A New Hero in a New World
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: As victory for the DigiDestined became inevitable, MaloMyotismon struck one last time by opening a vortex of energy, a path through space in time. Daisuke Motomiya was pulled in and found herself in a very different Earth than the one she had lived on. Captured by Dr Gero and experimented on shortly after arrival, she will prove that heroes come from all kinds of life. NO FLAMES!
1. A New Beginning in a New World

Birth of an Android Hero

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"SCREAMING DARKNESS!" bellowed MaloMyotismon. He was the true Mega form of Myotismon. His two living jaw-like artillery cannons on both its left and right shoulders, named Sodom and Gomorrah, opened up and both fired searing beams of black fire towards his opponents the DigiDestined.

"Watch out!" Daisuke shouted. Her partner MirageGaogamon grew tense. His whole body was covered in chrome digizoid armour with a chest piece resembling Gaogamon, his Champion form, and he had three blades on each gauntlet with a red cape which was tattered and burned.

"FULL MOON BLASTER!" he shouted, his chest piece opening up. He concentrated his body's energy and fired it from the mouth on his chest as a monstrous beam of energy towards MaloMyotismon's attack, and both blasts fought for dominance.

"Don't give up MirageGaogamon!" Daisuke shouted, encouraging her partner. Daisuke was a fourteen year old girl with slightly spiky scarlet red hair which was shoulder length and had a bubble gun pink streak in it. Doe-like and almond shaped brown eyes stared forwards in determination. The fourteen-year old had a surprising body for her age with an hourglass figure, long arms and legs, and a creamy tan skin. She wore a simple skin tight and form fitting white shirt, a flexible leather demi jacket, a pair of black capri pants that were skin tight and were held up by a purple belt with a red heart shape buckle, and a pair of short heeled combat boots.

"Don't worry ma'am, I won't let this freak win!" her partner shouted as his attack overpowered MaloMyotismon's and crashed into the Mega, making him roar in pain as he was sent flying back.

"Nice work, Daisuke," said Ken Ichijoji, Daisuke's best friend as his partner Stingmon landed beside them.

"Ah it was nothing," she replied.

MaloMyotismon staggered to his feet, visibly injured. Across from him, a slightly battered by standing tall MirageGaogamon opposed him. It was clear to all who had the upper hand. The dark Digimon snarled. "Curse you! I would have ruled both worlds, I could have had everything! If I am to fall, I'm taking all of you with me," MaloMyotismon shouted.

"What makes you think that you can?" TK asked, another one of Daisuke's friends who had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah. You're outnumbered!" Yolei, a girl with long lavender hair wearing glasses and an orange helmet, informed the Mega.

"That no longer matters," he dismissed.

"What do you mean by that?" Silphymon asked in a dual voice of Aquilamon and Gatomon, Yolei and Kari's Digimon partners fused together.

"This!" was all MaloMyotismon bellowed as he began to glow a sickly purple and black aura. "Now die! TEMPEST APOCALYPSE!" he roared. He held his arms out and his claws began to crackle and arc with purple electricity. He held them up into the sky, and with an eruption of energy a massive vortex appeared above the evil Mega. Immediately the vortex began to suck in its surroundings, causing the DigiDestined and their partners to slowly slide towards it. MaloMyotismon was sucked in quickly, but the attack persisted.

"I can't resist it," Kari gasped.

"Just hang on!" Daisuke yelled, though even she was slowly but inexorably being sucked towards the vortex. "MirageGaogamon, let's try to destroy it!" Her partner nodded, wincing as even he was slowly dragged forth.

"Hold on Daisuke!" Ken shouted at his friend who was holding onto her partner for dear life. She glared at him. Stingmon, Ken's partner, was holding onto him as best as the Digimon could.

"What do you think I am doing!? Pay more attention to yourself!" was her response as MirageGaogamon dug his gauntlet blades into the ground as he fought against the strength of the vortex.

"Hold on ma'am. FULL MOON BLASTER!" he bellowed, and the energy was sucked into the larger attack. At first the DigiDestined could not detect any change, but then it began to tremble. Immediately the suction increased massively, sending everyone flying. Daisuke saw that the vortex was slowly shaking itself to pieces, but it would be too late for her friends. With the last of her strength, she pushed Kari and Ken away from the portal while MirageGaogamon, obviously following her line of thought, did the same with her other friends.

Unfortunately for the two, that moment was all the vortex needed to completely engulf Daisuke and her partner. A moment later, the twisting energy burst apart, but there was no sign of Daisuke, MirageGaogamon, or MaloMyotismon.

"Daisuke!" everyone shouted.

"No," Ken moaned.

"They're gone Ken…..I'm sorry," Stingmon buzzed sadly and Ken began to shed tears at the loss of his friend.

Daisuke and MirageGaogamon both were flying through a strange space. There was light and darkness, movement and stillness, a place of paradoxes and contradictions. It was hot, it was cold, it was full, it was empty, it was white, and it was black. Feeling the strain, Daisuke clutched her head. It was too much. But before Daisuke could go insane a hole in the world ripped open in front of her and her partner. MirageGaogamon felt himself shrinking into his Rookie form, Gaomon as he passed through. Daisuke screamed as she fell down from the sky and crashed into a tree. She fell down to the ground, hitting every branch on the way down before she crashed to the ground hard. Her body was covered in cuts, bruises, and gashes. Blood was pouring from her mouth and her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Ow…." That was all she could say. The agony was indescribable. Absently she noticed a shadow above her, and the girl fell into darkness.

She felt like she was drifting into a strange world of colour and sound. Was she in water? No wait, she was lying on top of something. A table? There was a strange man standing above her, something in his hand. He reached out to her, and Daisuke fell back into darkness.

Another moment and Daisuke opened bleary eyes. Her body felt strangely heavy and stiff. She saw something blue. Gaomon? What was he doing here? And there was the strange man again. He was holding something… maybe it was her digivice. It was glowing and she knew that the man was saying something, but couldn't make out the words. Gaomon began to glow, and Daisuke was again plunged into darkness.

The third time Daisuke opened her eyes the world was clear again. She was lying in a strange pod with a glass screen separating it from the outside. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and pants. "I see that you are still alive. Splendid, I would have hated for all my work so far to go to waste, a voice said. Daisuke focused on the space in front of her. There stood an elderly man with slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and a large white pushy moustache stood above her. She realized that he was the person from before. The man also had long white hair and a hat with a red ribbon symbol on it.

"Who…?" Daisuke managed to gasp out.

"I am Dr. Gero. The only other thing you need to know is that I am your saviour," he answered. "I found you dying not far from here. I decided to act and use the opportunity that you provided."

"Act?"

"All you need to know is that you have been selected as part of a project to become something greater, an invincible fighting machine. Your injuries were severe, so part of the process involved replacing much of your skeleton with a recently developed substance called bio-metal. In addition, other… modifications were added," Dr. Gero told her.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked, face of confusion. "And I don't want to be a soldier!"

"What you want is immaterial. You won't be retaining your free will for too much longer anyways. As for my other modifications… perhaps it would be better to show you." The man reached out with a remote and pushed a few buttons. A screen rotated from a nearby wall to face Daisuke, and the black screen flickered for a moment before lighting up. There Daisuke saw what looked like a young girl. She had somewhat spiky blue hair, amber slitted eyes, visible canines, what looked like a fluffy blue and white tail.

At first Daisuke was unsure what she was looking at, but a closer look at the girl's strangely puzzled expression an oh so familiar face lit up a mental lightbulb. Desperately she looked down and saw a tail coming from her own body, swishing slightly. "No…" she whimpered. "What did you do?"

"I fused you with that strange dog-like creature that appeared with you. It was uncooperative but that didn't matter. The fusion has enhanced your potential even further. Enjoy what little freedom you have now. I will return in time for your power testing," he said dismissively, and turned away.

Horror filled Daisuke. "No! Come back! Please let me out of here!" she screamed, but there was no answer. She punched the clear barrier in front of her with all the strength she could muster, but she was still too depleted and felt darkness once again call upon her. "No…" she whimpered before falling still.

When Daisuke next awoke it was to Dr. Gero standing outside her pod, a tall mechanical looking robot standing beside him. The robot had a metallic skin and bulky body, and was wearing a blue shirt and red pants.

Without ceremony, Dr. Gero addressed Daisuke. "It's time to test your capabilities. From on you will be known as Android 11, and my first attempt at an android based on a human template. Follow me Android 11."

Daisuke gritted her teeth, wincing as she felt her lengthened canines. "My name is Daisuke, not 'Android 11!' And I'm not following you anywhere."

Dr. Gero turned to face the robotic android next to him. "Android 10, bring her with us," he told it. Before Daisuke could react, the larger android clamped a powerful hand on her arm and began to drag her behind it, ignoring her futile attempts to break free. Gero led them through a few hallways to a large metal room that was otherwise unadorned. "Here you will have your physical abilities measured. 10, start out with human levels of strength and move up from there."

"Understood," it grunted, and tossed Daisuke into the centre of the room. "Android 11, defend yourself." Without further warning he raced towards her and threw a punch at her face. She staggered backwards from the blow and 10 threw two blows to her torso pushing her back again. A snap kick finally knocked Daisuke over and onto the ground. 10 backed up for a moment, surveying its opponent.

Daisuke clambered up to her feet. That was… that hadn't hurt her at all. Was this what she had become?

"Good," Dr. Gero said from the sidelines. "10, apply strength just beyond the capability of normal humans." Daisuke was barely given a moment's breath before Android 10 sped towards her again, this time noticeably faster. This time a quick combination of punches smashed into her face repeatedly, knocking her backwards. A rising knee crashed into her torso causing her to double over before a blow to her neck made her crash to the ground.

Daisuke rolled over and tried to punch 10, but the sloppy blow was easily deflected. The taller android made her pay for her attempt with a fist to her face and another to her chest before she had even finished being pushed back.

From the sidelines Dr. Gero frowned. While it did not appear that she was actually taking damage, blows of this level were still clearly affecting her. Somewhat disappointing. Moreover she wasn't even trying to put up a fight. He had hoped that fusing her with that dog creature would improve her fighting skills, as the dog had proven itself surprisingly skilled in combat and tactics. Perhaps she needed a push. "10, increase strength to full contact. Clearly we could be here all day at this rate."

Daisuke's eyes widened. This thing was still holding back? She barely had time to finish that thought before a barrage of sledgehammer blows that made her gasp in pain crashed into her torso, sending her flying back into the wall, colliding with a smashing sound. 10 instantly crossed the distance and grabbed her arm. A twist later and Daisuke was launched into the air. 10 leapt after her, a serious expression fixed on its face. She tried to raise a guard, but it was useless against the downwards hammer strike that it struck her with, sending her plummeting to the ground. 10 sped down, knee ready to smash into her exposed chest.

Ice filled her veins. Was this it? Was she this helpless against her foe? What would Gaomon think of her if he was watching? But Daisuke had a feeling, small and nearly unnoticeable, that Gaomon was still with her. If she had to carry on for both of them, she wouldn't disgrace their bond. Her eyes sharpened and focused on the android in front of her, and her hands came up into a guard. She rolled out of the way of the incoming strike and lashed out with a kick, tripping her unsuspecting opponent.

Daisuke knew that Android 10 wouldn't remain off balance for long and immediately moved to pick up the pressure. Something within her told her what to do, where to place her arms, and how to throw a strong punch. She shifted her body and hurled a rising uppercut strike to 10's torso, cracking the metal chassis and sending it back several steps. Stepping forwards, Daisuke rammed her fist into its face before it finally recovered itself.

It blocked her next shot by lifting an arm and retaliated with a cross-arm towards Daisuke's neck. She raised her own arm to block the strike before lashing out at 10's elbow joint. The taller android did not react in time and with a sickening crack, from the elbow down its arm fell limp. Daisuke did not have time to celebrate the victory before a hard smashing attack sent her plummeting to the ground for the third time that day. It placed a boot on her head and began to grind it.

"That's enough," Dr. Gero ordered. "You have matched my expectations 11. It's time for you to return to your pod. The next time we speak, I will have assured your loyalty to me." Daisuke's eyes widened.

"No, I won't let you!" she shouted, but before she could get anywhere Android 10 put her in a headlock and forced her to the ground. A syringe poked out of one of its fingers and it plunged the syringe into her neck. When the girl stopped struggling, Dr. Gero gave a sigh.

"She's almost more trouble than she's worth."

There was nothing, just a sea of endless darkness. Finally a voice pierced through, a familiar voice that travelled through Daisuke's very being.

"…You have to wake up."

Daisuke groaned slightly. "Wah…"

"You have to wake up!"

The young girl began to force her eyes open with everything she had. "Gaomon… where are you?"

"You have to wake up!" Her eyes flew open.

"Gaomon!" She relaxed, panting as she looked around. Daisuke was once again in her pod, and the glass viewport showed no one outside. Dr. Gero's last words echoed through her head tauntingly and she grew stiff. "Okay," she told herself. "Feelings towards him? As bad as ever. Memory? I remember everything as far as I can tell. Alright, I think I'm fine for now." Nodding in satisfaction, she turned her attention towards the pod door. "Now to get out of here." Daisuke glanced back at her tail and blanched. "I'll freak out after I'm free."

Daisuke threw a fist into the door with a loud clang, but there wasn't even a dent. More punches proved equally futile, and there wasn't enough room for a kick. Hopelessness began to spread through her being and she slumped. Tears slowly rolled down her face as she realized that escape was useless. She couldn't… "No!" she shouted. "I am the Child of Miracles! I can get out of here, I have to!" Power welled up and poured through her mouth. "WILD ECHO!" A concussive blast of energy blasted from her mouth and shattered the barrier in front of her with a loud screech.

Daisuke froze, expecting alarms to start or something similar. After a few moments of silence, she tentatively relaxed. Safe for now. Moving to creep through the corridors of the facility, she looked for anything that might resemble an exit. However, before she could get far, another room caught her eye. Daisuke tested the door and found it open. A peek into the room showed an office of some sort, papers strewn everywhere and strange devices lining the walls.

She walked up to the desk and looked at the papers atop it. Most of it was completely incomprehensible, but as she was about to turn away, Daisuke saw what looked like a journal buried beneath other papers. Opening it, Daisuke skimmed through, searching for anything that appeared relevant. Sure enough, she got to a familiar entry, one that matched her supposed arrival.

 _As already recorded, I have been looking into using a living, that is to say, human template for my androids. Finding people no one would miss would be little trouble, but how convenient that one simply dropped next to my laboratory, quite literally. A young girl of about 14 years of age and a strange humanoid dog fell out of a portal. She was quite badly injured, which gives me an opening to test out some of my most recent creation, the bio-metal project. Conventional metal wouldn't integrate smoothly with a living, growing organism. I haven't discovered how to grant functional immortality against aging in a biological android yet, so this is the best solution._

Daisuke flipped to the next page in fascinated horror.

 _The bio-metal integration went smoothly as far as I can tell. Most of her skeleton is now metal, a process that will immensely enhance her durability. To add increased strength and stamina, I have also laced her muscles with a strengthening fibre. While that is a tentative success, I believe I have just found something more interesting than even that. On her body was a small device that at first glance appeared like a strange phone. I examined it further, and discovered that it contained a massive amount of energy. If I can extract it or transplant it into an android, I would have control over a power far greater than any other on Earth!_

 _As an aside, the dog (that will be referred to as Subject 23) woke up and put up a surprising fight, as I hadn't seen need to restrain it. Android 10 actually had to put effort into subduing it. Strangely it was a rather talented martial artist. Needless to say I'm relying on sedatives to keep it unconscious from now on._

Daisuke's face twisted as she continued to a lower entry. She was a monster now, an android. Could she really be called human? But this didn't explain what happened with Gaomon and her.

 _I have had little success with extracting that power. It reacts with almost nothing. The girl invoked one, but I have concluded that it will be no help in separating the power from the device; she is merely a user. Subject 23 is more promising. The device seems to have the ability to empower the creature to greater heights. I considered using the dog as my latest superweapon, but experiments have not been promising._

 _Firstly, I do not have a reliable way of controlling the creature; most of my methods are meant for humans, and it's not actually a dog either. Secondly, while something about Subject 23's body is malleable, neither could it hope to contain the full power of the device for long. If I could give the power to an already augmented body like the girl's however… she would be unable to tap into her full potential until her base power grew, but she would have near infinite potential! Unfortunately I have no leads on how to go about this yet._

Breath growing frantic, Daisuke desperately flipped through pages, looking for more information when she finally came to another entry that mentioned her name.

 _Success at last! If I use the girl's body as a trigger, I could alter the body of Subject 23 using the power of the device to fuse her own body. Normally the fusion would only last until the device ran out of power and had to recharge, but if I reshape the creature's body into its original form while fused, it should convince both the device and the girl's body that this is its natural state. The fusion will be permanent, and the girl should gain access to the device's power, along with her base power being raised even further. To ensure that the process moves smoothly, I have implanted the device within her body._

 _Theoretically she should subconsciously retain Subject 23's knowledge of fight as well. Something to test once she awakens._

Daisuke crumpled to the ground. So that's why she was a monster and that's why Gaomon was gone. She listlessly flipped through the book, only certain words reaching her thoughts.

… _device somehow absorbed into body after fusion…_

… _plan to insert control device after preliminary testing, no need to waste resources…_

… _remote would be an acceptable medium for control…_

… _half a year after she first crashed next to my laboratory she awakens…_

She sat up. Wait, what? Half a year, it's really been half a year. "Hehe…" she chuckled weakly. "I guess I'm 15 now. But I can have a breakdown later. I just won't think about it until I'm free," she decided. The girl left the room briskly and began walking down the halls again. Barely a minute passed before an alarm began to blare. Quickly abandoning her slow pace, Daisuke fled down the halls at a sprint despite having no idea where she was heading.

For the next two minutes but what seemed like hours she hurried down the corridor before reaching what looked like a doorway on the opposite side of a large room. The moment she stepped into that room she was sent flying to the side from a sudden explosion and crashed into the wall with a crunching noise. She staggered to her feet and shook off any dizziness.

Dr. Gero and Android 10 stepped into view. "Where do you think you're going Android 11?" he asked coldly.

Daisuke glared at him. "I'm leaving you crazy bastard. Get out of my way or I'll make you!"

The doctor sighed. "I don't know how you woke up without me deactivating the pod, but it doesn't matter at the moment. Android 10, take her down. Use as much force as you need to without killing her."

Sinking into a stance, Daisuke surveyed her opponent. He was strong and fast, she knew that much. While she seemed to have an intuitive knowledge of martial arts thanks to the fusion, 10 was more skilled than she was. The one weakness she could see was his still crushed elbow joint. It might be her only chance.

Expecting the other android to charge at her, Daisuke was too surprised to react when it simply reached a hand out towards her. Yellow energy formed in its hand, and shot towards her in a beam. "LINE PULSE," 10 said coldly as the attack was released. It crashed into Daisuke who cried out. She felt the energy burning away at her as it pressed her into the wall. As the attack faded, she slumped to the ground, skin badly burned. Her clothes were in tatters, though thankfully they still covered up the important areas.

It hurt a lot, Daisuke couldn't remember feeling this before. Android 10 walked up to her and picked her up by her neck. Choking, she tried to pry off its hands but failed. As darkness began to creep into the edges of her sight, Daisuke again felt energy well up inside of her. "WILD ECHO!" A burst of energy rushed forth from her mouth and slammed into the unprepared 10. It lifted the android off its feet and sent it flying backwards, chest and face cracked and smoking.

"You've already managed to utilize Ki?" Dr. Gero muttered just loud enough for Daisuke to hear. "Impressive, but not enough." Android 10 returned to its feet relatively unharmed. Realizing that she would not win a war between their Ki abilities, Daisuke rushed at her enemy faster than ever. She threw a hook punch at 10, but it casually blocked before retaliating with a rising knee strike. Raising and twisting her own leg to deflect the attack, she stepped forwards past 10's normal reach and hurled a combination of punches across its torso. The attacks were blocked and countered with answering punches to her face and ribs.

Daisuke caught the face shot with a hand and blocked the ribs with another. "WILD ECHO!" she shouted, and another burst of energy sent 10 stumbling backwards. The metallic android instantly took advantage of the increased distance and fired a series of small Ki blasts. She managed to dodge a handful, but the others crashed into her and sent her backwards.

Dazed, Daisuke could only idly notice that the attack stung badly but didn't seem to do anything else. She supposed there were advantages to being an android. A moment later she was defending herself from a brutal barrage of punches and kicks. Deflecting a punch with her left arm and leaning out of the way of another, twisting her leg to knock away a kick while catching one punch with one hand and another with her elbow, Daisuke managed to defend herself admirably, but found herself once again being forced towards the wall.

She attempted to counter with a punch towards 10's face, but it leaned out of the way and headbutted Daisuke, sending her stumbling back just in time to catch a kick in in the chest sending her flying to the ground. 10 leapt towards her in an aerial downwards assault, but the young girl thrust her legs into the air in a makeshift kick that thudded into its chest and knocked it to the ground. She quickly leapt to her feet.

Clasping her hands together in a hammer fist position, Daisuke tried to slam them down on the downed Android 10. It rolled out of the way and the blow crashed onto the ground, shattering it into pieces. She paused for a moment in awe of her own strength, but 10 immediately took advantage of the opening.

It dashed behind her and caught her in an arm lock. Another syringe appeared from a finger and it plunged towards her. This time Daisuke could move. She wretched her left arm to the side enough to loosen 10's grasp on her and slammed her elbow into the already damaged joint while twisting to the side. It tumbled to the ground, its lower left arm hanging uselessly. For good measure, Daisuke planted a solid kick into its torso and sent it flying the other direction.

Dr. Gero's face tightened in anger. "Your defiance irks me Android 11. Android 10, finish it off with your Ki, I can repair 11 later."

Android 10 got to its feet and held out its good arm. Sickly yellow energy began to gather in its hand. Daisuke's eyes widened and she quickly began to build up energy of her own, following the same paths as before.

"FULL PULSE!" 10 shouted, and a large blast of Ki zoomed towards Daisuke.

"WILD ECHO!" As her own energy collided with 10's, it became immediately clear that her attack was completely outmatched. As both fighters put more energy into their attacks, the collision rapidly moved towards Daisuke. Desperation filled her. Was this as far as she could go? Taken down by a monster and his pet robot? Whispers filled her mind. No! She could continue. Daisuke took a deep breath. "WILD HOWLING!" The energy pouring from her mouth suddenly intensified several times and clashed against Android 10's attack. Slowly the Full Pulse was pushed back until the clash neared 10. After a moment, they exploded into a blast that sent sailing backwards and Android 10 into pieces.

Scorched and burning fragments of metal were scattered around the room. "Error, error, error," 10's head kept repeating.

"Good riddance to rubbish," Daisuke snarled and turned to Dr. Gero, only to see that he had escaped. Tempted as she was to chase the scientist down, Daisuke's priority was escape. She staggered around for a few moments, feeling exhaustion fill every pore of her. She had to run, she had to keep moving. In front of her was a locked door, but she had just enough energy to try and break through. "WILD ECHO!" With another blast, the door was broken down.

Daisuke knew that her Ki was almost out, but as she pressed forwards and ran, her body did not give out. Further and further until she was miles away, through a desert landscape and into a forest. The girl barely noticed the passing of an entire day until she finally collapsed against a tree. Sobs wracked her body. She was separated from everyone she had ever loved, her partner was as good as dead, she was turned into a monster…

For the first time in her life, Daisuke felt like she wouldn't mind dying. As she fell into an exhausted slumber, her last image was that of a child with a red Gi, a black belt, and the craziest black hair she had ever seen.

The end of the first chapter

Read and review


	2. The Birth of a Friendship

Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Daisuke groaned softly as she opened her eyes, awakening from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes blearily, not far from her she saw a small campfire and a tent which looked like it had been repaired multiple times with whatever fabric could be found. Daisuke saw beside the campfire was a young boy who was wearing a red Gi with a black belt and boots. He had black hair which was spiky, wild, and untamed. "Almost reminds me of Tai's hair," Daisuke thought before she winced. She had no idea whether or not she would ever see her friends and family again. She would even miss Jun's nagging every morning.

"Hey, you're up I see," Daisuke's attention was now drawn to the boy who was smiling at her.

"Uh….yeah I am," she replied uneasily.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, walking over to her with his arms behind his head. Daisuke also noticed that he had a sheath on his back which was holding a pole of some kind.

"You should say your own name before asking for others'," Daisuke chided the boy.

"Really? I didn't know that," the boy replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Daisuke groaned.

"Why am I not surprised that this kid is being rude," she muttered.

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I happen to be fifteen years old thank you very much. Oh and my name is Goku Son," the boy now known as Goku said, making Daisuke look at him with wide eyes.

"What? But….you're so um….short," she said, looking at Goku who only reached up to just above her waist.

"Oh yeah? Well you are real um…tall," he replied.

"Nice comeback shorty," Daisuke said with a teasing grin and Goku pouted. "Anyway, where are we? This doesn't look like any part of Japan that I've been too."

"Japan? What's a Japan?" Goku asked making Daisuke looked at him shocked.

"Japan is a country. It's where I was born," she explained.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of Japan."

"You haven't?" she asked, and Goku nodded. "What about Europe?" Goku shook his head. "France, Italy, Germany, Spain?" Again he shook his head. "What about Russia? The United States of America?"

"Nope sorry," Goku replied, and Daisuke sighed deeply as she rubbed her forehead.

"Either this guy has literally been leaving under a rock for his entire life or…or… I'm not Earth anymore, or at least the Earth I was born on," she thought as everything that had happened to her hit her like a tonne of bricks. She turned and looked at her tail before beginning to cry. Tears slid down her cheeks as she fell to her knees and began to sob quietly. 'To think that she had lost everything so quickly. What was the point of continuing on?' Goku looked at her with visible concern.

"Are you alright? Can I help?" he asked, walking towards Daisuke. She pushed him away and snarled, her eyes actually glowing.

"Am I alright? Am I alright?" she asked rhetorically before growling, baring her elongated canines at Goku whose eyes went wide. "OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT YOU IDIOT! I've just escaped from a mad man who held me prisoner for about half a year. I don't know where I am, or if I can ever get home! And I'm now a….a…a monster! A freak of nature!"

"You're not a monster," Goku told her firmly.

"I am. Look at this!" she shouted showing her tail to Goku. "Humans don't have tails! They don't have elongated canines or slit pupils. They don't have bones made of metal. I'm unnatural now, less than human," she finished sadly.

"Hey, don't cry," Goku said as he wiped her tears away. "You're not a monster," he told her again.

"But I'm a freak…" Daisuke started before she noticed that Goku had a brown monkey like tail coming out of his backside. "You have a tail too!?"

"Yup," he answered with a chuckle. "But just because I have a tail doesn't mean anything. It doesn't make me a monster or a freak of nature, neither does your tail, or your fangs, or your eyes. What matters is who you are on the inside. If you're a good person, it doesn't matter what you look like," he said making Daisuke smile. "Plus, I think your features are pretty cool."

"Thank you, Goku. I needed that."

"Anytime," he replied before Daisuke's stomach growled, making her blush in embarrassment. Goku chuckled. "Hungry huh?"

'I guess so. That's a relief, at least that bastard didn't rip out my organs,' she thought.

"Well, you're in luck. I just finished cooking breakfast," Goku said as he grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled her over to the campfire. He handed her a wooden bowl with cooked meat of… some sort. I certainly wasn't what her parents would make back home, but she guessed it was reasonably good for the circumstances.

"Thanks," Daisuke replied as she and Goku dug into the food. "So, what're you doing on your own Goku, you going somewhere?" she asked him.

"Actually, I'm on a one year training trip."

"Training for what?"

"Well, there is this martial arts tournament that lots of people compete in. I competed last year and I almost won. I'm going to enter this one as well. This time I'll win for sure!" he answered.

"Do you think I can come with you?" Daisuke asked making him look up at her. "I don't have anywhere else I can go. If there's any prize money, I might even enter the tournament myself. I mean, if you don't mind… You've been really nice to me so far, and I don't want to inconvenience you," she began to babble, but Goku raised a hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked her hesitantly. Daisuke shrugged and nodded as Goku silently thought it over. Nodding, a smile came over his face. "I don't see why not, but be warned. I move pretty fast. I'm not really going to slow down for you, if you can't keep up it would probably be better for me to drop you off at a nearby town."

"I think I can keep up shortie," Daisuke replied with a confident grin.

"I told you I'm not short!" Goku exclaimed, and Daisuke laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," she told him and Goku frowned.

"Okay fine, how about a race to see if you can keep up?" he suggested.

"You're on. Where to?" asked Daisuke, and Goku stood up and packed up the camp. Putting the tent into a backpack, he put it onto his back before pointing to a large rock formation far in the distance.

"That rock formation. If you can keep up or win, you can come with me on my training trip. If not, I'll make sure you get to a town safely."

"Just to there?" Daisuke asked. Goku nodded and ran off, dust actually flying behind him from the speed. "Hey!" Daisuke shouted as she ran after Goku. To her surprise, she could move like the wind. Daisuke found her surroundings moving past at a blur, and noticed idly that somehow her body wasn't off balance. It reminded her of her partner when he was running.

Goku was nearing the rock formation and looked back to see that Daisuke wasn't within view. He sighed. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to keep training on my own, it might have been nice to have a training partner," he thought.

"Hey shortie!" he heard Daisuke shout, and he turned his head. Eyes widening, he saw Daisuke burst from the forest behind him, and was getting closer! "You can't lose me that easily!" she told him.

"Okay then, now things are exciting!" he shouted before he began to run faster, kicking up a cloud of debris as he sped off. Daisuke still managed to keep up and soon Goku was the first to the rock formation. A few seconds later, Daisuke arrived. The two were barely even winded.

"How did I do?" she asked Goku who was looking at her.

"You might even be faster than Krillin. You actually managed to keep up with me."

"Of course I did. I do play a lot of soccer," Daisuke replied.

"What's soccer?" Goku asked her and she groaned.

"Never mind. So can I join you on your training trip?" A bud of eagerness and apprehension filled her. She didn't have anything in this world… but perhaps this boy would be the key to finding something.

"Of course," Goku answered making Daisuke smile as he walked off and Daisuke followed him. "So tell me what you know? Can you fight?" he asked and Daisuke was hesitant in her reply.

"Um….yeah actually. All I can say is that it's pretty instinctual for me, but I don't think I'm too bad," she answered.

"Do you know how to use your Ki?" this question confused Daisuke until she remember what had stated as she fought Android 10 during her escape.

"I think so. I mean the man who held me captive said I had used my Ki when I did this." She stopped walking and turned towards a small boulder, taking a deep breath in. "WILD ECHO!" she shouted opening her mouth, and a concussive blast of energy flew out and it hit the boulder, causing it to shatter.

"Whoa, awesome! That was unlike any other Ki move I've ever seen," Goku said.

"Thanks but I still don't know what Ki is," Daisuke replied.

"I'm not an expert or anything, but I think I can share the basics," Goku told her. "Ki is a tangible energy inside every living being, that springs from a strong body and mind. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques, like what you just did."

"Got it, but I only have that move and one variation of it," Daisuke said.

Goku paused, humming for a moment. "Why not. I can give you another really cool attack that I know."

"Really, you'd do that? But you just met me, you don't care that it's your technique?"

"So? I can tell you're a good person, that and you look like you could use a friend," he replied. "Plus, it's not like I created the technique, it was taught to me, and now I'm going to teach it to you."

"A friend?" Daisuke thought before she smiled. "I'd like that," she told him and Goku nodded as he faced another large boulder. He cupped his hands and drew them to his right side and a small sphere of blue Ki began to form.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…." Goku said as the sphere grew in size until it was about the size of a soccer ball. "HA!" he shouted, thrusting his hands forward, and a powerful beam of energy shot forward towards the boulder. The boulder shattered into countless little pieces upon impact.

"Holy crap! What the heck was that!?" Daisuke asked.

"The Kamehameha. It's really powerful, I once saw it demolish a castle," Goku answered.

"Are you serious?" she asked and Goku nodded. "Damn, that's really powerful."

"Give it a shot," Goku encouraged. Daisuke frowned.

"Just like that? Hold my hands there and say Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha? I need a little more than that, there's no way the technique's that simple."

Goku scratched his head. "Um… well, it sort of was for me. But try to gather your Ki in your hands, compress it into a sphere. Then thrust it outwards. Sorry, that's the best I can explain."

Daisuke frowned. She wasn't sure how she would gather Ki, but maybe something like her Wild Echo? Focusing on that sensation, she drew her hands back and began to concentrate on the space between them. "Ka-Me…," she began, a small sphere of Ki appearing between her cupped hands. "Ha-Me-HA!" she shouted as she thrust the sphere forwards where it transitioned into a small beam. The attack hit a large boulder and shattered a chunk of its face, making Daisuke smile.

"That was good," Goku congratulated.

"Thanks, I guess I'm pretty awesome," Daisuke said with a grin.

"Meh, you're alright," Goku said making Daisuke glare and grab him by his ear.

"What was that you little twerp?!" she shouted angrily.

"Ow, ow, ow, sorry, sorry!" Goku shouted, and Daisuke let his ear go. She bopped him on his head hard. "Ow," he groaned.

"Serves you right, come on," Daisuke said grabbing Goku by the collar and dragging him off.

"Do you know where you're going?" Goku asked her and she stopped walking.

"Fine, you lead monkey boy," Daisuke said, and Goku nodded and walked off with Daisuke following.

Several months flew by and Goku and Daisuke travelled all over the world training. Both became even stronger, and Daisuke came to terms on her not being exactly human any more. She couldn't allow that to hold her back. She would become stronger to honour her partner Gaomon, and had found red fingerless gloves on their travels.

"So how much longer until we arrive at the tournament arena?" Daisuke asked Goku as they walked through a small patch of trees.

"We should be there in a couple of hours I believe," he replied.

"You'd better be right, last time you said a couple of hours, it took us three days to reach the next town," Daisuke retorted.

"Oh come on, everything worked out," Goku protested, placing a hand behind his head. Daisuke rolled her eyes at him but smiled nonetheless. Suddenly she heard something nearby and stopped walking. She sniffed the air discreetly.

"What is it girl?" Goku asked and Daisuke glared at him.

"Don't act like I am a damn dog," she snarled. "As for your question, we are not alone."

"It seems we've been discovered boys. Doesn't matter though," a gruff voice said as four thugs carrying swords jumped down from the trees, followed by another man who had waist length midnight black hair, icy red eyes, tan skin, a lean build with compact muscles. He wore bandages covering his lower mouth and right arm and torso, along with baggy hakuma pants that were solid black with black converse. Finally he had black flame-like tribal tattoos on his entire left arm and torso that began at his wrist and ended at his neck. He also had a red bandanna around his left bicep.

"What the heck do you bozos want? We don't have any money," Daisuke said, and Goku nodded.

"Money!? We're not here for your money. Someone hired us to stop some kid named Goku from reaching the Martial Arts Tournament in time," the man with the tattoos explained. "And that brat with you looks like the description we were given."

"Who wouldn't want me to participate in the tournament?" Goku asked.

'Idiot,' Daisuke thought angrily. 'You just confirmed their suspicions; we might have been able to bluff our way out of this.'

"Get them boys," the leader of the group said.

"WILD ECHO!" Daisuke shouted, letting loose a concussive blast as one thug jumped at her. He was knocked to the ground and Daisuke winced. She was sure she had ruptured at least one of his internal organs with the amount of power she had put into her attack. Goku had taken out his power pole and it grew to the length of a Bo-staff. He was dealing with the other three thugs who didn't give him any room to breathe.

"Now it is just you and me," the leader of the thugs said to Daisuke who frowned. She ran towards the man and punched at him, and he leaned to the side and kneed Daisuke in the gut. The blow sent her skidding back. Running towards Daisuke with his broadsword raised, the bandit leader swung it at her. She jumped over the swing and landed on the sword as it became wedged in a tree.

"WILD HOWLING!" she roared, emitting a more powerful concussive wave from her mouth towards the leader thug. It sent him flying back into a tree and Daisuke grabbed the sword and ripped it out of the trunk. She threw it at him and he failed to dodge, leading to the sword cutting through his right shoulder and leaving a deep wound.

"Argh! You're going to pay for that!" he told Daisuke. He ran towards her, but she back-flipped to avoid the man's kick and landed feet first on a tree trunk. Focusing on sending Ki to her feet, she shot towards the man, catching him off guard, and he was knocked to the ground in surprise.

"How are you doing Goku?" Daisuke asked, turning to face him.

"Oh you know, I'm managing!" he replied, hitting a thug on the head with his power pole before sweeping the thug's feet out from under him.

"I'll deal with you and then your little monkey friend," Daisuke heard from behind her. The leader punched the blue-haired girl as she turned around, but she shrugged it off and smirked.

"Was that your best shot? It didn't even tickle," she mocked. Kicking him in the stomach hard, Daisuke heard a snap, and her opponent coughed up blood before falling to the ground defeated. Moments later Goku finished defeated the other thugs.

"Well that was fun. Come on we're going to be late for the tournament," Goku said, and Daisuke nodded, walking off with Goku.

"This isn't over!" the leader of the group shouted getting to his feet. Daisuke stopped walking and turned to face him. Holding up her right hand with the pointer finger out, the fingertip began to glow.

"No," she said firing a yellow Ki beam from her finger and hitting him in the chest. "Now it is." She walked over to the thug and took the headband around his arm. Smiling, she wrapped it around her forehead and before turning to Goku and joining him.

"Next stop, the Martial Arts Tournament!" Goku exclaimed.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. The Martial Arts Tournament Begins

Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"I can't believe we're gonna be late for this tournament, damn you Goku and your insatiable garbage compactor which is your stomach!" Daisuke shouted at Goku, making the nearby birds in a tree fly off in fear.

"Hey, don't blame me. There was an all you can eat contest at the last town, you ate almost as much as I did," Goku replied and Daisuke smacked him on the back of his head.

"That's because I was hungry and needed to eat. Not that I wanted to stuff my face like a damn pig who hasn't eaten in months!" she shouted back angrily. Crossing her arms, she huffed and turned away from Goku.

"Dai, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that going to this tournament meant this much to you," he apologised making Daisuke sigh and look at him.

"It's okay Goku. It's not that it means so much to me, but I'm off balance. My life has just been messed up a lot I can't tell which way is up," she replied.

"That's easy to do," Goku said as he looked up. "Just do this." Daisuke giggled before degenerating into laughter, making her travelling companion smile.

"Oh Goku, don't ever change," she said wiping a tear from her eye caused by her laughing so hard.

"Meh I'll try," he replied. "Well we better get going, or we'll miss the tournament."

"And how do we do that? I doubt we'll reach Papaya Island in time."

"You're forgetting something Daisuke. Don't you know who you're travelling with?"

"Uh a monkey boy who thinks with his stomach and strips in the middle of the street," Daisuke answered. Goku sweatdropped and fell over anime style.

"No, not that part," he said sitting up. He jumped and a yellow cloud appeared under his feet. "The Flying Nimbus can get us there."

"And you didn't bring this out earlier why!?" Daisuke asked him angrily.

"Uh…I forgot," Goku said chuckling sheepishly, and Daisuke's jaw dropped in shock.

"Have you got a rock for a brain? Wait I don't wanna know, let's go," she said jumping onto the Nimbus, and Goku nodded. The two flew off.

"Which way is Papaya Island?" Goku asked as they flew over the ocean.

"I don't know. I told you we should have bought a map," Daisuke answered him. An awkward silence fell between them when they both saw a cruise ship down below, sailing through the ocean.

"Let's ask them," Goku said. As the two flew down towards the ship, there were several crew members who looked up at them in shock. "Hi there."

"Cut the malarkey," Daisuke interjected. "Do you know which way Papaya Island?" The crew members looked at one another before pointing in the direction of Papaya Island. "Thanks," Daisuke replied. She and Goku flew off on the Flying Nimbus towards Papaya Island, and soon both arrived on a beach of the island.

"We're finally here," Goku said as his stomach growled, making him blush in embarrassments. Daisuke groaned.

"Hungry again. I'm gonna need to start bringing along a refrigerator that replenishes itself or something," she mumbled. Looking up, she noticed several fruits. She smiled and jumped onto a branch before grabbing several fruits. "Goku, here," she told her companion, tossing some fruit towards him. He smiled and caught the fruit, beginning to eat. "Hurry up and finish, we gotta get to the arena and sign in."

"Got it," Goku replied between mouthfuls before he and Daisuke heard growls. "What was that?" Goku asked as he stopped eating, looking up at Daisuke's horrified face.

"Goku, don't turn around whatever you do," she said.

"Why not?" Goku asked, turning around to see three huge tigers growling. "Aw, look at the cute tigers," he said, causing Daisuke to fall off the branch she was sitting on and she crashed to the ground.

"Cute is not a word I'd use to describe a tiger!" she shouted.

"Oh….what would you use?" Goku asked still eating the fruit.

"I don't know….how about ferocious!?" Daisuke shouted as she grabbed Goku and ran off at full speed. "What is it with cats and them trying to kill me!? I know I'm half dog but this is freaking ridiculous!" she shouted as the tigers chased after her and Goku.

Meanwhile, far from where Daisuke and Goku were being chased by tigers, was the martial Arts Tournament Arena. A group of people had just arrived via taxi cab. "What're you two waiting for? Hurry up and sign up," said an old man who was bald with a thick white Fu Manchu moustache and beard with a pair of red sunglasses. He also wore a black suit and hat, with a white shirt and red tie. Lastly, he carried a walking stick in his hand.

"Right," said a bald boy about the same age as Goku and Daisuke, but a few inches shorter than them. He was wearing a blue suit with a matching colour fedora. Along with a teenage boy who was taller than just about everyone else in the group, he walked towards the sign in table.

"Okay, Yamcha….and Krillin," the clerk at the table said as the two signed in.

"I'm just curious, but has a young boy named Goku signed in yet?" asked the old man.

"Goku? Oh you mean the runner up from the last tournament….no not yet," answered the clerk as he looked at the sign-in sheet.

"That's odd. It's not like him to miss something like this," the old man said. "I hope he remembered what day it is."

"Where could he be?" asked Krillin.

"He better hurry, if not he'll miss the entries," said a talking…pig standing on two legs named Oolong. He was wearing a pink shirt and tie along with brown pants. Meanwhile Daisuke and Goku were running down the road towards the arena with Goku now wearing a tiger skin over his naked body.

"If we are late because of your clothes being shred Goku, I'm gonna kill you!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Entry time is almost up," Yamcha said looking at his watch.

"Don't worry, he'll be here I just know it," said a woman with short blue hair and blue eyes.

"He'll show up at the last minute, just you watch," Oolong replied.

"I don't get what all the fuss is about. Fighting with rules, how lame," said a blond haired women wearing a black shirt and camo cargo pants.

"If anybody else had said that Launch, then I would say they were bragging," said a talking turtle.

"Oh sweet sauerkraut. I almost forgot to sign up," the old man whispered walking towards the sign up desk. "There's a name I'd like to enter in the tournament. Jackie Chun," he whispered.

"Jackie Chun, you don't mean _the_ Jackie Chun who won the last tournament?" the clerk asked, and the old man nodded. "I don't believe it you're him!" the clerk exclaimed, but the old man shushed him before looking back to the rest of his group. Seeing that they weren't paying attention, he removed his sunglasses.

"See?"

"Oh, I see," the clerk said nodding.

"Well let us keep this between us," the old man told him.

"Sure, Jackie Chun is on the list," the clerk assured the old man.

"Oh there's only five minutes left," Bulma, the women with the blue eyes and hair, said, looking at her watch.

"He's not gonna make it," Oolong said.

"Master Roshi, Goku is going to make it right?" Krillin asked.

"Sure. Keep an eye on the road, he'll turn up soon," Roshi answered. Sure enough, a dust cloud appeared over the horizon. "Ah here he is now," Roshi said before his jaw dropped along with the rest of the group as they saw Daisuke carrying Goku over her shoulder. The blue-haired girl sped past him towards the sign in desk.

"We're not late for the sign in are we?" she asked and the clerk shook his head. "Good."

"Names?" he asked.

"Daisuke Motomiya and Goku Son," Daisuke answered, and the clerk nodded as he wrote down the two names.

"Goku!" the group exclaimed.

"Oh hi guys," Goku greeted with a grin. He jumped off of Daisuke's shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked Goku.

"Sorry but this idiot got us attacked by a group of tigers," Daisuke answered.

"Goku, who is the fine young woman?" Roshi asked with a giggle and a blush as his eyes looked at Daisuke and she snarled.

"Back off pervert!" she shouted, cracking her knuckles with a glare at the old man who comically jumped away from her in fear.

Deciding to ignore the exchange, Goku spoke up. "Guys, this is Daisuke. I met her while I was training."

"Nice to meet you. Goku's told me a lot about you guys," she said bowing before she saw Turtle and Oolong. "Wow, when you said you were friends with a talking pig and a talking turtle I thought you were kidding,"

"Nope. That's Oolong and Turtle," Goku said pointing to the pig and then to the turtle.

"And who are the others?" Daisuke asked.

"That's Krillin, Yamcha, and Puar," Goku said pointing to Krillin and Yamcha along with an anthropomorphic cat which was hovering beside Yamcha's head. "And that's Bulma and Launch," Goku said pointing to Bulma and Launch.

"Nice to meet you," Bulma said as Roshi regained his bearings. "I can tell we're gonna be close friends."

"I hope so," Daisuke replied with a grin. More quietly she muttered, "After all, it's not like I have any other than Goku." She glanced around, but it didn't appear that anyone heard the last line.

"Hello," a voice said making everyone look behind Daisuke and Goku to see three people walk up. The man in the centre was about as old as Roshi and wore a hat with a Crane's head on the top. He also wore sunglasses and a green and yellow robe with a kanji symbol in the centre of it.

"Hm…Hermit Crane, what a surprise. After all these years you are still alive," Roshi said making Crane chuckle.

"The lines on your face are just as deep old friend," Crane replied.

"Now that was rude," Bulma said with a frown.

"I heard a little rumour that your students did particularly well in the last tournament. I guess the old saying is true. Anything can happen," Crane said.

"What's it to you huh!?" Roshi asked Crane.

"Admit it Roshi, you were fortunate with my absence last time, but you and I both know that competing against my team is an exercise in futility," Crane said as Daisuke looked at the two behind Crane. One was a young boy about the same height as Krillin with a hat, white skin, and two red dots on his cheeks while the second was a boy the same height as Yamcha with a third eye on his forehead. "Not even the great Jackie Chun could stand up against my boys. You should quit while you're ahead. I mean inadequacy is a hard pill to swallow but it is better than public humiliation."

"Thanks for the concern, it's nice to know somethings haven't changed. Like how you're still full of hot air," Roshi replied as he and Crane got in one another's faces.

"You'd best stay out of my way," Crane said.

"We're not turning tail for you or anyone!" Roshi snarled and he and Crane growled at one another before Crane turned away and walked off.

"You've been warned. Let's go, I've had enough of these fools," he said walking off followed by his two students.

"Okay, who was that?" Daisuke asked.

"His names Master Shen, but I used to call him friend," Roshi answered before he looked at Goku. "Goku, you look winded for someone who rides a cloud. Where is the Nimbus and why were you late?" he asked.

"Blame the squirt over there. He got us chased by tigers like I already explained. But before we got here he dragged me into an all you can eat contest. I think he ate all the food in the town by the time we left," Daisuke said.

"Well, the important thing is that you're here and signed up. Now let's all grab a bite to eat," Roshi said.

"Food!" Goku cheered before Daisuke hit him on the head.

"No! You've already stuffed yourself full of food twice today," she said.

"Well, it's customary to have a big meal before a fight and no fight is any bigger than the Martial Arts Tournament," Roshi said and Daisuke sighed.

"I'm actually pretty sure it doesn't work that way… but alright. Let's go, but Goku…"

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're only getting two plates of food!" Daisuke shouted making Goku fall over in shock.

"It's settled, let's go," Roshi said before he stopped and looked at his wallet and he gulped. "On second thought why don't I just make us some sandwiches?" he asked but everyone had already walked off and he dropped his wallet in shock. Later that night everyone was in a restaurant eating food while Roshi watched in despair and sadness for his soon to be empty wallet.

"This is good," Daisuke said bitting into a drumstick, before she began to devour a bread roll.

"You said it," Goku replied munching some more food before he slurped up some noodles. Soon everyone was stuffed to the brim with food and they all left the restaurant. Roshi was left behind with the bill and he began to cry.

"Anyways," Bulma began, "I rented a hotel room for us to stay at for the day. We have room for Daisuke as well."

"Let's head back to their and play a game of cards," Goku suggested, and everyone voiced their agreement. Climbing into a couple of portable cars, Bulma directed them to their temporary residence. Soon everyone was sitting around a table.

"Oh no," Bulma said.

"Bulma got a joker," Puar said and everyone else laughed.

"Pick a card," Launch said to Turtle, holding her cards in front of him.

"Second one from the left," he replied.

"Good choice," she said giving him a joker card, and his eyes widened and everyone laughed.

"I'm finished," Puar said putting his cards down.

"Same here," Yamcha said.

"Me too," Oolong said before he handed a Joker to Roshi whose eyes widened and Oolong chuckled.

"Pick one," Roshi said to Daisuke holding his two cards out in front of him.

"Okay," she said grabbing a card and she smiled. "Ha, pair of aces. That's it for me,"

"That means Master Roshi lost," Goku said and everyone but Roshi laughed.

"It's getting late," Bulma said.

"Yeah. We better go to bed, goodnight," Daisuke said as she walked out of the room followed by Bulma and Launch to their room for the night. Unknown to them, Roshi followed them, but once he stepped inside Daisuke kicked him, sending him out of the door and crashing into a wall. He groaned. "Perverted old hermit," Daisuke said slamming the door, and she climbed into her bed for the night. Halfway through the night, Daisuke was woken up by a noise and she walked to the window to see Yamcha and Krillin running from the hotel. Daisuke decided to follow them and when she did she found that most of the contestants in the tournament were getting in some intense last minute training.

"Wow….this tournament is no joke. It looks like I'll actually enjoy myself," she thought with a smile as she began to stretch before she began a light training exercise she had come up with. "That's right… I used to do this with Gaomon. I just hope Gaomon…that wherever you truly are…you're happy," she thought looking at the stars.

As a faint whisper at the back of her mind, so quiet that she could not be sure it was actually said, a voice echoed. "I am ma'am." She gasped silently before smiling as she set about her training, including some last minute tests of a couple of secret moves she planned on using.

The next day, the tournament was about to begin and Daisuke was standing beside Goku, Yamcha and Krillin who were all wearing the same orange Gi with black belt with the same symbol on the back and on the left side of the chest. "Looks like there are more competitors this time around then there were the last tournament," Krillin said.

"Boy, it's good to be in orange again," Goku said with a goofy grin.

"Honestly, you'd think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby," Daisuke huffed.

"I was," Goku replied making Daisuke gulp and she looked away in shame. "Um…what's up?" Goku asked walking over to her.

"It's nothing Goku," she answered.

"Hey good luck you guys," everyone turned to see Bulma, Launch, Oolong and Puar looking over the wall as was Roshi who was standing on Turtle's head.

"Yes good luck and be sure to make me proud," he said.

"Will do," Goku said and Yamcha and Krillin nodded.

"Attention all participants, the Martial Arts Tournament shall soon begin, please proceed into the building," a voice announced and the fighters began to walk into the building.

"So Daisuke, you were training with Goku how strong do you think he is?" Yamcha asked the blue haired yellow eyed girl who stopped and looked at him.

"He's strong, very strong. I'd like to say that I'm pretty good, but I won less than half the time, and I don't think I've ever seen him go all out," she answered making Yamcha and Krillin gulp.

"Hey where'd Master Roshi go?" asked Puar, looking around for the old turtle hermit.

"He probably went to use the bathroom again," Bulma answered.

Meanwhile Daisuke, Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin walked into the tournament building to see over a hundred and eighty participants were competing in the tournament. Goku then walked up to one in particular, an old man with bluish grey hair with a beard the same style as Roshi's was and wore black pants and a black dress shirt.

"Hey is that Jackie Chun?" asked a contestant who was a bipedal bear.

"Yeah it is, whoa never thought I would be this close to him," said another man who wore a turban.

"Hey Mr Chun, glad to see you made it," Goku greeted.

"Ah Goku, good to see you once again. I can see you've gotten much stronger. It would be a pleasure to face you again," Jackie Chun replied.

"Yep, and this time I'm gonna beat you and win this whole tournament," Goku said, and Jackie Chun nodded as he walked off.

"While as Master Roshi I knew that you would hold back against me, but as Jackie Chun I know you will not hold back. And I would also like to see how strong your new companion is. I can sense her power…but also a great sadness…something must have happened to the poor girl not long ago," he thought.

"May I have your attention please," an official said. "The first order of business is to organise the matches, please take a number from the boxes on either side of the table." The fighters did so.

"I'm 62… looks like I'm in the latter half of block two," Krillin said.

"I'm in the second half of block one," Goku piped in.

"Please don't let me be against Goku," Yamcha begged as he looked at his number. "Phew, I'm in the first half of block one," he said relieved.

"I'm in the first part of block one as well," Daisuke said and Yamcha gulped. "Well, if you and I fight one another, let's have a good fight," she told him with a smile, showing her sharp canine teeth, and Yamcha nodded but he was still nervous as hell.

"What about you sir?" Goku asked Jackie Chun.

"I'm 178…that puts me in block four," he answered.

"Yay, we don't' have to fight one another," Krillin cheered.

"Now then the rules are as follows; each fight shall be confined to the ring, no weapons are allowed, and the fight will continue until a winner has been declared. This is the preliminaries to determine the eight finalists who will continue on to the championship," the official explained.

"Good luck Krillin," Goku said and nodded before walking off to his block.

Meanwhile the three eyed man looked at Goku with interest. "That's him alright."

"Are you sure Tien?" asked his companion.

"Yes Chiaotzu, I'm sure. I never expected to see him again, not here at least," Tien answered.

"Our first fight will be in block one and be between number's one and two," the official said.

"That's me. Save my spot," Yamcha said climbing into the ring.

"Good luck," Daisuke and Goku told him as he stood across from his opponent and cracked his neck. He took a stance and his opponent growled. Grabbing several wooden boards, he tossed them into the air and punched them, breaking them into pieces.

"Nice, but boards don't hit back," Yamcha said.

"If they could, they'd have a much better chance at winning this match then you do," he opponent replied.

"Gentlemen please let's focus on the match," the official said as he waved his hand and Yamcha's opponent charged at him. To his and everyone but Goku and Daisuke's shock, he seemingly vanished only to reappear behind his opponent, who then turned around only to be hit with a simple backhand, knocking him to the ground and into unconsciousness.

"Fighter one wins via knockout," the official declared.

"Wahoo. Go Yamcha," Goku cheered and Daisuke smiled slightly.

"Hey, Krillin's match is about to begin," Yamcha said.

"Let's go and watch," Goku said walking over, and the others followed him to see Krillin waiting in the ring. A few seconds later the entire building began to shake as Krillin's opponent stepped onto the ring and towered over everyone, his head nearly touching the roof.

"Oh no," Yamcha said.

"Yamcha, you know this guy?" Goku asked him.

"Yeah. He is called Anton the Great and he used to be in the professional wrestling circuit, he was so good nobody would fight him," Yamcha answered.

"He's that strong?" Daisuke asked.

"That is an understatement," Yamcha answered as the match began and Anton the Great began to try and squash Krillin but he jumped away each time. "Don't let him grab you Krillin!" Yamcha warned Krillin. Unfortunately for the shorter boy, Anton managed to grab Krillin in his large fist. "Oh no this is bad; Anton can crush boulders with his bare hands."

"Krillin no," Goku said worried as Krillin struggled in vain before he smirked.

"How's my acting?" he asked.

"Wha?" Anton asked before his opponent elbowed his hand making him shout in pain and forced him to let Krillin go. He then roared in anger and went to grab Krillin again but this time he grabbed his finger and with unforseen strength threw Anton over his shoulder and out of the ring making everyone including Daisuke's jaw drop in shock.

"Whoa," she said in awe. She knew that she could have done the same easily, but she honestly hadn't expected that from Krillin.

"The match between Number 12 and Number 13 shall begin, both fighters make their way to ring one," an official said.

"Oh that's me," Daisuke said as she headed to the ring and jumped into the air and landed in the ring and she saw her opponent before her and he cracked his knuckles while she cracked her neck.

"If both fighters are ready begin," Daisuke's opponent ran towards Daisuke at a decent speed but to Daisuke he was slow as a slug, she leaned to the side avoiding his punch.

"Oh I felt a breeze with that one," she taunted him.

"Why you little! Hold still you mutt!" her opponent shouted as he tried in vain to land a hit and Daisuke danced around his strikes before she ducked under one punch and performed a spinning uppercut as she shouted….

"SHORYUKEN!" the man was hit in the jaw and sent flying through the roof making everyone's jaw drop.

"Whoa…what was that move?" Yamcha asked.

"Ha, Daisuke called it the Shoryuken. She said she figured it out after watching a rather talented martial artist named Ryu use it," Goku answered with a grin as Daisuke walked over. "It's actually a pity he didn't want to fight in the tournament, he would have done well."

"That was easy. I hope the rest of the fights are more challenging," she said.

"More then you'll know little girl," Tien thought as he had overheard her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Meet Tien The Three Eyed Fighter

Chapter Four

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Hey Daisuke, that last attack you used was fairly impressive," Krillin complimented.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Yamcha added making Daisuke grin.

"Thanks you two, it took me a while to actually get the movements down just right so I could use it whenever I wanted," she explained.

"Think you could teach it to us?" Yamcha asked but Daisuke shook her head.

"Sorry, but the man I learned it from, Ryu, said that he didn't want me teaching it to others," she answered. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Krillin replied.

"It's just as well, such a simple technique wouldn't help you losers much in this tournament anyway." Daisuke frowned as she and the others turned to see Tien and Chiaotzu walk up to them.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked him dangerously.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," Tien answered coolly.

"And why do you think that?" Yamcha asked clenching his fists as he glared at Tien who smirked and looked at Goku, who returned his gaze.

'He looks really familiar,' Goku thought.

"Hey, you guys were with that old guy with the crane on his hat," Daisuke said looking at them. "What do you two want?" she asked before Goku yelped.

"I remember you now. Both you and your little friend are bad, you tried to hurt Ino-Shika-Cho," he said glaring at Tien who smirked.

"You mean these two are the ones behind sending Ino-Shika-Cho into a rampage and they'd defeat him to collect a reward from the villagers?" Daisuke asked and Goku nodded.

"Amazing how events can change given ones matter of perspective. I did him a favour by not finishing what he started," Tien said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yamcha snarled.

"Sorry I forgot my audience, I'll use less syllables. I can't be defeated, you four are lucky we don't have a match in the preliminaries otherwise I would crush you," Tien answered with a smirk.

"Whatever," Yamcha replied as Tien chuckled to himself. Meanwhile Chiaotzu was staring at Krillin silently.

"Uh…what's with your friend? He's staring at me," he said as Chiaotzu simply remained silent which confused Krillin. After several moments, Chiaotzu pointed at him and spoke.

"Midget." Krillin nearly fell over in shock before he frowned and pointed back.

"Watch your mouth. I wouldn't be joking about anyone's size if I were you tiny," he shot back.

"Midget," Chiaotzu said again.

"Stop saying that," Krillin told him, but Chiaotzu poked his tongue out at Krillin.

"Chiaotzu stop that. You know as well as I do that it's unfair to make fun of your inferiors, especially ones with such limited skills as these four," Tien told his friend. "We both know they won't survive the preliminaries let alone the tournament."

"There is such a thing as concealing one's true strength pal," Daisuke told him as she clenched her fists. "Now get lost or get hit," she warned him.

"Ha. Judging by how your and your friends' matches went, I've got plenty of time. Both you and your friend here had chances to hit critical strikes on your opponents but you passed them up, big mistake," Tien told Daisuke and Yamcha.

"Whenever I fight, my goal is to defeat my opponent not murder him," Yamcha said. "However if you and I have a match in the tournament, I'll gladly reconsider my policy."

"Really? Why wait? Fight now," he replied, his three eyes widening, and he chuckled.

"Oh anytime you're willing, I'd love the chance to shut you up," Yamcha said, and both he and Tien glared at one another.

"Yamcha don't do this," Goku said.

"It's okay, Goku. This guy obviously has a problem and I'm going to solve it for him," Yamcha replied.

"Settle down boys," said Jackie Chun as he stood off to the side of Tien. "Whatever problem the two of you are having, you should ask yourselves if this fight is truly worth it. Because if you fight now you will be thrown out of the tournament."

"Mind your business old man," Tien told him.

"That old man happens to be Jackie Chun, he won the last tournament," Yamcha told him.

"You competed at the last tournament as well correct? If this decrepit old man proved too much of a challenge then you've no business fighting me," Tien said with a cruel smirk.

"Alright come on," Yamcha told him.

"Thanks, but I would rather not waste my time on someone like you. Let's go," Tien told Chiaotzu, and both walked away.

"That jerk, he has no idea who he is messing with. My parents were six feet tall!" Krillin shouted.

"Well looks like you got the… _short_ end of the stick," Daisuke told him with a smirk, and he growled.

"Attention all fighters in block three, will fighters ninety nine and one hundred please step forward," an official called out.

"Good, my turn," Tien said with a smirk.

"Fight well Tien," Chiaotzu said.

"Of course I will," he replied.

"Have you ever seen someone so pompous?" Yamcha asked glaring at Tien.

"That jerk is all talk. I bet he doesn't make it past his first match," Krillin said with a confident grin, but Daisuke however wasn't so sure.

'I don't know about that. That guy didn't look like the type to simply brag about how great he is without being able to back it up. This should be an interesting match,' she thought walking towards Block Three to get a better few of the upcoming battle.

"You fought this guy before Goku, is he as tough as he says he is?" Yamcha asked Goku who put his arms behind his head.

"Yes, he's tough," he answered. Tien removed his robe and tossed it into the air where it landed into Chiaotzu's outstretched hands.

"What a show off," Krillin grumbled before the very ground shook and his eyebrows shot up as a giant sumo wrestler entered the ring.

"A sumo," Daisuke said in awe as the sumo began to do some basic stretches when a man beside her chuckled.

"How pathetic, I'm surprised he could even stand up," he said, and the sumo turned and walked out of the ring towards him. Daisuke took several steps to the side.

"Say that again," the sumo said.

"What're you deaf fatso?" the man asked.

"Try me," the sumo challenged. The man punched the sumo, but to his shock his hand sunk into the man's incredible girth. As struggled to free himself, the sumo gave him a simple palm thrust to the face, sending him flying into the wall and leaving behind a deep imprint and spider web cracks behind.

"Ouch," Daisuke said. 'But he had that one coming,' she added mentally.

"That sumo guy sure is strong," Yamcha said.

"Yes. His girth is actually an advantage, most attacks on him are ineffective," Jackie Chun added, standing beside Yamcha.

"Fighters hold your positions. Ready go!" the official shouted as the sumo stomped taking his stance.

"Invincible," he said tapping his stomach and he charged towards Tien who smirked and he took a stance and as the sumo neared him he suddenly stopped and Tien walked away and the sumo collapsed unconscious.

"Fighter one hundred is down, fighter ninety nine wins by knockout," the official said.

"That was so fast I didn't see a thing," one fighter said.

"That was four punches and three kicks, man this guy is fast," Daisuke said amazed at Tien's speed.

"I'll say," Goku said impressed.

"He was good but he wasn't that great," Krillin told him.

'That's what you amateurs think. I wasn't even going all out. If I did, that fatso would be dead,' Tien thought.

"The next match in block one is about to take place. Fighters twenty seven and twenty eight please step forward," an official said.

"Alright I'm up!" Goku cheered, running to block one and he climbed into the ring and began to stretch.

"Finally we get to see Goku fight," Krillin said as Daisuke walked over and stood beside him.

'Come on Goku, you can do it,' she thought as Goku's opponent who was a tall man with dark skin, a yellow toga with a blue sash, a black afro, moustache, and beard stepped into the ring. Both he and Goku bowed.

"The fighters get younger every year. Soon I shall be fighting infants," his opponent said.

"That's Goku's opponent?" Krillin asked. "He doesn't look very strong,"

"I feel bad for him. Goku is not someone you want to fight on your first match," Yamcha said.

'Come on boy, show me what you've learned in the time you were travelling the world,' Jackie Chun thought.

"I don't believe it. Is that King Chappa?" asked a fighter who was a bipedal leopard.

"You're right," a fighter beside him answered.

"It is. King Chappa," Jackie Chun said.

"King Chappa!? That's _the_ King Chappa? Oh man, Goku doesn't stand a chance," Yamcha said.

"What's the big deal?" Krillin asked him.

"It's said that he is one of the strongest men alive," he answered and Jackie Chun nodded.

"The last time King Chappa entered the martial arts tournament he became the champion without ever being touched by a single opponent,"

"I think you guys are seriously underestimating Goku," Daisuke said. "Just watch."

"Fighters ready and begin," the official said as Goku and Chappa took a stance.

"Don't worry little one. I will stop just before I kill you," Chappa told him.

"Thanks, but I don't plan on dying today," Goku replied.

"Intense," Daisuke said. "Other than our spars and Ryu, I don't think I've seen Goku fight an opponent like this before."

"Poor Goku, I can't think of a worse opponent for him to face so early in the tournament," Jackie Chun said. "I hope you've spent your time abroad wisely my young pupil," he thought as Chappa and Goku prepared to fight.

"The fear inside you swells, but I'll soon replace it with pain," Chappa told Goku.

"Thanks, but I can handle it," he replied.

Goku jumped into the air and fly towards Chappa before punching him in the jaw making him stumble backwards in shock.

"That's something you don't see every day," Jackie Chun said.

"Wahoo! Go Goku! Kick his ass!" Daisuke cheered, and Goku gave her a thumb up. Chappa took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I was mistaken. I am not dealing with an ordinary child," he said with a chuckle and Goku laughed in reply before both continued their match. Chappa threw a fast kick but Goku dodged it, Chappa then jumped and swung his arm down in a chop but Goku avoided the blow by leaping into the air. He threw a punch but Chappa caught it. Goku then kicked Chappa in the chest and followed with another barrage, making Chappa fall to the ground and the other fighters cheer. Chappa got to his feet and he growled in anger.

"Oh man, this guy looks like he's out for blood," Yamcha said.

"He will now use the eight handed technique," Jackie Chun said.

"Eight handed. Now this I've got to see," Daisuke said.

"Now you shall see the reason for which I am feared," Chappa said as he began his attack his hands became a blur it looked like that he had eight hands and not just two but to his and everyone else's amazement Goku was dodging each strike.

"Goku's dodging each hit!" Yamcha shouted amazed.

"Go Goku!" Daisuke cheered as Goku tripped Chappa up.

"You shouldn't leave your feet unguarded," Goku said.

"Argh! You shall pay for your insolence!" Chappa shouted as he jumped up and threw a punch but Goku vanished. "Where is he!?"

"In the air!" a fighter shouted and Chappa looked to see Goku high in the air.

"Oh boy, he just made a big mistake," Jackie Chun said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked him.

"You're only delaying the inevitable. Come down here and face me!" Chappa shouted at Goku who bounced off the roof of the building and shot down towards Chappa. The large man carefully threw a punch at Goku, clearly counting on the young boy's apparent lack of mobility in the air, when he suddenly breathed out and stopped for a moment in mid-air before kicking Chappa in the face, sending him flying out of the ring.

"Number twenty eight wins the match by knockout," the official said and Goku bowed.

"I've never seen a move like that before. He actually stopped his descent by controlling his breathing. Amazing," Jackie Chun said.

"Whatever he learned since the last tournament, it seems to be working," Yamcha said as Goku ran over to them.

"I won Krillin. That was fun," he said with a grin.

"You sure did, but don't you think you should save up some of your moves for later on?" Krillin asked him in reply.

"Don't worry, I plan too. I'm saving my biggest moves for the finals," he answered. "I can't wait to use them against you guys," he said happily while Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, me too," Yamcha said nervously.

"How much is this boy holding back? Could it be he is stronger than me?" Jackie Chun thought.

"Fighter 178, fighter 179," an official at Block Four called.

"I cannot lose this match," Jackie Chun thought.

"Mr Chun, Mr Chun. Aren't you 178?" Daisuke asked him. He looked up surprised before proceeding to Block Four's ring, still deep in thought as he stood across from a large bear man.

"Good luck Jackie Chun," Goku called to him.

"Begin," the official said and the bear got ready to fight although Jackie Chun remained in thought.

"Goku is showing a level of skill far beyond his years. He's doing things of which I have never seen before," he thought.

"Hey gramps! Are we gonna fight or what!?" the bear asked him.

"Why is he just standing there? Somethings up," Daisuke said and Goku nodded.

"Could it be that Goku is stronger than me? Has the student surpassed his master? If so what good am I?" Jackie Chun thought as the bear roared and charged him. He saw an image of Goku charging towards him in the bear's place. He frowned before he vanished from sight as the bear punched at him before reappearing in front of the bear's chest. Delivering a fierce elbow, he followed with a fierce uppercut and moved into a kick that sent the bear off his feet. Yamcha and Krillin were shocked as the bear hit the ground hard knocked out. Jackie Chun looked at his opponent and saw only Goku out cold before he heard the official declaring him the winner of the match.

"Way to go Jackie," Goku said with a grin.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Jackie Chun said to himself.

"He's gonna make it to the finals, guarantee," Daisuke said.

"I'll say. The finals are sure going to be interesting and dangerous this time around," Yamcha said. And soon his statement proved to be true as the tournament continued to progress. Daisuke's next opponent was a slightly tougher challenge then her previous one. She kicked her opponent hard, making him skid towards the edge of the ring and he teetered on the ledge.

She jumped into the air and began to spin around like a mini-tornado. She charged towards her opponent and delivered a vicious punch, sending him flying out of the ring and crashing into the ground. Daisuke grinned and gave a thumb up to Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun who nodded in return.

Goku's next match was against a massive tiger man who threw several kicks at Goku who dodged each strike before grabbing his arm and flipping him over his body and out of the ring, making Goku the victor of the match.

Krillin then fought his next fight and dodged several strikes from his opponent before delivering a flying kick to his chest, sending the man to the ground out cold. Jackie Chun then fought a fighter who was more fox then man and decimated him before knocking him to the ground and holding his fist above his opponent's face. "I give up," the fighter shouted making Jackie Chun grin.

Yamcha meanwhile was fighting a kickboxer and was clearly winning the match, countering and dodging his opponent's strikes.

"I was mistaken. He's a better fighter than I first thought, but he's still weak," Tien said as he and Chiaotzu watched.

"No, he's conserving for later," Chiaotzu told him as Yamcha kicked his opponent hard in the butt making him flee the ring.

"Fighter out of bounds. Fighter one wins," the official said and Yamcha smiled.

"You've gotten stronger Yamcha," Goku complimented him.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Attention fighters, we will now take a ninety minute recess," an official said through a megaphone.

"Alright. Food!" Goku cheered running off.

"Oh no you don't," Daisuke said running after him, and Krillin and Yamcha followed. Soon the four of them along with Roshi were eating food at a table. Goku was scoffing down everything in reach while Daisuke was munching on a bone she had devoured the meat off of due to her canine instincts making themselves known.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you table manners?" Krillin asked them both.

"I agree," Jackie Chun said drinking some water. "This year's competition is tough, don't you think?" he asked them.

"Well, if we're stronger then you we've got nothing to worry about," Krillin said.

"Krillin! This is no place for such overbearing arrogance," Jackie Chun said making everyone at the table look at him shocked. "If you keep such a closed mind to defeat then you are sure to lose," he told them.

"Weird. You sounded like Master Roshi just then," Krillin said.

"Yeah, he did," Yamcha said. "I would almost mistake you for him if you didn't have that much hair,"

"Me? Master Roshi? Oh that's ridiculous, thanks for the compliment but I'm just trying to impart some wisdom into you upstarts," Jackie Chun said quickly, making Daisuke raise an eyebrow before her and everyone else's attention was drawn to the sound of Tien shouting at a cook.

"You call this a meal? This is an insult. You trying to pass of this garbage as food. After a long day of fighting I expect a decent meal," he said picking the chef up by the collar.

"So go cook one," Tien turned to see Daisuke glaring at him.

"Oh it's you. What do you want girl?" he asked. His gaze drifted off to her tail. "Or should I say mutt?"

"If you can't play nice then I'm gonna ask you to leave," she answered.

"Really? I've seen you fight and to be honest, I'm not impressed," Tien taunted with a smirk. "You think you can fight me?" he asked. Daisuke grinned and nodded.

"Bring it," she told him.

"Here I am. Come and get me," Tien replied.

"With pleasure," Daisuke replied and Tien took his stance and Daisuke stood from her seat and faced him. She sunk into a balanced position, elongated nails clearly visible and her fangs showing.

Both waited for the other to move when Daisuke blurred from sight and appeared behind Tien with a smirk. Tien smirked as well, thinking she missed until the hat he was wearing and part of his robes were torn to shreds. His smirk fell.

"Enough both of you! This is neither the time nor the place for such actions. Got it!?" Jackie Chun shouted walking up to them.

"Whatever. Chiaotzu let's go. We're done here," Tien said walking off, and his teammate followed him. Daisuke snarled.

"Jerk."

"Calm yourself Daisuke. Don't let your anger control you," Jackie Chun warned her.

"Jackie Chun?" asked a voice and he turned to see a man with tanned skin wearing a turban and orange robe.

"Nam," he greeted with a smile.

"Nam, it's you," Goku said as he and Krillin ran up to him.

"Goku, good to see you once again," he greeted.

"What's wrong does your village need water again?" Yamcha asked him.

"No. my village's water supply troubles are all sorted thanks to Goku and Jackie Chun here," Nam answered.

"Mr Chun, I didn't know you helped out Nam's village," Krillin said.

"It was nothing," Jackie Chun replied.

"So what're you doing here?" Goku asked Nam.

"I'm here to test my skills against the best fighters in the land. And I am looking forward to our rematch," Nam answered, looking at Goku who smiled.

"Sounds great," he replied, and Nam nodded and walked off. Soon the matches began again, and all but eight of the competitors had been defeated. Daisuke defeated her last opponent easily as did Goku, Krillin Yamcha, and Jackie Chun.

"Looks like all that training paid off huh Goku?" Daisuke asked. He nodded with a grin.

"Medic! We need a medic!" an official shouted making the group look over to see a badly injured Nam in the ring with Tien standing over him, a cruel smirk written on his face.

"Fighter ninety-nine wins, and he is now going to the championship," an official said.

"Is he alright?" Daisuke asked a doctor.

"He's gonna be fine. He has several severe injuries but he'll pull through," he answered.

"Too bad. Maybe I should have hit harder. After all, amateurs like that don't belong in this tournament," Tien said walking off. Daisuke and Goku growled and went to attack Tien, but Jackie Chun, Krillin, and Yamcha grabbed them and held them back.

"You hurt my friend, you're gonna pay!" Goku shouted at him.

"Get back here you lousy coward!" Daisuke shouted as well.

"Calm down you two," Yamcha told them.

"Yeah, save it for the finals," Krillin said.

"When the finals happen, I hope I fight that jerk. I'm going to make him scream for mercy," Daisuke promised growling, and she clenched her fists so hard some blood dripped to the floor.

A short while later Daisuke, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Tien, Chiaotzu, and a man who looked like a wolf were in the building beside the main fighting ring.

"Alright. Each of you shall choose a number and whichever you choose will determine who you will fight first," a man with sunglasses explained. Tien smirked and he leaned down and whispered something into Chiaotzu's ear who nodded. Daisuke saw this and frowned before walking towards the box an official held. She reached in and, unknown to everyone, Chiaotzu held his finger up and it glowed blue briefly. Daisuke pulled a paper out and looked at the number.

"Number One," she said.

"That puts you in the first match then," the man wearing sunglasses said putting Daisuke's name on a board. Krillin then stepped up and took a number as well and he gulped and showed he had number two. "Alright that's the first match settled then, Daisuke versus Krillin," the announcer for the finals said.

"Me next," Yamcha said as he took a number which was number four, putting him in the second match. Tien then stepped up and took a number. Smirking, he showed that he had number three, pitting him against Yamcha. The other four took their numbers and soon the matches were determined. It would be Goku versus Chiaotzu and Jackie Chun versus the Man Wolf.

"Alright then. The first match is Daisuke versus Krillin. Can both of you make your way to the ring," the announcer said.

"Good luck Daisuke," Goku said and she nodded. "You as well Krillin," Goku then told Krillin who nodded back.

"Let's have a good match," Daisuke told him and Krillin smirked.

"You got it. Don't expect me to go easy on you," he replied.

"Oh don't worry. I'm going full out," Daisuke said as she walked out to the ring followed by Krillin. The crowd cheered as they took their places.

"Are both fighters ready?" the announcer asked with a microphone in hand and both nodded. "Then the first match of the finals of the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament begin!" he shouted.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Tien Claims his next victim

Chapter Five

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Are both fighters ready?" the announcer asked with a microphone in hand, and both Daisuke and Krillin nodded. "Then the first match of the finals of the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament between Daisuke Motomiya and Krillin begins!" he shouted.

"Here we go, this fight is going to be great," Puar said as he along with Oolong, Turtle, Bulma, and Launch who now had blue hair and a gentle expression on her face stood in front row.

"Especially since we've got a good view of the action thanks to Launch here," Oolong said making the blue haired woman look at them slightly confused.

"I did?" she asked and both Puar and Oolong nodded. "Oh, I must have sneezed again."

"Yeah, you kind of did," Bulma told her, and Launch bowed her head slightly with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Well, look who it is. More of that old turtle Roshi's rabble," a snide voice from behind them spoke, making the group turn and glare at Master Shen who stood behind them with a smirk.

"What do you want Shen?" Bulma asked him with a frown.

"I just came to watch one of Roshi's students fight. I hope this fight isn't over too quickly, it would be embarrassing for that old hermit to hear that one of his students had lost to a mangy mutt. I hope he won't get rabies from her," Shen answered chuckling cruelly.

"That's not very nice," Launch chided him.

"Yeah, who do you think are? What did Daisuke ever do to you?" Bulma asked Shen angrily.

"I'm just voicing my concerns for that mutt. I would hate for her to have to be put down," he answered cruelly.

"The nerve of that prick!" Daisuke thought as she heard Shen's cruel comments about her, and her slitted eyes narrowed. "Oh, I'm gonna kick his prized pupils asses and show him just what kind of mutt I am." She looked at Krillin and saw him clench his fists. The muscles in his legs tense slightly. "Show time."

"Here I come, Daisuke," Krillin warned before he ran towards Daisuke at a surprising speed. To most watching he was almost a blur, but to Daisuke's eyes his movements were clear. She held up her arms and blocked Krillin's first punch. He jumped upwards and flipped around to deliver an axe kick to Daisuke. Blocking it with her forearms, she then pushed him back, causing him to flip backwards and land on his feet. "You're good," he complimented, and Daisuke nodded.

"You got that just from me blocking your first two attacks?" Daisuke asked him. "I really wasted my time training then if that is all it takes to impress someone," she mumbled holding her head with her hand. This action made angered Krillin, believing that his opponent was not taking him seriously. "Now it's my turn," Daisuke said as Krillin readied himself for his opponent's assault.

Meanwhile Yamcha, Goku, Jackie Chun, Chiaotzu and Tien were able to see the fight by leaning around the wall cutting off the arena from the waiting area.

"I feel bad for Krillin, Daisuke is going to clean the floor with him," Goku said sadly.

"What're you talking about Goku? The match has only began, and Daisuke only blocked two of Krillin's attacks; I doubt this match will be over that quickly," Yamcha replied.

"Well, I've fought Daisuke a lot during our spars while we were travelling, she's really fast and pretty strong too," Goku said. "But that's only matched by her endurance." Daisuke crouched before she sped forwards towards Krillin. Jumping into the air, she spun around and sent a kick towards her opponent who blocked it and was sent skidding to the side. Daisuke then reappeared in front of him and threw a fist. He caught it before attempting to retaliate with a punch of his own, but Daisuke caught it with her free hand and both struggled against the other trying to gain some leverage.

"You're good, Krillin," Daisuke told her foe.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Krillin replied before flipping Daisuke into the air so she would land behind him. She landed on her feet but found herself near the edge of the arena. Krillin ran towards her and jumped into the air to deliver a flying kick hoping to knock her out of the ring, but at the last second Daisuke slid underneath the short martial artist and rose to her feet behind Krillin. Grabbed him from behind, she tossed him into the air. She immediately followed him by leaping into the air herself and rose above him. With a twist, Daisuke delivered a spin kick meant to knock him out of the ring. Fortunately for Krillin, he managed to bring up enough of a guard to push back against the strike and instead smashed into the stage.

"Ow! What a move by Daisuke. It looks like Krillin is might be out of this fight," the announcer with the sunglasses announced. Moments later Krillin pulled himself up and groaned. "Nope, he's alright folks, just a little banged up,"

"Wow, did you see how fast Daisuke moved? One second she's on the edge of the arena, the next she's in the air kicking Krillin down," Oolong said amazed.

"I doubt that's all she can do," Bulma said as Daisuke landed on the ground.

"That was a nice attack Daisuke, but I am not done yet," he said.

"Then by all means, Krillin. Bring it on," Daisuke replied waving her hand, and Krillin nodded before charging Daisuke who waited for him to close the distance. She leaned backwards avoiding Krillin's punch before throwing her own. Krillin blocked her attack before he jumped and kicked Daisuke in the chest, making her stumble back. Krillin flipped away before he charged towards Daisuke and began to deliver a flurry of kicks and punches that she was able to block or counter with relative ease. She grabbed Krillin's ankle and she began to spin around holding onto Krillin's ankle tightly. "Up you go!" she shouted, throwing Krillin into the air, and she jumped up after him.

She threw a punch at him, but he blocked it and traded a flurry of punches and kicks with Daisuke before he flipped and delivered an axe kick to her. Raising her hands to block the strike, Daisuke was nonetheless thrown to the ground with a crash.

"Ouch, that has to hurt," the announcer said into his microphone as the crowd watched as Daisuke climbed to her feet easily.

"Man she's tough," Yamcha said as he and Goku watched Krillin land on the ground. Daisuke ran towards him and punched him, sending him skidding across the arena.

Daisuke flipped some of her blue hair over her shoulder. "You're one of the best martial artists I've fought Krillin," she praised, "but you're not in my league."

Turning red with anger, Krillin yelled, "Shut up, I'm stronger than you!" He ran towards her at full speed, putting a large amount of Ki into his fist.

Goku winced. "This match is more or less over. Krillin got a bad matchup."

"It's not over yet," Yamcha protested again. Jackie Chun shook his head.

"Look at Daisuke, she's perfectly calm. She doesn't think that Krillin can hurt her. I guess we'll find out whether or not her confidence is warranted."

Moments later Krillin's fist collided with Daisuke's cheek, making her lean several inches back. He grinned with his success, but the expression twisted into horror upon seeing that there was no other reaction. When he took his fist away, there was only a minor scuff mark on Daisuke's cheek.

With an almost apologetic expression on her face, she retaliated with a hard kick that sent Krillin flying to the edge of the arena. "I won't insult you by asking you to give up, but it's over," Daisuke told him.

Krillin shakily clambered to his feet, his face a burning red. "I'm through playing around!" he shouted as he took a stance that made Daisuke's eyes widen in surprise.

"No way, he knows that move?" she wondered silently. "Great."

"Is Krillin about to do…?" Goku trailed off.

"I think he is," Yamcha answered.

"It is time to see what my young pupil has taught Daisuke over their journey," Jackie Chun thought to himself.

"He can't be thinking clearly, there are spectators behind me. That leave me with only a few options," Daisuke thought as Krillin began to charge up his attack. "And dodging is not one of them."

"Ka….Me….Ha…Me….," he said.

"Here it comes," Daisuke said as she clenched her fists.

"HAAAAAAA!" Krillin shouted as he fired a blue beam of Ki at her.

"Whoa nelly!" the announcer shouted.

"Daisuke move!" Goku shouted worried.

Daisuke charged Ki into her hands to strengthen them as the beam came closer to her.

"Come on Daisuke!" Goku whispered as the beam neared Daisuke.

To everyone's shock, she _caught_ the Kamehameha in her hands. She showed visible signs of strain as she held back the fierce energy attack. After a few seconds, she redirected it harmlessly into the air where it soared away.

There was a resounding silence for several moments as Daisuke turned her gaze on Krillin. "Now do you see the gap in our abilities? And what were you thinking, you could have badly hurt innocent people!" Krillin turned his head down in shame.

Her friends on the sidelines were flabbergasted, expressions of shock on all of their faces save Goku, who had a wry smile. "You certainly know how to be dramatic Daisuke," he remarked quietly.

"What kind of power does it take to deflect a Kamehameha with her bare hands?" Yamcha explained. "Is that even possible?"

Jackie Chun frowned thoughtfully. "It's possible, but you must be stronger than the attack used to escape with barely a scratch. Considering that she was almost unmoved by Krillin's strongest punch, I can see it."

"That's Daisuke for you," Goku said cheerfully.

"I won't give up!" Krillin yelled, panting from the exertion required to use the Kamehameha. He ran towards Daisuke and threw a punch at her, but she caught it and kicked Krillin back.

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" she shouted jumping into the air, and she stuck one of her legs out and span around like a helicopter. Krillin was kicked in the face several times before he was sent flying out of the arena and he crashed into the grass outside and he groaned. "I always liked shouting that," Daisuke admitted to herself.

"And Krillin is out of the arena. The winner of the first match of the Martial Arts Tournament is Daisuke Motomiya!" the announcer with sunglasses shouted, and Daisuke smiled as the crowd cheered.

"Alright Daisuke!" Goku cheered jumping up and down happily.

"Wow….I-I can't believe it," Yamcha said, utterly stunned at what had just happened.

"Incredible. I've never seen anything like that before," Jackie Chun said. "Is this how strong she has gotten while she trained with Goku….or is she even stronger than this and was only holding back?" he thought in worry as Daisuke jumped over to Krillin.

"Hey you alright?" she asked as Krillin groaned and nodded.

"I'll live," he answered.

"That's good to hear then, you fought well," Daisuke said as she held her hand out, and Krillin took it. She pulled him to his feet.

"Same to you. That was a good match, you must have learned a lot from Goku huh?" he asked.

"A little bit," Daisuke answered as she walked back to the other fighters with Krillin.

"Well, I'm impressed. That rabid mutt actually managed to win her fight, I think my students might find a worthy challenge in her. Either way, she will be put down when she fights them," Shen said chuckling, earning a glare from Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Launch.

"Daisuke that was awesome," Goku cheered making Daisuke smile and blush a bit.

"Ah it was nothing. I hope you win your match because I so want to fight you and show that I can beat you," she told Goku who nodded and chuckled.

"Okay folks, the next match will begin right now between Yamcha and Tien Shinhan!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Here they come!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Good luck Yamcha," Puar said. Meanwhile Yamcha and Tien were staring at one another.

"You're looking at the one who is going to take you down, you hearing me three eyes?" Yamcha asked Tien.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a sense of humour," Tien replied as he walked towards the arena and Yamcha followed him. Both took their places across from each other.

"When you bring together such talent as these, there are bound to be some interesting stories and what will truly astound trivia buffs for years to come. Yamcha is one of three students representing the turtle hermit master Roshi in the championship round," the announcer said.

"Master Roshi is out there somewhere I hope," Goku said looking at the crowd while Jackie Chun chuckled.

"Tien is a student of the crane hermit master Shen. Given the reputations of these two fighter's masters they are sure to put on a show," the announcer said.

"How's the view puppy?" Chiaotzu asked Daisuke who was looking over the wall with Goku to watch the fight and she snarled at Chiaotzu.

"Watch what you say brat. Unless of course you wanna be my new chew toy," she threatened but Chiaotzu remained unnerved.

"Bad puppy, you're going to the pound," he said pointing at Daisuke who snarled at him.

"Oh yeah!?" she shouted, but Goku grabbed her arm and shook his head. Growling, she nevertheless relented and went back to watch the fight.

"Tien will beat him," Shen said aloud.

"Shen will be sorry," Jackie Chun said to himself.

"What's the big deal? I said long ago these fights were fixed," a spectator said. Back on stage, Yamcha and Tien were glaring at each other.

"You have no idea who you're messing with. I was born to fight," Yamcha said.

"Is that so? Doesn't matter, I still plan on winning," Tien replied.

"Now who has the sense of humour?" Yamcha asked as a gong was struck.

"Match two begin," the announcer announced and the crowd cheered.

"I'll start of real slow so you can keep up Tien," Yamcha told Tien as he took a stance and Tien smirked.

"Do whatever makes you feel good Yamcha. It is still your funeral," he replied.

"So do you think Yamcha will win Goku?" Daisuke asked her friend.

"I'm not so sure. Tien is a good fighter. He and I fought before I met you on my training trip and I was nearly killed," he answered. "And he seems even stronger than before."

"Oh man, this won't be good then," Daisuke said.

"Go Yamcha!" Bulma cheered.

"Do your best Yamcha, you'll win!" Puar cheered his friend on and Shen chuckled to himself as the cheering died down. Tien took his stance and cracked his knuckles. Yamcha charged towards Tien and jumped, delivering a flying kick to Tien who blocked it with his arm. The three-eyed fighter then punched at Yamcha who dodged the attack. Letting loose a shout, Tien began to strike at Yamcha, his arms just a blur. Yamcha dodged or blocked each strike before ducking under a lightning fast kick. He then began to deliver his own strikes as well before jumping into the air.

He then flew down with another kick and Tien held his arms up, blocking it. Yamcha flipped away before landing on the ground again. Leaping towards Yamcha, Tien aimed a low kick at his opponent's legs, but Yamcha leapt over the attack and Tien slid to a standing position behind him. Yamcha tried to ram an elbow back at Tien, but the three-eyed fighter blocked. Both backing away, he and Yamcha circled one another. Yamcha dodged punches before delivering rapid fire shots to Tien's chest.

Tien then ducked an uppercut before hitting Yamcha with his own. In retaliation, Yamcha kneed him in the gut and a face punch sent Tien back. Tien dodged Yamcha's kicks and punches before sending a punch at Yamcha who caught it and kicked Tien in the gut, making his opponent grunt in pain and nearly fall to one knee. Tien then kneed Yamcha, sending him flying onto his back. Jumping into the air, Tien flew down towards Yamcha who began to roll away as Tien tried to strike at his downed opponent.

"Some extraordinary moves by Yamcha. He can really role with the punches," the announcer said as Yamcha kicked Tien in the face, making him stumble in shock before he roared and kicked Yamcha hard. Yamcha flipped back before jumping into the air as Tien lunged at him. Tien jumped up after his opponent and both exchanged blows in mid-air before Yamcha punched Tien, sending him back down. Tien landed on his feet and Yamcha followed, and both panting heavily as the crowd began to whisper to one another.

"What a fight," Daisuke said amazed.

"Yeah, this is exciting," Goku replied. "But not as exciting as your fight Daisuke," he added and Daisuke smiled.

"Wow! That's all that I can say, what a start for the first fight. Yamcha and Tien are evenly matched. The result is unbelievable!" the announcer shouted.

"This guy is relentless. It looks like the crowd is having fun," Yamcha thought.

"Seems this upstart wasn't bragging at all. He is good, perhaps I will have to get serious after all," Tien thought.

"Times up. Wolf Fang Blowing Technique!" Yamcha shouted.

"Ha, sounds like fun," Tien said as Yamcha took a stance.

"What's he doing?" Daisuke asked as she could have sworn she saw three wolves appear around Yamcha's fists.

"I wonder what it is," Goku said in wonder as he and Daisuke watched Yamcha ready his attack. Taking a stance, Yamcha held his arms out and ran towards Tien who returned the charge towards him. Yamcha shouted as Daisuke saw a wolf appear in Yamcha's place several times as both Yamcha and Tien clashed. The two fighters began exchanging rapid fire strikes, blocking and striking one another with such ferocity that everyone was left amazed.

Tien blocked a punch from Yamcha before sending his own that the Turtle School student sidestepped. Yamcha clamped his hand down on Tien's arm like a wolf biting its prey before he threw another punch, narrowly missing Tien but leaving a cut which dripped with blood. Tien sent a punch which Yamcha dodged and got a cut on his own cheek.

"How did he get so fast?" Goku asked shocked.

"Yamcha's progress is astounding, I'm amazed at how much he's improved," Jackie Chun thought as he watched the match. Yamcha jumped into the air and Tien followed after him. Both hit each other with enough force to send the other flying back, and they both hit the ground before pulling themselves up.

"Was that your big technique? You should call it Wolf Fang Blowing Hot Air," Tien said as he wiped the blood from his cheek and Yamcha did the same.

"Let me put it to you another way," Yamcha said before jumping into the air and was lost in the sunlight. He flew down with a shout and Daisuke saw a wolf appear again before Yamcha kicked Tien with rapid fire shots. Following up on his successful attack, he flipping back and kicked Tien, sending the three-eyed man flying back and landing on his chest. The crowd cheered as Tien grunted in pain.

"What's that? I'm sorry I don't speak pain," Yamcha said before Tien laughed as he got to his feet slowly.

"I must admit what you lack in skill you make up for in amusement," he mocked Yamcha who growled and jumped into the air again. Tien bent his knees and he grunted and strained as his skin turned red and his muscles bulged. Yamcha came down and began to kick Tien's chest again, but this time Tien was barely affected.

"Whoa, Yamcha is good," Daisuke said.

"Yes, but not enough," Jackie Chun mumbled as Yamcha jumped back.

"Was that all you got? I appreciate the massage though, but I thought you could fight," Tien mocked.

"I…Impossible," Yamcha said.

"Nothing is impossible," Tien replied charging Yamcha again, and both began to fight again. This time Tien had the clear advantage and was pummelling Yamcha before he kicked him to the ground.

"Yamcha is hurt," Goku said.

"Oh man," Daisuke groaned as Tien chuckled.

"For someone who does not speak pain, you seem to be very fluent in it," he mocked.

"You got three eyes, so read my lips. I've trained too hard to lose now," Yamcha said. He got up and lunged at Tien, who kneed him in the face and kicked him hard, sending him spinning through the air before he crashed to the ground.

"Was that all?" Tien asked as Yamcha chuckled and stood up.

"Guess what? I got my second wind, and it's blowing like a hurricane," he said as he took a stance.

"What's he doing now?" Goku asked.

"The Kamehameha!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"What?!" Jackie Chun thought. "If Yamcha thinks he can handle the Kamehameha wave he must have been hit harder than I thought.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…." Yamcha said.

"Do it," Tien said.

"HAAAA!" Yamcha shouted as he fired his attack and it flew towards Tien, whose three eyes widened slightly before Tien clasped his hands together and pointed his pointer fingers up and his body began to glow slightly.

"HAAAA!" Tien shouted as the Kamehameha neared him and the attack hit an invisible barrier in front of Tien and was rebounded towards Yamcha.

"He turned it around!" Goku shouted.

"Oh nuts!" Jackie Chun and Daisuke shouted as the beam neared Yamcha but he jumped over it and the beam barely went over the stands, causing people to scream in terror and duck.

"How'd he do that!?" Daisuke shouted.

"Roshi's been holding out on me," Yamcha said to himself.

"Yamcha behind you!" Goku shouted but it was too late as Tien appeared behind Yamcha and kicked him in the back, sending him flying towards the ground. He hit it hard and was knocked out. Bulma covered her eyes while Launch and Puar screamed in worry.

"Hey no fair!" Goku shouted as Tien came down and delivered a knee drop to Yamcha's leg, breaking it with an audible snap.

"Why do the psychos come out on my shift?" the announcer asked in disbelief as Daisuke and Goku ran over to Yamcha.

"Yamcha, you okay?" Daisuke asked trying to awaken Yamcha.

"Can't you see he's out cold, mutt?" Tien asked, and Daisuke snarled as the announcer walked over to check on Yamcha.

"By way of knockout Yamcha is unable to continue the fight, therefore match two goes to Tien," The announcer said. "We need a doctor and call the hospital and call for an ambulance."

"Yamcha! It wasn't supposed to be this way," Puar said flying over before he turned into a flying carpet. "Goku, put him on hurry."

"Right," Goku said. "Daisuke help me out here."

"Right," Daisuke replied as she helped Goku put Yamcha on the carpet.

"Puar hurry," Goku told the carpet who flew off as fast as he could.

"I'm going to the hospital," Bulma said, running after Puar while Launch followed her.

"This isn't over," Daisuke said growling at Tien. "He was already out cold. You didn't need to break his leg, that was just cruel." He chuckled.

"The outcome is still the same, I came out on top and won," he said walking off.

"You won't win the tournament. I promise you!" Daisuke shouted.

"Who will stop me? You? You're just a mangy mutt who needs to be put down," Tien replied walking off and Daisuke growled in anger.

"And stop with the mutt insults!" she yelled after him. "I am not a dog!"

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. Jackie Chan vs the Man-Wolf

Chapter Six

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Nice work Tien, I couldn't have crushed him better myself even if it would have been fun to try. Oh I'd love to see old Roshi's face right now. The crane flies high while the turtle withdraws into his shell," Shen said chuckling cruelly, and Daisuke growled at Shen's lack of respect or compassion.

"Say that again I dare you!" she demanded, storming over to Shen before Goku grabbed her waist, holding her back. "Goku, let me go!"

"Daisuke calm down! I'm angry at what happened to Yamcha and what he just said as well, but that still doesn't mean you need to waste your time on him," he replied sternly, and Daisuke looked at his face. Seeing he was serious, she sighed.

"Fine," she relented, and Goku let her go. The two walked away.

"Aw how cute, the monkey is comforting a rabid mutt," Shen mocked, and Goku clenched his fist, resisting the urge to kick Shen's ass.

Meanwhile Tien was walking back into the building when Chiaotzu held up two fingers in a V-shape. "Victory."

"As expected, but I must admit my opponent performed much better than I had anticipated him to, given his training," Tien said, and Chiaotzu nodded agreeing. "But Yamcha was clearly the strongest of those three turtle hermit's students, given how weak the bald one was compared to that mutt. But with him out of the way, there will be nothing stopping me from claiming the title."

"What about that puppy, Tien?" Chiaotzu asked. "She's strong, you saw what she did in her match by deflecting that beam into the sky." His words made Tien nod his head.

"True, she is powerful, but I am confident my power far exceeds her own. After all, the only other serious competition is Jackie Chun, and I will crush him easily," he said walking off, and Chiaotzu followed.

"We hope you enjoyed today's two matches, make sure to come back tomorrow where the defending champion Jackie Chun takes on the big bad Man-Wolf, and when the third and final member of the Turtle Hermit Roshi's group takes on Chiaotzu of the Crane Hermit's school. Both are fights you won't wanna miss kids, so arrive early," a man said over a loudspeaker said as the crowds began to leave the building.

"Tomorrow is your big day Goku, are you nervous?" Daisuke asked as both of them along with Jackie Chun were leaving the building.

"No way, I'm totally pumped and ready for my match. I'm gonna win no doubt. What about you?" Goku asked Jackie Chun who nodded.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Every day brings new challenges. And not all of them are confined to a ring," he answered before the trio heard a howl and growling and panting, making them turn to see Man-Wolf staring at them. In particular, his gaze was on Jackie Chun.

"Oh gross. Dude seriously, nice howl but you're drooling all over your chin," Daisuke told him.

"I know," Man-Wolf said snarling at Jackie Chun before he walked off.

"What is that guy's problem with you?" Daisuke asked looking at Jackie Chun. "Did you flirt with his sister or something?" At her question Jackie Chun stumbled and nearly fell over.

"I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" he shouted, making Goku and Daisuke jump back in fright.

"Um, okay, if you say so," Daisuke replied with a sweatdrop. A short while later, everyone was surrounding Yamcha who lay his hospital bed with his leg in a cast, and Krillin also had a few bandages over his body due to some injuries from his fight with Daisuke.

"I'm sorry I let you down guys," Yamcha said.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Yamcha," Goku told him.

"Yeah, if anyone should be ashamed it's that dirty rotten Tien," Krillin said.

"Don't worry about Tien, I'll teach that jerk some respect," Daisuke said with a grin.

"Daisuke don't do it, it's not worth it. That Tien is a ruthless man," Yamcha replied which made Daisuke smirk.

"Heh, I know he is. Which will make it all the more sweeter when I beat him," she replied.

"Yamcha, you've had a long day, it's time you got some rest," Launch told him.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod before he looked at Daisuke and Goku. "Both of you fight, don't let him win the title."

"Right," Goku said and nodded. Daisuke smirked.

"He won't win. Not with me in his way," she said confidently, and later that same night the group besides Yamcha were in the restaurant eating dinner.

"Goku, do not focus all your energy on a single adversary. There are plenty of matches to fight before you have the chance to take on Tien. Concentrate on the now," Roshi told his pupil.

"You got it master," Goku replied with his mouth full of food.

"Goku! Swallow before you speak!" Daisuke scolded before ripping into the meat on a bone in front of her, and swallowed before absently chewing on the bone. She stopped and growled as she saw Tien, Shen, and Chiaotzu walk past, but they stopped and looked at the group at the table. Shen smirked at Roshi who frowned before Shen moved on and sat at the table beside theirs with his chair opposite Roshi's.

"Bring us the best you have to offer, we're celebrating my star pupil Tien's magnificent and flawless victory," Shen said to a waitress who walked off. "How does it feel Tien, to have decimated the turtle's prime fighter?" Shen asked loudly making everyone at the table opposite frown.

"Crushing Yamcha was as easy as clenching my fist," Tien answered arrogantly which made Shen laugh loudly.

"He was a coward. He was completely outmatched," he said before laughing again, but that stopped when Daisuke snapped the bone in her mouth in two with a loud crack and got out of her chair, Tien mirroring her.

"Daisuke, now is not the time to fight," Roshi told her.

"Please don't make a scene," Bulma pleaded as Daisuke glared at Tien.

"You know, I've seen bad guys come and go. I've seen those who were lost in the darkness but were able to overcome it. I've also seen those who are completely, irredeemably evil; those that enjoy making others suffer, those that destroy the lives of others for nothing more than their sheer enjoyment. You're not there… quite yet, but at this rate you will be."

"Nice speech mutt," Shen said. "Now leave us before you get fleas all over our food," he told her and Daisuke growled.

"For the last time. I…am not…a DOG!" she shouted angrily before she stormed off growling, and Goku jumped out of his chair to follow her.

"Tien, eat hardy. You're technique today was flawless, unlike some people," Shen said looking at Roshi who got out of his chair as the waitress place the food on Shen, Tien, and Chiaotzu's table.

"If you've got something to say, say it to my face," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ah! I can't stand the stench of a loser, waitress I demand another table at once!" Shen shouted before he got up and began to spit onto Roshi's food.

"You foul nuisance!" Roshi shouted getting in Shen's face. "Why don't you get a real hat?"

"Got one, thanks!" Shen shouted back.

"That one squawks!" Roshi shouted.

"What's that on the ground did you lose another tooth!?" Shen asked.

"At least mine are real!" Roshi answered.

"Yeah they're real alright. Real ugly," Shen retorted.

"Oh nice one! Where did you get that one, out of your stupid hat?" Roshi asked and Tien blushed, embarrassed at is master's actions.

The next day, Daisuke was at the arena early and she watched the people around the arena preparing for the tournament to continue.

"Daisuke, there you are." She turned and saw Jackie Chun walk towards her.

"Oh hey Mr. Chun."

"Call me Jackie. And is something wrong my dear?"

"No. it's nothing, I'm fine," she answered smiling. "But thank you for your concern. You ready for your match?" she asked.

"Ready as I will ever be," he answered with a nod.

"Good, I managed to catch a glimpse of that Man-Wolf fighting in the preliminaries. He was no pushover," Daisuke said.

"Well neither am I," Jackie Chun replied as Goku walked over.

"Hey Mr. Chun, ready for your fight?" he asked, and Jackie Chun nodded in reply.

"That I am."

"I know you will win," Goku said with a smile as he, Jackie Chun, and Daisuke walked up a flight of stairs to see Man-Wolf already there growling and snarling at Jackie Chun ferociously.

"Man, what is with this guy?" Daisuke thought. "It's like he's rabid."

"I hope you're prepared to suffer Jackie Chun!" Man-Wolf snarled, and Jackie Chun remained silent as he studied his foe cautiously.

"We better get going," Daisuke said walking towards the arena, and she saw a crowd had already gathered. Many girls were whispering about how handsome Tien was. "Give me a break," she thought. "Fangirls." She walked past the man at the entrance to the arena before Goku ran past holding his pants like he was about to pee himself. "Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go," she said with a shrug.

"The championship is about to continue with matches three and four. Get ready to see some of the strongest men in the world!" the announcer shouted as three girls ran into the waiting area and right up to Tien, asking for his autograph which he gave with a cocky grin. Daisuke then heard Jackie Chun yelp as he ripped out nose hairs with Goku holding a mirror up.

"I hate nose hairs! The things I do to look handsome," he said. Man-Wolf growled, looking at Jackie Chun.

"How dare he mock me."

"Dude, how is he mocking you?" Daisuke asked.

"Stay out of this pup!" Man-Wolf growled.

"Oh you wanna go there. Well you're no alpha bub, you want me to teach you a lesson!?" Daisuke shouted back.

"I should use a stronger facial cream!" Jackie Chun shouted, taking no notice of Daisuke and Man-Wolf's shouting and growling.

"Where's Jackie Chun?" the announcer asked walking into the room. "You have some fans who want to see you, obviously they forgot I was hosting the tournament," he said as three girls ran up to Jackie Chun

"Can I have your autograph?" asked one girl.

"I like your hair," another girl said and Jackie Chun grinned goofily as he held a pen and notepad.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to be in touch with today's youth, so let's touch," he said before he tried to kiss the three girls who giggled and blushed.

"That's sweet," the third girl said, and Man-Wolf growled making the three girls gasp and look at him in fright.

"How horrible," the first girl said.

"It's a monster," the third said.

"Maybe it escaped from the zoo, or it has an owner. Maybe it has a name," the second said.

"Ask," the first told her.

"No way, you ask," the third girl replied fearfully before Man-Wolf's snarling intensified, making the three girls scream and hide behind Jackie Chun.

"Save us!" they cried, and Jackie Chun frowned at Man-Wolf who growled and stormed off, the girls smiling in relief. "Thanks Jackie Chun," they said each pecked his cheek, making the old man blush and nearly get a nosebleed.

"I'll get you for this Jackie Chun! This is all your fault!" Man-Wolf snarled. "Do you hear me?! All your fault!"

"Settle down big fella, you don't wanna couch up a fur ball. Come on, I know a great manicurist to help with those claws," the announcer said, escorting Man-Wolf away.

"That's odd. Why does he hate Jackie Chun so much?" Daisuke asked herself as she saw a piece of paper fall out of Man-Wolf's pocket. Daisuke picked it up and her eyes widened as she read it. "So that's why," she said before the paper flew out of her hand and into Chiaotzu's outstretched hand, who handed it to Tien and he smirked as he read it.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Yamcha's leg was in a cast still as Bulma helped him walk down the hallway. "The match is about to begin, I should be there," he said.

"Yamcha does it hurt to walk?" Bulma asked him.

"Not really, thanks to you," he answered, and both walked off when two injured fighters wolf-whistled.

"What a cute couple," one said making Yamcha blush.

"Can't you see he's in great pain?" Bulma shouted stomping her foot down on Yamcha's cast making his eyes bulge out of his head and he screamed loudly.

Back at the arena a gong was struck and the crowd cheered. "It's time for the third match of the quarter finals, between the returning and defending champion Jackie Chun against the Man-Wolf!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered louder. "Is everyone in the audience ready for some action?" he asked, and the crowd's cheers became deafening.

"I've been waiting for this day for a very long time Chun, a punch for every day that I've been waiting," Man-Wolf said cracking his knuckles.

"You must have me confused with another person, there is no reason for you to hate me considering you and I have never met," Jackie Chun said.

"Don't take me for a fool. Did you forget what you did in this very ring three years ago!?" Man-Wolf growled.

"Three years ago?" Jackie Chun asked confused.

"How fun," Tien said as he and Chiaotzu were levitating above the separating wall so to watch the fight.

"Maybe he wanted the title last time and is mad at Jackie Chun for winning it last time," Goku said.

"That's a possibility, but then again…" Daisuke said shrugging her shoulders as she was also levitating above the ground but not as high as Tien and Chiaotzu were.

"Here Chun, maybe this will jog your memory!" Man-Wolf shouted swinging his claw, but Jackie Chun ducked the first swipe before he jumped into the air over the second and kicked Man-Wolf in the back of his head.

"Nothing comes to mind…unless…" Jackie Chun said before Man-Wolf attacked again and Jackie Chun dodged and got behind him. "If this is about that incident at that party, I can assure you it was an innocent mistake."

"Do I look like I go to parties!?" asked Man-Wolf angrily.

"She didn't tell me she was involved but then again, we didn't really talk," Jackie Chun said sheepishly.

"I swear this guy is almost as perverted as Roshi," Daisuke groaned.

"This isn't about a party. This is about how you ruined my life. Think back!" Man-Wolf demanded and Jackie Chun did so. He thought back to when he fought Goku in the last Martial Arts Tournament. "In an instant my entire life became a nightmare!" Man-Wolf shouted.

"Wait a minute," Daisuke said as she jumped over to Chiaotzu and grabbed the piece of paper out of his hand surprising him and she jumped back to Goku. "Look at this Goku," she told him, and the two read the writing on the paper which was a newspaper clipping. "Apparently three years ago during the last tournament, you turned into a giant ape when you looked at the full moon while being hit by Jackie Chun's Lightning Surprise Attack. Then you began to rampage, destroying the arena and then Jackie Chun destroyed the moon to turn you back to normal. That's why Man-Wolf hates him so much. He's stuck as a wolf forever because of the moon being blown to smithereens."

"I did all that? I don't remember any of it," Goku said confused, and Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"I was a man, a handsome one. Adored by all. Now I am the laughing stock of nature. All because of you!" Man-Wolf snarled before he began to tear up. "People used to shower me with praises, now I'm lucky if they give me a dog biscuit!" he howled.

"Sheesh, melodramatic much?" Daisuke mumbled.

"Do you know how that feels!?" Man-Wolf asked.

"Uh…no," Jackie Chun answered, making Man-Wolf fall over before he got to his feet.

"The moon! You destroyed the moon!"

"Oh yes, but what did it cost you?" Jackie Chun asked cracking his neck.

"Countless insults! And the indignation! No one understands," Man-Wolf said.

"I can't imagine why. Now that you've shared your feelings can we fight?" Jackie Chun asked.

"You took away the moon and robbed me of my humanity! I think I deserve some of your precious time!" Man-Wolf shouted.

"But it's hard for an old man like me to stay awake," Jackie Chun said with a yawn. "Come and get me when you're ready to fight," he said walking away from his opponent who snarled in anger.

"I wouldn't turn my back on him if I was fighting him," Daisuke said as Man-Wolf charged Jackie Chun. "He's gonna get ambushed."

"Nope," Goku said with a smile. As Man-Wolf punched at Jackie Chun, the older martial artist vanished into thin air and Man-Wolf looked around in shock.

"Where is he!?"

"Right here." Man-Wolf turned and saw Jackie Chun standing behind him. Growling, Man-Wolf charged Jackie Chun and punched wildly, but Jackie Chun dodged each punch before vanishing from sight again. Man-Wolf turned around only to be met with a kick from Jackie Chun and he collapsed to the ground.

"Wow," Daisuke said amazed before Man-Wolf recovered and stood snarling with blood coming from his nose.

"You seem angry, maybe you should relax," Jackie Chun said.

"Jackie Chun is one of the best fighters of all time, I hope that I can achieve his level of skill someday," Goku said.

"It's rare I see such exceptional skill in the ring. Jackie Chun is as close to perfect as possible without being me, he'll be a worthy adversary," Tien said.

"He doesn't stand a chance," Chiaotzu said.

"Yes. But he'll try. His strength is matched only by his control, the mark of a great warrior, it will be an immense honour to break him," Tien replied as Jackie Chun ducked a swipe of Man-Wolf's claws. Man-Wolf lunged again and once again Jackie Chun jumped over his opponent and kicked Man-Wolf in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground face first.

"Stand still!" Man-Wolf growled.

"I offer you the same advice. You'll only keep hurting yourself if you continue to fight," Jackie Chun replied.

"I'm not clumsy! Do you hear me? I have a black belt to prove it!" Man-Wolf snarled but Jackie Chun ignored him.

"Wow look at all the people cheering me on, I never knew I had so many fans," he said making Man-Wolf growl and charge towards Jackie Chun who repeated his previous manoeuvre, jumping over the enraged Man-Wolf and kicking his head yet again. He growled in anger and charged towards Jackie Chun, punching at him wildly before he was kicked hard in the midsection, sending him crashing into the wall on the side of the arena. He fell down. "You gonna start that countdown?" Jackie Chun asked the announcer who was in shock.

"Uh. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…" he counted before Man-Wolf stood up and stumbled towards Jackie Chun.

"You are not getting away with this! I have trained hard for this victory! It's mine!" he growled as he thought back to himself training, punching a training dummy of Jackie Chun until he destroyed it with one final strike. He then proceeded to punch and kick the tree continuously through the seasons until he broke the tree in half with a punch and panted heavily. "You stole everything from me! But you won't robe me of revenge!"

"You tried fighting me before, but you failed. What next, will you try to defeat me with your witless banter?" Jackie Chun asked.

"No," Man-Wolf snarled, removing a sharp knife from his clothes. "I'll just use this sharp blade."

"Attention Man-Wolf, bringing bladed weapons onto the premises is prohibited by tournament regulations," the announcer said.

"I don't care about that! I just want revenge!" Man-Wolf roared, running towards Jackie Chun with the knife aimed at his heart. To everyone's shock, Jackie Chun caught the blade with his fingers and lifted Man-Wolf into the air. He threw him back to the wall and then flicked the knife which hit said wall and stuck to it right beside Man-Wolf's face, frozen in shock.

"You don't need a knife to bring attention to your discomfort," Jackie Chun told him walking over.

"What're you saying!?" Man-Wolf growled, standing up.

"I agree you have a genuine grievance," Jackie Chun answered.

"You agree with me!?" Man-Wolf asked.

"You have some issues but I want you to calm down and play nice," Jackie Chun said.

"Don't patronise me. I'm not a dog you can order around!" Man-Wolf said, getting in Jackie Chun's face.

"I respect your intelligence and that you're in control of your faculties. Now give me your paw, now," Jackie Chun commanded and Man-Wolf placed his paw in his opponents hand before he growled.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" he shouted.

"We're just talking. Now sit," Jackie Chun said and Man-Wolf did so before he got back to his feet and he growled as the crowd laughed.

"Scoundrel! You did that on purpose! Listen to them they're all laughing at me!" he shouted.

"Want a bone?" Jackie Chun asked pulling out a bone and Man-Wolf looked at the bone like a dog, causing Daisuke to raise her eyebrows. "Fetch!" he shouted throwing the bone out of the ring to the grass below, and Man-Wolf chased the bone before realising too late he had been tricked to step out of the ring.

"Man-Wolf is out of the ring. The winner is Jackie Chun!" the announcer shouted, and Man-Wolf growled and jumped into the arena. Charging at Jackie Chun, he was only stopped with a poke to the forehead, freezing him in place.

"He won alright," Goku cheered.

"I believe I can restore your humanity," Jackie Chun told Man-Wolf.

"Why should I believe you!?" he barked.

"Because the technique I just used on you can last for days, can you take the chance of not believing me?" Jackie Chun asked.

"He's good," Goku said.

"How's he gonna turn him into a human with no moon?" Daisuke asked.

"Krillin come here," Jackie Chun called to Krillin who was in the crowd beside Oolong and Turtle.

"Sure," he replied jumping into the arena. "What's up?"

"Stand here and face the crowd," Jackie Chun answered and Krillin turned and looked at the crowd.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked intrigued.

"I think Roshi's going to hypnotise Man-Wolf into thinking Krillin's head is the moon," Goku said.

"Hypnosis? That doesn't work at all," Daisuke replied.

"Just watch," Goku said as Roshi held his arms out and blue rings flew into Man-Wolf's face.

"Clear your mind of all thoughts and focus on Krillin's head," Jackie Chun said and Man-Wolf's eyes widened. "Watch as it becomes the full moon and feel its power begin to take hold of you," Jackie Chun said. "Now change!" he shouted and Man-Wolf was covered in a cloud of smoke and when it cleared in his place was a muscular man with short brown hair in spikes. He looked at his hands in shock before he began to laugh happily.

"I'm normal again!" he cheered as he shook Jackie Chun's hand. "Thank you Jackie Chun, thank you so much!" he said happily running away. "Just think of all the money I will save on shampoo alone!"

"Wow I can't believe it. That actually worked," Daisuke said amazed.

"A wolf turning into a man, you saw it first here folks. The fourth and final match of the quarter finals is about to begin with Son Goku versus Chiaotzu!" the announcer shouted.

"Good luck Goku," Daisuke said and her friend nodded and he jumped into the arena.

"Get going. I'd wish you luck but I know you won't need it," Tien told Chiaotzu who walked towards the arena and stood across from Goku.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Goku vs Chiaotzu Only one will stand

Goku vs Chiaotzu! Only one will win

I don't own Digimon or Dragon Ball Z

Yamcha, still in the hospital and resting in his bed, opened his eyes and looked at Puar, who was by his bedside. "Puar, I'm guessing with you being the only one here that the last match is about to begin right?" he asked and Puar nodded. "I hope Goku is prepared to take on Chiaotzu, he could be just as strong as Tien."

"You think Goku can win don't you?" Puar asked him.

"Yes, he's a strong and talented fighter. But Shen and his followers are dangerous, deadly," he answered looking at the ceiling. He saw images of Shen and his students. "Puar, go to Goku and cheer him on. Please bring me the news of the fight when there's something to tell."

"Alright," Puar said as he flew out of his chair. "I'll be back soon Yamcha." He flew out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Good luck Goku, you're gonna need it," Yamcha said looking out the window.

Meanwhile, back at the tournament arena, Goku stood across from Chiaotzu.

"Goku good luck!" Bulma cheered.

"Goku's number one!" Launch cheered as Goku looked at Daisuke. She grinned and nodded, actions that Goku returned.

"This next match is the fourth and final match of the quarterfinals and a sequel of sorts to the second match. Both Turtle and Crane houses suit up for a rematch with Master Roshi's Goku fighting Master Shen's Chiaotzu," the announcer said.

"Yes and the outcome will be the same as before," Shen said chuckling.

"Wipe that smug smile of your face. Goku is going to win this time!" Bulma told him.

"I'm here," Oolong said making his way through the crowd to Bulma, Launch, Krillin, and Turtle.

"About time, what're those?" Bulma asked the pig.

"There pom-poms," he answered, handing the pom-poms to Bulma and Launch.

"They look like bad wigs, what're we supposed to do with them?" Bulma asked.

"You're supposed to cheer with them, you know make a lot of noise for the home team. Like this. Go Goku! Go Goku! Go Goku!" Oolong shouted jumping into the air, and Bulma growled in frustration. "Ready? Shake those pom-poms left and right, we're gonna help Goku win this fight. Go Goku, Go Goku. Goku is cool he's got a tail and that is why he cannot fail!" Oolong cheered before Bulma smacked him on the back of the head.

"Cut it out!" she shouted.

"Sounds great don't you think?" Launch asked with a smile, and Bulma sweatdropped.

"Good luck Goku, be careful," Daisuke told him as she levitated behind the wall.

"Right," he replied before he looked at the blank face of Chiaotzu. "What's he thinking? I should have watched him fight in the elimination rounds," he thought as a gong sounded making the crowd cheer.

"Let the fourth and final match begin!" the announcer shouted.

"Fight, let's go," Goku said taking a stance, but Chiaotzu remained motionless. "Uh you do know that fighting requires you to move right?" he asked, and Shen chuckled as Chiaotzu levitated a few inches off the ground. "Wow, that's a neat trick."

"Goku, watch out!" Daisuke warned, but it was too late as Chiaotzu flew across the arena towards Goku and kicked him, sending him flying into the air and he looked down to see Chiaotzu following. Goku flipped over and dived down towards his foe, but his target moved away and he gulped.

"Goku watch out!" Krillin shouted, and Goku landed on his feet before jumping into the air. Chiaotzu followed and both exchanged and blocked punches before Goku flipped back and landed on the ground, looking up at his flying opponent.

"He's just hovering there," Bulma said in awe.

"This guy must save a lot on airfares," Oolong said before Goku jumped towards Chiaotzu. The young student of Roshi vanished into thin air, making Chiaotzu gasp.

"That was fast," Launch said.

"Chiaotzu on your left!" Tien shouted.

"Huh? But that would be…no wait…left is…" Chiaotzu stuttered before Goku appeared on his left and punched him, sending him skidding back. Goku continued his assault, punching relentlessly, and Chiaotzu blocked his strikes. Despite the pale boy's efforts, Goku slowly pushed him towards the edge of the arena.

"Keep it up!" Launch cheered.

"Smart kid, he's gonna push Chiaotzu out of the ring," Oolong said, but as the two fighter's neared the ring's edge, Chiaotzu flew into the air.

"Get down here! Are you a fighter or a balloon!?" Goku asked angrily.

"The flying technique, pure Hermit Crane. Nonsense," Jackie Chun said as he watched the fight.

"You seem to know a lot about my master old man," Tien said, looking at him curiously.

"That's right. And his name is Jackie Chun," Daisuke told him, glaring at the tri-clops.

"Believe it or not folks, Chiaotzu is walking on air," the announcer said as Chiaotzu walked on thin air back towards the arena.

"Okay Goku, what now? I can't jump attack him otherwise he'd dodge and send me flying out of bounds," Goku thought.

"It's a trick," Oolong said.

"I don't think so," Krillin replied.

"Watch closely. I've got a surprise," Chiaotzu said, holding his hands up.

"Just get your pale butt down here!" Goku shouted as Chiaotzu gathered energy at his fingertip, making Tien and Shen chuckle.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu shouted as he fired a beam of yellow energy towards Goku. He jumped back as the attack hit the arena ground, and a man covered from head to toe in bandages in the crowd groaned and collapsed, leaning over the wall, and Shen chuckled.

"That will be your friend if he stays in the ring for much longer," he said.

"So the person who burned that guy in the elimination round is…" Bulma said shocked.

"That's right. It was Chiaotzu," Shen replied.

"I never would have expected that cute kid of being the psychotic type," Oolong said worried as Chiaotzu readied another attack.

"Dodon Ray!" he shouted again, firing three separate energy blasts towards Goku who jumped out of the way of each attack.

"Give me a break, what's he using!?" Goku shouted ducking under another energy blast.

"The Dodon Ray! The same technique you told me that the Mercenary Tao used!" Daisuke said, making Tien look over at her as Goku dodged another Dodon Ray.

"What did you say? Who has the same technique as Chiaotzu?" Tien asked, walking over to Daisuke who landed on the ground and looked at him.

"Dodon Ray, that was the name of the technique Mercenary Tao was using when Goku defeated him," she answered. "I don't have firsthand experience with it, but Goku explained it pretty clearly when I was asking about Ki attacks he's dealt with in the past."

"If you say your friend beat Tao, you're lying," Tien said.

"It's the truth, Tao killed Goku's friend's father. And then he tried to kill Goku," Daisuke said.

"He was a great man," Tien said. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know exactly how long ago," Daisuke answered. "It was before I started travelling with Goku. All I know is that Goku beat him and when he left Tao alive, the guy threw a grenade at him. Goku deflected it back and there was nothing left of Tao," she explained.

"Tao was one of the strongest men I know. How could that weakling defeat him?" Tien thought.

"Have you got a problem?" Daisuke asked and Tien growled and stormed off. "Was it something I said?"

"Daisuke, did Goku really kill Mercenary Tao?" Jackie Chun asked her.

"Yes Jackie, he really did. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I wasn't even there at the time, they should ask Goku if they want the details."

"Oh Daisuke, for once I wish that you were lying to me. You and Goku have no idea of the repercussions of your actions," Jackie Chun thought. "Daisuke, the man Goku said he killed….was Master Shen's brother," he told her.

"What, Shen has a brother?" she asked in bewilderment. "Huh."

Meanwhile back in the arena Goku was dodging Dodon Ray after Dodon Ray.

"This is nuts. How can I hit a guy who flies and keeps firing energy blasts at me?" Goku asked himself, dodging more blasts while Chiaotzu laughed.

"Goku get out, it's too dangerous!" Launch shouted.

"That's right girl, if you value your friend's life you'll convince him to give up before he gets himself killed," Shen said cruelly.

"Goku give up, it's too dangerous!" Bulma shouted.

"Warriors never give up in the middle of a match," Krillin said.

"It's not about giving up, it's about self-preservation," Launch protested.

"He'll win. I know he will," Oolong replied. Goku ran towards Chiaotzu dodging the Dodon Rays as they flew towards him.

"Okay, Goku think. There's got to be some way to get him down from up there," he thought. "Wait, that might work." He stopped running as he neared the edge of the arena, and turned and glared at Chiaotzu who was laughing as he prepared another Dodon Ray. "I hope this works," he said before taking off running. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me….!" he shouted as he jumped into the air. "HAAAA!" He threw his hands behind him and fired a Kamehameha wave towards the ground. He used the force of the attack to rocket towards Chiaotzu whose eyes widened in shock before Goku crashed into him, catching him off guard. Goku punched him several times, forcing him towards the ground, but at the last second Chiaotzu flew back into the air and Goku landed. "Damnit!" Goku growled as his opponent laughed.

"Master Shen, Master Shen!" Tien shouted making his way through the crowd towards Shen. "I have something to tell you,"

"What is it? Can you not see I'm busy watching one of my students about to win this match?" he asked Tien.

"Don't give up Goku!" Daisuke shouted to her friend as he dodged another Dodon Ray. "Try the Kamehameha again!" she encouraged him.

"Easier said than done!" Goku replied before he dodged another Dodon Ray.

"Let me see if I am understanding you. You are saying that my little brother Tao was killed by the monkey in the ring?" Shen asked Tien angrily.

"Well… uh yes Master, but I am sure it was just an accident," Tien replied carefully.

"Someone killing Tao is not an accident it's absolutely impossible!" Shen shouted. "Especially if you are saying it was one of Roshi's scum. Chiaotzu! I want you to stop playing around with your opponent and finish him off!" he shouted to the flying boy.

"What's the matter? Is your own pupil having trouble making good on all the bloated threats you made?" Bulma asked.

"Well at least both of my boys can still walk," Shen answered.

"Sure, but can they talk at the same time?" Oolong asked him.

"Why don't you come and say that to my face!" Shen shouted back.

"I just did," Oolong replied.

"I heard that you insolent porker!" Shen returned.

"I am afraid that simply defeating master Roshi's students is no longer an option for Shen. He wants them dead," Jackie Chun said.

"You think this is because Goku killed his brother?" Daisuke asked in concern.

"I'm afraid so."

"Goku, be careful," Daisuke thought.

"Get ready, here comes Dodon," Chiaotzu said as the energy around his finger grew in size until his whole hand was covered by the energy.

"Okay, let's try the Kamehameha again," Goku said as he took a stance. "Ka…Me…Ha….Me…!" he shouted as a sphere of blue Ki appeared in between his cupped hands while Chiaotzu continued to charge his Dodon Ray.

"Alright Goku, show this guy who is boss!" Daisuke shouted.

"The Kamehameha is a dangerous weapon," Jackie Chun said.

"So what? You've seen how strong Goku is. I think he can handle using it to counter the Dodon Ray," Daisuke told him. "Take this guy to the cleaners Goku!" Daisuke cheered, and Goku nodded with a grin.

"Dodon!" Chiaotzu shouted as the sphere on his finger grew in size and he lifted it over his head.

"Kill him!" Shen shouted.

"Ray!" Chiaotzu shouted, firing his attack towards Goku, and Shen and Tien smirked.

"HAAAAA!" Goku roared, throwing his hands forward. He fired his attack towards the Dodon Ray, and both beams clashed, struggling for dominance.

"Impossible!" Shen shouted shocked. "How can that pathetic monkey summon enough power to counteract the Dodon Ray?" he asked while Tien watched on in shock.

"I didn't think a student of Roshi's would be capable of such power, to be able to summon enough energy to counteract the Dodon Ray," Tien thought as Goku grunted in effort. Shouting with the exertion, his Kamehameha began to slowly push Chiaotzu's Dodon Ray back.

"What's going on?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I'm about to win this match baldy. You're done!" Goku answered as he put more power into his attack and it broke through the Dodon Ray and hit Chiaotzu, creating a massive explosion.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted as he saw his friend fall towards the crowd covered in burns before he stopped falling and floated back towards the arena.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Even after being hit with the Kamehameha this guy is still floating?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"Wow, it's not often I am surprised, but I never knew that Goku had gotten this strong," Krillin said and the others nodded.

"You're different than the other foes I have faced. It's not often I do this, but for you I will use my special technique," Chiaotzu said as he removed his hat.

"Special? What are you going to try and blind me with your bald head?" Goku asked.

"Excellent, you know what is coming next," Shen said to Tien.

"Oh yes I do," he replied. "This fight won't last much longer," he added as Goku jumped into the air and sent a kick towards his opponent who dodged and jumped into the air. Beginning to spin around like a drill, he flew towards Goku who jumped over the attack just in time, and Chiaotzu bounced off a nearby wall and spun towards Goku again.

"That's not special, I can do that," Goku said as he jumped towards Chiaotzu and rammed his head into Chiaotzu's. Unfortunately he was thrown back and held his head, shaking it several time to clear his mind.

"Goku, are you alright?" Daisuke asked, and Goku looked at her and smirked.

"Never better," he replied as Chiaotzu landed on the ground. Instantly Goku was in front of him and Chiaotzu jumped back in shock. He tried to punch his opponent, but Goku caught both of his hands.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

"Why would I do that?" Goku asked. Chiaotzu gasped as Goku lifted him over his body and slammed him into the arena floor twice before throwing him across the stage. Chiaotzu screamed before he was elbowed into the ground by Goku who appeared above him. The Turtle student then grabbed him by his leg and spun him around before throwing him away. Running under him, Goku grabbed Chiaotzu and threw him back across the arena before appearing again and kicking Chiaotzu into the air. Following up, Goku jumped up after him and delivered a double axe handle, sending Chiaotzu crashing into the arena floor.

"Whoa…since when did Goku get that fast and strong?" Oolong asked in shock as Goku landed on the ground. He smirked as Chiaotzu pull himself to his feet.

"That guy has a high pain tolerance," Jackie Chun said. "What has happened to Goku? It's like he is an entirely different person." Chiaotzu jumped and spun around again as he headed towards Goku who held his hands up and caught his foe. He skidded back towards the edge of the arena before Chiaotzu stopped spinning around.

"He stopped him," Daisuke said.

"Lucky," Tien growled.

"My turn again? Because that really wasn't anything special," Goku taunted, making Shen and Tien growl as Goku punched Chiaotzu in the stomach before kicking him away. Goku charged towards Chiaotzu who jumped up and held his arms out towards Goku, who stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked worried.

"My stomach, ugh it feels like it's on fire," Goku returned.

"That's it. Concentrate, don't push him out of the ring, kill him make the monkey suffer, let my vengeance begin!" Shen thought as he watched Goku writhe in pain before Chiaotzu kicked Goku into the wall and he fell down.

"Goku! Get up, you can't quit now!" Daisuke encouraged him.

"Your encouragement is admirable but nonetheless futile. Chiaotzu will destroy him for what he did to my brother Tao!" Shen growled, and Daisuke looked at Goku in worry.

"Goku! Come on, there has to be a way you can win this fight," Daisuke cheered, trying to encourage her friend.

"Goku has a strong will, he would have made an excellent pupil. But he is too headstrong, impatient much like Tao. I tried to train him, mould his natural aptitude for combat, but I was too young and arrogant to temper his ego. He couldn't stand being anything but number one and he certainly didn't care for the 'I told you so' of an older brother. I should have treated him more like a student then a friend. If only I had more time, our similar gifts eventually drove us apart. I must admit I was jealous of his phenomenal strength. It all came so easy to him, our relationship became adversarial; even in the quiet moments we were at odds. The tension built so thick that one day all it took was a ball of spilled rice to break our fragile alliance. The last time we spoke was in anger," Shen thought as he watched Chiaotzu kick Goku around the arena.

"I have to do something, otherwise I feel like my stomach is going to burst," Goku groaned in pain.

"This is becoming embarrassing," Oolong said. Chiaotzu chuckled as he continued to kick Goku around.

"Why is he only kicking me?" Goku thought. After a moment, the answer came to him. "That's it. He isn't using his hands because he can't, he needs them to control his powers. The only problem is, I don't know how to make Chiaotzu use his hands… but maybe I can use my Ki to counteract his powers… After all, there has to be a limit to how much he can control. Here goes nothing," Goku grunted. He flared his Ki to its limit and a shroud of it appeared around his body. Chiaotzu found himself losing control of his opponent and gulped before Goku punched him in the stomach, making him reel back in pain.

"He overpowered Chiaotzu's technique!" Shen shouted in disbelief as Goku charged towards Chiaotzu and attacked him again. Punching him in the face, Goku sent him flying out of the arena and he crashed into the wall before hitting the grass.

"The winner by knockout is Goku!" the announcer shouted and the crowd cheered. Goku grinned as Daisuke jumped over the wall and ran up to Goku.

"Alright Goku, you did it!" she cheered and Goku chuckled.

"I think Goku enjoys the crowd's adulation more than the actual victory itself," Jackie Chun thought as Daisuke and Goku celebrated in the middle of the ring while Shen and Tien growled.

"Chiaotzu! How could you lose to that monkey brat!?" Shen shouted in disappointment.

Later that day, everyone was in Yamcha's hospital room telling him what had happened. "Wow that's amazing. Good job Goku."

"It was nothing. That fight was fun, but I'm a genius with how I beat him," Goku replied grinning. Bulma raised an eyebrow, and he scratched his head sheepishly. "Maybe not that kind of genius, but hey, I won." The others laughed.

Later that night, Daisuke, restless as her mind thought about the fights to come, looked where Goku should have been sleeping. To her surprise, there was no one there. She got up and looked out the window to see Goku sitting on a bench outside of the hotel they were staying at. Seeing her friend stiffen suddenly, she was nevertheless surprised when he called out.

"I know you're there. No point hiding from my nose," he said turning, and the two saw a ninja jump towards Goku. He ducked under a kicked and leapt backwards before jumping. He kicked the ninja who stumbled backwards. "I know your scent, why don't you remove the mask Shen?" he asked, and the ninja removed his mask to reveal Shen who growled at Goku. "Why are you attacking me?"

"The reason is obvious, you murdered my brother!"

"Not on purpose. He attacked me, I defended myself," Goku replied.

"But you were the one who ended his life," Shen accused. "Tao is dead, I don't care how it happened but you will pay," Shen told him. He jumped towards Goku who moved to return the charge, but before either of them could hit the other, Tien appeared between them and stopped their attacks. Goku jumped back and landed on the ground along with Tien and Shen. "Tien, what is the meaning of this?" Shen asked him.

"My apologies master, but this isn't how it should happen," he answered.

"Explain," Shen demanded.

"No one wants to avenge Tao's death more than I. But killing Goku here is not the way to do it; he doesn't deserve a quick death. He deserves to have his friends watch him fall in the ring, broken and humiliated publicly," Tien said.

"Your heart is cold and ruthless, it warms my own," Shen replied. "Very well."

"I am honoured master," Tien said bowing to his master. "And as for you, the next time we meet, it will be for Tao's honour," he told Daisuke.

"I'll fight you, but it'll be for Yamcha," he replied.

"Just don't lose any matches until then," Tien told him. "From what I've seen, you'll be able to defeat the mutt."

"I almost want you to beat Jackie just so I can kick your ass," Goku replied. "And don't underestimate Daisuke." With those final words, he watched Tien and Shen walk away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Tien vs Jackie Chun: Prodigy vs Master

Tien vs Jackie Chun: The Prodigy faces The Master

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

The next day, after the encounter with Shen and Tien, Goku, Daisuke, Krillin, Roshi, Bulma, Puar, Turtle, Launch, and Oolong were sitting at a table outside the arena eating lunch, and Goku was stuffing himself with plate upon plate of food. "Another helping please," he asked the waiter.

"I'll see if we have one," he replied, walking off in a daze as Goku continued to gorge himself on food.

"Goku slow down, you don't have to eat everything at once," Krillin told him.

"I don't?" Goku asked with a mouth full of food. He swallowed. "Why is that?"

"Because the semi-final matches are going to be announced in two hours, and you could be fighting first. It's not smart to fight with a full stomach, you'll get a stomach cramp," Daisuke answered.

"And they call me a pig," Oolong grumbled.

"It's not funny, it's embarrassing," Bulma said with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"You're right, I shouldn't eat everything at once. I should take a snack with me in case I get hungry later," Goku said, making everyone fall out of their chairs in shock. Goku burped. "Delicious," he said patting his stomach.

"Remind me if he ever comes over to visit to chain and padlock my fridge," Daisuke groaned and the others nodded in agreement.

Goku glanced at Daisuke. "But you don't have a fridge."

"Not the point," she muttered.

"Look at them Tien, acting like everything is right with the world when they should be shaking in fear," Shen growled angrily as he, Tien, and Chiaotzu looked at Goku and the others. "The semi-finals are about to begin, and if you face that monkey brat I want you to end him. Make him suffer for killing my brother."

"Of course master," Tien replied. Daisuke looked over towards them, but by the time she did they had moved on.

"No doubt Shen and his students were spying on us for some reason," she thought.

"Goku, Daisuke, I believe we can squeeze in some last minute training before the semi-finals, what do you say?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah," Goku answered with a grin and Daisuke nodded.

"Sure, but keep your hands to yourself pervert," she warned, glaring at Roshi who nodded nervously. A few minutes later Daisuke and Goku were in the waiting area beside the arena, and were standing in front of Roshi who had removed his fedora and jacket. He now had boxing gloves on his hands.

"Alright you two, I want you to give me everything you got because I will be doing the same. Got it?" he asked them.

"Got it," the two both answered.

"Daisuke, how about you go first," Roshi suggested and Daisuke nodded.

"Good luck," Goku said backing up a few feet. Roshi and Daisuke bowed to one another before Roshi held his gloves up. Cracking her knuckles, she and began to punch and kick the boxing mitts as hard as she could, surprising Roshi at her power. He was just barely able to keep up with her speed at times.

"Incredible. I can hardly believe that Daisuke is this fast and powerful, if what she says is true about her and Goku always sparring together while they were off training, I am not confident in my ability to defeat them should it come to that," Roshi thought as Daisuke landed a blow on Roshi's face, sending him flying into the wall of the waiting area. He landed on his butt and groaned. "I think that's enough for now," he said.

"Uh…sorry," Daisuke apologised, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Anyways, let's get going. The semi-finals are sure to be starting soon and I don't wanna be late."

"Right, let's go," Goku said, and both he and Daisuke ran off while Roshi groaned. The old man stood up and walked the other way.

"Did you see that?" Shen asked Tien and Chiaotzu as he was laughing. "That old fool Roshi just got thrown across the room like it was the easiest thing in the world!" he exclaimed, all the while laughing hysterically.

"Yes, I might have found a worthy opponent after all," Tien said calmly as Shen stopped laughing.

"Fighting the mutt and monkey is in the future my student; allow them to injure themselves in their semi-final match. And then move in for the kill, but now focus on Jackie Chun."

"Agreed, and Chun is skilful. Like the perfect predator, he studies his prey, learns their weaknesses, and then waits for them to make a move. Until he finds the perfect opportunity to attack. To him there are no obstacles, not even his age," Tien said as he thought back to Jackie Chun's match against Man-Wolf.

"For such an accomplished warrior, I am amazed to have never heard of him before; and that is what makes him dangerous," Shen spoke, making his two students nod.

"Hey, over there," Chiaotzu said pointing towards Launch, Bulma, Oolong, Turtle, Goku, Krillin, and Daisuke, along with Jackie Chun.

"Well, well if it isn't Jackie Chun," Shen said.

"Master, I have an idea," Tien said. "Chiaotzu, come on," he said before walking off and Chiaotzu followed him.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry," Goku said.

"How is that possible? We ate like an hour ago," Krillin told him.

"An hour? No wonder I am so hungry," Goku replied.

"Are you gonna tell us where you keep your spare stomach?" Daisuke asked her friend.

"Excuse me, but has anyone seen Master Roshi lately?" Turtle asked, and Jackie Chun frowned.

"He lives to aggravate me," he thought.

"Maybe he got lost again," Oolong said.

"What do ya mean again? I've never been lost," Jackie Chun thought.

"He was probably told to get lost by all the countless women he's been talking to since he got here," Krillin said laughing.

"I've been meaning to do this for a long time," Jackie Chun thought as he bopped Krillin on the head before moving to the right just before Krillin turned around looking for whoever hit him.

"If he's trying to meet people, he's most likely at the shops," Bulma said.

"You're right. If I were him, that's where I'd go," Launch said agreeing with Bulma.

"The shops huh?" Jackie Chun thought.

"Yeah, the shops are filled with all sorts of people," Bulma said.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Jackie Chun thought laughing mentally. "I just remembered there was something I needed to do," he said before he walked off quickly laughing.

"Perfect, this is going to be easier than I thought," Tien said as he followed Jackie Chun with Shen and Chiaotzu following him and they found Jackie Chun walking through the shops looking at all the women.

"Nice hairdo," he said to one girl walking past him.

"What's the meaning of this Tien?" Shen asked the tri-clops.

"It's a surprise master, one I believe you'll like," Tien answered as he saw a boy on his father's shoulders playing with a toy gun. "Chiaotzu, wanna play?" he asked and his fellow student nodded.

"Nice shop ya got here. You sell ball caps? Or sing along tapes?" Jackie Chun asked the woman behind the counter who was busy cleaning.

"I don't get many requests for caps, and I'm afraid I just sold my last two tapes," she answered and Jackie Chun sighed.

"Look out," the boy's father said as his son continued to play with the toy gun and aimed it at Jackie Chun.

"There's a lot of people out here, but not much excitement. Where do people go to unwind?" Jackie Chun thought. "At least she's having fun," he added looking at the girls ample breasts and he chuckled perversely.

"Bang!" the boy shouted pulling the trigger of his toy gun and Chiaotzu lifted his finger up and it glowed and the toy gun fired with the force of a real gun. The cork fired towards Jackie Chun and the force sent the boy and his father to the ground. Leaning his head forward until he was an inch from the woman's chest, the bullet passed over the old man's head.

"He ducked!?" Tien shouted, utterly surprised as the cork bounced off a display.

"It appears Jackie Chun has caught wind of your schemes," Shen told his student.

"But that should be impossible!" Tien replied as the boy whose toy gun had fired shook in fright.

"I didn't know you had freckles!" Jackie Chun told the girl who backed up in shock and slapped his face on instinct leaving a handprint.

"Sorry, you scared me," the woman told him, and Jackie Chun held his cheek as he walked off.

"What the heck took you so long? You've been gone for a long time," Daisuke said as she saw Jackie Chun walking over holding his cheek.

"Oh my aching face," he groaned.

"Where'd you go?" Goku asked him.

"Oh….uh…I just went somewhere to warm up for the fight," he answered.

"That's right, your match is next. I'll be rooting for you," Launch told him.

"Me too, I want you to pummel Tien for what he did to Yamcha," Bulma said.

"We're not asking for much, just rip out his spine!" Krillin shouted.

"No, I'm gonna be the one to take that jerk down," Daisuke countered.

"I promised Yamcha I would," Goku added as Jackie Chun placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand the emotions you're all feeling. Tien Shinhan is a tough cookie, but he won't find it easy to defeat me," he told Goku. Tien meanwhile was in the waiting area for the fighters, clenching his fist in frustration. He looked at the matchups for the semi-finals.

"Relax your mind Tien, I told you to focus on your fight not worry about it. Jackie Chun poses a challenge but nothing that a student of the Crane cannot overcome," Shen said.

"I will crush them all. First Chun, and then Goku or Daisuke. From this point forward that is my goal, my purpose," Tien said as he punched his fist into his open palm, looking at Daisuke and Goku's names.

"The Fifth match is about to begin, at this time we ask that Tien Shinhan and Jackie Chun prepare to enter the ring," the announcer said over the loudspeakers around the arena.

"It's time," Jackie Chun said, walking towards the arena. The others followed him.

"And now with the fifth match we enter our semi-final round," the announcer said. "This is the final leg of the tournament until we reach the final round and determine the next master of martial arts."

"Just get on with it you blabbermouth," Shen thought.

"And here they come now, Tien Shinhan representing the Crane School and the one and only Jackie Chun, winner of the last tournament!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Champion, no matter what it takes I will defeat you," Tien told Jackie Chun.

"Hey, take it easy. You shouldn't stress out it'll make you lose your hair," Jackie Chun replied, chuckling while Tien growled.

"Tien, get ready for some sweet revenge Chun style," Krillin said as he watched the fight with the others. Standing on the wall, Daisuke and Goku also watched the fight.

"Jackie Chun destroyed the moon, he can certainly take out old Tri-clops, wouldn't ya say?" Goku asked Daisuke.

"I'm not sure Goku," she answered as Tien and Jackie Chun took their stances. "I think Tien Shinhan is stronger than we both think, and it's not just because he uses techniques we've never heard of before. Both he and Jackie have a good shot at winning this match," she added as Jackie Chun and Tien sized one another up.

"So how should we start? Slowly or will you try to end this with a fierce charge?" Jackie Chun asked Tien as he held one of his arms out.

"So you've decided to take a defensive position? Then I shall be the one to commence the attack!" Tien charged Jackie Chun and punched forward, but his opponent dodged and blocked a second strike before punching the inside of Tien's arm. The younger martial artist winced before he blocked a knee from his opponent. Jackie Chun then grabbed his shin and spun around, throwing Tien into the air over the crowd before he righted himself and flew back to the arena.

"See?" Daisuke asked.

"Ya think he'd do something original," Goku answered as Tien landed on the arena floor.

"Thanks for the spin, but I have my own means of transport," he told Jackie Chun.

"That was supposed to be a one way trip with no refunds," the old martial artist replied.

"Heh, your jokes are as bad as your fighting strategy," Tien said as he vanished from sight.

"He's gone," Goku said shocked before Tien appeared in front of Jackie Chun, but he sidestepped and Tien skidded along the ground. Jackie Chun jumped into the air and Tien followed. Exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks with one another, the two pushed off from each other before landing on the ground panting.

"He doesn't fight like any old man I've ever known," Tien thought.

"He's strong for such a young punk," Jackie thought. "Alright, no more nice guy!" he shouted, charging Tien. Before Tien's eyes, three Jackie Chuns appeared.

"How can there be three Jackie Chuns?" Goku asked.

"I got no idea, but it's cool," Daisuke answered as the Jackie Chuns began to surround Tien.

"The Mirror Image Technique huh?" the tri-clops asked as the Jackie Chuns continue to spin around Tien.

"Wow, a whole army of Jackie Chuns…" Bulma said in awe.

"Smart, Tien won't know which Jackie is the real one," Krillin said as the eight Jackies moved in and began to punch and kick Tien all over before moving back.

"I don't think that's enough to beat Tien," Daisuke said and Goku nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter? Am I too much for ya?" Jackie Chun asked Tien as he continued to spin around him.

"You think you can beat me with a second rate trick? Three eyes are better than eight Chuns any day," Tien answered as he looked at the eight Jackie Chuns with his three eyes before he spun around and kicked one of them. It turned out to be the real Jackie, sending him crashing into the wall where he fell to the ground. "What good is a third eye if it can't help you out from time to time?" Tien asked.

"Good choice, I can tell this fight will take both brawn and brain," Jackie Chun said getting to his feet. He removed his shirt and tossed it into the air where it landed on Bulma's head, making her shout in disgust. Jackie's muscles bulged until his whole body was ripped.

"I'm going to pound you into dust old timer!" Tien shouted as his arms became blurs as he neared Jackie Chun who at the last possible moment caught both of Tien's arms with ease making Tien's eyes widen in shock before Jackie Chun kneed him in the guy before he kicked Tien in the chin sending him flying into the air.

"He did it!" Krillin cheered.

"It's over," Bulma said happily but Daisuke and Goku looked up and Tien.

"No it's not," both thought as Tien landed on the ground with a smirk.

"What!?" Jackie Chun shouted as Tien charged and began to knee him repeatedly in the face. Grabbing his throat with both hands, he punched Jackie in the gut, taking the wind out of him. Another strike landed on the older man's face before Jackie landed on his hands and flipped back up and punched Tien in the jaw.

Both men began to slug it out without taking time to block each other's attacks, and both kicked each other in the stomach, making them both fall to their knees clutching their injured abdomens. They rolled away from each other and got to their feet, panting and covered in bruises.

"This makes no sense. How can an old man be this skilful and agile?" Tien thought. "Whoever he is, he's much stronger than anyone I've ever faced before."

"He's just a kid, but he's taken everything I've thrown at him and keeps coming back for more. I understand Yamcha's dilemma, if this continues I'm going to begin to feel my age. Face it Roshi, there's a whole new crop of fighters coming up and I'll do my best to stand in their way."

Outside of the arena, Goku and Daisuke were talking. "The problem is both of these guys are good," Goku said.

"No doubt about that," Daisuke replied. Shen chuckled as Tien jumped into the sun blinding everyone, and Jackie had trouble looking up until he used his arms to block out the light. He saw Tien coming down towards him, but Jackie kicked him, making him flip behind Jackie. Stunned for a moment, he recovered and turned. Tien sent a kick toward Jackie, but the old man ducked and caught a follow-up strike from him. He sent a knife edge chop at Tien who caught his arm before both let go of their opponent. The two began to exchange blows and blocks, both not giving the other any openings.

"Come on Jackie, you can do it!" Bulma cheered as Oolong, Puar, and Krillin cheered as well. Launch sneezed turning her hair blonde and began to fire a pistol into the air.

"Come on, stop dancing and fight like real men!" she shouted making Jackie sweatdrop.

"Not now Launch," Goku groaned. Tien shouted as he ran towards Jackie and kicked him in the chest, but Jackie caught Tien's leg. Tien growled as he kicked Jackie, sending him skidding across the floor towards the edge of the arena, but Jackie stopped himself and jumped back to his feet.

"You're finished!" Tien shouted as he walked up to Jackie who caught both of his fists under his arms.

"Time for someone to teach you some manners," Jackie told Tien as he clasped his hands together. "Lesson one: Never upset your elders!" Tien grunted in frustration as he tried to push Jackie to the edge of the arena while Jackie fought him for every inch.

"Jackie Chun is one step from falling out of the ring. Tien Shinhan has to only move him back a few more inches," the announcer said.

"Tien is taking too long," Shen thought as Tien began to head-butt Jackie hard but Jackie would not let him go.

"Your reign is over," Tien told Jackie as he went to head-butt the old man again, but Jackie leaned back and nearly threw Tien out of the ring, but Tien stopped himself at the last moment. Both men flipped away from the edge, the crowd watching in awe. Tien growled in frustration as he turned to face Jackie.

"You're one of the most talented fighters I've seen, but you undermine yourself with your rotten ethics," Jackie commented.

"You're not my master gramps, and I don't care what you or anyone else says. I'm here to win this match," Tien told Jackie.

"Take the chip of your shoulder and get serious," Jackie retorted.

"Careful old man, you don't want to see me serious," Tien replied with a smirk.

"What? Are you telling me you've just been clowning around?" Jackie asked, and Tien chuckled.

"He's lying. If he had any more strength he would have used it by now," Krillin said as Tien bent his knees and held his hands beside his head. Shen and Chiaotzu chuckled.

"How is this for clowning around? Solar Flare!" Tien shouted as a bright flash of light occurred from his body, blinding everyone in the area apart from himself, the announcer, and Shen who were wearing sunglasses.

"What a technique!" Daisuke exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"I…can't see," Jackie said. He heard Tien shout and dive down before he kneed Jackie on the back of his neck, knocking the old man to the ground.

"You're lucky. You should be dead, but I wouldn't be able to compete if I did. But as far as I'm concerned, you're done," Tien told a downed Jackie Chun as everyone else rubbed their eyes.

"What the heck happened?" Goku asked.

"For the record I'd like to say while there were no rules against using such a technique, it was a dirty trick," the announcer said as Tien smirked. The announcer began his count, but as he reached nine Jackie pulled himself up to his feet slowly.

"Impossible, you should be unconscious," Tien said with a shocked expression.

"Nice move, but if you wanna give me a tan hand me some sunglasses first," Jackie replied holding his neck.

"I don't believe this," Shen said shocked. "I wonder," he mumbled.

"Chun is standing, but I don't think he can hold out much longer," Launch said.

"How can you be standing?" Tien asked angrily.

"Such knowledge is beyond your reach until you leave your evil ways behind. You've allowed yourself to be lead down a short path of destruction, you bow to a false master," Jackie told Tien who growled in anger.

"That's enough!"

"The truth hurts, Tien. Especially when you've been living a lie," Jackie told Tien who charged in anger.

"You're trying to confuse me. I won't listen to a raving lunatic!" Attacking Jackie in a fury, Tien allowed Jackie to block his rage fuelled attacks with ease and deliver some of his own attacks as well.

"Hm…what're you hiding Jackie?" Shen asked himself as he saw both fighters move away from each other. Tien roared and charged at Jackie before a series of rapid strikes forced him to jump back.

"Careful my boy. You're getting sloppy, that last charge was weak even for you."

"But enough to catch you off guard old man!"

"But not to defeat me. And that is your objective isn't it? You are not focused on the present, the here and now your mind is scattered like dust."

"I don't get why Jackie is still talking to him," Goku said. "Is he too tired to keep fighting?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's stalling for time to recover his energy," Daisuke answered.

"All of your values have become tainted and jaded. It's not your fault, the Crane hermit has always been known for deception," Jackie said.

"He's preaching!" Shen exclaimed. "Tien, don't be fooled by that faker. He's Master Roshi in disguise," he thought and Tien gasped.

"Did you really think that bad wig would really fool anyone?" Tien asked making Jackie gasp.

"You know I'm really Roshi? It doesn't make my words any less true however. Don't listen to Shen, you're young there's still time to correct your course," Jackie answered.

"What're they talking about?" Goku asked.

"Don't know," she answered.

"Now that I know who you are, I have the perfect weapon," Tien said.

"Tien, you're making a mistake," Jackie replied.

"No gramps! I'm correcting one!" Tien shouted taking a stance.

"You wouldn't," Jackie gasped.

"Ka-Me….!"

"Kamehameha," Goku said shocked.

"Ha….Me…HAAAAA!" Tien shouted as he fired a blue beam of Ki towards Jackie Chun and the audience behind him.

"You fool! You're aiming for the audience!" Jackie shouted as the beam flew towards him. He held his hands up, catching the beam. Struggling with the force of the attack, he forced the beam to veer into the air where it exploded.

"Is it over?" Puar asked nervously.

"I hope so," Bulma answered.

"That jerk! What was he thinking aiming for Jackie when the audience was behind him!?" Daisuke asked angrily. "That damn Shen has sunk to a new low if he's fine with his students attacking innocent bystanders!"

"Did you see Jackie though, the wave bounced off him," Goku said. "It was like what you did with Krillin's attack, except Tien's beam was a lot stronger."

"I admit, I'm not certain I could deflect that attack," Daisuke admitted. "Jackie really is something else."

"Do you see now? There is no technique I cannot master, you're fighting a losing battle old man," Tien said.

"Perhaps. But you could use some humility. I can teach you that," Jackie said.

"You sound like a broke record!" Tien shouted.

"Well, let's hope some of it has sunken in," Jackie said as he turned and walked towards the edge of the arena before he stopped. "Where my season ends, another begins," he spoke before jumping down to the grass making the crowd gasp as Jackie picked up his shirt.

"By either accident or design Jackie Chun is out of the ring. The winner is Tien Shinhan!" the announcer shouted as Jackie jumped back onto the arena floor and walked past Tien.

"What? Why aren't you fighting!?" Tien demanded but Jackie kept on walking.

"Roshi quit because he knew you would beat him. You are his superior!" Shen thought and Tien looked at him.

"No, if anything he was holding back,"

"Jackie, why?" Goku asked as Jackie passed him and Daisuke.

"It seems that your match is up next," he said looking at them both.

"He's right, I nearly forgot," Daisuke said and Goku nodded.

"It's up to you both now, good luck," Jackie told them as he walked away.

"Let's do this," Daisuke said and Goku nodded as they bumped fists.

"It's up to you two to teach Tien the lessons he needs to learn, I have done all I can," Roshi thought to himself. "The next generation sure is getting strong."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Daisuke vs Goku! Battle Between Friends

Daisuke vs Goku! Battle Between Friends

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

The tournament announcer stepped forwards, microphone to his move. "Jackie Chun's self-dismissal has shocked the world. But now the question remains; why did he do it?" As the announcer spoke, Jackie Chun left the arena, walking through the gathering crowd of people as the sun began to set painting the sky a fiery red, orange and pink.

"Jackie, how do you respond to this?" a reporter asked, but Jackie Chun ignored the man and continued to walk until he heard a girl crying; her dress was pinned by the reporter's foot.

"Are you deaf? Move your foot!" Jackie shouted, making the man remove his foot in fright as Jackie knelt down to comfort the girl. "There now, stop your crying." The girl's tears stopped and Jackie smiled before he walked off.

"Where's he going?" Daisuke asked as she and Goku watched Jackie leaving.

"I think he's going away," Goku answered.

Meanwhile, Tien was walking through the crowd with reporters hounding him and taking pictures of him.

"Tien, how does it feel to beat the champ?" one asked, but Tien remained silent.

"Tien, say something," another man persisted, making Tien growl in annoyance.

"Get lost!" he shouted, and the reporters fled.

"Nicely done, Tien," Shen congratulated his student and Chiaotzu nodded.

"Good work," he added as Shen laughed.

"Oh I just love winning. And seeing Roshi fail was a bonus. And now we move to the final match," he said.

"Excuse me master. But I'd like to get some rest," Tien told Shen before he walked away, confusing his master and fellow student greatly. As Tien walked away his thoughts began to run wild. "Why did he give up, why didn't he finish the fight? I'd like to believe Master's story about Roshi being scared, but I know better; there was no fear in his eyes. He was in top form, this doesn't make sense."

The old master's voice echoed through his mind. "The truth is always upsetting when you've been living a lie. You bow to a false master, I can unlock your full potential, leave your evil ways behind. You shouldn't stress out, it makes you lose your hair."

"Stop, I won't listen to you!" he exclaimed. With a roar, he began to punch and kick nearby barrels of water, knocking them over and sending water everywhere. "Curse you. You gave me a victory, but you stole my resolve. I want it back!" Back at the arena, the tournament was continuing.

"It's time for the sixth and final match in the semi-finals!" shouted the announcer as he now stood in the centre of the arena. "This fight is going to be a good one folks, as the runner up of the last tournament Son Goku student of the Turtle Hermit School go up against previously unknown but highly skilled rising star, Daisuke Motomiya, to determine whom will go up against Tien Shinhan!"

"Looks like it's time, Goku," Daisuke said and Goku nodded.

"Let's do our best."

"Who do we root for?" Bulma asked worried.

"Goku obviously," Launch said making everyone else look at her.

"But who is going to win?" Krillin asked.

"The answer is obvious to anyone who even has half a brain. Of course Goku's gonna be the winner," Launch answered.

Meanwhile Daisuke stretched her arms and legs, cracking her neck as Goku mirrored her.

"When this match starts, go all out Goku. Don't hold back because we're friends," she told him and Goku nodded with a grin.

"Got it," he replied and he and Daisuke bumped fists.

"And now, Goku and Daisuke enter the ring!" the announcer shouted, and Daisuke and Goku walked into the arena and took their spots opposite one another.

"Okay, this is it Daisuke. Don't blow it. You've come way too far and fought too hard to lose this fight. Let's make this one for the history books Gaomon," Daisuke thought.

"It's time to fight. Good luck," Goku said.

"You too."

"Let the sixth match, begin!" the announcer shouted as the gong sounded, and Daisuke and Goku took their stances.

"I knew this day would come. But I can't help but feel I am saying goodbye to an old friend," Roshi said as he placed his clothing into a suitcase and his wig before placing his fedora on his head and sunglasses. "So long Jackie Chun, I'll miss you," he said as he heard someone approach and he turned slightly to look at Tien who was beside a tree.

Back at the arena, the two martial artists were sizing each other up.

"What's he waiting for?" Daisuke thought as she and Goku sized one another up waiting for the other to move.

"I hope she blinks soon, my eyes are getting sore," Goku thought.

"Tell me," Tien demanded as Roshi looked at him. "Tell me why you disguised yourself. Why you created this elaborate charade, only to quit right before you reached the very end. Did you even have a purpose? Or was Master Shen right and you were too scared? If you got an explanation then you'd better start talking, I am tired of waiting!"

"Aside from advice, there is nothing more I can give you," Roshi replied as he began to leave.

"Hey!" Tien shouted making Roshi stop waling and look at him. "This isn't a game!"

"I know you are looking for answers Tien. But don't place too much importance on this tournament. It is merely a checkpoint to evaluate your skill, not substantiate it." Roshi said as he picked up his staff and suitcase before turning to face Tien. "There is no greatest; awarding a young man a title which declares him Master of Martial Arts is very dangerous. It does nothing more than feed ones ego, that is why I decided that my students would compete in the tournaments but never win. And Jackie Chun was my insurance," he explained making Tien chuckled.

"No more, thanks to Master Shen. To be honest I found your monologue stale and a little boring. However your performance was quiet good. I didn't know you were so theatrical, you should go into movies now that your career as a fighter is over," he said as Roshi began to walk away. "Roshi! It's a good thing Chun retired, while he still had a choice."

"You're right. It was time for Chun to step down, but it had nothing to do with Shen's little stunt. It was timing, since you're going to take his place," Roshi told Tien who looked at him confused.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Daisuke ran towards Goku at incredible speed. She kicked at Goku who blocked with his forearm before she threw a series of punches that Goku promptly blocked before aiming a sweeping kick at her legs. Jumping in the air, Daisuke proceeded to thrust a speeding kick at Goku, but he dodged before throwing a punch at her. She caught his fist with a grunt and attempted to retaliate, but her opponent mirrored her and grabbed her own fist. The two struggled to push the other back for a few seconds.

Suddenly breaking the lock, Daisuke aimed a kick at Goku's head. He ducked under the kick, actually losing a few hairs from the near miss, and attempted to move back. Unfortunately for him, Daisuke immediately followed up on her attack and punched again. This time he jumped and spun around, the added force being channelled into a hard kick towards Daisuke. She ducked and grabbed his ankle, spinning around as she tossed Goku away. With an elegant flip he landed on his feet and ran back towards Daisuke who met his charge. With fists encased in Ki, the two fighters clashed fists, the force creating an explosion that threw both fighters back.

Back with Tien and Roshi, the two martial artists were staring grimly at one another. "So you quit because you believed I would take your place?" Tien asked Roshi.

"I've been waiting a long time for someone like you, the point is. There's a whole generation coming up that needs guidance, and frankly I'm just too tired. I need a replacement and you're the perfect fit. The world could use a few new heroes," he answered.

"A new hero?" Tien mumbled to himself.

"You're still rough around the edges to be sure. But you hold promise, you're not ignorant and for your generation that's saying a lot. But we definitely need to work on your issues, like that killing thing. But you know that, it's why you're questioning your path, it is why you're here now," Roshi said.

"Wrong! I want to be a killer! I like it!" Tien said.

"A fish may wish to walk on the land. But that doesn't mean it's going to happen. It's getting late, and I'd like to enjoy the sunset. Did you have any more questions?" Roshi asked as Tien growled in frustration.

"You fool!"

"Goodbye," Roshi replied walking away.

"Everything you talk about is a joke, what could you teach me huh? How to hide? How to walk away? Who are you to judge me or my master!? So I don't walk the straight and narrow, but at least I'm not a quitter. You talk about truth and goodness as if it's the path to enlightenment, but all it really is is a choice and I've made mine. You don't get it do you? What you choose to label is evil I call a good time, I'm a killer like Tao!"

"Ah yes. Mercenary Tao. He was a killer; some say he was a natural. But your skills in that path are mediocre at best, you'll never measure up to him because you have a conscience," Roshi told Tien who backed up, shocked at what Roshi said. "But don't take my word for it, you know what's best. Go and get them killer,"

"I will…I'll be better than Tao ever was!" Tien shouted as Roshi walked away.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Daisuke and Goku continued to exchange furious blows, moving so fast that many members of the crowd could barely see them.

"I'm getting dizzy, who's winning?" Puar asked.

"They're even," Krillin answered as he watched the fight. Daisuke ducked under a punch but got kneed in the face before she back flipped and saw that Goku had vanished. She smirked and vanished into thin air as Goku attacked her from behind. Looking around for his opponent, he was nevertheless taken by surprise as she kicked him in the back, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Attacking from behind, smart move. If it weren't for my enhanced hearing and sense of smell I wouldn't have caught you in time," she said.

"Yeah, the way you dodged that was incredible. You've been holding out on me," Goku replied.

"Well, everyone is inclined to have secrets," Daisuke said with a smile.

"They're both doing fantastic. Come on you two, keep going!" Oolong cheered loudly.

"Goku bust her up!" Krillin cheered.

"Go Daisuke, kick his butt!" Launch shouted making everyone look at her in shock. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" she shouted making Bulma, Krillin, Puar and Oolong scream and run off as Launch slammed her hand down on the wall. "Grow some guts and choose a side! Go Daisuke!"

"Yay, Goku. Yay," Puar, Krillin and Bulma cheered.

"Daisuke!" Oolong cheered as the crowd began to cheer, making Daisuke and Goku grin.

"We can't disappoint the crowd," Daisuke told her opponent teasingly. "So why not get serious?"

Goku raised an eyebrow. "You mean you weren't?"

"No more than you were," Daisuke countered. "We were both holding out on one another. Let's use this opportunity to see who is the better martial artist. No holding back." Murmurs spread throughout the watching crowd at her declaration, and Goku grinned.

"Fair enough." As if that were a single, Daisuke blurred from sight, making Goku's eyes widen. A powerful fist that made his bones creak as it slammed into Goku's torso and was immediately followed up with a solid blow to the face. Eyes sharpening, Goku predicted the attack's path and tilted his head out of the way. Already his own fist was moving, driving towards Daisuke's chest.

She quickly interposed an arm as a hasty block in front of the incoming strike, but to her shock the force of the punch sent her skidding backwards several paces towards the edge of the arena. Bewilderment filled the teenage girl; Goku had never been this strong before. It seems that he was indeed holding out on her. The thought cause a smile to cross her face. Despite Daisuke's surprise, she did not wait for her opponent to follow up on his partial success and quickly dashed towards Goku's flank.

Goku just leaned out of the way of her opening punch and attempted to slam a heel into her kneecap. By the time his blow reached Daisuke's location, she was already moving out of the way. Their fight continued, Daisuke knowing better than to take another of Goku blows was playing the ghost, always just out of reach. Goku was the invincible juggernaut, blocking and striking with incredible force.

Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time until she slipped up. Daisuke saw an opening above her opponent's guard and immediately twisted her body and snapped a high kick off at Goku's face. He reacted faster than she could have thought possible and grabbed her ankle. Leaping dozens of feet into the air, holding a hapless Daisuke behind him, Goku swung the arm still holding her and released her at the ground. She was nearly a blur as she crashed down into the arena with an almost sickening crash. Goku landed easily moments later, falling into a crouch.

The crowd screamed in surprise and even the announcer looked horrified. Seeing the audience's reactions, Goku quickly turned sheepish. "Hey, don't worry she's definitely still alive. Still, that will keep her down for at least a minute…" Goku trailed off as, through the still pillowing cloud of dust, a figure stood.

Daisuke did not look good, her body was covered in scuff marks, her clothes were ruined, and she felt her body ache. She fervently thanked her enhanced durability, one of the few good things that came from Dr. Gero's meddling. Without it, she'd be taking the long dirt nap. Goku was taking this very seriously, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The announcer was surprisingly the first to rally himself. "Goku is in for a big surprise if he thought that attack would do Daisuke in!"

"I'm surprised Daisuke, I thought for sure that would end the fight," Goku said with a grin.

"Don't underestimate me," she countered. Daisuke quickly flew into the air until she was over Goku who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wow folks. It appears that The Crane Hermit's students aren't the only ones who can fly without wings," the announcer said.

"Now then, how about you and I see just which of us has greater power?" Daisuke asked, and Goku nodded as he took a stance and cupped his hands, Daisuke mirroring his movements.

"What're they doing?" Oolong asked.

"Oh no. They're not going to…." Krillin said in worry.

"I think they are," Bulma replied.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…!" Daisuke and Goku both said as sphere of blue Ki appeared between their cupped hands.

"Good thing I'm aiming downwards, I'd hate to be a hypocrite for aiming at the crowd after voicing my disgust with Tien when he did the same thing in his match," Daisuke thought as the sphere of Ki in her hand intensified.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku and Daisuke shouted as they thrusted their arms forwards. Both fired blue beams of Ki of equal size and intensity at one another and they collided together, creating a small shockwave that blew everyone but Tien, Krillin, Shen, Chiaotzu, the announcer, and Roshi off their feet.

"Incredible," Roshi thought as he watched the two fighters struggle for dominance.

"Our beams are at the same strength," Daisuke thought. "There's no way I can risk putting all my energy into this attack, I need to save it all for the rest of this fight. Come on Daisuke, think…wait…that could work. Or… it could blow up in my face. Literally. I just need to time this right." Daisuke continued firing her Kamehameha even as she focused Ki into a sphere in front of her hands. For a moment her beam was destabilized and Goku's attack made several feet of headway, but it quickly came to a halt as the beam stabilized. This time though, there was a sphere in front of Daisuke's hands as well as the beam. Focusing, Daisuke pushed the sphere into the Kamehameha with a shout of, "Hadoken!" The sphere flowed down her Kamehameha, turning it into a mixture of white and blue Ki. When the sphere reached the point of collision, it increased in size and overpowered Goku's beam. It drove the attacks back towards Goku. Unable to fight off the incoming Ki blast and knowing that he faced injury at best should it hit him, Goku cut off his attack and jumped into the air as Daisuke's enhanced Kamehameha smashed into the stage with an explosion, shattered the centre to its foundations.

"Incredible. She somehow managed to fuse the two Ki attacks. Hadoken huh? That's another one of the moves Ryu taught her during the time she spent training with him for four months," he thought as Daisuke slowly dropped down from the sky and landed on the arena floor, carefully avoiding the deep crater. She took her stance again and Goku did the same. "You're pulling out all the stops this time huh, Dai?"

"Yup. I'm gonna win this match Goku," Daisuke answered.

As the fighters prepared to resume their battle, Tien's mind was racing. "I need a replacement and you'll fit the bill nicely, the world could use a few new heroes." Roshi's words echoed through his mind as Tien thought back to their confrontation.

"I'll show you old man. Just how anti-hero I can be, when I destroy either Daisuke or Goku or both," he said with a cruel smirk.

"Ya know that last move was really impressive, merging a known technique with one of your own…you almost created your own move that time," Goku said.

"Well I had no other option, our Kamehameha wave were both equal in power, I had to find a way to power mine up."

"So what's the name of that move gonna be? The Kamehamehadoken?"

"Nah too long, maybe Kamehadoken," Daisuke answered as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Why is everyone cheering? They're just talking to one another. I'd see more action on a playground," Shen said angrily.

"I must say, both those two are in excellent form today. This is the potential of this new generation's best and brightest," Roshi thought as Goku charged towards Daisuke.

"Ka….Me….Ha….Me….!" he began even as he charged towards his opponent. Her eyes narrowed as it became evident that he would release the attack when he was too close for her to dodge.

"I saw you perform this move before Goku. But it's not going work!" Daisuke shouted as she took a stance with her hands held up beside of her face and she shouted. "Solar Flare!" A bright flash of light burst forth from her body, blinding everyone in the arena except Shen, Roshi, and the announcer.

"Oh not again!" Oolong exclaimed covering his eyes.

"I can't see!" Goku cried as Daisuke charged towards him.

"Let's see him block when he can't even see," Daisuke thought to herself gleefully. She spun around and kicked Goku several times in the face before landing in a crouch. With a jumping motion, she struck Goku with a rising spinning uppercut, sending him flying into the air. Daisuke jumped up after him and grabbed Goku's leg. In eerie mirror of what he had done to her earlier, she threw him down to the arena hard, sending him smashing into the same crater he had caused with her body. Unwilling to leave a potential victory up to chance, she crashed into Goku as she landed, making his eyes bulge out of his head and he gasped in pain.

"Oh…that hurt," Roshi groaned as Daisuke stood up to see the whole crowd in shock.

"I hate to admit it…but that was good. It seems I am not the only one who can master any technique," Tien thought.

"Oh that looks painful….uh I mean it looks like Goku is done!" the announcer shouted.

"Are you gonna start the countdown?" Daisuke asked him and the announcer proceeded with the count, but Goku kipped up at six, making the crowd cheer.

"And Goku is up after a devastating assault from Daisuke just seconds ago!" the announcer shouted.

"That was close," Daisuke said with a smile.

"Come on, ya think I'd just let you beat me so easily. I'm in it to win it," Goku replied.

"As am I."

"What is this the happy fight hour?" Shen asked disgusted. "It's like watching a bad reunion. Ridiculous!"

"At least our friends are still in this tournament unlike a certain pasty face baldy headed midget!" Launch shouted.

"Yeah, whatever you say schizo," Shen replied before he yawned and Launch growled.

Goku charged Daisuke who jumped and delivered a flying kick to his mid-section, but he blocked and they exchanged fists before Goku kicked Daisuke in the chin making her fall to the ground but she flipped back up. Goku jumped above her, but Daisuke followed and kneed him in the torso. Both landed on their feet before he hurled a powerful kick at her. With little time to dodge, Daisuke opted to block the strike, but was sent skidding back again. Without a moment to waste, Daisuke charged Goku and swept his legs out from under him. Goku easily did a handstand and flipped to his feet despite the sudden move.

Daisuke spun around to gain momentum and hurled a powerful blow at him. Blocking the blow, Goku was nevertheless rocked backwards by the form. Countering as soon as he regained his balance, he jumped and dropkicked Daisuke in the face, sending her flying back before she back flipped and landed before charging Goku again.

"Kids today, those are so predictable," Shen said.

"Take your glasses off and maybe you'll see better," Krillin said.

"You be quiet!" Shen shouted.

"Alright, counterattack here I come!" Goku shouted as he charged at Daisuke. She sidestepped his punch and delivered a knife-edge chop to the back of his neck, sending Goku to the ground. Groaning, he still managed to avoid the axe kick that landed where his head had been and splintered the arena. He managed to gain some distance from Daisuke and panted.

"I didn't take her seriously. I'm stronger than her, I'm more experienced than her, but somehow she's faster than me and looks like she isn't as tired as I am. Does this mean she and I are equal in power?" he thought.

"Alright then, it's time to work some strategy into this fight. Up until now it's been just a slugfest, but I know the way to win. Goku's one supposed weakness, he always said his tail was a weakness," Daisuke thought. She was brought out of her trail of thought as Goku charged towards her again and she smirked. "He's made this too easy."

She sidestepped a punch and ducked under some kicks before blurring from sight. Appearing behind Goku, she grabbed Goku's tail and squeezed it hard, making him gulp and look behind at her. "Sorry Goku…but this victory is mine," she said as Goku fell flat on his face, making the crowd gasp in shock.

"Smart move Daisuke, even if it was a bit mean," Roshi thought to himself as the announcer began his count.

Suddenly, Goku leapt to his feet. "Just kidding." Nearly everyone had an expression of surprise on their face… everyone except for Daisuke that is.

"I thought that was the case," she admitted.

"How'd ya know?"

"I've seen you training your tail. I didn't know why until you said it used to be your main weakness. Of course I suspected grabbing your tail would have no effect, but it would have been great if it did, and it lets me do something."

"Do what?" Goku asked.

"This!" Daisuke answered as she grabbed Goku's tail with both hands. She began to spin Goku around by his tail, much to the shock of Goku and the audience.

"Oh, getting dizzy," Goku groaned as Daisuke let him go. He crashed into the ground beside the edge of the arena and shakily got to his feet and wobbled.

"Goku's just an inch away from the edge of the arena, if he doesn't regain his footing now, he will fall out of bounds," the announcer said.

"That wasn't very nice!" Goku shouted at Daisuke.

"This is a fight. You're not supposed to play nice!" she replied and Goku growled. Daisuke charged at him and began to attack him with all her might, Goku returning the ferocity.

"They don't look like they're having fun anymore," Puar said.

"Nope. It looks like they really are going all out this time," Krillin said. Daisuke continued to attack Goku before pulling her fist back. It glowed brightly with Ki as she punched Goku. To everyone's surprise, her fist went straight through his image that faded quickly moments later.

"Afterimage technique?" Daisuke asked. She was answered by Goku appearing next to her in a blur of speed. Eyes widening, she reacted reflexively to the surprise attack. "Wild Bark!" she shouted, sending out a large concussive wave of Ki. It hit Goku and sent him flying backwards. Rolling awkwardly into a crouch, he held his ears in visible pain.

"My ears are ringing," he groaned before Daisuke smirked and ran towards Goku. Suddenly ten Daisukes appeared and began to spin around Goku.

"The Mirror Image Technique! That's two abilities she's copied from just seeing them used once in the last match," Tien thought as the Daisukes continued to spin around Goku.

"There's ten of them," Krillin said in awe.

"That's two more than Jackie Chun did," Bulma said as Daisuke continued to spin around Goku.

"Sorry to say Goku, but this is where our fight ends," Daisuke told him. "Hadoken!" she shouted. Each of her images formed a white sphere of Ki in front of them, and they fired at Goku. Surrounded on all sides with no good way of telling which sphere was the real one, Goku went in the only direction remaining to him: up.

He jumped into the air and the Ki attack below bypassed him harmlessly. Goku barely had time to feel relief as Daisuke appeared in a burst of speed in front of him, hand outstretched in front of his face and glowing with white Ki. "Hadoken," she said calmly, and the sphere slammed into him and knocked him flying. Continuing to push him back, Goku finally came to a halt as he slammed into the grass outside the arena.

"Goku….is out…Daisuke is the winner…yeah…" the announcer said, voice filled with the same shock that permeated the crowd.

"Alright!" Daisuke cheered pumping her fist in the air. Her cheer broke the silence that held the arena and if burst out into cheers.

"This fight was an even match between Goku and Daisuke the entire time, but one last bit of strategy and trickery on Daisuke's behalf allowed her to pick up the victory and to move on to the final match," the announcer said as Goku sat up.

"It appears that someone else took my victory over Goku from me. Oh well, the final match will be just as exhilarating," Tien thought.

"Curses. I had hope that Goku would progress in the tournament so Tien could kill him and avenge Tao, but I guess this mutt will have to pay penance for my brother's murder instead," Shen thought.

"That concludes today's event, join us here tomorrow to witness who will be crowned the next Master of Martial Arts," the announcer said as Daisuke helped Goku back onto the arena stage.

"I'm sorry about you losing the match Goku," she said.

"Ah it's fine. I was in the finals last time, it's only fair you get your shot. You're strong Daisuke, way stronger than I thought you'd be. You deserve your chance to win this. Besides think you could teach me that Hadoken move?"

"Maybe after the tournament. Anyway I'm hungry, let's go eat," she answered.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Goku said.

"Are you ever full?" Daisuke asked him.

"Nope, not really," he answered and Daisuke sweatdropped as they walked off.

"Enjoy your victory while you can. Because it'll be your last one, you won't leave the arena tomorrow alive," Tien thought as he watched them leave.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Daisuke vs Tien: The Final Match Pt 1

Daisuke vs Tien: The Final Match Part One

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

The next morning, fireworks soared into the sky above the Martial Arts Tournament arena and exploded in a cloud of smoke and colour. Yamcha, despite still residing in the hospital, listened to the announcer speak over a radio. "Fans are in a frenzy here today folks, as they wait in building anticipation for the final match of the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament which begins in just mere minutes. The out of the blue rising star Daisuke Motomiya will face the volatile Tien Shinhan in what promises to be an exciting battle. If you aren't here, you should be," the announcer said over the radio making Yamcha chuckle before jumping out of the window with crutches and wearing his blue suit just as the nurse walked in.

"Yamcha?" she asked, confused at the sudden vanishing act of Yamcha. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Daisuke was doing some last minute push-ups while Goku and Krillin sat on top of her as she effortlessly lifted them up and down. Roshi then sneezed as he sat in front of the television watching three girls performing exercises. He giggled perversely.

"What's wrong with the volume? I can barely hear them," he said moving closer until his face was pressing against the screen.

"You shouldn't sit so close to the TV," Turtle told him as he poured tea into cups, and Roshi turned to face him.

"Be quiet! How I chose to ruin my eyes is my business! Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to work out here. Sheesh!" Roshi shouted as he turned back to the television.

"This is your master?" Daisuke asked Krillin and Goku, who nodded. She sighed. "You need a new, less perverted master," she told them. Moments later, they all heard horns honking and Krillin and Goku looked out the window and saw hundreds of cars in a gridlock on the road leading to the arena.

"They must be here to see you fight Daisuke," Goku said.

"They've come from all over the world. You better not let them down," Krillin informed her.

"I'll do my best….no screw it, I'm gonna win this match," Daisuke replied, making Goku and Krillin smile as they jumped off her. Jumped up, she smoothly landed on her feet. Someone knocked on the door and Bulma and Launch walked into the room.

"Special delivery," Bulma said with some clothes in her arms. "For you," she said, handing Daisuke the new clothes. "Considering your old outfit was torn up in your fight with Goku, we thought you could use some new clothes."

"Thank you," the blue haired girl replied. "Hey, these are really warm did you dry clean them before coming here?" she asked, and Bulma and Launch nodded before Daisuke walked off into the next room to change.

"I'm surprised they didn't melt; the dryer had three settings, hot, magma and sun," Bulma said.

"How'd you keep the colours from fading?" Krillin asked, making both girls smile and blush.

"Trade secret," Bulma answered as Daisuke walked back into the room wearing blue boots with a crimson red stripe on the sides, white pants with a blue obi sash wrapped around her waist, a black undershirt with a crimson Gi shirt on top and gold trimming on the sleeves and neckline.

"How do I look?" she asked, noticing Goku stare at her with a small blush.

"You look great," Krillin answered, and she smiled as the others nodded.

"Now where's Oolong?" Launch asked.

"He went ahead to the tournament hall, something about knowing a way to hold front row seats for you guys," Daisuke answered her question. Sure enough, Oolong was at the arena right behind the wall. Only this time he had transformed into a large ogre holding up a respectable section of the arena free for the others.

"I can't see," complained one man behind him.

"Buy some stilts," Oolong replied menacingly, making the people behind him back away in fright. He smirked, showing off his demonic teeth.

"Is that so?" inquired a deep voice, and Oolong turned around to look at another, larger, ogre. "Oolong," it added before vanishing in a cloud of a smoke to reveal Puar. Growling, Oolong turned back to normal.

"That was a dirty trick, Puar," Oolong said, and Puar giggled.

"Looks like you two are still up to your old tricks," Yamcha said as he walked up with his crutches.

"Yamcha," Puar said happily.

"They let you out?" Oolong asked.

"Not exactly, but I wouldn't miss this fight for anything, besides the food was terrible. This is where I belong."

"Well, we got ya front row seats," Oolong told him, and Puar nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Tien was in his room meditating with two of his three eyes closed as he thought back to his fight with Jackie Chun and on the older man's words.

"You're one of the most gifted fighters I've ever faced. Yet you undermine your potential with your rotten ethics. You bow to a false master. Let me help you Tien, there is a better way. I can unlock your true potential but only if you let me inside." Tien growled in frustration and anger.

"Calm down. Just relax and calm down. Forget about that crazy old man, just focus on your objective; Tao must be avenged. I will make Daisuke pay for her friend's transgressions, just hold onto the memory of Tao. Anger feeds strength and strength is power," he thought as Ki began to radiate off his body as the door opened up.

"Tien, it's time," Chiaotzu said walking into the room. A gasp on his lips, he felt the power coming off Tien who floated over towards him before landing on his feet.

"Let's go," Tien said walking off.

A short distance away, Daisuke and her friends were gathered. "It's almost time. We should get going," Bulma said.

"Right," Daisuke said as she opened the window and flew out. "See you guys after the fight!" she called flying towards the arena. Soon the others were in the front row behind the wall as Launch, who had sneezed earlier turning her hair blonde and eyes green, drank a can of beer.

"Somebody better get this fight started soon, or I will," she said crushing the can.

"Take it easy Launch, it will start soon enough. Just calm down," Roshi told her before he noticed Shen glaring at him.

"You should be ashamed disguising yourself as a contestant. Do you need recognition that badly?" Shen said telepathically to Roshi.

"Not everyone is as vain as you. I just wanted to keep an eye on my students," Roshi replied.

"You should keep an eye on that waistline, you looked pathetic up there," Shen said.

"I do not have a waistline issue, and you're one to talk Crane brain!" Roshi shot back and Shen growled.

"You buffoon!"

"By the way, nice ninja pyjamas!"

"You wouldn't know fashion if it slapped you in the face," Shen said and Roshi frowned.

"Master Roshi, who were you talking to?" Goku asked, making Roshi look at him and the others.

"You heard that?" Roshi asked.

"We'd love to hear more about your waistline issue," Turtle said.

"I do not have a waistline issue!" Roshi shouted at him.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was in the waiting area and she stretched her arms and legs before slapping her cheeks.

"Alright. Here we go," she said walking out. She saw Tien already standing in the arena, seemingly paying no attention to his surroundings, and she stood beside him. "Okay Daisuke, you can do this. You fought against MaloMyotismon and several other strong opponents, this guy is no different. Of course, it was Gaomon who was fighting then… No, Gaomon's still with me. I can do this!"

"The final match of the Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin!" the announcer shouted and the crowd cheered. "We began with one hundred and eighty two fighters from around the world, eight of which advanced to the semi-finals. Now there are but two fighters remaining, one of which will become the new Master of Martial Arts. Plus they will walk away with 500,000 Zeni. Not bad for a few days' work wouldn't you say? Who will it be?"

"Now while you ponder that, allow me to give you some backstory on our two fighters. First, Tien Shinhan. This skilled fighter has become the one to watch during the tournament. Prized student to the Crane Hermit Master Shen, it is wildly regarded that Tien's skills rival if not surpass those of his master. We've already witnessed an incredible display of his strength and he left Yamcha with a broken leg. He even forced previous champion Jackie Chun out of the semi-finals. Combine that with an average fight time of thirty two point five seconds, and you have a glimpse into the power that is Tien Shinhan," the announcer said as the crowd booed louder.

"Our second fighter is Daisuke Motomiya." Daisuke stood opposite Tien and looked at Goku and the others before giving them a grin and thumbs up. "This out of the blue female warrior serves no master but herself, and yet she seems to be friends with Son Goku, a student of the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi who just so happens to be the arch-rival of the Crane Hermit Master Shen. Even though she has never competed in a tournament before, her list of victories against all who has come her way will make anyone green with envy. Dazzling the audience with moves made by a legendary martial artist, she defeated Krillin of the Turtle Hermit School in the first semi-final match. Then in the last match she displayed her speed and agility to defeat last year's runner up Son Goku. Her average fighting time is thirty one and a half seconds."

"This is gonna be one heck of a finale," Roshi thought. "I need to find a better seat," he thought, moving through the crowd. He jumped behind the wall near the waiting area and Goku and Krillin followed.

"What're you doing here master? This is for participants only," Goku said.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Roshi replied.

"Now the battle to see who will become the champion of the twenty second World Martial Arts Tournament begins…ready!?" the announcer asked as Daisuke and Tien glared at one another.

"Why is everyone silent?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Be quiet!" Shen shouted. "Tao was no saint, but he didn't deserve to be killed by a child. Least of all Roshi's child. Retribution won't bring Tao back, but it will brighten my day to see this mutt brought to heel and put down," he thought.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted, and Daisuke ran towards Tien. Jumping into the air, she threw a punch towards her opponent, but Tien blocked with his forearm before kicking at Daisuke. She flipped and grabbed hold of Tien's leg before landing on the ground. With a spin, Daisuke sent Tien flying into the air before leaping after him.

"Oh no!" Roshi shouted as he saw Tien smirk as he regained himself.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien shouted as he fired a Ki beam towards Daisuke. Unable to dodge in the middle of her pursuit, the Dodon Ray hit Daisuke dead on causing her to fall back to earth and crash into the arena, creating a sizable hole.

"Well that was short and sweet, but effective," Shen said.

"Look master, the puppy," Chiaotzu said just as Daisuke jumped out of the hole. Tien landed and the crowd cheered.

"She shouldn't scare us like that," Krillin said in relief.

"It'll take more than that to stop her," Goku added. Daisuke ran towards Tien before vanishing into thin air.

"She's vanished again!" the announcer shouted as Tien used his three eyes to look around the arena. Lunging in one direction with a punch, he hit Daisuke in the face sending her flying.

"No!" Goku shouted as Tien charged Daisuke.

"Now you'll learn what it means to suffer the wrath of Tien Shinhan!" he shouted, elbowing Daisuke in the stomach as she slammed into the wall. She shouted as Tien began to deliver punch after punch at a rapid fire pace.

"I've never seen punches like those, it's like a machine gun," Roshi said, worried as the crowd looked on in concern. Shen smirked and chuckled as Tien continued to mercilessly punch Daisuke, bruising her face before punching her hard. The blow sent her crashing to the ground, face covered in bruises.

"The only thing more gratifying than watching you suffer is knowing that somewhere Tao is smiling right now," Tien thought walking towards Daisuke. To his surprise she climbed to her feet slowly and wiped her blood from chin.

"Blood?" she thought before she smirked. "I'm impressed, you actually made me bleed; no one's ever done that before," she told Tien. "But that's it. I'm not going to act as your punching bag anymore."

"I'll do more than just make you bleed," Tien told her as he ran towards her. He attempted to grab her Gi, but she easily twisted out of the way before pivoting and countering with a solid kick to his chest, causing him to fly backwards a dozen feet and momentarily clutch his chest, coughing.

Not wasting a moment, Daisuke followed up by charging at him and hurling a punch towards Tien's face. He barely managed to raise a guard before the blow landed, sending Tien back a step before he struck back. Snaking a leg behind hers, he attempted to sweep her off her feet, but Daisuke nimbly took a small jump in the air to avoid the blow.

Tien immediately took advantage of Daisuke's momentary reduction in mobility and pressed his assault. A powerful strike to her chest sent Daisuke flying back into the wall with a crash, cracking the stone behind her.

"Daisuke," Puar said worried.

"Get up!" Krillin shouted.

"Excellent," Shen said with a cruel smirk.

"This match better last longer than my popcorn," one member of the crowd said as Tien glanced at the crowd and saw Yamcha.

"Yamcha's here. Good," he thought as Daisuke flipped up to her feet as if nothing happened. "What!? No way!"

"Impossible," Shen said.

"She's tough as nails. Get him Daisuke," Yamcha exclaimed.

"You're resilient, I'll give you that," Tien told her.

"You're not so bad yourself. I can't hold back against you," Daisuke told him and Tien chuckled.

"Let me guess. You've been holding back out of concern for my safety?" he asked.

"Not really, I just don't like using all of my power if I don't have to. But it's clear that you're in the same league of power as both me and Goku. It's time for me to fight at my full power," Daisuke answered.

"This isn't her full power?" asked Krillin in disbelief.

"Well yeah, she was moving a lot faster than this when she fought me in the last match," Goku pointed out. "Though it will be interesting to see this from an outside perspective."

"You know how it is," Daisuke told Tien. "When we fought most martial artists, we have to hold back or we'll kill our opponents. But I should have realized from the start that you're an enemy I don't have to do that with."

"I'll tell you what. The goal here is for you to die. How that happens I really don't care, so go ahead and fight me at your full power. I'm still gonna kill you," Tien told her.

"You can try," Daisuke replied taking a stance and Tien did the same.

"I won't have to try. This is too easy," Tien said as Daisuke charged him. She ducked under his punch and kicked him in the chin, snapping his head up. Punching him in the stomach several times, she jumped and kicked Tien in the face, sending him flying backwards. Daisuke ran underneath Tien before she did a handstand and kicked Tien high into the air. He came back down and landed on his feet clutching his stomach.

"Now do you see just how much I was holding back?" Daisuke asked as Tien laughed.

"Thank you. That was the most exhilarating rush. I haven't felt this alive in a long time!" he shouted.

"What are you a masochist?" Daisuke asked. "Fine with me,"

"Why would Daisuke pass up an opportunity to defeat Tien?" Krillin asked.

"Daisuke had a reason. I hope," Goku answered as Tien levitated into the air and crossed his legs. He began to meditate before opening his eyes and flying into the air. He flipped back down to the ground.

"Alright. I've indulged you long enough. It's time for you to pay," he said.

"I don't think so," Daisuke shot back.

"Tension in the ring is high; despite the toll this fight has taken on the two fighters, neither one of them is showing signs of fatigue," the announcer said.

"Man, Daisuke made a huge mistake by not following up when she kicked Tien into the air," Krillin said.

"Did she really?" Roshi asked. "There is a line between ineptitude and strategy. If Daisuke had followed up on her attack, Tien Shinhan would have dodged and she would have been open to counterattack,"

"You're great Tien!" Chiaotzu cheered.

"Tien has that look in his eye, nothing can save Daisuke now," Shen said chuckling.

Tien and Daisuke charged and shouted as Daisuke threw her right fist forwards. Unfortunately for her, Tien caught it before blocking a kick with his forearm. He pushed Daisuke causing her to spin around, but he had to block her backhand punch. Spinning around again, this time her tail smacked Tien in the face. Daisuke threw a kick at Tien, but he blocked it returned it with a kick of his own. Twisting her outstretched leg, Daisuke interposed a bent knee to Tien's strike stopping it cold. Tien sped behind Daisuke and elbowed her in the back. Attempting to follow up with a solid punch to her spine, she was able to block the blow before she twisted around and kicked him in the chest.

Tien staggered backwards and swayed to avoid a follow-up kick to his face. Retaliating with a kick of his own, Tien attempted to knock Daisuke backwards but she ducked and moved in with a punch. The two fighters began to move around the arena, exchanging blows the entire time.

"I've never seen a fight like this before. Daisuke and Tien are giving this fight every ounce of strength that they have. Why, if an ordinary man were to be on the receiving end of one of those blows they most surely wouldn't be standing," the announcer said as Tien tripped Daisuke and elbowed her repeatedly in the ribs before she jumped back. Using the space to build up speed, she lunged at Tien who blocked her knee with his elbow and both stepped back several space, eyeing each other warily.

"Watch Daisuke's breathing," Roshi told Krillin and Goku. "It's calm, throughout that entire exchange she never lost her breath once," he said as both boys looked at Daisuke to see she was breathing evenly.

"You're right," Krillin said amazed as Daisuke and Tien got ready to resume their fight again. Tien charged Daisuke and sent a combination of punches aimed at her face and ribs, but Daisuke blocked each strike and began to deliver her own attack.

"I can see them fight, but I don't think I could keep up," Goku admitted. "In speed, Daisuke sure has surpassed me."

"The pace at which these two are fighting is staggering! This may be the world record for speed combat!" the announcer exclaimed. Daisuke began to push Tien towards the edge of the ring with a barrage of blows and he held his arms up to block, but Daisuke kept coming. Struggling to keep his balance, Tien barely managed to regain his bearings as Daisuke flipped backwards and struck at Tien with a kick as she was upside down. He managed to react first and planted a solid kick in Daisuke's torso, sending her flying through the air as pain wracked her body. Tien chased after her with a sneer on his face

"What a rebound. Tien Shinhan deftly avoided expulsion from the ring and is now in the lead in this bid to overtake Daisuke," the announcer said as Daisuke ducked under a punch before she jumped and kicked Tien in the face. Stepping back, she began to divide into four copies that surrounded Tien.

"Don't stop. Keep punching him!" Launch shouted at Daisuke.

"You can't fool me with optical illusions," Tien told her.

"Who said that these were optical illusions?" one of the Daisuke's behind Tien asked. He turned and kicked Daisuke sending her into the air, but to his shock she burst into a cloud of particles.

"What!?" he shouted as another Daisuke jumped at him, but it turned out to be an afterimage.

"Daisuke behind you!" Goku warned as Tien appeared behind Daisuke.

"Now who is seeing double!?" he shouted, throwing a chop and striking Daisuke who yet again burst into particles. A third Daisuke kicked him in the face, sending Tien into the air and Shen and Chiaotzu screamed.

"No Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted as Tien hit the ground. The two remaining Daisuke's merged back into the real one who smiled and the crowd cheered.

"Spectacular. I don't think a single person here would label that stunt as anything less than extraordinary. Daisuke's success with what appeared to be a clone technique has left Tien face down," the announcer said.

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Daisuke said as Tien grunted and pulled himself up.

"It's not over," he told her.

"I thought you were knocked out," Daisuke said in shock as Tien stood up and shook himself.

"What is this guy made of?" Bulma asked.

"He's tough," Roshi said.

"Fools. Tien won't be defeated so easily," Shen said and Chiaotzu nodded.

"You think your infantile abilities can defeat me you inbred mutt?" Tien asked. "How the hell did you develop a clone technique anyways?"

"I don't know. You looked to be fighting really hard to me," Daisuke answered. "And it wasn't originally meant to be a clone technique per say, it was meant to separate me from… well, it's none of your business."

"You dare to mock me!? Then prepare for my wrath!" Tien roared as he held his hands up to his face. "Solar Flare!" he shouted, and a large flash of light emanated from his body, blinding everyone in the arena barring Shen and the announcer. Tien ran towards Daisuke and roared as he threw a punch towards her, but to his shock she caught his punch and she delivered a powerful strike to Tien's stomach, making his eyes bulge out.

"There's something you don't see every day. Daisuke should be seeing stars right about now, but somehow the Solar Flare had no effect on her," the announcer said.

"How…did you…see?" Tien asked as he clutched his stomach and looked at Daisuke who was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Sunglasses," she answered, grinning and flashing him two fingers in a v shape.

"Sunglasses….but…where…did you get them?" Tien asked as he fell to the ground.

"I borrowed them."

"What happened? Where did my glasses go?" Roshi asked.

"What did she do?" Krillin wondered.

"She improvised. She knew the Solar Flare would have the same blinding effect on her that it did with me and Jackie Chun so she borrowed Master Roshi's sunglasses, the tinted lenses allowed her to see Tien's approach and counter," Goku explained.

"Tien Shinhan!" Shen shouted as he and Chiaotzu were stunned at what happened, and with Tien now on the floor, the announcer began his count.

"Thanks Roshi, these helped," Daisuke said, handing Roshi his glasses.

"You're welcome. Quick thinking," Roshi replied.

"Watch out!" Goku shouted as Tien flipped through the air and kneed Daisuke in the temple. Grabbing Daisuke, he threw her over his shoulder and she flipped and landed on her feet.

"That was low!" Daisuke shouted, holding her head.

"This is getting old! Give up now if you know what's good for you!" Tien shouted back.

"Tien had better get it right this time. I want that mutt to suffer!" Shen thought. "If I could I'd ring your neck myself!" he then looked at Chiaotzu who shouted in fright.

"You may not like who I am Tien. But I won't surrender for you or anyone."

"Whatever," Tien replied as he took a stance and charged at Daisuke who ran towards Tien, and she jumped into the air but suddenly froze up.

"What!? I can't move," she thought as Tien punched her in the gut, sending her to the ground.

"Tien Shinhan drops Daisuke with a powerful right punch," the announcer said.

"Daisuke!" Goku shouted in worry as Daisuke struggled to her feet.

"Why you slimeball!" she shouted at Tien angrily. "What did you do to me?"

"What're you talking about? I didn't do anything except beat you," he told her as Daisuke held her stomach and glared. Shen was chuckling madly.

"I'm sorry Tien….I was only following orders," Chiaotzu thought sadly as Daisuke grunted in pain and Tien charged towards her again.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	11. Daisuke vs Tien: The Final Match Pt 2

Daisuke vs Tien The Final Match Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Now you're mine!" Tien shouted. He charged towards Daisuke with a fist cocked back, ready to strike at the injured Daisuke who was still clutching her stomach.

"You rely too much on your underhanded tricks," she growled jumping back avoiding Tien's assault.

"Enough whining. Now choose, either fight me or get out of the ring."

"What just happened?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, one minute Daisuke has the upper hand the next she freeze in mid-air allowing Tien to attack," Goku said.

"Something unnatural," Roshi thought to himself as he too was perplexed at the events transpiring before his eyes.

"When you meet Tao, tell him that I said hello!" Tien shouted, charging towards Daisuke with a battle cry.

"You can tell him yourself, because I don't give up so easily!" Daisuke retorted, returning his charge with her own shout. Tien began to hurl a series of kicks at Daisuke who successful evaded each one before jumping over another. Raising her leg into the air, she delivered a dropkick to Tien's torso before landing and flipping back as Tien rebounded. He tried to catch her with a hard punch but missed. Daisuke jumped at Tien and curled into a ball. Crashing into Tien, she forced him back a few paces before he stopped her momentum and threw her away. He leapt into the air with Daisuke copying his move, and Tien prepared himself to kick Daisuke as she moved towards him. Even as Daisuke prepared to dodge, she grunted as she suddenly felt her insides burn up. This was the only opening Tien needed to kick her in the face, sending her to the ground below.

"Excellent. Well down Chiaotzu," Shen praised his student. Chiaotzu looked at his master unsurely before returning his gaze to Tien, a sad expression splayed out across his face.

"That kick was one in a million," Yamcha said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Daisuke!" Goku shouted in worry.

"Looks like Daisuke is heading right for the outside of the ring," the announcer said.

"A little to the right Daisuke!" Krillin shouted while Roshi and Goku watched on in worry.

"Oh no," Bulma said, but as she began to shield her view from the upcoming crash, Daisuke opened her eyes. Flipping and hovering just above the ground, she stopped her fall with barely two feet to spare. She floated back to the arena warily.

"That was close," she thought to herself as Tien landed in front of her. "What happened? I don't think Tien's doing it; even if he was capable of it while fighting me, I can tell he wants to beat me fair and square. This is closer to what that slimeball of a master he has would do."

Tien then ran towards Daisuke again, but she jumped up and struck the back of Tien's head with a kick, making him stumble. Rebounding off the wall, Daisuke headed right towards Tien. As she readied an attack she noticed Shen smirk just as she froze up again allowing Tien to punch her in the head before following with a hard strike to her stomach, making her cough up blood. Falling to the ground, Daisuke continued to cough and splatter red droplets on the arena floor.

"That was no accident. It was almost as if Daisuke was being controlled….controlled….of course!" Goku thought. Daisuke struggled to her feet and snarled.

"Ka….me…..ha…me…." she said as she cupped her hands and a blue sphere of Ki appeared between her hands.

"What's she doing!?" Roshi asked shocked.

"The Kamehameha, what's it look like?" Goku asked his master.

"Please, you think that technique will work on me?" Tien asked Daisuke.

"Only one way to know for sure," she answered. "HAAAAAA!" she then shouted as she thrust her hands forwards, firing the Kamehameha right towards Tien who smirked. Tien took a small jump into the air, clearing the attack by only a couple of feet easily.

"Was that supposed to-," Tien was cut off when Daisuke moved her hands a little and the Kamehameha curved down; straight into the arena floor only feet beneath him. The explosion knocked the martial artist flying off of his feet. Perhaps more importantly, the dust cloud shielded Daisuke from Chiaotzu's vision, breaking her binds. Tien had only moments to regain his bearings before Daisuke streaked up to him and slammed a fist straight into his gut, sending pain flaring through his body and falling to the ground with a crash.

"Incredible, Daisuke was somehow able to make the Kamehameha turn into the ground and knock Tien for a loop, allowing her to get the upper hand," the announcer declared.

"A Bending Kamehameha, that's a first," Roshi admitted.

"Now you're mine!" Daisuke shouted as she kicked Tien in the face, sending him flying back before he flipped and landed on his feet just as Daisuke jumped at him.

"Rapid Velocity Technique!" Tien shouted as his arms became a blur, and Daisuke froze up again. Growling, she was nevertheless helpless before Tien's rapid fire assault, pummelling her heavily before he stopped and Daisuke dropped to her knees. Moments later she fell to the ground face first.

"Daisuke…falls to the floor like a rag doll unconscious after a brutal beating by Tien," the announcer said.

"Get up Daisuke," Bulma said.

"She wants to, but I don't think she has a choice in the matter," Yamcha said, confusing the others as Yamcha looked at Chiaotzu. "Chiaotzu is using some form of mental telepathy to manipulate Daisuke's body," he explained.

"Is that a fact!?" Launch angrily asked as the announcer began his count.

"Was that twenty five hits or thirty? I moved so fast I lost count. You're just like all my other opponents, predictable and weak. I thought I would finally have a challenge," Tien said walking off thinking he had won the match.

"Predictable?" Daisuke asked making Tien turn only to be met with a kick to the face, sending him to the ground, and the crowd cheered.

"You're regret that," Tien promised as Daisuke frowned at him.

"What? Chiaotzu, get ready," Shen whispered to his student who gulped and slowly nodded as he held his hand up aimed at Daisuke.

"No matter what I do, this guy's friend always uses his powers to immobilise me; I need a plan. Something to confuse both Tien and Chiaotzu," Daisuke thought as she dodged a strike from Tien before she again froze up. and Tien began to pummel her again relentlessly while Daisuke's friends watched in worry.

"No," Goku growled clenching his fists.

"Alright, that does it!" Launch shouted walking over to Chiaotzu.

"This is not gonna end well," Oolong said as Launch pulled out a mallet and held it high and swung it down towards Chiaotzu, but Shen blocked it with a single finger and flicked the mallet, sending it and Launch flying into a wall. Tien shouted as he punched Daisuke before following up with a pair of kicks that sunk into her body. A knee to the stomach and hard punch later, she was again sent to the ground.

"No, get up Daisuke," Goku growled as Tien smirked. Daisuke looked at him with unbridled hatred.

"Bastard. You….you cheated me, curse you," she growled, spitting blood onto Tien's face before falling to the ground.

"Daisuke, get up. Please," Goku begged.

"Ma'am…"

"Gaomon…is that you?" Daisuke asked barely keeping conscious.

"Ma'am….get up…fight. You have… to keep fighting!" Gaomon's voice echoed in her mind.

"One….two…." the announcer began just when Daisuke pulled herself to her feet.

"Alright. Let's do this," she said as she focused. Her form seemed to shimmer and suddenly she split into four Daisukes.

"This old trick again? How is this going to beat me?" Tien asked her.

"You'll see," one Daisuke answered before the four Daisuke's began their assault on Tien who blocked and dodged the kicks and punches.

"Only problem with this move is my strength is spilt into four different parts. I need my full strength to beat him. But I have no choice if his friend keeps paralysing me," Daisuke thought as one Daisuke jumped over a punch from Tien and delivered an axe kick which the tri-clops blocked. Throwing that Daisuke back, there was no time before another ran towards him before freezing, and Tien turned and punched her, turning her into a cloud of particles. Another Daisuke charged Tien and when she froze up, Tien turned and assaulted her mercilessly before kicking her away. She skid across the arena floor, but didn't turn into particles.

"Found you," Tien said walking over to Daisuke but not before dispatching the last two clones and he then stood over Daisuke who grunted in pain.

"I'm….sorry…everyone…I failed," she whispered.

"This was too easy," Tien thought. "Wait…four clones and one froze up allowing me to hit it, the next one froze up revealing to be the real one…"

"Excellent Tien, strike her down. She's finished!" Shen thought telepathically.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien telepathically projected, looking at his friend who gulped and nodded and pointed to Shen.

"I'm sorry, Tien. I was following his orders, I didn't want to do it," he replied, and Tien gritted his teeth.

"I didn't ask for nor do I need your help, Chiaotzu. This is my battle," Tien told his friend. "Set him free, now!" he demanded.

"Chiaotzu was acting on my orders since you failed to carry out yours. Strike this rabid dog down now, and avenge the memory of Tao!" Shen demanded.

"By killing someone who had no part in his death? You want me to murder an innocent just because she is friends with the one who did end Tao?" Tien asked his master looking down at Daisuke who was struggling to stand again. "I will not murder an innocent, but I will never forget the memory of Tao either," Tien thought looking at Chiaotzu who gulped. "Release him, Chiaotzu. Now!" he demanded of his friend.

"Do it! Kill her!" Shen shouted at Tien who growled.

"Leave me alone!" Tien shouted shocking Chiaotzu and angering Shen.

"Uh…that was weird," the announcer said as Daisuke jumped up and flipped backwards. "Incredible, Daisuke is back to her feet!" he shouted and the crowd cheered.

"You're mine!" Daisuke shouted charging towards Tien.

"Daisuke, wait!" Goku told her, and Daisuke skidded to a stop and looked at her friend before turning her gaze to Tien, who was still looking at Shen.

"She must die, I am your master. Obey my commands Tien Shinhan and kill her!" Shen shouted.

"I have done as you ask, I have defeated your enemies and defended the honour of our school. The success of this match is in my hands alone, I don't need assistance," Tien replied, making Chiaotzu smile.

"Then prove it, destroy her at once!" Shen demanded.

"No I won't kill her. Doing so would cause me to lose this match."

"Never mind the stupid match. Make no mistake, you are a killer, or have your forsaken your destiny?" Shen asked his student.

"No, master. My destiny is not what you've led me to believe. I'm not a killer," Tien answered, making Roshi smile.

"You weak coward! Insolent fool, you have allowed that senile turtle hermit to warp your mind!" Shen shouted angrily.

"Excuse me…" the announcer said.

"I'm speaking!" Shen snapped at him before turning to Tien. "I made you Tien. All that you are has sprung from my generous hands, and now your insubordination has clenched them into fists! Chiaotzu paralyse them both!" Shen demanded.

"No. I won't do anything you ask of me anymore, especially harm Tien," Chiaotzu replied defiantly.

"So the dissent spreads through the ranks does it?" Shen asked angrily as he grabbed Chiaotzu and lifted him off the ground. "Well then you too can share Tien's fate!"

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted.

"Get back!" Roshi shouted as he fired a Kamehameha wave right towards Shen. The blue energy beam struck the Crane Hermit, ripping him away from Chiaotzu and sending him flying far away from the arena.

"Master Shen…." Tien said shocked.

"Don't worry. That old turkey will be sore for a while, but he'll be fine," Roshi told Tien who looked at him. "There will be plenty of time to go over this later, right now get back to the fight."

"I'm glad that this match will finally be fair. I don't like you, but I didn't think you would cheat," Daisuke told Tien.

"I have forsaken my master, all that is left for me now is this fight," he replied, and Daisuke nodded. "Let's make one thing clear, this isn't about revenge anymore. I fight for one purpose only, to win. Never again will I be led astray from my goal," he said, and Chiaotzu smiled.

"Well, let's get this match back on track," Daisuke said.

"I will win. No matter how long and no matter what measures I have to take," Tien told her.

"Fine. Let's go," Daisuke replied as she and Tien got ready to fight again, and the crowd cheered as Tien charged. Daisuke jumped and kicked him in the face, sending him back-flipping away. Immediately following up with another kick, Daisuke sent him to the ground. Tien regained his feet only for Daisuke to repeatedly punch him in the face before striking him with a pair of kicks.

Krillin and Goku couldn't withhold a chuckle as Daisuke punched her opponent in the stomach before kicking him in the chin, knocking him up. The blow was immediately followed with a strike to his crown, planting Tien face down on the arena floor.

"Looks like Tien is the one eating dirt this time," the announcer said as he began to count, but Tien got to his feet at three. "Tien recovers quickly and he doesn't look like he's happy,"

"What's going on? You didn't throw a single punch," Daisuke said.

"I've paid my debt. Chiaotzu's interference gave me an unfair advantage. Now we're even," Tien told her.

"A noble gesture," Roshi said to himself.

"Savour this moment. On my next attack, I will use my full strength and you will go down," Tien told Daisuke.

"Bring it on," she replied.

"Come on Tien. I know you can do it, let him have it!" Chiaotzu shouted as Tien began to grunt in effort. He began to heavily sweat and his muscles bulged to monstrous sizes.

"He is gonna stop growing right?" Oolong asked.

"Oh yeah the Four Witches technique. This is gonna be great," Chiaotzu said as two things began to emerge from Tien's back, freaking out the crowd while Daisuke watched on in interest as two extra arms emerged from Tien's back. The transformation complete, Tien panted heavily.

"Holy crap!" Daisuke shouted, freaked out at the two extra arms.

"Big…big arms," Krillin said.

"Oh man," Goku groaned as Tien chuckled.

"This is the end for you," he told his opponent.

"Four arms…I've never seen a technique like this before," Daisuke whispered to herself as Tien's two new arms cracked their knuckles.

"You ready?" Tien asked her.

"I think so. I've never thought someone with four arms."

"Don't worry, this won't take long," Tien replied as he ran towards Daisuke and swung his two normal arms at Daisuke who blocked with her forearms. Moments later she was hit over the head with Tien's other two arms and fell to the ground, holding her head, before she jumped back. She didn't get a chance to rest as Tien charged at her and continued to attack with a flurry of four hands punching, causing Daisuke to struggle to dodge and block them all.

"It's like fighting two enemies," Roshi said as Daisuke was punched, sending her flying towards the edge of the arena. Flipping in mid-air, she floated back down to the arena. She jumped into the air and towards Tien with a flying kick, but to her shock, Tien's four arms grabbed her limbs. Laughing as Daisuke struggled to free herself, Tien slammed her down on his head and continued to head-butt Daisuke in the stomach. She screamed in pain as Tien continued his assault on his vulnerable opponent. Suddenly Daisuke's face twisted into a giggle as she swung her tail and whacked Tien in the face, stunning him.

"You've my arms, but not my tail," she pointed out, whacking Tien several more times with said appendage. He growled as he tossed Daisuke away and she landed on her hands before flipping back to her feet.

"Using her tail, Daisuke has been able to force Tien to let her go," the announcer said.

"That tail packs quite a sting," Tien growled and Daisuke grinned.

"Hey you're the one with a hard head," she replied. "And besides I can't beat four arms as I am, but let's see if I can even the odds." She clenched her fists and growled and grunted before giving a loud shout. Another Daisuke appeared beside her after splitting from her body. "Let's go!" Both Daisukes charged towards Tien and they continued swapping sides to confuse Tien. One leaped at his legs while the other took to the air.

Tien jumped upwards to dodge the Daisuke kicking his leg and caught the Daisuke who was in the air before throwing her away.

"Wild Bark!" Daisuke shouted, jumping behind Tien and firing a concussive wave of Ki at Tien. The Ki knocked him forwards and the second Daisuke appeared on the scene. She jumped into the air and delivered a diving knee drop to one of Tien's two extra arms. The blow connected with a sickening crack and Tien screamed as he felt the arm on his right shoulder blade break, rendering it useless.

"She broke one of Tien's arms," Goku said.

"Right. I get it, she's trying to render the two new arms useless so she will have an advantage," Krillin said. Tien and both Daisukes then charged each other again.

"Wild Howling!" both Daisukes shouted, and one jumped behind Tien and fired a beam of Ki from her mouth towards Tien's back. The other followed suit but aimed towards Tien's front. Tien jumped into the air and both Ki beams clashed in the middle of the arena, creating a blinding flash of light. Tien sighed in relief as both Daisukes jumped after him and delivered a double flying kick to his face, sending him crashing back into the arena. Both Daisukes then fused back into one again and she landed on the ground. Tien jumped up and the two fighters charged and clashed, creating yet another blinding flash of light. When it was gone, both Daisuke and Tien had connected a punch to each other and both fell back and collapsed.

"Both fighters are down!" the announcer shouted.

"Daisuke," Goku said worried.

"This looks familiar," Roshi said, thinking back to the last Martial Arts Tournament where he as Jackie Chun and Goku were both knocked down after kicking each other in the face.

"Three…four….five…six….seven….eight….nine…." the announcer counted just when Tien and Daisuke pulled themselves up to their feet. "With only one count left to spare both fighters have made it to their feet the match will continue!"

"You look tired," Tien told Daisuke.

"I'm feeling great," she replied slightly out of breath and heavily sweating and both fighters were struggling to remain standing.

"Both look like rough and tired," Roshi said and Krillin nodded.

"Come on Daisuke, you can win this," Goku said. Daisuke then ran towards Tien and slid between his legs. She turned around and kicked Tien in the back of the leg, causing him to drop to the ground. Grabbing his legs, she placed her weight on his back as she pulled with all her strength. Tien grunted in pain and struggled to free himself before his arm on his left shoulder grabbed Daisuke by the throat.

"Let go, unless you want to suffocate," Tien told her and Daisuke growled.

"Daisuke's in trouble!" Oolong shouted. After several tense moments, Tien shouted in pain as he let Daisuke's throat go and his two extra arms sunk back into his body.

"Tien just gave up…but why?" Krillin asked.

"Perhaps he realised the futility of his struggle, or perhaps it's the pain," Roshi answered.

"Can you tell the audience how you're feeling?" the announcer said as he moved towards Tien.

"My legs are being pulled out of their sockets, how do you think I feel!?" he snapped at the announcer.

"I can help Tien!" Chiaotzu called lifting his arm.

"No Chiaotzu! I told you no interference," Tien snapped, and his friend nodded as Tien tried to escape the hold. He used his remaining strength to throw Daisuke away, sending her flying into the wall beside Goku, Krillin, and Roshi, and it collapsed on top of Daisuke.

"Daisuke!" Goku shouted in worry, but Roshi and Krillin held him back from interfering.

"Tien has escaped Daisuke's submission manoeuvre and has buried Daisuke in a pile of rubble," the announcer said as Daisuke burst forth. She walked back onto the arena covered in dirt and rubble.

"You're strong," Daisuke said.

"That's obvious. Thanks for the stretch, I feel a lot better now. Should you get tired of losing, you'd make a great chiropractor," Tien replied.

"You're gonna need one when I get through with you," Daisuke retorted.

"You were born to fail, the same as all those who have come before you. I cannot be defeated, ever." Tien replied.

"Why not?" Daisuke asked him.

"I no longer wish to kill you, when the time comes avoid it," Tien answered.

"What's he mean by that?" Goku asked.

"He couldn't," Roshi said worried.

"The Tri-Beam Cannon. Tien, don't do it!" Chiaotzu shouted.

"This is madness. No Tien Shinhan you mustn't do this!" Roshi shouted.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked.

"No. This boy is going too far this time," Roshi said.

"What're you talking about master?" Krillin asked.

"The Tri-Beam Cannon. A terrible technique which such devastating power it rivals even the Kamehameha wave. To wield its lethal force is to dance with annihilation. For all its advantages, it demands a mighty toll, leaving its master exhausted to the point of death. Even if you survive, your life is shortened with each use," Roshi explained.

"Please don't do this Tien!" Chiaotzu pleaded telepathically.

"Don't worry Chiaotzu. I won't use all my energy, I know what I am doing," Tien replied as he floated into the air and Daisuke looked up as he did.

"Tien, think this through!" Roshi pleaded.

"Daisuke, you cannot escape!" Tien shouted at her.

"Don't worry I won't have to," she replied.

"Daisuke this is no time to be stubborn. You need to get out of the ring!" Roshi warned her.

"Daisuke…." Goku said worried.

"Why would he use such a move if it ends his own life, doesn't that defeat the purpose of winning?" Krillin asked.

"Ambition seldom gives way to reason my boy," Roshi answered.

"Whatever you're doing, get on with it. I can handle it," Daisuke told Tien.

"So long!" Tien shouted at her as he held his hands out in front of him in the shape of a triangle aimed at the arena. "I have to focus, I need to use enough to wipe her out, but too much and it's all over," he thought as his hands began to glow.

"That's not good," Daisuke thought as she took a stance. "Ka…Me….!" she began as a sphere of golden Ki appeared in her hands.

"Daisuke, move!" Roshi shouted at her.

"Tri-Beam….HAAAAAA!" Tien shouted as the whole sky turned orange and a massive blast of Ki flew towards Daisuke who was still preparing her move, and she shouted.

"HADOKEN!"

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Daisuke vs Tien: The Final Match Pt 3

Daisuke vs Tien: The Final Match Part Three

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Tri-Beam….HAAAAAA!" Tien shouted as the whole sky turned orange and a massive blast of Ki flew towards Daisuke. Just finishing charging her Ki, Daisuke readied her response.

"KA-ME-HADOKEN!" Daisuke shouted as she thrust her hands into the sky towards Tien's massive Ki blast and a large golden beam of Ki flew from her hands. It crashed into Tien's Tri-beam and both attacks battled for dominance, a shockwave from their collision throwing everyone off their feet while Goku, Krillin, and Roshi held onto the surrounding rubble to remain standing. Chiaotzu flipped in mid-air before floating back to his previous position while Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Turtle held onto the wall in front of them.

"Oh man. This is intense!" Goku shouted.

"Roshi wasn't kidding. This attack is incredibly powerful, it's even matching my Kamehadoken," Daisuke thought as she continued to power her attack, trying to push Tien's Tri-beam back towards its master. As she continued to pump Ki into her attack, she began to notice that the Tri-beam was slowly pushing her own attack back towards her. "Damn it! This move isn't ready yet, I haven't been able to get its full potential out of it. I need to think of something fast, otherwise I am as good as dead. On the plus side, I am more than likely going to outlast Tien if this really is using up his life force. But if I did that… he would probably kill himself, and I don't want that to happen."

Suddenly a sly grin crossed Daisuke's face, an idea flashing through her mind. She slowly began to lower the power of her Kamehadoken and witnessed the Tri-beam pushing her attack back towards her. As Tien's attack closed in on her, Daisuke readied her Ki and cut off her attack moments before the Tri-beam reached her. Without wasting even half a second, Daisuke flew out of the way just as the whole arena was engulfed in a blinding flash of light. When it cleared, all that remained was a square-shaped hole gouged into the earth several feet deep.

Goku and Krillin screamed once the light had died down. "Where's the platform!?" Goku asked as Tien panted heavily in exhaustion, his energy completely drained.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. The fight will continue as soon as we can find the stage," the announcer said.

"I was wrong to judge my wave against this; there is no comparison," Roshi said gravely.

"Where's Daisuke?" Yamcha asked horrified at the destruction in front of him and the others.

"I don't see her," Oolong said.

"Daisuke! Daisuke where are you!?" Goku shouted.

"She's gone…." Krillin said in utter shock.

"No. She is alive, I can sense it," Roshi said as he looked around the arena or what remained of it.

"That attacked shouldn't have killed her. From my experiences with her, she isn't one to be so easily killed. Incapacitated by this move and unable to continue, yes," Tien said in between pants. "But where is she?" he asked.

"Right here," said a voice behind him, and Tien turned his head to see Daisuke floating behind him, pants full of tears and Gi ripped to shreds. Everyone below looked up in shock while Goku and Chiaotzu breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's alive, thank goodness," Goku said.

"Yay, they both made it," Chiaotzu said.

"This is miraculous folks! Both Daisuke and Tien have survived the Tri-beam cannon!" the announcer shouted and the crowd began to cheer.

"Ha, you made it," Tien said with a smirk. "You just set a new record for speed jumping to avoid that attack."

"Powerful move, it was even stronger than my Kamehadoken," Daisuke said. "Had you not warned me of it, I wouldn't have been able to counter it. You're an okay guy Tien Shinhan,"

"I didn't want to kill you, just knock you out of bounds. As you can plainly see, I was quite successful," Tien told her.

"No you weren't. You're not the only one who can fly Tien," Daisuke reminded him. "That last attack took almost all of your energy out of you, if I had decided to just keep using my Kamehadoken, you would have drained your life force and therefore, you'd have died."

"I still have some fight left," Tien told her as he turned and kicked at her, but she flew back just enough to dodge the attack, shaking her head.

"No Tien, it's over," she replied, vanishing from view before appearing above Tien. She delivered an axe kick to his head, sending him hurtling towards the earth.

"No Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted as he watched his best friend fall towards the earth.

"Incredible, Tien tried to continue the fight in the air with Daisuke but it appears that the Tri-beam cannon took more out of him than Tien thought and now Daisuke has kicked him, sending him hurtling towards the very earth!" the announcer shouted before he jumped onto a small personal jet motorbike. He shot off towards Tien and Daisuke and as he arrived, he saw Tien hit the ground before Daisuke gently touched down beside him. "And Tien hits the ground first. Ladies and gentlemen, our new Champion of Martial Arts is Daisuke Motomiya!" The crowd at the arena began to cheer loudly. Goku ran off and jumped over the crowd before taking off towards Daisuke, Krillin following after him.

"Let's go. We should be there for Daisuke," Yamcha said as he, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Chiaotzu followed after Krillin and Goku. The rest of the crowd followed soon after. Daisuke sat on the grass beside an unconscious Tien when she saw Goku running up to her. Smiling, she jumped up and ran towards Goku who picked her up in a bone crushing hug.

"You won, you won!" he cheered happily, and Daisuke laughed as she returned the hug happily. The rest of the audience surrounded Goku, Daisuke, and Tien who had just woken up and got to his feet. He looked around at the crowd.

"That was an awesome match, well done," one man told him.

"You didn't win, but you sure gave it your best," another said.

"Hooray for Tien Shinhan!" cheered another man and the crowd began to cheer, confusing Tien until he saw Roshi looking at him and he nodded.

"That's right. This noise is for you. I know cheering is a relatively new response to you, especially since you're used to hearing screams. But you'll get through it, adulation has a funny way of growing on you. So how does it feel to be cheered for once?" Roshi asked him telepathically. "You should be proud of yourself, I am. But be warned, this new turn may bring unintended consequences, people might actually like you, enjoy," Roshi told him and he chuckled. Daisuke and Goku smiled at seeing Tien's reaction when someone hoisted Daisuke onto his shoulders.

"A champion should be seen in style, relax I'm your biggest fan," the man told Daisuke. She smiled before looking over at Tien who walked towards her. The crowd around the applauded and Roshi nodded with a smile even as the two finalists exchanged grins.

Soon the sun had begun to set above the arena and the crowds were leaving. "See you all at the next tournament folks, thank you for coming!" the announcer said as Daisuke pumped a handle before water came out of the pump and she took a long drink from it.

"That was a marvellous tournament. Full of some thrilling fights, I'm going to miss it very much," Roshi said as he, Goku, and Krillin stood behind Daisuke.

"The finale was close Dai, I was worried for a second when I saw you had disappeared after the Tri-beam destroyed the arena," Goku told her.

"Aw, you worry too much," Daisuke replied wiping her mouth and she grinned at Goku who grinned back. Seeing Tien and Chiaotzu walking towards her, she moved to meet them. "Hey Tien, that was a great match. You fought well today. Let's do it again sometime, but I think the outcome will be the same," she said with a laugh.

"We'll see about that Daisuke," Tien replied as Daisuke took out an envelope, shocking Tien and Chiaotzu when they realised what it was.

"Here, half of the prize money. You deserve it for how hard you fought today," Daisuke explained handing it to Tien, but he pushed it back towards Daisuke.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't deserve it. You won fair and square today, but come the next tournament. If you and I fight, the ending will be different," Tien told her, and Daisuke nodded as Yamcha, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Turtle, and Oolong walked up.

"Great match, now let's all go home," Oolong said as Yamcha moved over to Tien with his crutches, the two staring at each other.

"You fought well, really," Yamcha said breaking the silence.

"Thank you, sorry about your leg. I did a lot of terrible things," Tien said.

"No worries. Bones heal just like everything else," Yamcha replied. "But at the next tournament, I expect a rematch."

"Of course," Tien replied.

"So what're you going to do now Tien, three years is a long time. Where will you go?" Roshi asked him. "You could come stay with me, but you will have to put up with Launch's cooking."

"I heard that!" Launch exclaimed, worrying Roshi as he looked at the blonde with a blush on her face. "I can tell you like me Tien," she said making Tien's eyes go wide and the others look at her confused.

"How did she come to that conclusion?" Daisuke asked.

"If you come to Roshi's island, I'll be sure to take care of you for good," Launch said.

"I appreciate the offer, but even though Chiaotzu and I won against Master Shen, we were still his students I don't think we're allowed to switch. We'll find a home, somewhere," Tien said.

"As you wish," Roshi said and Launch growled.

"If you come I promise not to cook!"

"Tempting," Roshi said. "But he's made up his mind Launch. Well anyway, how about we take advantage of the local cuisine and celebrate Daisuke's victory with a feast," Roshi suggested and the whole group smiled.

"Alright then. But this time, I'll treat," Daisuke said. Soon the group were walking into the restaurant when Goku stopped.

"Oh no. I left my grandpa's Dragonball and my power pole at the stadium," Goku said. "I'll be right back," he said and Daisuke nodded.

"Alright. I'll save you some food," she said as Goku ran back towards the arena as fast as he could. "See ya soon," Daisuke shouted to him. As she watched her friend running off, a look of unease passed over her face. She felt that something was going to happen. Something bad.

"I'm starving, what's taking him so long," Bulma complained as she and the others sat around a table full of food.

"Even the pork looks tasty," Oolong whined.

"All those in favour say dig in," Roshi said.

"Dig in! Dig in!" everyone except Daisuke replied as they began to eat their food.

"I'm not hungry," she said. "I'll wait for Goku." She turned her head slightly along with Tien.

"Daisuke!" she heard Goku shout, the noise barely a whisper but still clear to her ears. She jumped out of the chair and ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could.

"Goku!" she shouted, running back towards the arena. "Something terrible has happened!" she thought frantically.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Goku was covered in bruises and cuts and panting heavily. He got back up to his feet and stood in front of a humanoid creature, with slug-like characteristics. These included antennae, light green skin, pink patches appearing throughout its body, pointy ears, and red rings. There were three red conjoined rings on its ankles and wrists, making him look like he had ankle and wristbands. It was not unscathed from its fight with Goku as visible sections of its scales were cracked.

"I won't ask again, hand over the Dragonball human scum," the creature demanded of Goku who glanced over at his power pole and a small bag which held what this creature was looking for.

"No way. You're not taking my grandfather's Dragonball."

"Oh you've sentimental value to it. Disgusting human emotions," the creature said as its tongue shot out towards Goku and wrapped around his torso. The creature spun and threw Goku into the wall of the building before pulling it towards Goku, punching him in the stomach and dropping him to the ground. "You're a strong one. I can't allow you to live."

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"That would be telling human," the creature answered before kicking Goku into the air and using the wings on his back to fly up behind Goku. It grabbed him and dived towards the ground before dropping Goku, who fell and crashed into the ground hard. The creature chuckled as it landed on the ground. Goku climbed out of the crater slowly and he growled.

"Kamehameha!" he shouted, cupping his hands and thrusting them forward. A blue beam of Ki fired from his hands towards the creature, but with a flap of its wings the creature took to the air and evaded the attack, causing Goku to curse under his breath.

"Was that it?" the creature mocked as Goku charged at him. The two exchanged a furious flurry of blows, but it was clear that Goku was at a serious disadvantage. Every strike of his struck hard scale, causing almost as much damage to his knuckles as to the creature. But he could not claim such a defence.

Finally it caught his fists before kneeing Goku in the stomach. Coughing up blood, he was slammed into the ground and stomped on before it grabbed his hair and lifted him up. "Now. Where is the Dragonball!?" it demanded of Goku who looked over briefly at the small bag by his power pole. The creature followed his gaze. "Now, was that so hard?" it asked before throwing Goku away. It walked over to the power pole and picked up the bag, pulling out a small orange orb with four small red stars on it. "Ah, the Four Star Dragonball."

"You can't have it!" Goku shouted as he lunged at the creature only to be swatted away, sending him back to the ground.

"Goku!" Daisuke shouted, running up to the battle. She skidded to a stop beside Goku and glared at the creature. "Who are you!? What do you want!?"

"I have what I want, human," the creature answered coldly. "And since I see no need to let either of you live…" it said as its forearm and hand began to glow with Ki. Shouting, it threw its arm forward and fired a large blast of Ki towards Daisuke. Her eyes widened, unprepared for an attack of that speed. Daisuke moved to evade, but knew that her chances were slim even as she turned to the side. But before the beam reached her, she saw to her horror Goku standing in front of her, taking the blast and screaming in pain. There was a blinding flash of light and when it died down, Goku took several ragged breaths. He fell onto his back, struggling to breath.

"GOKU!" Daisuke screamed as she kneeled beside Goku. It shot her a disgusted look before flying off with the Dragonball. "Goku, say something!" Goku smiled at her before coughing.

"You…..ok?" he asked weakly, and Daisuke's heart clenched. Even now he was worried about her. She nodded sadly, tears streaming down her face. "That's….that's good…I…I'm glad you're safe."

"Don't talk Goku, please don't. Save your strength, you'll be fine, just hold on," she pleaded with him.

"Don't… lie to me Dai. I… know… I'm not going to be alright," Goku replied, coughing up more blood and Daisuke wiped it from his mouth.

"Goku, please. Don't go," Daisuke pleaded. "I….I…I…" she stuttered as Goku placed his hand on her cheek.

"Goodbye….Dai," he said before he closed his eyes, arm dropping down as his body fell limp in Daisuke's arms. Tears began to fall truly in earnest as she began to freely cry. He… was gone.

"No….no….GOKU!" she screamed sadly at the death of her best friend.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. The Origin of King Piccolo

The Origin of King Piccolo

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Daisuke was still cradling Goku's lifeless body in her arms as she cried with no signs of stopping. Roshi, Tien, Krillin, Puar, Chiaotzu, Launch, and Oolong arrived with Bulma helping Yamcha along as fast as they could go. "Daisuke, what happened?" Oolong asked her as everyone looked at her holding Goku's body in her arms.

"Goku….he….he…he's gone," she whispered, but everyone heard it and gasped. The entire group's blood went cold at hearing this.

"Impossible…." Roshi said horrified.

"No, this can't be true," Yamcha said in disbelief as the announcer who was lying on the ground nearby groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

"Easy," Tien told him.

"It…it was a hideous monster!" the announcer shouted. "He took some ball with four red stars on it, and a list of the Martial Arts Society!"

"A Dragonball and names?" Krillin asked.

"Goku….he…he tried to fight him off. He fought with everything he had but the beast was too strong for him," the announcer further explained.

"When I got here….whatever that thing was tried to kill me but Goku….he….he jumped in the way and sacrificed himself for me," Daisuke said, still crying before she gritted her teeth in frustration and anger.

"Goku…" Bulma choked out as she began to cry as well.

"He's gone…" Krillin said sadly as Daisuke growled.

"ARGH! He didn't deserve this! That bastard will pay for what he's done!" she shouted as she grabbed Goku's nearby power pole and strapped it to her back. "Bulma, Goku once told me you invented something called a Dragon Radar that could track Dragonballs. Do you have it?" she asked and Bulma slowly nodded, pulling out a device which looked like a rather large stopwatch and Daisuke ran past her, grabbing the device in the process.

"Daisuke, wait!" Roshi shouted as Daisuke ran off. "Stop!" Roshi shouted again, but again Daisuke ignored him as she continued to run, images of her and Goku flashed through her mind. She jumped off a cliff and landed on the ground below, activating the Dragon Radar. She saw two blips on the screen with one rapidly moving away from her.

"Two Dragonballs nearby. But which one do I follow?" she asked herself. "I have to guess." She jumped into the air and flew off as fast as she could.

"Daisuke…" Krillin said.

"Impetuous. That thing was strong enough to kill Goku, and Daisuke's running off right after a big match; she won't have the energy to defeat it," Roshi said in frustration. Tien meanwhile picked Goku's lifeless body up.

"He was a brave warrior," he said solemnly.

"No fair," Puar said sadly.

"Who could be so cruel?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I found this piece of paper lying on the ground, does this have anything to do with it?" Oolong asked as he walked over, carrying a piece of paper in his hands and handing it to Bulma. She, Yamcha, and Krillin looked at it.

"It's the word Devil…circled," Bulma said.

"Devil?" Oolong asked. "That sounds creepy," he said. Roshi's eyes widened as he dropped his staff which hit the ground with a clatter.

"Let me see!" he said frantically as he took the paper from Bulma, and everyone looked at him as he gazed upon the symbol on the paper. "No…it's impossible. It can't be true," Roshi said, truly horrified, as his whole body shook from fear.

"Master, what does that mean?" Krillin asked the frightened old man.

"Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked as Turtle finally caught up to the others.

"That's it. From now on this turtle is taking a cab," he said out of breath.

"This is…this is the crest of King Piccolo," Roshi said.

"King Piccolo?" the others asked, confused at the name.

"Piccolo, someone actually admits to having that name?" Launch questioned.

"I've heard that name before. It's a legendary creature said to have thrown the world into the depths of terror ages ago," Tien said.

"It's true," Roshi confirmed. "His name may sound funny to you all, but I can assure you there is nothing humorous about that savage beast. With him came darkness and chaos. His minions of terror wreaked havoc upon the land, destroying all in their path with indiscriminate fury," he explained, thinking back to a very dark time in his memories.

"No one knew what they wanted or why they had come, but they were here laughing as our world crumbled around them. Piccolo and his army destroyed one city after another with little opposition. Except for one temple, in this secluded sanctuary the beasts faced a small but determined school of martial artists. As the horde invaded the temple, the young fighters banded together for one final assault. Though hopelessly outnumbered, they were united and with their combined strength they offered a formidable defence. Many demons fell that day, and alongside them even more great men. When the battle was over, only two of the warriors were left standing. Myself and Crane Hermit. Unfortunately the skirmish had barely left a dent in King Piccolo's forces, desperate and out of time we concentrated our remaining energy into a shield that absorbed the enemy fire. With a breath of luck, we reflected it back at them. One bright light, that's all I remember, but somehow it worked and the horde was vanquished. It was finally over, or so we had thought."

"Apparently the horde of monsters was just an opening act for King Piccolo himself. We barely got a glimpse of his ugly mug before he dismissed us with a wave of his hand. Against his might we were but ragdolls caught in a storm. Shen and I were in our prime, we gave all that we had and still King Piccolo prevailed. All those lives lost and we didn't lay a scratch on him. He was immune to everyone. Even to Mutaito," Roshi explained grimly.

"Who's Mutaito?" Bulma asked him.

"He was my master," he answered. "Thanks to a strong immune system and my extraordinary bedside manner, Master Mutaito made a full recovery from his defeat at the hands of Piccolo. However, exterior wounds tend to heal much faster than those we keep inside; for my master, the shame of being dishonoured in front of his students and the loss of the ones he couldn't protect was more than he could bear. Unable to continue his teachings, he left, hoping time could mend what his heart could not."

Meanwhile as Roshi told the others his story, Daisuke was now running through the forest having decided to conserve what energy remained within her. "Never should have happened. Not to Goku, you'll pay for this. Do you hear me!? You're gonna pay!" she shouted to Goku's murderer as she continued her pursuit.

"It's strange picturing you and the Crane Hermit as friends. What you went through I had no idea," Yamcha said, and Krillin nodded his head.

"Neither did I. The Crane Hermit never spoke of his past, not to us," Tien said and Chiaotzu nodded.

"Something changed in Shen that day, in his eyes I could see it. It was as if goodness itself had betrayed him, whether it was our master's leaving, or the alluring power of evil. Who knows, he snapped. The man I knew, my friend was gone. Another casualty," Roshi said.

"Gee, I had no idea. So what happened next, how did you defeat Piccolo?" Oolong asked.

"I didn't. King Piccolo continued his rampage, covering the land in a sea of fire and ash. Unable to defeat him, I fled."

"You ran!?" Oolong asked. "I would have stood my ground."

"Obviously you've never fought a titan! If flesh and blood were as strong as pride, we would all be invincible!" Roshi shouted at Oolong. "Fortunately I found refuge in the mountains. There I continued my training the best I could. But as the years past I lose hope, and began to feel the weight of my solitude. But one day that hope returned. My mentor had spent his time away strengthening his skills and searching for a way to defeat King Piccolo, which had finally discovered. The move that my master used to defeat King Piccolo was called the Evil Containment Wave, the electronic jar that my master had acquired had been specifically designed to contain hold and contain evil. Piccolo's fate was sealed, but at a heavy price. Using all of his energy, Master Mutaito could not endure the effects of the battle. He gave his life to save others, and in doing so regained his honour. As for Piccolo I obeyed my Master's last command, and threw the jar into the sea. No one has ever seen or heard from King Piccolo since, until today,"

"Oh no, what if Crane Hermit found the jar and opened it again?" Chiaotzu asked.

"No. Shen more than anyone understands the dangers of releasing King Piccolo from his prison," Roshi answered.

"But master, the note and the description of the monster suggests it could be one of Piccolo's minions," Krillin said as Roshi grit his teeth.

"If you're right. Daisuke is in grave danger," he thought.

At the same time, Daisuke burst out of the forest and skidded to a halt in front of a sheer cliff face.

"There's more than just flying to get across. Flying Nimbus!" she shouted into the sky, and the yellow cloud flew down towards her and she jumped on it. Taking off to continue her pursuit of Goku's killer. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "Nimbus, faster hurry. He's right ahead of us!" she told the cloud as it gained speed.

"What will we do if the monsters come back!?" Puar asked frightened.

"This is horrible," Turtle said.

"Even if Piccolo is responsible for this, there's a chance Daisuke won't be able to find him," Tien said.

"Don't bet on it pal. That's why she took Bulma's Dragon Radar," Launch told him.

"What's he after? I understand the Dragonball, but why steal a list of names from the Martial Arts Society?" Roshi asked, perplexed.

"Wait a minute, what's this talk about dragons, radar, balls, what's that got to do with anything?" Tien asked confused.

"Daisuke…what're you getting yourself into?" Roshi asked himself.

High in the sky was a large airship, and inside said airship was King Piccolo sitting on a throne made of bones. He was seven foot four inches tall and was visibly very old. He wore a black robe outfit with his kanji symbol on his chest and a red cape, along with brown light-weight footwear. Beside his throne was the old electric rice cooker used to contain him now open.

"Seven for one wish. I like the sound of that," he said looking at three people in front of him.

One was a blue skinned humanoid wearing blue pants, a black shirt with green sleeves, and a black, red and blue cap with a star on it.

To his right was a short anthropomorphic Shiba-inu dog with ginger or light brown fur covering his entire body, and a tan face and paw. He was wearing a purple hood, a purple kimono with a yellow undershirt underneath, purple hakama pants, a pale blue or white sash, black tabi socks, and straw waraji sandals. And on his back was a wakizashi.

To the blue humanoid creature's left was a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs, along with red eye shadow and lipstick. She wore a teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots.

"It is marvellous for leaders like us only need one wish, to rule the world," the blue skinned creature said, and King Piccolo laughed.

"I don't need magic balls to rule this earth Pilaf. It had fallen at my feet once before," he told the short man.

"Then what do you want?" asked the dog.

"The greatest prize of all: eternal youth. Just think, with eternal youth, I could master time itself. Why would I want to rule this planet for a lifetime, when I could rule it for all time?" King Piccolo asked them.

"Yes I agree. By the way, there's something I'd like to run past you," Pilaf said nervously, and Piccolo glared down at him. "If you recall, it was I who plucked you from the cold sea and freed you from that jar and brought you here to my aerial palace to recuperate in style. Did you get those grapes I sent you, and even briefed you on the Dragonballs, remember?"

"Get to the point Pilaf!" King Piccolo demanded, and Pilaf and his two companions gulped in fear.

"I know you have a busy schedule, but Lord Piccolo when the world does fall under your eternal control…"

"Yes?" King Piccolo asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I keep say half of it," Pilaf said, and Piccolo frowned. "Wait, I don't need that much space a third would do my just fine. I'm your guy right? Who told you about the tournament?" he asked, and Piccolo growled, frightening Pilaf and his two cronies. "Did I say a third? I meant a quarter, I'm terrible with fractions, anything. A country you don't want, I know of some swamp land!" Pilaf shouted nervously.

"I'll think on it. Now where is Tambourine?" Piccolo demanded.

"Mai!" Pilaf shouted at the woman who nodded and pressed a button on a wall bring down a globe of the earth from the ceiling. It showed the airship's current destination and a blip approaching it.

"Sensors indicate he's heading this way, sir," Mai said, and sure enough Tambourine was flying through the sky towards the airship with the Four Stat Dragonball in his hand and a list of names in the other.

"Here he comes. And soon you'll get to lay your eyes on a Dragonball, what I can't figure out though is why you would want a list of the members of the Martial Arts Society, those people are dull," Pilaf said before he, Mai and Shu, cried out in fright as Piccolo glared at them and then at the Rice Cooker.

"Martial artists, it was one of their ilk that sealed me in that cursed jar, with some trick. The arrogance!" he thought before his eyes glowed and the rice cooker exploded scaring Mai, Pilaf and Shu. "The world's strongest fighters are on that list, they will all be destroyed. All of them!" Piccolo shouted.

"No fighters here!" Pilaf told him nervously.

Back in the arena, Roshi shot up. "I got it!" Roshi shouted back at the arena scaring the others.

"You don't have to yell, we're right here," Oolong complained.

"I know who killed Goku and why they took that list," Roshi said.

"Who?" Tien and Launch asked him.

"It was King Piccolo, somehow he escaped. Knowing it was a fighter who used the Evil Containment Wave to trap him, he stole the list to keep track of his enemies," Roshi answered.

"I get it. With a phonebook of his enemies he can easily track them down," Krillin said.

"So he guards against the wave by killing those who know how to use it," Tien said.

"Exactly," Roshi replied. "If only there were some way to warn Daisuke before it's too late," he thought. Meanwhile Daisuke was on the Flying Nimbus nearing her target and looked at the Dragon Radar.

"Found you!" she shouted flying through the clouds, and found Tambourine flying through the sky. "Now you will pay for what you've done!" she shouted at Goku's killer, but he ignored her causing her to grit her teeth in anger. "I said stop!" she bellowed, and Tambourine stopped flying and just looked back as Daisuke flew over to him.

"You? What do you want human filth?" he asked her disinterested, and Daisuke saw the Dragonball in his hand.

"That ball. Hand it over, now!" she demanded, and Tambourine chuckled.

"Whatever for?"

"It belonged to my best friend. The one you killed!"

"That monkey boy, the one who tried to fight me when he was no match?" Tambourine asked, and Daisuke snarled as she bared her elongated canines and glared at him.

"His name was Goku, he was my best friend and he was one of the strongest warriors ever!" she shouted.

"Ah yes, what a fool. He sacrificed himself for you didn't he?" Tambourine asked, and Daisuke snarled. "He was human, I did him a favour."

"What did you say!?" Daisuke shouted. "Taking his life was a big mistake. Nobody messes with those I care about!"

"One thing I find tolerable about your species is the sounds you make when you die." Tambourine said as he licked his lips, and Daisuke snarled and clenched her fists, causing them to bleed. "What's wrong did I make you cry?" he taunted, and Daisuke kicked at him but he blocked her strike. Landing back on the Nimbus, Daisuke lunged forwards and threw a punch, but Tambouring caught it with the hand he had the list of names in. "Your bodies are soft and fragile, unfit for fighting, but perfect for pain." He pulled Daisuke into the air and kicked her away, causing her to fall through the sky.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Roshi was looking at Goku's lifeless body while the others watched on. "It's as Daisuke said, he sacrificed himself to protect her. His injuries tell as much, but he put up a fight but his opponent was too much."

"How could anyone be strong enough to kill Goku so easily?" Yamcha asked.

"It happens," Roshi answered.

"Goku," Bulma said sadly looking at the ceiling.

Daisuke flipped as she fell through the sky and tried to hover, but only momentarily stopped her decent before continuing to plummet.

"Nimbus!" she shouted, and the flying cloud flew down to Daisuke. Landing on it with a thud, she groaned.

"Darn it, I must have used up all of my energy during my fight with Tien," she grumbled as Tambourine laughed.

"If your muscles were as strong as your talk, this fight wouldn't be so boring," he mocked, and Daisuke frowned as she prepared to attack again.

"Hadoken!" she shouted thrusting her hands forward, and she fired a white sphere of Ki at Tambourine who flew to the side to dodge it but the Hadoken managed to clip his wing and cause a nasty looking burn. The green monster snarled.

"You'll pay for that," he told Daisuke as his tongue shot out and it wrapped around Daisuke's neck. She struggled to breathe as Tambourine brought her up to him, and he punched her in the gut hard before letting her plummet to the earth. The Nimbus followed Daisuke, but Tambourine opened his mouth and fired a red beam of Ki right at the Flying Nimbus, destroying the cloud.

"The Nimbus…no," Daisuke said as she removed the power pole from her back. "I hope this works like Goku said it would. Power Pole Extend!" she shouted, and the pole glowed red as it extended right towards Tambourine. Unfortunately he caught it and yanked it from Daisuke's hands. After throwing it down to her, he then dived down towards her. When Daisuke hit the ground in what looked like a forest, Tambourine dropped down with both knees into her back, making her shout in pain as she was battered and bloodied.

"Unlike other lifeforms, humans are worthless; they don't even make good pets!" Tambourine said as Daisuke grabbed his pant leg.

"You killed Goku…he was my best friend," she weakly said.

"Right, got it," Tambourine said in irritation as he picked her up by her shirt.

"I'll make you suffer for this," she told Tambourine who snarled and kneed her in the stomach. He then proceeded to grab her and threw her into the air before flying up after her. Slamming both his fists down on Daisuke, he sent her plummeting back to the ground and she struck it, unable to get up. Tambourine landed and showed slight shock as he saw Daisuke lift her hand before it dropped to the ground.

"Takes care of that problem," Tambourine said before spitting on Daisuke. He flew off and laughed cruelly. Meanwhile, back at the arena the others were waiting for Daisuke to return, but there was no sign of her.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have given her the Dragon Radar," Bulma said.

"Don't blame yourself. Daisuke made her own choices, as did Goku. There are no excuses, it's just fate," Roshi said depressed.

"You sound like you've given up," Bulma told him and the old man looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke's gone."

"It's not true and shame on you for saying such a thing!" Bulma shouted at him.

"Why do you expect Daisuke to fail, you've seen what she's been able to do," Oolong told Roshi and Puar nodded.

"I agree that there was a chance, but remember that Daisuke is exhausted. Not her body, but her energy. I wouldn't be surprised if she was unable to even fly. Now we have to return to the island. We must bury Goku, the rest can wait," Roshi replied solemnly, and Yamcha and Krillin growled in anger.

"I never thought I could hate a person I've never met before, but this King Piccolo is an animal," Yamcha said.

"Once we're finished with him, he'll wish he stayed in that jar," Krillin said.

"You both are starting to sound like Daisuke, that monster was strong enough to kill Goku. You're both going to get killed too!" Bulma shouted at them.

"The list he took had our names on it Bulma, we're not going to stand around waiting for him to find us," Yamcha informed her, and Krillin nodded. Bulma gasped as she realised Yamcha was right.

"You're right. He's only after those people on the list. I'm safe, no one ever hunts pigs we're cute!" Oolong said in relief.

"No you self-absorbed porker, you'll end up as the main course on his dinner table!" Bulma shouted.

"No one is safe. King Piccolo ambition does not allow for bystanders. Should he gain dominion over our world, all will be lost. What his nightmarish flames don't scorch, his legions will devour," Roshi said. "There will be no quarter, no haven….a complete genocide." This shocked everyone to their bones.

"So this Evil Containment Wave, the move your master used to seal away King Piccolo the last time. Couldn't we use the same move again?" Tien asked Roshi.

"Master Mutaito passed from this world before he could teach it to me," Roshi answered.

"Oh I see," Tien replied.

"Shouldn't this be a job for the police?" the announcer asked.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but local law enforcement is ill equipped to handle this crisis," Roshi answered.

"Then who is?" the announcer asked.

"It's up to us. Tien pointed it out that King Piccolo was defeated before. He's not invincible, if Daisuke comes this way tell her we've gone to Kame Island," Roshi answered, and the announcer nodded. Launch picked up Goku's body which was covered by a sheet and silently cried.

"I took it for granted he'd always be here," she sobbed showing rare emotions beside anger.

"Master Roshi?" Tien asked and Roshi looked at him and Chiaotzu. "We've talked it over, and we'd like to come with you, if's that alright," he said.

"Of course it is. Your assistance is most welcome," Roshi replied.

"This is a Dragonball? It's tiny," said King Piccolo back on Pilaf's airship as Tambourine handed him said item.

"Yes. It is where they said it would be," Tambourine said looking over at Pilaf and his two companions.

"I see. Once I've all seven of these trinkets, eternal youth will be mine, and my full power will be restored and I will once again become invincible!" King Piccolo said.

"I also have the list of names you said to retrieve sir. Apparently this should have an accurate record of fighters over the last ten years," Tambourine told King Piccolo holding out the sheets of paper.

"Place them on the wall," King Piccolo ordered and Tambourine nodded and began to put the pictures on the wall. Tambourine then laughed once he came to Goku's picture.

"You won't be needing this one anymore. I killed him during the mission," he told King Piccolo throwing the picture away and Pilaf, Mai and Shu saw it and they shouted in fright as they recognised him. "And don't bother with this one either, I killed her as well as she tried to avenge the first one's death," Tambourine said throwing Daisuke's picture to the ground. "If she won the last tournament and was this pathetically weak, then sir these pests won't be a problem at all."

"That may be. Or they can still be the same cunning filth that drove back my forces and sealed me in a jar for centuries. We must be extra sure. Hunt them all down, kill them all leave no one alive who could challenge me," he told Tambourine. "Once you've completed that, find me the rest of the Dragonballs and I'll take the world over from there." Tambourine nodded and flew out of the airship.

Later the next day, King Chappa was training several of his students when they surrendered after he proved they weren't going to beat him. "That's all for today," he told them.

"Teach me. I've come for my lesson," Tambourine said as he stood on a window ledge of the temple.

"Who are you?" Chappa asked him.

"King Chappa, is it true that you won the Martial Arts Tournament?" Tambourine asked him.

"Yes. What is it you want with me?" Chappa asked back.

"Die!" Tambourine shouted as he dived towards Chappa and punched him sending him to the ground.

"Challenge accepted," Chappa said getting to his feet and he attacked Tambourine using his eight arms technique. "Fear the Eight Arms!"

"Eight Arms? How boring. Here try a hundred," Tambourine said as his arms became a blur. What looked like a hundred arms shot towards Chappa and hit him, sending him into the wall where he fell to the ground lifeless. Chappa's students then attacked Tambourine attempting to avenge their master's death, but Tambourine dispatched them all easily and left a piece of paper with King Piccolo's symbol on it. He flew off cackling madly, continuing his killing spree.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. The Masterless Samurai Yajirobe

Arrival of the Masterless Samurai Yajirobe

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Somewhere in one of the cities on Earth, a stray dog was walking into an alley in search of some food. It buried its snout into an open tin can hoping to find food before it barked and ran off in fright. A homeless man sitting against the wall of that alley awoke, hearing sounds of fighting. He stood up, knocking over several empty bottles of liquor and walked towards the source of the fight. There he found Tambourine fighting another one of the fighters from the Martial Arts Tournament. The fighter was a very large, muscular man with dark skin, long unkempt black hair, a bushy black beard, and a hairy chest and forearms. He was wearing a pair of khaki armbands, a pair of onyx-coloured tights, and black boots with gold laces and toes. Most of his teeth were missing while the rest were yellow from plague.

The fighter was punched by Tambourine and he crashed into a trash can. Tambourine chuckled as the fighter regained his feet and charged. He threw a punch, but Tambourine sidestepped it and he smirked as the fighter turned and continued his assault. This time he caught it, and his hand glowed before it arched with electricity. The attack then covered the fighter and electrocuted him, causing him to spasm before falling to the ground dead.

"This has got to be my smelliest job," Tambourine said before he tossed a piece of paper with King Piccolo's mark onto the dead fighter's body.

Tambourine flew off as the other man walked towards the dead fighter. "You alright buddy?" he asked before he saw the piece of paper. "The mark of the demon!" he shouted in fear as he fell to the ground in shock. Scrambling to his feet, the homeless man ran off.

Meanwhile back on Pilaf's airship, Mai approached King Piccolo holding a large glass of green soft drink with a straw. She set it down in front of King Piccolo who looked down at her, causing a shiver of fear to go through her. Mai quickly ran off and stood beside Pilaf and Shu. Suddenly the drink in the glass began to vanish as King Piccolo swallowed without touching the glass or straw once. "If you are done Piccolo, we have other matters to attend to," said a creature who looked like a pterodactyl without wings. "We must continue our search for the Dragonballs,"

"I have no choice. I must make another warrior," King Piccolo said, Pilaf, Mai and Shu freaked out.

"He's not going to do that gross egg thing again is he?" Shu whispered to Pilaf.

"Afraid so, well there goes my lunch," Pilaf answered, feeling queasy.

"Piccolo, you know that laying eggs accelerates the rate you age. At the rate you're going, you will die before you will be able to conquer this world," cautioned the creature and Piccolo hummed.

"Once I obtain all of the Dragonballs, aging won't be a problem. Once I've made my wish, I will be eternally young. Now to create my new warrior, his soul purpose must be the collecting of Dragonballs," he said as he gripped the armrests of his throne and his eyes glowed. "Rise and form to serve your master, rise and form to serve your master, rise and form to serve your master, rise and form to serve your master, rise and form your master!" he shouted repeatedly before he gagged as something large slowly worked its way up his throat. Something white emerged from his mouth which disgusted Pilaf and his servants, causing them to cover their eyes as a large egg emerged and fell to the floor, Piccolo panting in exhaustion.

"Congratulations. So does it have a name?" the creature asked Piccolo.

"Yes Piano, it does. His name will be Cymbal, my child of darkness," he answered.

"A musical instrument. Never saw that one coming Piccolo," Piano said as the egg began to crack.

"Silence Piano. Cymbal awakes," Piccolo said as the egg shattered and Pilaf, Mai, and Shu saw a large, humanoid, dragon-like creature of the same race as King Piccolo. It grew quickly and groaned. "Who do you serve child?" Piccolo asked.

"I serve my lord. I serve Piccolo," Cymbal answered.

"And Cymbal, do you live only to find the Dragonballs?" Piccolo asked him, holding up the four star Dragonball Tambourine had stolen from Goku after killing him.

"Yes," Cymbal answered.

"Pilaf! Where is the closet Dragonball!?" Piccolo demanded, scaring Pilaf, Mai, and Shu as Pilaf looked at a globe hanging from the ceiling where a blip was blinking near to the ship.

"There, it will have to be the closet one. Yeah…" Pilaf said nervously. "Would you like us to take Cymbal along?"

"Alone. Now!" Cymbal said forcefully as part of the floor opened up, and Cymbal dropped down before flying off on his wings.

"Pilaf, can I have a word with you?" Shu asked, and both turned away from Piccolo. "Who is supposed to be giving out the orders? Didn't we free him?"

"Shush. Quiet, he hears everything. I am sure that once this is all over, Lord Piccolo will reward us with half of the world out of gratitude," Pilaf answered before glancing at Piccolo who frowned, frightening him. "I meant a quarter…." Piccolo continued to frown. "Perhaps a small city?" Pilaf suggested.

Meanwhile, down in the forest below, several small woodland creatures were going about their lives. A frog hopped over to a still unconscious Daisuke and licked her face, causing her to groan. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Ugh…where am I? What happened?" she asked herself wincing. "My injuries are surprisingly mostly healed… but oh man am I hungry. Perhaps because my body used up a lot of energy to repair… or rather, _heal_ it? It's a good thing that I'm partially mechanical so I don't need to eat as much, but if I want to recover my strength, I need to eat something." Upon looking up, she saw a tree with fruit.

"Ooh!" she cheered, running over to the tree. Jumping up, she grabbed one fruit which, to her shock, came to life and clamped down on her head before spitting her out. "Whoa, talk about rotten fruit." She then saw an animal that looked like a kangaroo with yellow fur, and a pouch with a baby, and a puffy tail. "That'll work!" she commented with a grin. The creature saw Daisuke run towards it. She jumped at the animal which in turn leapt backwards, avoiding Daisuke's tackle before punching her in the face like a boxer. Even the baby got a blow in before the mother kicked Daisuke several feet backwards. "Oh man, I'm really in bad shape if I lost to something like that."

Meanwhile, Tambourine was flying through the sky as he looked at the list, specifically the picture of Man-Wolf. Chuckling, he flew off in search of his next victim. Back at the Kame House, Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Launch, Chiaotzu, and Krillin were sitting around the living room, faces glum.

"Dragonballs huh?" Chiaotzu mused.

"And you're telling us that if you gather all seven of them, any wish you make comes true?" Tien asked.

"Yup. But you only get one wish, so obviously we should use that wish to bring Goku back to life," Bulma answered.

"Well, I know this is gonna sound bad guys. I really think we should use the wish to beat Piccolo, there's no way we can beat him on our own," Yamcha said. "I know we have to bring Goku back, but that monster's unstoppable."

"Is that such a good idea Yamcha, don't the Dragonballs turn to stone for a full year after being used?" Puar asked.

"That sure is a long time to let Goku's body lie around, isn't it?" Turtle asked.

"What about that smell?" Launch asked.

"Well I think bringing him back is just creepy, maybe we should just let him be," Oolong suggested.

"Well let's see. I could make freezer capsule in order to preserve them. I can make one for backstabbers too," Bulma said looking at Oolong with a smirk.

"Hey calm down. I was just saying," the pig replied.

"Guys, this is no time for fooling around," Tien said.

"There were three more killings of world-class martial arts fighters, this time three more bodies were added to the death toll," said a newsman on the TV. "Police are baffled as to why the killer only targets martial artists, as to the identity of the killer, police are left with no clues except for a piece of paper found with each body with the word devil encircled on it,"

"Well, it's already begun," Launch said.

"I hear flights to the Caribbean are really cheap this time of year," Oolong said nervously.

"Guys, all the fighters are in danger! We have to warn them!" Krillin shouted frantically.

"It will be impossible to track them all down without the list of names; besides, many of them use aliases," Roshi replied, and Krillin growled.

"We can't just stand around here doing nothing. We have to try something. I feel so useless here," Tien growled clenching his fist.

"You're right about not staying here. We're sitting ducks on this island," Roshi said before turning to Bulma. "Bulma, how long will it take you to create another Dragonball Radar?" he asked.

"Well, if I hurried, half a day I guess," she answered.

"Then get to it. The sooner you're done the better," Roshi replied and Bulma nodded. "We'll leave as soon as you're finished," he told her and the team left in an aircraft.

Far away, some kids were playing in a river when suddenly blood began to flow through. Both the children and their parents saw Man-Wolf in his human form, a spear going right through him along with a piece of paper that showed King Piccolo's mark attached to it.

"I'm glad you're here Tien. We're going to need all the help we can get," Roshi told him as Launch flew the ship through the sky.

"But if Daisuke, couldn't stop him I don't see how I am supposed to stop him Master Roshi," Tien replied.

"Anything is better than nothing Tien. Daisuke was hardly at her best during that fight, so you may fair better than you believe," Roshi chided.

"Oh please let Daisuke be alright. Poor kid," Bulma said concerned, speaking of Daisuke she was walking through the forest searching for food. Having no success, she was starting to grow worried. She knew that without food, any more encounters with those monsters may end in an even worse manner than before. Releasing a sigh of exasperation, she collapsed against a tree.

"At this rate I won't get food until I get back to a town. I really hope that I'm under that monster's radar right now," she groaned before she smelled something, causing her eyes to widen. "Well, ask for food and the world shall deliver." She ran up to a clearing ahead and found a giant fish cooking over a fire. "It's lunch time!" she cheered, running towards the fish before skidding to a halt. "Wait….this could belong to someone else. Well, I'll make it up to them somehow." Kicking some dirt on the fire, and she then grabbed onto the large fish and began to devour it heartily. When she was finished, nothing but the head and tail fin remained. "Yummy."

Meanwhile, above in the sky Cymbal was flying towards the location of the Dragonball. "It is near, I can feel it," he thought before flying lower towards the ground. For her part, Daisuke flipped to her feet and smiled as she walked towards a large boulder. Drawing her fist back, she punched it and with a single blow it split down the middle.

"Back to full power. Now I'm coming for you Tambourine! You hear me! You're mine! Goku will be avenged!" her voice echoed around the surrounding area. "Goku… I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of Tambourine's attack. If I was, you'd still be alive and none of this would be happening. We would have beaten Piccolo together….like a team….I am so sorry," she whispered before clenching her fists and snarling. "And Tambourine destroyed the Nimbus Cloud! That was Goku's, he got that from Roshi. I'll rip that monster limb from limb." Suddenly something move through the bushes surrounding the clearing. "Hide while you can, but you took Goku's Dragonball, and I have the perfect way of tracking it down." She pulled out the Dragonball Radar and activated it two blips appearing. One was right beside her. "What? This can't be right, according to this Tambourine is around her somewhere! Show yourself!" she shouted, looking around. Her ears twitched and she turned to see a large boulder flying towards her. She jumped into the air and the boulder crashed into the ground as she landed on another rock. "Show yourself, coward!" Someone emerged from the bushes.

The person was a male and had small, beady black eyes, long, untidy black hair, and he was quite overweight. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi, black wristbands and black protective shin bands, woven straw sandals and a red loincloth. A katana was strapped into the left side of his obi sash. "I'm not a coward, you're the sneak who stole my food," the person accused Daisuke who was looking at the man in interest.

"He has a samurai sword, but it doesn't look like he serves a master. That makes him a Ronin, a wandering Samurai," she thought before noticing what was around his neck. "A Dragonball!"

"You thief!" the man shouted at Daisuke.

"Excuse me!?" she shouted back.

"You heard me," the man replied.

"I'm no thief. I stole nothing of yours," Daisuke said.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't recall inviting you to eat my breaktist,"

"Breaktist? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Daisuke asked.

"My fish!" the man answered pointing to the devoured fish.

Daisuke concealed a wince, but the guy was really getting on her nerves so she snapped back. "I don't steal. Can you prove it's yours?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey, wait a minute….are you calling me a liar? If so you better be prepared to fight!" the man told Daisuke who jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of him.

"You want a fight, here I am," she told him.

"I don't know where you're from dog girl, but around here it's not polite to steal another man's food," he told her.

"I'm not a dog!" Daisuke shouted, snarling at him.

"Well, you sure look like one," he replied.

"So I take that you're fine throwing boulders at strangers?" Daisuke asked him. "And also have you seen a monster around here?"

"Monster?" the stranger asked.

"He's big, green, and he's got wings. He took my friend Goku's life, so now I'm after his," Daisuke answered.

"Nice story kid. But my stomach is still empty; you stole food, now pay for it," the man said, stomping one of his feet to make the ground shake. He clapped his hands together. "You're nothing but a thief."

"I don't have time for this nonsense, get out of my way or I'll make you," Daisuke warned him.

"Well, you'll have to make me!" the man shouted as he jumped towards Daisuke. Meeting his lunge, both of the fighters exchanged blows. Both of their strikes were blocked, causing them to skid away from each other. The man chuckled as Daisuke frowned. He charged towards Daisuke again, and jumped into the air. She leapt back as the man crashed into the ground, making a small crater. The stranger attacked Daisuke again, but she blocked his blows just as he blocked all of her strikes until he headbutted her, making her stumble.

"Hey!" she shouted holding her head as the man chuckled. Daisuke jumped towards him and rammed her head into his face, making him stumble back clutching his nose.

"You hurt my nose, here have a foot!" he shouted, jumping into the air to deliver a flying kick to Daisuke who sidestepped it.

"No thanks. Here, have a knuckle sandwich on the house!" she shouted, punching the stranger in the face. "Now for desert!" Kicking him in the face, she sent him crashing into the cliff where rocks fell down on top of him. "Hope you liked the service, thanks for coming," Daisuke said with a grin. "He won't be getting up for a while, I kicked him as hard as I could," she thought before, to her shock, the stranger busted out of the debris unharmed. "Crazy. Outside of myself, Goku, and maybe Tien, I don't know anyone else who could just walk that off."

"I've never been hit so hard before in my life. What's she made of, solid stone?" the stranger thought. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

Meanwhile Tambourine was flying through the sky looking through the list of fighters on his hit list.

"Who is next?" he asked himself, throwing pictures of fighters he had already killed away and leaving those who remained alive.

On another island, the ship carrying Roshi and the others landed.

"You kids don't worry. You should be safe here on this island. But that doesn't me you shouldn't stay on your guard," Roshi told Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Launch, Krillin, and Yamcha.

"That's great advice Master Roshi, but if we don't find the Dragonballs before King Piccolo, none of us will be safe," Bulma told him and Roshi nodded his head grimly.

"You be careful okay?" Puar asked Chiaotzu who nodded.

"We will," he answered.

"This isn't fair," Yamcha said making everyone look at him. "My darn leg, if it wasn't still busted up I could go with you guys,"

"Don't worry. You just stay here and rest, if anything happens to us, you and Krillin will be the only ones left," Roshi told him, and both Yamcha and Krillin nodded.

"Promise us you'll come back," Krillin told them, and Roshi hesitantly nodded.

"You better come back, or I'll fill you three with so many bullets you'll jump back to life begging me for mercy," Launch said, making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Is she always like this?" Tien whispered to Roshi who shrugged. Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu climbed into another aircraft. They left the island and Bulma pulled out a small capsule. Pressing down on a button, she threw it away and it exploded in a cloud of blue smoke. When it dissipated the Kame House appeared.

"Come on, I'll make a freezing capsule for Goku's body," Bulma said and she and the others walked into the house. A few hours later, Bulma wiped the sweat from her forehead as she sighed. "Phew, finished," she said looking down at a capsule about the size of Goku's body. "Now let's put Goku inside it carefully." The group carefully placed Goku's body inside and she closed the lid, pressing a button. It was covered in a cloud of smoke and turned into a small capsule.

"Whoa, tiny," Turtle said.

"Don't mix him up with your vitamins," Yamcha said making the others laugh.

Meanwhile, Cymbal was flying through the sky as he continued to search for the Dragonballs.

"I should be close," he said as he flew through the sky and chuckled evilly.

"Alright, I can tell you're not from around here. What do you call yourself, dog girl?" the stranger asked Daisuke as both stood across from each other, eyes fixed on their opponents'.

"My name is Daisuke, what do I call you?" she asked him.

"I'm Yajirobe."

"Yajirobe, that's funny," Daisuke replied, and Yajirobe poked his tongue out at her.

"Well it beats Daisuke," he said. "I mean isn't that a guy's name?"

"It can be either way!" Daisuke shouted as she lunged at Yajirobe. Both locked up before Daisuke jumped back, causing Yajirobe to fall on his face. "And where did you get that Dragonball anyway?"

"I found it in the jungle about three years ago," he answered.

"Three years ago…." Daisuke mumbled before she looked up into the sky to see Cymbal flying towards her and Yajirobe. "Argh! Tambourine!" she shouted as Yajirobe turned around to look at Cymbal.

"What an ugly looking bird," he said as Cymbal landed on the ground with a chuckle.

"Wait, that's not Tambourine," Daisuke thought.

"How long you live depends on your answer to my question," Cymbal said.

"Alright, be quick. What do you want from us?" Yajirobe asked him.

"I seek an orange ball with stars on it, if either of you have seen one you better tell me or suffer the consequences," Cymbal answered, and Yajirobe got red in the face.

"If you want someone's help, you should learn to ask nicely," he told Cymbal who noticed the Dragonball around his neck and he laughed.

"I don't believe it, score. Nice necklace, give it here," he demanded.

"If you want the Dragonball, then you're partners with Tambourine! And that makes you my enemy!" Daisuke snarled, clenching her fists.

"You'd better talk some sense into your friend," Cymbal told Yajirobe.

"Choose your words carefully monster. She's not my friend," he replied looking at Daisuke.

"Tell me, where is Tambourine!?" Daisuke shouted at Cymbal.

"I could care less where he is, I'm here for the Dragonballs, period," he replied.

"Sorry, go find your own. I like this one," Yajirobe said.

"So what? I like yours just fine. Since you're so cocky, I'll crush every bone in your body to get it," Cymbal threatened Yajirobe.

"Try it, I'll break you in half," he replied.

"No way, this guy is mine," Daisuke told him.

"Stay back, I'm fighting him," Yajirobe said. "This green thing insulted me and now he's going to pay."

Daisuke thought it through. This wasn't Tamborine so it wasn't quite as personal; plus Yajirobe was a strong fighter so at the very least she would get to see this monster's abilities. "Well, if you put it like that…." Daisuke said. "By all means go ahead," she told him, moving out of the way.

"If you're so eager to die, who am I to stand in your way," Cymbal told Yajirobe.

"I'll be eating you soon," he replied before he was charging towards Cymbal. He threw a punch but Cymbal flew above the blow and kicked at Yajirobe. The fat samurai dodged but Cymbal punched him, sending him flipping through the air where he landed on his face.

"You were saying? Looks like the only thing you'll be eating is dirt," Cymbal said, mocking Yajirobe who got to his feet.

"It's been a strange day, I keep meeting strong enemies," he said.

"It's not the enemies' strength. You're just weak," Cymbal told him.

"There is no weakness in me monster!" Yajirobe shouted as he jumped at Cymbal and kicked him in the chin, sending him stumbling back. "You don't look as scary with less teeth, you're just as ugly though."

"You'll pay for that," Cymbal said holding his hand out and it crackled with blue electricity. "Let's see how you like dancing." He began to fire lightning at Yajirobe who dodged each bolt of lightning Cymbal fired at him.

"That lightning's a neat trick, nobody told me we were using weapons," Yajirobe said.

"You sure you don't need help?" Daisuke asked him.

"Positive. I can take care of this beast myself," he answered slapping his cheeks as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Let's settle this, with honour until the end." He charged at Cymbal who fired more bolts of lightning at him, but he dodged with blinding speed before he was in front of Cymbal and swung his sword. Landing on his feet, he sheathed his sword with an audible click and Cymbal cried out in pain as his body was cut in half. Yajirobe smirked and chuckled.

"Whoa….he's fast," Daisuke said in amazement as Cymbal took his last breath before he died. Back on the airship Piccolo gasped making Piano, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu look at him worried as he looked terrible.

"Piccolo, what's wrong you look ill," Piano said.

"Cymbal….he has failed me," Piccolo replied grimly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	15. Tambourine's Demise

Tambourine's Demise and Daisuke's Revenge

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Boy that's a big fire," Daisuke said as she watched Yajirobe cook Cymbal's corpse over a large fire. "What're you going to do with that thing?"

"What do you think? Eat it of course, a late breaktist," Yajirobe answered.

"Breaktist? What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked, still confused at the word Yajirobe was using.

"Lunch, dinner and breaktist," he answered, looking back at her.

"I think you mean breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"You're strange, and people say I'm primitive," Yajirobe responded, making Daisuke sweatdrop as she saw the samurai cut off a slice of meat from Cymbal's body and sniff it. "Delicious."

"Hold on, are you sure that is safe to eat?" Daisuke asked. "It could be poisonous."

"Why do you care, this is my meal not yours," Yajirobe told her before he opened his mouth and swallowed the chunk of cooked meat in one gulp. "Tastes like chicken," he said licking his lips when he saw Daisuke look at him. "What is it now?"

"Nothing, it's your stomach. Don't blame me if you get sick from eating that thing," she answered, and Yajirobe took Cymbal off the fire and began to devour the creature. "So….your name is Yajirobe?" she asked, making Yajirobe stop eating and look at her.

"Yeah, why got a problem with that too?" he asked with a mouth full of food before going back to his meal. Back on Pilaf's airship Piccolo had one finger touching his temple.

"Cymbal. Cymbal, answer me. Cymbal I command you hear my call and respond!" Despite his efforts, the Demon King received no reply from Cymbal. "It's over. Cymbal is no more, he's dead," he said grimly, making Piano gasp in sadness.

"I sympathise with your loss," Pilaf said chuckling nervously.

"He seemed like such a nice beast," Mai added as she, Pilaf, and Shu hung their heads.

"Silence you fools!" Piccolo bellowed making them cower in fear. "How could your feeble inadequate brains possibly comprehend how I feel!? He was of my own scales and blood, I gave him life watched him hatch and spit his first slime!"

"You're right, I couldn't begin to understand," Pilaf said soothingly.

"Exactly, Cymbal means nothing to us," Mai said before she gulped and Piccolo growled furiously at her, and her compatriots; all three were shaking in absolute terror. Down below in a small village by a river, two bears were sitting by the river with the larger bear holding a fishing pole in his hands. When the lure in the water was tugged and the boy alerted his father, the older bear quickly pulled the pole and a decent size fish came flying out of the water. As the two bears' eyes widened in delight, suddenly a large bipedal creature which looked like a pterosaur landed and grabbed the fish.

"Hey that's our fish!" the child bear told him, making the creature chuckle.

"If that is true little bear why is it in my hand?" he asked.

"Give it back, go and find your own food!" the young bear shouted.

"I already have," said the creature as it swallowed the fish whole making the rest of the village run into their houses.

"You can't just drop by and steal everyone's food whenever you feel like it, meanie," the child said making the creature laugh.

"Who is going to stop me, your daddy? When the fish runs out maybe I'll eat you and make a hat from your hide," he said cracking his knuckles. "Lights out!" he shouted throwing a punch but he stopped when he felt someone grab his tail and he turned his head to see Tambourine standing there holding his tail.

"Are you Giran?" he asked.

"What if I am?" the creature in question asked, making Tambourine smirk.

"You die," he said before jumping into the air. He kicked Giran in the face, knocking him to the ground as the two bears took cover.

"You are daring and very stupid," Giran told Tambourine as he flew at his attacker and punched, but Tambourine simply moved his head side to side avoiding the punches. Finally catching his opponent, Giran punched his stomach, but the blow had no effect but to cause Giran's hand to pulse red, causing him to whimper in pain.

"You fighters are all the same," Tambourine said before he jumped and delivered rapid fire kicks to Giran's stomach, sending him flying back into a large boulder.

"Big mistake," Giran growled.

"You're the one who made the mistake of calling yourself a warrior."

"Whoever you are, you're making a big mistake. This is my village to terrorise, go get your own!"

"Oh, your ambition is limitless."

"You dare mock me!? I'll rip you to pieces," Giran shouted.

"Is that the best you can do? You give monsters a bad name. You're so out of your league," Tambourine replied making Giran chuckle.

"You never know, I might just surprise you. Here, chew on this!" he shouted, opening his mouth and firing a stream of purple gum which wrapped around Tambourine.

"Thanks, but it's not my colour," he said.

"That's Merry-Go-Round Gum, you can't move a muscle," Giran informed him.

"Oh really?" Tambourine asked before breaking out of the gum with shocking ease. Giran was shocked, and his surprise caused Tambourine to laugh. "It's sad when plans fail, you should have had a backup. Now it's time for you to die." Giran growled in anger before flying towards Tambourine and swatting him with his massive tail.

The blow briefly stunned Tambourine, but the monster recovered a moment later before he smirked. "Only one other fighter managed to land even a single blow on me. You should be honoured," he told Giran before flying right towards him, left hand outstretched as it began to glow.  
Ramming it right through Giran's stomach, the strike killed its victim instantly, causing Giran to fall fo the ground lifeless. He took out the picture of Giran and tore it in half. As the adult bear came out to thank him, he killed him in a single blow before tossing another piece of paper on him. Cackling madly, he flew off.

"So it looks like we'll be fighting King Piccolo and all of his minions for control of the Dragonballs, is that it?" Tien asked as he, Roshi, and Chiaotzu were in an airplane flying through the air, and Roshi had the Dragon Radar Bulma built in his hand while Tien flew the ship.

"And his possession of the four star ball puts him in the lead; what we need is a plan to put him off his guard long enough for us to steal the four star ball back," Roshi answered.

"Understood, I'd love to knock him off his guard," Tien replied.

"Careful Tien, I understand how you feel but maverick tactics won't work against a powerful adversary like King Piccolo. We must work together," Roshi warned Tien who growled in frustration.

"Hey, the radar is blinking," Chiaotzu said, and sure enough the Dragon Radar was beeping.

"A Dragonball, 200 kilometres away, heading south," Roshi said.

"Changing course," Tien said as he turned the ship around and headed for the Dragonball.

"This one should be easy enough, pity I'd like one fight to last a while," Tambourine said as he flew through the sky while looking at a picture of Yamcha. Back with Yajirobe and Daisuke, the samurai burped loudly and sighed happily.

"That was sure tasty. But I need something else," he said standing up.

"Don't worry, there is bound to be seconds," Daisuke told him.

"Others like him? I don't think so, not many creatures of his size around here," Yajirobe said looking down at the skeleton of Cymbal.

"There's another one call Tambourine. He'll be after that Dragonball around your neck. As long as you wear that one he will come after you Yajirobe," Daisuke told him pointing to the Dragonball Yajirobe had around his neck.

"That's Mr. Yajirobe to you brat!" he shouted, walking up to Daisuke and getting in her face. "I know what is going on here and I don't need your advice!"

"Hey, I'm the one who fought Tambourine before, I know what to expect when it comes to this guy," Daisuke told him.

"Does it look like I'm going to fight that thing? No I'm going to hunt and eat it. I graduated at the top of my clan, I'm what you call phasiticated," he replied making Daisuke sweatdrop.

"You definitely need a dictionary."

"Whatever. I have a whole day's hunting ahead of me and I don't have time to waste on you, it's time for you to leave."

"Alright. But first hand over your Dragonball around your neck," she said.

"Huh? This thing?" he asked looking down at the Dragonball around his neck.

"Yes, Goku once told me of the time he brought one of his friend's deceased father back to life, and I can do the same for Goku but I need all seven, so hand it over."

"I don't understand. I know it's nice and shiny but how is it supposed to bring back your dead friend back to life?"

"Goku told me of the dragon you can summon once you gather all seven Dragonballs. And once that happens he will grant one wish," Daisuke answered.

Meanwhile, in Pilaf's airship Piccolo looked at the globe hanging above him where a blip had appeared and pointed to it.

"This is the Dragonball my precious Cymbal was seeking when he disappeared, that means the one who possesses it is responsible for his destruction. I want them to pay and pay dearly for their insults."

"Your majesty, while Cymbal's whereabouts are unknown, it is unlikely that he was destroyed by anyone on this planet, here we are invincible," Piano told Piccolo.

"That's great news," Shu said.

"Maybe he took time to take in the sights and lost track of time, you know how kids are," Pilaf suggested tentatively.

"That's right," Mai said.

"Yes maybe I was just dreaming when I felt his life-force slipping away!" Piccolo snapped scaring Pilaf, Mai and Shu yet again. "I am telepathically linked with all of my children; I sensed his death, whoever ruined my creation will suffer,"

Meanwhile back with Tambourine he stopped flying and he looked around. "This is strange, I must be lost," he said when he spotted the new Kame House nearby and he began to fly down towards it, as he did this, Yamcha was busy training and throwing punches and kicks with his previously injured leg which had healed enough so he could stand without crutches and Krillin was also training.

"Slow down champ, you don't want to be in bed for another month do you?" Bulma asked him.

"It is a little sore," Yamcha said rubbing his leg.

"At least we're safe out here, King Piccolo would never think to look for Yamcha and Krillin out here," Oolong said.

"That's true, he has a whole planet to search. Besides, Master Roshi and the others will be back soon enough," Bulma said.

"Don't worry about it, if Piccolo is dumb enough to show up here, I'll gladly introduce him to my lead army," Launch said with a submachine gun in her hands.

"Knock knock," Tambourine said as he landed making everyone look at him. "I'm lost. I'm seeking an island nearby, identified as NB1825002," he said.

"Oh…you're gonna want to travel south across the sea," Yamcha said.

"What a coincidence, that's where we lived before we moved here," Bulma said.

"Is that so?" Tambourine said before he looked at Krillin and Yamcha and he recognised both. "You're Yamcha and Krillin!" he shouted making everyone gasp.

"No….it's him, isn't it?" Bulma asked terrified.

"That must make you King Piccolo's yes man," Yamcha said.

"Yes…I mean…uh…you…don't shut up!" Tambourine said.

"Monster! You're the one who killed Goku aren't you?" Krillin demanded.

"And you are both my next victims, two birds with one stone, this should be fun," Tambourine said as he lunged towards Yamcha and Krillin. They matched his charge, forcing Tambourine to block several strikes from Yamcha before ducking under Krillin, the small monk having jumped and tried to kick him in the head. Tambourine also took to the skies and hurled a kick at Yamcha who blocked the blow with his arms.

The older martial artist then jumped to match Tambourine's level and swung a kick of his own only for Tambourine to block. A strike from one of the monster's arms hit Yamcha's injured leg, making him grunt in pain. Tambourine then kicked Yamcha in the gut, sending him flying back where he landed on his feet beside Krillin. Yamcha tried to jump towards Tambourine but his leg gave out and he fell to his knee.

"Eat lead scaly!" Launch shouted, firing her weapon at Tambourine, but the bullets bounced off his skin and he chuckled.

"That tickles," he said as Bulma, Puar and Oolong screamed in fear. "Goodbye!" he told Yamcha and Krillin as he flew towards them and both his hands began to glow. Just before he could kill both of them, he stopped.

"Tambourine, Tambourine!" he heard King Piccolo contact him telepathically.

"We'll finish this later," he told both before he flew into the air.

"Get back here coward!" Krillin shouted to him.

"Master everything is proceeding as planned. I have tracked down and exterminated seven already, I am currently working on the eighth and ninth," he told King Piccolo.

"That's good news, I wish I had the same. Unfortunately we have a problem, Cymbal was sent to retrieve a Dragonball along the way he was destroyed," King Piccolo replied.

"Destroyed?" Tambourine asked in surprise.

"Our response to this crime must be swift and severe; you are to abandon your current assignment and find and make an example out of him. Kill him slowly," King Piccolo commanded.

"I will."

"Good. Then proceed to coordinates WSC2933," King Piccolo told him.

"I'm on my way majesty, I won't rest until this vermin is exterminated. It's your lucky day! Enjoy it!" he told Yamcha and Krillin before he flew off.

Some distance away, Roshi was staring at an artic wasteland. "This is the spot alright, unless this thing has frost bite then we have found the Dragonball," Roshi said as he looked at the Dragon Radar as he, and Chiaotzu and Tien stood together. "It's in that iceberg,"

"Allow me master," Tien said as he held his hands together. He shouted as his hands glowed with Ki and fired a large blast of Ki at the iceberg, making it glow briefly before shattering into thousands of pieces.

"That's a lot of ice cubes, but where is the Dragonball?" Roshi asked looking at the Dragon Radar when Chiaotzu saw something and he flew over towards what remained of the iceberg and he pulled out the two star Dragonball and he smiled.

"Uh….seems kind of small to grant wishes, even if there are seven of them," Yajirobe said, still looking at his Dragonball.

"The balls don't grant wishes, it's the dragon they summon that grants them," Daisuke said. "It's true, trust me."

"If I were you I'd wish for lots of food," Yajirobe replied.

"There's only one wish I want and that's to bring Goku back to life, and then I will destroy Tambourine, the one who killed him," Daisuke said.

"I thought you only got one wish?" Yajirobe asked confused.

"You do, I meant I will kill Tambourine after I bring Goku back to life. Or before if I run into him before then, which if my luck holds will be any hour now. Now are you going to hand the Dragonball over or not?" Daisuke asked him but Yajirobe walked off. "Hey, where are you going!?" she asked, running after him. She continued to follow him until the surrounding landscape changed to a desert and Yajirobe stopped walking and looked at her.

"Why are you following me!?" he asked her.

"I told you before that as long as you have that Dragonball around your neck Tambourine will come after you," she answered.

"Are you threatening me?" Yajirobe asked her.

"I don't see how you thought I was threatening you by simply stating an obvious fact."

"Then you're trying to scare me into handing this thing over to you," Yajirobe accused, making Daisuke groan.

"No. I'm not doing that either, I'm waiting for Tambourine to show up so I can kill him and avenge Goku's death. The best way for me to accomplish that is to follow you until he shows up," she explained.

"All you really want is the Dragonball."

"Well gold star to you Captain Obvious. I do need the Dragonball, but only to bring Goku back to life, would you mind if I borrow it then?"

"I said no!"

"I'm telling you the truth, I just want to get Goku back," Daisuke told him.

"Well you can't have my Dragonball, I'm going to sell it for a good price," Yajirobe said before walking off.

"Why you greedy…." Daisuke growled as she followed Yajirobe who began to walk faster and Daisuke too picked up the pace.

"Stop chasing me!" he told her.

"I want the Dragonball and I won't stop until you hand it over!" she replied as Yajirobe ran off at a fast speed, and Daisuke followed before she stopped. "Why the hell am I running after him?" She jumped into the air and flew after Yajirobe who looked behind him to see Daisuke flying and he was shocked.

"Nobody told me humans could fly," he thought as he continued to run away from Daisuke.

"Run all you want Yajirobe, but you won't escape me!" she told him.

Meanwhile back on Pilaf's airship, King Piccolo was growing more and more furious with each passing second. "I want him. I will tear him apart!"

"Master, calm down. You need your strength," Piano told him.

"I worry for your safety," Shu told Pilaf.

"What are you talking about? Remember the nice cooker, what do you think we got it for?" Pilaf asked him.

"Emperor. I have a very bad feeling about this," Mai told him. "What if this doesn't work?"

"Be patient Mai, it won't take long," Pilaf answered as Piccolo leaned back into his throne and closed his eyes.

"Your majesty!" Tambourine contacted, making him open his eyes, scaring Pilaf and his gang.

"What happened, did you find them?" asked Piccolo placing his finger to his temple again.

"There's no one here, whoever I'm after they've moved on," Tambourine answered as he stood in the wasteland looking around.

"What? They've moved?" Piccolo asked. "Pilaf!"

"Mai, the radar," Pilaf said to his assistant who nodded and pressed a button on the wall. The globe descended from the ceiling. "The Dragonball is moving north-east, and at an incredible pace," she said, and sure enough Yajirobe was swimming across the ocean with Daisuke was flying after him, Yajirobe made it onto dry land and continued to run from Daisuke into a forest, but Daisuke followed after him, though she decided to continue on foot to conserve her energy.

"Your target is moving north-east, after them hurry," Piccolo told Tambourine who flew off after Yajirobe and Daisuke who were continuing their chase until Yajirobe stopped at the edge of a river and he collapsed exhausted. Daisuke stopped behind him, slightly out of breath.

"It's stopped," Mai told Piccolo who smirked.

"Your target is stationary, the coordinates are NW0123," he informed Tambourine who flew to his destination.

Meanwhile Daisuke and Yajirobe both were standing in the stream where they had stopped. Yajirobe reached down into the water and pulled out a large fish. Looking back, he found that Daisuke had caught a fish in her mouth. He frowned and soon both were eating their fish after cooking them over a fire.

Yajirobe looked back at Daisuke who grinned at him. He frowned before running off again and Daisuke followed after him. Yajirobe smirked as he began jumping on rocks that were in the stream before he landed hard on one rock, cracking it. As Daisuke landed, it crumbled nearly making her fall into the raging water. Fortunately she caught herself by hovering in the air and frowned at Yajirobe as he continued he run off before resuming her pursuit.

"What!? It's moving again?" Piccolo asked angrily. "This prey is slippery. Tambourine move fast, get them," he commanded and Tambourine continued his pursuit and he found Yajirobe asleep on a large bale of hay on a cart which was moving down a dirt road, he then opened his mouth and fired a beam of Ki right down towards the wagon destroying it in a massive fireball throwing the farmer to the ground where Tambourine landed in front of him.

"Old man, did you kill my brother?" he asked the terrified man before he saw Yajirobe stand up and noticed the Dragonball.

"What's the big idea?" he asked rubbing his head when he saw Tambourine walk towards him. "Well what do you know, what the dog girl was telling me was true."

"Hey!" Both turned to see Daisuke running towards them. "You stay out of this Yajirobe! I'm the one who is going to avenge Goku!"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Tambourine asked her as she skidded to a stop in front of Yajirobe. "I dealt with you in the woods."

"I told you I'd make you pay. I'll never forgive you for killing Goku and destroying his Nimbus cloud. And I want his Dragonball back!" she demanded.

"Listen Daisuke, you can off this monster, I don't care. Just let me eat him," Yajirobe told her.

"I can't believe this. My little brother Cymbal killed by a couple of rats," Tambourine said.

"Rats!? You take that back!" Yajirobe demanded.

"This is hilarious. You want to go another round with me? The last time we fought, you were barely able to hurt me," Tambourine told Daisuke.

"That was because I was exhausted but now I am fully rest and ready to kill you!" she shot back.

"I'd like to see you try," Tambourine said laughing as Daisuke got ready to fight.

"This is for Goku!" Daisuke shouted angrily. "Goku, I promise I will avenge you, and then I'll bring you back to life," she thought.

"Come on, you talk big, but let's see if you can back it up," Tambourine taunted. "I'm waiting," he said as Daisuke snarled and her tail and hair stood on end. She vanished from sight and Tambourine gasped. Looking around to see Daisuke appear, then vanish from sight, then appear and vanish yet again. "Stop that!" he demanded as Yajirobe was also shocked at Daisuke's increased speed. Tambourine looked around, a visible expression of fear in his eyes at Daisuke's speed before she elbowed him in the face hard, sending him into the air.

Daisuke jumped after him and punched him repeatedly in the chest. An uppercut sent Tambourine flying before she pursued him. Gritting her teeth, she slammed her knee in Tambourine's torso making his eyes bulge out before kicking him in the face. She flipped back and drove her knee into the back of Tambourine's neck, making his eyes bulge out even further. Daisuke then slammed her fists down into her enemy, sending him falling down to the ground. Moments later she landed and snarled.

"I sure hope I never end up on that kid's revenge list," Yajirobe said to himself. "I got to admit Daisuke, you sure handled him,"

"That monster deserved it for what he has done," Daisuke replied. Privately she added, "I actually feel stronger and faster than before, even accounting for my fatigue. How is that possible?"

"You remember your promise. I get to eat him," Yajirobe said.

"Whatever," Daisuke said shrugging her shoulders before she saw Tambourine twitch and get to his feet.

"Why is he moving?" Yajirobe asked.

"You little bitch," Tambourine snarled glaring at Daisuke.

"Oh dear, it looks like I stopped too early," she said as Tambourine stood up and held his arm.

"Unbelievable. How can we the warrior tribe be beaten by you!?" he demanded walking towards Daisuke. "Pathetic human!" he roared before firing a Ki blast from his mouth right at Daisuke. The screaming energy projectile hit her, and when the explosion died down Daisuke was gone. Tambourine cackled madly. "I told you we are superior to the human race!" he boasted proudly as Yajirobe reached for his sword making Tambourine cackle and he walk towards the fat samurai before he heard a laugh.

"Boy you sure suck," Tambourine gasped and he turned to see Daisuke standing off to the side and he snarled while backing up in fear. "Goku's Kamehameha is way stronger. Now it's time for you to feel the same pain that you gave Goku." Daisuke then blurred from sight before appearing in front of Tambourine. She punched and buried her fist into Tambourine's stomach which made purple blood leak from the wound and Tambourine's eyes widened as he coughed out more blood.

"May you burn in hell for all those deaths upon your hands," Daisuke whispered before shouting. "Kamehameha!" she then fired a massive beam of blue Ki from her hand buried in Tambourine's stomach which blasted through his body and blew him to pieces, leaving barely anything left and Daisuke smirked in dark satisfaction at what she had done. "Goku….you are avenged,"

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	16. Daisuke vs King Piccolo

Daisuke vs King Piccolo

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Back on Pilaf's airship, King Piccolo suddenly gasped before he bent over in pain, clutching his head as Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were freaking out. "Your majesty what is wrong?" Piano asked worried.

"A headache?" Shu asked trembling in fear as sweat poured down Piccolo's face.

"Sire?" asked Piano as Piccolo looked up still trembling himself.

"He's gone….Tambourine has been killed. What's going on out there? This should not be happening," he said, struggling to believe Tambourine had been killed.

"No, Tambourine!" Piano cried in sorrow.

"What kind of creature is out there that can kill these people?" Pilaf asked. "It's not Goku, he was killed by Tambourine himself."

"I'm not sure I want to know sir," Mai replied as Piccolo growled and stood up.

"Pilaf!" he barked.

"Yes?" Pilaf asked in fear as King Piccolo smirked.

"Take this vessel to wherever Tambourine and Cymbal were killed. I'll destroy this new adversary myself!" he said confidently.

Meanwhile, back with Daisuke and Yajirobe, Daisuke wiped the blood from her hand as Yajirobe walked over.

"Thanks a lot. You totally left nothing left for me to eat for dinner, what am I supposed to eat now?" he asked her angrily.

"Don't know don't care," she answered. "And I didn't leave nothing for you to eat, there's a few pieces of him left over," she explained, pointing to the scattered remains of Tambourine which made Yajirobe scowl in disgust.

"I can't eat just that, I wanted to eat all of him. I even had everything set up," he said, looking over to a large branch hanging over a fire which made Daisuke sweatdrop upon seeing it.

"You already made a fire?"

"I tried them raw, but they don't just taste the same."

"Well as long as you keep that Dragonball around your neck another one of those guys are bound to show up," Daisuke said, making Yajirobe look down at the Dragonball around his neck.

Back on Pilaf's airship, King Piccolo was growling in anger as the airship flew through the sky.

"Two of my finest warriors were destroyed as if they were nothing more than mere amateurs. I don't know who is responsible for this outrage, but they will pay dearly for interfering with my plans."

"Oh wait," Pilaf said making Piano and King Piccolo look at him.

"What is it?" King Piccolo asked him.

"The Dragonball we've been chasing has been moving in odd patterns," he answered, walking over to the wall and pressing a button. The globe descended from the ceiling and he looked at it to see three Dragonballs clustered together headed towards a fourth. "Argh! It's just as I feared, according to the map, there are three Dragonballs clustered together and they are moving towards a fourth!" Piccolo scoffed at the panic in Pilaf's voice.

"Well, well, well. Does this mean that someone else is after the Dragonballs? Do we have some competition?"

"It looks that way. What now?" Pilaf asked.

Elsewhere, Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu were in the airplane flying towards another Dragonball.

"Hey, it's stopped," Chiaotzu said.

"It's near here master, we're close," Tien told Roshi who had three Dragonballs in his lap.

"I just hope that this Dragonball leads us to Daisuke," Roshi said as the airplane continued to fly until it landed on a small ledge.

"I don't like the looks of this," Chiaotzu said just before dozens of crows flew out of the cave and began to swarm the airplane.

"Argh, we're being attacked!" Roshi shouted as crows continued to attack the airplane.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted at his friend.

"Right," he replied holding his finger out, and it glowed. The crows attacking the airplane were thrown away by an invisible force allowing the plane to land safely. Tien and Roshi then left the plane.

"Chiaotzu, you stay and guard the plane," Tien told him, and Chiaotzu nodded.

"We must be careful," Roshi told Tien as both entered the cave carefully. Continuing to walk deeper into the cave, two drops of water from the stalactites above fell and hit Roshi in the back of the neck, making him scream and Tien turned around.

"Master Roshi!" he shouted as he saw the old Turtle Hermit panting.

"I'm okay, keep going I'm fine," he told Tien who sighed. "I wonder if anyone would find this place habitable," he said as he and Tien looked around the cave.

"It's secluded enough for a base," Tien said when he then heard Roshi shout as he tripped. "Master?" he asked seeing Roshi covered in feathers before both looked down to see another Dragonball covered in feathers and twigs, Tien then picked it up and Roshi looked at the stars.

"One, two, three, four, five, hey it is the six star Dragonball, we found it," he said.

"Now all we need are three more," Tien replied. "This was way too easy, who would have hid it here?" he asked.

"It wasn't a human, that's for sure," Roshi answered before he held up a feather. "Those crows, see feathers,"

"Crows?" Tien asked.

"Maybe they picked it up from somewhere else and brought it here."

"That would explain on why the movement was so strange on the radar."

"True, and crows are attracted to shiny objects like our six star friend here," Roshi said, holding the Dragonball.

"I feel like we're being watched. Let's get out of here," Tien said and Roshi nodded and both headed back towards the airplane where Chiaotzu was waiting. Suddenly hundreds of crows began to attack them and they swatted at them.

"I never should have waxed my head!" Roshi shouted swinging his walking stick at the birds. "Shoo birds, go on shoo!"

"Let's make a run for it!" Tien shouted before he ran off.

"Best idea I've had all day!" Roshi shouted in reply as he followed Tien with the crows continuing to attack them. "That's my head not a bird feeder, scram!" he told the crows as they neared the exit.

"Here, this might help!" Chiaotzu shouted tossing his hat to Roshi and it landed on his bald head just as Tien jumped into the plane's cockpit.

"Master hurry!" Tien told him.

"Come on!" Chiaotzu shouted, and Roshi jumped into the cockpit just as the hatch closed and the plane flew off.

"We've managed to be lucky so far, we've collected four of the Dragonballs without too much trouble," Tien said.

"Speak for yourself, I hope this doesn't scar," Roshi said pointing to a plaster on the back of his head, making Chiaotzu chuckle. "King Piccolo doesn't appear to be in much of a hurry to expand his collection; I wonder what he is up to."

"Maybe he doesn't need them," Chiaotzu suggested.

"He's probably preoccupied with exterminating martial artists," Roshi replied as the Dragon Radar began to beep.

"The radar is flashing again," Chiaotzu said looking at it. "One, two, three, four, five…I count five dots," he said. "Tien turn around," he told his friend and the plane turned around.

"With only three Dragonballs left to find, you know it's possible this is the one Piccolo's henchmen stole before he killed Goku," Tien said.

"Then that means we're about to fight him first hand if you are right. If it happens I just hope we are ready," Roshi said.

"I'm sure we're going to win," Chiaotzu said optimistically.

"I'm afraid the odds of us winning a head on battle aren't too good. I think our best is to sneak in through the back door, surprise him and take the Dragonball while he's not looking; then the eternal dragon can defeat him," Roshi replied.

"That's too passive for my taste master. I say we fight him hand to hand and destroy him," Tien said.

"I understand how you feel Tien, but he's much stronger than you may think with our combined strength King Piccolo still has us at a disadvantage. Our best bet is to concentrate on bringing all the Dragonballs together, then we will let the eternal dragon destroy King Piccolo," Roshi explained.

"But I thought the purpose of gathering the Dragonballs was so we could revive Goku?" Tien asked.

"The eternal dragon only grants a single wish after all," Chiaotzu added.

"And once the dragon grants that wish the Dragonballs are scattered again, isn't that correct?" Tien asked.

"After one year, we can gather the orbs back together again. And then we can revive Goku, I hope," Roshi answered.

"What about the containment wave?" Tien suggested shocking Roshi.

"No! That's a foolish idea Tien Shinhan!" he scolded.

"Forgive me master, but wasn't that what Master Mutaito used to capture Piccolo wasn't it?" Tien asked him.

"In exchange for his life, but I'm not sure it would work. If we failed then only Yamcha and Krillin would be left to carry on the fight, and they are no match against King Piccolo," Roshi answered.

"I understand," Tien said. "For master to have such a reaction to my suggestion I'm beginning to think there is more to the Evil Containment Wave then I realised," he thought.

"I can't believe this is happening, they're on the move again and now they have four of the Dragonballs!" Pilaf shouted as he looked at the globe showing four dots moving.

"Calm down, they can gather all the balls they want but they can't use the power without all seven," Piccolo told him, holding up the four star ball. "Let's not interrupt their work, allow them to gather the remainder of the Dragonballs, saves us the trouble. Then we will take them in one fell swoop. In the meantime we will focus our attention on those who took the lives of Cymbal and Tambourine."

"I'm starving!" Yajirobe complained as he and Daisuke sat on the grass with Daisuke looking at the sky.

"Sky is all clear, I don't see any more of Tambourine or Cymbal's kind yet."

"You said someone would come after me if I kept this," Yajirobe said, looking at the Dragonball around his neck.

"I'll go take another look around." Daisuke stood up and pulled out the Dragon Radar.

"Let me know if you find someone," Yajirobe told her as Daisuke turned on the radar and her eyes widened in shock.

"Another Dragonball is nearby."

"Another one?" Yajirobe asked as both began to look around.

"This thing says it's right on top of us," Daisuke answered before both looked up to see Pilaf's airship above them and descending towards them.

Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu meanwhile were flying after the fifth Dragonball.

"The fifth Dragonball is around this area," Roshi said, looking at the radar. He pressed the top of the radar three more times to see two more blips on the edge of the screen. "This could very well be the Dragonball King Piccolo's subordinate took away from Goku; take us down let's say 'hi."

"What is it about the Evil Containment Wave that frightens master Roshi? Why is he so adamant against using a technique which has been proven to work against King Piccolo? I have to see it, just once in my life. I must know its power," Tien thought.

"Tien! What's the matter with you?" Roshi asked making him look at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he answered before flying down towards the location of the fifth Dragonball.

Back with Daisuke, she and Yajirobe stared up at Pilaf's airship. "What is that? It's huge!"

"King Piccolo we have arrived at our destination," Mai said on speakers. Both fighters on the ground heard her words clearly.

"King Piccolo?" Yajirobe asked in confusion even as Daisuke growled and clenched her fists.

"No Mai, that's the switch for the exterior speakers!" Shu told Mai realising her mistake.

"Oh no!" she then flipped the other switch. "King Piccolo, I'm sorry to disturb you but you asked to be notified as soon as we arrived."

"Ah, very good," Piccolo said to himself.

"King Piccolo? I think I hear that name before," Yajirobe said.

"He's the one behind Tambourine and Cymbal who were after the Dragonballs!" Daisuke shouted angrily, gritting her teeth.

"If I remember correctly, I heard his name mentioned in my village. I believe it was in a story I was told once," Yajirobe said. A beat passed before he cried out in sheer terror. "I remember!" He took the Dragonball off from around his neck and placed it around Daisuke's. "Here you keep it, it's yours!" he told her before running off.

"Wait! Didn't you say you wanted to eat him?" Daisuke asked, confused at Yajirobe's actions.

"Oh, forget about that. I'm stuffed, I couldn't eat another bite," he answered.

"Wait, a few minutes ago you were hungry."

"I lost my appetite, see ya!" The overweight samurai proceeded to flee.

"Okay….that was weird," Daisuke mumbled. "Oh well, Piccolo is coming and it's time I avenge Goku!" Getting ready for battle, she looked up at Pilaf's airship.

"There's somebody down there, give me a second to land the plane and you can destroy them," Pilaf told Piccolo.

"Don't bother, it won't be necessary," he informed Pilaf who looked down at the ground with binoculars. A moment later he turned his gaze towards Daisuke.

"Hey, that's the girl who won the Martial Arts Tournament just a few days!" Pilaf exclaimed, making Piccolo smirk.

"So, that little child is responsible for killing both Tambourine and Cymbal?" he asked before he began to laugh before grunting in anger. "Both Cymbal and Tambourine fell in disgrace if their demise was at her hands. I am not so weak that I cannot deal with a child." He floated over the side of the airship and headed straight down to the earth below.

"That human stands no chance," Piano said laughing evilly. "His majesty will easily destroy her." Piccolo landed in front of Daisuke who was snarling.

"King Piccolo, at last we meet," she said. "You were the one who created Tambourine who killed my best friend Goku and stole his Dragonball, aren't you?"

"That's me. And I see that you have another Dragonball around your neck," Piccolo answered.

"You monster, your hands have Goku's blood on them just as much as Tambourine's did."

"Can you forgive me?" Piccolo asked laughing cruelly. "You are unbelievable!"

"What's so funny?"

"You are. I believed I was about to face a great warrior, but now I find that it is a common animal who has killed two of my strongest soldiers," he answered, making Daisuke smirk.

"You got that right pal, Tambourine made such beautiful noises when I blew him to pieces, and now you're going to follow him and Cymbal. But first you are going to hand over Goku's Dragonball."

"We shall see," Piccolo replied as his cape blew in the wind.

Meanwhile Yajirobe was hiding behind a tree as he watched the stand-off.

"No. It's him, King Piccolo, he's here to destroy all of us," he said in fear as Piccolo continued to laugh.

"You poor simpleton. You have no idea who I am do you? I am the abomination that holds your nightmares, soon you will call me master."

"That will never happen!" Daisuke responded defiantly.

"It never fails; for some reason every time I meet a martial artist I have this incredible urge to destroy them. Even one as tiny and pathetic as you."

"I might surprise you."

"See ya Daisuke," Yajirobe mumbled to himself as Daisuke charged towards Piccolo.

"You're going to pay for all the pain you've brought upon those I care about!"

"She's fast!" Piccolo thought astounded as Daisuke blurred from sight before appearing in front of his face. She kicked him in the face, sending him flying back. Reacting to Daisuke jumping after him, he reached at her with his arm. However, Daisuke used her tail and flipped around the outstretched arm before she was punched by Piccolo's other arm, sending her flying back before she righted herself. Rebounding off the ground, she punched Piccolo in the face, sending him to the ground which scared Pilaf, Shu, and Mai.

"Smooth. Good one Daisuke, but if that's the King Piccolo I've heard of this fight is far from over," Yajirobe said to himself.

"That kid is going to win, let's get out of here!" Pilaf shouted.

"Calm down. Did you really thing that his majesty could be defeated? He is just getting warmed up," said Piano with an evil chuckle.

"Don't let down your guard Daisuke. It's a trap; sooner or later he's going to strike," Yajirobe mumbled, and sure enough Piccolo slowly got to his feet chuckling.

"What you did was unprecedented, I had no idea I could be knocked down. You are good, it's obvious my minions were no match for your level of skill. You are the reason I have exterminated the martial arts society. Anyone with your level of skill…deserves to be terminated!" he explained as he removed his cape and cloak, revealing an indigo martial arts uniform with a light purple obi. "You have such great strength, I shall try my absolute best to keep up." His eyes glowed briefly, confusing Daisuke before she saw smoke appear in front of Piccolo. It blew towards her like a gale force wind and Piccolo chuckled as Daisuke felt her arms stretch out.

"What's going on here? I can't move," she said through gritted teeth as Piccolo continued to chuckle callously. The wind continued to blow at Daisuke who tried to move towards Piccolo. With great effort, she moved forward slow step by slow step.

"Now, let's try this once more," said Piccolo as he ran towards her at incredible speed. He kicked her in the jaw, sending her flying high into the sky. Piccolo jumped after her and punched Daisuke in the face, sending her rocketing to the earth where she crashed, creating a large hole. Piccolo landed beside the hole and reached in, pulling Daisuke out by her collar. "Good, you're still alive. I was hoping to enjoy this a bit longer." He punched Daisuke in the face, grinding his fist into her face before pulling away. Daisuke's nose was bleeding and blood was seeping from her mouth. "What? No witty comeback?"

"Wild Howling!" Daisuke shouted, firing a Ki blast from her mouth which hit Piccolo in the face causing him to let Daisuke go. Jumping forward, Daisuke rammed her head into his chest, sending him skidding back. Piccolo snarled as he grabbed Daisuke and slammed her into a nearby rock before driving an elbow into Daisuke's heart, shattering the rock and taking the wind out of Daisuke who coughed up blood.

"You lousy human! I shall make you pay for that," Piccolo growled. Daisuke grunted and rolled onto her stomach before holding her hand up.

"Hadoken," she rasped out, firing three white spheres of Ki right at Piccolo. To her shock, he casually swatted them aside. She had put a lot of energy into those attacks, knocking them aside shouldn't have been so easy. Each blast could have annihilated Tambourine completely. Piccolo then held up his finger which arched with electricity before firing a yellow and pink beam of Ki right at Daisuke. Fortunately she jumped out of the way and began to catch her breath.

"You've still some fight in you. Good," Piccolo said before he fired another beam of Ki at the rock Daisuke was beside. She was thrown away by the force of the explosion. Gasping, she tried to run for cover to gain a chance for recovery. Sadly it was not to be; Piccolo continued to destroy each rock and piece of cover before she could reach it.

"No, Daisuke don't come towards me!" Yajirobe shouted as Daisuke head to a large boulder near the tree he was hiding behind, but Piccolo again destroyed the rock, sending Daisuke flying back from the force of the explosion. Daisuke fell to her knees and panted in exhaustion. She looked back at Piccolo who laughed before continuing to fire Ki blasts at her, her barely able to dodge.

"Now that's what I call entertainment!" Piccolo said, laughter as his lips as Daisuke panted heavily.

"He's stronger than I first thought. This is bad, really, really bad," she thought.

"Have you run out of energy? Well too bad the fun has just begun!" Piccolo shouted, blurring from sight. He appeared in front of Daisuke, but she dodged his attack barely. Jumping away from Piccolo, she tried to gain some ground when suddenly she was pulled towards him by some force. Piccolo drove his fist into her gut, taking the wind out of her. Throwing her to the ground, he kicked her away like a soccer ball after her initial crash causing her to roll across the ground

"It's over," Yajirobe said in fear, but Daisuke pulled herself to her feet.

"This isn't over just yet," she growled to Piccolo. "I'm going to destroy you."

"Your misplaced confidence is refreshing," Piccolo said laughing. "Though I find this amusing, you must know that there is no escape, the only choice you have left is to choose how you die."

"No!" Daisuke shouted.

"Despite your shortcomings, you're a defiant one. It has been centuries since I saw such fire in someone's eyes. I am fortunate, I'm stronger than you. Bow before me human!" Piccolo demanded, Daisuke spread her legs and held her hands in front of her terrifying Piccolo. "No, wait!" he shouted.

"Ka….Me…!" Daisuke shouted as a gold sphere of Ki appeared between her cupped hands.

"Wait, that's not the Evil Containment Wave," Piccolo thought.

"Hadoken!" Daisuke shouted, firing a gold beam of Ki right towards Piccolo. It hit him dead on, creating a massive explosion and a cloud of smoke. "Got 'em. That was a direct hit," she said before the smoke cleared and Piccolo was seen unharmed, shocking Daisuke and Yajirobe. "No…im…impossible," Daisuke whispered horrified.

"It's about time to say goodbye girl," Piccolo said. Daisuke roared and charged at him, throwing a punch at his head, but he avoided it easily before grabbing her arm and leg. "I was wondering what would break first, your spirt….or your body." He then lifted Daisuke over his head before slamming Daisuke's back down on his knee hard. Daisuke screamed as she felt agony surge through her back and Piccolo dropped her to the ground where she remained unable to move. "You don't look so heroic now," Piccolo mocked the paralysed girl who grunted.

"I'm not finished yet," she said. Daisuke could sense that somehow her back was unbroken, but the force of the blow had stunned her entire body. Piccolo kicked her again, sending her flying. He fired a Ki blast at her and it exploded, causing Daisuke to fall to the ground unmoving, Piccolo then walked over to her and scoffed. "Her hearts stopped, it's over. At least I had fun." Piccolo then ripped off the Dragonball from Daisuke's neck before picking up his cloak and cape and flying back up to the airship which then flew off.

"Daisuke?" Yajirobe asked, walking over to Daisuke. He pressed his ear to her chest and heard a faint heartbeat. "Hey, she's alive. Her heart only stopped beating momentarily," he said to himself.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Roshi's Gambit

Roshi's Gambit

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Daisuke, wake up," Yajirobe said, shaking Daisuke. She groaned before coughing and opening her eyes. Wincing in pain, she whispered something that Yajirobe didn't catch. "What was that?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

"Water….need…water," she repeated before Yajirobe picked her up over his shoulder.

"Hold on," he told her before running off as the clouds darkened and it began to rain. Yajirobe then arrived at a waterfall and stream and lowered Daisuke down to the water. She began to drink in giant gulps of water. "That's it, take your time." He pulled Daisuke out of the water and she began to cough and gasp for air once she was on dry land. "I still can't believe it, that fight was brutal; it's a miracle you're even alive. I didn't think anyone could survive against King Piccolo," he said to Daisuke who was still coughing as she got to her hands and knees.

"I was no match for him. He defeated me like I was nothing."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Daisuke, nobody else could have done any better, King Piccolo isn't your average fighter," Yajirobe told her as she looked over at him.

"Hey Yajirobe, tell me something….have you ever heard of a place called Korin's tower?"

"Korin's Tower, never heard of it."

"Goku told me about how he trained there once before. I need to ask you a big favour; do you think you can take me there? My entire body is banged up but I think someone there will help me."

"Seems like a strange place to find a doctor," Yajirobe replied before he nodded. "Alright, I'll take you there, under one condition you gotta feed me." Daisuke laughed lightly. A ways away, Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu were searching for the next Dragonball.

"That ball has to be around here somewhere," Roshi said as he and Tien searched a grassy field in the rain. Suddenly Chiaotzu ran up over a hill.

"I found it!" he shouted, holding up the three star Dragonball. He laughed in joy as he headed towards Tien and Roshi.

"With that one we have five," Roshi said.

"That leaves us with only two more balls, and one of those is in the hands of King Piccolo," Tien said as Roshi looked at the Dragon Radar and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, is something wrong?"

"Well, we no longer need to worry about finding those two balls; according to the radar, they're together and heading straight for us," he answered, dread filling his very body.

"That must mean King Piccolo is on his way, he's come to destroy us," Tien said, clenching his fists and looking up at the sky. Chiaotzu had horror showing on his face while Roshi looked grim.

Back on Pilaf's airship, Piccolo was sitting back on his throne while Pilaf was looking up at the map. "Your majesty, the other five Dragonballs are heading right for us," he told Piccolo.

"How wonderful of those fools to bring me my prize," he said holding up the two Dragonballs he possessed. "Today has been fruitful, not only did I slay my enemy but soon I will possess all seven Dragonballs." He then began to laugh evilly.

"We're on an intercept course," Roshi said, looking at the Dragon Radar as he, Tien, and Chiaotzu flew towards Piccolo's ship.

"That fiend, he's mine," Tien thought.

"Remember, we have no chance to defeat Piccolo with hand to hand combat. We must get the Dragonballs from him and call upon the Eternal Dragon. It will be the dragon's privilege to remove Piccolo from this world," Roshi told the other two removing his sunglasses.

"Yes sir," Tien replied.

"Tien, take us down between those two boulders, that's as good as any to make our stand," Roshi told him.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was sitting beside Yajirobe as he drove a flying car at great speed. "I admit you had courage, but it was foolish to go up against King Piccolo like that," he scolded her.

"I'm surprised that you didn't jump in and lend me a hand; what happened to that guy who killed Cymbal in a single strike of his sword?" Daisuke asked weakly.

"Of course I didn't. I like you Daisuke but not as much as I like living," he told her as they began to drive across a road. "Do I keep going straight ahead?" Daisuke pulled out a small map.

"To the left a little," Daisuke answered.

"A little? That's not much to go on," Yajirobe replied as he turned off the road and sped across the ground.

"I like this car, it's really fast. And comfy," she added, relaxing into her seat.

"Yeah, it's really nice. I stole it," Yajirobe replied as he stepped on the gas. "Just in case you're thinking of what I think you are, but hope you're not. Don't go up against King Piccolo again; I don't like your chances for a second encounter,"

"How well do you know him? Who is this guy?" Daisuke asked him.

"Like I said it was just a story that I heard when I was a kid, it gave me nightmares," he answered before he began his tale. "A long time ago used his power to try and take over the world. Fortunately a brave martial artist; I forget his name; was able to stop the invasion. At least, that's what I heard. I guess we know differently now,"

"Seems so….he's almost as strong as MaloMyotismon," Daisuke said.

"Who is MaloMyotismon?" Yajirobe asked.

"Someone who I faced long ago….he….he killed a good friend of mine," she answered. "Or at least was responsible for it," she added mentally. "So how did this martial artist defeat Piccolo?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure it was spectacular. So what happens when you put all seven Dragonballs together?" he asked.

"According to what Goku told me, the Eternal Dragon is summoned and make your wish come true, any wish is fine with him but you only have one," Daisuke answered as the car now flew across the ocean kicking up water behind it as it flew.

"Any wish you want, no way."

"It's true. Oh, a little more to the left please," Daisuke said and Yajirobe turned and sped off towards land again.

"If that's true, what can someone as powerful as King Piccolo ask for?"

"A more charming personality?" Daisuke asked back before she laughed gently. Speaking of King Piccolo he looked at the map and grinned maniacally.

"Finally, I shall have all seven Dragonballs and my youth will finally be restored!" he shouted, scaring Pilaf.

"Yes right there, between those two rocks, that is where we'll land," Roshi told Tien as the plane landed.

"What shall we do now Master?" Tien asked Roshi as he climbed out of the plane.

"First capsulize the plane and get it out of sight," Roshi answered.

"Yes master," Tien said before looking at Chiaotzu and coughing slightly.

"Oh," Chiaotzu said before firing a blue beam at the plane, turning it back into a capsule just as Roshi shouted and threw a fist at the ground, causing a hole to be made.

"Here, hide the Dragonballs in this hole and we'll bury them. Piccolo won't be able to find them so easily now. This will give us some time," Roshi said as Chiaotzu carried the Dragonballs over to the hole and buried them. "Alright, Chiaotzu you hide behind that rock over there, Tien and I will snatch King Piccolo's Dragonballs while he searches for ours. Once we secure the last two, we'll throw them to Chiaotzu who will bury them with the five Dragonballs already in our possession and he'll call for the Eternal Dragon," he explained as Chiaotzu looked confused. "All you have to say is come out dragon and tell him the wish," he told Chiaotzu who nodded.

"Yes sir," Tien said while Chiaotzu nodded, Roshi then looked at the Dragon Radar.

"Ready, they should be here at any moment. Good luck, now get going," he told them and both ran off in different directions while Roshi followed Tien. Meanwhile Pilaf, Piano and Piccolo were looking up at the globe hanging from the ceiling.

"It appears they've come to a complete stop. They're just waiting," Pilaf said making Piccolo chuckle.

"Oh they're not just waiting, it appears out enemies have set a trap trying to ambush us. Let's play along for now," he told Pilaf as Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu hid behind large boulders littering the landscape, waiting for Piccolo to arrive.

"Wait," Roshi told Tien as Chiaotzu saw the airship approach and he gasped.

"They're here!" Tien shouted.

"They're travelling by airship," Roshi said, looking up at Pilaf's airship hovering above them.

"There is a chance they may not come down. What if King Piccolo leaves his Dragonballs on board?" Tien asked.

"They we'll sneak aboard and take them. Besides I want to check out the view," Roshi answered while Piccolo was on the deck of the airship overlooking the ground below.

"I don't see anyone down there," Pilaf said.

"That's because they are hiding," Piccolo told him. "So they want to play games do they? They are hoping we come down so they can steal our Dragonballs. I guess I should keep these in a safe place." Piccolo held his two Dragonballs before his tongue extended and scooped them up. He promptly swallowed them.

"I take it that big ugly green guy is King Piccolo, it looks like he just swallowed the Dragonballs!" Tien exclaimed.

"Maniacal fiend!" Roshi shouted. "He's smarter than I remember. Now the only option we have is to knock him over and pump those balls from his rotten hide!"

"We have to fight him head on master Roshi," Tien said removing his shirt and he clenched his fist, Roshi then calmed down.

"That's just what he wants us to do," he said. "No Tien, you stay out of this,"

"No Master Roshi, I must fight Piccolo!" Tien shouted causing Roshi to turn around and face Tien.

"You will not do anything Tien Shinhan, that's an order," he said.

"But Master, you can't do this to me I have to fight King Piccolo!" Tien replied as he and Roshi had a stare down. "Don't tie my hands, please," he begged.

"I'm glad you care for my well-being Tien, but I've taken precautions including a life sustaining potion," Roshi replied.

"But you can't do this alone," Tien shouted before Roshi sprayed something from a blue can at Tien, making him cough. "Master…." he coughed before falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Tien, but it's better for you to sleep through this one. Too many lives have been lost already." Roshi said before dragging Tien further into the cave they were hiding in. "Your dedication to our cause is admirable, but I must confess I didn't take a life sustaining potion. Never touched the stuff myself. Anyway, if I fail you will be the only one left to defeat that monster, but only as a last ditch effort. Your will is strong but your training is incomplete." He left the cave and shouted to Chiaotzu. "Forget about the plan we discussed! I want you to stay hidden, do not come out until it's over no matter what happens, understood?"

"Yes master, okay," Chiaotzu replied as Roshi walked out of the cave and looked up at the airship.

"If you want the Dragonballs Piccolo, you will have to come down and get them!" he shouted up to Piccolo who smirked in amusement.

"So he knows my name; he's done his homework. I'm at a disadvantage. Though knowing who I am and still issuing this challenge doesn't say much for this intelligence," he said before jumping off the airship and floated down to the ground, landing in front of Roshi. "Thank you for the invitation, I look forward to your agony."

"It's true, I know it!" Oolong shouted back at the Kame House where he and the others were as Oolong pointed to a screen which had a small blip on it. "See, we've got seven Dragonballs."

"No Oolong, there's only five," Bulma told him.

"I know that, but somehow two of them just disappeared," he replied.

"Disappeared?" Puar asked, and Oolong nodded.

"Yes, they just vanished," he answered making Yamcha chuckle.

"No way," he said.

"It's the truth I swear!" Oolong shouted back.

"I don't see how that could happen, short of being ingested there is no way that they wouldn't show up on my radar. It's just not logical," Bulma said walking over to the TV Oolong was in front of.

"Wait, there were seven Dragonballs a moment ago," Krillin said.

"So that means Turtle Hermit and that Piccolo guy are in the same place," Launch said, worrying Yamcha and Puar. Bulma then ran over to a radio and pressed a button on it.

"This is Kame house, come in Master Roshi, please respond," she said but there was no answer. "I repeat. Kame house to Master Roshi, please come in Master Roshi are you there? Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu is anybody there, if there's anybody there please answer me." No one answered.

"What could have happened?" Yamcha asked.

"There is a chance they could have been killed," Oolong said.

"And there's a chance you're stupid!" Bulma shouted back angrily.

"If something happened to Master Roshi, if he's been defeated, what chance do any of us have against those monsters?" Krillin thought worriedly.

Meanwhile, back with Roshi and Piccolo, both continued their stare down while Tien back in the cave tried to move but couldn't.

"The Dragonballs are right there, you can take them, if you can defeat me Piccolo," Roshi challenged the demon who smirked.

"Imbecile. You know who I am and yet still you challenge me. It will be my distinct pleasure to destroy you. Obviously you have no idea who I am, otherwise you'd know this path you've chosen is suicidal," he told Roshi.

"This is not the first time we have met monster," Roshi replied making Piccolo frown before he chuckled.

"If that is the case, you must realise I will send you to oblivion," he said.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that one before. The only one who is taking a dirt nap here is you, unless you decide to play it smart and give me your Dragonballs!" Roshi told him.

"If that was a joke I'm still waiting on the punchline, your humour is wearing thin. You want my Dragonballs then here," Piccolo said as he regurgitated the two Dragonballs and held them in his hand in front of Roshi. "Well old man, take them if you dare." Roshi remained silent and did nothing, making Piccolo chuckle. "It seems you've given into your fear old man. Don't feel bad, I have that effect on people." He swallowed the Dragonballs once more, and then noticed Roshi smirk. "You're serious about this?" he asked Roshi who continued to smirk. "Then by all means… die."

He fired a blast of energy at Roshi, hitting his shoulder and sending him flying through the air before he crashed onto the ground as the turtle hermit shouted out in pain. Piccolo laughed as Roshi pulled himself to his feet. "So you're still alive, good. I have a lot to dish out. Now tell me old man before you die, how it feels to be nothing?" he asked Roshi who struggled to his feet. "Fool, why do you stand in my way?"

"Because you are standing in mine," Roshi answered.

"How so?" Piccolo asked Roshi who looked at him.

"With you threatening the world how am I supposed to enjoy my exercise programs?" he asked making Piccolo roar in outrage.

"You human!" he swung his arms creating a massive blast of wind that sent Roshi flying into a boulder which crumbled around him. "Get up! A quick death is too good for you, I want to make you suffer beyond imagination!" Roshi got to his feet lifting the rubble off him. "Fight me old fool!" Piccolo roared as his eyes glowed and he fired beams of energy at Roshi's left and right sides, creating explosions blowing the surrounding rubble to dust.

"You say you are a warrior, then show me your strength!" he challenged Roshi. The Turtle Hermit continued to do nothing which caused Piccolo to growl in anger and fire another energy blast from his eyes, hitting the large rock formation behind Roshi. It was destroyed while Roshi only received a small cut on his cheek which dripped blood before Roshi wiped the blood away. "Stupid old man, what does he hope to gain by this passive resistance?"

"I have no interest in fighting you," Roshi said making Piccolo growl. "You are right, I am no match for you; your power far exceeds my own. But for every obstacle there is a solution. I can still defeat you!"

"No," Chiaotzu whispered.

"No master, don't do it! You mustn't!" Tien shouted still unable to move.

"What are you blabbering about?" Piccolo asked Roshi.

"You know very well of what I speak of. You know it far too well, I told you this is not the first time we have met. Many years ago I faced you in battle. I was there the day my master stared you down the day you blinked." Roshi answered.

"Go on," Piccolo told him.

"Do you want to know my master's name?" Roshi asked Piccolo who was silent. "Mutaito!" Roshi shouted and Piccolo's eyes widened in fear as he remembered the name and sweat began to pour down his face.

"Not again!" He roared horrified.

Far away, Yajirobe was speaking to Daisuke. "I sure hope that this Korin tower you told me about shows up soon," he told her as he continued to drive across the ocean.

"We're close," Daisuke replied, sweating profusely.

"You're sweating buckets, there's more water in here then there is outside," Yajirobe told her. "I hope they have a doctor who is in."

"Korin can help me," Daisuke said.

"So Korin is the name of the doctor?"

"According to Goku….he's a cat," Daisuke answered.

"Okay, she's losing her mind," Yajirobe said to himself as he continued to drive along towards Korin tower.

"You….you mean…." Piccolo said, shaking in absolute terror.

"This should jog your memory!" Roshi told him as he tossed a capsule into the air and it exploded in a cloud of smoke to reveal an electronic rice cooker with a paper talisman attached to it.

"The electronic jar!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Home sweet home!" Roshi told him.

"Not the jar!" Piccolo shouted in fear as he remembered back to the time he was sealed in the jar. "I can't believe it. Impossible!"

"The evil containment wave, Master Roshi you can't use it, you'll die!" Tien shouted trying to warn Roshi who had taken a stance.

"You remember that special day, the day you were sealed in the electronic jar by Master Mutaito, and I'm sure you remember the special technique that put you there!" he shouted at Piccolo who backed up in fear. Roshi then began to make signs with his hands before clapping them together. He made another sign and grunted in concentration as the wind began to blow around him and the terrified Piccolo. Roshi began to give off a blue aura as the wind intensified before stopping. Piccolo flew off into the sky trying to escape from Roshi's attack, but Roshi looked up at him and shouted, "Evil Containment!" He then thrusted his arms towards King Piccolo and a massive blast of green energy soared towards the Demon King as a green aura surrounded him. Piccolo was caught and was being sucked back down towards Roshi. Despite his greatest struggles, Roshi held on.

"It's just as master described," Tien thought as he witnessed Roshi swing his arms up sending Piccolo there before Roshi swung his arms down towards the jar. Unfortunately, at the last possible moment, the jar was blown away by the intense wind created from the use of the wave and Roshi missed.

"I missed….." Roshi said shocked while Tien and Chiaotzu were stunned. "You haven't won yet, you're dark dreams won't come true. Somehow, someone will succeed where I have failed, until that day live in fear, you will fall. We're only human….but we will….survive," Roshi warned Piccolo before falling to the ground as the last of his energy left him.

Meanwhile Daisuke sat up straight in her seat shocked. "No…." she whispered.

"Hey are you oaky?" Yajirobe asked her.

"Something is wrong, very wrong," Daisuke said. "Step on it! We need to get to Korin tower yesterday!" she shouted.

"I'm on it!" Yajirobe replied increasing the speed and they rocketed across the landscape. Meanwhile, Piccolo was laughing, very relieved that he had escaped being sealed away again. He stood over Roshi's corpse.

"Yes he's dead. The fool's dead!" he shouted. "That was too close, I had no idea he would know the evil containment wave. The old man was sly, but now he's gone forever. But now I am free, truly free. No one on this planet will ever bother me again," he boasted laughing before looking over at the place Roshi had buried the Dragonballs. He lifted his finger and the five balls emerged from the hiding spot and flew over to Piccolo. Regurgitating the last two balls into his hands, they began to glow and pulsate. He then dropped them to the floor in a circle. "It is time. The seven Dragonballs are mine, at last I will regain my youth and regain my glorious power!"

"Youth!? That's what he's after, he'll be unstoppable," Tien thought as the Dragonballs began to glow even brighter.

"Dragon, appear before me!" Piccolo commanded as the sky turned black.

"Wow look at those dark clouds," Yajirobe said as he and Daisuke looked up at the sky.

"Wait a minute…Goku told me of something like this happening three years ago," Daisuke said as lightning began to arc through the sky. Back with Piccolo, a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of him before a bright pillar of light rose into the sky and took the shape of a massive long green dragon with glowing red eyes.

"The eternal dragon," Pilaf said in awe as the dragon roared.

"Magnificent," Piccolo said looking up at the dragon.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Into Darkness

Into Darkness

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"What's going on? There wasn't supposed to be a storm today," Launch said back at the Kame House. "Why do we even have weather men?"

"It can't be a solar eclipse. We'd need the moon for that," Oolong said, looking at the window along with Krillin, Yamcha, and Launch while Bulma looked at the radar.

"All seven Dragonballs are now in the same place," she said, noticing one large blip on the map instead of seven individual ones. "Someone must have called the eternal dragon."

"It could be master Roshi," Krillin said.

"Or King Piccolo. I wonder which one?" Yamcha said.

"I don't wanna know," Oolong said nervously.

Far away, the Eternal Dragon towered over the landscape below. "The Eternal Dragon, you're finally here. After all this time, my greatest desire will finally come true," Piccolo said as he gazed upon the Eternal Dragon and laughed. Meanwhile Tien was struggling to move his body.

"Chiaotzu, can you hear me?" he asked his friend via telepathy.

"Tien Shinhan!" Chiaotzu shouted in surprise.

"Now I need you to listen to me very carefully, I'm losing consciousness because of that strange medicine Master Roshi gave me. This is up to you," Tien said making Chiaotzu gasp in shock. "Before King Piccolo can make his wish, make your own. Tell the Eternal Dragon that you wish that King Piccolo would disappear from this world forever."

"Okay," Chiaotzu replied.

"I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron. I will grant you one wish, tell me what it is you desire," said the dragon to Piccolo.

"At last," the demon said as Chiaotzu floated out from his hiding spot. "I wish…."

"Stop!" Chiaotzu shouted making Piccolo look over in surprise. "Make King Piccolo, disappear from this world…." Chiaotzu shouted to the dragon but before he could finish his sentence Piccolo fired a blast of Ki right at Chiaotzu hitting him directly sending him flying back which made Tien gasp in shock at what had happened as he saw his friend fall to the floor dead. "Tien….." was his last word before his eyes closed.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien screamed mentally. "Not him! Please, not him!" he begged banging his fists on the ground.

"I despise uninvited guests!" Piccolo said in contempt.

"What do you wish for?" Shenron asked him.

"I wish to be made young again, restore my youth and power. Return to me what time has stolen. Can you do this!?" Piccolo asked the dragon.

"As you wish," Shenron answered before his eyes glowed red and Piccolo was covered in a bright flash of white light. He then shuddered and gasped as his muscles bulged and increased in mass all over his body. His skin turned a lighter shade of green and all the wrinkles on his body vanished and he grew in height.

"It is happening, his majesty is growing young," Piano said in awe.

"It worked. I'm young again, I am reborn anew!" Piccolo shouted, laughing madly.

"It worked, it worked, his youth is restored," Pilaf said as he, Shu, Mai, and Piano celebrated.

"Your wish has been granted. I will take my leave," Shenron said before Piccolo smirked at him.

"There's one more thing you can do for me," he said before he fired an energy blast form his mouth right at Shenron. The dragon roared in pain as he was obliterated in a blinding flash of light, and one single arm from the dragoon landed at Piccolo's feet before it vanished and seven stones dropped to the ground. "They are nothing but stones now. My enemies are vanquished. No one shall ever challenge me again. It is perfect, I have been reborn. I am invincible!"

"Hey look at that, it's gotten brighter all of a sudden," Yajirobe said to Daisuke as he drove his car down the road while Daisuke looked at the Dragon Radar.

"I can't get a signal on the Dragonballs. I was right someone must have already summoned the dragon," she said.

"I'd sure like to see this dragon of yours."

"I just hope that it wasn't Piccolo, there's no telling on what he could have wished for."

"Hey I think I see it, is that Korin's Tower up ahead?" Yajirobe asked as Daisuke saw a large tower reaching into the sky.

"That's it. We are nearly there," she said as they sped through the surrounding forest.

"It just went dead," Bulma said as she and the others looked at the radar at the Kame house. "The signal is gone."

"Alright, so what explanations are we looking at?" Launch asked.

"The most positive is that Master Roshi was able to summon the Eternal Dragon before King Piccolo, and if that's the case the monsters are no longer on this world," Yamcha answered.

"I like the sound of that. Justice always prevails in the end right?" Oolong asked.

"I sure hope that's what happened," Bulma said.

"If Master Roshi didn't win, and King Piccolo used the Dragonballs then I wonder it is he wished for," Puar said.

"From what we've heard of him, I'd say it's something diabolical like the end of the world," Yamcha replied.

"That's quite possible," Bulma said.

"Why is everyone so pessimistic around here?" Oolong asked laughing nervously.

"Bulma, give us the last coordinates from the Dragon Radar, Krillin and I will go check it out," Yamcha told her.

"You're jumping the gun you two. If you're right and Master Roshi did win, he'll try to contact us here. I think we should stay put and wait for him," Bulma replied.

"You're probably right. But I'm tired or not doing anything," Yamcha said punching his fist into his palm.

A long ways away, a vehicle zoomed across the landscape. "I'm starving, please tell me this tower we're heading for has good food," Yajirobe said.

"I would have no idea. Goku was the one who travelled to Korin tower, not me," Daisuke replied.

"You know, you never did tell me about this cat we're going to be seeing."

"His name is Korin, according to Goku he's a master of martial arts. He used to train under him a long time ago."

"Sounds like this cat knows his stuff. Who do you think is stronger, Korin or King Piccolo?"

"Hard to say really."

"You have to think about it? Man this cat must be strong, so what does he look like?"

"From what Goku told me, he has white fur, is short and has a large stomach and has big ears."

"Sounds like an ugly beast? This is a friend of Goku's? He's not going to try and eat us for breaktist is he?" Yajirobe asked, making Daisuke giggle.

"You're funny Yajirobe," she told him.

Back on Pilaf's airship King Piccolo was sitting back on his throne laughing in victory. "Let's get down to business. This world will soon be mine," he said.

"Yes, the world will soon be under our control," Pilaf said.

"Full speed ahead. Take me to the King's Castle!" Piccolo commanded.

"I don't think the direct approach is the way to handle this," Pilaf said making Piccolo look down at him.

"Do my tactics trouble you?" he asked.

"No of course not. It's just that this castle we're going to has some impressive weapons, and I thought we should maybe get an upgrade," Pilaf answered and Piccolo growled. "No wait scratch that! We don't need an upgrade our current systems should do just fine."

"You foolish twerp, now that King Piccolo has his youth restored no weapon on the planet can destroy him," Piano informed him.

"Well, when you put it like that there's no point in hanging around here any longer," Pilaf said, and his airship flew towards the King's castle.

Back with Daisuke and Yajirobe, they had finally arrived at their destination. "Okay, we're here. Wherever here is," Yajirobe said as his car landed on the ground at the base of Korin's Tower and he and Daisuke climbed out. "Funny, this place doesn't look like it has any good food."

"Don't worry, everything is fine," Daisuke told him as she looked around. "Hey, it's just like Goku described it."

"Who are you?" Daisuke and Yajirobe looked to see a young boy with black hair in a braided ponytail with a feather poking out the back of his head and he wore a vest and chaps made of leather and he held an axe in his hand.

"Hey are you Upa?" Daisuke asked the boy.

"I am. How do you know me?" Upa asked her.

"I'm a friend of Goku's," she answered with a small smile, making the boy gasp as he ran over.

"You know Goku?" he asked and Daisuke nodded. "Where is he, how's he been?" Daisuke bowed her head sadly.

"Goku… he's in a better place," she whispered, making Upa look at her in shock.

"You mean…" Daisuke nodded and Upa began to shed tears.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do to save him."

"It's not your fault. If I know Goku, then he died protecting someone he cared about," Upa replied.

"You're not wrong about that," Daisuke told him as she saw a tall man who appeared to be Upa's father approach them. He was muscular, with several scars over his body and tribal face paint on his face. "Hey, you're Bora right?"

"Who wants to know?" the man asked as he stood beside Upa.

"Father, this is a friend of Goku's. I didn't catch her name," Upa said.

"I'm Daisuke," Daisuke introduced. "And this is Yajirobe." Yajirobe nodded slightly. "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I need to get to the top of Korin's Tower." As she said this, she fell to her knees and gasped in pain.

"Child are you alright? You look ill," Bora asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"I picked a fight with someone who was way out of my league," Daisuke answered. "That's why I need to get up Korin tower. Would you be able to help me?"

"She nearly got herself killed," Yajirobe said, making Upa and Bora look at him. "She tried to pick a fight with a terrible monster named King Piccolo. She thought it was smart to fight him."

"I know Yajirobe; I'm an idiot, don't start rubbing it in," Daisuke told him. "Anyway, from what Goku told me this Korin guy taught him and made him stronger when he last came here, so I'm thinking he can do the same for me."

"You're gonna climb the tower?" Upa asked shocked, and Daisuke nodded in reply. "But that's crazy, you're in no shape to climb anything. You'd never make it."

"You should rest here a few days child. You should recover from your injuries first," Bora advised her.

"Don't worry. Yajirobe is gonna take me," she replied.

"Say what!?" Yajirobe shouted in anger.

"You're strong enough to climb up the tower," Daisuke said.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence but there is no way I'm climbing that tower with you on my back!" Yajirobe shouted before Daisuke shouted back.

"You don't really have much of a choice Yajirobe! I need to get to the top of that tower and I'm too weak to climb it on my own! Besides from what Goku said, Korin has lots of food at the top of the tower. He said it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted!"

"Delicious?" Yajirobe asked, and Daisuke nodded.

"So are you going to help me climb the tower or not?" Yajirobe groaned.

"Fine, you'll have to hold on tight. I can't help you if you fall," he said, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Daisuke said gently.

"Allow me to assist you on your way," Bora said to them before he picked Yajirobe up and faced the tower. "Ready to go?" he asked them.

"Have a safe trip," Upa told them.

"We'll try. Thank you for your help," Daisuke said to him, and Bora nodded before letting loose a shout. With all his might, he threw Yajirobe and Daisuke up the tower like a rocket. They flew through several clouds before Yajirobe grabbed onto the tower.

"Ow my hands," he said before he and Daisuke looked at the tower and gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me. We flew all that way and still can't see the top!" Daisuke shouted in disbelief. "When Goku said this thing was tall he wasn't joking around."

"Let's go. Nobody is eating my beans!" Yajirobe shouted before he began to ascend the tower rapidly. "We'll be there in no time."

Meanwhile, Tien stood over the bodies of Chiaotzu and Master Roshi. "Please forgive me. I wish I were with you right now," he whispered, thinking back to how Master Roshi missed with the Evil Containment Wave resulting in his death. He then heard a noise and looked to see a large airplane flying towards him.

"We're here, this is the last location the Dragonballs were spotted," Bulma said.

"Let's check it out," Launch said, brandishing a firearm.

"Wait. There could be enemies we don't know about, let's circle around first," Yamcha said.

"I have a better idea, let's keep flying south. Staying here is suicide," Oolong said before Bulma pushed him to the side.

"Hey, down there. It's Tien!" she exclaimed, and Tien smiled when he realised who was in the ship as it landed, though the smile vanished when the others joined him and saw the dead Master Roshi and Chiaotzu.

"Master Roshi," Yamcha said.

"How could this have happened?" Bulma asked, tearing up.

"First Goku, then Daisuke, and now Master and Chiaotzu," Krillin said sadly.

"Tien Shinhan, we're the only ones left. We have to work together to defeat Piccolo," Yamcha told him.

"I'm sorry Yamcha. There is something that I must do alone," Tien replied. "It is the only way. I must learn the secret of the Evil Containment Wave, it is why I was spared."

"You can't do it alone. We'll learn it with you," Krillin told him.

"That's not an option. It's impossible to do this technique unless you witness it first hand, like I have done," Tien explained.

"No Tien," Yamcha protested.

"Don't argue with me. My mind is set, I have nothing left to lose," Tien said as he opened the capsule which held the plane he, Roshi, and Chiaotzu used and he flew off. "Goodbye my friends," Tien thought as he flew off, leaving the others behind.

Soon night fell and Yajirobe saw the top of Korin's tower not far from him and Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke, we've nearly made it to the top!" he yelled before noticing Daisuke was snoring loudly. "You no good lousy….! How can you be asleep at a time like this!?" Despite his shouts, Daisuke continued to snore.

Tien meanwhile was flying his airplane over a frozen wasteland when he heard Yamcha's voice. "Tien Shinhan, come in. Tien! Are you there?"

"This is Tien Shinhan," Tien answered.

"Come back, Krillin and I will master the Evil Containment Wave and fight Piccolo with you. Did you hear me!?" Yamcha asked.

"Tien listen, we'll collect the Dragonballs again. That way we can revive Master Roshi and Chiaotzu," Bulma said.

"That's not an option. Once King Piccolo got what he wanted, he destroyed the dragon," Tien informed her, and the others shouted in shock.

"Did he say destroyed?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Then there's no other choice but to fight. Tien, do you hear me?" Yamcha asked but Tien didn't respond and Yamcha groaned in defeat.

"If anyone is going to die, then it's going to be me and only me," Tien thought.

At the base of Korin's tower, Upa and his father looked far above. "I wonder if Korin will be able to help Daisuke get better," Upa said.

"If that is so, it is better it happen not immediately," Bora told his son who looked at him confused. "Daisuke is a warrior. From what I saw when we met, she was as strong as Goku. Once she is healed she will re-join the battle. But this new adversary is strong enough to defeat both her and to kill Goku. I do not think he will be easy to eliminate, even if Daisuke received extra training,"

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Yajirobe had almost reached the top of the tower. "I can practically taste that food now," Yajirobe said licking his lips.

"Almost there," Daisuke told him as Yajirobe continued to climb the tower, climbing ever closer to the top. Soon they arrived and Yajirobe carried Daisuke up the final set of stairs before he set her down before collapsing.

"I'm exhausted," he said panting heavily.

"Just rest for a while," Daisuke told him.

"You climbed all the way up here with Daisuke on your back, you must be strong and very stupid." Daisuke turned to see a white cat matching Goku's description of Korin carrying a wooden staff in his arms.

"Master Korin? And how did you know my name?" she asked him.

"That's Master Korin!?" Yajirobe asked, sitting up as Korin approached.

"Yo," he greeted. "And yes I know who you are Daisuke, I also know that you took a butt whooping from King Piccolo to try and avenge Goku's death."

"That's right, how did you know that?" she asked him stunned.

"Just because I live above the world doesn't mean I don't see what goes on down below," he answered, making Yajirobe look over the side of the tower down to the Earth below.

"How can you possibly see what goes on?" Yajirobe asked him.

"You're looking in the wrong place," Korin answered. "Over there." He pointed to three jars. Yajirobe then walked over and lifted the lid of one and looked into the water. "I also know of how you came to this world Daisuke, and what happened to you and your friend," he whispered to Daisuke who gasped and looked at him. "I know your next question, and no. I cannot do anything to separate the two of you, you have become a single being." His words caused Daisuke to bow her head in sadness. "Now onto different matters, why did you come here?"

"Because Goku told me how he trained under you and got stronger. King Piccolo is a menace and needs to be stopped. I was wondering if you could train me like you did Goku," she answered.

"I see. Well you can't train an injured body, so here," Korin said walking over to a basket and he tossed a green bean to Daisuke who caught it.

"A Senzu Bean, Goku told me about these," she said.

"What!? That's the food you were talking about?! I risked my life and this is all the food that's up here!?" he asked before grabbing the basket and began to eat handful upon handful of Senzu Beans, frightening Korin while Daisuke watched on confused before to her shock, Yajirobe fell to the ground and his stomach expanded in size. He groaned.

"Yup. Really stupid, you only need one bean since they last a person ten whole days," Korin said as Daisuke ate the bean in her hand and swallowed. Moments later, her eyes widened.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she felt all her injuries heal. "I feel amazing!"

"Yeah, those beans will sure do that to you. You should be back to full health soon," Korin told her. "Now I wanna make sure I have this right. You want me to train you the same way I trained Goku?"

"Yes."

"Sorry kid. But I don't see it happening," Korin said.

"What!? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked him.

"It's not like it was a crash course when I taught Goku, he mastered the master. And you've surpassed how strong he was at the time. Still that won't be enough, many great warriors have tried what you are thinking of, but he still manages to kill everyone. Even Master Roshi fell before him,"

"What, King Piccolo killed Master Roshi!?" Daisuke shouted and Korin nodded sadly. Daisuke growled in anger. "First Goku, and now his Master. Piccolo!" she shouted, running for the stairs heading down the tower.

"Wait. You must not face him in anger," Korin told her.

"I have to fight him. He's killed too many people already."

"Cool down and think for a moment. If you seek him now he'll kill you," Korin told her.

"I'm not afraid of him, nor am I afraid to die. I won't hide in some tower while he destroys the world!"

"Well if she's not afraid to die I think she could take a sip," Korin mumbled.

"Pardon?" Daisuke asked.

"Ultra-Divine Water," Korin answered. "It's like the stuff Goku drank when he was here but that was for amateurs. This is the real stuff."

"How is any different from the sacred water Goku drank a long time ago?"

"Actually, a huge difference. Sacred Water is just water with a little kick in it, no magic whatsoever, but Ultra-Divine Water had mystical properties and a magical zing."

"So if I drink this I'll get stronger?" Daisuke asked, and Korin nodded.

"The water would increase your already impressive abilities. But you'd need to track it down in order to consume it. It's a perilous journey far to the north in a maze of ice. To obtain the water you must navigate this icy labyrinth, the liquid is hidden somewhere in the cave. There are many confusing paths but only one exit. It's easy enough to get in, the trick is getting out. Once inside you can find yourself wandering aimlessly for weeks or even years. Many brave explorers have attempted to navigate the maze but none have ever returned."

"I still want to go. I'm not afraid of some maze, I need to find the Ultra-Divine Water," Daisuke told him. "You're coming with me right Yajirobe?"

"Are you nuts? Why would I voluntarily go to such a dangerous place? I'm out," he answered before walking down the flight of steps to the lower part of the tower where he found several pots. A pot separate from the others stood to the side, and he curiously walked over to it and looked in. "Hey that looks like ice cream," he said reaching into the pot, before he suddenly fell into said pot just as Daisuke and Korin entered the room.

"So how long will it take me to get to the maze? I don't have the Nimbus Cloud and if I flew it would still take forever," Daisuke told Korin.

"Simple solution, hop into that pot and it'll take you right to the maze," he said, pointing to the pot Yajirobe had fallen into just seconds before, and Daisuke nodded and walked towards it. "Wait, before you go, you must know of one thing you must stay clear of."

"And that is?"

"Darkness, and this is not just any darkness it is blacker than night. It obscures the Ultra-Divine Water in illusions so cunning you might never escape once in its snare," Korin answered.

"I'll be careful," Daisuke replied, jumping into the pot. Immediately she felt her body jerk and go flying in an indeterminate direction, causing her to scream as she fell down the pot. Daisuke ended up landed hard on a floor made of ice. "Suffering Succotash," she said getting to her feet, holding her back momentarily.

"Daisuke, once you retrieve the Ultra-Divine Water, return to this spot and I'll pull you back up," Korin's voice echoed from above.

"Right," she replied walking towards the maze. "I don't know how that cat's gonna do it, but hey, who am I to judge a talking cat that knows martial arts," she added mentally as she walked through the maze before seeing Yajirobe. "Yajirobe, did you fall into the pot by mistake?"

"You could say that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back up," he answered walking off, and Daisuke followed him. "It's freezing, if I don't get out of here soon I'm going to become an ice cube."

"Yajirobe, the pot is the other direction," Daisuke told him making him stop and look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I hate being cold. I don't even like cold food," he said as both turned around and walked back the way they came, but stopped when they came across three tombstones made of ice. "We didn't pass these on the way in, are you sure you know where we are going?" he asked Daisuke who shrugged. "Stupid ice." He kicked a tombstone which toppled over revealing a frozen person. "I don't know his story, but if we stick around here we'll share the same fate as him." Both noticed a crack forming on the ice below them, and they shouted and ran off with the crack following them.

"It's gaining on us!" Daisuke shouted looking back as the crack continued to chase them.

"Yeah no kidding!" Yajirobe replied as he jumped and Daisuke did the same and they watched as the crack slowed to a halt just as they landed in front of it. "Is it over?" he asked before both he and Daisuke heard a growl and suddenly the wind picked up blowing snow everywhere. "This isn't good." Both he and Daisuke saw a large mound of snow and ice come to life in front of them and it roared. "Argh! An ice monster!"

"I don't know just how strong that thing is, but I don't think we should stick around to find out!" Daisuke shouted.

"For once you have a good idea," Yajirobe shouted back, and both he and Daisuke ran away from the snow monster with it lumbering after them. It waved its arms sending a gale force wind at them, knocking them off their feet, and Daisuke landed on Yajirobe's stomach. They noticed they were sliding down the path made of ice and the ice monster stopped following them.

"That was close," Daisuke said in relief as she looked in front of her where her eyes widened. "Hold on Yajirobe!" They neared a ramp and flew off it before smashing into several ice formations on the roof of the cave. A moment later they landed before continuing on when suddenly they fell down into a ravine below. Daisuke tried to catch herself with her Ki, but found that her Ki slipped away even as she tried. The two screamed as they fell into darkness.

Daisuke groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked, her eyes then shot open and she stood up and looked around. "What the heck? No this can't be. This is the valley where MaloMyotismon was defeated, before he opened that portal and sent me and Gaomon here," she thought.

"There she is!" Daisuke turned as she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Kari….TK…Cody…Ken…Yolei?" she asked stunned as her friends ran up to her.

"Daisuke, we've been so worried," Kari said hugging Daisuke who slowly returned the hug.

"You were?" she asked.

"Yeah, when MaloMyotismon hit you and your partner with that last attack, we didn't know if you had survived or not," TK told her.

"Last attack?" Daisuke asked. "We weren't hit by anything, MaloMyotismon opened a portal. It sucked MirageGaogamon, MaloMyotismon himself, and me into it."

"Are you sure you're alright Daisuke?" Yolei asked tentatively. "I mean, that last attack looked bad so it's completely okay that you're confused."

"What do you mean? How long has it been?" Daisuke asked, her confusion edging into distress.

"Daisuke," Ken began, "It's barely been a minute since that battle was over. How long did you think it was?"

"A _minute_?" Daisuke was blown. There was no way, something was wrong. "It's been months! For that matter, how am I back here?"

"Back from where?" Kari asked. "Did you go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was sent to some other world where I was experimented on by a mad scientist for months. Can't you see my blue hair and tail?"

There was a brief silence. "You don't have a tail and your hair looks completely normal Daisuke," Cody tentatively pointed out.

Daisuke quickly checked behind her, and saw to her horror that there was no tail. A quick yank pulled one of the hairs from her head off and it was her old mahogany coloured strands. This couldn't be. Had everything been a dream?

"You're safe now," TK said quietly. He pulled her into a brief hug. "Look, let's go back home to the Human World and work everything out okay?"

"Y-yeah," Daisuke muttered. "Was it all a dream? But it seemed so real." A brief check revealed that she was unable to access her Ki. Was it even real? She couldn't feel a thing. Suddenly a thought occurred. "Wait, where's Gaomon?"

The others shared confused glances. "We didn't see him," Ken admitted. Terror began to engulf Daisuke. She couldn't lose him. Even if losing him the first time wasn't real, she remembered the feelings of despair. Suddenly all of the people present heard a voice.

"Ma'am! Don't listen to them, they're nothing more than illusions! Ghosts from the past that are here to trick you," Gaomon warned Daisuke.

"What are you talking about Gaomon?" Kari asked plaintively. "We're just as real as you! Why are you saying that?"

"Exactly," Gaomon agreed. "You are just as real as me. That is to say, not real. Please ma'am, think back to the last thing you remember. Remember what Korin told you?"

Daisuke stretched her memory back. She had fallen into darkness… wasn't she warned about a Darkness that would try and trap her in illusions? So this place… her friends, they weren't real? Suddenly a hole in that theory appeared. "So why can't I use my Ki? Why is my appearance back to normal?"

"That's because of course you're not in a stupid illusion," Yolei scoffed.

Ignoring Yolei, Gaomon continued to address his partner. "I can't answer that, but that doesn't change that this is an illusion. Trust me. What do you feel in your heart?"

Thoughts flew through Daisuke's head. What did she feel in her heart? Suddenly she found her answer. She levelled her eyes on her friends… no, the image of her friends. "Someday I will find a way to see them again. But for real, not by some illusion designed to trick me!"

"You need to calm down Daisuke!" TK yelled at her. Daisuke merely glared at him before looking at the Gaomon illusion.

"I still can't use my Ki. Gaomon, can you digivolve?"

"Yes ma'am." Daisuke focused for a second and a digivice formed in her hand. She pointed it at Gaomon who began to glow.

"Gaomon….Warp Digivolve too…..MirageGaogamon!" her partner shouted as he transformed into his Mega form.

"We'll stop this madness!" Yolei yelled. "Come on everyone!" Several flashes of light later, Shakkouamon, Silphymon, and DinoBeemon appeared, staring down MirageGaogamon.

"We'll bring you back to your senses Daisuke," Cody claimed.

Daisuke gritted her teeth. "Come on MirageGaogamon! Let's banish these illusions for good."

"Yes ma'am! Full Moon Blaster!" A huge beam of energy burst forth from MirageGaogamon's chest plate towards the three Ultimates in front of it. All three of them quickly took to the sky to avoid the explosion. They did not waste a moment before counterattacking.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkouamon cried, and two beams of red light blasted towards MirageGaogamon. The powerful Mega easily avoided the attack, but was forced to pull back, when Shakkouamon, without stopping, swept the beams towards their target. Quickly disappearing in a burst of speed, MirageGaogamon reappeared a hundred or so feet behind his target, chest piece glowing with energy.

Before he could continue, DinoBeemon flew at incredible speed at MirageGaogamon before glowing. "Blinding Luminosity!" Before MirageGaogamon could react, DinoBeemon's body glowed before sending out a blinding white light that seared the Mega's eyes, causing him to cry out and stagger back.

"I forgot that he could do that," Daisuke cursed. "It's just like Tien's Solar Flare." She looked up for a moment before blanching.

"MirageGaogamon, behind you!" Unfortunately, blinded as he was, her partner was unable to counter Silphymon's appearance from behind.

"Astral Laser!" the feathered Ultimate shouted before wrapping its arms around MirageGaogamon's torso.

"Justice Beam!" Daisuke saw Shakkouamon fire its red beam attack towards the blinded Mega and to Silphymon who was hanging onto him. The beam collided with him and a huge explosion ensued. MirageGaogamon fell from the air and crashed into the ground, creating a crater. He climbed to his feet, armour visibly damaged and blackened by the assault. A perfectly intact Silphymon blurred into sight a moment later.

Immediately his attackers followed up.

"Justice Beam!"

"Static Force!"

"Irritant Buzz!"

A beam of red light, a scarlet sphere of energy, and several shockwaves flew towards the shaken MirageGaogamon, but the Mega was no easy prey. He disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving the attacks to collide with the ground harmlessly.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" he shouted, and fired curved shockwaves at both Shakkouamon and DinoBeemon.

"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkouamon intoned, firing several clay disks from its waist area to intercept the attack.

"Irritant Buzz!" DinoBeemon's own attack moved to intercept the incoming move. Unfortunately, the Ultimates' attacks were unable to fully cancel MirageGaogamon's Double Crescent Mirage and were sent flying backwards by the force of the attack.

Silphymon immediately moved towards him. "Astral Laser!" What looked like a clone of Silphymon was fired from its body towards MirageGaogamon who tried to dodge only to find the clone chase him. A quick slash cut the attacker down, but even as his claws made contact the clone exploded into a burst of energy. Only a moment later MirageGaogamon burst from the explosion cloud.

"Gale Claw!" he roared, and he spun like a hurricane, a whirling cyclone of claws and razor edge. Silphymon tried to fly away, but was unable to escape him. Engulfed in MirageGaogamon's attack, it was torn into pieces that evaporated into data particles.

"Silphymon!" Yolei and Kari screamed in anguish. Daisuke flinched as if verbally struck, and shrunk down for a moment before shaking her head.

"Just an illusion," she muttered, but her chest still hurt from the tears on the images of her friends' faces.

By now the other two Ultimates had recovered and were ready to resume their assault. Another Justice Beam and Irritant Buzz were sent towards MirageGaogamon, but they didn't even come close to hitting the speedy Mega. He made a beeline towards DinoBeemon and in an instant was upon him.

A slash of his claw was narrowly dodged before DinoBeemon attempted to retaliate with an attack of his own. Unfortunately, for him, the claw only screeched down MirageGaogamon's powerful armour. A second claw swipe from the Mega connected, driving deep gashes down DinoBeemon's torso.

In response, DinoBeemon began to glow. "Masquerade!" he shouted, disappearing into a blur of speed that even MirageGaogamon couldn't track. Only afterimages revealed the Ultimate's path. This time each strike was aimed at a damaged section of MirageGaogamon's armour, slicing into it painfully and causing him to recoil.

"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkouamon added, and several clay disks joined DinoBeemon in bombarding the blue Mega.

Panicked, Daisuke yelled up to MirageGaogamon. "Use Gale Claw!" He immediately began to spin around until he was surrounded by a whirlwind that blew DinoBeemon and the clay disks away. When he stopped spinning, the extent of his injuries became clear. He was bleeding from multiple locations, his armour was cracked in many places, and he was panting heavily. "You need to finish this!"

"Yes ma'am," MirageGaogamon agreed. He turned to face DinoBeemon and Shakkouamon who now flew next to each other. "Full Moon Blaster!" He immediately began to charge up his body's energy, but his opponents were loath to allow him the time. They immediately moved to assault MirageGaogamon, but to their horror the Mega flew but a few feet back, leaving them directly in front of the charging attack. A moment later, a huge energy beam blasted forth. Within an instant it engulfed the two, completely annihilating DinoBeemon who was right in front of it and badly injuring a further away Shakkouamon.

"DinoBeemon!" Ken cried out, though this time Daisuke was able to ignore the pain in his voice.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkouamon yelled, desperation filling its voice. The red light streaked towards MirageGaogamon who dodged and immediately retaliated.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" In Shakkouamon's injured state, it was unable to dodge the attack that blew it into data particles. With the fall of the last Ultimate, TK, Kari, Cody, Yolei, and Ken began to fade.

MirageGaogamon returned to his Rookie form and turned to face Daisuke. "It was just like old times," he said sadly. There was a pause before both smiled at one another.

"Hey Gaomon, thank you," she said.

"What for? It is I who should thank you ma'am. For being allowed to fight by your side one last time."

Daisuke kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Gaomon tightly, who hugged back. Tears flowed down both of their cheeks.

"It is my time to leave, I was but an apparition sent to help you…now I must go."

"I know. I know, I….love you Gaomon, and I miss you so much. Every day since that happened, I think about you. All the fun we had together when we first met, and all the times after that. Will we ever see each other again?"

"I can't say," Gaomon said. "But knowing I'm within your heart is enough for this illusion."

"I promise you, I will find the one who did this to us, and I'll make him beg for mercy," Daisuke told him.

"I know you will," Gaomon said as he began to vanish slowly.

"Goodbye my friend," Daisuke said, kissing Gaomon on the forehead who smiled at her before he turned into small fireflies. They flew into the sky before vanishing, and Daisuke smiled sadly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Darkness! You think some illusions are going to stop me!? They won't! I'm going to find the Ultra-Divine Water, and you can't stop me!" she shouted clenching her fist.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Truth in Darkness

Truth in Darkness

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Darkness! You think some illusions are going to stop me!? They won't! I'm going to find the Ultra-Divine Water, and you can't stop me!" Daisuke shouted, clenching her fist as the illusion of the wasteland where the final battle against MaloMyotismon took place vanished and Daisuke found herself in a dark cave. "Now to find the Ultra-Divine Water and get the hell out of here." Walking off, she suddenly found Yajirobe laying on the floor nearby and ran towards him. "You okay Yajirobe?" The samurai who groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"We got chased by that ice monster and fell down the cliff remember?" Daisuke told him while helping Yajirobe to his feet.

"Okay. But now where are we?"

"No idea. But we need to keep moving if we want to find the Ultra-Divine Water," she said. Yajirobe nodded and both walked off. Daisuke jumped onto large rocks and looked around as they walked.

"What a boring dump," Yajirobe said as he stopped walking and looked towards Daisuke. "Do you really think that you'll be able to defeat King Piccolo?"

"I have to try, I can't just give up and run like a coward," Daisuke answered, jumping off a rock and landing in front of him.

"Didn't you say he killed a friend of yours?" he asked her and she nodded.

"My best friend Goku."

"Then why don't you be glad you're still alive, and keep on living?" Yajirobe asked her before walking off. Daisuke followed until they ran into a fork in the path. "This is where we say goodbye."

"Well goodbye then. And if you get out of here tell Korin I'll find the Divine Water no matter what." She ran down the path she had chosen. "Good luck!"

"Good luck yourself fool," Yajirobe muttered to himself before walking down his path. Daisuke ran down the path and jumped onto a rock before leaping across a chasm and landing on the other side with ease. Continuing to run, she suddenly skidded to a stop and sniffed; something was coming. She hid behind a boulder and heard footsteps heading her way. Her ears twitched as the sound of footsteps got louder until she saw a shadow. Jumping out from behind the boulder, she kicked whoever it was knocking them to the ground. As he eyes focused on the fallen figure, they widened.

"Ow that hurt."

"Goku…?" Daisuke asked, and sure enough, Goku was on his butt now with a bruise on his cheek that he was rubbing.

"What did you do that for Dai?" he asked standing up. "That hurt."

"Goku, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"But I saw you die when Tambourine killed you?" Daisuke told him.

"Ah I wasn't killed, just really hurt. What're you doing down here anyway?" Goku asked with a chuckle, and Daisuke could have sworn she heard another voice laughing under Goku's.

"I'm looking for something called the Ultra-Divine Water. Have you by any chance seen it?" Daisuke asked.

"I've seen something. Follow me," Goku told her before walking off. Daisuke followed, but slowly and keeping her distance. Everything was wrong about this situation. She knew Goku was dead, and in the incredibly small chance he wasn't there was no way he'd be here.

With Yajirobe, he was not having a fun time. "Stupid Daisuke, leaving me in the middle of nowhere with no food or anything." Those were the current thoughts going through Yajirobe's mind as she crawled up a steep part of the cave. He made it to the top of the climb where he saw a large green reptile in front of him. "Scary monster, it looks delicious." He began to drool before he chased after the monster that ran off. "Come back lunch! Come on, I wanna dip you in some gravy," he told the creature, which only made it run faster.

Down below with Daisuke she was following Goku although she wasn't right behind him as he ran through the cave. "Come on Daisuke, it's just down here," he said, turning a corner as Daisuke followed before she skidded to a stop.

"Alright that's far enough Goku." She watched as Goku turned to look at her.

"What do you mean Daisuke? We're almost there."

"Cut the crap Darkness. I know you're not Goku, and it sickens me that you would use the image of my best friend to try and trick me." Daisuke replied snarling, and Goku gained a cruel and dark look on his face.

"So you figured it out huh?" he asked, his voice now sounding deeper and echoing through the cave.

"Of course I did. You think that I would fall for another illusion after the stunt you pulled with my team and their digimon?" Daisuke asked back clenching her fists. "Now stay out of my way or I will kick your butt." She then turned and began to walk away.

"Stop right there Daisuke Motomiya," Goku said and Daisuke looked back at him. "Take one more step, and you will leave me no choice but to kill you."

"Go ahead and try it Darkness. You don't scare me," she taunted. Goku smirked as he roared and the ground before him cracked. He lifted his arms and the rubble around them followed. With a gesture, he hurled them towards Daisuke who smirked and held her hand out. A sphere of Ki appeared.

"Hadoken Barrage!" she shouted, before firing rapid fire Hadoken's at the rubble destroying each piece that flew towards her.

"The Ultra-Divine Water is sacred. It is not meant for humans, you taint it with your presence. Leave this holy place or you will die!" Goku shouted at Daisuke.

"Never!" she replied dodging more rubble that Goku threw at her. "None of this is real anyway. And you are not my friend Goku!"

"Fool!" Goku shouted at Daisuke. "I am Darkness! I am all of your insecurities and fears. I am both your weakness and your strength. You cannot defeat me!"

"If creating an illusion of Goku is the best you can do, this fight is already over," she retorted. A nasty smirk crossed the fake Goku's face.

"Foolish." His body dissolved into shadows before it grew and reshaped itself. The darkness polished itself into a monstrous combination of flesh and metal, towering above Daisuke in a very familiar form. A form of terror and death. A form that haunted Daisuke's nightmares to this day.

"MaloMyotismon," Daisuke snarled. "I defeated him once before Darkness, you're stupid if you think that I will lose again!"

"This fight is very different," MaloMyotismon purred. "Allow me to demonstrate. Screaming Darkness!" The two heads placed on his shoulder blasted a familiar beam of darkness at her, forcing her to fly to the side. Even so, the force of the attack rattled her. A quick glance behind her caused Daisuke to blanch. Everything the dark attack had struck simply vanished, leaving nothing behind.

"Just how is this different?" Daisuke shouted, turning her attention back to her foe. "Hadoken!" A sphere of Ki was shot at MaloMyotismon who effortlessly turned it aside, causing her to grit her teeth.

"Attacks of that strength cannot harm me. You cannot harm me. You are weak, girl."

"This 'weak' girl defeated you once before!" Daisuke shouted.

MaloMyotismon chuckled. "Wrong. You didn't defeat me Daisuke, you were but a small cog in the cause of my defeat. MirageGaogamon. The other DigiDestined. Their own Digimon partners. Even the hopes and dreams of the children whose despair I feasted off of. They were the cause of my defeat, and they are not here. You cannot defeat me alone Daisuke, and that's what you are; alone."

"Shut up!" she shouted. She charged towards him, ready to strike his unarmoured face. He smirked and swung a claw at her, causing her to duck under the strike. Leaping up towards his head, MaloMyotismon's sharp-toothed maw only grinned.

His razor tail lashed out at Daisuke, forcing her to abort her attack and raise her arms to shield herself. The tail crashed into her guard and threw her dozens of feet backwards. "Screaming Darkness!" he shouted, and two black beams from armoured jaws on his shoulder flew towards her tumbling form. Her eyes widened.

"Wild Echo!" Daisuke used the force of the attack to propel her out of the incoming blast's way, and she felt the attack's heat scorch the surface of her flesh as it passed beneath her, obliterating a cave wall completely. "I'll just need to use stronger attacks!" she shouted. She immediately began charging. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" With amusement on his face, MaloMyotismon allowed her to finish charging her attack, and the blue Ki beam flew towards him.

"Screaming Darkness!" Again the black attack burst forth and this time it collided with the Kamehameha wave. With barely a pause, it immediately began to push through Daisuke's beam towards her. With wide eyes, Daisuke could have sworn her life flashed before them as the Screaming Darkness carved its way towards her.

Knowing that she would be killed if the attack reached her, Daisuke curve her beam downwards to propel herself into the air while maintaining the attack. Manipulating her movement through energy attacks had already worked once after all. It worked again. For a second time the Screaming Darkness burned its way beneath her, completely cancelling her own Kamehameha.

She landed, panting. MaloMyotismon laughed again. "You fail at everything you do. You were separated from your home, lost your partner, lost your friend, and even almost lost your life. You are broken Daisuke Motomiya."

"That's not true!" she shouted. "I succeeded in beating you! I escaped from Gero! I won the tournament! I beat Tambourine! And I swear that I will beat you too!"

"Foolishness!" he boomed. "Minor accomplishments. Since losing your true home you have not truly accomplished anything of worth. You are adrift in a strange world. You don't belong."

Daisuke hung her head, shoulders shaking for a moment. A second later, she looked up at her foe, eyes glaring viciously. "Maybe that was true at first, and maybe I still miss my home, but I've become a part of this world. I have friends here, accomplishments, and one day I will have a place of my own. You're the real failure MaloMyotismon." Though Daisuke knew that this was not truly the monster that plagued her nightmares, the shadow she fought still reached her heart.

Daisuke began to race towards the dark digimon a second time, but this time three copies sprung into being around her, each of them leaping in a different direction to approach him.

"Crimson Mist!" he roared, and the maws on his shoulder each spewed out a red mist that immediately engulfed one of the Daisukes, causing her to immediately burst into particles.

A second Daisuke leapt from behind, charging a huge Hadoken in her hands. Without even turning, MaloMyotismon's tail lashed out and impaled her, causing her to burst as well. From above fell a third Daisuke with a shout. MaloMyotismon glanced above in disdain. Even as his shoulder cannons glowed with energy, Daisuke put her hands on either side of her head. "Solar Flare!" MaloMyotismon roared in fury and covered his face with his claws, releasing a blast that atomized that Daisuke. After a moment or two, he tentatively lowered them to reveal a surprising sight.

Daisuke hovered right in front of him, hands back and glowing with Ki. "Kamehadoken!" she shouted. Before he could react, a white beam of energy blasted his face, causing a huge explosion that hurled Daisuke into a distant wall where she fell, coughing a bit.

"That showed him," she chuckled. "Take that you monster!" The blood in her veins froze as she heard another familiar voice.

"Do you think it's really over?" The smoke cleared to reveal a humanoid figure with dark green skin and withered wrinkles. Demon King Piccolo. "I am Darkness. You cannot defeat me."

Daisuke climbed to her feet. "Then I'll just keep beating you down again and again until you don't have any more forms to take!"

"We will see." Piccolo raised an arm and instantly dozens of rocks that had been broken from the ground and walls by the previous battle lifted into the air and streaked towards Daisuke. She barely managed to avoid or deflect the rubble, but even as she evaded the initial barrage, more rocks lifted into the air or burst from the walls to batter her.

Gritting her teeth, Daisuke charged her hands with energy to repeat an attack she'd used previously. "Hadoken Barrage!" A flurry of Hadokens burst through the rock attack and converged on Piccolo who only smirked.

The Hadoken's collided with an explosion, but Daisuke had no intention of simply waiting. If this Piccolo was even half as strong as the real one, that attack wouldn't put him down. But even as she began to charge her next attack, two thin beams of energy streaked out from the cloud where Piccolo had stood. Daisuke had no time to dodge and cried out as they lifted her off her feet and slammed her into a wall. The smoke cleared, revealing a barely injured Demon King.

"If you can't protect yourself, how can you hope to protect your friends?" Piccolo asked cruelly. "You failed to protect Goku from my servant, you failed to protect Roshi and Chiaotzu from me, and even now are failing to protect the others. What do you think you can accomplish?"

Daisuke pushed herself slowly to her feet, grunting in pain before she refocused her attention on Piccolo. "It's true that I've failed to protect some of my friends, but that's exactly why I need the Ultra-Divine Water! I don't have the power to save them from you now, but I know that once I drink that water I will. You may be the shadow of Piccolo, but you're still in my way."

"You will fail them," Piccolo countered. "I will kill you here and now, and then they will die."

Daisuke responded with a roar as she charged at him. She faltered as she was hit with a telekinetic blast, but Ki raged around her as she slowly pushed through. Step by step she got closer to Piccolo, whose eyes widened with disbelief.

"No way, how are you doing this?"

Without responding, Daisuke continued to move forwards until she was final within arm's reach. With a battle cry she hurled a punch at the shocked Piccolo, but he had mastered the arts of fighting before Daisuke's parents had been born. His surprise was not enough to prevent him from catching her strike. He immediately let up on his telekinetic push and tried to ram an elbow into Daisuke's ribs, but she managed to deflect the strike into her stomach, causing Daisuke to bend over slightly.

Immediately capitalizing on the opening, Piccolo hurled a kick into her chest, lifting her off her feet. Daisuke would have gone flying, but had caught the Demon King's leg and used it to root herself. "Got you," she rasped. "Hadoken." Light flared up and an explosion broke Daisuke's grasp on Piccolo's leg and threw her backwards. Even as Daisuke was sent flying, Piccolo roared in pain and rage.

A moment later the dust settled, revealing him standing gingerly, one of his legs very badly burnt. "You worm! You're nothing, your friends are nothing, and I'll kill you!" Piccolo opened his mouth and a brilliant green energy blast was sent towards Daisuke.

The blue-haired girl blanched; that attack was almost as strong as MaloMyotismon's and would certain kill her if it hit. She had no time to dodge and little time to charge an attack. But there was one thing she _could_ do. The green beam impacted her location, creating an explosion that shook the very cavern.

After a moment, Piccolo chuckled. "She got a couple of good blows in, but in the end she fell." He turned away just too suddenly feel a power flare behind him.

Dust was blown away to reveal a surprisingly uninjured Daisuke, hands together and glowing. "Chew on this! Kamehadoken!" A white beam of energy shot towards the surprised Piccolo. He immediately responded with another green mouth beam, and the two attacks collided with a burst of thunder. They pressed against each other fruitlessly for several seconds before the clash began to slowly be pushed back at Piccolo.

"Impossible, you can't be stronger than me! I am Demon King Piccolo, I am unstoppable!"

"Even the real Piccolo can be stopped," Daisuke countered, "and you're weaker than him. Hah!" With a final burst of exertion, her attack collided with Piccolo, creating another huge explosion and causing Daisuke to cover her face. A smile crossed it. That had been close, if she hadn't used a Wild Bark to both push her out of the way and shield her from the attack, she probably would have died. But now was not the time for celebrating, she still had yet to see what Darkness' next trick would be.

When the last of the clouds caused by the explosion cleared, there stood Goku once more, his face hard. Daisuke opened her mouth to speak, but Goku pre-empted her. "Why Daisuke?"

Daisuke sighed. "Why what?"

"Why did you let me die? Why didn't you beat Tambourine? I saved you, and died in the process." Daisuke flinched. These were accusations that rang through her own head again and again since that moment. But she knew, deep inside, that this was…

"You're wrong," she said confidently. "I should have been strong enough to save you. You shouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself for me. But it wasn't my fault. Now I need the power to stop the others from being killed, and you're in the way."

Goku's face twisted. "Then just die!" He rushed forwards and engaged Daisuke in a vicious hand-to-hand battle. "Even if you gained this strength, you would still fail! The others would die just like me. Because you're a failure. Every large goal you've had since coming to this world you've failed in. This won't be any different. Give up and leave Daisuke. You'll live. You might even get to go home one day."

Daisuke's brow was furrowed in concentration. While the other shadows had been weaker than their originals, this Goku might have been even stronger. It was taking everything she had to keep up. Even if she had the room and time for another Kamehadoken, she didn't think she had the energy. The attack was powerful sure; there was a reason it had finished off her previous two opponents after all; but it was tiring. She was reaching her limits.

Managing to gain a little room with a shove, Daisuke kicked Goku in the chest, sending him skidding back. He looked up to see Daisuke jump into the air and dive towards him. Punching him in the jaw, she sent him off his feet and skidding across the ground until he stopped near the edge of a cliff. Daisuke then landed before charging at Goku, and she threw a punch but Goku caught it. She attempted to follow up with her other hand, but caught that attack as well. Face twisting into an expression that she never wanted to see on Goku's face, he chuckled evilly.

Up above Yajirobe was still chasing the creature until he grabbed it with both arms. "I got you now tasty. You're coming home with me," he told it walking off, but he didn't see the cliff edge in front of him. Eyes widening, he walked off the cliff and screamed as the creature managed to escape before falling down with Yajirobe. The fat samurai fell until he landed on Daisuke, sending both himself and her rolling off the cliff. Daisuke managed to grab hold of the ledge with one hand while grabbing Yajirobe's ankle with the other.

"You picked a bad time to just drop in Yajirobe," she told the screaming samurai with a tight voice. Daisuke looked up to see Goku standing in front of her. "Oh great. Look, let Yajirobe go, your fight is with me Darkness."

"Why don't you let him go?" Goku asked, stomping on Daisuke's hand causing her to shout in pain while Goku chuckled darkly.

"Nobody let go!" Yajirobe shouted.

"Save yourself Daisuke. If you drop him you stand a chance." Goku told her, twisting his heel into Daisuke's hand causing her to scream in pain before gritting her teeth.

"I will not let go!" she shouted. She tried to fly into the air, but to her horror she wasn't able to. She could feel her Ki, but could not use it to lift herself into the air.

"Happy landings." Goku told her, removing his foot before kicking Daisuke in the face hard. To his surprise, Daisuke did not let go of the cliff. He then began to kick her repeatedly in the face, but she still wouldn't let go.

"Stop wiggling around up there and pull me up!" Yajirobe shouted to Daisuke.

"Fool, just let go!" Goku told Daisuke as he went to kick her again, but Daisuke leaned to the side bit down hard on Goku's leg, causing him to shout in pain. "You'll pay for that." He held his right hand up and gripped his wrist with his other hand before his eyes glowed yellow. Daisuke screamed as she felt an electrical current surge through her painfully, and her hand holding Yajirobe spasmed. Goku's eyes glowed again and Daisuke screamed as she was electrocuted again and again. Her hand holding Yajirobe began to bleed and was becoming bruised from the electricity surging through it.

"I will not let go! Do you hear me?" Daisuke shouted, and Goku looked down at Daisuke before he turned into a ball of light and slowly vanished as the entire cave began to shake. The piece of the cliff Daisuke was holding onto broke off and she screamed before noticing something peculiar.

"I'm too young to die. I'm so tired of falling!" Yajirobe shouted before he too noticed that now he and Daisuke were on solid ground beside a lake of black water.

"What just happened?" Daisuke asked confused when the water began to rise up and form into a face shrouded in darkness. "Darkness!" Daisuke clenched her fists.

"Yes. I am Darkness and you have proven yourself worthy," Darkness replied.

"Hey what's that, do you see it?" Yajirobe asked pointing to the side where Daisuke looked to see a table with a small cup and a teapot with a bright light shining down on it.

"This is the Ultra-Divine Water?" Daisuke asked, walking over to the table. She was still furious with Darkness over the mind games it had tried to play, but now wasn't the time for grudges. Especially since her goal was literally within reach.

"The Sacred Water is very dangerous. One must be both physically and mentally strong to survive it. For the unsuited, it means certain death." Darkness said.

"Come on Daisuke, let's leave." Yajirobe told her.

"It'll make me stronger right?" Daisuke asked.

"It is uncertain." Darkness answered. "The Ultra-Divine Water takes advantage of the special powers within you. If you have no power, nothing will change. Only those with the special power become stronger, the others will die."

"And how many people have drunk this?" Daisuke asked him.

"Thirteen."

"And how many survived drinking this?" Yajirobe asked.

"None who drank the Ultra-Divine Water before survived." Darkness answered, shocking Daisuke and Yajirobe.

"Nobody survived?" Daisuke asked stunned.

"Than that means it's just poison. What kind of powers do you get from drinking poison!?" Yajirobe asked angrily standing up.

"I'll do it." Daisuke said.

"Are you nuts Daisuke!?" Yajirobe asked her. "It's one thing to play the hero, but drinking this stuff is just plain suicide. For some dumb reason you always want to play the hero, but please Daisuke I'm begging you there's nothing in that pot but poison. You drink that and you will die." Yajirobe told her.

"That is a risk I'm willing to take. Yajirobe there is nothing else that we can do," Daisuke replied as she poured some of the Ultra-Divine Water into the cup. She looked at the purple liquid. "Kampai." She put cup to her mouth and drank the Ultra-Divine Water. After swallowing it, her eyes widened and she dropped the cup which shattered and vanished. What felt like electricity surged through Daisuke's body, and she dropped to her knees holding at her throat as her life flashed before her eyes and she screamed.

"Daisuke! Don't die on me!" Yajirobe begged Daisuke, kneeling down to her while Darkness watched on. Soon though Daisuke stopped screaming and panted before pulling herself to her knees. After a moment she fully stood up. "I can't believe it….you're alive." Yajirobe said, not believing what he was seeing.

"Neither can I," Daisuke whispered.

"It is done. You must leave," Darkness told both of them before sinking back into the water without a sound.

"He's right, let's go." Daisuke said as they saw a path leading back to the place they came in and the two ran off. "Hey Korin, you up there still!?"

"Daisuke! You're alive, and did you find Yajirobe?" Korin's voice echoed around the area.

"I found him and the Ultra-Divine Water. Now pull us both up."

"Hold on tight you two." Korin told them when suddenly Daisuke and Yajirobe were pulled upwards. They both emerged from the pot in Korin's tower and landed in a heap. "So you found the Ultra-Divine Water?" Daisuke nodded.

"I did. And I feel stronger than ever now. I'll be able to fight Piccolo right now, in fact I bet I'm even stronger than he is," she answered. "This power… it's incredible. Piccolo won't stand a chance."

"Before you do that, there is something you might want to look out." Korin said, bringing over a pot of water. Daisuke and Yajirobe looked into it to see a bipedal dog with glasses and wearing a suit.

"Who is that?" Daisuke asked.

"That's King Furry," Korin answered.

"Citizens, I come today bearing important news. This is a…um great and joyous time of change," the king said. "This change will affect us all in…wonderful ways. I have proudly given my throne over to the great King Piccolo."

"What!?" Daisuke shouted in disbelief.

"Citizens, it is all lies! King Piccolo is not to be trusted, we must find a way to stop him before it's too late!" King Furry shouted before he was picked off the floor by Piccolo, and Daisuke gasped at seeing the now young King Piccolo.

"Stick to the script mutt," Piccolo told the king before throwing him to the ground and looking at the camera. "People of Earth, I am King Piccolo and I am your new ruler. You bow down to me. Do not think of this as enslavement. In fact, I will encourage your freedom, every freedom. By now you all know how powerful I am, but what you don't know is what a loving king I can be. So the first decree will be to the people I love the most. Of course that's the criminal element. We will begin by eradicating the police, those wicked people who would stomp on your freedom and put you in chains for merely seeking the lives that you desire. Theft, violence, as well as murder, nothing will be illegal in this grand new world. Come out from the shadows, your king understands your pain. This is your time, our time, order is dead and chaos reigns, so says King Piccolo."

"This guy is a complete mad man!" Daisuke shouted. "At least I know where he is now. Though strangely I sort of already felt that. How could I sense his energy?" She shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now. He's young again, so he'll be stronger than ever. I just hope his power hasn't risen too much, or even this new power might not be enough."

"Alright then. It's time for a gift." Korin said making Daisuke look over at him. "Flying Nimbus!" he shouted.

"Nimbus?" Daisuke asked, and before her very eyes a massive yellow cloud began to rise up to Korin's Tower.

"What is that thing?" Yajirobe asked shocked.

"I thought the Nimbus Goku had was the only one." Daisuke said, looking at Korin.

"Nah, that's just an old model I gave to Roshi who gave it to him years ago." The cat replied. "Jump in and pick one that suits you," he told Daisuke who nodded as she jumped off the tower and landed on the giant cloud. She picked one and jumped on it.

"Found one."

"Nice choice kid." Korin told her.

"You want a ride Yajirobe?" Daisuke asked him.

"What? No way, I like living too much."

"Suit yourself. Thanks for the Nimbus Korin," Daisuke said.

"So where are you going now?" Korin asked her.

"To Piccolo, it's time I end this madness once and for all." She took off on her new Nimbus; not point in spending energy flying there when she could just ride. Meanwhile, going in the same direction as Daisuke was Tien Shinhan in his plane.

"Come in Tien Shinhan." Tien heard the radio crackle to life with Yamcha's voice.

"This is Tien Shinhan," Tien replied, pressing a button on the console.

"Where are you Tien?" Launch asked him.

"I'm off to give a gift to our new king for his coronation," Tien answered.

"Than that means…" Krillin said.

"Yes, I have mastered the Evil Containment Wave. It's time to use it. Don't worry what happens to me. This isn't about that, this is about the bad things in my life that made me no different that King Piccolo. This is about atonement and I only hope this is enough. Goodbye my friends," he said before he pulled a lever and the airplane sped off through the sky towards King Piccolo. Both he and Daisuke wanted to finish off the tyrant themselves before any more lives were lost.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. The Final Battle Begins

Daisuke vs King Piccolo: The Final Battle Begins

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"I'm coming for you Piccolo. Thanks to this new Nimbus, I should be there in no time," Daisuke thought as she flew through the sky. Meanwhile, at the Kame House, the others were all gathered around the television as Piccolo was delivering another message.

"Good afternoon my loyal subjects. I have more news of terror and mayhem. As citizens of my new order you should all prepare for destruction."

"Lousy monster. Who does he think he is?" Yamcha asked, clenching his teeth.

"Get ready as I unleash the most glorious terror of all," Piccolo said with a cruel smirk.

"Is he serious?" Oolong asked in concern.

"No need to worry however, I've taken care of all the arrangements. I know that all of you share my enthusiasm because it is a privilege and an honour to be a part of this event. You're gonna love this. Your planet, heh my planet, is divided into 43 sectors. Each is represented by a slip of paper that's been placed in this box. To commemorate the anniversary of my rule, I declare this day, May 13th, King Piccolo Day. As part of this annual celebration, I will draw a slip of paper from the box each year. And guess what folks, there's more," Piccolo said as he spun a globe around, causing the camera crew filming him to grow nervous. "The chosen sector will host that year's celebration, which will culminate in its destruction. And I will do the honours."

"No. You can't," King Furry pleaded to Piccolo.

"I am not without mercy, the destruction of the sector shall be instantaneous. There will hardly be any time to feel any pain."

"You can't do this. How can you be so cruel?" King Furry asked him.

"It's nothing new. This world celebrates occasions with explosions in the sky, mine are just a little more dangerous. Besides, I can't wait to see the terror on people's faces. After all, it is my celebration."

"That maniac," Yamcha said angrily.

"Don't worry. This is meant to be happy fun time. If you're lucky some of you might live for another forty three years, or not." Piccolo said laughing.

"Forty Three years? How generous I'd rather die now then live my life in fear." Bulma said.

"But seriously I wish to keep an open dialogue with my subjects. If you have any concerns about any of my policies, feel free to pay me a visit my door is always open. Tell me what's on your tiny little minds, I'm here for you. And once you've unloaded all your troubles and emotional baggage. I'll see fit to remove your troubles permanently." Piccolo said.

"Now Daisuke can beat Piccolo right?" Yajirobe asked as he looked over the balcony of Korin's tower.

"I don't know. This battle now rests in the hands of fate. Daisuke has the necessary skills, but sometimes that is not all that matters." Korin answered.

"That doesn't fill me with confidence. I'd rather be stuffed with food. I'm gonna stuff myself until I can't eat no more," Yajirobe said before jumping over the balcony and landed on the Nimbus cloud below. Unfortunately, he found himself falling right through.

"I told him that riding the Nimbus Cloud wouldn't be possible for him; you need to have a pure heart," Korin said to himself as he looked over the balcony. "Have a nice landing!" he shouted down to Yajirobe who continued to plummet to the ground below.

"I must say I am not big on patience. Why wait for tomorrow when I can have fun right now. Today I will draw the first lot," Piccolo said as Tien watched his broadcast in his plane.

"Not so fast monster, the Evil Containment Wave will have you soon!" Tien shouted as he blasted off across the ocean towards King Piccolo.

"Let's see. Who will be the first to go?" Piccolo asked as Piano walked over with the box. Piccolo reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. "Not too far away. Looks like Sector 28, your time is up. Get ready, I'll be visiting very soon."

"Sector 28, that's West City. It's where my parents are living!" Bulma exclaimed before running over to the radio. "This is Kame House, come in Tien Shinhan. Do you read me?" Tien didn't reply but he was listening. "You need to stop King Piccolo from reaching West City, it's where my parents are living!"

"Don't worry, the terror of King Piccolo will end today," Tien thought.

Back at the Kame House, Bulma and the others were watching the television with worry.

"Again Riots and pandemonium have beset the once tranquil West City. This was the scene moments ago," the reporter said as images of people fleeing for their lives appeared on the television, and Bulma turned the television off.

"This is insane. Please let my parents be alright," Bulma said as the door was broken down, making everyone turn to see three men carrying firearms walk into the house.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Krillin asked them.

"Give us all your food and zeni, hand it over," one man answered.

"What if we don't feel like donating?" Launch asked.

"That's too bad. Just consider us the Jailbreak Collection Agency," one of the men wearing sunglasses answered.

"Jail breakers," Yamcha said in disgust as the criminal wearing the eyepatch kicked the table, sending it flying into the wall.

"We didn't escape, we were liberated by King Piccolo. We're under his orders, we're legit."

"The criminals are now the heroes thanks to King Piccolo," the third criminal said.

"That's right. Prisons across the country have been abolished, now hand over your food and zeni or else!" the eyepatch wearing criminal said as the three criminals opened fire at the group, making them all jump up and down except for Launch. The sunglasses wearing criminal approached Bulma, but Krillin kicked him in the gut, and then punched him in the jaw. The blow sent him flying back out the door. Yamcha ran towards the eyepatch wearing criminal and kicked him hard through the window, and he fell to his knee as he had hurt his injured leg. The third criminal tried to attack Yamcha from behind, but Launch punched him hard in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall.

"This is the end of the world as we know it," Oolong said. "Everything's spun out of control. Goku, Daisuke, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi. Everybody is gone, even Tien Shinhan."

"I know my leg's not healed, but I need to do something. I can't just wait around," Yamcha said gritting his teeth.

"The plane is ready your majesty," Piano told Piccolo.

"West City will fall, and I will enjoy every last second of it," Piccolo said, standing up with a smirk.

"There it is; King's Castle. I hope I am not too late," Tien said as he neared King's Castle and saw King Piccolo about to depart. He then hovered in the air in front of Piccolo who looked over at him. "Why don't you come down and face me monster. I've got something to give you!" he shouted.

"Oh good, did you pick it out yourself?" Piccolo asked him with his arms folded across his chest.

"This planet sure has an abundance of idiots sire," Piano said.

"That is true. But they are so amusing. Even so we can't have upstarts running around; I'll make an example out of this one. A live broadcast of his destruction should do the trick."

"Nimbus if you can go any faster, then now would be a good time to do it," Daisuke told her Nimbus cloud which sped off through the sky. "I'm nearly there."

Piccolo meanwhile along with Piano descended from the platform they were standing on and landed on the ground.

"Come on now. You're not the only one I need to destroy today." Piccolo said, looking up at Tien who smirked.

"That's it. Remain smug, catching you off guard will make my job all the more easier. I hope you like your new throne," he said as he held a capsule in his hand.

"Let's go. I've got a schedule to keep!" Piccolo called up to Tien who jumped down from his plane and landed gently in front of Piccolo. "Oh, you do that almost as well as I. Someone's been practicing. You must take great pride in your abilities. However, it will take much more than a fancy landing to defeat me boy."

"For once I agree with you creature. This time I've come prepared," Tien replied as he took a stance. He began to inch closer to King Piccolo.

"That's the problem with the Human Race, no respect for the superior species," Piccolo said.

"Superior? Don't make me laugh; I'm surprised you could even walk upright."

"The only thing big about you is your mouth. But if you insist you're so much better than me, then I will be more than happy to give you an opponent I know you will find a challenge."

"What do you mean?" Tien asked.

"It's a surprise." Piccolo answered as he clenched his fists. He began to gag as something made its way up his throat before he regurgitated up a large egg.

"What is that?" Tien asked as the egg cracked, and it shattered as something emerged from it. "No…not another one!" The creature began to grow taller than him and laughed evilly. It very much resembled his brother Tambourine in appearance and outfit, with the exception of a more emerald shade of green skin and the lack of wings. It was also much larger, with the same body structure as Cymbal.

"Your name shall be Drum, and your first official duty is to teach this fool a lesson," Piccolo ordered Drum chuckled.

"What're you laughing at? With looks like that I'm surprised you have a sense of humour," Tien told Drum.

"Drum, teach our conceded little visitor a lesson in proper manners," Piccolo said.

"I don't have time to mess with this pig. I have to get to Piccolo, a few more feet and the Evil Containment Wave will work," Tien thought before he ran towards Drum. Just as he closed in on the monster, he jumped over it and as he was about to throw the capsule containing the electronic jar, Drum appeared in front of him.

"What's the matter, can't you see me?" it asked, and Tien grit his teeth before he ran to one side and then to the other, but as before Drum appeared in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Fine, if I have to fight you first so be it," Tien said as he shouted and threw a punch, but Drum ducked and threw his own at Tien who caught it, surprising Drum. Tien then sent his knee towards Drum, but it dodged and punched Tien in the face, stunning him and causing him to stumble. Drum jumped and kneed Tien in the face, sending him flying back before kicking him in the stomach. Even as Tien felt the blows smash his body, Piccolo and Piano chuckled.

"He is no match for my warrior," Piccolo said as he watched Drum kick Tien in the chin, sending him back. Tien flipped and regained his footing after an instant, and then then rocketed at Drum and punched him in the jaw, knocking him back a few feet. This caused Piccolo to raise an eyebrow.

"That was a good experience; now it is my turn," Drum said with a smirk.

"I can't believe his speed and strength. He's virtually unstoppable and he's just Piccolo's underling," Tien thought. "I'm wasting too much time on this laughing buffoon. I need to end this quickly, otherwise I will run out of time."

Still far away, Daisuke's face was filled with resolve. "Piccolo is in for a big surprise this time. This time I will win no matter what." She continued to fly through the sky on her Nimbus before hearing the sounds of gunfire and a female scream. Abruptly she changed direction towards the direction of the scream and looked down to see a young girl the same age as Goku and herself hiding behind a giant of a man's leg. He had a horned helmet with goggles, and was brandishing an axe in front of several armed men.

The girl was wearing blue armour that looked like a bikini, but with shoulder pads and a cape across her shoulders. Her legs had pink knee-length boots and her arms had pink elbow-length gloves. She also had a pink helmet with a blade-like protrusion on the top. Her black hair flowed evenly down her back. "If one of you so much as harms a hair on my daughter's head I'll slaughter each and every last one of you," The man threatened the men.

"We aren't interested in your daughter. By order of King Piccolo we've been sent out to capture and destroy ever last well known martial artist. You're the first on our list. It's nothing personal sir," one soldier told the man.

"I disagree!" the man shouted before charging the soldiers who opened fire. Unfortunately for the attackers, the bullets had no effect and bounced off his body.

"How many bullets does it take to take down one man?" another soldier asked.

"Stop it!" the girl shouted, throwing the blade from his helmet towards the soldiers. The blade sliced through a few soldiers weapons and the large man swung his axe and took out some more of the soldier's weapons. Another soldier chuckled and pulled out a capsule. Opening it revealed a missile launcher, and he aimed it at the man.

"Clear out!" the soldier ordered, and the rest of the men cleared the line of fire. "So long." The soldier then fired a rocket and it headed right for the man while his daughter watched in fear. The rocket then exploded, and when the fire and smoke cleared Daisuke was in front of the man with a smirk unharmed.

"You two alright?" she asked the girl and her father.

"Yes we are, thank you. Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Names Daisuke, nice to meet you Chi-Chi and Mr. Ox King."

"How do you know of us?" Ox King asked her.

"A friend of mine told me about you."

"Who?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Goku told me about you both." Daisuke answered before she glared at the soldiers. "You're working for King Piccolo, aren't you?"

"Reluctantly, yes. If we don't follow his orders he'll destroy us all," the soldier with the rocket launcher answered.

"You disgust me. Get lost before I have to get serious," Daisuke threatened the soldiers. "And don't worry about Piccolo, because I'm going to destroy him."

"What can you do to him? You don't know how powerful he is."

"I do know how powerful he is. And I will beat him, mark my words," Daisuke replied as she held her hand up and created a sphere of Ki in her hand. The display of power caused the soldiers to shout in fright before fleeing.

"Thank you for your help." Ox King told Daisuke who nodded.

"Get somewhere safe. And don't worry. I meant what I said about defeating Piccolo. He won't be alive for much longer." She said as Nimbus appeared beside her and she jumped onto it before she flew off.

"Give my regards to Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted to her, and Daisuke nodded while flying off.

"I will. When I see him again…in this life or the next," she thought, continuing on her journey to King Piccolo's castle. Speaking of Piccolo, he and Piano continued to watch as Drum attacked Tien with rapid fire punches. Tien managed to block them until Drum kicked him in the face, and blood flew from Tien's mouth and nose.

"Sire, shouldn't we depart for Sector Twenty Eight now?" Piano asked. "We know the outcome of this fight."

"Not yet. Relax; there is always time to enjoy a good slaughter." Piano nodded as Drum continued to assail Tien with a combination of punches and kicks, knocking Tien back. It prepared to throw another punch, and Tien tried to avoid it but Drum appeared in front of him and punched him in the chest, sending Tien to the ground. Drum looked at Piccolo who nodded, and Drum nodded back. It approached Tien and grabbed his arm, but Tien turned and punched Drum hard in the face, causing Piccolo and Piano to gasp as Drum clutched his bleeding nose.

Tien then kicked Drum in the stomach before charging and ramming his head into Drum's face, making it stumble back. Grabbing Drum with his arms wrapped around its neck, Tien gave a tight grin.

"Why must I always deal with these human warriors? If it weren't for but a small few of them, then this invasion would be going pleasantly. There's nothing more aggravating than an inferior adversary who confuses pure luck with prowess," Piccolo thought, gritting his teeth.

"Is that the best you could do?" Drum asked as it broke free of Tien's grip. "Come on kid, let's get this over with." Tien tried to chop Drum, but it blocked before punching Tien in the stomach and then throwing a back hand that struck Tien in the face. Drum then blurred behind Tien and punched him hard in the back, sending him crashing to the ground by the feet of Piccolo.

"Time to go." Piccolo said walking off with Piano.

"Piccolo. I'm not done yet!" Tien shouted, getting to his feet. He threw the capsule at Piccolo's feet which exploded to reveal the jar, causing Piccolo's face to twist into one of sheer horror.

"No, not that! Not the jar!" he shouted as Drum blurred from sight.

"Evil Containment Wave!" Tien shouted throwing his arms forwards at Piccolo sending a large green blast of Ki towards Piccolo but Drum appeared in front of Piccolo. "No, not you." The green energy engulfed Drum as he was caught by the Evil Containment Wave. "Fine, I'll just have to finish you off first!" He raised his arms into the air sending Drum high off the ground, and Tien then threw his arms down, sending Drum down towards the electronic jar. At the last possible moment Piccolo fired a Ki blast from his finger at the jar, destroying it effectively ending the technique.

Tien panted heavily as having used the technique had taken almost all of his energy out of him. "Am I alive?" he asked himself.

"Fortunately for you, Drum's interference with the Evil Containment Wave not only spared my life but yours as well," Piccolo said as Tien collapsed exhausted. "Finish him off and make it as painful as possible," he told Drum who nodded and approached Tien. It pinned him down with one hand and it pulled its other arm back. The monster roared, but before he could finish off Tien someone hit Drum, sending him flying back. Piccolo and Piano to gasp in shock as they saw Daisuke standing in front of Tien who looked up at her.

"I must be dreaming," he said in disbelief looking at Daisuke. "Daisuke."

"You alright Tien?"

"Daisuke, you're really alive!" Tien exclaimed in joy.

"You're a persistent runt. Next time I beat you, I'll make sure you stay down," Piccolo told her.

"I might just surprise you. And don't think that regaining your youth will make a difference. My power has grown beyond comparison," she replied.

"Daisuke, run!" Tien shouted as Drum approached laughing, but Daisuke looked at him with a neutral face.

"Drum, teach these fools a lesson they won't forget," Piccolo said.

"Daisuke, watch out! He's faster than he looks!" Tien warned her as Drum blurred from sight and appeared behind Daisuke, but she turned quickly and kicked Drum in the face, causing his eyeballs to actually pop out of his skull, making Tien and Piccolo gasp in shock while Daisuke smirked and looked at Piccolo even as Drum hit the ground dead.

"Now it's just you and me Piccolo. You're not going to win this time," she told Piccolo with a smirk while Piccolo growled in anger.

"Insolent whelp, you will pay for that." Daisuke smirked.

"That's what you think," she replied as she got ready for the biggest battle of her life.

End of the chapter

Read and review


	21. A New Power Unleashed

A New Power Unleashed

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Unbelievable," Yamcha said as he, Bulma, Launch, and Krillin were in their plane, watching a news broadcast showing images of West City and its inhabitants fleeing for their lives.

"At least West City hasn't been destroyed yet," Bulma said in relief.

"Most likely thanks to Tien Shinhan getting in King Piccolo's way," Yamcha replied as he turned the TV off. "I wonder how well he is doing."

"Grr, if that scumbag hurt Tien in anyway, I'll make him pay," Launch said, brandishing an assault rifle.

"Oh I have a feeling that Piccolo has his hands full," Yamcha said.

"That's right," Bulma agreed, and Launch nodded as they continued flying to West City. A moment later Launch sneezed, turning her hair blue and freaking Bulma and Yamcha out. Launch looked around the cockpit and then at the assault rifle in her hands before screaming. Moments later she collected herself.

"So are we going on a picnic or something?" she asked with a smile.

"Of all the times for this to happen," Krillin groaned.

Meanwhile, back at King's Castle, Daisuke and Piccolo were still staring each other down while Tien was looking at Daisuke, still shocked at how easily she killed Drum.

"She defeated that Drum creature with a single blow; I don't understand, what happened to her? How could she have become so powerful?"

"Of all the people to stand in my way, I never thought I would see you again," Piccolo told Daisuke. "You are certainly tenacious; you dare get in my way again?"

"You bet I do. I will not stop until I defeat you Piccolo," she answered.

"You can try if you're feeling suicidal, but you will die," Piccolo told her. "You think you're going to be able to stop me." He clenched his fist. "Bigger and smarter adversaries than you have all tried and failed."

"You'll see just how much I have changed Piccolo," Daisuke said, and he scoffed before walking towards Daisuke.

"As much as I'd like to disprove your boast I don't have the time; there are people awaiting their destruction in West City. This will have to be a quick demonstration, and for that I apologise," he said, raising his arm while Daisuke smirked.

"Your confidence is gonna be your downfall," she said as Piccolo roared and swung his arm down towards Daisuke. With a grunt of exertion, she blocked his strike with her forearm.

"Impossible!" Piano shouted in disbelief.

"Yes! You blocked him!" Tien cheered while Piccolo roared and threw a punch with his other arm, but Daisuke caught the punch. She then pulled and threw Piccolo over her head and into a nearby tower, making it crumble on top of him.

"What is going on now?" King Furry asked, sitting at a table as the entire building shook.

"Sire its King Piccolo," a guard said opening the door.

"I was afraid of this, what's he destroying now?" the king asked.

"It is not that sire. King Piccolo is fighting a child, and he is losing," the guard answered.

"Losing?" King Fury asked before running after the guard towards the battle.

"What have you done to him!?" Piano said shaking in fear as Daisuke looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, you didn't see that?" she asked. "Sorry. I guess I've also gotten faster." Privately, she added, "That wasn't even as fast as I can go, but until I get more used to the limits of my new power I need to be careful. It would have been nice to train some before heading out, but I was out of time." Piccolo meanwhile pulled himself out of the rubble, grunting in slight pain and discomfort. With a look at the smirking Daisuke, he growled. "Didn't you say this was gonna be fast?" she asked mockingly.

"You insolent wretch, now you've really made me angry!" he roared, firing an energy beam from his finger, but Daisuke jumped to the side. Piccolo continued to fire beams of Ki at her but every time he did that Daisuke jumped out of the way avoiding the blast, Piccolo fired again and Daisuke dodged and the beam obliterated Drum's corpse.

"I can't believe it, she's actually dodging Piccolo's attacks," King Furry said in the throne room with the guard. They watched Daisuke as she became a blur every time she dodged an attack from Piccolo.

"She is no ordinary child, that's for sure," the guard said. Piccolo growled and jumped high into the air before rocketing down towards Daisuke at incredible speed. He held his arm out and roared while firing a beam of Ki right at Daisuke. She stood there until it got close enough and dodged it by jumping into the air, causing the attack to crash into the ground and create a small explosion.

Piccolo landed on his feet while Daisuke chuckled even as she fell to the ground. Upon seeing a smirk on Piccolo's face, she stopped. Unfortunately it was too late; he held his hand out and fired a wave of Ki towards Daisuke who gasped. "Can't dodge this one," she thought, crossing her arms. She took the full force of the blast.

"No Daisuke!" Tien shouted in worry, watching as Daisuke was throwing towards the tower where King Furry and the guard were. Daisuke flipped through the air and landed feet first on the tower before rocketing back down towards Piccolo. After a moment she landed a few feet away from him.

"You filthy human!" Piccolo growled.

"Astounding, Daisuke was able to survive that. No, she doesn't even look injured," Tien said.

"This isn't happening, this can't be true!" Piccolo shouted in disbelief as Daisuke got ready to continue the battle.

"I told you I wasn't the same person you defeated so easily before."

"You think you can attack me? Guess again human, you get one lucky shot in and suddenly you think you're a big girl. I haven't begun to show you my true power," Piccolo warned Daisuke who smirked.

"That's funny. Neither have I," she replied. "You've taken away my closest friend and hurt innocent people," she said as an image of Goku appeared in her mind and she grit her teeth. "You'll pay for your crimes." She glared at Piccolo with nothing but pure hatred for the monster who had killed so many.

"Her eyes are so full of hatred; she really thinks she can beat me. Little does she know how horrible I can be," he thought before Daisuke blurred from sight, shocking Piccolo, before she appeared in front of him and she punched him in the stomach causing him to bend over slightly in pain. Daisuke then threw a spinning uppercut at Piccolo, hitting him in the jaw and sending him into the air. Jumping into the air after him, she kicked Piccolo in the chest. The blow sent him flying back and Piano screamed as Piccolo landed on top of him, crushing him.

"That girl can hit," King Furry said.

"Yes sir," the guard replied.

"Get him girl. Do it for the world, we're all depending on you," the king thought as he continued to watch the battle.

"She's not just faster like she said, there's something else. It's like watching a different person. Who am I kidding, she's moving so fast I couldn't see her. It was amazing. I can't stop shaking," Tien thought as his body trembled uncontrollably. Piccolo grunted and growled as he pulled himself off the ground, leaving Piano's corpse where it fell.

"Prepare to die!" he shouted, jumping towards Daisuke who moved to meet him. Piccolo swung his arm towards her, but she ducked under it before blurring from sight and appearing off to the right. A moment later she blurred away again, only to appear on Piccolo's left.

"Float like a Butterflymon and sting like a Beemon, the hand can't hit what the eye can't see," Daisuke taunted as she appeared behind Piccolo. He turned but she vanished again. Piccolo growled in frustration before he saw Daisuke running off. He followed her, and with a quick spin, both charged towards each other again. Piccolo swung a chop at Daisuke, but yet again she ducked under it. Unfortunately for the blue-haired girl, she was hit by a knee thrown by Piccolo, hitting her in the jaw. She flipped backwards and regained her footing.

She jumped at Piccolo again and kicked him in the chest hard, making his eyes widen and hold his chest and cough. Daisuke threw a kick, but Piccolo recovered quickly and delivered a double axe handle to Daisuke, hitting her in the head and driving her into his knee again. She was sent into the air, but even as she came down, she blocked a kick from Piccolo's other leg and flipped around it. In an instant she began to punch him rapidly in the chest.

"Incredible," Tien said in amazement as he continued to watch the fight which to him was basically two blurs flying around the battlefield.

"How can anyone move so fast?" King Furry asked astonished. Daisuke kicked Piccolo into the air before flying after him, and she elbowed him in the jaw before kicking him. He fell to the ground below, but landed on his hands and flipped back onto his feet.

"Hadoken Barrage!" Daisuke shouted, her arms becoming a blur as she fired Hadoken after Hadoken towards Piccolo. They hit all around Piccolo and struck him as well, creating a cloud of blue smoke. A moment later he jumped into the air with a few burns. "Wild Howling!" Daisuke opened her mouth and fired a beam of Ki towards Piccolo who blocked the attack with his hand, but with a fair amount of effort.

Piccolo then flew back up towards Daisuke who threw a punch which her opponent blocked and he threw a kick but she dodged it and used it as a platform to ram her head into Piccolo's face stunning the demon, she then whacked him with her tail sending him hurtling down to the ground and he landed on his back while Daisuke landed on her feet.

"Great job Daisuke, keep it up!" Tien cheered her on as Piccolo got to his feet. He growled before roaring. Throwing a kick at Daisuke, he almost struck her but Daisuke blurred from sight and appeared behind him. He turned around only to be met with a flurry of fists in the chest before being kicked in the jaw, sending his head to the side before he was kneed in the same place, sending him stumbling back.

"She did it!" the guard cheered.

"We won!" King Furry said, but their celebration was short lived as Piccolo chuckled and wiped some blood from his chin.

"It feels good doesn't it?" he asked Daisuke. "We're no different you and I; we both love inflicting pain. It's an intoxicating feeling isn't it?"

"Don't listen to him Daisuke. He's just playing mind games, strike him down," Tien warned her.

"Where's your full power Piccolo, you said you'd finish me off, well I'm still waiting," Daisuke said.

"He's bluffing, he knows he can't beat you!" Tien shouted, but Piccolo chuckled.

"My, you're sharp today. You don't miss a thing do you? You see, if I were to fight you at full power my life wouldn't last as long. However, why hold the fun off until later when we can party right now?" he asked before roaring loudly, clenching his fists. His veins bulged and the ground beneath him cracked and began to shake violently, causing Tien to stumble.

"What's happening?" Tien asked as Piccolo's body arched with energy, turning the sky dark momentarily. Piccolo soon stopped growling and smirked as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I hope you're ready to die,"

"You should ask yourself that question Piccolo, I didn't come all this way to lose," Daisuke replied.

"You may have strength girl, but bravado isn't your strong suit. Stick to what you know and run off with your tail tucked between your legs."

"I'm here to win."

"Not a chance," Piccolo then swung his arm sending a gust of wind towards Daisuke blowing her hair around but otherwise not affecting her.

"Was that all, a gust of wind?" Daisuke asked him, unimpressed. "Give me all you got, I can take it."

"Be careful what you ask for, it just might destroy you," Piccolo answered. He ran towards her faster than before and swung his arm at her, causing her to jump over it and flip before landing on her feet. Piccolo turned faster than she could react and punched her hard in the back, making her scream in pain before she went flying and smashed into the ground, kicking up a giant cloud of dust and debris.

"Daisuke?" Tien asked looking at where Daisuke had landed while King Furry and the guard watched on in fear.

"It is over, I am the winner," Piccolo boasted.

"Piccolo…is invincible," King Furry said in sadness.

"Poor deluded child, she never stood a chance. It's a shame your human brains are so small, your ignorance takes all the fun out of killing you," Piccolo boasted as he turned to Tien. "What's the matter, you were so eager to face me earlier. What's wrong, lost your nerve?"

"You underestimate us all," Tien answered, taking a stance, and Piccolo smirked before the wind picked up and he turned to the cloud of dust as it was dispersed. He saw a blue glow appearing.

"What? Now she is dead!" he shouted, not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"Daisuke!" Tien said in relief.

"Ka….Me….Ha…Me…." the dust cloud was blown away from the sheer power Daisuke was releasing as she held a blue sphere of Ki in her hands. "HAAAAAA!" she shouted, thrusting her hands forwards and firing a large beam of blue Ki towards Piccolo who jumped out of the way as the beam shot past him and crashed into another unoccupied tower, reducing it to a large pile of rubble.

"You should be dead!" Piccolo shouted, landing on the ground, and he glared at Daisuke who smirked. "Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya, and I'm a DigiDestined," she answered.

"What's a DigiDestined?" Piccolo demanded angrily.

"You wouldn't understand. But it looks like I'm ready to fight at my full strength. Prepare yourself Piccolo." She took a stance again and held her cupped her hands. Another blue sphere of Ki appeared in her hands, and she fired another Kamehameha towards Piccolo.

"Nice try but that won't work on me!" he told her, holding his hands up to block the attack.

"You think so!?" Daisuke shouted as she moved her hands to the right causing the beam to turn in that direction. She threw her arms up and the beam turned around and hit Piccolo in the back of the head, causing him to roar in pain and stumble before falling to his knees and holding his head.

"A direct hit, he survived the Kamehameha," Tien said stunned.

"I can't have hurt you that easily, get on your feet I'm not done with you yet," Daisuke told Piccolo who growled in anger.

"You little brat, nobody does that to me and gets to live."

"You know this fight isn't going to end until one of us is dead, so stop stalling and bring it. Seriously, if you spent even half the time attacking you as you do whining that 'this shouldn't be possible,' and 'you're going to kill me' you might be close to actually doing it." Piccolo got to his feet.

"Hear my words, you won't be so lucky next time," he told Daisuke who took a stance. Piccolo took up his own, both with sweat dripping down their foreheads. Daisuke jumped towards Piccolo and threw some punches followed by a kick, but Piccolo blocked and kneed Daisuke in the jaw, sending her back a step. With a twist she kicked Piccolo's forehead, leaving a bruise and making Piccolo growl. He punched Daisuke, sending her rolling backwards, and he ran after her. Making his claws grow in length, he swung one hand down. Daisuke managed to dodge, but still got a few scratches on her back, causing her to wince slightly.

Ducking under Piccolo's lunge, she kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Incredible," Tien whispered as he continued to watch the battle. "Daisuke's even more powerful than before.

"Hang on, we'll be at King's Castle in about ten minutes," Yamcha said as he flew the plane towards King's Castle.

"Do you think that Tien could hold on that long Yamcha?" Bulma asked him.

"I don't know, I haven't heard any news about him from West City. If there's any trouble when we get there, Krillin and I will join the fight," he answered, and Krillin nodded agreeing.

"Have you gone bananas, you know how strong Tien is," Bulma told them both.

"And now a special news bulletin from West City." The screen in front of Yamcha crackled to life. "We have incoming reports that the monster called Piccolo is seen battling near the King's Castle," the reporter said.

"Good, Piccolo is still there," Yamcha said as he continued to fly towards the battle.

Meanwhile Daisuke and Piccolo charged towards each other again. Daisuke threw both fists forward, but Piccolo blocked before he kicked Daisuke in the chest. She flipped back and using her tail as a springboard, shot back towards Piccolo and punched him in the chest. He countered by elbowing her in the head, causing her to growl. Spinning around, she kicked Piccolo in the stomach. She continued to spin around like a top and elbowed Piccolo in the jaw before delivering multiple strikes to Piccolo's chest and kicking him in the jaw, sending him flying back.

"Your highness please, let's get out of here before it is too late," another soldier told King Furry who was watching the battle.

"I can't leave," he replied. "I refuse to leave the castle."

"But sir, something terrible could happen to you if you stay here, we have to go," the soldier told the king. "Listen to me, the best thing to do is to leave the city and come back when it's safe, it's the only choice we have." The King sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Very well, but what about all those people out there? I can't just leave them all behind," he said as he saw Daisuke get punched in the jaw before she threw a punch, but Piccolo dodged and punched her in the stomach. Recovering nearly instantly, she punched Piccolo in the face and elbowed him in the chest, sending him to the ground. Both fighters panted heavily as Piccolo pulled himself to his feet again.

"Daisuke has the advantage, Piccolo can be defeated," Tien said smiling.

"It looks as though two unidentified people have surrounded Piccolo, and at this time there appears to be a fierce battle going on inside the King's castle," the reporter on the screen in Yamcha's plane said.

"Two?" Bulma asked.

"I thought Tien was the only one fighting Piccolo," Krillin said.

"I have some further information on the two fighting Piccolo, one appears to be a young man, a very bald young man and the other appears to be a young woman with blue hair, we'll have more information as the war in West City progresses,"

"Could it be Daisuke?" Bulma asked as the others looked at her.

Back in West City, Piccolo was thrown into another building and it collapsed on top of him. He emerged and tossed a brick at the charging Daisuke, who ducked under the stone projectile. Piccolo laughed and his eyes glowed red. He shot two beams of Ki from his eyes at Daisuke, and one missed while the other hit her knee. Shouting in pain, she fell to one knee and examined her injury.

"Without the use of that leg you can't avoid me for much longer!" Piccolo boasted while Daisuke hissed in pain at the stinging sensation coming from her knee. The glint of her metal bones was clearly visible to her, but there didn't seem to be any damage to the metal itself. Standing up, she found that her leg could take her weight. She supposed that was one thing to be grateful to Gero about.

"I'm not out of the fight yet Piccolo, I can still defeat you," she told him, and he laughed.

"That I would like to see!" he shouted, charging towards her.

"Power Pole Extend!" Daisuke took out Goku's power pole and it glowed red before extending. Daisuke held onto it and rammed her knee into Piccolo's jaw, stopping his attack and stunning him as blood dripped from his nose. He grunted in anger. "Not bad for a kid huh?" Daisuke asked spinning the power pole in her fingers. "Looks like my leg isn't so bad after all. I guess you're just too weak to hurt me."

"That staff is nothing more than a glorified crutch!" he told her. "I'll….you…you!" He clenched his fists and the veins in his hands bulged.

"His body is growing," Tien said, and sure enough Piccolo's body bulged. His entire body arched with yellow electricity.

"Is he trying to blow himself up?" Daisuke asked. A moment later Piccolo fired a beam of Ki from his finger at Daisuke, but she easily dodged the attack and returned fire with a single-handed Kamehameha wave. A swing of his hand deflected the blow, and he followed up with more finger beams from all ten of his digits. As they approached Daisuke shouted, letting a burst of Ki emerge from her body and block the incoming beams. Unfortunately, one attack broke through and sent the Power Pole flying away.

"Now your weakness is exposed, I have you now!" Piccolo roared as he lifted one arm and held his wrist with the other. A Ki attack began to charge.

Daisuke smirked just as Piccolo fired his attack directly at her. It collided with her position, creating a giant mushroom cloud of fire which reached high into the sky. The attack destroyed the King's Castle and the entire city surrounding it, leaving nothing but a wasteland.

"What is that!?" Yamcha asked from the plane, looking at the mushroom cloud.

"It looks like it's coming from the King's Castle," Bulma answered as they saw lightning strike the ground coming from the mushroom cloud.

"Oh my, that was a really close one," the soldier told King Furry as they escaped in a hovercar.

"My castle, the city, gone," King Furry said morosely. For his part, King Piccolo laughed madly.

"It is finished, there is no one left to stand against my power!" He stopped his celebration and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, I feel a spirit, but it can't be. I know I got her, there's no way she could move!"

"Hey up here slug face!" Piccolo looked up to see Daisuke flying beside Tien, making faces at him.

"Grr, you got lucky, but next time you won't stand a chance," he growled as Tien and Daisuke landed in front of Piccolo. Tien then fell to his knees and began to pant. "Hey Tien, you alright?"

"He used up all his energy avoiding my attack," Piccolo said.

"He's right I'm exhausted," Tien told Daisuke, who frowned before walking towards Piccolo as Tien's vision began to blur.

"Tien, just stay here; I'll take care of him," Daisuke said, looking back at Tien who nodded.

"I will you send you away from this world together," Piccolo said as Daisuke continued to walk towards him. "Are you so stubborn? While it is evident you are far less injured than I assumed, you won't be avoiding this next attack. It won't be as strong as the last one, but it will be strong enough to destroy a little brat like you. You should have given up when you had the chance, and now I'll make you regret ever crossing my path." He clenched his fists and his body arched with electricity again, but he gasped as Daisuke blurred from sight. She reappeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, making him roar in pain.

"You're going to pay for that!" he told Daisuke, throwing his arms forward and firing another wave of energy towards her and Tien. Tien cried out in fear even as Daisuke's face twisted in concentration. The energy struck their position, and when the smoke and bright light died down, there was only a crater where Daisuke used to stand. "That should solve that little problem," He looked around for any sign of Daisuke and smirked when he saw nothing.

"Oh Nimbus!" Daisuke shouted from the bottom of the crater. Even as Piccolo gasped and ran to the edge of the crater, the Flying Nimbus shot down into it and rose up with Daisuke. Her pants were ripped and torn, and her shirt also showed wear and tear, but she herself had escaped with surprisingly few injuries. "You look surprised to see me, that attack wasn't nearly as good as your last one."

"I don't get it, that's impossible. How could you survive that? I've fought all over the world and I've never met anyone who was strong enough to face me in hand to hand combat," Piccolo said and Daisuke chuckled.

"Well I'm not like most people; I mean, how many people do you see with a tail? Now, do you wanna see how powerful I am? Attack me if you have enough energy for it. I'm ready, so come on," she told him with a smirk. Piccolo took a step back before looking to the side and running off towards Tien. The abrupt change in strategy shocked Daisuke and she ran after him. Unfortunately, she was too late as Piccolo picked Tien up by the skull.

"Now it looks like I am the one in control, I'll think you'll agree I have the upper hand," he said as he applied pressure and Tien groaned in pain.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Daisuke shouted.

"Oh that's gotta hurt, you'll do as I say or I'll put the squeeze on your friend," Piccolo said as Daisuke stepped forwards. "Don't move! If you move one more step I'll give your friend a headache he'll never forget."

"Let him go," Daisuke demanded.

"Daisuke, forget about me. Just make sure you destroy this monster," Tien said before he screamed in pain as Piccolo squeezed his head again.

"Don't give her any ideas," Piccolo growled.

Daisuke gritted her teeth furiously. Knowing Piccolo, nothing she said would cause him to release Tien. That didn't leave her a lot of options.

"This must be the work of King Piccolo," Yamcha said as he circled around a crater.

"All of East City has been wiped out; I've got a bad feeling about this, I hope Daisuke and Tien are alright," Bulma said.

"Yamcha, let's land and continue on foot. It's too dangerous to keep flying," Krillin said.

"Right," Yamcha replied as he flew off to land somewhere.

Meanwhile, Yajirobe was standing at the edge of the crater.

"What a rip off, I come all this way to watch Daisuke fight and there is no sign of either of them," he said looking at the crater. "This doesn't look good and I'm not staying around to see if it's safe. Daisuke should have known better then to stand up against King Piccolo. I guess there's is nothing I can do about it," he said before climbing into his hovercar and driving off before abruptly skidding to a stop. "She promised me a free dinner and she hasn't done it yet." He turned the car around and sped off in search of Daisuke and his free meal.

"This sure was a big explosion," Yamcha said as he, Bulma, and Krillin stood by some rubble. "It's gonna be dangerous, I think Krillin and I should go in alone."

"What!?" Bulma shouted.

"This is the safest option Bulma," Krillin told her as Launch picked up a rocket launcher and accidently fired it. The rocket flew towards them, and they screamed and dived for cover. Yajirobe saw the rocket and swerved his car out of the way just in time.

A short distance away, Daisuke growled at Piccolo. "What do you want?"

"That's a good little girl," he said laughing, and Daisuke snarled. "One move and it's over." He knelt down and picked up a rock. Holding it in the palm of his hand, he blew hard and the rock went flying towards Daisuke's left arm. It made contact with a sickening crack, causing pain to flare through her arm. Again her metallic bone was revealed from the gaps in her skin, but it remained unharmed. A quick flex of her fingers confirmed to Daisuke that her arm was still usable.

"Was that all you had? You think throwing a simple rock is going to hurt me?" she asked Piccolo who growled at her. "Tien forgive me, I can't this guy continue to live."

"What!? Don't you care about your friend?" Piccolo asked her.

"I do, but if I need to collect all seven Dragonballs and revive him, then so be it," she answered before Piccolo laughed.

"Haven't you heard? I already killed the dragon."

"What? That's impossible," she replied in shock, only for Piccolo to laugh again.

"Oh but it is true, even the Eternal Dragon was no match for my power,"

"You… you… how could you do that!?"

"Once I exterminate your friend, there is nothing anyone can do about it," Piccolo said, picking up another rock. "If you move he's finished. If you don't move, you're finished. Either way you lose. If you're bones are too strong to be broken by rocks, I will use a greater force." He held his arm up and focused on Daisuke's uninjured arm. A flex of his will caused it to wrench backwards and bend behind her back painfully and at an unnatural angle.

"Why isn't your arm breaking!?" he demanded. Daisuke growled in pain as he continued to try and break her, causing her to glare at him. Her eyes glowed amber and Piccolo saw the image of a wolf appear behind Daisuke. She roared, opening her mouth.

"Wild Bark!" She fired a concussive wave of Ki at Piccolo, hitting him full force. He was knocked back, dropping Tien to the ground and letting Daisuke's arm go. "Let's finish this!" She charged Piccolo who flew high into the air, avoiding her attack. "Come back down here Piccolo, are you scared of me?"

"You damn human, how dare you defy the ruler of this new dark world. I will kill you!" Piccolo roared, holding both of his hands above his head with the palms facing Daisuke. One hand was in front of the other, and his fingers were pointing in opposite directions. A sphere of yellow Ki appeared.

"I may be a human Piccolo, but there is one thing you need to know about us Humans!" Daisuke shouted, holding her right hand up. It arched with electricity as it glowed white, and a sphere of Ki appeared engulfing it. She raised her left hand and it began to glow as well. "And that is that humans….never….ever…give up!"

"Just shut up and die! Masenko HA!" Piccolo roared, firing a beam of yellow Ki towards Daisuke.

"Kamehadoken!" Daisuke shouted, holding her arms up and firing a white beam of Ki which equalled Piccolo's attack in size. Her attack clashed with Piccolo's with a roar of energy. Crying out in exertion, Daisuke pumped more power into the attack. After a moment, it pushed Piccolo's attack back right back at him.

"What!? No this can't be happening, not to me. I won't allow this!" He pushed more power into his attack but it proved of little use as Daisuke's attack continued on its journey towards him.

"Your reign of terror ends here and now!" Daisuke told Piccolo.

"That's what you think…but I won't go so easily," he said to himself as he gagged. His throat bulged and he spat another egg from his mouth, sending it flying far from the battle and he chuckled. "Good luck my son, destroy Daisuke and get revenge for me," he said before Daisuke's attack engulfed him, and he was obliterated. Daisuke smiled.

"It's over, it's finally over," she said falling to her knees. "Goku….I've avenged you my friend." She looked to the sky and smiled as she saw an image of Goku smiling at her and holding up two fingers in a v shape. She returned the gesture as she saw Yajirobe pull up beside her.

"There you are Daisuke, you owe me a free meal," he told her, and she sighed.

"Yajirobe, I promise I'll treat you to a free lunch, if you take me to Korin tower first. I need some Senzu beans," she said, and Yajirobe grumbled.

"Fine, climb in," he told her, and Daisuke climbed into the hovercar. Yajirobe drove off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review

Editor's Note: You probably noticed that the name of the story was changed from "Birth of an Android Hero," to "A New Hero in a New World." That's because I feel that the story isn't playing true to its title; Daisuke being an Android of sorts isn't really an issue in this story; there are minor influences here and there, but for the most part she could still be human (though merged with Gaomon) and the story would be the same.

Originally she was going to angst a lot more about her loss of humanity, but it didn't really become a big deal. And it shouldn't. Canon Davis was never one to dwell about what he once had and always looked to the future, trying to create a better life and world. Her being an Android doesn't affect anyone negatively, so Daisuke wouldn't let it control her actions even if she remembers it in the back of her mind.

So yeah, name change. That was a lengthy note, sorry about that.


	22. The Guardian of Earth

The Guardian of Earth

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Tien waved his hand at Daisuke and Yajirobe as they headed towards Korin's tower, moving to get Daisuke the healing she needed. He winced in pain and held his arm before noticing a glint in the distance. "What…is that…ugh," he groaned as the pain in his arm flared up again.

"It's a little too quiet here," Bulma said as she, Launch, Yamcha, and Krillin hid behind some rubble.

"I wonder what happened here," Krillin said.

"I'm not sure, we'd better get in for a closer look," Yamcha told the others before running off with Krillin following.

"That looked a lot like Daisuke in that air car that just took off," Launch said.

"So, do you think she defeated Piccolo? And if so, what happened to Tien?" Bulma asked, walking after Krillin and Yamcha with Launch by her side. Looking up, she gasped before screaming in delight as she saw Tien approaching, holding his arm.

"I'm happy to see you all," he grunted out in pain before collapsing. The others quickly rushed over to him.

Further away, Daisuke and Yajirobe were talking in soft voices. "That Piccolo guy was a pretty tough fight, huh?" Yajirobe asked Daisuke, who nodded.

"He sure was, but at least I defeated him," she answered, closing her eyes. A moment later they snapped open. "Oh crap, I forgot my Power Pole."

"Ya mean this thing?" Yajirobe asked, holding the Power Pole in his hand. He handed it to Daisuke.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Get some sleep, you need it after what you've been through. We're almost there too," Yajirobe said to Daisuke, but she had already slipped into her sleep. Looking up, he saw Korin's tower approaching.

"That's amazing, so Daisuke actually won?" Krillin asked in amazement, and Tien nodded while Launch bandaged his arm.

"You should have seen her, I've got so much to tell you," he answered.

"Hi, TV Central, I just wanted you to know that the battle is over," Bulma said into the radio in the aircraft.

"Are you serious, it's really over?"

"That's right. He's been defeated, King Piccolo is dead."

"But how can that be? Who in the world is powerful enough to do that?"

"Let's just say that good has triumphed over evil yet again," Bulma answered.

"I need a name so I can tell the people."

"Bye," Bulma said, hanging up without giving out Daisuke's name. A few minutes later, the entire world was celebrating after hearing the news of the King Piccolo's death and their being freed from his evil tyranny.

"Congratulations on behalf of everyone my King," one soldier told King Furry, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, but I believe we owe everything to that little girl who saved us all," the king replied.

"She won," Chi-Chi said as she sat on a balcony beside her father. "Do you hear the fireworks daddy? That must mean Daisuke won."

"Wow, way to go," the Ox King said with a smile.

"Hey Daisuke, time to wake up," Yajirobe said as he reached the top of Korin's tower, holding a sleeping Daisuke on his back. Korin walked over to them. "We're back at Master Korin's place." Daisuke groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Nice to see you alive Daisuke," Korin told her.

"I need your help Korin," she replied.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll take care of all your wounds and injuries until you're back to full strength," he told her.

"It's not that, I'm hungry," she said, causing Korin to fall over in shock.

"No way, you mean she was really that powerful out there?" Yamcha asked Tien back at the Kame House. Launch was still tending to Tien and Bulma was cooking some eggs in a frying pan.

"It's true, even I'm no match for her now. She has to be the strongest person in history," Tien answered.

"I bet Goku would have something to say about that if he were here now," Krillin said.

"I'm sure he'd be proud of her," Bulma replied with a sad smile.

Turtle sighed. "I sure wish the dragon were around."

"Without him around those Dragonballs are nothing but worthless stones," Oolong said as he and the others looked at a jar holding the seven former Dragonballs in it.

"Come on open up," Korin told Daisuke, pushing a Senzu bean into her mouth which she swallowed. Her injuries healed and she grinned and jumped into the air with a loud cheer.

"I'm cured, I feel great!"

"Those Senzu beans really do the trick huh?" Korin asked, and Daisuke nodded. "I'm beginning to understand how you were able to defeat Piccolo on your own, the way you recovered from your injuries is truly remarkable Daisuke."

"Master Korin, didn't you say you let Piccolo go because you didn't think you could beat him yourself?" Yajirobe asked, and Korin began to stutter and scratch his cheek.

"To be totally honest, I thought the odds would be better if Daisuke fought Piccolo instead of me. I'm glad things turned out the way they did, you should be really proud of yourself. You fought an impressive battle and are still alive. What else could I do, Daisuke was our last hope, and if she lost the fight that that means it would be up to me to take care of things. It was all part of my plan. Someone had to be around to gather the Dragonballs; if you had died, I would have revived you and everyone else that was killed by Piccolo."

"You knew about the Dragonballs this whole time?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded.

"Course I did, I know all and see all."

"Then I guess you know about King Piccolo destroying the Eternal Dragon so no one could use the Dragonballs against him," Daisuke said, a deadpan look on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Korin shouted as he began to pace back and forth in worry. "The Eternal Dragon is no more?" Daisuke nodded. "Oh no, I never though Piccolo was strong enough to do something like that."

"It's not fair!" Daisuke shouted in anger. "If the Eternal Dragon were still alive he'd be able to bring everyone back to life."

"Take it easy Daisuke, there's nothing you can do about it. Just let it go, people are always getting into trouble all the time, it can't be stopped," Yajirobe told her calmly, and Korin nodded.

"Yes, it's quite correct but don't forget those people that were attacked by Piccolo must spend eternity all alone and will never rest in peace," he said, making Daisuke look up at him. "It's true, there is no way for them to go to the otherworld because their lifeless bodies float in limbo, those poor souls will be lost forever unless they are revived by the Dragonballs."

"That's good to know, I'm glad he didn't get me," Yajirobe said.

"So this means that Goku and everyone else will be trapped for eternity unable to pass to the other side unless we can find a way to bring the Eternal Dragon back?" Daisuke asked and Korin nodded.

"Wait, I think we may still have a chance," he said.

"Are you sure!?" Daisuke asked him hopefully.

"I can't believe I forgot such an important thing, yes this might just work," Korin answered.

"What do we do?"

"Simple, you just have to meet the one who created the Dragonballs and ask him to bring the dragon back to life."

"Someone actually made that dragon and the Dragonballs?" Daisuke asked. "Then again I have seen things that were thought to be impossible," she added mentally.

"Of course silly, it's not just like they appeared out of thin air," Yajirobe said, and Korin nodded.

"So who is it?" Daisuke asked.

"You mean you don't know who made the Dragonballs?" Korin asked. "It was Kami."

"Kami? You're telling me God made the Dragonballs, how the hell am I supposed to find a guy who lives on a cloud or something?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not talking about a deity Daisuke, Kami is an actual person who created the Dragonballs along with the Eternal Dragon. But if you want to meet him you need to be strong and pure of heart, only a chosen few have ever had a personnel meeting with Kami. Daisuke you have earned this right, whereas Yajirobe has not!" he finished by shouting at Yajirobe.

"Who cares?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"So when do I get to meet him?" Daisuke asked.

"Kami is here, on top of this temple," Korin answered.

"He's here? No way, this is the top of the temple," Yajirobe said.

"Well Kami is floating high above the tower! And when I say high up in the sky, I mean really high smarty pants," Korin said as Yajirobe and Daisuke looked at the top of the temple.

"Is this another one of your practical jokes Korin? Because if it is, it's not very funny," Yajirobe said.

"I don't see anything," Daisuke said.

"You just have to trust me," Korin said.

"Alright then, I bet I could fly up there," Daisuke said.

"That's impossible, you can't get any higher than this," Korin said with a shake of his head.

"I bet Daisuke could get up there on the back of a rocket ship," Yajirobe said, making Korin laugh.

"Oh no, that won't work either. Even if it did make it up there, Kami would send it back down; he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"I'm stuck here….unless…" Daisuke trailed off as she grabbed the Power Pole. "Eureka!"

"That's right. Once upon a time, the Power Pole was originally created to get the owner from Earth to this temple. You see, Master Roshi begged me to lend it to him so I let him have it. I never thought that someone else would be worthy enough to carry it until you and Goku came along."

"I never realised it was that special," Daisuke said looking at her Power Pole. "Alright then, it's time to meet Kami."

"Fine, I'll meet ya on the roof with your Power Pole," Korin told her, and Daisuke nodded. She flew to the roof of the tower and Korin and Yajirobe following her to the centre of the roof where a hole was, just big enough for the power pole.

"So I just put this in right?" Daisuke asked, and Korin nodded.

"Now command your pole to stretch," Korin said before tossing a cat bell to Daisuke. "Only a person with that bell can meet Kami."

"Uh huh, sure," Daisuke replied, putting the bell in her pocket. "Get ready Kami, here I come."

"Wait, are you sure you don't wanna get some new clothes? If you're going to meet Kami you should show some respect," Yajirobe told her, and she looked at her torn up clothes.

"Nah, they'd get worn out as well," Korin said, making both look at him.

"Do I have to fight him?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh no, he's very gentle," Korin answered chuckling. "It will all make sense when you meet with Kami, now go on."

"Alright then, Power Pole Extend!" Daisuke shouted as the Power Pole glowed red and it rocketed high into the sky and Daisuke held on.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's afraid of anything," Yajirobe said.

"Don't know, probably gets that from Goku and I stopped trying to figure him out a long time ago," Korin replied.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Yajirobe muttered.

"Goku, Roshi, and Chiaotzu, this is for you guys and everyone else that Piccolo has killed. It won't be long now," Daisuke thought as she rocketed up towards Kami.

Far away, Daisuke's friends were taking care of each other. "That does it, you're back in one piece. It's a good thing you're in good shape Tien, you should heal up fast," Launch, now with blonde hair, told Tien as she finished fixing him up.

"Thanks, your kindness helps as well," he replied, making her blush.

"Stop it, you're flattering me," she said.

"Hey what about me? I sure wish I had a girl like you who wanted to take care of me all day," Oolong said, making both Launch and Tien blush heavily. After a moment to regain composure, Launch growled and pulled out a machine gun, firing it at Oolong as he began to run away, a furious Launch chasing after him.

"And now a special announcement to the young girl who defeated Piccolo and saved the world, you are to receive the Blue Star Medal for your bravery," a news reporter on the TV said.

"Hey, he's talking about Daisuke," Yamcha said.

"If you're out there young girl, please come and receive your medal at your earliest convenience for what you have done; the citizens of Eastern City owe you our deepest gratitude," the reporter said.

"The Blue Star Medal, wow," Bulma said in awe.

"Isn't that the highest award in the entire world?" Oolong asked.

"I hope that she shows up to get it," Puar said.

"I just hope that wherever she is, she's not in trouble," Turtle said.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was shooting up through the sky. As she looked ahead she saw the sky darken and lightning bolts began to form.

"Oh no, this is going to hurt," she said as the power pole entered the thunderstorm. Lightning bolts began to strike the power pole, sending electricity coursing through Daisuke. She lost her grip but managed to fly back to the pole which she latched onto like a lifeline. Which it pretty much was. "Could things get any worse?" As if on cue, another lightning bolt struck her, making her hair stand on end. "I had to ask." She groaned as more lightning bolts continued to strike her and the power pole, but soon the power pole ascended past the clouds where Daisuke saw a large floating temple up ahead.

"Whoa, that must be where Kami lives, it's huge. Korin was right, it's way up here. I hope this pole can stretch the rest of the way," she thought, and soon the pole stopped ascending just below the temple. She noticed a ladder nearby and grabbed hold of it. Then she began to climb the ladder.

"I wonder how Daisuke is doing, I hope she is okay," Yajirobe said as he ate a Senzu bean. "Hey, so what's this Kami guy like anyway?" Korin laughed. "Come on, spit it out."

"Let's just say that Daisuke will be pretty surprised when she sees his face," Korin replied.

"You mean he's a really scary person!?" Yajirobe shouted.

"That's right, but Daisuke has seen him before, in a way at least. When she meets Kami she will be surprised," Korin said with a cheeky grin.

Meanwhile, Daisuke arrived at the top of the ladder. When she got to the top, she saw she was standing on a large and round platform with a building at the far end. Walking towards the building, she stopped when she saw a person with black skin wearing a genie outfit sitting on a carpet feeding some birds.

"Uh hi," Daisuke greeted.

"Hi," the man replied, and Daisuke ran over to him.

"I'm Daisuke. I'm looking for Kami, do you know him?"

"Yes I know Kami, but I am Mr Popo. Kami told me all about you, you defeated Piccolo didn't you?"

"How'd he find out about that?" Daisuke asked.

"Kami knows about everything my friend, Kami is great."

"So is that Kami's house over there?" Daisuke asked, looking over Mr Popo's shoulder at the building behind him.

"Yes. Do you have proof that Korin has approved of you being here?" he asked, and Daisuke pulled out the bell Korin gave her.

"Ya mean this thing?"

Mr Popo nodded. "It seems Korin has approved of you, are you ready for the test?"

"Uh test?" she asked.

"Yes, you must fight me, Mr Popo, and if you win the match you will then be able to meet Kami."

"So I have to beat you in order to meet Kami?" she asked and Mr Popo nodded. "Sounds simple enough, alright then let's go."

"Splendid, you're the first opponent I've had in centuries," Mr Popo said, standing up.

"Alright then, we'll fight until one of us gives up. Sound good?" Daisuke asked, and Mr Popo nodded as the birds on his shoulders flew off.

"The first move is yours," Mr Popo told Daisuke who smirked before vanishing from sight, causing Mr Popo to gasp. "She's gone," he said before holding his left arm out. Daisuke reappeared suddenly from being hit by the punch and fell to the ground holding her cheek.

"You got me, impressive," she said, standing up. She jumped towards Popo, pulling a fist back, but suddenly she was stopped as Popo punched her again, sending her to the ground, holding her face.

"You're not very strong, are you actually the same person who defeated Piccolo?" Popo asked her.

"I am strong!" Daisuke shouted back. "So take that back," she growled.

"You're weak," Popo taunted causing Daisuke to snarl.

"I haven't even gotten started! Don't make fun of me!" She jumped towards Popo with a punch but he dodged it and a follow up kick. Blurring forwards, Daisuke put all of her strength into a solid punch at Popo's face but he vanished and appeared further away. She jumped towards him, but he vanished before appearing behind her. Sending her flying with a kick, Daisuke almost collided with a tree but managed to grab onto it. She spun around before launching herself towards Popo who blocked her kick and grabbed her ankle. With a flick of his wrist he threw Daisuke away and she rolled across the floor.

"Mr Popo is very disappointed, you will not meet with Kami. I can't believe Korin even sent you up here."

"It's not over yet!" Daisuke shouted getting to her feet. She cupped her hands. "Kamehameha!" she shouted as a blue sphere of Ki appeared in her hands and she fired a blue beam of Ki right towards Popo who opened his mouth and, to Daisuke's shock, ate the attack. "Are you freaking kidding me!?" Popo merely burped. Daisuke jumped towards Popo and began to punch him, but he blocked every single punch easily.

"Why don't you just give up?" he asked as Daisuke jumped back.

"I'll try this, it's the attack that killed Piccolo!" she shouted as her hand began to glow and a sphere of white Ki surrounded it. "Kamehadoken!" she fired her attack right towards Popo, but he jumped into the air avoiding it. "No way!"

"Such a shame, you have so much power but you lack control; you need to learn if you are ever able to pass this test and meet with Kami," Popo told her as she fell to her knees in despair. "Looking after the guardian of earth keeps me pleasantly busy little Daisuke. While I do enjoy your company, it's time for you to leave." He began walking off.

"Wait, I can't leave! Korin said coming up here was the only way to bring back everyone that Piccolo has killed. One of them was my best friend. I'm not leaving!" Daisuke shouted running towards Popo, and she jumped and kicked at the large man, but he blocked that blow and the numerous attacks that followed it, before elbowing, her making her fall onto her back.

"I already told you that you can't beat me," Popo said before vanishing even as Daisuke tried to attack again. He appeared in front of her and punched her, sending her to the ground where she groaned. "So persistent, however lacking in mental and physical discipline you'll be a great fighter, but not yet."

"I don't believe it, that punch hurt more than Piccolo's," Daisuke said amazed as she held her bruised cheek.

"Yes, you beat him and you assumed you were the toughest in the world, but learn this now: no matter how strong you are, someone stronger will always come along. To stay on top you must keep pushing past what you think is strength," Popo advised her, and she nodded.

"I feel really weak now," she mumbled.

"I'm glad we had this chat, now go on home," Popo said walking off.

"No! I'm not leaving until I see the guardian, it's the only way to save my friends from limbo. How would you feel if you died and your friends gave up on you?" Daisuke shouted.

"I'm sure they have great board games to play, besides you're not strong enough to beat me," Popo told her.

"So I can stay here and train until I am strong enough to beat you?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah yes, well I suppose so, but don't leave skid marks on the tiles," Popo answered and Daisuke grinned. She wasn't sure where to start, but increasing her physical strength and speed was always a good starting point. As quickly as she could, she began to run laps around the lookout.

Meanwhile down below on Earth, Tien was busy training himself. "Daisuke, our last battle with Piccolo showed us that I was nothing compared to you, but if a kid can reach such powers, think what a trained master could do. At the next World Martial Arts Tournament I will surpass you," Tien thought as he saw an image of Daisuke in front of him.

"We'll see about that," the image said, and Tien began to train even harder than before.

"Man, I'm tired!" Daisuke exclaimed as she stopped running and began to pant, sweat dripping down her forehead. "The air is so thin up here I can barely breathe."

"To train without passing out you will need to get rid of your redundant moves, energy is far too precious to be wasted up here," Popo told her.

"How do I do that?" Daisuke asked.

"You must be as tranquil as the sky, but quicker than lightning."

"Sounds pretty difficult."

"Watch me, empty your mind of thoughts," Popo said, and Daisuke watched Popo before he vanished and appeared behind her.

"How'd you do that, I didn't see you move one bit."

"I can see you're puzzled, you're scratching your right cheek," Popo said without looking, and sure enough, Daisuke was scratching her right cheek.

"How'd you see what I was doing?" she asked as Popo turned around.

"The answer is the same reason you couldn't see me moving, you're only using your eyes to see. True sight requires all your senses my young friend, feel the movements of the air around me and then you'll be able to see me."

"So I have to see you without using just my eyes, and be like sky and lightning? Now I see how you kept beating me," Daisuke said. A small note of sarcasm crept into her voice. Just how was she supposed to do that?

"The guardian of earth has taught me many things over the years together, I would hope I would make him proud," Popo said.

"What, are you saying the Guardian is even stronger than you are?"

"Oh yes, he is much stronger, I am a mouse compared to him," he answered. "Are you discouraged?"

"Not at all, now I'm even more pumped. Two guys who are stronger than I am, this is going to be so awesome. I can't wait until I am stronger than you both."

"You are a peculiar one," Popo said with a smile.

"If this guardian is stronger than us, why didn't he come down and defeat Piccolo?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm afraid his role as guardian is not that simple."

"So where do you want to start?"

"Always so cheerful and determined. Tell you what, I will assist you," Popo said, making Daisuke smile. "You still have to learn on your own, but I will give you hints. Now then you're carrying a bell aren't you?" Daisuke nodded and pulled out Korin's bell he gave her. She handed it to Popo who attached it to his belt. "Now try to hit Mr Popo."

"Alright then, here I come." She punched forward, but Popo sidestepped and dodged her attacks before back flipping and kicking Daisuke in the back of the head. "Damnit, I still couldn't hit you and the bell didn't even make a peep….wait, the bell didn't make a sound, how is that possible?"

"Perhaps you would like to give it a try," Popo said handing the bell to Daisuke who attached it to her clothes. She hurled a punch but the bell made a noise. She tried again but the bell made another. "If that's the best you can do, you'll never accomplish your goal." He began to walk away.

"No wait! I can make this work, please just give me another chance," Daisuke said urgently. "If you move the bell once it won't make a sound. It rings when you jingle it back and forth."

"And those are the redundant moves. You are a smart one Daisuke, but knowing it won't be enough."

"Right, I have to learn how to really move that way, and when I do that I can beat you, can't I?"

"Perhaps, but it could take years of intense training. And even after you learn the technique there is still the chance you won't get past me," Popo answered. "You must decide; will you commit to years of training if it will end in vain?"

"Yes, I will do anything in order to get my friends back."

"That's good to hear," a voice said, making Daisuke look to the building.

"Was that you Kami?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I will meet with you now," Kami answered, making Daisuke smile. She ran towards the building with Popo following her, and he smiled at her.

"Don't move closer than this," he told her, and she nodded as she saw the guardian emerge. Her smile quickly twisted into one of anger and rage as she saw just who the guardian was.

"Piccolo!" she shouted. "How are you still alive you monster!?" she demanded, jumping towards the guardian who flicked his finger. Daisuke was hit by an invisible force, sending her flying to the ground.

"I should have known Korin wouldn't have explained it to you," Kami said, causing Daisuke to look at him again. He wore different clothes compared to Piccolo and had a walking stick. His visage looked as old as Piccolo before he got his youth restored. "He thinks he is very funny, there is a good reason you mistook me for Piccolo my dear. Ages ago, we two beings were one, a single coin with two opposing sides. My name is Kami and I am indeed the guardian of this planet, but it wasn't always that way."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked him.

"Guardians are a mortal lot. There was a guardian before me and I sensed that his end was approaching. I made my way to this lookout the same way that you did, but he turned his back on me. I strongly believed that I was destined to replace him, but in his great wisdom he saw in me a side I was too proud to admit. You see, a guardian's motives must be pure, yet in me was a selfish desire for its power and control, a side that thrived on bitterness and hate. For years I trained and meditated until I was finally able to separate my impure desire and drive it out from my body. That evil became Piccolo. While in my purified form I remained at the lookout and became the next guardian, Piccolo went down to the earth to incite disorder. It's been a great source of guilt for me. But you Daisuke have stopped his boldest assault. In gratitude I will give ear to your request, but on one condition. You must remain here and train under me as long as my own motives require," Kami told her.

"Of course, I was going to do that anyway. Now then you can bring my friends back," Daisuke said.

"I know. Goku, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi and all the other fighters," Kami said making Daisuke nod. "I also believe you wanted to know if I could bring your friend Gaomon back in some form, but I'm afraid none of that are within my powers as Guardian of Earth. The only one with that power is Shenron the dragon. I guess I will have to recreate him and let the Earthlings use the Dragonballs."

"Thank you," Daisuke replied with a smile.

"But I do this begrudgingly, from now on Daisuke you must protect your friends and work harder to secure the power of the dragon," Kami told her.

"I promise."

"I will hold you to that. Now Mr Popo, bring me the dragon statue. It is time to bring Shenron back," Kami told Popo.

"Thank you Kami, I won't let you down. Is there any chance of Goku being allowed to train up here as well when he is brought back to life?" Daisuke asked.

"I will allow it," Kami answered. Mr Popo walked off and came back with glass sphere which housed a broken statue which resembled Shenron. He sat down and Daisuke watched as Popo began to repair the statue by using superglue. "I did not realise he was this badly damaged," Kami said upon seeing the remains of Shenron.

"Is that really Shenron?" Daisuke asked.

"Not quite yet. You see Ms Daisuke, Kami must first breathe life into him," Popo said.

"It is my job. However, at first I had decided to not bring the dragon back. You see Daisuke, when I first created the Dragonballs I did so to encourage acts of bravery and give the people of earth some hope. But soon I learned that the hearts of men are easily corrupted, people began killing one another in order to obtain the Dragonballs. The greed and lust for power turned my noble pure endeavour into one of evil. However Daisuke, your friend Goku showed me that they were people with untainted minds and souls, as have you," Kami said, and Daisuke smiled.

"Done," Mr Popo said, holding up the mended dragon statue.

"Stand back please," Kami said, causing both Daisuke and Popo to nod and take several steps back. Kami held his finger up and it arched with energy before firing a finger beam at the statue which glowed shot into the sky. Daisuke gasped as she looked up at a sphere of light before it shot off.

"Where's he going?" Daisuke asked.

"To search for the Dragonballs. Normally it would take an entire year for the Dragonballs to return from their stone form, but I have made an exception this one time for you and your friends Daisuke," Kami answered.

"May I stay here and wait for Goku to arrive before we begin training?" Daisuke asked politely, and Kami nodded making her smile. "Flying Nimbus!" she shouted, and the Nimbus cloud flew towards her. Daisuke placed the power pole on the cloud and attached a note to it. "Find Goku, k?" she asked, and the cloud flew away from the lookout and she smiled.

"Now then, you must remain here to train for three years, and then you can meet your friends again at the next tournament," Kami told her.

"You know about the tournament?" Daisuke asked, and Kami nodded.

"Piccolo will be coming to the tournament to challenge you," he answered.

"Piccolo? I thought I killed him!" Daisuke shouted.

"Unfortunately he is alive. Moments before his death, Piccolo created an egg containing a virtually identical replica of Piccolo, possessing his powers, brain, and tendencies for evil. The child is growing as we speak. In three years' time, he will be strong enough to challenge you again. While you are here on the lookout Piccolo will be unable to harm you. That way you can train for the next tournament without any disturbances. Only then you will be strong enough to defeat him, for his second coming promises to be even more powerful than he. I am unable to destroy Piccolo myself due to a minor technicality, so the fate of the earth rests with you because you are the only one strong enough to defeat him. Understand?" Kami asked her, and she nodded.

"I won't let you down Kami," Daisuke said before she walked off to wait for Goku.

"Kami, you and Piccolo are one entity, so if she kills Piccolo wouldn't she kill you?" Popo asked him.

"Yes. I have brought all of this upon myself, I must now answer for it. No entity can strangle himself with their own hand, but now I have found a way to rid the world of the horrors I have caused. I know this won't be easy for you Mr Popo, but you must take care until a new guardian can be found," Kami answered.

Meanwhile, at the Kame House, Bulma walked into the room holding the seven Dragonballs and gasped as she saw that the Dragonballs had returned to their normal form. Quickly grabbing them, she ran outside with them, drawing the attention of everyone else. They followed Bulma as she opened a capsule which held the three freezer pods containing Roshi, Goku, and Chiaotzu's bodies. Bulma then placed the seven Dragonballs down and they glowed and hummed.

"Please let this work," Bulma begged, and the others were having similar thoughts. The sky began to darken, and lightning arced as the seven Dragonballs shot a giant beam of light into the sky which took the form of Shenron.

"I can't believe it," Yamcha said.

"He actually came," Krillin said.

"We thought you had been destroyed Mr Dragon," Bulma interjected.

"Kami saw that Daisuke's purpose was noble, and so he chose to resurrect me," Shenron replied.

"Where is Daisuke?" Bulma asked.

"Kami has chosen her for an important task, you will see her at the next tournament," Shenron answered.

"Who is she training with?" Tien questioned.

"You will know at the next tournament in three years, now your wish?" Shenron asked the group.

"We wish for you to bring back all the people that were killed by King Piccolo and his monsters!" Bulma answered, and the dragon growled.

"It shall be done, all those killed by King Piccolo shall be brought back to life," Shenron said as his eyes glowed red and beams of light flew to all corners of the globe. The three freezer capsules opened up and Goku, Roshi, and Chiaotzu awoke. Much to the joy of the other, they sat up. "Your wish has been granted and now I must go, farewell," Shenron said before he vanished and the seven Dragonballs flew off in all directions.

"Welcome back guys," Bulma said with a smile.

"Was I dead all the time?" Goku asked, and Krillin nodded.

"Hard to believe," he replied.

"Right now I bet there are some very happy people," Bulma said, and the others nodded in agreement. Sure enough, all around the world those killed by King Piccolo and his minions were being brought back to life.

"So Daisuke really did all that for us, I could kiss her right now!" Goku exclaimed, making the others snicker. Suddenly the Nimbus Cloud appeared in front of Goku. "Nimbus!" he cheered, hugging his cloud. He then noticed the note on the power pole and took it. He began to read from the paper. "Dear Goku, if you're reading this then you're alive. I wish I could be there to meet you right now, but I'm busy training at Kami's Lookout. He said you could come and train here too. We'll be there for three years, until the next tournament. Just take Nimbus and fly to Korin's tower and then fly straight up. See ya soon. Love, Daisuke," he read.

"Kami's Lookout!?" Roshi shouted loudly in shock.

"Well, see you guys later," Goku said as he jumped onto Nimbus and shot off towards the lookout.

"Well, looks like we're going to need to train twice as long, twice as hard, and twice as fast for the next three years," Tien said, and Yamcha and Krillin nodded.

"Can I move now?" Daisuke asked as she sat in the lotus position in front of Popo and Kami back at the lookout.

"No, stay still," Popo answered. "Eyes shut and be quiet."

"Daisuke, you must now focus your mental energy," Kami told her, and Daisuke nodded before hearing a noise.

"Hey Daisuke!" She gasped and turned to see Goku on the Nimbus flying towards the lookout.

"Goku!" she shouted, running off towards Goku. Popo and Kami sighed but they smiled slightly. "Goku!" Daisuke shouted again as Goku jumped onto the lookout. She hugged him tightly. "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive!" Goku laughed and returned the hug.

"Yup, I sure am," he replied.

"I missed you," Daisuke said stilling hugging him and Goku smiled.

"So training for three years huh?" he asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Well then, I believe it is time to continue your training you two," Kami said and both nodded.

"Oh before that, Goku I got a surprise for you," Daisuke said. She bopped him on the head, causing him to rub the spot. "That's for dying." A moment later she leaned forwards.

"What-?" he asked turning his head just in time for Daisuke to kiss him on the lips, causing both to blush and Mr Popo and Kami to chuckle.

"And that's for coming back."

"Ah, young Earthling love," Kami said before walking off. Popo followed as Daisuke and Goku pulled away.

"That was um…nice," Daisuke said blushing, and Goku nodded with a blush of his own. Both walked off after Kami and Popo, ready to train for three years….but will it be enough to defeat Piccolo when he returns?

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. Reunion after Three Years

Reunion after Three Years

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

It has been three years since the day Daisuke defeated King Piccolo, and now it is time once again for the Martial Arts Tournament to begin. Fighters from all around the world were at the arena signing up, hoping to win the prize money. Master Roshi and Launch were waiting outside the arena, an umbrella being held by Launch while Roshi checked his watch. "They're late," Launch said as the rain continued to pour without showing signs of stopping.

"Let's hope it didn't slip their minds; I didn't have a chance to remind them," Roshi said.

"Don't worry, I doubt they would forget," Launch said.

"I hope so, but it has been three years since the last tournament," Roshi replied as a taxi pulled up and Oolong and Puar exited the cab. "Oolong, Puar. Hello."

"Hey guys, long time no see," Oolong said as he pulled out an umbrella. Another taxi cab pulled up and Roshi saw someone emerge. He cackled happily before realizing it was Bulma, only her hair had grown to shoulder length and she was wearing a sleeveless purple dress while holding an umbrella.

"Launch, has it really been three years. Have the boys arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but they'll be here soon," Launch answered as Roshi cackled as he examined Bulma's new dress. He went to place his hand on Bulma, but she turned and elbowed him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hands off Roshi!" she shouted angrily. "You haven't changed one bit!"

"By the way, do you know what happened to Yamcha? I thought he was with you," Roshi said.

"He did return to West City for a short while, but then he left again to train by himself," Oolong said.

"That's right, by himself," Bulma said frowning.

"So did Krillin. I guess both took Daisuke and Goku's example and set out on their own," Roshi said chuckling.

"Balloon, my balloon," a little girl wearing a rain jacket shouted as she ran after a balloon which had flown out of her grasp. It got stuck in a tree out of the girl's reach, and the girl began to cry before a female figure jumped onto the wall and grabbed the balloon. After jumping back down, she knelt in front of the girl.

"Here ya go sweetie," the young woman said, handing the balloon to the girl who smiled and ran off with her balloon in hand.

"Hey guys," said a young man walking over to them. He held a red umbrella that the other girl took cover under.

"Are these friends of yours Bulma?" Roshi asked Bulma who was also confused at the newcomers.

"Nope. Oolong, do you?" Bulma asked, but he shook his head.

"Where are Krillin and the others, haven't they arrived yet?" the boy asked, making the others gasp.

"You can't be…" Bulma said shocked.

"Ah, Goku!?" Roshi shouted, and the others looked shocked as well.

"About time they realised us, I was beginning to think we've changed too much or something," the girl said, and Goku chuckled.

"Same here Dai," he agreed, his voice now deeper and more mature.

"I think it was the turban for you; plus the blue shirt and pants, you look really different without the Gi on," Daisuke said. "And that's not counting the considerable growth spurt."

"Same to you," Goku said, looking at Daisuke. She had also grown taller, though she was now shorter than her partner. Daisuke had gained muscle, but still kept her figure as she became more womanly. To top it off, she had dyed her hair mahogany red and it reached her shoulders.

And her attire had changed as well; she now wore what looks like a deep blue practical kimono that cut short a few inches below her waist, brown shorts, gold covered leggings that travelled halfway up her thigh, and her bandanna was now wrapped around her right bicep. "Looks like the rain is letting up, perhaps we will see the sun today," Daisuke said, and sure enough the rain stopped, allowing Goku to put away his umbrella and remove the turban on his head, revealing his trademark hairstyle.

"Yup, that's Goku alright," Oolong said as Bulma walked closer to Goku.

"I remember you being a lot taller," Goku said.

"And I remember you being a lot shorter," Bulma replied.

"Yes, he finally got his growth spurt. Can you believe how long it took him to get that?" Daisuke asked.

"You're over exaggerating Daisuke," Goku told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't blame us for not recognising you right away," Launch told the two.

"Hey Bulma, are you okay? Your lips are bleeding," Goku said in concern before Daisuke smacked him on the back of the head.

"It is called lipstick Goku! I told you multiple times already, plus the story of the birds of the bees. Now _that_ was embarrassing," Daisuke said, making Goku sheepishly scratch the back of his head. "Come on, let's go sign up." Taking Goku's hand, she dragged him over to the sign in desk.

"I can't believe Goku's grown up to be so tall and handsome," Bulma said.

"Well it looks like Daisuke already snagged that tuna," Oolong said. A short while later, the group was still waiting for Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu to arrive as the sun began to set.

"What's taking them so long, it's not like any of them to be late. I'm sure Tien wants a rematch," Daisuke said as she sat beside Goku.

"The application booth will be closing in five minutes, all those that have not signed up please hurry," said a man holding a megaphone.

"Five minutes!?" Roshi shouted as he began to pace in circles. "I can't believe it, they're not going to make it."

"Don't worry they'll be here," Goku said as he looked at Daisuke who nodded her head. Just then four blurs shot past and headed for the sign in desk.

"About time they show up, talk about cutting it close," Daisuke said, and sure enough, the blurs were Yamcha, whose hair was now in a ponytail and he had some new scars on his face, Tien and Chiaotzu, both wearing straw hats, and Krillin who was wearing a jacket and a cap.

"Hey guys," greeted Yamcha as he walked over and Puar flew into his arms. "Hey Puar."

"It's been a long time master," Tien said as he and Chiaotzu removed their hats and bowed slightly. Roshi nodded back.

"You won't believe it master, but I've gotten a lot taller," Krillin said laughing before Goku patted him on the shoulder, silencing the laughter as Krillin looked at Goku in shock.

"Krillin, it's good to see you again."

"Goku!" Krillin shouted, hugging his friend with delight.

"That's Goku, I can hardly believe it," Yamcha said.

"Hey, did you guys forget about me?" Daisuke asked waving to him, and the three fighters blinked in surprise.

"Well this is definitely going to be an interesting tournament," Tien said, and Yamcha nodded.

"I can't wait to show both of them what I learned in the past three years as well," he said.

"I've made hotel reservations for all of us, so why don't you all settle in at the hotel?" Roshi asked.

"Good idea," everyone answered, and the group walked off.

"Master Roshi, aren't you going to participate as Jackie Chun this year?" Tien whispered to Roshi.

"I think I'll stand down this time and give you all a fighting chance," Roshi replied.

"I still can't believe how tall you've gotten Goku, I always thought I'd be the giant out of the two of us," Krillin said.

"So Daisuke, are you and Goku…." Bulma said trailing off.

"Together, yes we are. Have been since the day he was brought back to life by Shenron," Daisuke replied with a smile. Later that night, everyone was in their hotel rooms as the rain had once again begun to pour down.

"So you ready for tomorrow Daisuke?" Goku asked as he sat on his bed beside hers.

"Sure am, I have to defend my championship after all."

"Don't expect to beat me like you did last time, I've grown stronger just like you have," Goku replied, and she nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll get to see just how strong the others have gotten when we fight." She looked out the window at the pouring rain. "Plus King Piccolo's reincarnation will be there to try and exact revenge on me for killing King Piccolo."

"I'm sure you're strong enough to defeat him when you fight him," Goku reassured her, and Daisuke smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek. She climbed into her bed, Goku following suite. She drifted off, hearing his quiet snores.

"Never change Goku," she thought. Suddenly she sat up as she sensed something outside. Looking through the window, she saw someone wearing a cape and turban outside the hotel, looking back. "So you finally appear." the next day, fireworks were being fired into the sky above the martial arts tournament building and the crowd watched in awe.

"The preliminary round is about to begin, can all contestants please make their way into the arena," a man with a megaphone said to the gathering crowd.

"Man this brings back memories," Daisuke said as she stretched.

"Sure does," Goku said, finishing putting on his fighting outfit which was dark red with a black undershirt and boots. Yamcha and Krillin wore something similar but without the undershirt.

"Next thing that's gonna happen is both of you will shave your heads," Krillin said and he, Yamcha, and Goku chuckled.

"Hey Goku, see you lost your tail," Yamcha observed, and sure enough Goku was completely free of any tail.

"Kami restored the moon with the Dragonballs, but the price was that I had to have my tail removed," Goku replied.

"I thought it would be good to try and train Goku to use that power, but… an accident happening changed my mind," Daisuke said with a grimace. At the others' curious faces, she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." Suddenly she grew tense and turned to look at Piccolo's reincarnation who was staring right at her. Goku and Tien who were also nearby turned and looked at him.

"He looks like…but that's impossible," Tien said in shock.

"I had a feeling you'd show up Piccolo," Daisuke thought as Piccolo smirked at her.

"I don't believe it, I thought Daisuke killed him," Tien thought.

"She's here, just as I expected," Piccolo mused before turning and walking away.

"Daisuke was that….did one of King Piccolo's henchmen survive?" Tien asked her.

"Sort of, it's complicated and I wouldn't tell the others; it would only make them worry and spread panic," she answered.

"Daisuke who was that guy? You seemed to know him and he seemed to know you," Krillin said.

"We were just talking about that, he seemed really strong didn't he Tien?" Daisuke asked, and Tien nodded in agreement.

"Tien?" Chiaotzu asked telepathically. "That looked like King Piccolo."

"Don't say anything," Tien told his friend who nodded in understanding. Daisuke suddenly noticed someone who made her eyes go wide. She walked over to a woman with long black hair in a ponytail and two bangs running down her face. She was wearing a blue fighting dress.

"Chi-Chi?" she asked, and the woman looked at her and smiled.

"Hey you're Daisuke right?" she asked, and Daisuke nodded. "I never did get to thank you for saving my father three years ago."

"Hey don't mention it happy to help," Daisuke replied with a grin as Chi-Chi looked at Goku and smiled dreamily at him but he wasn't looking in her direction.

"So that's Goku huh?" she asked and Daisuke nodded. "I do hope he is still single so he can keep his promise to me."

"Yup….wait what promise he's my boyfriend," Daisuke said, causing Chi-Chi to look at her before her smiled turned into a scowl.

"How dare you steal him from me!" she shouted, drawing the attention of everyone nearby.

"Whoa, Chi-Chi calm down," Daisuke said before Chi-Chi slapped Daisuke, sending her backwards a couple of paces. As she held her cheek, a red handprint quickly formed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hope we fight each other, because I can't wait to make you pay for stealing Goku from me," Chi-Chi told Daisuke before walking off, leaving a very confused Daisuke.

"Stole Goku from her, what is she talking about?" Daisuke asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"Attention participants, sorry to keep you waiting, but we will now begin the preliminary round. Please gather at the centre of the room," Daisuke headed over with the others as they heard the opening speech. Apparently there were only seventy two people in this tournament, significantly lower than the last one. As the speech continued, a contestant who looked an awful lot like Yajirobe was sneaking around wearing a red mask to cover his face. He gasped as he saw Daisuke and Goku and quickly hid behind another contestant.

"It doesn't make sense, why would King Piccolo's subordinate show up here at the tournament? And why now?" Tien asked himself, looking over at Piccolo.

"Look at this crowd," Roshi said as he, Launch, Bulma, and Oolong were stuck in the crowd while Puar was flying above them.

"We're gonna be stuck here awhile," Bulma said as the crowd began to push and shove. Roshi ended up going face first into a girl's breasts, causing her to growl and slap him hard.

"Why must you always get us in trouble?" Oolong asked him.

"It wasn't my fault, honest," Roshi answered.

"It is now time for the lottery, contestants will face each other depending on what number they draw," the announcer said over the loud speakers.

"Oh, I do hope they won't have to fight each other during the preliminaries," Launch said in concern.

"There is nothing we can do about it," Bulma replied. Back in the arena building, every one of the fighters had lined up and were now choosing their numbers.

"Chiaotzu, mix up the numbers so none of us have to fight each other, and put Piccolo's henchmen in another block; I want to see how he fights first," Tien telepathically told Chiaotzu who nodded as Yamcha put his hand in the box. Chiaotzu held his finger up and it glowed blue, swapping the papers around. He did the same with Goku, Daisuke, Krillin, Tien, himself, and Piccolo.

"How about that, I'm the first match of block one this time," Daisuke said looking at her number.

"I'm in block four," Goku said.

"I'm in block two, what about you Krillin?" Yamcha asked.

"The last half of block one," Krillin answered.

"I'm in the last half of block two," Tien said.

"Oh wow, Chiaotzu isn't fighting until the last half of block three. This is great, none of us have to fight each other," Krillin said amazed.

"Incredible," Goku murmured.

"What a coincidence," Krillin said, and Daisuke nodded before looking at Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Had a feeling they'd pull that again, now what block is Piccolo in?" she thought, looking over at Piccolo who was leaning against the wall returning her stare.

"At least we won't have to fight each other until the finals," Yamcha said, earning nods from the others.

"The preliminary rounds are about to begin. Out of the seventy two contestants, only eight will advance to the next round," the announcer said.

"First up will be the matches in block one. You all know the rules of conduct; if you surrender, pass out, or are knocked off the stage, you will lose the match. Kills are not permitted; violators will be expelled. Good luck and be careful," said an official beside the arena. "As of right now, number one and two step onto the stage."

"Good luck Daisuke," Goku said, and she smiled and nodded.

"Let's see if all your training was worth it," Krillin said as he walked over with Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. Daisuke climbed onto the stage and watched as her opponent walked up. Tien's, Goku's, and Chiaotzu's eyes widened.

"No way, he's still alive?" Tien asked shocked as Daisuke got a good look at her opponent. She recognised him right away from Goku's description.

"Mercenary Tao," she said. There were very prominent differences however; she noticed his hands were now metal and he wore a helmet on his head.

"That's right, like my new look?" Tao asked.

"How is this possible?" Tien asked in shock.

"With a lot of creativity and a lot of zeni, there is life after death. It took a long time for me to get my parts in order, but here I am. The world's first fully functioning cyborg assassin."

"Is that supposed to make me scared of you?" Daisuke asked, not intimated by Tao at all.

"You should be girl; just because you are the defending champion means nothing to me. I'm going to defeat you and then get my revenge on Goku and Tien for what they have done to me," Tao replied.

"You do realise that your current condition is your own fault; you were the one who threw the grenade at Goku and he only kicked it back in self-defence. Serves you right for killing innocent people," Daisuke said, causing Tao to grit his teeth as the official signalled their match to begin.

Tao charged towards Daisuke and threw a punch, but she blurred from sight, stunning both him and the spectators watching.

"She's faster than I first imagined," Tao said as Daisuke appeared on the other end of the stage. "You got lucky that time brat," Tao told Daisuke as he ran at her again and threw several punches and kicks, but Daisuke ducked and dodged each strike. "Damn it, hold still!" Finally he landed a blow to Daisuke's torso, but she barely flinched.

"Was that all? You're not very strong Tao," Daisuke replied with a smirk before she sidestepped an anger filled punch from Tao. "Getting angry? That's not like an assassin. I thought they were calm and collected." Tao growled and kicked Daisuke, but she dodged and caught him by the ankle. With a twist, she tossed him off the stage and he skidded across the floor. The official declared Daisuke as the winner. "You're nothing special. I could have beaten you three years ago with ease."

"You haven't won yet!" Tao shouted as he removed his left hand revealing a sharp knife. A quick dash put in right in front of Daisuke, ready to kill her. "DIE!" He lunged at her, but Daisuke turned and caught Tao's arm before he could harm her.

"Nice try, better luck next time. If there is a next time," she said, kicking Tao in the gut hard enough to send him flying through the wall of the building.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Tien asked her, and she nodded.

"I am, don't worry," she answered, and the others nodded in relief. "Where's Goku?" A moment later she noticed Goku on the stage in his block, standing across from King Chappa.

"Goku, I have waited a long time to get into the ring with you. You and I have unfinished business. Long before your lucky victory in our last encounter, I was champion of this tournament; now I will have my revenge," Chappa said.

"What is it with people seeking revenge today?" Daisuke asked, walking over to watch the fight. Both Goku and Chappa bowed.

"You may now begin," the official said as Chappa took a stance.

"I have developed a few new moves Goku, just for this occasion," he told his opponent, who remained motionless. "Is that your defence, are you so weak you won't even defend yourself?"

"I don't get it, why is he just standing there?" Krillin asked.

"Don't worry he's okay," Yamcha said reassuring him.

"That's it Goku, just like Popo taught us. If Chappa doesn't realize what's going on, he's not going to have a chance," Daisuke thought as she saw Chappa beginning to get nervous. He then gave out a battle cry and ran towards Goku who, just like Daisuke, vanished from sight, shocking Chappa.

"Where are you? Show yourself you coward!" he shouted before Goku appeared behind Chappa and delivered a chop to the back of Chappa's neck, causing him to gasp before falling to the ground unconscious. The crowd broke out in faint whispers.

"Incredible," another of the fighters said.

"I have a feeling we haven't begun to see Goku and Daisuke's full power," Yamcha said.

"Yes," Tien agreed.

"And he didn't even blink," Krillin added.

"How easily the crowd are entertained; I believe that Daisuke and her friend haven't begun to show their true power. But with moves as elementary as that, they will be nothing compared to me," Piccolo thought. "I'll tear Daisuke to pieces in front of her friends." And so the preliminaries progressed with Chi-Chi easily defeating her opponent, along with the masked man who caught his opponent's fist and slammed his own into his head, knocking him out cold. Krillin also defeated his opponent easily, as did Tien and Yamcha. Chiaotzu's opponent was unfortunately Piccolo, who smirked and easily but mercilessly beat him, knocking him to the ground heavily injured.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted, rushing over to his friend. He jumped onto the stage and picked him up. "Wake up, come on wake up," he urged him.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him, I didn't want to be expelled," Piccolo said with a smirk, and Tien growled at him.

"You're going to pay for that," he promised Piccolo who smirked and walked off.

"We will see," he replied as Chiaotzu was carried away on a stretcher along with several other fighters.

"He may look like King Piccolo, but his power and skills are even higher. He's trained very well," Daisuke thought. "I doubt I would have won if I was the same fighters as I was three years ago. Fortunately, I'm not." The matches continued and she saw the masked man tossed his larger opponent into the wall. In anger the eliminated competitor threw a fire extinguisher, but the masked man leaned to the left, dodging the object. He jumped at the one who threw the extinguisher and bit his backside before officials pulled him away.

Daisuke's next match was easy for her, she ducked a punch from her opponent and jabbed him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees before he fell forwards. "Knockout, number one proceeds to the semi-finals," the official said.

"She's the one who won last time, she's going to go all the ways to the finals again, I think," one fighter whispered to another. Piccolo chuckled darkly as he watched her with a smirk. Tien also won his fight along with Krillin and Yamcha. The trio proceeded to the semi-finals along with Piccolo, who had choked his opponent out.

"What skill, she's stronger than Launch," Krillin said as Chi-Chi just defeated her opponent and advanced to the semi-finals as well. Chi-Chi turned and glared at Daisuke, who frowned and shook her head as Chi-Chi walked off.

"She does look familiar," Goku said, trying to put a name to that face.

"There are still two more fighters left to be chosen; who will they be?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm not worried," Krillin said. Meanwhile, a man wearing a pair of glasses, a baggy shirt, and ruffled pants ran out of the bathroom and into a wall before heading to the arena, but was stopped by an official.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't come in here unless you're a staff member or a participant," he told him.

"No wait, you don't understand!" the man tried to explain as he was being pushed out of the building.

"Number seventy please proceed to the stage or you will be disqualified," another official said.

"Wait, I'm right here! I had to go to the bathroom but I'm ready now," he said, rushing over and clambering onto the stage, making Krillin laugh.

"They must have made a mistake, this guy looks like someone's father."

"You've got to be kidding," the masked man thought.

"It's time to begin," the official said, and the man with glasses stopped stretching and approached Yajirobe. Bowing his head, he took a stance and made loud Kung-Fu noises.

"This is gonna be painful to watch," Krillin said before the man noticed his zipper was undone. Blushing, he began to fiddle with it as everyone laughed.

"Begin." The man charged the masked man.

"Okay, you asked for it old timer," he said throwing a punch, but at the last second the gangly man tripped and fell, avoiding the punch before lifting his head up and hitting the masked man in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Knockout! Number seventy proceeds to the semi-finals." Everyone watching the fight laughed.

"Oh man this guy is going to turn this into a comedy," Krillin said with a facepalm.

"Hello, and congratulations to all of the semi-finalists. Please come forward at this time," the announcer said, and Daisuke, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, a still frowning Chi-Chi, and the man with glasses approached. "You will once again draw lots to determine the next round." The announcer began to explain the rules as the masked man stood and removed his mask to reveal Yajirobe.

"I can see the headlines now, Yajirobe defeated by a nerd. I'm glad I wore a mask. No one is that clumsy; who is Number Seventy?" he asked himself. The announcer held out two boxes with the numbers inside them.

"Now, just like before you will all draw lots," he said before looking at Goku and freaking out. "It can't be…it's impossible! I saw you die!"

"What?" Goku asked in confusion. "Oh, that. Sorry, I'm not dead or a spirit, I just came back to life again." He took a piece of number along with the other seven semi-finalists, and the announcer wrote down the names.

"Who is Junior?" Krillin asked, looking at the name.

"That would be Junior," the announcer said, pointing to Piccolo.

"You call him Junior?" Krillin asked as the announcer finished writing the names down.

"The first match will be Daisuke Motomiya against, uh…Anonymous," he said, and Daisuke looked at Chi-Chi who was still glaring at her. "The second match will be Yamcha against Junior, the third match will be Tien Shinhan against Son Goku, and the fourth match will be Hero versus Krillin."

"How is Chiaotzu doing?" Roshi asked Bulma and Launch.

"He's alright now, his's body is covered in bruises but nothing worse than that," Bulma answered.

"At last some good news," Roshi replied in relief as Goku, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin ran over to them. "You've all done well, where is Daisuke?"

"Her match is first, she's going up against some strange girl who seems to have it out for her," Yamcha answered.

"Well we'd better not waste any more time if we want to get front row seats," Roshi said.

"All finalists please head to the main stadium," a voice said over a speaker.

"It's time," Yamcha said.

"Good luck, I'll be watching your fights. I can't wait to see how much you've all improved, but don't push yourselves too hard; you must know when to cut back," Roshi told the trio before they walked back to the stadium while the others headed to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. The wait is over, we will now begin the twenty third world martial arts tournament," the announcer said as the crowd continued to make thunderous noise.

"Wow, great seats," Bulma said from the front row.

"Yeah, who needs tickets when you've got Launch?" Roshi asked as Launch, now with blonde hair, chuckled.

"The preliminary round began with seventy two contestants and once again we are down to eight, those few fighters that remain are truly the mightiest group of athletes in the world. Who will become our new champion? The first match will be the reigning and defending champion Daisuke Motomiya against the woman known as Anonymous."

"Good luck Daisuke," Goku said, and Daisuke nodded before kissing him on the cheek, making Chi-Chi snarl in anger. The two fighters walked on the arena floor, and the crowd cheered loudly for Daisuke.

"Enjoy their praise and adulation you thief," Chi-Chi growled, taking a stance.

"Alright I don't get what your problem is with me and Goku being together, but I promise you I will not hold back," Daisuke replied.

"Good, neither will I," Chi-Chi shouted.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. Daisuke vs Chi-Chi and Yamcha vs Junior

Daisuke vs Chi-Chi and Yamcha vs Piccolo Junior

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"When are they going to make a move?" Krillin asked as he, Goku, Yamcha, and Tien watched the fight from the sidelines.

"It's been five minutes and they haven't moved at all," Yamcha said as both Daisuke and Chi-Chi remained motionless in their stances, the crowd watching on with baited breath.

"Will on of you two please make a move before we all fall asleep!?" the announcer asked the two through his microphone, and both glared at him, causing him to squeak back up. "Never mind keep standing and glaring at each other."

"I'll ask you again, what have you got against me and Goku?" Daisuke asked Chi-Chi.

"How could you?" Chi-Chi demanded, glaring at Daisuke and then at Goku. "Both of you, as long as I live, I will never forgive either of you for this."

"I don't understand, we've never met before. You must be confusing me with somebody else," Goku said from the sidelines.

"Don't be stupid, you are Goku aren't you?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"Last time I checked," Goku answered.

"Who is that girl?" Krillin asked.

"She looks really mad right at both Daisuke and Goku," Yamcha said.

"She makes for a lovely warrior," Roshi said.

"Not with that mouth," Bulma countered.

"Right, little miss angry over there needs an attitude adjustment," Oolong said. Chi-Chi growled and ran towards Daisuke. Despite the flurry of kicks she sent at her opponent, Daisuke dodged and ducked each attack. She caught a spin-kick before stepping over Chi-Chi's leg with one leg, using the other to kick her opponent back a few steps.

Chi-Chi held her hands out flat and began to strike at Daisuke with chops. Once again Daisuke dodged every strike before jumping out of the way of a kick. "Seriously, what have I done to make you made?"

"Don't act like you're innocent you thief," Chi-Chi answered, running towards Daisuke. She came down with another chop, but Daisuke avoided the blow. A following assault was blocked, but the force pushed Daisuke backwards. "Uh, am I missing something here?" Goku asked in confusion.

"They're fighting about you I think, but what about you?" Yamcha asked. Daisuke and Chi-Chi then began to run side by side as Daisuke tried to figure out Chi-Chi's problem with her and the accusation of her stealing Goku.

"How about you just tell me what the deal is and then we can talk about this?" Daisuke suggested.

"Did Goku tell you about the promise he made to me!?" Chi-Chi asked Daisuke who took to the air. Chi-Chi leapt after her.

"What promise would that be?" Daisuke asked.

"Did I promise her something?" Goku asked, still confused at what was going on.

"That's right, how about when I'm done beating this hussy I'll jog your memory?" she shouted at Goku before beginning to throw kicks at Daisuke in the air.

"Whatever problem that girl is having, she is a good fighter. Her techniques resemble the style of the Turtle School," Roshi said.

"How could that be?" Puar asked as Daisuke and Chi-Chi landed back on the stage.

"Alright, I've had it. Tell me right now what your problem is with me and Goku," Daisuke demanded.

"You seriously don't know!?" Chi-Chi shouted, and Daisuke nodded. Turning her gaze on Goku, she growled. "And you don't remember anything?" Goku shook his head. "Fine, I'll tell you both about the promise he broke; he said I would be his bride…he promised to marry me!" Roshi, Puar, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha yelled in shock.

"Say what?" Krillin asked, looking at Goku. Daisuke was silent, but was full of inner turmoil.

"You mean to tell me that Goku promised to marry you?" Daisuke asked quietly, and Chi-Chi nodded. Daisuke turned her head towards Goku. "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS GOKU!?" she shouted at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Uh, hey Krillin…what's a bride?" Goku whispered, making Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha fall over, Chi-Chi and Daisuke following suite. "Please tell me."

"A bride roughly translates to your life is over!" Krillin replied, getting back to his feet.

"Goku, a bride is a woman who is about to be married!" Yamcha correct, pushing Krillin out of the way.

"I think my definition was more accurate, it means you have to live together for the rest of your life," Krillin said.

"Live together, with her? When I said that, was I conscious?" Goku asked Chi-Chi who growled. "How can I marry someone when I don't even know their name?"

"I'll be happy to give you my name, if your girlfriend manages to beat me," Chi-Chi said with a confident smirk.

"Enough with the games, let's finish this so I can beat up my boyfriend for being so stupid," Daisuke said. "Honestly, just what was he thinking?" Privately, Daisuke reassured herself that if Goku didn't even know what a bride was, there was no way he meant that promise to bind them together.

"At the pace you're fighting, you'd be lucky to land a punch at all," Chi-Chi replied.

"You really believe that?" Daisuke asked before smirking at Chi-Chi. "Well then, allow me to show you just how badly you're outmatched." Everything was over in an instant. Daisuke blurred forwards, shocking Chi-Chi, before appearing in front of her. A solid kick sent Chi-Chi flying backwards and out of the ring. Daisuke then walked to the edge of the stage and smirked as Chi-Chi sat up, holding her head. She glared at Daisuke who said. "I win. Now, tell us all your name. Well, I already know it myself; unlike Goku, I don't forget a face. Isn't that right Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox King?"

"Wait, did Daisuke just say Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he remembered the young girl wearing a pink helmet. It had been many years since he had met her as a kid.

"I think she did," Krillin said.

"Now I remember her; she's the girl we ran into when Master Roshi used the Kamehameha Wave to destroy the Ox King's castle to get one of the Dragonballs," Bulma said as Oolong grinned.

"I knew it was her all along," he said.

"ARGH!" Goku shouted in realisation. "Now I remember, I did say it. Back when we were children, I said I wanted a bride."

"That's right, I was there," Chi-Chi said, getting back onto the stage.

"But…I don't think you understand. I thought bride meant something to eat," Goku said, walking over to Daisuke and Chi-Chi.

"Something to eat?" Chi-Chi groaned as Bulma, Puar, and Oolong fell over stunned. "Then the promise you made is a mistake?"

"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying," Goku answered.

"That's true," Daisuke said with a sigh. She lifted her head and stared into Goku's eyes. "So Goku… what are you going to do?" "A promise is a promise," Goku said, and Chi-Chi smirked at Daisuke before Goku continued. "But my heart means more than a promise that I didn't even mean to make does." He turned and walked over to Daisuke who looked at him in confusion. "Daisuke, ever since I first met you I knew there was something different about you, only now do I realise what it is."

"Goku, what're you saying?" Daisuke asked him.

"What I'm saying is this. Daisuke Motomiya, will you marry me?" Daisuke's eyes widened and tears begin to form in her eyes. She tried to speak, but her voice failed her. She simply nodded her head.

"Yes…yes I will marry you," she finally said in nothing but a whisper but everyone heard it and began to cheer and applaud.

"Let's hear it for Daisuke and Goku!" the announcer said, and the crowd's cheers grew louder. Chi-Chi frowned, body stiff. A close look would reveal that she was shaking slightly and her eyes were glistening. Without a further word, she walked off into the tournament building. Daisuke kissed Goku on the lips as he picked her up bridal style and walked back into the building behind the arena. The others, stunned at this turn of events, followed.

"I wonder how many kids we'll have," Daisuke said once she and Goku were inside the building. The young man looked confused for a moment.

"Kids?"

"Remember the birds and the bees I told you about?" she asked, and Goku nodded before his eyes widened.

"Oh, you mean…" he trailed off, and Daisuke giggled and nodded.

"Yep, two or three will be just fine for me," she said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is all happening so fast," Goku protested.

"Tell me about it, but it will all be worth it in the end," Daisuke told him, and he smiled.

"Man, am I really seeing all of this?" Krillin asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, you are," Yamcha answered.

"Yamcha, your match is up next, right?" Daisuke asked, and he nodded. "Be careful and keep your guard up, your opponent is no ordinary warrior." Yamcha nodded before walking back out to the stage.

"Now I don't feel like fighting," he mumbled as Piccolo floated down from the roof and landed in front of Yamcha. The green fighter let loose a chuckle.

"Ready?" Piccolo asked.

"Ready," Yamcha answered, clenching his fists.

"I'm waiting attack at your leisure," Piccolo told him.

"Oh don't worry I'll attack and when I do you'll wish you never entered this ring." "He's powerful," Tien said to Roshi who nodded.

"And very dangerous," the hermit agreed.

"Say what you will, you're still a loser," Piccolo told Yamcha.

"We will see who loses," Yamcha replied as he held his hand out, making an upwards facing open palm. He placed the other hand around his adjacent arm for support. Yamcha concentrated as he began to gather the surrounding energy into his open palm and it took the shape of a yellow-orange sphere

"What's he doing?" Krillin asked.

"He's channelling Ki into a sphere above his palm," Daisuke answered, somewhat impressed. "He sure has grown stronger since the last time we saw each other."

"Behold my ultimate attack, Spirit Ball!" Yamcha shouted. A moment later he launched the energy sphere at Piccolo.

"That's it?" he asked, jumping above the sphere, but Yamcha smirked and held out his index and middle finger. With a motion, the Spirit Ball turned around in mid-flight and headed back towards Piccolo. He turned his head and fired a Ki blast from his eyes at the ball, destroying it. Yamcha vanished in a blur of motion and appeared behind Piccolo and punched him, sending him flying through the air.

"Incredible!" Goku exclaimed as Yamcha landed on the ground and Piccolo flipped upright.

"You're not as pathetic as I thought, this might be fun yet," Piccolo said before diving towards Yamcha. The human fighter sidestepped and watched as Piccolo landed.

"Darn, I wasn't able to harm him," Yamcha grumbled.

"After an exciting aerial assault, both Yamcha and Junior have brought the battle back to the ring," the announcer said. Yamcha ran towards Piccolo who dodged the charge. Continuing to press the assault, Yamcha chased after him and they exchanged a combination of punches before Piccolo flew into the sky.

"He doesn't give up," he growled as Yamcha followed after him. Unfortunately he was kicked by Piccolo, sending him crashing to the ground.

"He'll fall out of bounds!" Goku shouted, but as Yamcha was about to hit the grass he suddenly stopped, making Piccolo's eyes widen while the crowd gasped in awe.

"Incredible, he learned how to fly," Krillin said.

"Yep, he's definitely gotten stronger," Daisuke agreed.

"Amazing," Roshi said in awe as Yamcha floated back onto the stage.

"Nice Yamcha, when did you master that move?" Tien asked as Piccolo landed on the stage while the crowd muttered quietly.

"I must admit you've surprised me, your skills and techniques are adequate for such a limited mind. I congratulate you. Forgive my bias, I see now that I can afford to show you a little," Piccolo said.

"Show me what?" Yamcha asked.

"My true power, unrestrained," he answered, and Yamcha chuckled.

"Real power? Okay, let's see it," he said, and Piccolo's eyes widened. His muscles began to bulge and grown in size.

"Don't listen to him Yamcha, he's bluffing because he's scared!" Bulma cheered.

"No she's wrong. Yamcha, he is very dangerous," Daisuke warned him.

"Don't worry, I got this," Yamcha replied as Piccolo smirked and chuckled at him.

"Daisuke, how powerful is Junior?" Krillin asked.

"We're about to find out I think, but I believe even stronger than King Piccolo," Daisuke answered him.

"Amazing, his spirit energy is so strong I can actually see his aura," Tien thought, looking at Piccolo. The green fighter's aura was actually visible.

"Be smart Yamcha, take this chance I'm offering you to withdraw. Challenging me is a mistake," he said.

"In your dreams," Yamcha said, making Piccolo smirk before he laughed. Yamcha gritted his teeth and ran towards Piccolo who raised his cape. Yamcha began to punch at it, but none of his strikes hit Piccolo himself.

"You are amusing," Piccolo said.

"Where's that real power you were talking about?" Yamcha asked, continuing his assault.

"Feisty aren't you? Are you sure you're ready for it?" he asked.

"I can handle anything you can dish out. Come on!" Yamcha shouted before Piccolo jumped over him.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit. I won't kill you yet," Piccolo told him. "Not yet at least, but soon you will interfere with my plans for world domination and that is when I'll strike. You will cease to exist," he finished mentally as thunderclouds began to loom overhead, lightning striking everywhere.

"What is he going to do?" Yamcha thought before his eyes widened. Piccolo threw his arm forward and it extended towards him. It grabbed his ankle.

"What in the-!?" Daisuke shouted.

"Yamcha, move!" Tien shouted, but Piccolo pulled Yamcha towards him and punched him, sending him flying towards the wall. Yamcha then bounced off the wall and flew towards Piccolo whose eyes widened. He leaned back and kicked Yamcha, sending him flying into the air.

"You should have quit," Piccolo said before jumping after Yamcha.

"This will be my last shot," he thought before cupping his hand. "Ka-me-ha-me…."

"It's over Yamcha!" Piccolo shouted, appearing behind Yamcha who turned to face him.

"HA!" he shouted, firing the Kamehameha. Both were engulfed in a bright flash of light as the beam flew into the sky, but Piccolo had vanished just in time to avoid the attack. "Where did he go!?"

"Behind you Yamcha, it's a trap!" Daisuke shouted.

"Looking for me?" Yamcha heard Piccolo ask before he slammed his fists on Yamcha's head, sending him crashing down to the stage. He landed hard, cracking the stage and breaking some of the floor. The crowd gasped in shock.

"Yamcha," Roshi said in worry as the thunderclouds passed and Piccolo landed on the ground.

"How disappointing, I didn't want to kill him. Not before breaking every bone in his body." Suddenly Yamcha's hand twitched and he began to pull himself to his feet, shocking Piccolo. The crowd cheered. "No, it can't be."

"This fight isn't over yet," the announcer said before Yamcha fell onto his butt.

"That's better, I'm done," he said.

"After showing more stamina than most fighters could hope to muster, Yamcha has decided to stand down," the announcer said. "Therefore Junior wins the match." he said and the crowd booed as Daisuke ran over to Yamcha and helped him stand.

"You did amazing Yamcha, you've improved a lot," she complimented, and he nodded.

"The only thing missing was a win," he groaned as Daisuke helped him off the stage and the crowd cheered.

"Now that is what I call self-improvement, Yamcha you have grown so much since you began your training under me," Roshi thought, thinking back to when Yamcha was training with him at Kame House. "You should feel proud Yamcha, I certainly do."

"Who would have thought that runt would put up such a struggle. Conquering this world will be thought than I thought," Piccolo thought, clenching his fists.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. Goku vs Tien and Krillin vs Hero

Goku vs Tien and Krillin vs Hero

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Okay folks, the arena is now repaired and we can get on with the next match of Tien Shinhan versus Son Goku," the announcer said, and sure enough some workers had just finished repairing the broken tiles where Yamcha had landed in his fight with Piccolo. "At this time will both fighters please make their way to the arena?"

"Good luck Goku," Daisuke said smiling at her husband-to-be, and Goku returned the smile.

"Thanks, how about a good luck kiss?" he asked chuckling, making Daisuke roll her eyes before she quickly kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Now get going." Goku then walked down to the arena with Tien following. The crowd cheered as both took their places opposite one another.

"I don't think this match is going to be pretty," Oolong said as he watched both men.

"I wonder how strong their training has made them since the last tournament," wondered Roshi as he too was eager to see this match.

"Unlike these dullards, I'm not so easily impressed," Piccolo said, walking off to get a better spot to view the match.

"Those dullards might surprise you," Hero thought with a smile.

"This is a match I've been looking forward to since the last tournament Goku. I want to see just how strong your training with Daisuke made you." Goku chuckled at Tien's comment.

"And now let the match begin!" the announcer shouted, and both men shot towards one another. Tien threw his elbow forwards while Goku raised his knee to block the blow. A quick shift caused Tien to shift into a barrage of fast punches, but Goku dodged each strike before back flipping and jumping into the air. Tien followed a moment later. "It looks like this fight has taken flight," The announcer said as the crowed looked up into the sky. Tien held his hand out and fired a Ki blast towards Goku who swatted it away and chuckled before Tien rocketed towards him at incredible speed. Upon reaching Goku, both began to throw punches at one another.

"Wow, look at them go," Yamcha said as he, Daisuke, and the other remaining participants watched the fight.

"They've certainly gotten a lot stronger since the last tournament that's for sure," Krillin said in agreement, and Daisuke smiled as she watched Goku fight.

"Whoa, using astounding force Tien Shinhan has caught up to Goku, and now the two are trading punches in mid-air!" the announcer shouted as he looked at the fight through a pair of binoculars. The fight continued in the sky until both fighters headed towards the ground, still exchanging blows. As they reached the arena, they jumped away from each other. Landing on their feet, the two charged towards each other again before both vanished from everyone's sight.

"Tien Shinhan, Goku!" Roshi shouted, caught off guard by the two fighters disappearing.

"In a strange twist, both opponents have gone invisible but we can still hear their eerie sounds of combat," the announcer said, and sure enough, the sounds of Goku and Tien fighting echoed around the arena.

"For humans they're awfully imaginative," Piccolo said as he watched the fight continue.

"Where did they go?" Krillin asked, looking around.

"They moved so fast even my ears can't keep up," Yamcha said, while Daisuke smiled as she watched the fight. The two fighters returned to view and grappled in the middle of the arena.

"Whoa, Tien Shinhan and Goku are practically are each other's throats," the announcer said as Goku leaned back and kicked Tien in the midsection, sending him into the air where he vanished and landed on the ground. He charged towards Goku, but the black-haired fighter jumped over Tien and flipped before landing on his feet. Tien suddenly appeared behind him and threw a punch, but Goku vanished, causing Tien to look around before finding Goku standing off to the side.

"About time you found me, did you get lost?" Goku asked with a grin. Tien panted as he regained his breath.

"It doesn't get any more exciting than this folks, Goku and Tien Shinhan standing toe to toe in intense combat. The way it looks now, this match could go either way. Let's just hope they don't disappear again," the announcer said.

"I disagree, one of them clearly comes up short. Tien Shinhan has an uphill battle if he looks to defeat Goku with his usual tactics. Despite all that running around, he hasn't lost his breath," Roshi said. "He has learned to control his energy, conserving just enough to stay ahead of Tien. Such power, if I weren't wearing glasses I'd wouldn't believe my eyes."

Goku ran towards Tien and threw a series of punches and kicks, but Tien blocked or dodged each strike before vanishing and appearing behind Goku. As he threw chops at Goku, the black-haired fighter was forced on the defensive. Tien abruptly found himself surprised as Goku jumped over him and landed before shooting towards himself. Goku rammed his head into Tien's stomach, sending Tien crashing into a wall. Running towards Tien, the man burst out of the rubble just in time to grab Goku and deliver a head-butt, him sending crashing through the opposite wall. The crowd cheered while Goku held his head.

"I never knew your hard head could be so painful," he groaned, looking at Tien.

"The most effective weapons are those that are least expected," Tien replied before running towards Goku. He blurred from sight and appeared right in front of Goku who slid under his legs and grabbed his ankles, forcing Tien to land on his hands. Tien twisted his body around and flipped Goku, and throwing him away. Goku flipped, landed on his feet, and jumped over Tien, placing his hand on his head and causing Tien to growl. He tried to hit Goku, but missed and his opponent grabbed him from behind, causing the duo to swap positions.

"It appears that this fight will be decided by the one who has the strongest will to win," the announcer said as both Goku and Tien began to glow, the ground cracking beneath them. A flash of light emanated from Tien, throwing both fighters away from each other, and the crowd cheered as both landed on their feet.

"The crowd seems entertained, but they wouldn't know a good fight if it kicked them in the head," Piccolo grumbled.

"Well done, I'm amazed by your level of skill. You were already near perfection three years ago, but now it seems your training with Daisuke has increased your skill level beyond that of what you were last time," Tien complimented.

"Thanks, but you should really save that praise for yourself," Goku replied.

"But seriously, there is one skill I've improved upon that you can't even keep up with, and it just so happens that it is the most important for a successful attack," Tien told Goku who looked slightly worried. "And that is the skill of speed!" With that, Tien jumped high into the air and Goku followed shortly after.

"There they go again," Bulma said as she watched them both jump into the air.

"Once more Tien Shinhan and Goku take their battle to the skies!" the announcer shouted as Goku reached above the clouds, looking around for Tien but unable to find them. Suddenly he turned and threw a kick at an attacking, Tien but he vanished before he could be hit.

"Your eyes are still working Goku," Tien said, appearing behind Goku who turned to look at him just before he vanished and appeared again somewhere else. "I'm impressed, I'm moving at terrific speeds and yet your eyes are still able to track me. But just because you can see me doesn't mean you can react in time." Goku turned just in time to see Tien drop an elbow into the back of his neck, causing him to fall down to the arena with a crash. Tien appeared and began to attack Goku who was unable to keep up with the newfound speed of Tien. He was then kneed in the face, sending him flying towards one side of the arena where Tien charged after him. Goku flipped over him again, but he was unable to rest or react as Tien was once again on the attack. He blurred from view several times before striking Goku.

Goku vanished from sight, but Tien was still able to attack him until Goku tripped and landed on his back. Barely managing to dodge Tien's blows, Goku was still able to grab his ankle and threw Tien into the sky. Tien vanished again before appearing behind Goku and kicking him, sending him flying towards the edge of the arena.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted.

"He'll be thrown out of bounds!" Yamcha added, but Goku spun around like a top and landed on the arena safe, and the crowd cheered.

"Goku, take them off!" Daisuke shouted to her fiancée, who turned to her.

"Are you sure Dai?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It is obvious that Tien's speed is greater than the last tournament, you'll need all the advantages you can get in this match."

"She has a point Goku. Face the facts; your body is slower than mine. We both know that I will win this match," Tien said. "I'm not bragging it's simply a fact."

"I admit I'm not as fast as I can be, but if you'll give me a minute…." Goku said, and Tien nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Suit yourself, if you're going to lose you might as well be comfortable," he told Goku who chuckled as he began to remove his black undershirt. It was a visible struggle.

"That's a first, Goku's struggling to lift a shirt," Krillin said, perplexed.

"Maybe the heat has gotten to him," Yamcha suggested, but Daisuke merely smiled as Goku dropped the shirt, causing the tiles it landed on to crack. Tien looked at the shirt, stunned.

"Goku do you mind if I look at your shirt?" Tien asked, and Goku nodded. Tien knelt down and picked up the shirt, but was surprised at its weight. "This thing weighs a ton, have you been wearing this for the entire tournament?"

"Yup, it was part of my training that I went thought with Daisuke and Kami," Goku answered, dropping his wristbands which were also heavier than normal. "It's not much different than Master Roshi's style, he wore a big turtle shell to gain strength. It's pretty much the same principle here."

"Your wristbands and your boots as well?" Tien asked in surprise, picking up both items of clothing.

"Can you two continue the fight? This is a tournament," the announcer told them.

"What're you guys doing?" Krillin asked as he and Yamcha ran over. "Don't worry about this stuff, we'll take care of it," he told Goku, picking up one of the boots, or at least attempting to.

"This is unlike any shirt I've ever seen before," Yamcha said holding Goku's shirt.

"How do you walk in these things?" Krillin asked Goku.

"It wasn't easy; those boots are about twenty kilos each," he answered. "My wristbands are five kilos each, and my shirt is fifty kilos,"

"That's a hundred kilos! I don't believe this guy, he'll do anything to get stronger. I wonder if Daisuke is also wearing weighted clothing," Tien thought.

"It took me a long time for me and Daisuke to carry that much; in the beginning, we both struggled to carry a few rocks," Goku said, stretching his arms and back. "But it was all worth it. Now that I'm not wearing that weight I feel lighter than a feather," he said jumping into the air. He ran around the arena and threw punches and kicks at incredible speed, shocking everyone.

"I wonder how they'll react when they learn my clothes are even heavier." Daisuke thought with a grin. "Having an enhanced bone structure is a nice perk."

"Let's go," Goku said with a grin.

"Impressive, I've never known you to show off," Tien said as the two fighters took their stances.

"The fight is back on!" the announcer shouted. Tien charged towards Goku and threw a punch, but he blurred from sight. Despite turning swiftly, Tien barely managed to lift an elbow to block Goku's own elbow strike.

"I have to congratulate you; that is, I would if I was impressed by your new speed. All that training and I'm still one step ahead of you," Tien told Goku who smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, holding up a red belt. "This belt does belong to you right?" Tien blushed before looking down to see his pants fall down, revealing his white boxers. The crowd laughed.

"What's going on here!? You stole my belt right from under me?" he asked, pulling his pants up.

"Unbelievable," Krillin said while Daisuke laughed at Tien's predicament.

"Doesn't make sense; no matter how fast he moved I should have seen him," the tri-clops thought until he remembered how Goku blurred from sight just after Tien attacked him. "I was wrong, I allowed my arrogance to blind me," he said to Goku. "I have never known a man or beast that can move as swift as you, but if you think that alone will aid you, you're sadly mistaken. Tien Shinhan will fall before no man," he then took a step before his pants fell and he tripped, causing the crowed to blush and laugh as Tien pulled his pants up.

"Here, you might have better luck if you get dressed." Goku handed the belt back to Tien who grabbed it and walked off.

"I don't need your help, just you wait, I have yet to play my best card," he told Goku.

"What do you mean? Are you planning to use the volleyball technique again or the tri-beam?" "No, I want to defeat you in this match, not blow you to a million pieces," he answered. "Besides, with that incredible speed you'd dodge the blast. What I have in mind isn't as destructive as the tri-beam, but its close enough."

"I'm not worried," Goku replied casually.

"You will not escape," Tien told him.

"Tien sounds serious," Yamcha said as Tien and Goku jumped into the air and punched one another, but the punches clashed, causing the fighters to land at their opponent's starting position. "My mistake was to believe that three eyes would catch you. These eyes have failed, so if three won't win this fight, then I will use twelve. They will see you fall."

"Twelve eyes? Make your move," Piccolo thought.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it must be," Tien told Goku as he grunted in effort and his body began to glow.

"Is it just me, or is Tien beginning to glow?" Yamcha asked.

"I see it too, it's like he's on fire," Krillin answered as Daisuke saw Tien split into two.

"If you think that's something wait until you see what is next," Tien said as both copies then split again, now leaving four copies of Tien.

"Nice move, finally some entertainment," Piccolo said chuckling.

"Incredible," Krillin murmured.

"Tien Shinhan has split into four, presumably by use of the afterimage technique," the announcer said.

"No, not the afterimage technique, this is completely different," Daisuke thought, watching the four clones attack Goku. The fighter dodged the strikes, but was clearly pressed by the sheer number of incoming attacks. Eventually he faltered, and one Tien kicked him in the chest.

"What in the world, that's not the afterimage technique," Yamcha said.

"Those punches felt real, images can't hurt people," Goku said, holding his stomach.

"Goku, watch out it's not an illusion, they're solid clones," Daisuke warned him.

"That's right, this is my ultimate technique; quadruplication," the four Tien clones said at once.

"Quadruplets, wow," Launch said.

"Hello Launch, didn't you hear him say quadruplication? It's a technique," Bulma told the blonde.

"There is a new spin on an old classic," Roshi thought.

"How'd you do that?" Goku asked Tien who chuckled.

"Right now you must be thinking how will I be able to defeat four Tiens? Well the answer is quite simple, you're not going to!" one of the clones shouted before all four charged Goku. Goku blocked a kick from one, but was kicked in the jaw by another and he flipped back.

"I'm right behind you Goku!" one Tien shouted, and Goku spun around to face him. Even as he turned, a strike sent a burst of pain through his back and he was knocked forwards. The Tien now in front of him slammed a punch into Goku's stomach, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Oh that does not look good. It looks like four Tien Shinhans are better than one. Goku looks like the beating he just received took more out of him than first thought," the announcer spoke as Goku got to his feet slowly, holding his side.

"Charge!" the four Tiens shouted, but Goku vanished and the four stopped and looked around.

"Over here!" Goku shouted, and the four clones turned around. Goku kicked one in the stomach, sending it crashing into the other three and knocking them down.

"Nice work, you caught us off guard with your speed. But with all four of us looking at you at the same time, you won't be so lucky." With that, the four Tiens each ran to one of the four corners of the arena.

"What is he doing?" Goku asked, looking at each Tien carefully. "What're you doing Tien?" He noticed the four clones each holding one of their arms up, and Piccolo smirked as he watched.

"Now!" one Tien shouted as the four clones fired a beam of energy towards Goku. Trapped with almost nowhere to go, Goku was forced to move in the only direction still left to him. The four beams collided, creating an explosion and a mushroom cloud. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a crater.

"Where'd he go, I don't see him at all, do you?" Krillin asked while the four Tiens looked into the sky.

"There!" one shouted.

"Focus!" another shouted before the four all fired beams of Ki from their third eyes into the sky. Everyone watched in worry as the four beams hit something and they heard Goku scream. He fell from the sky through the clouds he was hiding behind.

"How did he find Goku hiding in those clouds?" Krillin asked as Goku hit the arena hard, and Daisuke gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Game over," one of the clones said before he and his copies turned and walked away, but they stopped as they heard Goku shout.

"Ow!" They turned to see Goku rubbing his head in pain before he got to his feet and chuckled.

"This can't be…" one of the Tiens said in shock.

"That was a good one Tien, I'm a little sore."

"A little?" one clone asked.

"I have a feeling if we dropped an entire city on him all he would get would be a headache," another said.

"Careful, this time you won't walk away," Tien warned.

"Funny, but there won't be a second time; you won't use the same trick twice," Goku replied.

"You sure?" Tien asked as Goku stretched again.

"Yet again Goku has done the impossible. He is an honest man, but to the laws of physics he is a wanted man. As I've watched him grow over the years, it seems what makes him so special isn't his strength or speed, but his endurance; nobody can break him," Roshi thought.

"I respect you Goku, but I will win at any cost," Tien told his opponent who shrugged. "Are you really going to just shrug, I'm trying to tell you that you are in danger. You stay in this fight, I will hurt you or worse."

"I already found two weak spots in your strategy Tien, I'll be fine," Goku told him, and Tien growled.

"My technique was perfect, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Try it one more time Tien, then you'll see what I mean."

"Oh I'll do it again alright, but this time I'll use my full power. I tried to do the right thing and give you a way out of this, but you turned it down now the consequences are on your head."

"What weak spots is he talking about?" Krillin asked Yamcha.

"Maybe he hit his head harder than we thought," he answered while Daisuke shook her head.

"No, Goku's right, there are weak spots to Tien's technique. And Tien can't see them, not yet anyway."

"What're you guys waiting for, let's get this over with," Goku told the four Tien clones.

"Fine!" they shouted, running to the four corners of the arena.

"Will Goku have better luck this time, or will this move put Tien back in the winner circle?" the announcer asked.

"Now!" one clone shouted, and he along with the other three clones fired a beam of Ki right towards Goku. Again he jumped into the air, and flew right into the path of the sun.

"You can't escape us Goku!" Tien shouted as the four clones fired a Ki blast from their third eyes right towards Goku.

"I think otherwise," Goku said as he held his hands up to his face. "Solar Flare!" A bright flash of light emanated from Goku and blinded everyone except the glasses wearing Roshi and the announcer, while the four Tiens covered their eyes from the bright light.

"This is weak spot number one, your eyesight is a little too good," Goku said as he landed back on the arena.

"It seems that Daisuke isn't the only one apart from me to use the Solar Flare technique," one Tien said as he began to punch and kick at Goku with his eyes closed, but Goku dodged each strike and ran circles around Tien. "This was a bad idea Goku, you have to rely on your eyesight same as me, which means you're also at a disadvantage."

"I disagree, there are two of you behind me right? One is leading a knife-hand attack while the other is performing a right roundhouse kick."

"You guessed, how can you be sure?" Tien asked him as the flash of light began to die down.

"Lesson finished, I assume you can see clearly again? Good, then I won't need to hold back any longer," Goku said, confusing Tien.

"Holding back, how can you have been doing that while you were losing?" one clone asked.

"Your second weak spot hurts you the most, it's what cost you this match." Goku shot towards one of the clones and punched him in the stomach before the clone could react. In an instant Goku ran towards another clone and kicked him several times in the mid-section, sending him flying, before moving towards the third clone and blurring from sight. He kicked him in the stomach before punching the last clone, sending them all flying out of the ring and landing in a pile, shocking the audience before the four clones turned back into one Tien. "That's an impressive technique, I would have loved to use it on some enemies I fought, but I don't think it works in a fight like this. Not only were you split into fourths, but so was your strength."

"Good reasoning, nice to know Goku sharpened on more than just his fighting skills," Roshi thought.

"Way to go Goku," Daisuke said with a smile.

"I won't pretend I'm not wounded, but it's only my pride," Tien told Goku as the two shook hands and the crowd cheered.

"The winner of the match is Goku!" the announcer shouted over the thunderous applause.

"Alright Goku!" Krillin cheered, followed by Yamcha while Daisuke smiled happily as Goku walked over to her, and she kissed his cheek.

"That was amazing, you almost had me worried a couple of times," she told him.

"The winner of the match is Goku!" the announcer shouted over the thunderous applause.

"Alright Goku!" Krillin cheered as did Yamcha while Daisuke smiled happily as Goku walked over to her. She kissed his cheek.

"That was amazing, you almost had me worried a couple of times," she told him.

"Aw it was nothing," he replied.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we are now on to the last of the quarter-final matches; Krillin versus Hero!" the announcer shouted, and the crowd cheered as Krillin stretched.

"Wish me luck," he told his friends walking onto the arena.

"I almost feel sorry for that guy fighting Krillin," Bulma said.

"Wow, so many people," Hero said as he walked down the steps to the arena.

"I guess they'll let anyone fight these days," one member in the crowd said, looking at Hero scratching his head.

"This won't take long," Yamcha said watching Krillin take his spot opposite Hero who bowed to him.

"I am honored to be able to fight you," he said.

"Uh no problem," Krillin replied.

"I feel bad for Krillin, there is no way he'll win," Yajirobe said as he watched the fight.

"And begin!" the announcer shouted as Hero took a stance. He made silly Kung Fu sounds, making Krillin sweatdrop.

"This guy is something else," he thought. "Uh… feel free to attack me at any time," he told Hero who looked at him.

"Okay, I appreciate your kindness."

Behind the arena, Daisuke had a serious look on her face as she watched the fight intently.

"Is something the matter Daisuke?" Tien asked, looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine, I just have a strange feeling about Hero." Her words caused Yamcha and Tien to stare at her.

"What're you talking about? The guy is a goofball, what's there to be worried about?" Yamcha asked.

"Something is off. Can't you see it? No one that pathetic would make it to the finals. Sure he never had to face us, but we were not the only capable martial artists there" Yamcha and Tien frowned in thought, but pushed it away to watch the confrontation in front of them.

"That's it for the warm up, I'm ready to go," Hero told Krillin.

"Alright, go ahead, let's see what you got," he replied. Hero made stupid noises and ran around Krillin as the crowd laughed. After a few moments, Hero ran towards Krillin and swung his Krillin dodged easily and Hero stumbled and fell to the ground. Even as he did so, his leg flailed and kicked Krillin in the stomach, catching him off guard and making the bald martial artist clutch it.

"Lucky shot," Krillin said as the crowd laughed loudly. "But hey, with moves like that, who knows what's next."

"Oh, yes, thank you…wait, I mean sorry… no I'm embarrassed," Hero spluttered.

"It should be me who is embarrassed, I should end this fight while I still have some credibility…ugh I'm beginning to sound like Yamcha," Krillin thought. "Let's get back to the fight, okay Hero?"

"Uh sure," Hero said, nodding.

"I don't want to hurt the guy. I'll just kick him out of the ring." With that, Krillin jumped towards Hero and threw a kick, but Hero ducked. A sickening crunch filled the air as Krillin's groin smashed into the top of Hero's head, making his eyes grow wide for a moment. A second later he screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding his unmentionables while the crowd once again laughed.

"Oh that's gotta hurt, who would have thought Krillin could fall victim to circumstance for a second time? So much for experience; at this rate, accident prone Hero will win in no time. Since this is a self-inflicted injury, we will forgo the ten-count to allow Krillin to recover," the announcer said sniggering.

"Poor Krillin," Yamcha said.

"An accident? Perhaps, but even if it was in a sensitive spot, an ordinary person would have difficulty causing that much pain to a martial artist like Krillin," Daisuke thought, eyeing Hero carefully.

"Say that was a toughie, maybe you should have warned up first. I can give you a few pointers," Hero told Krillin who had jumped to his feet, blushing in embarrassment.

"I thought that this would be my chance to show everyone what I could do. This is not how I wanted things to go," he thought. "I appreciate the concern, but as you can see, I'm in fantastic shape!" he told Hero.

"Oh I understand. Accidents happen to me all the time, it must be very difficult struggling in ones chosen profession," Hero said laughing.

"You seem awfully confident for someone who isn't a martial artist. You don't expect to beat me do you?" Krillin asked him. "Get real, you'd need a miracle."

"Miracles happen every day. Besides, what you see isn't always what you get," Hero said. "And I've done a pretty good job so far."

"Well when it comes to luck you're powerful," Krillin replied.

"Thanks. Now are you ready for a secret?" Hero asked before blurring from sight and reappearing just as he slugged Krillin across the face, sending him flying through the air. The crowd went silent while those who knew Krillin were shocked.

"Who are you?" Krillin asked, getting to his feet.

"You were paying so much attention to my theatrics, you never realized the subtle moves I was making. Didn't your master ever tell you not to judge power based on appearance?" Hero asked. "If you take nothing else from this fight, remember the golden rule; perception is a great defense."

"I was right, it's all an act. I bet even his name is phony," Yajirobe said.

"I get it now, very clever," Krillin said. "You even fooled me."

"Yeah, I'm good," Hero replied.

"Yeah, good at lying. But I'll show you that a real martial artist doesn't need those tricks," Krillin said.

"Oh well, we'll do it your way, it's much more entertaining," Hero said as Krillin charged and began to unload a flurry of punches. "Oh, and remember this…" Hero kicked Krillin in the leg, stopping his offence. "Never leave your feet unprotected."

"Who is this guy, where'd he come from?" Roshi asked. He wasn't the only one shocked at Hero's abilities; the entire crowd was gaping at the struggle.

"I don't believe it, the fight has turned in Hero's favor; how is this possible?" Yamcha asked as Krillin attacked Hero again, only to be elbowed in the jaw. The blow caused him to stumble, holding the side of his face.

"He fights like a master," Tien thought watching the fight.

"Hurry up Krillin and take the old man down!" Launch shouted.

"I don't think it is up to Krillin, he simply has more than he bargained for in Hero," Roshi told her.

"Aw, you look spent; maybe you should take a moment," Hero said, causing Krillin to growl. He lunged at Hero with a flying kick, but Hero disappeared, making Krillin look around. "I'm right behind you little man." With that, Hero appeared behind Yamcha and kneed him in the back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"This isn't good," Tien said. Goku nodded along with Daisuke while Krillin struggled to his feet.

"Krillin can't be defeated like this, get up!" Goku shouted.

"Don't pity me, I don't need it!" Krillin growled.

"You're absolutely right, what you need is good coaching," Hero said. "You're out of your league, I'm much stronger than you. Just between you and me, I'm not from around here," he whispered.

"No one is from around here," Krillin said.

"No that's not what I mean. I'm not from this planet, I'm a visitor," Hero said.

"You look pretty human to me," Krillin replied.

"Oh this is just a body, what you might call rented space. I inhabit this body," Hero said.

"He's an alien," Daisuke said, managing to hear Hero's and Krillin's conversation.

"He said that?" Yamcha asked.

"I can't hear anything," Goku answered, making Daisuke roll her eyes. "What's an alien doing here on Earth?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it's to simply win a tournament," Daisuke answered.

"Right thanks for the confession but it doesn't matter where you're from, it doesn't change the outcome of this fight," Krillin told Hero. "Now then, prepare for my ultimate attack." He took a stance and he bent down and brought his arms to his sides and his hands began to glow.

"Well don't go to too much trouble," Hero told him.

"What does he plan to do with that energy?" Goku asked Daisuke.

"Don't know, but it isn't the Kamehameha or any other energy attack that I'm familiar with," she answered just before Krillin threw his hands forward and fired two reddish-orange energy waves towards Hero. He easily dodged with a leap to the side, but the two waves turned around and headed towards Hero again who ran off as the attack chased him. He jumped into the air and the waves followed. Once he landed on the ground again, Krillin brought his arms down and the waves crashed into the stage in an explosion, throwing Hero off his feet. Krillin chuckled before Hero righted himself and charged towards him, elbowing him in the chest and sending him flying through the air until he hit the arena wall and landed on the grass.

"He…he lost…." Yamcha said, stunned.

"Uh…the winner is Hero!" the announcer shouted, and the crowd cheered.

"No way," Goku said in shock while Daisuke frowned and looked at Hero before gasping.

"I can't believe it, I know him, I've seen his true face before." she thought as Hero smiled and walked past her. He winked while Krillin walked back, his head hung in shame.

"I can't believe I lost to him," he said.

"Hey don't worry buddy, you were great," Goku praised him.

"I guess so," he replied, while Daisuke looked at Hero who once again winked at her.

"I know who you are….Kami," she thought, watching Hero walk away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. Goku vs Hero: The Semi-Finals Begin

Goku vs Hero: The Semi Finals Begin

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, now that we have narrowed it down to just four competitors, we can begin with the Semi-Finals!" the announcer shouted, making the crowd roar in excitement.

"This should be exciting, I can't wait to see who we're going to fight," Goku said, eagerly awaiting to find out who he would face.

"Don't get too overconfident Goku; who knows, you might be facing me once again, and history has a way of repeating itself," Daisuke said with a small grin.

"Now who is getting overconfident?" Goku asked, causing his fiancée to smile before turning serious and she walked towards him. "Uh…did I say something wrong?"

"No, I need to tell you something Goku." She leaned in and whispered. "Hero isn't who you think he is."

"What do you mean? I know you said he was an alien, but I don't see how that's got anything to do with him if I end up fighting him." Before Daisuke could say anything, the announcer spoke again.

"And now, for the first match of the Semi-Finals, Son Goku versus Hero!" Goku's eyes widened and Daisuke chuckled.

"Careful what you wish for in future Goku, you might just get it."

"Uh, so can you tell me before my match starts?" Goku asked. Hero walked past him and Daisuke, who in turn eyed him cautiously before turning to Goku.

"All you need to know is to take this fight seriously. Be careful, don't let your guard down for any reason, and don't be fooled if Hero pulls any of his antics. Oh, and Hero is Kami. Have fun," Daisuke said, pushing Goku onto the stage before he could react.

"Wait Hero is who!?" he asked.

"Hero is me, who else would I be?" Hero asked, thinking Goku was talking to him and causing the young man to sweatdrop.

"Uh, sorry, wasn't talking to you," he said sheepishly before turning to Daisuke. "Come on Daisuke, seriously? It can't be him can it?" he pleaded desperately.

"Whenever have I lied to you Goku?" his fiancée asked with hands on her hips.

"Uh, when you farted during meditation with Popo and said it was me and not you?" Goku asked back innocently, making Daisuke facepalm.

"That doesn't count! Now pay attention, you're about to get kicked in the face!" she shouted. Goku turned just as Hero's foot was about to kick Goku's block off, but he ducked under the kick before flipping back.

"Close one," he thought.

"I swear he is so naïve at times. I wonder if it's not too late to let Chi-Chi marry him," Daisuke thought before shaking her head. "What the hell did I just think, there is no way in the name of Kami that I would let that floozy marry my man," she thought. A moment later a blush passed over her face once she realised she called Goku her man. It would be true after the tournament though. Suddenly Daisuke noticed Piccolo was still on the roof, watching the fight intensify. Goku ran towards Hero, throwing a punch which was blocked and countered with a leg sweep, causing Goku to jump over it. Unfortunately the move left him open for Hero to send a punch right into his stomach, sending him flipping through the air. A moment later Goku landed on his feet.

"Daisuke was right, I need to keep my guard up if I want to win this match to fight her or Piccolo," he thought, holding his stomach momentarily.

"Well that was a nice warm up, wouldn't you say Goku?" Hero asked, his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, what do you say we get on with the real fight?" Goku replied and his opponent nodded.

"I'd say that's a good idea." Hero vanished and appeared behind Goku in a blur, prepared to deliver a chop to the back of Goku's neck. His attempt was blocked by Goku who then grabbed Hero's arm and pulled him closer before elbowing him in the chest.

"Nice counter Goku," Daisuke said as the fight continued with Goku and hero exchanging punch after punch before Goku jumped, sending a kick to Hero's head, but he caught the foot and pivoted. With a swing of his arm, Hero sent Goku flying away, and he rolled across the stage before skidding to a stop.

"Was that all you had Goku? I'm disappointed, I thought you trained harder than that. Perhaps you were just slacking around and ogling Daisuke's behind?" Hero asked nonchalantly, making Goku blush and cough embarrassed while Daisuke's face flushed red in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"So that's why I felt eyes staring at me when I was stretching," she thought before feeling entirely difference eyes on her. A glance showed Piccolo looking down at her with a smirk.

"Uh, Daisuke, why do you keep looking at that guy? You can't really be worried about him, can you?" Krillin asked her.

"I'm not worried about losing if that's what you mean; honestly I'm thrilled to face him because I want to see how my training has paid off."

"He defeated Yamcha without much effort," Krillin pointed out.

"No, he didn't. He did defeat Yamcha, but I saw that he actually had to try harder than he expected to have to," Daisuke replied.

"He did seem to be caught off guard at how much skill Yamcha possessed," Tien said as the fight continued. Goku charged Hero, and as he threw a punch, he blurred from sight with incredible speed before appearing behind Hero. Slamming an elbow into his back, Hero was sent skidding across the floor before he stopped and jumped to his feet.

"Looks like they're evenly matched," Yamcha said. However, both Daisuke and Goku knew better.

"Kami's not going all out; either he's holding back….or possibly possessing a human body has limited his power to the point where he's about as strong as Goku," she thought. "Sure he's more skilled, but skill isn't everything."

Meanwhile, on the stage, Goku had come to the same conclusions about Kami's decrease in power. "Maybe I do have a chance."

"Is something wrong, my boy? You seem perplexed," Hero said.

"Actually, I was just wondering about you. You seem weaker for some reason, you're not as strong as you were when I last saw you," Goku replied.

"So you noticed already? You're smarter than you were three years ago, Goku."

"Does this guy know Goku?" Bulma asked, watching the fight.

"Evidently so, though I didn't know any of this," Roshi answered.

"Tell me why you came here. It can't be to see how strong Daisuke and I have gotten, you saw us about a week ago before we left to come to the tournament," Goku said to Hero.

"You're right my goal isn't to see how strong you've both gotten under my teachings, but rather to stop Piccolo's reincarnation," he replied. Barely a moment passed before he ran towards Goku and threw a barrage of strikes, each of which was blocked by Goku.

"But why though?" he asked. "Daisuke and I are more than strong enough to defeat him without you having to jump in."

"Be that as it may, I cannot allow her to fight him. She will allow him to live after defeating him, placing the world at risk. I must be the one to kill him.

"But Daisuke wouldn't do that Kami. She knows the risks of letting him live," Goku tried to reason as they continued to fight.

"I trust her a great deal. She has potential, as do you, but this is my duty. If I die, then Piccolo will also die," Hero informed him, shocking him.

"Then we can bring you back with the Dragonballs, can't we?" Goku asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"There is so much you don't understand, or not yet know, but you will soon," Hero answered before kicking Goku in the stomach, sending him towards the edge of the arena. He appeared in front of Goku in a sudden burst of speed before attempting a kick, only for the strike to miss due to Goku vanishing and appearing behind Hero.

"Wow, Goku was so close to being thrown out of the ring by Hero, yet somehow was able to escape at the last minute due to sheer speed," the announcer said.

"I'm sorry Kami, but for your own good I can't let you go through with your plan," Goku told him.

"How sad. I had hoped you would see reason, but alas it seems the only way for me to get past you is to defeat you." Hero ran towards Goku again, throwing punches and kicks which Goku blocked before countering with a spin kick to his gut, sending him skidding back.

"Time for me to show off my new move," Goku said, crouching down.

"Then let's see it," Hero told him.

Outside the ring, Daisuke continued to watch the battle, brows furrowed in concern. Sensing eyes on her yet again, Daisuke turned to see Piccolo standing atop the tournament building, looking down. With a scowl, she leapt up to the building's roof and walked towards Piccolo. They stood there in silence for several moments.

"I will kill you," he said abruptly. "You and your friends will die here and today. Then my reign will begin anew."

"Words," Daisuke scoffed. "You had more difficulty than you thought you would with just Yamcha, and both Goku and I are much stronger than that."

"You act as if I actually needed effort to beat that pathetic bandit," Piccolo sneered. "Being surprised that I needed a fraction of my power to beat him doesn't change that I only used a fraction."

"More words," Daisuke spat. "You're just like your father, and just like him I'll stop you."

"We'll see."

Beneath them, Goku prepared to renew the offensive. With a blink of an eye, he rushed forwards and slammed his elbow towards Hero's torso, immediately following up with a barrage of powerful strikes. Despite his ceaseless attack, every single blow was deflected and turned aside by his opponent, an honestly interested expression on his face. The final attack, a strong punch towards Hero's abdomen, was blocked with crossed arms and sent Hero skidding back several feet.

"You're amazing Hero," Goku said, panting from exertion. "To have stopped that so completely..."

"You've become much stronger," Hero commented. "But it's time we finished this." Barely a moment after the words left his mouth, Hero charged forwards. He threw a punch at Goku's face that the black-haired fighter barely managed to block. Immediately Hero followed up with planting a knee in Goku's torso, causing him to double over.

Grabbing Goku's neck with one hand, Hero hurled his stunned opponent out of the ring at high speed. Moments before he would crash into the wall surrounding the arena, Goku caught himself in the air and sped back towards the stage. Even as he landed, Goku placed his hands in the Kamehameha position and started charging an attack. "I'm stopping you here, Hero!"

Hero opened his palms and put his hands above his head, palms facing Goku and fingers in opposite directions. "I won't let even you stand in my way Goku," he told him. Yellow energy began to charge in his hands.

Above, Piccolo gritted his teeth. "That attack…" he thought to himself.

"Ka-me-ha-me… ha!" Goku screamed, and the wave burst from his hands towards Hero.

"Masenko!" Hero countered, a large beam of yellow Ki plunging forth to meet the Kamehameha. The two beams collided with a roar, struggling against each other. Neither attack gained ground, and both fighters began to sweat as they exerted more and more energy against the other.

"You're skilled Hero, but this is it!" Goku shouted. "Hah!" He began to focus even more energy into his Kamehameha and the beams slowly pushed back towards Hero.

"I won't let anyone stop me from fixing my mistake, not even you Goku!" Hero shouted back, raising his voice for the first time. The energy from him swelled as well, matching Goku's attack.

The clash between the beams grew brighter and brighter until a huge explosion ripped through the arena from the combined force, knocking back both fighters. The two were blown to the arena floor where both lay motionless. Neither stirred as the announcer began to count down. The battle… was over.

The end of the chapter

read and review


	27. The Final Showdown Begins

The Final Showdown Begins

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"I still can't believe it folks, for the first time since I have been the announcer of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, both competitors are unable to answer the ten count," the announcer said to the stunned crowd. Goku and Hero lay unconscious in the centre of the arena after their energy waves cancelled each other out. "Therefore, for the first time ever, the next semi-final match between Daisuke and Junior will now be the Championship Round of the Tournament."

"Goku!" Daisuke shouted, jumping down from the roof of the building and landing beside Goku. She helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh….I'll be fine Daisuke. I'm just exhausted right now, but I'll be back up in a bit," he answered with a grin, making Daisuke smile back.

"You idiot, you could have really hurt yourself and Kami if things went bad."

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah right, you're lucky you didn't kill yourself by using up all your Ki in that last attack," Daisuke said, helping off the arena stage to the others.

"What about Kami?" Goku asked, making Daisuke looked over at Hero to see him stir. The man sat up and looked around at the crowd, which began to applaud him much to his visible confusion.

"Did I miss something, is this where the Martial Arts Tournament is?" he asked.

"Yes it is, you must have banged your head pretty hard or something," Daisuke answered, holding back a laugh.

"Uh, I better find a seat," Hero said running off. "This makes no sense! All I was doing was getting some pickles and soda," he mentally rambled.

"Hey dad!" Hero stopped to see a young boy jump out of the crowd. "What a great fight!"

"What?" he asked his son.

"I didn't know you could fight; I have the strongest dad in the world," his son answered happily.

"Next up is the final round as Daisuke and Junior battle for the championship. The most spectacular, unprecedented match is set to take place here today, so get ready! The fight will begin after a ten minute intermission," the announcer said.

"Intermission is for weaklings," Piccolo said, walking off the rooftop.

"I'll be right back," Roshi said before leaving Bulma and the others.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked.

"How should I know, but he's been leaving every five minutes," Oolong answered.

"Knowing that old man like I do, he's probably gone off to find a date," Launch said, making Oolong laugh.

"Put a sock in it or so help me I will!" Bulma shouted, silencing Oolong.

"Sure, gang up on the pig," he grumbled. A loud rumbling sound echoed throughout the arena as storm clouds gathered, blocking out the sunlight as lightning blasted across the sky.

"Almost fitting that thunderclouds gather right before the next fight," Daisuke said, earning a nod from Goku.

"Are you ready for lots of pain? I do hope that Kami covered that in your training," Piccolo said, appearing beside Daisuke and Goku.

"Oh don't you worry about me. You should be more worried about yourself," Daisuke told him.

"What're you going to do, kill me? That would kill Kami as well. Tough choice isn't it; kill me and Kami along with me. Or allow me to live and risk me killing you, your friends, and conquering the world," Piccolo said before walking away, laughing even as rain began to pour.

"For once, I'm confused Daisuke. Explain," Roshi said, walking over along with the others.

"Yeah, Junior obviously wants to rip you to pieces, so what's the history between you two? Tell us what's going on," Yamcha said.

"I gathered from his bad looks and bad attitude he is one of King Piccolo's tribe," Tien said.

"Come on Daisuke, tell us? Or aren't you allowed to say anything?" Krillin asked the duo.

"Don't be silly," Yamcha said.

"It's complicated to explain guys," Goku said as Daisuke breathed out slowly.

"Junior is King Piccolo," she said.

"But that's impossible Daisuke, I saw you destroy him," Tien said.

"You're right Tien I did kill him," Daisuke replied, thinking back to when she obliterated King Piccolo in their final battle. "But according to Kami, when Piccolo created one final egg before his demise, he put his entire essence into that egg. Junior hatched from it which means he's Piccolo reincarnated. To make matters worse, his power seems to be even greater than what his father's was. One way or another, I have to find a way to defeat him," Daisuke said as lightning arced across the sky again with a thunderous roar.

"I'd never thought we'd have to face another Piccolo; no matter what we do, he always seems to return," Roshi said.

"That is true," Kami said walking towards them causing Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Roshi to look at him in fear.

"Piccolo…." Roshi whispered.

"That's not King Piccolo Master Roshi, that's Kami. The one who trained Daisuke and I for three years after the death of King Piccolo," Goku told his master.

"That is correct," Kami said.

"But how can we trust him, and where did he come from anyway?" Krillin asked.

"I am the one who possessed Hero so that I could get close to Piccolo. Alas, it seems I underestimated my student's will to win," Kami explained.

"But who are you exactly?" Tien asked.

"Piccolo and I were once one and the same. Piccolo was the evil within my heart, so I cast him out. Thus King Piccolo was born, and it has been that way ever since," Kami said. "We are connected; if one of us dies, than the other will share the same fate."

"But that's crazy," Krillin said.

"It's the truth Krillin," Daisuke told him. "The only way that Piccolo can be defeated is with the Evil Containment Wave. If we kill him, Kami will die."

"Then what do we do?" Krillin asked trembling in fear. "Only Roshi and Tien can use the Evil Containment Wave, but they can still mess it up and die. And fighting him together with our combined strength still wouldn't be enough."

"With all the training me and Dai have been doing, I'm going to have to disagree," Goku said confidently, and Daisuke nodded.

"To bear such a burden upon one's shoulders, it is unfair," Roshi said with sorrow.

"Don't worry Roshi, I know that I can defeat him," Daisuke replied confidently.

"So you have a plan?" Tien asked her.

"Of course, beat Piccolo down until he cannot move even a finger," she answered, making the others sweatdrop.

"So in other words, you have no plan?" Krillin asked, causing Daisuke to pout.

"That was a plan, and it's gonna work. Now if you'll excuse me, I think the intermission is about to end." With that, Daisuke walked off to the arena stage.

"Good luck Daisuke, I believe Junior thinks you are the only threat to his plans of conquering this world," Roshi said.

"That's quite a story," Piccolo said, making everyone except Daisuke look at him leaning against a wall. "When it comes to being a nuisance, Daisuke excels. No one is more troublesome than her. Perhaps your saviour would have a little glimmer of hope had she not been so lazy during her training," he said chuckling, and Daisuke turned to face him. "Your friends think you have skill, but we both know the truth; you were just a little girl who got lucky. But three years is a long time, and I've grown stronger," he told Daisuke, and she almost heard King Piccolo speaking as well.

"You're not the only one," she replied, causing Piccolo to laugh.

"Keep up the brave façade; it's only a matter of time until I send you from this world. It and all your friends will be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it. The intermission is over; come, it is time to fulfil my destiny," he said, walking away as the clouds parted, allowing the sun to shine once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your patience is about to be rewarded as the final match of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin. Please welcome the contestants Junior and the reigning and defending champion from the last tournament, Daisuke Motomiya!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered loudly. "Who will be the next master of martial arts?"

"Don't worry about your friends Daisuke; once I kill you, I'll send them into oblivion as well to join you," Piccolo said, walking onto the arena stage.

"Forget about what he said Daisuke, you can beat him," Krillin encouraged her.

"I won't let you down." Daisuke removed her blue shirt showing a tight and form fitting black tank top underneath and handed the shirt to Goku. "I'll be back, I wouldn't want you to become a grieving husband before we're even married," she said before kissing Goku on the lips and walking onto the stage.

"She used weighted clothing as well?" Tien asked Goku who nodded.

"The crowd is getting extremely anxious and it's no surprise. Both of these competitors have one thing in common; they're both super human. Get ready folks, because this fight is going to be a big one," the announcer said.

"You should feel honoured that I am your executioner," Piccolo said, removing his cape and throwing it away.

"Ready on my mark, begin!" the announcer shouted as the gong sounded, causing both Daisuke and Piccolo to roar. They charged towards each other, blocking the other's strike. Daisuke punched with her other hand, but Piccolo blocked and thus began a fierce and even exchange of punches and kicks, Daisuke's friends watching on in worry. Daisuke threw an elbow that was blocked by Piccolo, who then caught her other hand. Pulling his spare fist back, he threw an uppercut, hitting Daisuke in the jaw and sending her flying backwards. However, she flipped and landed on her feet before kicking behind her, hitting Piccolo on the jaw as he appeared there, sending him towards the edge of the stage.

Both Daisuke and Piccolo suddenly became blurs, and continued their fight with the crowd unable to follow. The sounds still echoed through the area along with the fighters' grunting.

"It's an even match," Roshi said.

"You're right," Tien replied, looking into the sky where the fight had moved. Daisuke and Piccolo landed back on the stage, returning to visible view. Piccolo smirked before holding his arm out which suddenly extended towards Daisuke. She caught it and spun around, throwing Piccolo into the air who righted himself. He was unable to gather his bearings because Daisuke thrust her fist upwards at him and an invisible wave of pressure knocked him back. Daisuke jumped into the air and flew towards Piccolo. He smirked, turning and fired an energy blast from his hand, hitting Daisuke directly and sending her falling towards the stage. Immediately afterwards, Piccolo fired another blast, hitting her again. As she neared the stage, he held both hands out and fired rapid fire Ki blasts that bombarded her body and caused debris and smoke to fly everywhere.

When the smoke finally cleared, Daisuke was lying in a crater. Piccolo landed in front of her with a cruel smirk. "It seems that Daisuke is down for the count," the announcer said as he began to the count.

"Daisuke get up!" Krillin shouted in worry.

"Those blasts hit Daisuke straight on," Yamcha said before he noticed Goku smiling. "Why aren't you worried Goku, your fiancée just got blasted point blank."

"Because I know Daisuke, it's going to take much more than that to keep her down."

"I hope you're right Goku," Tien said.

"Nine….." the announcer said, but before he could finish the count Daisuke got to her feet with a smirk.

"I can't believe it, it's like her skin is made of steel I don't see a single scratch on her," Roshi said, astonished.

"I told you she was okay," Goku said, smiling at Daisuke.

"Was that the best you had Piccolo, I'm still standing. The only really damage you did was to my shirt," Daisuke told Piccolo, looking down at her tank top that was slightly torn.

"Playtime is over," Piccolo said, and Daisuke chuckled.

"Your ego is so bloated I'm amazed it fits in the ring. I'm going to enjoy taking you down a few pegs." Piccolo chuckled.

"Why don't you leave the one liners to me?"

"My pleasure."

"That's it Daisuke, keep Piccolo babbling so you can recover," Roshi said.

"Yes, quite clever," Tien agreed with the Turtle Hermit.

"Are you going to keep babbling or can we get back to the fight?" Daisuke asked Piccolo, clenching her fists.

"You should be careful for what you ask for!" Piccolo told her, clenching his own. Both fighters remained still, confusing everyone.

"What're they doing, aren't they supposed to be fighting?" Yamcha asked in growing concern before slowly electricity arched from Daisuke and Piccolo's fists. Both their bodies began to glow, causing the wind to turn into a gale. Wind and electricity erupted from their bodies surrounding them. Both charged, and the barriers surrounding them clashed, fighting for dominance. Both were zapped by the others' barrier. Daisuke screamed pulling her arm back as her Ki began to surround her. The same thing happened with Piccolo who pulled his arm back and roared, throwing it at Daisuke. Both clashed elbows in a flash of light.

Piccolo pulled back before beginning to attack Daisuke with ferocity and incredible speed. Daisuke did the same, and both blocked and dodged. She leaned back, avoiding a punch before throwing her own, but Piccolo avoided it before punching her in the stomach. She rebounded quickly and the exchange continued until Daisuke and Piccolo grabbed the other's hands in a test of strength.

Daisuke's eyes widened as she saw Piccolo's eyes glow red, and she ducked just as Piccolo fired beams of Ki from his eyes before retaliating by kicking Piccolo in the face, making him stumble back. However, he maintained his positon by extending his arms, still holding onto Daisuke's hands. He twisted them, sending Daisuke onto her back. Piccolo lifted her up and slammed her into the ground. She jumped to her feet, breaking free from Piccolo's grip followed by her hitting him in the jaw with her knee. Landing on the ground, she blurred from sight and vanished with a trace.

"Whoa, after an incredible exchange, Daisuke has once again vanished," the announcer said while Piccolo looked around, trying to find Daisuke.

"Good plan for Daisuke to do this, it keeps Piccolo guessing, leaving him unable to retaliate," Roshi said.

"Daisuke is very good at disappearing; her speed is incredible," Tien said, his three eyes looking around for Daisuke.

Piccolo roared, throwing his elbow out to the right and hitting Daisuke who suddenly appeared. The blow struck her face, sending her flying through a wall beside Krillin and the others, causing it to collapse. Piccolo laughed.

"Daisuke, you alright?" Krillin asked before noticing no one was under the rubble. "She's gone again."

"Where is she!?" Piccolo demanded before he heard a whisper behind him.

"Right here." He turned only to be kicked in the face by Daisuke, sending him flying before he flipped and landed on his feet. A moment later he felt Daisuke punch him in the stomach as she appeared in front of him and began to punch Piccolo repeatedly.

"That's it, punch him!" Oolong cheered while Piccolo stumbled backwards. Daisuke appeared behind him, and when he turned around, she jumped and kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying back. He stopped with a flip and jumped into the air, hovering and growling in anger. He wiped blood from his mouth.

"That was one big mistake human!" he roared at Daisuke.

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" she shouted back.

"Up until now I've tolerated your insolent behaviour. Now you must pay, you just sealed the fate of your race!" he shouted, holding his hands out. He cackled evilly while his hands began to glow.

"Stop it, this is between you and me Junior!" Daisuke shouted. "Everyone get down!" she shouted to the people around.

"What's wrong?" Krillin asked.

"Watch as your precious people are crushed under the weight of my blast," Piccolo shouted.

"Leave them alone, it's me you want!" Daisuke told him as he continued to charge his attack laughing madly. "Get down here you coward," she said before flying into the air.

"That's right, look into the eyes of your killer!" Piccolo shouted, firing a massive energy blast which headed right towards Daisuke.

"That's it, aim for me," she said. She caught the blow on her hands. Gritting her teeth at its strength, the beam forced her back to the arena floor and began to push her through the tiles. She a roar of effort, he managed to deflect the blast, causing it to fly towards a nearby mountain range where it erupted in a massive explosion. The ground to shook and when the flash of light faded, a massive cloud of smoke rose into the air before clearing to reveal a gigantic crater and nothing else remaining.

"Why won't she just die?" Piccolo growled as he saw Daisuke land on the stage.

"This is getting way out of hand Junior!" she shouted in anger while the crowd cheered at Daisuke for saving everyone's lives.

"That was only a mere glimpse of my power I can destroy you at any time," Piccolo told her.

"Fine then how about I show you something from me to you. A Super Kamehadoken!" Daisuke replied, cupping her hands. "KA…..ME….." she said as a bright sphere of white light appeared in between her hands.

"A super Kamehadoken?" Yamcha asked in awe.

"Daisuke wait, if you kill Piccolo you'll kill Kami as well!" Roshi warned, and Daisuke looked over at Kami before she growled and nodded, cancelling her attack and causing Piccolo to laugh.

"Too bad you can't kill me Daisuke, but think about it, at least I can kill you instead. Be honest, at times like this you wish you were the bad guy. I am unstoppable, I've already won this battle!" he said, causing Daisuke to snarl. "You stand there so defiant, but I've seen your heart and it bleeds for all these pathetic weaklings who call you hero. You're just as spineless as they are."

"Then come down here and fight me!" Daisuke challenged him.

"Stay calm," Goku said to himself.

"You don't get it, I am the superior being here, so I call the shots. In one fell swoop, I can obliterate your kind off the face of the planet. Afterwards I will usher in a new age where I rule supreme."

"Leave these people alone and come down here if you're so tough," Daisuke challenged.

"They will all die!" Piccolo replied, holding his hands out again as he began to charge another energy blast.

"That energy….watch out Daisuke," Roshi said.

"Damn it, what can I do….I have to risk it. After all, I can use the Dragonballs to restore Kami's life like I did with Goku," Daisuke said before cupping her hands again. "KA…..ME…." once again a bright sphere of white light appeared in between her hands.

"Aren't you forgetting something, you need the Eternal Dragon to make a wish come true and he was destroyed three years ago!" Piccolo roared, firing the huge energy blast right towards Daisuke.

"You're right Junior; however, the dragon was resurrected three years ago once I killed your father. HADOKEN!" Daisuke shouted, firing a gigantic beam of Ki towards Piccolo's attack, and the two beams clashed, battling for dominance. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"How is this possible? I am invincible!" Piccolo shouted as his beam was overpowered by Daisuke's, engulfing him in a brilliant flash of light and destroying the building from the shockwave alone. The flash of light died down, revealing a large cloud of black smoke.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	28. The Fall of a Demon

The Fall of a Demon

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Is it over?" Krillin asked as the building behind him and the others collapsed.

"Daisuke?" Goku asked, noticing his fiancée hadn't moved from her spot and was unharmed. He sighed in relief.

"She won," Yamcha said happily before Roshi looked at Piccolo.

"No, she didn't," he said, and Yamcha and the others looked to see the smoke clearing and Piccolo still alive. Only his outfit and turban were ruined.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Daisuke said, looking at a visibly angry Piccolo.

"You have failed; you think your simple parlour tricks could destroy me? But as you can see, I'm still here."

"Yeah, I know. Are you going to float up there all day, or can we continue this fight?" Daisuke asked, and Piccolo obliged, floating down to the stage and still growling in anger.

"Time's wasting, so go ahead and impress me." The two fighters stared each other down.

"I don't like this," Goku said, tone brittle with nerves.

"Daisuke launched a devastating attack that was nothing short of spectacular. However, by extreme luck or extreme stamina, Junior has survived and he doesn't seem happy," the announcer said before looking at Piccolo closer.

"What if everyone recognises him?" Tien asked.

"Then things are about to get ugly," Yamcha answered.

"Ya know, he looks a lot like King Piccolo," Launch spoke up, and the people around her looked at her before looking at Piccolo. He began laughing.

"That's King Piccolo, we're doomed!" a member of the crowd shouted, which caused the crowd to begin panicking.

"Silence you worms!" Piccolo shouted, silencing the crowd. "I am King Piccolo reincarnated! Let it be known throughout the world, once I have defeated Daisuke I will be your King once again. Not only has King Piccolo been reborn, but his reign of terror as well." He resumed laughter, causing the crowd to panic and flee for their lives, leaving only Daisuke and her friends, along with Kami and the Ring Announcer.

"What, did you say Piccolo?" King Furry asked a soldier who had ran into his office.

"Yes sire."

"The horror…I must warn the public." King Furry thought.

"Well this is just perfect, something we didn't need," Goku said, but Daisuke smiled at the turn of events. The announcer looked around the entire area to find it deserted, causing him to freak out and jump over the wall.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, if you can hear my voice. Run, it's true; the fighter known as Junior is in fact King Piccolo," he shouted frantically.

"Alright, break time is over. No more distractions," Piccolo said.

"Bulma. you and the others get out of here. I can't do this with you still in harm's way," Daisuke told her friends.

"Okay," Bulma said.

"Sorry, but it looks like you've just lost your audience," Launch told the announcer before leaving and walking over to the others.

"Daisuke, get out of there," Krillin pleaded with her.

"Sorry, but I have to fight him. I won't let this world be destroyed."

"Why don't you reserve passing judgement until you've seen my latest technique?" Piccolo replied before the ground beneath him started to shake, sending debris into the air. Piccolo's body began to glow.

"This isn't good," Tien said. Moments later he was proven right as Piccolo grew in size until he was a giant, leaving Daisuke looking up at him in shock.

"Whoa, that's big," she said.

"From up here you look very small," Piccolo said, laughing.

"Isn't that against the rules!?" Launch asked, shaking the announcer.

"I'm afraid there's no rule about getting bigger," he answered.

"We left the rules a long time ago," Bulma said as Daisuke got ready to continue the fight. Piccolo threw a punch that Daisuke jumped to avoid before Piccolo swung his other arm, trying to swat her away. He missed when she flew out of the way.

"I'm allergic to flying debris!" Bulma shouted angrily while Daisuke continued to dodge Piccolo. He continued his efforts to stomp on her until she was right by the edge of the stage, and Piccolo threw a punch towards her. She dodged, appearing behind Piccolo who threw a kick at her. In an instant she blurred from sight.

"Nice speed," Roshi praised.

"Missed me!" Daisuke shouted before Piccolo suddenly swung his arm, sending Daisuke crashing to the ground. She groaned.

"Daisuke wake up!" Bulma shouted while Piccolo walked towards the prone Daisuke.

"Get out of the way, hurry!" Krillin shouted.

"Say goodbye," Piccolo said, lifting his foot to squash Daisuke.

"Let me help Daisuke!" Tien shouted, causing Piccolo to look at him and allowing Daisuke to get to her feet.

"No Tien, this isn't your fight," she replied.

Tien's eyes widened. "Are you crazy Daisuke? This isn't the time to think about the match! The world is at stake!"

"You're right. If it was just the match, I'd say that we all jump him. But I was the one who defeated the first King Piccolo. I want the chance to close this chapter myself, one on one. If I lose, you and the others are up Tien. So save your strength."

"Quite the speech. You'll lose more than your life, puny human, by the time I'm through with you," Piccolo sneered.

"Junior has accomplished an amazing feat; he's increased his size without reducing his speed," Roshi said.

"Your size doesn't intimidate me and it won't help you," Daisuke told Piccolo.

"Are you certain of that?" he asked her.

"You bet I am." She ran in between Piccolo's legs, avoiding blasts of energy Piccolo fired from his mouth. Jumping into the air, she kicked him in the back of the knee, making him fall onto his butt. Daisuke grabbed one of his fingers.

"Amazing," Tien said in awe, watching as Daisuke threw Piccolo over her head and he landed on the other side of the stage.

"Only she could do something like that," Goku said with a chuckle.

"Did your training include a course on how to defy the laws of physics?" Roshi asked Kami.

"What do you mean Master?" Krillin asked confused.

"After expending a great deal of energy with her Kamehadoken, she was able to topple a giant," Roshi answered.

"You insolent maggot," Piccolo growled, getting back to his feet before he continued to try and punch Daisuke. She barely managed to dodge each attack and jumped back when Piccolo punched at the ground. Quickly, she ran up his arm before jumping and kicking Piccolo in his right eye, making him roar in pain, holding his injured eye and falling to one knee. Daisuke leapt at Piccolo again, but at the last moment he opened his uninjured eye and fired a beam of Ki at her knee, making her wince and fall to the ground.

"That was a good try but it won't do you any good," Piccolo said. He lifted his foot up and crushed it down on her even as she struggled.

"She was a good warrior," Oolong said sadly before he and the rest saw Daisuke lifting Piccolo's foot, Piccolo trying to keep her underneath.

"You can do it Daisuke!" Goku encouraged her.

"Don't give up!" Yamcha shouted.

"I'm not going to be squashed like some common fly," Daisuke growled, pushing Piccolo away and he landed on his butt, growling at Daisuke.

"I hate you!"

"I told you that your size didn't matter. All it's done has made you a bigger target," Daisuke replied with a small smirk, infuriating Piccolo.

"You think one lucky throw is an accomplishment!?" he demanded, standing up.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to get taller?" Daisuke squeaked, and she was proven right as Piccolo's body arched with electricity before growing even larger.

"What do you think?" Piccolo asked.

"We're in trouble," Tien said.

"Unbelievable, he's as big as a volcano and he's about to erupt!" the announcer screamed as he and the others ran for cover.

"Daisuke, show him that size doesn't always matter," Goku told her, making Piccolo laugh.

"It is over!" he declared, his evil laughter echoing. "Daisuke, where is your confidence now?"

"Given Junior's size it would be hard pressed to call this a match; at any moment this can turn into a slaughter," the announcer said.

"My fingernail is bigger than your entire body, give up runt," Piccolo demanded. Daisuke simply smiled.

"Are you kidding, I was waiting for this very moment; the bigger they are the hard they fall Piccolo," she said, jumping into the air and avoiding Piccolo's foot when he tried to stomp on her. "Hey ugly, open up!" As Piccolo opened his mouth to curse her, Daisuke made her move. "Hadoken Barrage!" Her arms became blurs as she fired Hadoken after Hadoken into Piccolo's mouth and down his gullet.

"What is she doing?" Krillin asked.

"She's using Piccolo's size against him," Goku answered with a smile as Daisuke continued to fire Hadokens into Piccolo's mouth. She stopped when Piccolo began to choke and cough up smoke. He fell to his knees.

"You little pest!" he growled before shrinking down to his regular size.

"That's better. How's it feel being small again? Daisuke mocked him.

"Shut your mouth."

"Calm down, the veins in your forehead are about to burst take a chill pill." Piccolo charged towards Daisuke before vanishing completely. Daisuke followed, leaving the spectators visibly stunned.

"What incredible speed, I'm not sure that even I could keep up," Kami murmured.

"Up there!" Goku shouted, making the others look up to hear the sounds of Daisuke and Piccolo continuing their fighting, and all that was seen were flashes of lights or brief flickers. Piccolo kneed Daisuke in the stomach before she punched him in the face hard. He returned the favour, drawing some blood from Daisuke's lip. She threw an uppercut, knocking Piccolo back before he retaliated with rapid fire punches, leaving her unable to defend herself and knocking her towards the ground.

"Kamehameha!" she shouted, flipping around and firing twin Kamehameha waves from her feet. The move blasted her back up to a shocked Piccolo, allowing her to strike with a spinning uppercut that sent Piccolo falling along with Daisuke.

"Amazing," Krillin said.

"She used her feet for the wave," Tien said.

"A move only the most disciplined masters can achieve, but it allows one to free ones hands for combat," Roshi explained, watching as Piccolo fired energy blasts from his antenna, hitting Daisuke and causing her to fall and land on the stage. Piccolo flew towards her.

"He got me by complete surprise. His father never did anything like that," she said to herself.

"No," Kami said, watching as Piccolo neared Daisuke. Just before Piccolo could punch her, Kami intercepted the punch.

"You are too weak and too old to defeat me old timer," Piccolo growled.

"You forget your place, Piccolo. Daisuke, join me and together we will defeat him," Kami said to Daisuke who shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer Kami, but as I told Tien, this is my fight," Daisuke replied.

"What are you saying? I'm here to help you," Kami said, looking at her.

Daisuke paused for a moment. "Three years ago, Piccolo was responsible for the destruction of nearly everything I cared about. I know I'm not the only one, but I deserve the chance to put Piccolo down again, before he can hurt anyone else. If I lose, you and Goku are the only ones who can fight Piccolo. Please, let me have this."

"Is that so?" Kami asked her.

"You should know how I feel. Weren't you planning to do the same thing before Goku stopped you?"

"Why are they talking, the entire planet can be destroyed if Junior isn't defeated. What is there to discuss?" Krillin asked Roshi.

"Very little, I am sure. A true warrior does not contemplate the fate of the world, only the strength of his enemy. To him, nothing exists beyond the battlefield; he only knows victory and defeat," Roshi answered while Daisuke stood in front of Kami. Kami took a deep breath, and then stepped to the side.

"Very well Daisuke, you will have your chance. Don't die."

"Are you done yet? Or should we have an official time-out?" Piccolo mocked her.

"No, but feel free if you're tired….it looks like your antenna are drooping," Daisuke replied, slightly out of breath.

"Now Daisuke before we proceed thinks this through very carefully, if we act now we can stop him together we may not get a second chance," Kami advised her.

"Thanks for your concern but I've made my choice Kami. This is something I have to do alone," she replied.

"Kami," Tien called out to the guardian who looked at him. "I know you mean well but Daisuke is an accomplished fighter. She's saved the world before."

"Don't worry. We're a team, if things get too bad, we'll take Junior out together," Krillin said, causing Piccolo to laugh.

"Good one, your friends are so loyal and foolish; a bunch of inept weaklings coming to the rescue of their idol. I'd pay zeni to see that."

"I'll show you inept!" Yamcha shouted, trying to jump towards Piccolo, but Bulma held him back.

"You're way out of your league pretty boy, and you know it," Piccolo told him.

"I hate to admit it but Junior is correct, Daisuke, Goku, and perhaps Kami are the only ones who can keep up," Roshi said.

"It took you fools this long to realise my supremacy?" Piccolo asked, laughing.

"Listen Daisuke, I still think you're making the wrong decision; going up against Piccolo alone is folly, but if you insist, don't stop until he is exterminated. I will fall as well, but you can revive me using the Dragonballs," Kami told Daisuke who nodded.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kami," she said as Kami walked back to the others.

"You really think you'll win? Stop lying to yourself," Piccolo told her.

"Your threats don't worry me, I've already seen your best technique," Daisuke replied.

"Hardly. You haven't seen anything yet," Piccolo growled.

"Daisuke, such a strange young woman. Her strength, it's unfathomable. She seems to be getting strong and stronger every time she fights. Her power has increased to such a degree that she's even surpassed me. I didn't noticing it until now. If she is to become the warrior I know she can be, I have to give her the room to grow. She must face Junior alone," Kami thought.

"Your arrogance is astounding, do you really think you can beat me?" Piccolo asked Daisuke.

"Yes."

"You fool! Are you simply so moronic that you can't comprehend the impossible odds before you? I am infinitely stronger than what I was three years ago!" Piccolo shouted.

"Three years is a long time, and you're the fool if you think I haven't changed as well," Daisuke replied.

"Be quiet!" Piccolo bellowed, firing a beam of energy towards Daisuke.

"Can't you come up with anything new?" she asked, jumping over the attack. However, she turned to see the attack had changed direction and was headed right for her. "I stand corrected." Jumping into the air, she watched as the energy wave flew after her. She dodged and watched it turn around again and continue chasing after her. "Kamehadoken." She cupped her hands and fired a wave of white energy, shooting her in another direction, but again Piccolo's attack followed after her.

"It's no use you will never escape me!" he shouted, watching as Daisuke continued to try and shake her pursuer before landing on the stage.

"What're you doing!?" Goku shouted before Daisuke winked at him. She ran towards Piccolo, the attack right behind her, until she skidded to a stop in front of him, smirked, and jumped to the side. Piccolo screamed as his own attack struck him in a massive explosion.

"Where's Daisuke?" Tien asked as the smoke cleared, showing Daisuke still intact.

"She's alright, thank goodness," Roshi answered.

"I don't believe it, look; Junior's hurt," Krillin said, and he was right as Piccolo's left arm was heavily bleeding and limp.

"I didn't know it was possible to move like that," Yamcha said.

"Give it up Piccolo, you're wounded, you can't fight like that," Daisuke told him, but he smirked and ripped his injured arm off in a shower of blood, stunning everyone.

"Oh I'm gonna be sick," Oolong said, covering his mouth. Piccolo roared, clenching his remaining fist, and a brand new arm emerged, replacing his recently discarded one.

"He can grow his arm back? Now that's scary," Krillin said, shaking in fright.

"Just give up, you can't hurt me and you can't stop my power. I am invincible, you will be the first to witness my destiny," Piccolo told Daisuke, placing his arms on their opposite as veins began showing all over his body. A huge aura flowed from his body while he roared.

"Get out of here! It's not safe here, leave! Move it!" Daisuke shouted to the others. "Get as far away as fast as you can!"

"I've never seen so much power summoned at one time," Goku thought.

"He has to be getting desperate to go to such extremes," Daisuke thought.

"Junior seems to be absorbing our energy making himself stronger," Roshi said.

"It seems that Junior is using some strange technique that absorbs the energy of anything in its path. Somehow it's draining his opponent while making him stronger," the announcer said.

"The audience has left, you idiot!" Bulma shouted in his ear.

"Didn't any of you hear me!?" Daisuke asked the others. "Run away as far as you can, get of this island, hurry!"

"I'm not leaving you Daisuke!" Goku replied.

"Just go already, I'll hold him!" Daisuke shouted.

"Daisuke, this is madness. You can't stay here, you must come with us. I know how much stopping Piccolo here means to you, but you have to turn away give up before it's too late. There's no more time," Kami told her as the ground began to crack and split with a tornado forming around Piccolo. A sphere of energy surrounded him.

"This is it, take cover!" Daisuke warned.

"I've got to save my friends," Tien said flying into the air. "Tri-Beam!" He fired his main attack at the ground, creating a large hole. "Everyone, take cover in this hole. We won't do Daisuke any good if we're all dead."

"You heard him," Goku said, heading for the hole with everyone else.

"Daisuke, you have to get out of there," Krillin told her.

"No."

"You fool, this will be your end; you can't fathom the power you are facing. If you did, you'd be on your knees, begging for mercy," Piccolo told her.

"No way, get ready to lose," she replied.

"Conceited mutt, I'll enjoy breaking you," Piccolo said, and Daisuke crouched and crossed her arms, and began to glow. She knew that raising her own Ki to its highest level was the only way she would survive this. Piccolo unleashed his attack, a growing sphere of destroying light burning it's away across the island, obliterating it with the force of a nuclear blast, leaving a mushroom cloud once the blast ended. "I have won…" Piccolo said chuckling, while Krillin pulled himself out of the hole and screamed, seeing nothing but a barren wasteland.

"Daisuke?" he asked before seeing Daisuke still standing. Her entire front was red with burns, and her clothes were in tatters that barely concealed her body. "Daisuke!" Piccolo looked at Daisuke, and horror worked its way into his soul.

"Surprised to see me? You'll need more than that to defeat me, Piccolo."

"But that's impossible, you should be dust!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"She's alive!" Krillin shouted to the others.

"It's a miracle," Kami said, stunned.

"That's my Daisuke alright," Goku said with a smile.

"Get over here if you're ready for more," Daisuke said.

"No…no…it's not fair!" Piccolo shouted.

"Amazing, she took that blast head on and she doesn't even look singed," Tien said, in wonder.

"That's Daisuke for ya, she's not going down so easily," Goku said.

"You've used up all your energy and every dirty trick in the book, but you can't get rid of me. I'm still here, and I'm going to win," Daisuke told Piccolo, clenching her fists, and she shouted.

"This is going to hurt," Piccolo said, an uncharacteristic note of resignation in his voice.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot," Daisuke said before she charged Piccolo. Jumping, she kneed him in the jaw before continuing to kick him in the face and chest repeatedly. She landed and delivered a spinning uppercut, making Piccolo stumble back. She finished with several jabs to his abdomen, and a heavy punch to his stomach, making him roar in pain.

"That had to hurt," Tien said as Piccolo fell onto his back and Daisuke jumped into the air.

"KA-ME-HA-ME….." Daisuke said, as a sphere of blue Ki appeared in her cupped hands.

"Incoming!" Krillin shouted as everyone dived for cover.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Daisuke shouted, firing the Kamehameha at Piccolo who began to scream, watching as the wave hit him dead on and creating a bright flash of light. Daisuke landed on the edge of the crater where Piccolo was now laying after the Kamehameha hit him.

"Now might be a good time to start counting," Daisuke said, a note of wry amusement in her voice, and the announcer rang over.

"I don't know why she's even wasting her breath," Tien said as the others began to celebrate.

"Oh my…is he? He's not moving…do you think he could be…."

"He's not that vulnerable," Daisuke told him. "Not that it really matters, but it _would_ be cool to win the tournament. Announcer?"

"You're right. I'm still, alive so that means so is Junior. He's asleep. Might I suggest you begin counting before he awakes?" Kami advised the announcer who nodded and began to count. The others joined in while Daisuke watched Piccolo closely, and on the count of nine, his head shout up and he fired a beam of Ki from his mouth towards Daisuke. Her eyes widened; she didn't have enough time to raise her Ki to a level that could block that attack. Desperately, she lifted her left arm up to try and shield herself.

Daisuke felt Piccolo's energy blast collide with her arm and she screamed. Agony poured into her as the blast stripped away flesh and muscle, searing it to the bone. When the destructive light faded away, what had become of Daisuke's arm became revealed. Short of a bloody tatter or two of muscle strands, Daisuke's arm had been stripped to the very bone, revealing her metal bones for all to see. Eyes wild with pain, Daisuke starred numbly at her arm.

"Daisuke!" Goku shouted in horror while the others were stunned. Piccolo began laughing as he walked towards Daisuke.

"Hanging on until the bitter end, how considerate. Your time is up, end of game. You made a good run at it but now it is over. For the crimes committed against King Piccolo, it is my honor to serve justice!" he then swung his arm down in a knife-edge chop towards Daisuke. To everyone's shock, she lifted her arm to block the blow. The source of their shock wasn't that she blocked it, but that she did so with her metal arm. "But how?" Piccolo spluttered. "With your muscles in that condition, you shouldn't be able to move that arm at all!"

"Good thing my body isn't normal, otherwise my arm would be history," she grunted pushing Piccolo back allowing her to fully stand. "Had I not blocked that attack, I'd most likely be dead. As for my arm… well, there's an advantage of having an arm made of 'living metal.' I can manipulate it by channeling my Ki through it." She took a deep breath. "Unfortunately," she thought to herself, "it's somewhat draining to do, and I'm tired. Also, I can't channel Ki attacks through it. No more Kamehamehas."

"It doesn't matter if you're still standing, victory shall be mine," Piccolo said, snarling at her.

"Then by all means, bring it on," Daisuke replied before Piccolo kicked her metal arm, knocking her down, but she got back up. Her vision blurred slightly through the pain, though her thoughts remained strangely lucid.

"After all the hard I put into renovating this place, the least you could do is stop leaking on the floor," Piccolo taunted before he charged and elbowed Daisuke in the jaw, knocking her down. He jumped into the air and drove both his knees into Daisuke's legs, making her scream in pain yet again.

"He broke her legs!" Krillin shouted, not knowing that Daisuke's entire skeleton was made of a metal too strong to break easily.

"That's it, I can't watch anymore," Oolong said, covering his eyes.

"I'd like to thank you. Seeing you writhing around in pain in the dirt means more to me than you can imagine," Piccolo told Daisuke. "It is time for me to deprive you of your life Daisuke." He flew high into the air above a prone Daisuke.

"He's going to kill Daisuke, we have to help here!" Krillin shouted.

"What do we do?" Tien asked.

"Goku, you can save Daisuke by killing me. Piccolo will die as well," Kami told Goku who was hesitant. "If you kill me then you can call the Eternal Dragon later and bring me back to life later," Kami said, closing his eyes and waiting for Goku to strike.

"Don't!" Daisuke told him. "I know I can win."

"You can't even move that's just impossible!" Krillin shouted.

"You're strong Daisuke, but Piccolo has taken everything you can throw at him and stood back up," Kami said as Piccolo began to charge his final attack.

"Relax and enjoy your death; you've nowhere else to go!" he told Daisuke, firing a powerful energy wave towards Daisuke. Everyone closed their eyes as the attack hit, creating a powerful gust of wind that blew everyone away. Piccolo panted before beginning to laugh evilly and landing on the arena floor. "It's done. It's too bad you were obliterated, I would have liked to have kept some of you as a souvenir."

"Daisuke…" Goku whispered sadly.

"I've won, Daisuke is no more. The world is now mine to do with what I wish, a new age will soon dawn on the earth; one marred with suffering and pain for all mankind," Piccolo exclaimed.

"You're gonna pay for this," Krillin growled.

"She deserved better than this," Roshi said.

"There is no need to grieve for your fallen friend because you will all be joining her shortly," Piccolo told them.

"Up here slug face!" a voice shouted and everyone looked into the sky as did Piccolo to see Daisuke flying towards him.

"What impossible!" Piccolo shouted.

"I told you I would win," Daisuke said, kicking Piccolo in the chest and sending him flying back. He skidded across the ground. "Is it over?" she asked no one in particular. "I _know_ I broke something there. Speaking of which, is he out of bounds?"

"There's… not much left," he answered.

"Can you tell….have I won?" Daisuke asked.

"Well….it appears that Junior is out of bounds. The winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament is Daisuke!" the announcer shouted and Daisuke grinned.

"How's that for a bonus? Defeated a wannabe tyrant and became a tournament champion in one swoop!"

"Alright!" Krillin shouted as everyone ran over to Daisuke. Goku arrived, first helping Daisuke to her feet.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I'm in agony. My arm is killing me and my legs hurt," she answered bluntly, noticing Yajirobe walking over. "I have no idea why I can still talk to you calmly. Hey Yajirobe, can I have a Senzu bean?" she asked.

"Fine," he grumbled, tossing a bean to Daisuke who caught it. She ate the bean and to everyone's amazement flesh and muscle began crawling down her metal arm gruesomely, and most of the viewers looked away, a little nauseated, and her arm finally regrew flesh. Her other, lesser burns had also vanished.

"Okay, that is cool as well as gross," Krillin said.

"Looks like I'm the two-time champ!" Daisuke said with a cheer, actually bouncing a little.

"I didn't know those beans could heal you as well as fill you up," Yamcha said to Yajirobe.

"Well, I still can't figure out why they taste like fish," Yajirobe said, Daisuke saw Kami standing over Piccolo with his arm raised.

"Kami no!" she shouted, intercepting Kami and catching his arm.

"Get out of my way," he demanded.

"No, first tell me what you're planning to do," Daisuke said.

"He is still alive. The earth will never be safe so long as he draws breath; you know the danger he poses," Kami replied. "Pure evil can never be tamed."

"But if he dies, you will die along with him, there has to be another way," Daisuke said.

"I told you that killing me doesn't matter; you can ask the Eternal Dragon to bring me back to life," Kami said.

"He is right Daisuke, trust him, his plan will work," Tien said.

"But you're Kami, are you capable of telling a lie?" Daisuke asked Kami.

"Say what?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"The Eternal Dragon and the Dragonballs were created by you, so it's safe to assume that if you're destroyed the Dragonballs will be destroyed as well," Daisuke answered.

"What did she say?" Tien asked.

"Sometimes even I will make a mistake," Kami said looking into the sky. "I created this monster, yet he's become powerful enough to surpass even me, plunging the world into chaos. I've lost more than power, I've lost my perspective; I no longer to govern this or any world."

"How can you say such things when it was you who brought our world peace again?" Roshi asked, walking towards him. "Without your training, Daisuke would never have attained the level of skill she has now, Piccolo would have won. If you didn't create the Dragonballs, these young warriors behind me would never have met. And I can't begin to count the number of people who owe their lives to these kids. When their quest began, they started as children, but overtime they grew into heroes. When the world needed saving, nine brave kids answered the call. One ball, that's all it took."

"Daisuke, you are fortunate to have such loyal friends and a wise teacher," Kami told her, and she smiled.

"Yeah, though Roshi didn't teach me anything apart from how to get beat up for peeping," she joked, making the others laugh and Roshi blushed in embarrassment.

Kami walked towards Daisuke and held his hand up. Her clothes glowed and were repaired and replaced. "Thanks Kami. Yajirobe, toss me another Senzu bean," Daisuke said.

"If you keep eating these you're gonna get fat," Yajirobe said tossing her a Senzu bean which she caught and put in Piccolo's mouth scaring everyone.

"Are you out of your mind Daisuke?" Goku asked his fiancée before Piccolo awoke and jumped back before chuckling.

"Maybe you two can be best friends!" Yamcha shouted.

"No we won't; my reason for helping Piccolo was simple. Had I destroyed him then Kami would suffer. Kami would also die if Piccolo died from his injuries. Plus, there's no injury that we could inflict on him that would be both permanent and wouldn't kill him." Daisuke took a breath. "Mark my words Piccolo, I will put you down as many times as is necessary."

"You're a moron if you think this changes anything between you and I. Mercy is a loathsome trait, and you will soon learn that I have no such weakness. When that glorious day arrives, the whole world will be mine. I'll see you real soon. Until then, I'll see you in your nightmares," Piccolo said flying off.

"I hope when that day comes you're disappointed, I've beaten you before and I'll do it again," Daisuke thought as Goku wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"You were amazing Daisuke, I'm proud of you," he whispered to her.

"Goku, not in front of the others," she whined, causing him to chuckle.

"Looks like you two have found the one thing you can't beat with fists, love, and it conquers all," Roshi told them, chuckling.

"Good work, and Tien, are you expecting a visitor?" Kami asked Tien.

"Tien!" Tien looked up to see Chiaotzu flying towards him with his head in bandages.

"Chiaotzu! You're alive," he said, embracing his friend happily.

"Daisuke, you've proven yourself worthy. In fact, I would like to offer you my job," Kami told Daisuke.

"Wha, are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a lot of confidence in you. It could turn out to be your greatest adventure," Kami answered.

"No way, I can't. It's your job and you're doing great at it, you should keep it," Daisuke replied before shouting. "Flying Nimbus!" The yellow cloud flew down and Daisuke and Goku jumped onto it before it flew off. "Sorry Kami, but it doesn't get any better than this!" she shouted at Kami.

"See you guys later!" Goku said to his friends who waved them goodbye.

The end of the chapter NOT THE STORY

Read and review


	29. A New Threat ArrivesFrom Space

A New Threat Arrives…From Space

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Daisuke dashed through the forest, looking around frantically. Why did she bring them here again? Oh, right, they loved this place. Including all of the terrifying animals that could eat them. Daisuke had made the mistake of taking her eyes off of them for just a few seconds, and they were gone. Sensing their energy was difficult, but she was quickly narrowing it down. Goku had split up so they could cover more ground.

Her eyes widened as she ran into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a huge, growling Saber-tooth Tiger. And in front of that tiger were two young children. One had mid-length black hair and his father's black eyes. He was dressed in a slightly torn robe with a hat holding the Four Star Dragonball on top of it. Next to him was a young girl with blue hair, yellow eyes, and was clothed in a small yet elegant dress with a frilly hem. Daisuke had moved into action barely a moment after registering the scene. There was no way she was letting Gohan and Azumi, her own children, get eaten by a tiger.

She kicked the tiger in the face, sending it flying into a tree. It growled at Daisuke who snarled back with her eyes glowing, causing the tiger to back down and walk off.

"Mama," Azumi said in relief while Gohan smiled until they saw Daisuke frowning at them.

"Do you have anything to say anything for yourselves?" she asked the twins, both of whom were looking at their feet. "Your father and I told you to stay right next to us. We thought something bad had happened to you both." They began tearing up.

"We're sorry mommy, we didn't mean to," Azumi said sadly as she and Gohan began crying, making Daisuke sigh before she knelt down and hugged her children.

"It's alright you two. Just don't two it again, your father and I couldn't bear it if something happened to the both of you," she told them, kissing their foreheads and making them smile. "Come on you two, let's go and find your father."

"Okay mama," they said, and followed their mother who walked out of the clearing.

Five years had passed after Daisuke had defeated Piccolo Jr. During those five years, she and Goku had gotten married and settled down in Goku's house, near a forest at the foot of Mount Paozu. Bulma had offered to make the house bigger, much to Daisuke and Goku's gratitude. Soon, Daisuke had become pregnant, and a year after the Martial Arts Tournament, Daisuke gave birth to twins. Gohan was named after Goku's grandfather who inherited a tail like his father, while Azumi inherited her mother's looks including Digimon like traits, surprising Daisuke since she didn't think her children would look like digimon.

Azumi had pointed nails that almost looked like claws and some sort of plated white tail.

"Daisuke, there you are." Daisuke was brought out of her thoughts when she saw her husband Goku running over to her and the kids. "I'm glad you're alright, all of you," he said, hugging his kids before doing so to his wife as well.

"Don't worry Goku, we're fine. Just had a run in with a sabretooth tiger," Daisuke reassured him. Over the years, Goku had stayed mostly the same personality wise, however, his outfit had changed due to Daisuke's insistence that if he was going to kick ass, he would look good while doing it.

He now wore a dark red, almost black Gi top with a metallic black tank top underneath. He also wore a pair of black fighting pants with blood red arm bands and a pair of black and red combat boots. His hair remained the messy spread that it always had, somewhat to Daisuke's chagrin.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked, causing his wife to roll her eyes.

"Yes Goku, we're fine. Now come on, otherwise we'll be late for the reunion at Master Roshi's." She pulled out a capsule and tossed it in front of her where it opened, revealing a hover car. "Hop in, we'll get there in no time."

"Oh boy," Gohan said, running towards the car with Azumi on his heels.

"Good thing Bulma helped you get your driver's license," Goku said, and Daisuke nodded, climbing into the car with Goku before it flew off towards Kame House.

In a field far away, a farmer was busy shovelling hay into the back of his pickup truck. "This job's harder than I thought it was going to be," he mumbled before looking to the sky, watching as something fell towards the earth. "What the?" he asked, watching as the object crashed not far from where he was. He got into his pickup truck and drove to the crash site. "Better bring my pea shooter." He grabbed his rifle before approaching the crater to see not a meteor, but a sphere made of steel. "That's no space rock, it's made of steel. What's going on here?" The sphere opened up and a male figure emerged before floating out of the crater and landing in front of the farmer.

"So the creatures on this planet are still alive. Kakarot has failed us," the figure said in frustration.

"You're….on…my property," the farmer said nervously.

"Is that so?" the man asked, activating some sort of device over his left eye. He laughed as a number appeared on the screen. "Your power level is five…scum."

"Don't you come any closer I'll use this!" the farmer warned as the man walked closer. He fired his rifle, but to his shock the man caught the bullet with ease. A flick of the wrist send it flying back at him, killing the farmer and sending him flying into his truck.

"Now then….Kakarot, where are you?" The device beeped. "A high power level over there, prepare yourself Kakarot!" he shouted, flying off in the direction the device was leading him. He flew over a city and scowled in disgust at the inhabitants below. "Miserable vermin."

In a desert wasteland, Piccolo stood, overlooking the barren landscape, now wearing his turban and cape once again. A moment later he turned around with a look of terror on his face. "What is that? I've never felt so much power before, it can't be Goku or Daisuke's it is too horrible. That power's easily twice my own." He saw the strange figure approaching.

"Pardon me for dropping in, I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot. I thought you were him," he told Piccolo once he landed in front of him.

"Well you thought wrong. Now turn around and leave before I get angry," Piccolo told him.

"Well, someone's having a bad day."

"Trust me, you have no idea. Now get lost," Piccolo demanded, causing the stranger to chuckle.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked, activating the device again and it beeped. "Power level five hundred and twenty two. Not too bad, I assume you're not from this planet. But you'd be a fool to attack me with such a….insufficient power level."

"Listen here, you came to me. I have no intention on starting a fight," Piccolo said.

"Oh, but I do," the stranger said with a chuckle, making Piccolo grit his teeth.

"Alright, if that's the way he wants it." With that thought, Piccolo raised his arm and fired a powerful wave of Ki at the stranger, creating a cloud of dust on impact and making him smirk. The smirk faded as the smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed opponent who laughed.

"I'm impressed you managed to singe some of my leg hairs, but allow me to show you a more effective way to deal with an opponent. It's one of my favourites, I call it a Double Sunday," he said, holding his arm up while Piccolo shook in terror. "Now then, see if you can follow this one." Before he could attack Piccolo, his device beeped. "I guess this is your lucky day green man." He flew into the air looking around. "There it is, just at the edge of my scouter's range and it's big. It must be the highest power level on this planet. It's Kakarot, I'm sure of it." He flew off in the direction, leaving Piccolo who had fallen to his knees, panting with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I don't believe it, I hit him with a lot of energy and he didn't even flinch. This guy could be a problem," he growled.

"Have you forgotten your pride Kakarot? We are Saiyans, the mightiest warriors in the entire universe. I can still remember the day we sent you to this planet as an infant. We had high hopes for you Kakarot, why have you not carried out your mission?" the Saiyan warrior said, flying through the sky. "You are a discredit to our race brother; once I find you, I'll show you what it means to be a Saiyan. Kakarot!" the alien shouted, flying through the sky at an even faster speed.

Meanwhile, at the Kame House and unaware to the danger that had arrived on the planet, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Turtle were inside as Bulma landed outside in a flying vehicle. She walked to the open door. "Hey you guys," she greeted.

"Hey Bulma," Krillin replied.

"It sure has been a long time hasn't it?" the blue haired woman asked, walking into the house.

"Yeah, but look at you, still as beautiful as ever," Roshi, who was wearing a simple green shirt and yellow shirts, complimented Bulma. She was wearing a strapless blue shirt, white shorts and shoes, and a white jacket.

"Oh you, you're impossible," she said, giggling.

"I guess you forgot about my truffles, but it is okay, I forgive you," Roshi said, chugging down a beer before Bulma surprised him with a box she pulled out from behind her back. "Goodness, you're going to spoil this old man. I'm so happy right now, I could just squeeze ya," he said lecherously, staring at Bulma's breasts and earning a whack on the head from her.

"Why did I ever think you could change?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Wahoo!" Azumi and Gohan cheered as Daisuke drove the hover car over the ocean. "So cool." They watched as some seagulls flew past them.

"So, what's Yamcha been up to these days Bulma?" Krillin asked, causing her to growl.

"That jerk, I don't even want to think about him. He made me so mad; I didn't even tell him we were going to be here today. I never want to see him again, we're finished. I mean, can you believe it? He cheated on me with Chi-Chi of all people!"

"Breaking up is hard to do," Roshi said.

"I wouldn't know," Krillin replied.

"So, where are Daisuke and Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Well, they said they were going to be here, so I should assume they're on their way over," Krillin answered.

"Maybe they're getting in some last minute personal time," Roshi said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and earning another whack on the head from Bulma, knocking the old turtle hermit to the ground.

"This power moves with great speed, but not fast enough. Kakarot, you can't escape me," the Saiyan thought as he began to fly over the ocean.

"Here we are kids," Daisuke said, landing the hover car outside the Kame House.

"Hello, anyone home?" Goku asked.

"Goku, Daisuke," Bulma greeted, opening the door followed by Roshi and Krillin.

"Yo," Daisuke replied with a grin.

"Who're the kids?" Bulma asked, looking at Gohan and Azumi in their parents arms.

"You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting?" Krillin asked.

"Nope. They're our kids," Goku answered.

"WHAT!?" Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin shouted.

"Pretty wild, huh?" Goku asked.

"They're adorable," Bulma cooed.

"Yup. Gohan, Azumi, say hi," Daisuke told her kids.

"Hello everyone," Gohan said, bowing and the others bowed.

"Hiya," Azumi chirped.

"Gohan? You named him after your grandfather didn't you?" Roshi asked Goku.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well he looks like a fine boy, I'm sure your grandfather would be proud," Roshi said while Turtle approached the two kids. They gently held onto their parent's legs.

"So Gohan, Azumi, how old are you?" Bulma asked.

"Four and a half," Azumi answered, both her and Gohan holding up four fingers.

"What do you guys wanna be when you grow up?" Bulma asked, crouching down to speak with the twins.

"Do you wanna be big strong fighters like your parents?" Krillin asked.

"Well, we haven't thought about that yet; it's possible. But it's their choice. We're not forcing them to be anything they don't want to be," Daisuke answered, and Goku nodded. He saw Turtle bowing his head to Azumi and Gohan.

"I think he wants you two to pet him," he told his children who nodded and began to pet Turtle.

"Hey, they've got tails," Bulma said, noticing the tails on Gohan and Azumi.

"Yup they were born with them just like me," Goku said.

"Oh man. Uh, has anything strange happened to them at night?" Bulma asked.

'What do you mean?" Daisuke asked as Roshi appeared beside her.

"She means, have they ever looked up at the moon at night when it's full?"

"No, they haven't," Daisuke replied.

"Yeah, we all go to bed really early," Goku added while Azumi and Gohan began to ride away on Turtle. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, no reason, no particular reason at all," Roshi said, quickly patting Goku's shoulder while chuckling nervously.

"Well they're certainly different from the two of you when you were younger," Krillin said, watching as Gohan and Azumi stood at the shore before running and hiding behind Turtle as the waves rolled in.

"I know, Daisuke's very protective of them," Goku said.

"Because they're only four Goku, if we just let them do whatever they want, they could get hurt," Daisuke replied as Azumi and Gohan began playing rock paper scissors with a crab which had walked onto Turtle's shell.

"Rock," Azumi cheered, holding out a fist before the crab began blowing bubbles at her, making Roshi laugh.

"Careful there, Azumi that crab's a mighty sore loser, he might pinch ya," Roshi warned the girl who ran back to Daisuke and jumped into her arms. Gohan did the same with Goku.

"He's got a Dragonball on his hat," Bulma said.

"Yeah, the four star ball, it took me a while to find it but I wanted Gohan to have it since it was passed down to me by my grandfather. We've been collecting Dragonballs for fun, we've got the three star and the six star ball back at the house," Goku replied.

"So, what're you two gonna wish for when you get the other Dragonballs?" Krillin asked, skimming a rock across the ocean.

"Not really sure; to be honest, I really don't need to ask for anything since I've got everything I could ask for," Goku answered, skimming his own stone. Daisuke joined in, and soon both she and Goku were neck and neck.

"I thought the two would have less power now that she and Goku have settled down, but it seems that they're as strong as ever, if not even stronger," Roshi thought before Daisuke and Goku tensed up and they began looking around. "What is it?" he asked them.

"There is something bad heading right for us," Daisuke answered.

"You sure?" Bulma asked her.

"We're positive, I've never felt a power like this before," Goku answered.

"Yeah I'm feeling it now too," Krillin said.

"There's nothing there you guys," Bulma said.

"What is it? I've never felt a power this big before, such an evil power," Daisuke thought, looking up to see a figure flying down towards them. "Up there!" she shouted.

"I see him," Goku said.

"It's not Piccolo is it?" Krillin asked as the figure landed on the beach.

In front of Goku and Daisuke was somebody that neither knew, but radiated danger. He had long midnight raven black hair that was spiky and like a lions mane in length, peach tan skin similar to Goku's and a lean yet muscular build that all fighters have. He also had muscular arms that had white gloves on them, a black armor chest plate with shoulder pads, a black speedo, and had a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist. His face was angular yet handsome, and he had onyx eyes, one that was visible and the other covered by a green, eye like device attached to his ear. A pair of white boots with gold tips covered his feet and he had a scowl like sneer on his face. The air around him made Daisuke want to roar.

"So we meet once again, you've grown up since I last saw you. But I recognize you, you've grown up Kakarot," the figure said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	30. A Sacrifice is Made

A Sacrifice is Made

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Kakarot?" Goku asked the stranger in confusion.

"That's right, that's your name." The others looked at Goku, then back at the stranger.

"His name?" Bulma asked.

"Who is this guy?" Krillin asked, pointing at the newcomer.

"Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years?" he asked while Gohan and Azumi hid behind their mother and father's legs. "Your mission was to terminate all life on this planet, why haven't you carried it out?" Goku looked back at a nervous Roshi before glancing at his wife who was ready for a fight, should the stranger decide to attack.

The man's scouter beeped and he looked at it, showing both Daisuke and Goku's power. He frowned. "What is this nonsense? The female's power level is at 550 while Kakarot's is at 530?" he thought in disbelief. "How can an earthling be stronger than you Kakarot? Even that green man I encountered earlier was almost as powerful as you are; you're a disgrace," he said aloud.

"He must have met Piccolo, he's the only one I know who could get that strong so quickly and is also a 'green man'," Daisuke thought, Goku's own mind mirroring those thoughts.

"Listen mister, I don't know who you think you are, but you've got the wrong person," Krillin said, walking towards the man who smirked as his scouter beeped. "Allow me to show you the way off the island." Goku suddenly noticed the tail around the Saiyan glow.

"Krillin, look out!" he warned before Krillin was struck by the tail, sending him crashing into the wall of the Kame House.

"Krillin!" Daisuke shouted, glancing back for a moment before turning to see a tail just like Goku's attached to the stranger. "Goku, he's got a tail just like you used to have." It took Goku barely a moment to see that she was right.

"That's good, I was wondering how long it would take you to recognise me, brother," the man said.

"I've never seen you before," Goku replied as Bulma grabbed Gohan and Azumi, pulling them away from their parents.

"What? Do you mean to tell me that you have no idea who I am, Kakarot?" the man asked Goku who frowned.

"I don't know who this Kakarot person is, but I'm not him. My name is Goku," he said, making the Saiyan growl.

"What happened to you, did you hit your head or something?" he asked, pointing to his head before advancing towards Goku. "Answer me, did you hit your head?"

"Yeah. I don't' remember it well, but I do know I hit my head when I was a child. I still have a scar where it happened," Goku said, holding his forehead.

"You stupid fool, you forgot," the older man said growled.

"I forgot what? Tell me!" Goku demanded as Roshi spoke up.

"Goku, there's something your grandfather once told me. I think you should know. Long ago, while your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods one day, he came across a strange crater that had recently been made. When he went closer to examine it, he found what would appear to be a strange spaceship, and next to it there you were lying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild, downright uncontrollable, and incredibly powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then one day you had a terrible accident. You fell down a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather thought that he had lost you, but somehow, miraculously, you survived. Any other child would have died, but you recovered, and from that day on you became a happy, loving boy," he explained to Goku.

"Well that does explain a lot," Daisuke said. "So he really does have some connection to this guy?"

"Of course he does," the newcomer said as his tail wrapped around his waist again. "I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today but alright. After all, Kakarot is going to be working for me soon and I do like for my subordinates to be well informed."

"Ow," Krillin groaned, walking out of the hole in the wall.

"You okay Krillin?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, be careful you two, this guy is something else."

"We know. We've known since the second he landed. Just looking at him right now makes my stomach turn," Goku said.

"Such harsh words. Careful brother, you're more like me than you realise," the newcomer replied. "You were born on the Planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior just like me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz, your older brother."

"Goku has a brother!?" Krillin shouted in shock.

"He looks like you," Bulma said to Goku.

"Why should we believe what you say?" Goku asked Raditz.

"Yeah, if Goku's your brother and from another planet, what's he doing on Earth?" Daisuke added, making Raditz chuckle.

"That's simple, we sent him here. Kakarot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants, a mission that he has failed miserably." Goku's eyes widened at hearing this. "You see, we Saiyans are what you might call planet brokers; we search throughout space for planets that would bring a high price on the galactic market. Once we find them, we send our forces to the planet to purge them of any life making them…ready for sale. It's a very, very profitable business. We take great pride at being efficient in our work. For example, if we discover a planet with strong inhabitants, we send a team of our adult fighters to wipe them out. If we find a planet full of weaklings like this one, a single child is more than sufficient in carrying out the orders," Raditz explained.

"If what you're saying is true, then you Saiyans are abominations; you're nothing but space pirates, that's what you are," Krillin said.

"How can you send little babies off into space all alone?" Bulma asked, hugging Azumi and Gohan and making Raditz smirk.

"Trust me, they're more than capable of looking after themselves. Well, most of them. Kakarot, you're a disgrace; you could have easily wiped out all life on this planet by yourself. If you hadn't forgotten your orders, it would only have taken you a year or two at the most, especially since this planet has a nice big moon."

"Let me guess, I was meant to blow that up as well?" Goku asked, causing his brother to frown.

"You fool! You know as well as I do that it's the key to unlocking your full potential; surely once in your pathetic existence you've looked up at the full moon." Daisuke and the others shared a look.

"He must mean Goku turning into a giant ape, good thing his tail was removed," Daisuke thought just as Raditz noticed his brother no longer had a tail.

"What happened to your tail Kakarot!?" he demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Goku asked.

"Answer me!"

"I removed it a long time ago," his brother answered.

"You idiot, have you no idea what you have done? Your true power is gone now, you can no longer transform at the full moon. Now I can see why you've grown fond of these weaklings," Raditz said, glaring at the others behind Goku and Daisuke.

"Listen, this is my home and these are my friends and family. It doesn't matter what you say I am, you're certainly no brother I'd ever want to have," Goku replied. "My name is Goku and I live here, now leave us alone!" he shouted at his brother who smirked.

"Even if you are brothers, that doesn't mean Goku has to act like you and destroy peaceful planets like this one, you big creep," Roshi said.

"So baby brother wants to be left alone, well I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen," Raditz said, walking past the others who moved away from him. "You are much too valuable to us now. You see, many years ago our home planet Vegeta met with an unfortunate end when a huge comet slammed into its surface; the planet was vaporised and the Saiyan race destroyed. There's not too many of us left now brother…in fact, as far as we can tell there are only four, including you. We were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded; like you, the rest of us were sent to other planets for a couple of hostile takeovers, and now we've found a world that'll bring in a very high price.

The only problem is, the job is a bit too big for just us three, we were afraid we would have to pass it up until I remembered you Kakarot. You're not as powerful as I had hoped, but we should still manage nicely. So what do you think? Are you excited? You should be, because I am here to take you back into the fold." Gohan and Azumi shivered in fright in Bulma's arms.

"I've heard enough, I'd rather die than join a band of pirates like you!" Goku replied.

"Interesting. I have been meaning to ask you Kakarot, but I've noticed the boy over there has a tail. He's your son, isn't he?" Raditz asked, looking at Gohan.

"Leave him out of this," Goku demanded.

"I'll decide who I leave out of this and who I don't brother. If you won't come with me, then perhaps I'll just have to settle for the boy instead."

"Not going to happen," Daisuke told him, and Goku nodded.

"I see the fire in your eyes, Brother. You should join us, you love to fight. So make this easier on yourself," Raditz said, walking towards the others.

"I'm right here with you Goku," Daisuke said, and Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Both of you stay close to the kids," Goku told them, Raditz stopped just in front of Goku before blurring from sight and reappearing kneeing Goku in the chest hard sending him flying back onto the sand.

"Goku!" Daisuke shouted in worry for her husband as Gohan ran towards his father. "Gohan no, stay away!" she shouted to her son.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed before Raditz grabbed him and held him in his hand. The boy began to cry loudly.

"Like I told you brother, I'm taking your son. If you ever want to see him again, then I suggest you listen closely," Raditz told Goku, who looked up at him in pain.

"Let my son go!" Daisuke shouted, lunging at Raditz who turned and he backhanded her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Mind your own business mutt. Now then Kakarot, I'm giving you one day to think about my offer. Although, let's be realistic Kakarot, I'm not giving you a choice. So when you decide to join us, and you will, there is something I want you to do; prove to me that you mean it. You can start by eliminating one hundred of these pathetic earthlings; just stack them here on the beach. I'll be back tomorrow for a head count," Raditz said, making Goku glare at him. "So, what do you say Kakarot? I do hope you come through on this. After all, the boy is my nephew; I would hate to harm him before we got to know each other."

"Mommy, Daddy, help me!" Gohan shouted as Raditz took to the sky and he flew off.

"Gohan…." Daisuke said, slowly getting to her feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Krillin asked, running over with the others.

"Does it look like we're alright Krillin? Our son has just been kidnapped!" Daisuke answered furiously, holding her jaw while Goku clutched his ribs.

"Mommy," Azumi said, hugging her mother's leg in worry. "Is Gohan going to be alright?"

"Yes, he will be, because we're going after him," Daisuke answered.

"Just give me a moment," Goku grunted, struggling to his feet.

"Are you crazy? You'll be killed if you go on your own; do you really think you can beat him by yourself?" Krillin asked, grabbing Goku's Gi and looking him in the eyes.

"I've got to try, Krillin," Goku answered.

"We need to use our heads, Goku." Roshi advised him while Bulma and Krillin helped Goku to the steps of the Kame house.

"I hope Gohan's alright," Goku said.

"Don't worry, if he wanted to hurt him he would have done it," Bulma replied.

"She's right, he's more interested in you, Goku," Daisuke said. "Hey, his tail."

"What about it?" Krillin asked.

"Goku, do you remember whenever your tail was grabbed it hurt you and you couldn't move?" Goku's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yes, good thinking Daisuke," Roshi said.

"That is crazy guys, do you really think he'll let you walk up to him and grab his tail?" Krillin asked Goku and Daisuke.

"No, which is why we're going to fight him together," Goku answered, standing up.

"Goku, are you sure?" Daisuke asked. "I mean, you have already died before, and the Dragonballs can't bring you back to life a second time."

"I know that Daisuke, but at least with us together we have more of a chance to beat him then you would on your own," Goku replied, and Daisuke was hesitant.

"Maybe we can help," Krillin said, and Roshi nodded.

"That's right, we'll put that jerk in his place," the old turtle hermit said.

"How are we going to find Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know we haven't thought about that yet," Goku answered in frustration.

"Mama, didn't Gohan have a Dragonball?" Azumi asked Daisuke who looked down at her daughter and nodded.

"That's right, we can track her with the Dragon Radar." Bulma took out the radar and turned it on. Everyone found one blip moving at a fast rate of speed away from them before stopping a ways away.

"Alright, let's go get our son back Goku," Daisuke said, and her husband nodded. "And come down here Piccolo, you can't hide from me." Sure enough, Piccolo was floating in the air above the island.

"Oh great, what else can go wrong today?" Krillin asked.

"I suppose you could make me angry, but I wouldn't advise it," Piccolo answered, landing in front of Daisuke and Goku.

"Look, if you're here for a fight, we don't have time," Daisuke told him.

"I'm not interested in fighting you, Daisuke," he replied.

"Then why are you here?" Goku asked him.

"I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor. I followed him here. I do know this; the only chance you have of defeating him is if we join forces," Piccolo answered.

"Wha?" the others minus Daisuke and Goku asked.

"I know we are enemies, but hear me out. You both have witnessed his power and it's far above your own, and even mine. We aren't strong enough to fight him alone; we'd be dead before the fight began."

"You have a point Piccolo; as much as I hate to admit it, teaming up might be our only chance," Daisuke said, and Goku nodded.

"Very well, but know this: once he is dealt with, we're back to being enemies," Piccolo told them. "And I am only doing this for selfish reasons; I could care less what happens to your son, but I won't let this guy take over the earth. That is my goal."

Goku and Daisuke brushed off his words. They had more important things to worry about. "Let's get going," Daisuke said as Bulma handed her the Dragon Radar. "Hope you can keep up Piccolo." She flew into the sky along with Goku, and Piccolo followed.

"Bring Gohan back safe, mama and papa," Azumi said waving to them.

"I can't believe that just happened, the three strongest warriors on Earth have teamed up together. They might actually win!" Roshi said, pumping his fist.

"But can we really trust Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

"I don't trust him at all," Krillin said. He began looking around for Azumi who had vanished. "Hey, where did Azumi go?" he asked before looking into the sky to see her flying off on the Nimbus Cloud. "Azumi, get back here!" he shouted, but the girl didn't listen. He, Bulma, and Roshi groaned. "Just like her mother; stubborn as a doorknob."

"Fire up those jets Bulma, we're going after them!" Roshi shouted.

Some distance away, a young boy was crying.

"That bully, I hate him. The big jerk," Gohan sobbed, hiding under the truck beside the crater Raditz's ship had landed in.

"Where are you dear nephew don't you want to play tag with your Uncle Raditz?" Raditz asked before picking up the truck with one hand. He looked at Gohan with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, my papa and mama can do that too, ya know," Gohan said before the truck was blasted into oblivion by Raditz, and Gohan began to cry loudly.

"Shut up!" his uncle shouted.

"I don't know why you're being so mean to me, I didn't do anything to you!" Gohan shouted, and Raditz picked him up.

"I said, shut up you little brat," he said, walking towards his pod. He threw Gohan inside and shut the door on the still crying child. "Much better." The loud crying was muted by the pod. "Now I can round up something to eat." Before he could however, his scouter began beeping. "A power level of 700 within fifty meters of here?" He began looking around until his eyes turned to the space pod with Gohan inside it. "Impossible, this piece of junk must be malfunctioning." He turned the scouter off and walked away.

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Piccolo, and Goku were flying towards Raditz's location. Daisuke looked at the Dragon Radar and it beeped. "We're getting close."

"We should land soon and try to sneak up on him," Goku suggested.

"Forget it, it's won't do us any good," Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"He's wearing a device that can detect our power levels; he can use it to track our exact location," he answered.

"So he knows we're on the way?" Goku asked.

"I'm saying it's very likely," Piccolo answered.

"Then I guess that leaves us no other choice but to attack him head on," Daisuke said, and her husband and Piccolo nodded.

"Next time, I'll cook the meat," Raditz said, walking back towards the crater. Leaving a pile of bones and scraps of meat, he turned on his scouter and looked at Gohan in the space pod. "This thing is still not working right and I didn't bring the manual, but still 710…" he mumbled before his scouter beeped again. "What? A power level of 1600, but that's impossible; Kakarot's power level is 530 and the female's is 550…but they wouldn't dare come here for a fight. They don't even know where I am. That does it, when I'm done here, I'm getting a new Scouter." He turned back to the crater before his scouter beeped, and he turned and looked up to see Daisuke, Goku, and Piccolo flying towards him. "Blast, the thing was actually right…but if that's the case…" he trailed off, glancing at the space pod holding Gohan.

Daisuke, Goku, and Piccolo landed in front of the crater and turned to face Raditz who smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't baby brother and the female dog. And they've brought the green man with them. I was wondering who that third insignificant power level belonged to. But I confess I didn't expect it to be you."

"Where is my son?" Daisuke demanded, causing Raditz to sigh.

"I was afraid you would be here for that Kakarot, I'm disappointed." Meanwhile, Gohan had stopped crying when he heard the sound of his mother's voice.

"Mommy, if she's here then so is daddy, they've come to rescue me," he thought hopefully.

"You are really testing my patience Kakarot, I've been easy with you up until now, so once again I strongly recommend that you join us," Raditz told his brother.

"I don't care what you recommend, the answer is still no," Goku replied.

"You should listen to your big brother," Raditz said.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother," Goku replied, causing his brother to sigh.

"Harsh words, brother. I didn't come here to kill you, but now I am considering it, if you continue to defy me. I do think you would have found the life of the Saiyan to be quite invigorating."

"Enough talk, you know why we're here," Piccolo said, removing his cape and it landed on the ground with a thud. He noticed Daisuke and Goku looking between him and his cape. "What, did you think that you two were the only ones who used weighted clothing?" he asked, removing his turban dropping it to the ground before stretching his neck.

"His power level has gone up to 580," Raditz thought as Goku removed his undershirt, boots, and wristbands while Daisuke removed her shirt, leaving her in a crimson red tube top with a golden design resembling the crest of miracles on the back of it. "Now Kakarot's power has gone up to 600 and the female's power is now 700, so in total they have a combined power level of 1845."

"That should do it," Daisuke said, cracking her knuckles before Raditz laughed.

"Do you three really think removing some clothing will make a difference?"

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked him.

"I'm still stronger then you all. Oh sure, if your powers were added together it'd exceed mine, but divided as it is, you'd be lucky to injure me at all," Raditz answered laughing.

"Strength isn't the only thing that matters, not if you can outsmart your opponent," Goku said.

"You really have no idea who you're dealing with brother. You're a disgrace to all Saiyans. Now, prepare to die!" Raditz shouted before he attacked blurring from sight. He reappeared behind Goku and Piccolo and elbowed them in the back, sending them falling forwards. They flipped onto their hands and landed on their feet. Without a moment's hesitation Raditz moved to attack Daisuke who barely jumped back before the attack could land.

"That was so fast, I hardly saw him move," she thought.

"I couldn't see him move," Piccolo thought, gritting his teeth in frustration. "It was like one second he was in front of us and then next…."

"I'll give you this, you know how to take a punch, that will make this much more enjoyable," Raditz said.

"I knew he was strong, but for his power to be that much greater," Piccolo thought. "Sure he's arrogant, but it looks like that arrogance isn't without reason."

"Let's surround him!" Daisuke yelled, and the three fighters from Earth moved in a blur and surrounded him in a triangular shape, all of them charging a Ki blast.

"Kamehameha!"

"Masenko!"

"Hadoken!"

Raditz disappeared in a blur of speed, leaving the attacks to collide with each other with an explosion. He reappeared a moment later, looking amused. "Your attacks are meaningless if you can't even hit me."

"I need to find a way to grab his tail, it's the only chance we have," Goku said before his brother chuckled.

"What's wrong? You look so pensive Kakarot, are you still trying to outsmart me? If you think you're in trouble now, then prepare to be surprised. I have not even hit my stride yet, I'm just getting warmed up."

"This is bad," Daisuke thought.

"I'll tell you what, since you're all weaker than me and I wish to have some fun, how about I go easy on you three? I hardly think you will be a challenge," Raditz said.

"That's it, I'm tired of this. I don't care if he's the strongest person I've faced, I'm not going to listen to this anymore," Piccolo said, making Raditz laugh.

"Oh don't worry green man, I'll get around to killing you all in due time."

"Don't count us out yet, we're still standing," Goku told him.

"Trust me Kakarot; I know an easy win when I see one. I'm a Saiyan, it's what I do."

"Enough of this, come on you two, we'll charge him together," Piccolo said to Goku and Daisuke.

"Not yet, not until he's told us where he's hidden Gohan," Daisuke replied. "So where is he!?" she shouted, making the Saiyan laugh.

"You think you're really going to save him? Now who is getting ahead of themselves?" he asked.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you. Where is my son!?" Daisuke demanded.

"Spare me the motherly dramatics. You can have one last look at your child before you die. He's in my space pod behind you," Raditz said, making Daisuke and Goku look behind them.

"Gohan, hold on sweetie, mama's coming!" Daisuke shouted, running towards the crater. She looked over the edge to see her son looking up at her.

"Mommy, help get me out of here, please mommy, please!" Gohan begged crying loudly.

"Just hold on son, your father and I will get you out of there soon," Daisuke whispered.

"You should say your goodbyes while you still can, you won't be able to once I'm through with you," Raditz shouted down at her with an arrogant smirk.

"No, we won't lose," Goku said.

"Let's do this already," Piccolo said before he and Goku charged towards Raditz who stood there waiting. Both began throwing punches and kicks as fast as they could, but Raditz dodged every single punch without difficulty, causing Goku and Piccolo to vanish from sight and appear behind the Saiyan, ready to strike, only to be kicked back by Raditz.

"Pathetic." Daisuke appeared and delivered a spinning uppercut, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him back.

"What was that you said about us not being able to hurt you?" Daisuke asked with a smirk while Raditz held his jaw slightly.

"Impressive for a human." He flew into the air, dodging Goku and Piccolo who had tried to sneak up behind him. "But still not good enough."

"Oh yeah?" Daisuke asked, flying up after him with Piccolo and Goku following her.

"Here, have a Double Sunday!" Raditz shouted, raising his arms into the air before firing two identical pink beams of energy towards Daisuke, Goku who managed to barely dodge the beam heading towards them, and Piccolo who also managed to avoid being killed by the attack as both beams crashed into nearby mountains. They were destroyed in a flash of bright light and a thunderous explosion.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked once he and Daisuke landed on the ground.

"Right behind you," Raditz said, appearing out of nowhere before kicking Daisuke and Goku in the back, sending them crashing into the ground. "You three aren't nearly as much fun as I thought you would be, you don't want me to get bored of this do you?" he asked, laughing.

"Piccolo, you alright?" Daisuke asked, looking over to see Piccolo holding what was left of his right arm which had been blasted off and was dripping blood.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "It's not as bad as it would appear."

"Come now, don't tell me that pathetic attack was all that you had," Raditz said.

"Alright you two, if you've got any new techniques, now would be a good time to use them," Piccolo told Daisuke and Goku.

"Sorry, I wish I did," Goku answered.

"I've got one, but for it to work he needs to stay in one place," Daisuke said, making Piccolo scoff.

"Not a good technique if it can only work on those already unable to move. If we could get him to stay still we wouldn't need it."

"So you have one then?" Daisuke asked, and Piccolo nodded. "And you're able to do it with one arm?"

"Oh yeah, that's not going to be a problem; however it's going to take me about five minutes to gather the necessary energy for it, so you'll have to last against him until it's ready."

"Alright, we can do that. Will it work?" Goku asked him.

"To be honest, it's untested. I've never used it on an opponent; it was the attack I was planning to use to defeat you both."

"And now you're using it to help us, you must be really disappointed," Daisuke replied.

"No, this will be a good test. After I defeat him with it, I'll be using it on you both next," Piccolo said.

"I'll be waiting for it. If your technique doesn't work, we can always go with Daisuke's," Goku said.

"What're they're talking about? Some plan no doubt; as if anything they can come up with will be enough to defeat a Saiyan warrior like myself," Raditz thought.

"Wish us luck," Daisuke told Piccolo before charging towards Raditz with Goku. Piccolo began charging his technique by placing his index and middle finger to his forehead.

Daisuke and Goku rushed in, ready to strike. Daisuke led with a high strike to Raditz' head while Goku went low towards his torso. The next strikes followed up and blended into a nearly flawless barrage of attacks. It should have been impossible to dodge.

Raditz was too fast. His hands moved faster than they could follow and deflected every single attack that they threw. He quickly retaliated with a kick to Daisuke's stomach, the sheer force causing her to cough out blood. Another strike to Goku's chest caused sickening crack and him flying backwards hundreds of feet with a scream.

"Goku!" Daisuke gasped out, but the lapse in concentration was all Raditz needed. A punch to her chest sent her flying backwards until she crashed into the distant farmhouse, causing it to collapse. Barely a minute had passed.

Raditz turned to a sweating Piccolo. "I don't know what you're doing, but it stops now," he said coldly, and lifted a hand that glowed with Ki. Suddenly, his eyes widened as his scouter chirped at him. "A power coming from…" he trailed off as he looked in the direction Goku had been sent.

"Ka-Me…!" Goku began, cupping his hands making Raditz's scouter begin to beep.

"Impossible, his power level is skyrocketing….900…950!" he shouted.

"Ha-Me!" Goku shouted as a ball of blue Ki appeared in his hands.

"He's somehow able to raise his power level by concentrating it into a single point!" Raditz shouted before turning as his scouter beeped again showing Piccolo's power level also climbing. "The green man as well, his power level is over a thousand; unbelievable. There's no way he'll be able to keep it up, but a single attack might be all he needs."

"HA!" Goku shouted, firing the Kamehameha wave towards Raditz who sped away, trying to avoid the blast. However, Goku moved his arms and controlled the wave and made it chase after his brother.

"Enough of this!" he shouted, skidding to a stop and holding out his arms. When the Kamehameha hit his hand, he skidded back from the force. With a roar, he hurled it to the side where it exploded harmlessly. All he suffered was a slightly burnt hand.

"He deflected it," Goku said, holding his chest in pain. "Piccolo better hurry it up." His eyes widened as Raditz raised a hand.

"Brother I'll show you how it's done!" Raditz shouted over at Goku, holding his hand to the side. "Saturday Crush!" He threw a pink blast of Ki at Goku. The raging blast struck him, causing him to scream as it burned away at his body and caused him to fall to the ground, twitching. He looked up to see that in the space of that moment, Raditz had crossed the hundreds of feet of distance to him and his hand was glowing again. "Say hello to Hell for me," he hissed.

"Goku!" Daisuke shouted. She burst from the ruins of the farm house and flew over to the two, fist raised to strike Raditz. He changed his aim from Goku to Daisuke, attack glowing menacingly. It was released and flew towards Daisuke who lifted her hands just in time to block the attack.

It pressed at her, forcing her back through the air as she struggled to redirect it. Raditz smirked, and his hand began glowing again. "You really are stronger than my brother. But you won't be able to handle a second one." He fired the attack and fear struck through her heart. Before it could reach her, a shout echoed through the air.

"Tri-Beam HA!" the energy attack was hit by another one, sending it flying away into a distant mountain.

"What?" Raditz growled, turning along with Daisuke who saw Tien standing there. "How did that human deflect my attack? His power level is only at 410."

"Tien?" she asked in shock.

"I sensed that someone big was happening here, so I decided to come and check it out. Looks like I arrived in time," he said.

"You sure did," Daisuke said with a smile before it turned into a grimace as she stared sadly at the horribly injured body of her husband.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I am still more then capable of defeating you all!" Raditz shouted. "Your second strongest fighter is down replaced by someone even weaker, your third is just sitting there, charging an attack that won't even hit me, and you really think that you stand a chance at all?"

"Piccolo, that attack better be ready now!" Daisuke shouted, and Piccolo smirked. Raditz looked over at the chuckling Piccolo who was holding his two fingers out which were sparking with electricity.

"Let's see you block this one!"

"1330? I can't block that! No matter, it won't hit me. Alright green man let's see what you've got!"

"It's all yours then, Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared, pointing his fingers at Raditz. He fired two thin energy beams; one remained straight while the other coiled around the straight beam heading right for Raditz. The beam created a bright flash of light and a violent explosion. When the smoke and light died down, everyone saw a hole in the mountain, and Raditz had managed to dodge the attack completely.

"He….he dodged it no way…." Tien said.

"My that was quite an impressive attack, it would certainly have been able to hurt me; too bad your arm needs a little work," Raditz said. "It was fast, but you're foolish to think you could hit me when I wasn't even distracted."

"Darn it, all for nothing," Piccolo growled.

"Now then, I think it's time I finish you off; you remember the move I was going to show you when we first met?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah I remember," Piccolo said, a tone of worry in his voice. Raditz smirked and held up his left hand, focusing his energy into a sphere of white light.

"Begone!" he shouted, but before he could throw the sphere at Piccolo, he felt an incredible pain and fell to one knee. "What…." Behind him was the one person he had not bothered to keep an eye on.

"Ha, got it!" Goku gasped in triumph, holding his brother's tail in his hands.

"Kakarot….how…how did you?" Raditz asked weakly. "You shouldn't even be able to move!"

"Don't underestimate me. I knew your tail was your weakness because whenever my tail was grabbed, it hurt a lot and I was unable to move," Goku answered, squeezing his brother's tail making him fall to the ground in agony.

"Nice work Goku," Tien said, and Daisuke nodded.

"Alright Goku, hold him there while I charge another attack," Piccolo told him, pressing his fingers against his forehead.

"Damnit, looks like I have no choice," Raditz thought. To everyone's shock he grabbed his tail at the base and ripped it out.

"Wha…" Goku said before Raditz kicked him, sending him skidding across the ground where he lay unmoving. Raditz then blurred from sight and kicked Piccolo in the stomach, sending him flying away before he flipped and skidded to a stop on his feet.

"I must admit that grabbing my tail was an ingenious plan, brother, however I will not allow myself to be defeated so easily. Nor will I make the mistake of not finishing you off this time."

"Damn, that was our only chance," Daisuke thought. "Tien, let's go, we've got to buy Piccolo more time."

"Right."

"Do you two really think you have what it takes to stop me?" asked Raditz, laughing.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien shouted, firing a Ki beam from his finger at Raditz who swatted it away casually.

"Hadoken Barrage!" Daisuke's arms became a blur as she fired her signature attack towards the Saiyan. The flurry of spheres were blinding with their intensity and converged on Raditz, colliding with an explosion that tossed up smoke everywhere.

"Did I get him?" Daisuke thought, but her hopes were shattered when a pink energy blast blasted apart the cloud of smoke and streaked towards her. With desperation, she crossed her arms, hoping to lessen the damage, and the attack struck her with an explosion. Again Daisuke was sent backwards and tumbled to the ground, covered in burns.

As the fight had progressed, Gohan had finally stopped crying in the space pod. "Mommy….daddy…please be alright," he thought before hearing a gentle knock. He looked up to see Azumi standing outside. "Azumi!"

"Hey bro. I've come to get you out of here while mama and papa are keeping that jerk of an uncle busy." Azumi began pulling the pod door open while Gohan pushed as hard as he could. Soon the door was pulled open and the twins fell down in the dirt with a thud. "Let's go, and you owe me ice cream when we get home." The twins began to climb out of the crater with great care, trying to not draw attention from Raditz. Azumi made it to the top of the crater and Gohan followed, but he slipped, kicking some rocks down to the space pod. When they hit the metal pod they created a noise loud enough for Raditz and the others to hear.

"Azumi…." Daisuke whispered, horrified that her daughter was in harm's way.

"I thought I wouldn't need to deal with you," Raditz growled, glaring at Gohan and Azumi.

"Don't you dare put a hand on my kids, Raditz!" Daisuke shouted, climbing to her feet and running towards the Saiyan to continue the fight, but he slammed a punch in her gut before kicking her to the ground. He slammed his foot in her ribs, causing them to crush the air out of her lungs.

"I don't think you're in any condition to tell me what to do and not to do, Earthling," Raditz said. "Take one last look at your kids." He lifted his hand into the air while creating a sphere of white Ki in his palm. "Now die!" he shouted, launching the attack towards the two frozen children.

"NO!" Daisuke and Goku shouted as their kids hugged each other tightly, waiting for the end, but Tien appeared in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Forgive me Chiaotzu, it looks like I'm going to be leaving you all alone now," he thought as the attack struck him. The energy blast scoured his flesh and muscle, erasing his arms causing him to scream in pain. Once the attack stopped, Tien grunted before falling to his knees then to what remained of his chest.

"Tien!" Daisuke and Goku shouted.

"Aw, too bad; looks like the weak earthling bit off more than he could chew. This is what happens when you oppose a Saiyan warrior," Raditz said, stomping on Daisuke's chest again, making her shout out in pain and agony.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Azumi screamed, gritting her teeth, and the scouter on Raditz's face beeped.

"What impossible….power level 1307…and it's still going up!" Raditz shouted, shocking Piccolo, Goku, and Daisuke.

"I said….leave…my…mommy ALONE!" Azumi roared, her body beginning to glow red with electricity shooting out in every direction before she jumped towards Raditz. With a shout, she rammed her head into his chest, cracking the armour and causing her uncle to cough up blood. "Ow," Azumi said, holding her head in pain.

"Azumi…" Daisuke gasped, making his daughter run over to her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" she asked worried.

"No one….has ever done that to me," Raditz growled, holding his chest and stumbling towards Azumi.

"No, stay back, leave her alone," Daisuke said angrily. "Azumi, hurry, run away now," she urged her daughter as Raditz's scouter beeped.

"Hey brat, what happened to all that power?" he demanded.

"What power?" Azumi asked, turning to face Raditz shaking in fright.

"Bah, play dumb all you want, you'll pay all the same." the Saiyan growled, raising his arm up ready to strike Azumi down.

"Don't you!" Goku gasped, managing to raise one arm, and he fired a bolt of Ki into Raditz' shoulder. The attack caused him to stumble and whirl around. The attack had failed to injure him at all under his armour, but it had been enough to draw the Saiyan's attention.

"And that's the second time I let you hit me after I put you down. There won't be a third," Raditz snarled at Goku.

"Don't you dare!" Daisuke shouted, standing up. She held her hand in the air and two spheres made of Ki connected by a string appeared. She threw them towards Raditz and the attack wrapped around his torso and arms, trapping them.

"What!?"

"My new technique, you know the one I was talking about earlier," Daisuke answered with a smirk.  
"Piccolo, now!" she shouted.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared firing his attack again which flew towards Raditz.

"Dammit!" he shouted. He struggled to break free, but knew that even as his bonds weakened, he wouldn't make it in time. The beam pierced his chest before exiting out his back, and he gave out a silent scream as blood gushed from the wound and his mouth as he fell to the ground. "Dammit…how…could I lose to such trash?"

"It's over Raditz," Daisuke said, walking over with her daughter holding her hand. Goku had managed to climb to his feet again, and Gohan rushed to his side. Piccolo was clutching his stump.

"Yes…too bad for your friend…." Raditz said, looking over at Tien's prone body before coughing. Blood landing on Daisuke's foot.

"You're wrong, only you will die today," Piccolo said. "Knowing these fools, the tri-clops will be back within the week."

"What….but that's impossible…how?" Raditz growled.

"Simple, on this planet we have these things called Dragonballs. When all seven of them are together, they have the power to grant any wish, and that includes bring the dead back to life. So you see, it's Tien who will have the last laugh," Piccolo said with a cruel smirk.

"You're wrong green man…dead wrong. This device on my face…it's also a transmitter. My Saiyan comrades heard everything you just said," Raditz said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"The two of them will come, I know they will, and when they do they'll kill you all and gather up all the Dragonballs. You and everything living on this planet will be wiped out," Raditz answered.

"When….when will they come?" Goku gasped out.

"One year from now….you have one year left, and the funny thing is…they're much stronger than I am," Raditz said, chuckling.

"Stronger….one year… oh no," Piccolo said.

"Enjoy this victory Kakarot…it will be your very last, and I'll be back in time to see you all be killed…don't look so upset green man, we can't all have the last laugh," Raditz said to Piccolo who was gritting his teeth. He swung his arm down at Raditz, and Azumi and Gohan looked away as Raditz was slain.

"Thanks for the warning, but we'll deal with your Saiyan friends just like we dealt with you," Piccolo snarled, walking off from the others.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	31. The Training Begins

The Training Begins

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Hey down there," Krillin said as he and the others flew towards the battlefield in an airplane. "It's Goku, Piccolo, and Daisuke, and they're all still standing. Thank goodness."

"And I think I see Gohan and Azumi with them; I hope Daisuke doesn't kill us for letting her daughter go after them," Roshi said in worry before noticing Tien lying on the ground as they got closer. "Is that Tien Shinhan?" Krillin and Bulma both looked and saw he was right.

"You're right; oh man I hope he's okay," Bulma said in concern.

"It appears your friends are here," Piccolo said to Goku and Daisuke while walking over to his turban and cape.

"It sure does," Goku replied with a wince while swaying slightly.

"Good, now I can find out how Azumi managed to sneak away from Kame House and nearly get herself killed," Daisuke said.

Meanwhile, in a far corner of the galaxy, the events that were transpiring on Earth were being followed with great interest. On an alien planet, the other two remaining Saiyan's were resting amongst several corpses of aliens not far from a burning village.

"Raditz stinks," said a Saiyan who appeared to be the definition of muscle headed idiot. He was bald and baring a moustache on his face. He had onyx eyes that held a cruel look inside of them, and he, like his companion, had peach coloured skin. Covered in powerful muscles, he wore Saiyan Armor like Raditz did. Like his fallen comrade, he also had his tail wrapped around his waist. He appeared to be in his mid to late thirties in terms of appearance, and a blue scouter was on his face.

"He's a complete disgrace, Nappa," said his companion, who was eating one of the aliens who he had cooked over a fire. "How could he let himself be beaten by men with such low fighting power?"

This Saiyan was completely different from his partner. He was short and his hair was raven black and spiky in a flame like style. He wore a blue body suite with Saiyan Armor over it, and had his tail wrapped around his waist. The man appeared to be in his early twenties. Despite the differences from his companion, he possessed the same sadistic gleam in his black eyes. His face was handsome with angular features, but a scowl marred his face.

"I don't know Vegeta, maybe we should go teach those Earthlings a lesson." Nappa answered.

"It's not worth the time, nor the trouble," Vegeta said, spitting out the food in his mouth. "Then again…I am curious."

"Are you thinking about what Raditz said?" Nappa asked as Vegeta stood and walked away. Nappa followed.

"Exactly; those Dragonballs caught my interest. Just think of the possibilities Nappa, if we could get our hands on those Dragonballs then we could wish for anything we want, anything at all. Wouldn't you say that would be worth the trip?" he asked.

"Are you kidding, let's go," the Saiyan answered, laughing, and Vegeta smirked.

Back on Earth, Krillin was kneeling beside Tien.

"You're going to make it Tien, you can pull through," Krillin said to Tien.

"No Krillin, he can't," Roshi said sadly.

"Are you kidding, of course he can. Tell him Tien, say something. Anything!" Krillin shouted to Tien. The man's eyes were glazing over before he coughed.

"Are….are the children safe?" he asked, looking at Goku and Daisuke.

"Yeah they are, thanks to you Tien," Daisuke said, kneeling down beside her friend.

"That's good….I couldn't live with myself if they were caught in the crossfire. Daisuke, take care of Chiaotzu for me."

"Sure Tien, but it's not going to come to that; you're gonna make it, and that's all there is to it," Daisuke told him.

"Daisuke…" Goku said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, not this time friend. This time…I can't," Tien said.

"We'll wish you back Tien, we've already got three of the Dragonballs," Krillin told him.

"I'll see you soon then," Tien replied before closing his eyes as the last of his life left him.

"He's gone," Roshi said, sadly bowing his head mournfully.

Meanwhile, back with Vegeta and Nappa, the two Saiyans walked towards their Space pods while discussing what to wish for with the Dragonballs. "Once we've forced Kakarot to tell us where the Dragonballs are, we'll eliminate every last one of them, along with anyone else who tries to stop us," Vegeta said.

"And then we can wish Raditz back to life?" Nappa asked.

"No, that would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool; any Saiyan who could be defeated that easily doesn't deserve to live. I have something much grander in mind; tell me, how does the idea of eternal life sound to you?" Vegeta asked back.

"What, living forever? That sounds great, and if we can't die, that means nobody will be able to defeat us. Then what the heck would we need Raditz for?" Nappa asked, climbing into Space Pod with Vegeta copying him.

"What for indeed, we would be the greatest fighters in the universe, and we will ascend to our rightful place amongst the Saiyan warriors of legend," Vegeta said.

"Do you mean?" Nappa asked, and Vegeta nodded.

"That's right, we will become Super Saiyans!"

"Now I definitely like the sound of that," Nappa said as his space pod flew into space alongside Vegeta. Their destination? Earth.

"No, this can't be happening, I don't believe it," Bulma said, breaking down in tears as she looked at Tien's body. Some of the others had tears of their own to shed.

"Wait, something's happening," Roshi said, making everyone look at Tien's body. A moment later, it faded away.

"He's gone! But how!?" Krillin shouted, shocked even as Piccolo gained a small smirk.

"It was Kami. This is his work; no doubt he has something special in mind for Tien."

"Kami took him?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, that's right. The meddling old fool, I don't know why and honestly I don't care," Piccolo answered.

"What do you think, Roshi?" Daisuke asked, walking over to Gohan's hat which she picked up and placed on her son's head, causing a smile to pass over his face.

"Well, Kami is the guardian of the earth; whatever he is doing, we can at least take comfort in that his intentions are good," Roshi answered.

"Well, I'll take a lot more comfort when we find the other Dragonballs and wish Tien back," Krillin said.

"We could really use Yamcha's help right now, but as usual, he is never around," Bulma said in frustration.

"Cause you dumped him, right?" Krillin asked.

"Hey, how was this Raditz guy even able to find you guys in the first place?" Bulma asked, noticeably changing the subject. Goku walked over to his dead brother and pulled the Scouter off his face. He tossed it to Bulma who caught it.

"He was using that device; it's some kind of sensor," he told her.

"It can detect high power levels and tracks their locations," Piccolo added as Bulma looked through the scouter and turned it on.

"Does it work?" Krillin asked as she pulled out her miniature tool kit and opened the device.

"It must be damaged," she answered. "There's definitely a short in here, but I think I can fix it and I'll reprogram it to display numbers in our own language."

"Good work Bulma. You're a genius," Goku said, and Bulma smiled.

"Don't worry, I know. Now, let's get back to Master Roshi's and we can pick up the other Dragonballs from your place too," she said to Goku and Daisuke. The two nodded before hearing Piccolo give a shout. They turned just to see his severed arm regrow completely.

"Even though I've seen that before, it still freaks me out," Daisuke said, and Goku nodded.

"Before you leave, I have a strong suggestion," Piccolo said, massaging his new arm.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Your children," Piccolo answered.

"What about them? If you think that we'll let you do anything to them, you'll have another thing coming," Daisuke replied, holding Gohan tightly and Azumi hid behind her father's legs.

"That's not what I was suggesting. Your daughter showed signs of tremendous power; she could be the strongest fighter on this planet, and it is likely that your sun also possesses such potential. If, that is, they train to control their power."

"But they're just kids Piccolo, it's not worth the risk. Besides, Daisuke and I, along with you, can handle those other two Saiyans if we train for one year until they show up," Goku said.

"You saw how powerful your brother was, Goku, and he said the other two Saiyans are stronger than him. We might need all the help we can get in order to protect the Earth. But I'm not going to stay here and argue with you; if you don't train your children, that's fine. But when the Earth is destroyed, don't say I didn't warn you. One year until they show up, so you had better be ready," Piccolo said before flying off.

"I wonder where Tien is right now," Roshi wondered, looking to the sky. Speaking of Tien Shinhan, he was standing beside Kami and both were looking up at a giant of a man sitting behind a desk.

"And that's where we stand, Great King Yemma. The other two Saiyans are on their way to Earth right now. For this reason, we humbly ask that you allow Tien to seek training from King Kai himself, with your permission of course. There is no hope for our planet if Tien doesn't receive King Kai's training." Kami spoke as King Yemma looked at a notebook.

"Tien… hm says here you learned under Master Shen for many years and were a ruthless warrior who did not care if he killed his opponent or not. Cruel and cold, loyal only to your master and fellow student Chiaotzu, correct?" he asked, peering down at Tien who bowed his head in shame.

"Yes, sir."

"It also says here that you turned to the side of good and protected the Earth against King Piccolo alongside Daisuke, and since then you have been protecting those who are close to you, even sacrificing your life for two children you didn't know. You certainly have the record to at least try to reach King Kai, but will you be able to make it across Snake Way?"

"Yes King Yemma, he will," Kami answered for Tien.

"So, is this where everyone goes when they die?" Tien whispered to Kami who nodded. "So that person who killed me came through here?"

"Yes. Everyone who dies comes to this check-in station, and King Yemma decides what to do with them after that," Kami answered.

"Excuse me King Yemma, the one who killed me, did he come here as well?" Tien asked King Yemma who looked at his notebook.

"Oh, you must mean the brother of Goku," he said, causing Tien's eyes to widen.

"Goku had a brother?"

"Yes, I sent him below. What a case," King Yemma said.

"So, he fought you?" Tien asked.

"Indeed he did, but I overpowered him easily," answered King Yemma.

"I see. So why can I not train with you?" Tien asked, and Kami leaned closer and began whispering to him.

"Tien, King Kai is stronger than King Yemma, so it is a better idea to train with him. Besides, King Yemma is too busy to take pupils."

"Kami, I heard that you little weasel; I'll remember what you said when it is time for me to pass judgement on you. I will forgive you this one time. Tien can try to make it across Snake Way, but be warned, if he falls off there is no coming back," King Yemma told Kami and Tien.

"Don't worry, I won't fail, not when the Earth is depending on me," Tien said, running outside, past King Yemma and heading towards Snake Way.

Back on Earth, Daisuke and Goku, along with their children, had arrived back at their house in the mountains. "Okay Goku, let's think of what we could do to train. One year until those other two Saiyans your brother told us about arrive," Daisuke said.

"We could go to Kami's lookout and train there again," Goku suggested.

"But Kami said we exceeded him and Mr Popo in strength; us training there wouldn't help us get stronger."

"Remember the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goku asked, causing Daisuke to look at her husband.

"Yeah….Now that you mention it, I do. Last time we trained in there we barely lasted a few weeks, but we are much stronger than before. It's worth a shot."

"Awesome! When you and daddy are done, you'll be able to kick those Saiyan's butts easily!" Azumi cheered, and Gohan nodded. The sight caused their parents to chuckle.

"That's right you two, your mommy and daddy will be super strong," Goku said, ruffling Azumi's hair.

"And we'll get to train too, right?" Azumi asked her father who looked at Daisuke. She had a serious look on her face.

"Azumi, it's too dangerous. We won't be training you to fight the Saiyans."

"But mom, you need to; you saw what I did to uncle Raditz. If I could control my power, I might be able to help Gohan too," Azumi said.

"Yeah mom, you don't need to train us a lot just enough so we can look after ourselves," Gohan added.

"What do you think, Goku?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I think we could at least let them train a little bit," Goku answered, making his kids smile.

"Alright, fine. Maybe Kami can do what he did when we trained with him, or something," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Azumi said, running out of the house with Gohan and her parents following. Daisuke grabbed Gohan and Goku grabbed Azumi, and they flew off towards Kami's Lookout.

Back in the otherworld, Tien surveyed a long, winding, white path. "So this is Snake Way huh?"

"It sure is." Next to him stood an ogre that had guided him to this place.

"How long is it?" Tien asked.

"Oh, it's roughly 625,000 miles," answered the ogre. "The last person to make it all the way down was King Yemma, many centuries ago,"

"625,000 miles, and King Yemma has been the only one to make it? Had I known that earlier, it still wouldn't have stopped me," Tien said with a confident smile. "Before you leave, can you send a message to Master Roshi and the others to not wish me back for one full year?"

"Sure can," the ogre answered, writing the message down in a small notebook.

"Thank you. Now, I'm off." And with that, Tien flew off down Snake Way.

"Here we are, kids," Daisuke said as she and Goku landed on Kami's Lookout.

"Whoa, so this is where you and papa trained to beat the mean old slug guy?" Azumi asked, both her and her brother's eyes wide in amazement.

"You could say that, sweetie," Daisuke answered. "And don't say that around Kami; he may be old, but he is strong."

"Ah Goku, Daisuke, it's good to see you both again," Mr Popo said, walking over with a smile.

"Hey Mr Popo, we wanted to ask you and Kami if we could train here for the year until those Saiyans arrive," Goku replied.

"But Goku, you and Daisuke already trained here before and exceeded both myself and Kami in power," Mr Popo said, confused.

"That is correct, Mr Popo." They all turned to see Kami walking towards them. "Both Goku and Daisuke have nothing to gain by training with us again."

"But what about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Daisuke asked them.

"Ah. Well, I suppose it could work, but the last time you two were here you barely lasted a few weeks inside."

"Well this time we're stronger. We can handle it," Goku said with confidence, and Daisuke nodded.

"It seems you are. Very well," Kami said before turning to Mr Popo. "Mr Popo, take Daisuke and Goku to the door which leads into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Yes Kami," Mr Popo said, walking off with Daisuke and Goku following. They left their kids in front of Kami, and they stared at each other.

"Hi," Azumi chirped, waving her hand. "So you're Kami, that guy who made mama and papa super strong, huh?" she asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Kami answered. "Though I can't claim all the credit."

"Great, then you can train me and Gohan," Azumi chirped.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kami, visibly confused at what Azumi said. "You wish for me to train you both?" The kids nodded. "But you are children; I know that the Saiyans are coming, but you shouldn't be risking your lives fighting them."

"We want to help our parents though," Gohan said. "We saw how strong daddy's brother was and how easily he beat our parents and Piccolo."

"So we want to get strong enough so that we can help our parents fight," Azumi finished.

"So you're gonna train us," both kids said in sync, making Kami sweatdrop slightly.

"They are definitely their parent's children." Meanwhile, Daisuke and Goku followed Mr Popo to a wooden door.

"I trust you remember what I told you the last time you entered here," Mr Popo said.

"Yeah, we do," Goku replied. "I just hope that we can handle it better than the last time we were in there."

"I am sure you will succeed," Mr Popo said, opening the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Good luck." Daisuke and Goku nodded as they walked through the door and found themselves in a building with two side wings. It contained housing, food supplies, bathing quarters, and sleeping quarters, while outside the building the surroundings were a bright, iridescent white ground and sky which seemed to stretch to infinity.

"Man, I will never get used to how different this place is," Daisuke said.

"I agree, but it'll help us both get stronger. Come on, let's get started," Goku said, walking out into the sea of white. He stumbled once he stepped over the threshold of the training area.

"Goku, are you alright?" Daisuke asked, heading to her husband's side before she too stumbled and struggled to stand.

"The gravity….I forgot how much stronger it is than on Earth," Goku answered.

"We'd better not stray too far away from the centre, we could end up being killed, and then we'd be in deeper trouble then what we already are," Daisuke said. "Alright let's start training."

Meanwhile, back at the Kame House, Krillin had just arrived and climbed out of a hovercar with the two Dragonballs Daisuke and Goku had gathered in his hands. "Hey Bulma, Master Roshi, I got the other two Dragonballs from Daisuke and Goku's place," he said, walking inside the house to see Bulma at the table working on the broken scouter from Raditz.

"That's good, Krillin, and I just finished fixing the device we took off of Goku's brother's corpse," Bulma replied, placing the scouter on her face before turning it on. "Alright, let's see what your power levels are." She looked at Roshi and got a power level. "One hundred and thirty nine!?" she asked in shock.

"Eh, a hundred and thirty nine? That seems low to me," Roshi replied.

"I'm sure it's a good rating for an old man like you," Bulma said, and Roshi didn't know what to be offended more by; the low power rating, or the commentary which went with it.

"Hey, do mine next," Krillin said, and Bulma looked at him with the Scouter active.

"206, not bad."

"Yeah, hear that Master Roshi? My power level is higher than yours," Krillin said happily, making Roshi slump in depression.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" a voice from outside asked, knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that could be, and who could be so rude," Krillin said, opening the door to see Yajirobe standing there. "Oh it's you…uh…what was your name again?"

"You know, I'm Yajirobe, you nearsighted cue ball head!" Yajirobe shouted. "I've had enough grief today from Korin and me having to find this place. You along with Yamcha and Chiaotzu are to head to Korin's tower for special training,"

"Not me?" Roshi asked, and Yajirobe shook his head and walked back to his hovercar.

"Oh yeah, don't wish Tien back for one year until the Saiyans arrive, he's getting special training from someone in Other World. A lady named Baba is supposed to come over and tell ya the rest," he told them before flying off in his hovercar.

"Well I guess I better go and find Yamcha and Chiaotzu," Krillin said before flying off away from the island.

"Wait, Baba is coming here!?" Roshi shouted in despair.

"Tien's doing what?" Bulma asked.

"No idea," Turtle answered.

"I wonder if Daisuke and Goku have begun their training yet," Roshi said, looking at the sky. Meanwhile, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Daisuke and Goku were training intensely.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, firing a blue Ki wave towards Daisuke. She held her hands out in front of her and caught the beam, causing her to skid back several feet. "Come on Daisuke, I thought you were tougher than this," Goku told his wife.

"Kamehadoken!" Daisuke shouted in reply, firing her signature attack from her hands and forcing Goku's Kamehameha wave back halfway before both beams exploded in a massive eruption of force, sending both to the ground, battered and bruised. "Ow."

"Good thing we stocked up on Senzu beans before we came here," Goku said, holding up a rather large bag.

"Toss me one, will you?" Daisuke asked, and Goku complied. She felt her energy and injuries heal as she ate the bean. "Thank you."

"No prob," Goku said, eating a Senzu bean as well. "I wonder how the kids are doing without us?" Unknown to both parents, Gohan and Azumi were now wearing outfits similar to their father and mother respectively, and were fighting Mr Popo who was easily dodging their attacks.

"Ah I love the flowers here," he said, moving back from a kick from Gohan which sent up flower petals.

"Quit your daydreaming!" Azumi shouted, increasing her efforts alongside her brother, making Mr Popo use his hands to block their punches. With a single motion, he leaned back, causing the kids to crash heads together.

"Hey, watch it sis!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Relax Gohan, it was an honest mistake!" Azumi shouted back.

"Oh my, siblings arguing. I'm disappointed," Mr Popo said with a smile.

"Grr…Gohan, stay out of this, he's mine!" Azumi shouted, charging Mr Popo. Gohan was left stunned as he watched his sister fight Popo on her own.

"Azumi, you can't beat him on your own," Gohan said, running off to aid his sister in their spar while Kami watched on.

"Both show great potential, but I am afraid they may be too young to master it completely." Azumi threw a punch at Popo who leaned to the side and poked her in the back of the neck, making her lose consciousness before falling to the ground.

"Azumi!" Gohan shouted, running to his sister.

"Don't worry she's just taking a nap; she'll be fine in a few minutes," Mr Popo reassured him. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Azumi groaned and got to her feet.

"That wasn't fun," she said.

"I told you not to fight him on your own, sis," Gohan said.

"Yeah, I know."

"You both showed great promise, but what you lack is skill and patience," Mr Popo told them, and they nodded. "Enthusiasm is no substitute for skill and mastery of self. But do not worry, you have many years to learn and grow." With a nod, the spar began anew. Twelve hours later, night was beginning to fall as the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened up.

"It's been a year inside there already?" Azumi asked, yawning as she rubbed her eye as did Gohan.

"No, it hasn't," Kami said, walking towards Daisuke and Goku who approached him. "Did something happen?"

"We did our best, but after six months it was beginning to get be too stressful on our bodies," Goku answered.

"But we did get a hell of a lot stronger. So for now, we will train on our own back home, Thank you for all your help Kami," Daisuke said, bowing slightly, and Goku did the same.

"I am glad I could be of help to you both again, you are the last hope for the Earth when the Saiyans arrive," Kami said.

"Hey, look! The moon is out tonight," Azumi said as she and Gohan looked up at the moon as it emerged from behind the clouds.

"Oh no," Goku said.

"Let's get them off the lookout!" Daisuke shouted, rushing towards Azumi and Gohan who had both began to breathe in deeper while their pupils shrank and turned red. Their tails stood on end. Daisuke and Goku grabbed their children and flew off the lookout as fast as they could as their children continued to change.

"Come on Azumi you can hold it in," Daisuke said to her daughter whose teeth had begun turning into sharp fangs and their muscles began to bulge and grow.

"What's going on?" Goku asked his wife.

"They're transforming." Azumi broke out of her mother's grip and dropped to the ground below followed by Gohan. Both of their bodies were now becoming covered in fur and began growing in size until they stood tall as mountains. Their transformations continued further, with Gohan turning into a giant ape while Azumi took the form of a blue furred bipedal wolf with yellow eyes like her mother. She howled at the moon while Gohan roared, pounding his fists against his chest.

"Oh man!" Goku exclaimed, watching as both kids began firing blasts of Ki from their mouths at the surrounding areas, destroying everything in sight.

"Good thing we got off the lookout; if they managed to kill Kami, the Dragonballs would be rendered useless," Daisuke said, jumping into the air and avoiding an energy blast from Azumi's mouth.

"How do we stop them?" Goku asked.

"We could cut off their tails," Daisuke answered, flying out of the way of a swipe of her daughter's claws.

"If we can reach their tails without being killed," Goku replied before looking at the moon. "The moon, remember what Raditz said when he saw I had lost my tail?"

"Yeah, you're right; he said that you lost the power to transform at the full moon," Daisuke answered before her eyes widened. "That must be their secret power, the ability to turn into giant apes."

"So what do we do then?" Goku asked.

"The only thing we can do without harming our kids," Daisuke answered before she cupped her hands. "Kamehadoken!" she shouted as a sphere of white Ki appeared in her hands. She thrusted them forward, firing a beam of white Ki towards the moon. Once the beam hit the moon, it glowed momentarily before it exploded violently into a million pieces, creating a bright flash of light. It blinded Goku and Daisuke, and caused Gohan and Azumi to roar before they began shrinking down to their regular size. The two immediately passed out.

"It worked, thank goodness," Goku said, floating down to his kids with Daisuke.

"Yeah. Now we've stopped the Saiyans from transforming, so at least we're on a more level playing field," Daisuke said, making Goku nod. "Come on, let's take the kids home and then we'll continue training." With that, the parents picked up their children and flew back to their home.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	32. The Saiyans Arrive

The Saiyans Arrive

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Finally, the year was almost up. Over that year, Roshi and Bulma had gathered the remaining four Dragonballs needed to summon Shenron. "It's time," Roshi said before walking out of the Kame House, the Dragonballs in his arms. He placed them on the ground and they began glowing. "Mighty Shenron, by your name, I summon you!" he shouted, causing the seven balls to glow and shoot a beam of light into the sky which began to darken. After a moment, Shenron appeared in a brilliant burst of light.

"Speak your wish," the dragon rumbled.

"I never get used to seeing that," Bulma said, standing beside Roshi along with Oolong, Puar, and Turtle.

"Might Shenron-" Roshi said, stepping forward.

"Wait a minute," Oolong interjected. "Why can't we wish for the dragon to destroy the two Saiyans that are coming to Earth and wish Tien back next time?"

"That wish cannot be granted," Shenron boomed. "The wishes I grant cannot exceed the power of the one who created me. The Saiyans are too powerful for me to destroy."

"Then I wish that you bring Tien Shinhan back to life," Roshi said, and Shenron's eyes glowed red.

"Your wish has been granted. I must go now." With that, the dragon vanished in a flash of light while the seven Dragonballs flew off, scattering to all corners of the globe.

"It looks like Master Roshi summoned the dragon and brought Tien back to life," Goku said, looking as the darkened sky turned back into day.

"Then that means the Saiyans are going to be here soon," Daisuke said.

"We need to get ready," Goku said before Daisuke kissed him on the lips.

"Just in case I don't get the chance to do that again," she answered his unasked question.

"Mommy, why did the sky turn black just then?" Azumi asked Daisuke. "Are those other Saiyans here?"

"No, but they'll be here soon," Goku answered, bending down to hug her and Gohan. "Whatever happens, we want you to know we love you."

"But you'll win Papa, you and Mama are super strong," Gohan said.

"True, but it might not be enough," Daisuke replied, hugging her son.

"Just be safe," Azumi said. Both she and Gohan were trying to hold back tears, hoping this wouldn't be the final time they'd see their parents.

The next morning at 11:34 AM in the morning, two Saiyan space pods crashed into the middle of a busy city. Those nearby gathered around to see what had crashed into the Earth. "It looks like some kind of spaceship," one said.

"You mean from outer space?" another asked as the pods opened, allowing Nappa and Vegeta to climb out.

"Aliens!" another civilian shouted, making the crowd back away in fear while Nappa and Vegeta rose out of the crater.

"So what do we do with these gawking fools?" asked Nappa.

"I don't know. How about you decide for once?" Vegeta suggested, causing Nappa to chuckle coldly.

"Thanks Vegeta, this'll be a lot of fun for me after a year of napping." With that said, Nappa's flicked his index and pointer finger into the air, causing a bright flash of light and creating a giant explosion.

"What the heck?" Daisuke gasped, flying through the air with Goku and watching the flash of light die down.

"They….they just destroyed an entire city," Goku said, stunned. Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo had also seen the flash of light from the Saiyan's destruction.

"Nappa…." Vegeta growled angrily as he and Nappa hovered above of what remained of the city. "Do you remember why we came here?"

"Uh, to find the Dragonballs to wish for immortality, right?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, and if any of those Dragonballs happened to be in the city you just blew to kingdom come, then we can't wish for immortality you imbecile!" Vegeta answered.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I forgot," Nappa said.

"What is done cannot be undone. Now then, our next objective is to find the one with the highest power level; that will lead us to the one who killed Raditz," Vegeta said, activating his scouter along with Nappa.

"More than half a dozen people on this planet have power levels over a thousand, how is that possible?" Nappa asked.

"How should I know? Perhaps they've been preparing for us. Let's find the highest power level and go from there," Vegeta answered.

"Right," Nappa said, turning on his scouter again. "Found two of them, they're defiantly the highest power levels on the planet."

"Good, this might be some fun after all," Vegeta said before flying off with Nappa.

"They're heading this way," Daisuke said.

"We'd better land, it will give us time to prepare and this way nobody else will be killed," Goku said.

"Right." The two landed in the Paprika Wasteland, waiting for the Saiyans to arrive.

"Hey Daisuke, Goku!" Both turned and saw Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha land near them.

"Good to see you guys," Goku said happily before turning serious. "You all ready for this?"

"If you want to back out now, we'll understand," Daisuke told them.

"Are you nuts, we're staying to help you guys fight the Saiyans," Yamcha said, and Krillin nodded.

"I owe it to Tien to fight," Chiaotzu said.

"Why don't you come down here, Piccolo?" Daisuke said, looking up along with the others to see Piccolo without his cape and turban floating above them. He slowly floated down until he stood nearby.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm only here because the Saiyans are threatening the world I'm supposed to conquer. Don't get in my way," he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Daisuke replied.

"Tien's running late, it looks like we'll need to hold out for a while," Krillin said.

"Hurry Tien," Chiaotzu thought, looking into the sky. "Everyone watch out, they're here!" he suddenly shouted, making everyone look to see Vegeta and Nappa hovering above them.

"Well, lookie here Vegeta, seems like a welcoming party," Nappa said.

"Indeed." Vegeta floated down to the ground with Nappa. "So Kakarot, we finally meet at last; I was expecting something more impressive, but alas I guess you'll just be third-class trash."

"Now tell us where the Dragonballs are so we can finish this quickly," Nappa said, cracking his knuckles.

"Not a chance. People like you don't deserve that kind of power," Daisuke said, stepping forward. Nappa looked at Daisuke before turning to Vegeta.

"She's a Loboan from the moon Luna Lobo orbiting the planet Anur Transyl, isn't she?" Nappa asked.

"Does it look like she is Nappa?" Vegeta asked before he continued. "She's most likely a human whose ancestors mated with those mutts; never expected Kakarot to mate with such filth. Daisuke growled, baring her teeth at his comments.

"What about the green one, he's from Namek isn't he?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, he is from Namek alright. That would explain how Raditz had such a hard time against Kakarot and his mate," Vegeta answered.

"Back up, Namek?" Piccolo asked.

"You didn't know you were a Namekian?" Vegeta asked, laughing. "The green skin and pointy ears are a dead giveaway, and it has been known for Namekians to create wish orbs which resemble the powers of the Dragonballs you told Raditz about."

"So I come from the planet Namek. For some reason, I know it is true," Piccolo thought, and at the same time Kami had also heard what was said. In his heart, he felt its truth.

"It all makes sense now Mr Popo; when I created the Dragonballs, I fulfilled a deep sense of yearning; the blueprints to the Dragonballs were within my mind and soul long before I had given them form. It felt as if I had come home, or rather a piece of home had come to me."

"Look, we already told you we're not going to tell you where the Dragonballs are, so you can either leave this planet now and live, or fight and die," Piccolo told the Saiyans both who smirked.

"Alright, let's see how strong they all are," Nappa said, turning on his scouter. "Hm, the two midgets and the earthling's power are all at 1100…." He began looking at Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu.

"Wait Nappa, I believe they're hiding their true power levels from us," Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah?" Nappa asked.

"Indeed, Kakarot his mate and the Namekian were able to concentrate their power levels into a single point; I believe the numbers we receive on the scouters will be useless. So, show us your true powers!" Vegeta demanded.

"He asked for it," Daisuke said as a blue aura surrounded her, yellow electricity arching around her body. Goku promptly followed with a white aura surrounding him.

"Uh Vegeta…..are you getting the same numbers as I am?" Nappa asked, stepping back in shock.

"Yes. The female's power is at 7,500 while Kakarot's is….at 10,000. I never expected such an increase in fighting power. But this makes it much more fun; Nappa plant the Saibamen!" he commanded.

"Saibawha?" Krillin asked.

"Right, these should be able to handle the Earthlings," Nappa said, pulling out a small capsule and he poked six holes in the ground before placing a small seed in each. Next, he poured some green liquid onto the ground, and six short aliens with red eyes and sharp claws emerged from the ground.

"At least they're shorter than me," Krillin said nervously.

"Saibamen, make them beg for mercy," Nappa barked, and the Saibaman screeched and lunged towards Earth's mightiest heroes. Chiaotzu held his hands out and shouted, sending out a wave of telekinetic energy throwing the Saibamen back

"Nice work Chiaotzu," Yamcha said, and he nodded.

"Damn and blast it, looks like even the Earthlings were hiding their true power, and I bet the Namekian was as well," Nappa growled.

"Well it is six against six," Vegeta replied calmly. "Kakarot, what say we make a little contest out of this?" he asked.

"I'm listening," Goku answered.

"Since your little friend there just blasted back all the Saibamen at once, how about you fight our soldiers one by one?" Vegeta suggested.

"We don't have time for games," Piccolo snarled. "We'll fight you all at once!"

"Hey, ease up Piccolo, this might buy us some time until Tien shows up," Krillin said.

"There's no point in waiting when Daisuke and I are as strong as we are, and they know how powerful we are so it wouldn't do us any good playing by their rules," Goku said.

"Too true," Vegeta said before he blurred from sight and reappeared in front of Goku, throwing a punch. Goku dodged and jumped back along with Daisuke. "Nappa! I'll take care of Kakarot and his mutt; Saibamen, finish the others, and Nappa, you deal with whoever survives. Just leave the Namekian alive so he can tell us where the Dragonballs are."

"You got it Vegeta, this'll be fun," Nappa said before turning to the Saibamen. "You heard him, show no mercy but leave the Namekian alive." The Saibamen screech and charged towards the remaining four warriors.

"Here they come," Krillin said, jumping back and blocking an elbow from a Saibamen, before engaging in a flurry of fists with the alien. Chiaotzu flew back as a Saibamen's head cracked open, spraying acid towards him and melting a gash into the earth. "Watch yourself Chiaotzu!" Krillin called over to him.

"Right." He held his hands above his head and a boulder behind him rose into the air above the Saibamen. I barely had time to look up and screech before it was silenced by the boulder being dropped onto it crushing it.

"That's one down," Yamcha said as he continued fighting the Saibamen attacking him. "Wolf Fang Fist!" He unleashed his signature attack against the Saibamen, though the small alien was able to dodge most of the attack. Yamcha threw another punch, but it was caught and he was thrown into the air. He came back down with a kick which the Saibamen dodged by jumping into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted, flying up after the Saibamen who landed on a pillar of stone. It jumped towards Yamcha who smirked and vanished in a blur, causing the Saibamen to look around in shock. "Kamehameha!" It turned around to see Yamcha above him firing a blue beam of Ki. The Saibamen screeched as it was hit by the attack and it crashed into the ground, creating a small crater. "Well that was easy."

"Behind you fool!" Piccolo warned. The Saibamen who Yamcha had just beaten got back to its feet and lunged for the warrior. However, before it could grab Yamcha, it was sent flying away by a dark red blur. The Saibamen growled and got to its feet before its head was severed from its body with ease.

Yamcha looked at his saviours and saw Gohan who was wearing an outfit similar to his father's old blue and orange outfit with the power pole strapped onto his back, while Azumi was wearing something similar to her mother's outfit from when she fought Tien in the Martial Arts Tournament. She had a sword strapped to her back. "Uh, thanks," Yamcha said to the kids.

"You're welcome, I'm Azumi and that's my brother Gohan," Azumi chirped. "You're mama and papa's friend, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Where'd you get that sword anyway?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh, Mr Kami gave it to me, along with these cool clothes," Azumi answered, and Gohan nodded.

"Oh, looks like two little brats have joined the fight," Nappa said, laughing.

"What're you two brats doing here, you're just going to get in the way," Piccolo said.

"We couldn't let mama and papa fight these guys on their own," Gohan said, taking the power pole out as a Saibamen charged him. He whacked it on the head several times before it chomped down on the power pole. "Hey get off!" he shouted. Shaking the staff, he tossed the Saibamen into the air and held his hand out, firing a beam of Ki at the creature, blowing it to pieces.

"Not bad brat," Piccolo thought grabbing a Saibamen by the wrist. "Now die!" he growled, punching the Saibamen in the gut hard, making its eyes bug out before tossing it into the sky where it was obliterated by a beam of Ki fired from Piccolo's mouth.

"That's four of them, right?" Chiaotzu asked before another Saibamen was decapitated by Azumi's sword.

"Make that five," she chirped.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted, blasting the final Saibamen in oblivion. "That's all them, and now for the big one."

"You think you weaklings can defeat the mighty Nappa?" Nappa asked, laughing. "It's time I show you fools just who exactly you're messing with!" With that, he charged towards Yamcha who was caught off guard by the speed of the Saiyan. Nappa vanished before reappearing behind Yamcha. He turned at the last second and was kicked hard in the torso, sending him flying into a boulder which shattered on impact.

"Yamcha! You okay, bud?" Krillin asked, watching as his friend got back to his feet, holding his side.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe a broken rib or two," he answered, grunting in pain.

"You'll have a lot more than just a broken rib when I'm through with you!" Nappa shouted before he roared, his body began shooting off yellow electricity and a golden aura surrounded his body. "Now, you will fall before the mighty Nappa!"

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	33. The Wrath of Nappa

The Wrath of Nappa

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Nappa continued to roar loudly, his body surrounded by a golden aura with electricity shooting off his body in every direction. The ground began shaking with streams of earth rising into the air around him, and the other fighters were in shock at the pure power the Saiyan was giving off. "I….I've never felt so much power before," Krillin said, terrified.

"It feels like the whole planet is shaking apart!" Chiaotzu exclaimed before the ground began to crack and split apart.

"Oh man, this is bad," Yamcha said while Gohan and Azumi struggled to stay standing.

"Stand firm you brats, don't be intimidated by him," Piccolo told them.

"We're trying," Azumi replied, falling onto her butt.

"Don't try. Do!" Piccolo replied. "This Saiyan is even stronger than I imagined," he thought to himself. Nappa chuckled cruelly. Chiaotzu held his hands out and his body gave off a blue aura as he tried to use his powers on Nappa. Chiaotzu managed to have some success, but Yamcha quickly shouted a warning.

"Chiaotzu, be careful!" Nappa roared, firing a beam of Ki from his mouth towards Chiaotzu, hitting him directly sending him flying back into a pillar of rock. The small man crashed into the rock before falling to the ground in pain.

"Watch out, he's almost about to attack!" Krillin warned the others.

"Yes, now which one of you wants to die first?" Nappa asked, looking at the warriors. "Are there any volunteers?"

"Over here!" Yamcha shouted, rushing towards Nappa at full speed. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

"Yamcha wait!" Krillin shouted as Yamcha began attacking Nappa with a flurry of powerful blows. They made contact, yet not a single one managed to make the large Saiyan flinch. He blocked the last strike and punched Yamcha in the chest, sending him flying through a boulder which shattered. Nappa smirked before seeing Yamcha flying towards him with a battle cry.

"Ki Burst Thrust!" he shouted, his hand glowed with Ki. It collided with Nappa's face and made him skid backwards, but he was otherwise unaffected.

"Was that all you had, that didn't even tickle." Nappa said. He jumped into the air and held two fingers out and waved them, sending a small spark of Ki towards Yamcha who jumped back just before a gigantic explosion erupted from where he had just been standing, blowing everyone back. When the blast died down, there was a large crater that had no bottom to it.

"Incredible….there's no bottom to that thing," Piccolo said.

"Nappa!" Vegeta shouted down from his battle with Daisuke and Goku. "Watch your back, you're being careless you buffoon!"

"Wha?" Nappa felt someone grab onto his back, and the others looked to see it was Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu, what're you doing?" Krillin asked as Nappa tried to remove Chiaotzu from his back.

"Get off of me you little dwarf!" he growled before he saw Chiaotzu's body begin to give off a blueish white aura. Nappa flew off and rammed his back into a pillar of earth, trying to get Chiaotzu to let go, but he held on. Nappa continued to ram Chiaotzu into several more pillars of earth, but Chiaotzu refused to let go.

"Tien….Tien can you hear me?" Chiaotzu thought, and in the Otherworld Tien was flying down Snake Way with blinding speed.

"Huh, Chiaotzu?" he thought in reply.

"I hope my ESP is working, I have to say goodbye now," Chiaotzu said.

"What? What're you talking about?" Tien asked his friend. "Just hold on, I'm almost there!" Meanwhile, Nappa flew into the air and smirked as Chiaotzu's eyes and body began to glow blue.

"I'm sorry Tien I have to do this, thank you for everything. You're my best friend always," Chiaotzu said making Tien's eyes widen.

"No, don't. Please Chiaotzu, this isn't the answer!"

"It's the only way Tien," Chiaotzu replied as Nappa dived down towards a pillar of earth that was covered in sharp spikes of earth. "I'm not afraid anymore Tien, if I can save our friends then that is worth dying for."

"No, stop it!" Tien pleaded with his friend as he flew as fast as he could to the end of Snake Way, hoping he could save his friend.

"Goodbye Tien….remember me." With that, Chiaotzu exploded in a massive explosion that engulfed Nappa.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted, shedding tears of sadness for the loss of his friend. "Those Saiyans will pay. They'll pay for what they've done!" he swore, continuing to fly down Snake Way.

"I don't believe it," Yamcha said stunned. "Chiaotzu…."

"Well at least the Saiyan is deal with," Piccolo said coldly before they heard the sound of laughter. Looking up, they saw Nappa still there, unharmed.

"No way…not even a scratch," Krillin said in horror.

"Now you see the little brat, and now you don't," Nappa said laughing.

"That means Chiaotzu sacrificed himself for nothing!" Yamcha shouted angrily. "He's already been wished back to life once, now the Dragonballs can't bring him back. You'll pay for this! You hear me, you're going to pay!"

"Fool, go ahead and make your threats! It doesn't matter how angry you get, you'll never have a chance of beating us, and the truth is you never did!" Nappa shouted, laughing even louder. "Now, let's finish our fight," he told Yamcha, flying down towards the warrior before he landed and smirked.

"Gladly," Yamcha replied before cupping his hands and a blue sphere of energy appeared between them. "Kamehameha!" He fired a powerful blue beam of Ki towards Nappa who smirked, standing firm as the beam flew towards him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nappa asked, swinging his hand once the beam neared him, and to everyone's shock the Kamehameha Wave was deflected, flying into the sky and narrowly missing Daisuke, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Watch it you buffoon remember who is on your side!" Vegeta shouted down at Nappa who gulped.

"Uh, sorry about that Vegeta."

"Now's my chance!" Yamcha thought, holding out his hand. He gripped his wrist with his other hand which began to spark with energy, and a sphere began to form. "Take this Extra Large Spirit Ball!" He threw the Spirit Ball towards Nappa who turned to see it flying towards him.

"What good is that going to do, you already saw me deflect that other attack." He swung his arm to deflect the orb, but Yamcha moved his fingers up and the Spirit Ball flew into the air. "What?" The Spirit Ball began flying around Nappa who kept trying to hit the sphere of Ki before it swerved up and then dived towards Nappa. It struck him, creating a powerful explosion as Yamcha panted with a smile on his face.

"Did…did he do it?" Krillin asked, looking at the cloud of smoke obscuring what had happened to Nappa. His and everyone's hopes were shattered when the smoke cleared, showing Nappa still unharmed apart from his shoulder pads which were missing.

"Damn….it didn't work," Piccolo growled. He noticed Yamcha beginning to form a second Spirit Ball. "That won't work a second time you idiot!"

"Won't know until I try!" Yamcha shouted, throwing another Spirit Ball towards Nappa. This time, he caught it with both hands and crushed it into nothing.

"He just crushed it…." Gohan said, horrified.

"I'm getting bored of this, it's time I finish you," Nappa said while Yamcha began to form another Spirit Ball.

"This is going to be my last shot…." he thought before Nappa blurred from sight. "He's gone!"

"Yamcha, behind you!" Krillin warned, but it was too late. Nappa appeared behind Yamcha and shoved his fist through the earthling's chest, sending blood everywhere and causing Yamcha to cough up blood. "Yamcha!" Krillin screamed as Nappa pulled his fist back and Yamcha fell to the ground lifeless, blood turning the dirt and grass red.

"Who is next?" Nappa asked with an evil smirk.

"Great, now what do we do?" Azumi asked, her eyes wide.

"Tien, where are you?" Krillin thought, looking at the sky. "We need you buddy." Up in the sky, Vegeta panted slightly with a smirk as he looked at Daisuke and Goku, both who were panting and covered in bruises.

"I must admit I am impressed Kakarot; for you and your mate to get this strong in a year's time amazes even me. But you are still a low class warrior; you're nothing against an elite such as me."

"Even a low class warrior can defeat an elite if he trains hard enough," Goku replied, causing Vegeta to frown.

"You really think that? Well let's test your little theory. Up until now I was taking it easy on you and your mate, now see how you cope with my true power!" he shouted, a purple aura covering his body.

"He wasn't joking about taking it easy on us," Daisuke said, gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, be careful," Goku said.

"The time for talk is over, here I come!" Vegeta shouted, flying towards Goku and Daisuke who flew out of the way. Vegeta flew towards Goku and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying through the air.

"Hadoken!" Daisuke shouted, firing multiple whitish spheres of Ki towards Vegeta who turned and held his hand out before firing multiple blasts of Ki back at Daisuke's. Both attacks cancelled each other out, creating a cloud of smoke. Daisuke flew higher into the air using the smoke as cover, and she flew behind Vegeta with the intention of taking advantage of him being unable to see her. However, as she threw a punch, Vegeta turned and caught her fist and threw her away before blocking an attack from Goku. A swift kick to the stomach knocked him back before Vegeta threw an uppercut to the jaw, sending Goku flying upwards.

"He's fast," Goku thought, blocking a punch from Vegeta before catching a kick from the Saiyan. Daisuke flew towards Vegeta while his leg was caught by her husband, but Vegeta broke free and kicked both her and Goku in their torsos, sending them back. "Really fast, I doubt we will be able to defeat him head on."

Daisuke glanced at her winded husband. He had grown so strong, stronger than her. His power, after healing from the injuries caused by his brother, had quickly risen and left her scrambling to keep up. While she knew that her partially mechanical body granted her increased stamina and defence, before Vegeta's power it might as well be nothing. But this wasn't the time for those thoughts. "Goku we need to try and catch him off guard; we just might have a chance if we can do that," Daisuke whispered to him.

"Right," Goku replied.

"Planning something?" Vegeta asked before laughing. "Plan all you want Kakarot, it will do you no good."

"So, hit him with a double Kamehameha from both sides?" Daisuke whispered, and Goku nodded. "I'll fight him head on while you wait until his back is turned to you, then blast him, and I'll do the same."

"Good luck," Goku said before Daisuke shot towards Vegeta and began attacking him. Vegeta dodged each strike.

"Come now, do you really think this will work on me? I'm an elite Saiyan, you're just trash," Vegeta said, turning his back to Goku.

"There!" he thought, and Daisuke flew back. "Kamehameha!"

"Kamehadoken!" Daisuke shouted, firing a white beam of Ki towards Vegeta while Goku fired a blue beam of Ki at Vegeta's back. Both beams collided in a flash of light and a large explosion. "Did that do it….no there's no way that was all it took to finish him off," Daisuke thought, and sure enough the smoke cleared revealing an unharmed Vegeta. "I hate being right all the time."

"Pathetic was that all you had?" Vegeta taunted before Goku grabbed his tail.

"Daisuke, now!" Goku shouted.

"Right," Daisuke said, holding her hand up and forming her energy bolo. She tossed it towards Vegeta.

"Imbeciles!" Vegeta shouted, kicking Goku away before flying above the energy bolo.

"No way…but how? He shouldn't have been able to move since Goku grabbed his tail."

"Grab my tail? Did you really think it would be so easy? Nappa and I have evolved beyond that weakness," Vegeta told her.

"Krillin, don't grab his tail, it's not going to work on him!" Goku shouted down to Krillin and the others.

"Well there goes that plan," Krillin grumbled, and Piccolo snarled.

"If that's the only plan you had, then you weaklings are going to die," Nappa said. "Oh wait, you were already going to die anyway." Piccolo vanished from sight and appeared to Nappa's left with a roar. He swung his arm, but the Saiyan dodged and punched Piccolo in the stomach, sending him flying back through a boulder. "You're lucky we want you alive, Namekian."

"Gohan, Azumi, you two stay back; he's too dangerous for you two to get involved in the fight," Krillin said.

"We're going to help you, we can't let you and the green guy fight baldy on your own," Azumi said.

"What did you say, you little brat?" Nappa demanded, making Azumi gulp before she growled.

"I said you're a big baldy and you smell really bad!" she shouted, making Nappa growl in anger.

"Did you really have to piss him off?" Gohan asked his sister.

"Uh couldn't help it," she answered sheepishly. Nappa roared and charged towards the three of them, causing them to all jump away.

"Hadoken!" Azumi shouted, firing her mother's signature attack at Nappa and irritating the Saiyan.

"Buzz off!" he shouted, firing a wave of Ki from his mouth at Azumi, hitting her sending her flying into the ground. She managed to right herself during the fall and jumped back, but Nappa was on her and kneed her in the stomach, taking the wind out of her before delivering a backhand that sent her back first into a pillar of earth. Her cry of pain reached Daisuke's ears.

"What?" she whispered, looking down to see her daughter injured. "Azumi!" she screamed, speeding down to her daughter. A moment later she felt a blow strike her side, the sheer force sending her flying away. Even as she righted herself in the air, she saw a smirking Vegeta.

"Do you really think I'll let you go down there so easily? You're going to watch Nappa kill your daughter, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Daisuke's vision turned red. Her muscles tensed and she felt power surge through her, power that she hadn't felt for years, and even then not in herself. She wouldn't let her children be hurt, she would protect them to the last! No one would get in her way, not Vegeta, and not Nappa! Resolve hardened, her body shined brightly. Her hair grew about halfway down her back and was once again its natural bright blue. Blue fur pushed forth from her skin from her neck to just above the feet, with her hands and parts of her lower torso remaining normal. Two red ribbons fell from her hair to the bottom of her back, and her nails pushed forwards into claws. A name drifted through her mind, and it sounded as natural as her own. "Gaogamon," she whispered. Finally she felt the power stabilize and turned her gaze at the surprised Vegeta.

A moment later she blurred past him and drove her elbow into Nappa's torso, causing him to double over and fly backwards.

"What in the!?" the Saiyan exclaimed.

"She transformed…." Vegeta thought stunned.

Nappa burst upwards, veins bulging on his head. "You really think that will be enough to defeat the great Nappa?" he roared, lunging towards Daisuke who took a deep breath.

"Spiral Blow!" A billowing twister burst from her mouth and struck Nappa. The blow drilled into his body causing him to scream even as he was blown backwards. "Now it's time to finish you off!" Daisuke shouted, blurring from sight. Appearing behind Nappa, she struck him in the back sending him back the way he came. Before she could continue her assault, Daisuke was forced to leap out of the way of a blast of fire that threatened to scorch her.

"So sorry to interrupt, but your fight is with me, not Nappa," Vegeta said with a smirk, and she growled.

"Fine, I'll deal with you, then I'll finish off your sidekick." She flew up at Vegeta, landing a solid punch on his chest and causing him to let loose a gasp. Meanwhile, Nappa had climbed to his feet gingerly and with a wince, but despite his injuries charged towards Azumi again. Krillin flew towards Nappa and with a punch knocked him back a few feet. He growled and retaliated with a strike to Krillin's face, but the small human managed to leap away.

"Well, I think now is the best chance to try this," he thought, raising his arm into the air. He began to focus his energy above his hand, and a yellow disc appeared and began spinning. "Destructo Disk!" He hurled the energy disc right towards Nappa who smirked and prepared to catch the attack before Vegeta dived down and kicked him out of the way. The prince had recovered from Daisuke's blow in time to spot the attack.

"Dodge you imbecile!" he shouted as the Destructo Disk flew past and cut a nearby mountain in half. "Idiot, that would have sliced him in two," he thought before flying back up to Daisuke and Goku, planning to continue their battle.

"Damn. So close," Krillin cursed as Nappa got to his feet, holding his head from where Vegeta had kicked him.

"Close one. If Vegeta hadn't saved me, that might have actually killed me. Now, let's see if you can dodge this, brat!" Nappa shouted as his right hand was covered in white electricity. "Bomber DX!" he roared, throwing a white blast of Ki towards Krillin who managed to jump over it, but when it exploded it managed to catch him in the blast, ripping his clothes and injuring him.

"Oh no, Krillin!" Azumi shouted as Nappa prepared to fire another attack at the warrior.

"Sorry, you lose!" he shouted before he was blasted in the back by Piccolo in the same area Daisuke had struck him, making him shout in pain. "Who did that!?" He turned and glared at the Namekian. "You trash, you think you can shoot me in the back and get away with it!?"

"I thought it was your face, it's an easy enough mistake to make," Piccolo said with a cruel smirk.

"You bastard, you think you're so clever. Your life is mine to take whenever I choose; you're only alive so you can tell us about the Dragonballs, and once you do, we'll kill you," Nappa told him.

"I'm tired of your loudmouth, so bring it on." Piccolo's eyes widened and he looked around. "What on earth am I sensing, such a huge power level is heading right for us,"

"What are you talking about, slug face?" Nappa asked.

"It must be Mr. Tien," Gohan said happily.

"I knew he'd save us; get them Tien," Krillin said with a smile.

"You're just trying to trick me, you can't sense power levels without some sort of device," Nappa said while Piccolo smirked.

"You're wrong, and soon you'll soon find out how wrong you are. That is, if I don't kill you first!" he shouted, firing an Explosive Demon Wave from his hand at Nappa who jumped into the air above it. He roared and charged Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Tien had finally made it to Earth and was speeding towards the battlefield.

"I sense four huge power levels; that must be the two Saiyans and Daisuke and Goku; and three weaker ones along with one fading. That only makes eight in total. Something's happened; I need to hurry!" he thought, flying even faster. "I just pray I'm not too late."

"Do you feel that, Daisuke?" Goku asked, and his wife nodded.

"Yeah, it is Tien alright. It seems whatever training he went through for a year seems to have made him stronger than ever." Vegeta raised an eyebrow and put his scouter on his face again. After a moment, his eyes widened before he looked down at Nappa.

"Nappa, hurry up and kill those fools!"

"But what about the Dragonballs?" Nappa asked. "Don't we need the Namekian to tell us about them?"

"Forget about him, you idiot. It's clear to me now that the Namekians are the ones who created the Dragonballs on this planet. I had heard about the Namekian wish balls before but always thought they were a legend, but now I see they're not," Vegeta answered.

"Right, I get it. A Namekian is all we need to make them, and the planet Namek is crawling with them. If this one won't cooperate, we can always find another one that will," Nappa said, smirking at Piccolo. "That means you are expendable."

"Piccolo, get out of here! We can fight baldy until Mr. Tien shows up," Azumi said.

"What did you say brat?" Piccolo asked.

"Mama said if you're killed then the Dragonballs won't work, so we won't be able to wish the others back to life," Gohan told him.

"Just for that you brats, die!" Nappa shouted, charging towards Azumi and Gohan. As he neared them, Azumi growled and jumped. With a kick in the jaw, she sent Nappa flying back into a mountain that collapsed on top of him.

"I don't believe it," Piccolo growled.

"Azumi…was that you?" Krillin asked, struggling to stand up. Azumi nodded slowly before Nappa burst out of what remained of the mountain and growled.

"You brat, you're going to pay for that, nobody makes a fool out of me, nobody!" he roared at the terrified children.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Nappa turned to see Piccolo fire his deadliest attack towards him. However, at the last second he dodged, much to Piccolo's fury. Nappa fired a powerful wave of energy from his mouth, striking Piccolo dead on. When the smoke cleared, he was bloodied and his clothes were ripped to shreds.

"Damn you Saiyans….I will be back," he grunted before falling to the ground dead.

"Oh no, now the Dragonballs are won't work," Azumi whispered in terror.

"Now it's your turn!" Nappa shouted, his hand arching with energy before he fired a powerful energy wave towards the two children. He knew there was no way they would survive. However, before the attack could hit the two children, a blur shot down and grabbed them before jumping to safety just before the attack destroyed the mountain behind them. "What?" Nappa growled, turning to see someone had saved Azumi and Gohan.

"Tien…." Krillin said happily, seeing his friend back to life.

"Sorry I'm late, Krillin," Tien replied.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	34. The Results of King Kai's Training

The Results of King Kai's Training

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Boy, am I glad you're here, Tien," Krillin said, relieved at the resurrected three eyed warrior. Tien nodded at him before looking at Gohan and Azumi.

"Good to see you two again."

"Yeah, looks like we owe ya again," Azumi replied, with her brother nodding before Nappa chuckled.

"So, this is the one you've been waiting for? He's nothing but a three eyed weakling, I'll kill him just the same as I killed the others." Tien looked over to see Piccolo's corpse, then he saw Yamcha's body nearby and walked over and held a finger to his neck trying to feel a pulse, but none was found.

"Yamcha…."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was he your friend?" Nappa asked, laughing cruelly. "I'll admit he put up a decent fight for a while, but I got him in the end. Same with the Namek." Noticing Tien's glare, he smirked. "That's right, I killed them all…well apart from the dwarf, he took it upon himself to blow himself to kingdom come. And all this time they were waiting for you to show up and save them, but you were too late."

"Chiaotzu…." Tien growled, clenching his fist so hard it bled as Nappa continued laughing proudly at his accomplishments.

"They were weak and they weren't worth my time, just like you," Nappa said before he charged and swung his fist at Tien who vanished instantly.

"Did you guys see that?" Gohan asked stunned.

"He's fast," Krillin said before noticing Tien standing beside him.

"Sorry I was a little late you three, I wish I had left King Kai's planet sooner than I did."

"Hey, don't worry about it, we were able to hold our own for a bit, but this guy is tough," Krillin replied.

"Oh, almost forget, a delivery from Korin," Tien said, holding out small bag of Senzu beans. "These were his last few."

"Then you keep them, you might need them against these guys. Daisuke and Goku too," Krillin said, looking up at Goku and Daisuke still fighting Vegeta. The smaller Saiyan was more than holding his own, even after Daisuke's transformation and boost in power.

"No, I took one when I got back. You three will need them because I might need your help," Tien said, breaking one of the beans in half and handing them to Gohan and Azumi who ate them and felt their injuries heal and energy recharge. Krillin ate the other bean and jumped to his feet.

"We need to learn how to grow those beans," he said smiling, and the twins nodded.

"Krillin, you've grown stronger, I can tell, and you two have as well. I wasn't expecting your parents to train you," Tien told Azumi and Gohan.

"We got Mr Popo and Mr Kami to train us, but a fat lot of good it did; we still couldn't handle those jerks," Azumi said.

"And now with Piccolo gone, the Dragonballs are useless; we have to find a way to bring him and Kami back so we can bring the others back," Krillin said, and Tien nodded.

"Agreed. But for now, you three stay here; I've got a fight to finish."

"Are you sure? With us back at full power and your new increased strength, we have a shot," Krillin told him.

"I'm sure, you've done your part, now let me do mine," Tien said, walking towards Nappa.

"But he killed the others and fought us without breaking a single sweat! Tien, are you sure?" Krillin asked before Tien's body was covered in a blazing white aura. "Uh…..I guess you can." Azumi and Gohan stared in awe at the sheer power Tien was showing.

"This has gone on long enough," he told Nappa, who merely chuckled. "This ends here and now."

"Come on then, show me what you've got. I take it you're the one these weaklings are hoping will save them from my power," Nappa said, and Tien shouted loudly. The fiery aura around him became larger and chunks of Earth from behind him began rising into the air around him. Streams of dirt also flew into the air, causing the very ground to shake.

"All of that's from Tien?" Krillin asked astonished as Gohan and Azumi held onto each other to stay upright.

"What is that power, and where is it coming from?" Vegeta asked, looking down at Tien along with Daisuke and Goku.

"All that power, it's coming from Tien…amazing," Goku said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Daisuke replied as the earth fell back to the ground.

"Get ready Saiyan. I was trained in the art of Kaio-ken," Tien told Nappa.

"Kaio-what?" Krillin asked before Nappa roared and charged Tien.

"Kaio whatever, I'm still going to crush you no matter what you've learned!" He lunged at Tien who vanished again before kicking Nappa in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground stunned. "You little brat, I'm going to tear you to pieces!" He shouted angrily, getting to his feet as an aura of Ki surrounded him. He rushed Tien with a flurry of punches and kicks, but to his anger and frustration, the three eyed warrior dodged each strike with incredible speed. Tien then charged towards Nappa and blurred from sight again before Nappa felt someone stand on his head. He growled. "Get off!" he shouted, throwing a punch at Tien who dodged. He landed and quickly delivered an uppercut to Nappa in the stomach, causing him to bend over, holding his stomach in pain.

"That was for Yamcha and Chiaotzu. Now it's time to finish you," Tien said as Nappa fell to one knee.

"I was Commander in Chief of the entire Saiyan army, you're nothing compared to me," he told Tien, throwing a punch which Tien dodged by leaning his head to the side before leaning back to avoid another punch. He jumped over a kick from Nappa and elbowed the Saiyan in the back, sending him flying through the air and crashing through a boulder before being deflected into the air again. Rebounding off a pillar of earth, he managed to regain himself and hovered in the air, glaring down at Tien.

"This guy's no problem for Tien," Krillin said, watching the fight and making Azumi and Gohan nod.

"I'm through with you three-eyes!" Nappa roared, his body arching with yellow electricity which gathered around his hand. He then fired a blast of yellow Ki towards Tien who stood firm and just before the blast hit him he roared loudly and he was covered in a cloud of smoke making Nappa smirk thinking he had killed Tien. However the smoke cleared revealing an unharmed Tien making Nappa's eyes widen. "What? How did he block that?" He asked before he prepared to fire another attack, Tien however flew up towards him and appeared behind him and delivered a double axe-handle to his head sending him flying towards the ground. "What was that? I didn't even see him get behind me!" He shouted.

"That was for Yamcha and this is for Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted after landing on the ground and jumping towards Nappa where he punched the Saiyan sending him flying into a pillar of Earth which collapsed on top of him.

"Ha ha, he got him!" Krillin cheered, Tien looked over at the rubble and narrowed his eyes when Nappa burst out of the rubble and growled.

"I hate you!" He shouted tossing a rock at Tien who leaned to the side avoiding it.

"You hate losing to someone who is stronger than you."

"You're not stronger than me I am a Saiyan Elite, you're nothing more than a pathetic weakling from this backwater mudball!" Nappa shouted stomping towards Tien.

"Nappa calm down!" Vegeta shouted down to him. "How can you expect to win when you're so angry you can't even see straight, so use your head and calm down!" Nappa growled angrily before he took a deep breath and began to calm down.

"Thanks Vegeta, I needed that," he said before turning to Tien. "Alright three eyes ready for round two? You may have got lucky with a few fancy moves but now I'm going to tear you apart."

"I'm ready when you are," Tien replied confidently.

"Your time is up three-eyes," Nappa said with a smirk.

"That idiot has no idea who he is dealing with," Daisuke thought looking down at Tien and Nappa briefly. "I just hope Tien can keep my kids safe,"

"I don't get it why did they stop?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out," Azumi said just as Nappa began to roar loudly his veins bulging all over his body.

"Now he's getting serious I have to be careful," Tien thought watching as Nappa's body was covered in a golden aura and he smirked before flicking two fingers up creating a massive explosion around Tien, he flew into the sky with Nappa right behind him.

"You can't escape from me!" The Saiyan shouted punching Tien who dodged the punch and Nappa began throwing a flurry of punches but Tien dodged each one, he threw a kick but Nappa dodged and both then began to exchange punches connecting several punches against the others fists before they jumped back from each other.

"This could be tougher than I thought," Tien admitted causing Nappa to chuckle.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." He then opened his mouth and fired a powerful energy wave from it towards Tien who countered quickly with a Kamehameha, the two beams clashed together before both exploded creating a cloud of smoke and a shockwave blowing back Krillin, Gohan and Azumi.

"That was fast, there was no way he could counter that fast," Vegeta thought stunned looking over at what had happened. Nappa chuckled in supposed victory before he stopped seeing Tien unharmed again.

"That was too close, any closer and I would be a goner."

"This can't be he has to have some weakness." Nappa said angrily.

"This can't be allowed to continue, I think I should use the Kaio-Ken attack but I have to save it up for the other guy, I might need it to help Daisuke and Goku." Tien thought, he then noticed Nappa angrily growling at him. "What's the matter? Upset you can't beat me?"

"If I can't beat you I know who I can have fun killing!" Nappa shouted before he flew down towards Azumi, Krillin and Gohan who were terrified.

"Krillin run!" Tien shouted flying down after Nappa. "I'm not going to make it in time. I have to do this," he thought. "Kaio-Ken!" He shouted his body becoming covered in a fiery red aura which looked like flames. "Kamehameha!" He shouted firing a powerful blue energy wave from his hands towards Nappa who was about to fire another energy wave from his mouth, he heard Tien's shout and turned and saw the energy wave flying towards him and he screamed as the beam hit him and a large explosion and cloud of blue smoke obscured him from view.

"What?" Vegeta asked looking over. "Don't tell me Nappa was killed by that weakling."

"Looks like it, so sorry Vegeta," Daisuke said with a smirk as the cloud of smoke cleared and everyone saw that Nappa was still there but heavily injured and he fell to the ground with a thud just barely alive.

"He won't be fighting anymore," Tien said looking up at Vegeta. "I suggest you leave this planet now and get him some help before he dies."

"He's so confident how did an Earthling like him achieve such speed and power?" Vegeta thought gritting his teeth.

"Uh hey Tien what was that?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah that was one of the coolest things I've ever seen," Azumi said with a smile.

"Oh...it's the Kaio-ken technique. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly." Tien explained.

"Could you teach us it?" Gohan asked. "It could really come in handy,"

"Maybe when you're older and are able to handle it." Tien answered.

"Grr...As usual I must do everything myself," Vegeta grumbled glaring down at Nappa's nearly lifeless body and then at Tien.

"Why didn't you use that technique in the first place Tien? I mean if it is that powerful you could have easily beaten him at the start," Krillin said to Tien.

"That's true but there's always the chance that it could destroy my body, but I'm still here aren't I?" Tien asked with a small smile making Krillin, Azumi and Gohan blink in shock as Tien thought back to what King Kai had told him after he had mastered the Kaio-Ken attack.

"You have mastered the Kaio-Ken attack, well done Tien. But you must remember that energy and matter are always interchangeable; one eventually replaces the other the incredible speed and strength you gain from the Kaio-Ken come at a price, the attack can only be used in short bursts, if you use it for too long or in a weakened state the energy will take over your body until it's complete obliteration."

"Wait, so it could kill you?" Krillin asked, terrified at what he heard.

"Yes." Tien answered. Nappa was trying to find the energy to stand but couldn't. He looked at Vegeta who was glaring down at him in disgust before he dropped down.

"Vegeta...help….I...can't move…." he said, weakly lifting his hand to Vegeta who grabbed it, making Nappa smile.

"A Saiyan who was defeated by a pathetic Earthling doesn't deserve to live anymore," Vegeta told him before throwing him high into the air, shocking everyone. "Goodbye Nappa, perhaps you'll be more useful when you're dead!" Vegeta then began to generate electricity around his chest, kicking up dust around him.

"What's he doing?" Goku asked.

"He's powering up hold on!" Krillin shouted as Vegeta began to glow a bluish-white aura.

"No Vegeta don't!" Nappa begged, but Vegeta simply smirked and thrust his chest forwards, firing a large beam of energy at Nappa who screamed before he was obliterated into nothingness. A massive explosion occurred, causing everyone but Vegeta to cover their eyes from the flash of bright light. and the surrounding landscape was devastated by the shockwave. Once the smoke had cleared, Vegeta looked around and saw Tien had flown into the air holding onto Krillin, Azumi, and Gohan who were all in shock.

"I can't believe he just killed his own comrade," Azumi said, shocked.

"Krillin, I think it's time for you to take the kids back to Master Roshi's place," Tien said.

"You want us to leave our parents to fight this guy on their own?" Gohan asked him.

"They can handle themselves, Gohan," Krillin said. "Besides, he could use you and Azumi against your parents if he got a hold of either of you, so let's go. I don't want to leave either, but it's the only choice we have."

"He's right you two. Trust me; Daisuke, Goku, and I will have a much better chance of winning if we fight him alone," Tien told the kids.

"Alright," they relented.

"That reminds me, don't grab his tail Tien, we tried that before and it didn't work," Krillin told Tien who looked surprised at hearing this. "We all fought so hard," Krillin said, looking down at the corpses of Piccolo and Yamcha along with Chiaotzu's hat. "But in the end it just wasn't enough….we weren't enough."

"Then I guess it's up to me, Goku, and Daisuke to win this fight. Get going now," Tien said, and they nodded and began flying off.

"You'd better win, Mom and Dad!" Azumi shouted to her parents as she and Gohan flew off after Krillin.

"We will," Daisuke said, and Goku nodded. "We have to, I won't leave my children to his guy's mercy."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you'll still going to die," Vegeta told the three.

"I know a better battleground than this," Tien told him.

"Whatever; lead the way," Vegeta replied with a smirk. Tien, Goku, and Daisuke flew off, and Vegeta followed them.

"Please come back alive," Gohan whispered, looking back at his parents as they flew away.

"They'll be fine Gohan, your mom and dad are really strong," Krillin said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Tien, Daisuke, and Goku flew ahead of Vegeta who followed them with a smirk on his face.

"We need to be careful, there is no telling how powerful this guy truly is," Tien thought as they soon flew over the Gizard Wasteland Northwest of the previous battlefield.

"Nobody will get hurt if we fight way out here," Goku said, and Daisuke nodded. The trio landed on separate rocky outcrops while Vegeta landed on another.

"I have a proposition Kakarot, and only for you, so listen up. I'll only say this once, so pay attention. I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, would like to offer you Kakarot a place by my side in this conquest. With Nappa gone I could use a good man; think about it, we could rule the planet, you could have anything you desired, no one would be able to touch us. Nothing would be out of your grasp. So, what do you say, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I have everything I could ever want right here on Earth. Besides, I saw how you treated your partner; not much job security," Goku answered, making Vegeta chuckle.

"So shall it be, you had your chance. Such a shame, I would have let you keep your mutt as a slave if you joined," he said, making Daisuke snarl.

"Let's kick this jerk's ass," she shouted before jumping towards Vegeta, throwing a punch which he dodged by leaning to the side. Daisuke began firing rapid fire punches at Vegeta who blocked each one with a smirk still on his face, and he countered with a punch that she leaned back to dodge. Swinging her leg at Vegeta, he dodged by jumping back bounding off several rocky ledges. Daisuke followed after him. Vegeta rebounded off a rock pillar and elbowed Daisuke in the jaw, sending her flying down to the ground. She flipped and jumped into the air, looking around for Vegeta who had disappeared from her sight. Hearing a noise, she turned and ducked under a chop from Vegeta before flying after him, throwing kicks which he dodged. Daisuke began to hurl punches at her opponent who deflected the attacks. He followed up with another blow to her jaw, and puncher her several times in the chest before finishing it off with a kick to the stomach.

"Say goodbye!" Vegeta shouted, delivering a double axe handle to Daisuke, sending her falling to Earth before she flipped and landed on her feet where she spat out some blood.

"He's tough, really tough," she thought.

"I was expecting a fight. I would assume three on one you'd be able to at least challenge me," Vegeta said confidently. "Your transformation took me by surprise; it at least doubled your strength. By even with your original power doubled you're still no match for me."

"You'll get fight, I promise," Tien said, clenching his fists. With a loud shout, his body glowed all the colours of the rainbow before he was covered in the flames of the Kaio-Ken once more. "Kaio-Ken Attack!" he shouted, holding his hand out, and Vegeta jumped into the air as the pillar he stood on exploded, sending debris everywhere. Tien shot towards Vegeta and punched him in the jaw before rapidly pummelling the Saiyan warrior. Following the combo with a kick to the jaw, he sent Vegeta flying back. Tien flew towards Vegeta who vanished from sight and appeared to his right. He kicked Tien in the chin, making him fly back stunned.

"That Kaio-Ken attack is impressive, but I've encountered something similar to it before," Vegeta informed the three-eyed warrior, chuckling. "If that's all you've got, then you might as well give up."

"You alright, Tien?" Goku asked.

"I am. Stay back Goku, you and Daisuke have been fighting this guy for a while before I got here; I'm fresher so I stand a better chance." Tien answered, making Vegeta laugh.

"Do you really think you can beat me by yourself? You may be one of the strongest humans on this planet, but compared to me you're nothing."

"Wanna bet?" Tien asked.

"If you really think you've seen everything I have, then prepare to experience the true power of the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted, a bright white aura erupting from his entire body with a loud battle cry, causing the ground to shake and the sky to darken.

"What power...the entire planet feels like it's shaking," Daisuke said, both in awe and in fear of Vegeta's power, before a white sphere of energy erupted from Vegeta, blinding Goku, Daisuke, and Tien. Ehen the light died down, everything was calm and Vegeta was gone.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, making Goku turn only to be punched into stomach hard, making him fall to the ground.

"Goku!" Daisuke shouted before Vegeta appeared, kicking her in the gut and sending her flying back before she was hit sending her down. She flipped and landed on a rock pillar, looking around.

"What's the matter can't find me?" Vegeta taunted, appearing behind Daisuke and kicking her in the back, sending her flipping end over end into a pillar of rock and causing it to collapse on top of her. Vegeta fired a Ki blast towards the rubble, creating a massive explosion and making the Saiyan smirk before he saw Daisuke appear on another pillar of rock, panting slightly with a torn shirt and burns on her left arm.

"Kaio-Ken times Two!" Tien shouted, shooting towards Vegeta who turned and fired another Ki blast at Tien. He flew out of the way and barely dodged a second as well.

"I missed, how nimble for an Earthling," Vegeta said, watching Tien land on a pillar opposite him.

"It looks like I have no choice. If a Kaio-Ken times two won't work, then I guess I will try a triple. Sorry King Kai, but I have to risk it." Tien thought.

"Is this staring contest going to end sometime today?" Vegeta asked laughing.

"It's time to see what I am made of," Tien thought, bending his knees and clenching his fists. His muscles bulged in mass with his body becoming covered in a fiery aura again. "Here it comes: Kaio-Ken times three!" he shouted, making Vegeta raise an eyebrow while Daisuke and Goku watched on.

"We should help him," Daisuke said. "When he attacks, we fly in and keep Vegeta on his toes." Goku nodded in agreement, Tien began grunting in effort, with steam beginning to billow from his body showing his sweat was evaporating. The sheer power he was showing kicked up a ferocious wind making Vegeta look worried as nearby boulders began exploding. Tien roared, lunging towards Vegeta and punching him in the jaw, sending him flying through the air. Daisuke took her chance and flew under Vegeta. She kicked him in the back, sending him into the air. Vegeta managed to right himself and saw Tien speeding towards him. As he flew around the Saiyan, Vegeta fired a Ki blast at Tien but missed, allowing Goku to fly in, kicking him in the head, and send him crashing into a mountain which exploded.

"Damn you!" he snarled, watching Tien fly towards him. "Wretched little...argh!" He threw a punch that Tien flew around and rammed his elbow into Vegeta's back. He landed on his feet and jumped at Tien, his fist glowing with Ki, but Tien ducked under the punch and punched Vegeta in the stomach hard, making him stumble back with blood dribbling down his chin. "How is this possible?" Vegeta thought, jumping onto a pillar and glaring down at Tien who winced in pain, holding his shoulder slightly.

He jumped up towards Vegeta and caught both fists when the Saiyan tried to punch him, which he then squeezed, making Vegeta shout out in pain before he managed to position himself on Tien's arms. Vegeta was ready to deliver a punch to his head, but before he could he was headbutted by his opponent hard. Tien then began pummelling Vegeta heavily, with Vegeta unable to counter. Tien rammed him into a rock pillar, making him cough up blood while Tien slid down the side of the pillar, landing on the ground and panting heavily in exertion.

"Tien you alright?" Daisuke asked flying over with Goku while Vegeta who was on his knees fell on his side clutching his stomach in pain.

"What power….this can't be logical for it to exceed my own…" he thought, gasping heavily and pulling himself to his feet slowly.

"Are you kidding? Man, he's tough," Goku said as Tien shouted in pain, gripping shoulder again.

"Using the three times Kaio-Ken has really taking a toll on my body, but I can't quit now," he thought.

"I belong to the upper echelon of the strongest race this universe has ever known, to think I would lose to such trash? I won't allow this to stand. I cannot allow this to stand!" Vegeta shouted loudly wiping blood from his chin. When he saw the blood, his eyes widened. "Blood...my noble blood spilt by such...such trash...this cannot be allowed to happen!" he shouted. "Your insolence has cost you this world, I'll blow it all to pieces and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" He flew into the air, leaving a stunned, Tien, Goku, and Daisuke.

"He's going to what!?" Goku shouted, looking as purple electricity began crackling around Vegeta.

"Dodge this if you can, but know if you do, your precious Earth will be destroyed!" Vegeta shouted down at the trio.

"What do we do?" Daisuke asked, watching as Vegeta curl his fingers, placing both hands together at chest level preparing to attack.

"A Kaio-Ken times three Kamehameha!" Tien said, his body becoming covered in a fiery aura again.

"Tien are you sure?" Daisuke asked. "Your body might not be able to take it."

"What choice do we have Dai?" Goku asked his wife, mirroring Tien and preparing to help his friend counter Vegeta's attack. Daisuke did the same, seeing no other option.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me…." they said in unison, with spheres of blue Ki appearing in their cupped hands.

"Now prepare for oblivion!" Vegeta shouted. "Galick Gun!" He fired a purple beam of Ki towards them.

"HA!" They shouted, firing a combine Kamehameha wave which collided with Vegeta's Galick Gun. The resulting shockwave devastated the surrounding area.

"This can't be, their combined blast is as strong as my Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted.

"I have to take this further, Kaio-Ken….times FOUR!" Tien shouted, and the combined Kamehameha wave increased in size and pushed Vegeta's Galick Gun back towards the Saiyan.

"No!" Vegeta shouted, being hit by the Kamehameha and sent flying high into the sky.

"It's over…." Tien panted, heavily looking up at the sky.

"I doubt it…" Goku said.

"Get ready for round two," Daisuke groaned

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	35. Saiyan Sized Secret

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"My body…" Tien panted, falling to his knees exhausted. "Now I wish I kept a Senzu bean for myself…"

"Tien, Goku, Daisuke, you did it! You magnificent bastards you!" the trio heard a voice cheer, and they saw Yajirobe running towards them, laughing.

"Yajirobe, what're you doing here?" Goku asked him.

"I was here the whole time, didn't you hear me cheering you from behind those rocks?" he asked.

"Uh, not really no," Daisuke answered, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, I didn't cheer loudly so I didn't distract you. But I saw the whole thing, you were awesome," Yajirobe said, patting Tien on the back, making him shout loudly in pain. "Tien, you're all worn out."

"Yeah...I think I overdid it," Tien replied, his entire body wincing in pain.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, you should pace yourself. But at least it's over now...uh isn't it?" Yajirobe asked, noticing the looks of uncertainty on the other three warriors.

"Well...he's not defeated, just slowed down. He should be back soon for round two," Daisuke said before seeing Yajirobe running away as fast as he could. "Typical."

"I can hardly move...my body is thrashed," Tien grunted, struggling to move. "We'd better hope that he's been significantly weakened, or we'll be in major trouble."

Meanwhile, high in the sky, Vegeta managed to push himself off the crest of the combined Kamehameha wave used by Tien, Goku, and Daisuke. His tail stood on end in anger, and he let loose a mighty bellow of rage.

"Why! Why is their power superior to mine? I am the most powerful Saiyan in the universe; Kakarot, the Earthling, and his mutt should be kneeling before me, begging for mercy!" he ranted before calming down and smirking. "Wait a minute, Kakarot doesn't have his tail anymore. That means he's lost the ability to transform, I've got him and his friends. I'll transform into a Great Ape and crush them beneath my feet. I hate them for forcing me to do this; that form is meant for levelling civilizations and destroying planets, but now I'm using it to wipe out three stubborn little insects. How repugnant.

All I need is the light from this planets moon in order to be able to transform. But where is it? The moon should have been out by now," he said, flying off in search of the moon.

"I know he's up there, but what's he doing? he should have regained enough strength to come back down and fight us by now," Tien said.

"He must be searching for the full moon," Daisuke said. "Good thing I blew it to pieces a year ago before they arrived."

"You destroyed the moon?" Tien asked her.

"It was the only way to stop them from transforming by using the full moon," she answered defensively.

"Oh come on, where is it?" Vegeta asked, flying through the air. "It's a moon, you simply can't hide the thing. That could only mean that either Kakarot, or someone else with enough foresight, knew I would need it and destroyed it. No matter, we Saiyans have encountered this problem before and devised a countermeasure. They haven't stumped me, only delayed the inevitable." He flew back to the battlefield, laughing evilly.

"He's coming," Goku said.

"I have one shot left, the Spirit Bomb. But I hope I have enough energy left to use it," Tien thought once Vegeta landed across from them.

"So Kakarot, you think you could outsmart me? It doesn't matter if you destroyed the moon, that still won't stop me."

"But you need it to transform," Daisuke said, making Vegeta laugh.

"Foolish mutt, I don't need the moon to transform. The moon merely reflects the rays of the sun, but as they're being reflected a new energy called Blutz Waves is created and added to their composition. These waves cause the transformation, not the moonlight by itself as you may have believed."

"Oh this is sounding bad," Goku said.

"Even though the moon is a natural source of Blutz Waves, it is not the only way to form this energy. There is another; we Saiyans realised we were at the mercy of the moonlight of whatever planet we were on, unable to control the length of day or night. It was completely unpredictable and had our power at a disadvantage, until we Saiyans were able to create our own moonlight," Vegeta said as a ball of Ki appeared in his hand.

"By combining the energy within ourselves and the planet's atmosphere, we are able to create a synthetic moon complete with Blutz Waves anytime and anywhere we want to. Once I throw this orb into the sky, the transformation will begin, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me," He tossed the Ki ball into the sky.

"Oh no!" Goku shouted.

"Bear witness to the ultimate power of the Saiyans, the giant ape, destroyer of planets!" Vegeta shouted before beginning to laugh madly. "Soon this entire planet will feel my wrath." He clenched his fist, making the power ball combine with the Earth's atmosphere. With a sigh, he looked at the synthetic moon.

"Oh this is bad, if we don't think of something soon we're going to have a much bigger problem on our hands," Goku said.

"We could destroy it," Daisuke suggested.

"But would that work, we don't know if the transformation will stop if we destroy it," Tien said.

"Yes, I can feel the power coursing through my veins, the power burning inside of me," Vegeta said laughing before his body began to change.

"We need to get away!" Daisuke shouted, jumping back along with Tien and Goku as Vegeta continued to transform.

"Something's not right," Krillin thought as he, Azumi, and Gohan flew towards Master Roshi's house. "Daisuke, Goku, Tien, please be alright you guys."

Meanwhile back at the battlefield, Vegeta's transformation was nearing completion and soon he was now a giant ape, armour still on his body and seeming to have grown with the transformation. With a roar, he pounded his fists against his chest.

"Did you guys feel that?" Azumi asked her brother and Krillin as she stopped flying towards Master Roshi's place. Turning back, she noticed the synthetic moon in the sky above the battlefield.

"That's not the moon, mom said she completely destroyed it," Gohan said.

"Then what is it?" Azumi asked.

"I have no idea what it is, but it's right over where Goku, Daisuke, and Tien are fighting," Krillin answered before all three gasped in fright and trembled.

"Let's go!" Azumi shouted, flying off towards the battlefield.

"I'm with ya," Gohan said, flying after his sister.

"Hey, wait up! It's too dangerous!" Krillin shouted, but the twins continued flying and he groaned and flew after them.

"Goodbye insects!" Vegeta bellowed, lifting his mammoth sized fist and bringing it down towards Daisuke, Goku, and Tien, who flew out of the way only for Vegeta to jump after them with surprising agility and speed.

"It's like this transformation has no effect on his speed or agility," Daisuke thought, flying out of the way of another punch, and Vegeta chuckled as he walked after them.

"Go ahead and run because you can't hide," he said, punching a pillar of stone which Goku was hiding behind before he flew off. No matter where Daisuke, Tien, and Goku moved to or how fast they moved, Vegeta was still able to catch up to them, giving them no time to breath or formulate strategy. "Do you see now Kakarot, had you known of your power you would have never let them take your tail. Now I will show you the true Saiyan might!" he roared, punching at Goku who dodged and flew off.

"Had I known, I still would have had it removed because I couldn't control that form," he thought.

"Hey furball!" Daisuke shouted, from behind Vegeta. "Have a little Hadoken Barrage!" She jumped into the air while throwing Hadoken after Hadoken at the transformed Saiyan's back, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"I hope you've got a plan, Tien, because I'm fresh out. There has to be something more you learned from King Kai then just the Kaio-Ken," Goku said.

"I have, but I need time to gather the energy needed for it," Tien replied, landing on a pillar and holding his arms to the sky. Before much could happen, Vegeta was upon him. He dodged the punch but was hit by the kick and thrown into the air. A few moments later he landed on the ground with a painful crash. Vegeta roared as he jumped towards Tien who activated the Kaio-Ken once more. The boosted speed allowed him to fly into the air only to be struck by Vegeta's tail, sending him flipping.

"You think you can outmanoeuvre me?" Vegeta asked, jumping towards him. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Hold on mom and dad, we're almost there!" Gohan thought as he and Azumi flew ahead of Krillin. The young man smiled at their determination and bravery.

"They're becoming more like their parents every day," he thought. Back at the battle, Tien was thrown into a mountain and groaned.

"Is that the best you can do Earthling, don't you think it's time we settled this?" Vegeta asked.

"He's incredibly fast, I don't have the time I need to form the Spirit Bomb. Even if the Kaio-Ken Attack was ten times stronger I still wouldn't be able to defeat him," Tien thought.

"So you won't attack me huh, then I'll attack you!" Vegeta shouted, flying down towards Tien.

"I need ten more seconds, that's all I need to concentrate," Tien said.

"Hey ugly!" Daisuke shouted, making Vegeta look at her as she flew in front of the setting sun. "Hope this will give him the time he needs," she thought as Vegeta flew towards her. She placed her hands to her face. "Solar Flare!" A brilliant light was created from her body, and due to the sun behind her it's effect was increased, making Vegeta yell loudly as he clutched his eyes in pain. "Tien, go!" Daisuke shouted, and Tien flew off far from Vegeta.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Vegeta shouted, rubbing his eyes. Tien landed on a small mountain, panting heavily. He smiled once his breathing had slowed.

"This is far enough...I hope," he thought, raising his arms to the sky. "The rivers, the trees, the wind, all the living things in nature, I ask of you, lend me your energy."

"What's he doing?" Daisuke asked Goku who shrugged before they both saw specks of light floating towards Tien and surrounding his body.

"Uh, that," Goku said.

"Argh! My eyes, I can't see! Curse you bitch!" he growled.

"Now that's just rude," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is this really the time?" Goku asked her.

"I have to take my time or it won't form right. I need to relax, as difficult it may seem to do right now," Tien thought as more specks of light which came to him. "I almost have enough, everything is coming to me, I can feel it." Tien opened his eyes, looking at Vegeta. "I have enough. Now I only have one shot and need to make it count." While he thought this, Vegeta was slowly removing his hands from his eyes.

"Where are they, where are they?" he growled. "Run all you want you three, but I will find you and enjoy killing you!"

"It's ready!" Tien thought, his body becoming covered in a white light. "Now focus it all into a ball." The white aura surrounding him flowed to his outstretched hand before covering his fist. "It's done." While this happened, Vegeta's vision had cleared and he laid eyes on Tien. With a roar, he flew towards him.

"Not so fast!" He fired a pink and white beam of energy from his mouth directly at Tien just as he was about to throw his attack. The beam struck Tien, obliterating the mountain he stood on while throwing him back. A massive dome of light engulfed the landscape which Krillin, Azumi, and Gohan noticed as they flew towards the battlefield.

"Mom, Dad!" Azumi shouted. A shroud of Ki surrounding her before she blasted off at increased speed, quickly followed by Gohan and Krillin. At the battlefield, once the smoke had cleared the landscape had been devastated by Vegeta's attack.

"You gotta be kidding me," Daisuke said, looking down at the destruction with Goku.

"There's nothing left," her husband said.

"Well I guess that does it for him," Vegeta said, chuckling. "Now, where are Kakarot and his mate?" He looked around. Upon noticing that Tien had survived, he stopped chuckling. "Well, I must admit to being slightly impressed that he survived that, when last time that weakling Raditz was able to kill him. But I am not Raditz."

"Darn, I didn't expect a counter like that from him. What a fool I was, and I used all my energy creating that Spirit Bomb."

"Alright, I've given you enough chances, that was your last, three eyes," Vegeta said, walking towards Tien until he was almost on top of him. He then raised his gigantic foot, intending to squash Tien who jumped out of the way before leaping into the air. Vegeta hit him with his arm, sending him flying into an undamaged mountain before he fell onto his back. Vegeta roared and jumped into the air before slamming his foot down on Tien's legs, making him unleash a bloodcurdling scream.

"Tien!" Daisuke and Goku shouted. Once Vegeta removed his foot, the damage was seen, both of Tien's legs were crushed with blood covering them and the ground.

"Whoops, sorry about that, but it seems I've accidentally crushed both of your legs," Vegeta commented, cruelly raising a finger. "It's been an interesting fight, three eyes, but once I kill you, I can finally finish off Kakarot and his mate."

"I can't believe its ending this way...Chiaotzu...don't worry...I'll be with you soon forever," he thought with a sad smile.

"Tien hold on!" Goku shouted, flying towards Vegeta and Tien.

"Goku!" Daisuke flew after him.

"Hey Vegeta, you want me and here I am!" Goku shouted, firing a single handed Kamehameha at Vegeta just as the giant ape turned to look at Goku. That action cost him his left eye, making him roar in pain with blood gushing from it.

"Damn you! What have you done to my face, Kakarot!?" he demanded, removing his hand to show his eye was swollen shut. "Now you're going to pay!" Goku flew away from him, but Vegeta grabbed him in his giant fist. "I'll crush you until there is nothing left!" He used both hands to crush Goku who began to scream in agonising pain.

"Goku!" Daisuke shouted, flying to her husband's aid. "Let him go!" Before Daisuke could follow up, Vegeta swung his tail and sent her flying into a mountain. Daisuke climbed out of the rubble before falling to her knees exhausted. "Damn it!" she cursed, punching the ground.

"Now that she's out of the way, I will crush your puny bones," Vegeta told Goku, continuing to crush him and causing his screams of pain to increase.

"The sky is so bright what's going on?" Azumi asked. "Shouldn't the sun have set by now?"

"I know. But whatever that thing is, it's not natural," Krillin said, looking at the artificial moon.

"Hey guys, up ahead," Azumi said as she saw Vegeta, and Krillin gasped, having flashbacks of Goku when he turned into a giant ape.

"Hey you two, don't get closer to that thing, it's too dangerous," he told them.

"But what about our parents?" Gohan asked in worry, landing behind a boulder with his sister and Krillin.

"What's the matter Kakarot, you don't look to be in enough pain, have some more," Vegeta said, crushing Goku even further who continued screaming in pain.

"Goku's in bad shape, and Tien's down too," Krillin said, noticing Tien on the ground nearby, struggling to move.

"Hold on daddy, we're coming," Azumi said, running off towards Vegeta before Yajirobe stood in front of them.

"Yajirobe, what're you doing here?" Krillin asked the samurai.

"Don't get any closer to that thing, do you know how strong he is?" Yajirobe asked.

"You jerk, we need to save Goku," Krillin said.

'And how do you intend on doing that, anything would be suicide," Yajirobe said, as Daisuke walked over holding her arm slightly.

"His tail," she said, falling to one knee.

"Mom," Gohan and Azumi cried, rushing to her. "What do you mean, 'his tail'?"

"Remember how Raditz said that by Goku losing his tail, he lost the ability to transform?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, but I thought they needed the moon to transform," Krillin replied.

"They have one," Daisuke said, pointing to the artificial moon. "Apparently it's not the moon that transforms them like we first thought, but the light reflected from it. Azumi, Gohan, whatever you do, don't look at that thing at all. Understand?"

"We got it mom."

"Do whatever you want, but I'm out of here," Yajirobe said before Daisuke punched him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Fine then, don't help you waste of skin," Daisuke growled. "Come on, let's go save my husband." Azumi and Gohan nodded and ran off to Vegeta's right while Daisuke ran left. Krillin headed towards Vegeta's tail. While this was going on, Vegeta's ear twitched, making him stop torturing Goku.

"Someone is coming," he growled, looking around. "Show yourself, I know you're there."

"Right here ugly!" Azumi said, jumping onto a mountain with Gohan in front of Vegeta. "You put our daddy down right now!"

"Oh no, it's the half breeds, what am I going to do?" asked Vegeta in mock concern before he grinned. "I'll put your father down alright, one piece at a time. Which part do you want first, a leg, an arm, maybe you want his head put down first. Come on, choose."

"You'd better not hurt him!" Gohan screamed.

"It's a little too late for that," Vegeta replied before he noticed something out the corner of his eye. When he turned his head to get a better look, he realised it was a boulder that Daisuke had thrown towards him.

"Spiral Blow!" she roared, breathing a giant twister behind the boulder to increase its velocity. It sped towards the side of Vegeta's head, but the great ape caught it in his mouth and crushed it with his jaws.

"Did you think that would be enough to defeat the mighty Vegeta?" he asked Daisuke who gave a small grin.

"Considering that I've kept your attention long enough for this to happen, then yes...Krillin NOW!" Daisuke shouted.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin shouted, as he created a disk of Ki above his hand and threw it towards Vegeta's tail. Before the Saiyan knew what was happening, he roared in pain as his giant tail was severed from his body.

"ARGH! My tail!" he growled, dropping Goku who was caught by Daisuke and flown out of the danger zone.

"Goku, are you alright?" Daisuke asked her husband who was in pain.

"I've been better…" he grunted out weakly.

"You're in no shape to keep fighting, stay here I'll finish this guy off," Daisuke told him, kissing his lips briefly.

"Be safe." She nodded and flew back just in time to see Vegeta fully turn back to normal.

"He's back to normal, thank goodness," Krillin said.

"Those little pests, I can't believe they did this to me. How could I have been so careless?" Vegeta belittled himself. "You fools have disgraced me for the first and last time, you're all going to pay!"

"I thought cutting his tail off would stop him, it's just ticked him off," Gohan said, worried.

"You will all know a new meaning to the word pain, you will all suffer!" Vegeta promised, clenching his fist. He glared at Krillin before smirking and jumping towards Azumi and Gohan. Appearing in front of them, he kicked both in the stomach, sending them skidding back. "What's wrong, afraid?" he asked before punching Azumi in the stomach, making her cough up blood. He kicked Gohan, knocking him off the mountain when he tried to attack Vegeta from behind. The boy landed on the ground with a thud.

"A true Saiyan shouldn't be scared, it's unbecoming of you both." Azumi growled in defiance. "Looks like those little powers of yours are taking a nap, a pity really." Hearing Krillin flying towards him, Vegeta easily sent the bald warrior flying into a pillar of rock. "Patience little man, your turn will come." He placed his boot on Azumi's head and laughed. "Get up little girl, I'm not finished with you yet."

"Get your foot of my daughter, you damn ape!" Daisuke shouted, flying towards Vegeta who turned just in time to be elbowed in the jaw, sending him flying. Daisuke flew after him, attacking him relentlessly. "Don't you ever touch my children again!" Kicking Vegeta, she sent him into a boulder which shattered on impact. "Hadoken Barrage!" she shouted, firing a barrage of Hadoken at Vegeta who managed to barely dodge most of the attacks. The last one hit, sending him skidding back. Daisuke roared, flying towards him before Vegeta punched her in the stomach hard. The Saiyan smirked.

"You got careless," he told her, removing his fist from her stomach. She clutched it in pain while falling to her knees. "You know, you would have made a great slave, so feisty and defiant. It would have been a pleasure breaking you," he sneered, grabbing her by the throat. "Shame that you married a third class scum like Kakarot, and not a prince like me."

"You're only a prince in words," Daisuke gasped out, making Vegeta look at her. "Your planet is gone, so are the Saiyans, you're no prince of anything. You have nothing, unlike Goku who has friends and family who love him. So tell me Vegeta...who is the real scum?" she asked with a smirk, causing Vegeta to growl and let her go before he stomped on her chest making her scream in pain. Even though her bones weren't being broken, it was a near thing and she still felt pain course up her chest. Vegeta began kicking her in the side.

"How dare you talk back to me! I am your superior in every way, you bitch! How dare you insult me, this will be your last and final mistake!" he told her, laughing cruelly.

"STOP!" He heard a voice before he was blasted in the back by Azumi ,sending him tumbling across the ground. "Leave my mom alone, you big bully!" she shouted, standing in front of Daisuke and gritting her teeth in anger, her body radiating with energy.

"A...Azumi," Daisuke gasped.

"Hold tight mom, I'll fight this jerk and win. Just watch me." She fired another yellow beam of Ki at Vegeta who jumped into the air only for Azumi to blur from sight and appear, kicking his jaw and sending him reeling.

"Little brat!" he growled, flipping and kicking Azumi's face when she flew towards him. She brushed off the blow and resumed her battle with the Saiyan.

"Gohan, come here," Tien said to Gohan who was nearby and ran over.

"Yes Mr. Tien?" he asked, earning a smile from Tien.

"Your sister needs help, and I have some leftover energy to give you to do it," he replied, holding his hand out. "Take my hand."

"Okay," Gohan replied, grabbing Tien's hand. "Uh, now what?"

"Hold on," Tien said with a smile. "And calm down," Gohan nodded before Tien's arm glowed white, energy transferring to Gohan's own, causing him to gasp.

"Wha...what power," he said, stunned.

"Hold your palm up, and then use your willpower to turn it into a ball. Don't force the energy Gohan, clear your mind and let the energy flow through you," Tien told him, and Gohan did so as his hand arched with energy before he formed the energy into a beach ball sized sphere.

"I did it, uh, what is this, it looks like Mom's Hadoken."

"It's called a Spirit Bomb, King Kai taught me it. Be careful when throwing it, we only get one shot at this," Tien told him, and Gohan nodded.

"Right," he said, looking over at Azumi and Vegeta battling evenly. Even as he turned his gaze, the Saiyan punched Azumi, knocking her to the ground where she landed on all fours before jumping back, avoiding another attack from Vegeta.

"Hadoken!" she shouted, firing her mother's signature attack at Vegeta who ducked only to be hit by Azumi delivering a spinning uppercut, taught to her by her mother, knocking the Saiyan into the air. The battle continued as Gohan jumped onto a tall mountain.

'This is a good vantage point," he thought, watching the fight between Vegeta and his sister. "I need to find the right moment to throw it; Mr Tien said we only get one shot."

"This little girl is surprisingly holding her own against me, and it doesn't look like the fight is affecting her. How come she isn't losing energy as fast as I am?" Vegeta thought, blurring from view along with Azumi, both continuing their battle and flying into the sky before kicking each other away. Vegeta fired a Ki blast at Azumi who swatted it away before cupping her hands. "Kamehameha!" she shouted, firing a blue Ki wave at Vegeta.

"Ha that trick again?" he scoffed, flying out of the way at the last second and making Azumi grit her teeth. Looking around for Vegeta, he appeared to the left and she fired another Kamehameha at him which avoided yet again. Azumi growled and continued to fire Kamehameha at Vegeta as Gohan watched in frustration.

"Damn, he's moving too fast, how can I hit him with this?" Gohan thought.

"Don't use your eyes when throwing the Spirit Bomb, feel it out, trust in your senses; you will know when the time is right," a voice in his head said.

"Who is there?" Gohan asked, looking around.

"I am King Kai, and I am the one who taught Tien how to use the Spirit Bomb. I did not expect this turn of events, but you are now in control of the Spirit Bomb. Remember, it contains the hopes of all the people on your planet."

"Everyone on Earth is counting on me," Gohan whispered, watching Vegeta walk towards his sister.

"I must admit, you're stronger than I thought; you fought well, you should be proud. But unfortunately for you, it wasn't good enough," Vegeta told her.

"His back is turned...no, King Kai said that I would know the right time to throw the Spirit Bomb," Gohan thought before Vegeta began firing a rapid fire volley of energy blasts towards Azumi. She jumped back before running off, dodging as the energy blasts exploded around her, making her stumble a few times.

"You can't run forever!" he told Azumi who tripped and was hit by several blasts before jumping into the air. She was hit again, sending her flying into a mountain, and she fell down as some rocks fell around her.

"I hope you're watching this Kakarot, because it will be the last time you see your daughter!" Vegeta shouted, laughing madly as he rushed towards Azumi.

"That's it!" Gohan shouted, throwing the Spirit Bomb towards Vegeta who was oblivious to the oncoming danger. "Come on hit!" Vegeta turned his head to see the Spirit Bomb flying towards him...but it was too late and he was hit. He screamed as the Spirit Bomb engulfed Vegeta and the sky darkened with thunderbolts shooting out of the Spirit Bomb before it flew into the air taking Vegeta with it. As the Spirit Bomb vanished, so did Vegeta, and Gohan cheered. "I did it, yeah!" He jumped down and ran over to Azumi met her brother halfway. Both hugged each other while cheering.

"We did it, we did it!" they yelled as Daisuke managed to make her way to Goku and Krillin.

"They did it," she said with a smile, sitting beside Goku.

"I guess they did. Man, they're strong kids, way stronger than we were at their age," Krillin said before walking over to Tien and helping him over. "Now, how are we going to get you all to Kame House for you to heal up?"

"They should be coming to us if I know them," Goku said, chuckling lightly before they heard something. They saw Vegeta falling from the sky and land near Azumi and Gohan. The two gasped before growling and readying for one last fight.

"I don't believe it," Tien said in disbelief. "What does it take to put that guy down?"

"Maybe that blast did him in, you think we should dig a grave?" Krillin asked.

"Don't you mean dig your graves!?" Vegeta shouted, making everyone look at him in disbelief. "Here's some advice you brats, you want to shoot someone in the back, then finish the job!"

"Good advice," Azumi said, lunging and punching Vegeta. The blow knocked him down and she held a foot to his throat. A Hadoken formed in her hand, ready for her to use it to finish off Vegeta. "Time to stop you for good," she growled.

"You can't kill me, you're too soft," Vegeta said.

"To protect my family, I can definitely kill you," Azumi said. As she was about to finish Vegeta off, a hand gently grabbed hers, making her turn to see Daisuke standing there. "Mommy? Wh-why did you stop me?"

"He's beaten Azumi, let him go," Daisuke said.

"Wha...but...but he'll hurt us again when he's better," Azumi said, glaring at Vegeta who was crawling away weakly. "He killed Yamcha and Chiaotzu! And Piccolo," she added as an afterthought.

"You're not wrong Azumi, but he's done. I wouldn't have been unhappy if he had died in the fight, but killing someone defenceless like this…" Daisuke trailed off, and Azumi shouted, throwing the Hadoken at a boulder beside Vegeta which exploded. He looked back shocked.

"Leave, and don't come back unless you wanna regret me sparing your life," she growled before Daisuke hugged her gently. She looked at Vegeta who pulled out a remote from his chest armour and pressed a button before dropping it, panting in exhaustion. Daisuke looked up to see Vegeta's space pod flying towards them. It landed beside Vegeta and opened up, allowing the Saiyan crawl in.

"You'll regret this act of mercy...I'll be back," he promised with a chuckle, closing the space pod door. The ship floated into the air and began flying away.

"Hadoken!" Azumi shouted, firing one last Hadoken at the ship, grazing it sending it spinning as it flew off.

"Now what do we do?" Gohan asked his mother who picked him and Azumi up. She walked slowly back to the others.

"Now we rest and wait for the others to show up. You did good today, I'm so proud," Daisuke said with a smile, which her children returned.

"But why did we leave him alive? He'll come back to finish us off when our guard is down," Azumi said.

"True, but by showing him mercy, we've shown him another way," Daisuke said.

"I don't think he's the kind of guy to appreciate mercy," Krillin said, overhearing her.

"True. But if he does come back to fight, he'll find us all ready for him and a lot stronger." Goku said with a smile.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	36. The Journey to Namek Begins

The Journey to Namek Begins

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"How're you guys holding up?" Daisuke asked Tien and her husband, sitting beside them with her children and Krillin.

"We're fine now that the danger has passed," Tien answered, trying to sit up, which was difficult due to his crushed legs.

"Yeah, if you take out all the cuts and bruises and broken and crushed bones we're good as gold," Goku replied with a laugh which the others quickly shared.

"Hey Gohan, Azumi, how're you doing?" Goku asked his kids.

"We're fine, just really exhausted," Azumi answered, and Gohan nodded. "Fighting a guy like that takes it out of ya."

"And throwing that Spirit Bomb wasn't easy as it looked either," Gohan added.

"I'm proud of you both," Goku told them, making them smile. "You too Krillin, you really saved me and Tien when you cut Vegeta's tail back there."

"Aw, it was nothing," Krillin replied with a smile. He looked up to see something heading towards them and groaned. "Now what?" he asked, making everyone look up.

"Don't tell me that jerk came back," Azumi said.

"I doubt it. He wouldn't be that stupid to return when he was just defeated, it's probably Bulma and the others," Daisuke said, and sure enough, she was proven right by Master Roshi leaning out the window and waving.

"Goku, Krillin, Tien, Daisuke!" he greeted as the ship finally landed nearby. Everyone disembarked once the door opened up.

"Hey guys," Krillin said, waving weakly.

"What happened here? Judging by how you're still alive, I take it the Saiyans have been defeated?" Roshi asked.

"That's right. But he did a number on us, especially Goku and Tien," Daisuke said.  
"Can you move at all?" Bulma asked the two fighters.

"Not really," Goku grunted, trying to move but his body but unable to move through the fatigue that had a tight grip on him. "That guy crushed a lot of bones in my body when he had me."

"And he crushed my legs," Tien said, motioning to his badly damaged legs.

"That's alright, you've done enough for today. Rest now," Korin said, walking towards them.

"Bulma...I don't know how to say this...but Yamcha...he didn't make it," Krillin said to Bulma sadly, but she smiled.

"Yes I know, he fought bravely, didn't he?" she asked.

"Oh...uh yeah, well, I guess you know about Piccolo and Kami," Krillin mumbled.

"They're gone too...and that means so are the Dragonballs. Now we can't wish anyone back," Goku explained which caused Bulma to begin crying.

"Shut up, I already know!" Everyone looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," Krillin said.

"It's alright, if only Piccolo and Kami had survived," Roshi said, bowing his head as Yajirobe walked over.

"Hey, I'm still here at least," he said. This… wasn't the smartest move, something that was highlighted when Bulma growled and turned on him.

"And where were you exactly? You were hiding the whole time, sneaking around while everyone else was dying. It should be you who died instead of Yamcha, not Yamcha, you!" she shouted before she fell to her knees and began crying again. Daisuke walked over and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, causing her to stop crying and look at her.

"This isn't the time or place for crying, Bulma. We need to get Goku and Tien to the hospital to heal, we're all out of Senzu beans."

"Okay, up we go, easy," Roshi said as he and Krillin carried Goku into the ship on a stretcher while Gohan and Azumi carried Tien into the ship on another stretcher. The others followed and the ship took off.

"Where are the others Krillin, we need to pick them up," Roshi said.

"That way," Krillin said, pointing in the direction of the previous battlefield. "That's where most of the fighting took place before Tien arrived." Daisuke set down with her children as she finally turned back to her normal appearance. She gave a sad smile to her children, but it faded as she heard Bulma begin crying again.

"Hey Bulma, there may be a way we can still bring Yamcha and the others back," Krillin spoke up, causing Roshi, Bulma, and Korin to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, standing up.

"He means what Vegeta said while we were fighting," Daisuke answered. "It's a long shot, but I think we might have a chance."

"But it's a shot in a million," Krillin replied.  
"A shot in a million is better than no shot at all," Goku told his friend.

"Hold up, this is the spot," Krillin said as the ship hovered above the battlefield. "Yamcha and the others are down there." Once the ship landed, Daisuke, Roshi, and Krillin walked out while Bulma stood on the ramp watching as Piccolo's body and Yamcha's body were placed in freezer capsules.

"Where's Chiaotzu, I thought he was here as well," Roshi said.

"You won't find him, Chiaotzu blew himself up. He was trying to save us," Krillin replied, carrying Yamcha's freezer capsule into the ship, followed by Daisuke carrying Piccolo's freezer capsule.

"Such a tragic loss, it's never easy seeing such fine young men cut down in the prime of their lives," Korin said.

"I know; I wish there was something I could have done. I should have been there with them!" Roshi exclaimed.

"And what would that have achieved? You've been brought back to life already Roshi, the Dragonballs wouldn't have worked a second time for you," Daisuke told him while Bulma flew the ship away. Tears continued to fall down her face as Yamcha's face stayed in her mind. Krillin looked over at her and as he remembered how Chiaotzu and Piccolo died, he grunted in anger and frustration.

"So, what were you going to tell us Krillin?" Bulma asked as the ship flew over the ocean.

"Well, the Saiyans found out about the Dragonballs and wanted to use them to make a wish. That's why they came to Earth in the first place. But they wanted Piccolo alive, they thought he'd be the only one to lead them to the Dragonballs," Krillin explained.

"That's right, and they called him a really weird name," Goku said. "A Namekian."

"So Piccolo and Mr. Kami were aliens?" Azumi asked.

"I always knew they were funny looking," Yajirobe said.

"And when they found out Tien was coming back, they said something else," Krillin said.

"They said that a Namekian was all they needed to make the Dragonballs, and Planet Namek is loaded with them," Daisuke said.

"And you believed them," Yajirobe scoffed.

"No, you're right Krillin, if Kami made the Dragonballs and he's a Namek, then why shouldn't other Nameks be able to make a set of Dragonballs as well?" Gohan said.

"So we just need to get to Namek and use their Dragonballs to wish your friends back," Korin said.

"First, we wish back Piccolo. I don't trust him, but if he's brought back to life, then so will Kami. That way, our Dragonballs will be back on Earth and we can then use them to bring back Chiaotzu and Yamcha and the others the Saiyans have killed when they first arrived," Daisuke said with a smile.

"It's worth a shot, what have we got to lose?" Roshi asked.

"All in favour of going to Namek, say aye," Krillin said.

"Aye!" everyone cheered.

"Just stop it you guys, it's pointless. Do any of you even know where Planet Namek is to begin with?" Bulma asked sadly.

"I've got that covered. King Kai, are you there?" Tien asked, looking up. "Are you listening, we could really use your help right now."

"I'm here Tien, so you're looking for the Planet Namek. Well, of course I know where that is," a voice echoed throughout everyone's minds.

"Is everyone else hearing that or is my old age catching up with me?" Roshi asked.

"Go ahead King Kai, we're listening," Tien said.

"Well, as long as I have the podium for a minute, let me congratulate you all on a battle well fought. I must admit you had me all worried there for a minute, it looked like you that Saiyan really had you on the ropes, but you pulled through," King Kai said.

"I hate to say it, but he even had me scared for a minute. Even a Kaio-Ken times four attack wasn't enough to stop him," Tien said.

"Yes, and those were my best attacks too. I hope you all think of something else to use when you see him again; I'm sorry but I'm all out of tricks," King Kai said.

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that. I'm honestly wishing we hadn't let him go," Tien said.

"Only time will tell if Daisuke's choice to show him mercy was the right one," King Kai replied.

"What're they talking about, you mean you let that Saiyan go?" Roshi asked Daisuke.  
"I'll tell you the whole story later. For now, tell us where Namek is King Kai," Daisuke said.

"Ah, here we go, the coordinates are SW66. Or maybe SR83...no, wait I've got it. 9045XY definitely," King Kai said.

"What, is he serious?" Bulma asked. "9045XY…but that means…"

"What's wrong? We know where Namek is now, that's a good thing," Krillin told her.  
"Master Roshi, take the wheel, I need to check something out," Bulma said, getting out of the pilot chair and Roshi took her place.

"You could have said please," Roshi mumbled.  
"I remember Planet Namek from long ago, the world was lush and green with an abundance of life, Much like the Earth. That was before a great cataclysm came and the climate changed, I do not think there were any survivors," King Kai said. "It has recovered over time, however I am unsure if any Namekians are still on the planet."  
"See, told you that you couldn't believe what that Saiyan said, there's no Dragonballs," Yajirobe said.

"Let's not give up hope yet, I'll check it out," King Kai said. Back on his planet, his antennae perked up before turning to his left. "Oh, there it is."

"Of course, that must be how Kami came to Earth," Daisuke said.

"It must have happened back further back then Kami could remember, his people might have sent him here to ensure at least one of their race survived," Korin said.

"I don't get it, if they have Dragonballs, why didn't they just wish their planet back to normal?" Yajirobe asked.

"Maybe because they couldn't." Roshi answered. "The dragon is not all powerful. We learnt that when we tried to destroy the Saiyans with a wish, Shenron told us it wasn't possible. The Dragonballs are tied to the ones who created them, and they cannot grant a wish that exceeds their creator's power." he explained.

"That's a load of hooey, you're just saying that because you don't want to admit you're wrong," Yajirobe said before Korin hit him with his tail.

"Hey, didn't I say to can it?!" he shouted.

"Good news everyone, I found the Namekians. There is still about a hundred of them left alive and well," King Kai said, making everyone smile.

"That's good news? That means there is a hundred Piccolos, even if you found all the Dragonballs you'd still need to fight all of them to use them," Yajirobe said.

"No, the Namekians are peaceful by nature like Kami, Piccolo was the exception to the rule," King Kai said. "You have to remember, Piccolo was born on Earth, and during his formative years he witnessed firsthand all the horrors on that world. War, tyranny, murder, these experiences took their toll. He was not born evil, rather the evil of man corrupted his peaceful Namekian heart."

"I guess that makes sense, nature vs nurture, right?" Yajirobe asked.

"Well, I see no better way to show Piccolo the good in people by using the Dragonballs to wish him back," Roshi said.

"You all still don't get it guys. Nothing's changed, we still can't get there even if we know where Namek is," Bulma said.

"Are you crazy Bulma, we just take a spaceship there, simple as that," Krillin said.

"Oh yeah!? Well I've got news for you Krillin. Even with the best Capsule Corp spaceship, it would still take us four thousand three hundred and thirty-nine years one way," Bulma said, making everyone look at her in shock.

"Good thing we have more than just a regular spaceship," Azumi said. "There were two Saiyans that came to Earth in spaceships, and only one left the planet in his, so that means we have one spaceship left we can use."

"But it was only for one person," Gohan told his sister who pouted before snapping her fingers.

"What about Uncle Raditz's spaceship?" she asked "It's still intact."

"She's right," Goku said. "But that's only two ships sweetie."

"What about yours Goku? I mean, you're a Saiyan and you came to Earth in one, who knows? It could still be intact where your grandfather found you," Daisuke said to her husband.

"Maybe...but I don't know where it is, it could be anywhere in the area surrounding our house," Goku replied.

"Well, where do we start looking for Nappa's spaceship?" Krillin asked.

"In East City where it landed." Roshi answered.

"And I have the perfect way to bring it right to us," Azumi said giggling. She reached into her clothes and pulled out the remote Vegeta had used to bring his spaceship to him. "Vegeta used this to call his ship, it might work on the other one."

"Nice job Azumi," Daisuke said, kissing her daughter's cheek and making her grin.

"We'll have Yamcha and the others back in no time," Bulma said, and everyone celebrated happily.

"Namek, here we come!" everyone cheered as the ship flew off to the hospital, everyone inside with renewed hope. Once they arrived at Wukong Hospital, the feeling was replaced with dread as Goku screamed loudly while Azumi, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, and Daisuke who were all covered in bandages. While Tien had casts on his legs and was in a wheelchair while they healed, Krillin had a cast on his left arm with bandages around his head, Gohan and Azumi had a few bandaids on their faces and bandages around their arms, while their mother had her ribs wrapped in bandages and her right arm was covered in bandages as well. "Sheesh, they're just changing his bandages, I don't see why he's screaming so much," Daisuke said.

"Because it hurts," Gohan whimpered.

"Glad it's not me in there, my body is still aching from using the Kaio-Ken so much," Tien said. "And that's ignoring the amount of pain my legs are in."

"I think we should go find that Saiyan spaceship," Krillin said.

"Leave that to Bulma, Vegeta could return soon. You all need to be healthy to fight him again," Roshi told them as a nurse walked out of the room where Goku was.

"Next patient," she said.

"Uh, actually I think we're all healed up," Krillin said as he Azumi and Gohan ran off. However, Daisuke easily caught her kids while Roshi ran after and caught Krillin.

"Don't be such babies you two," Daisuke told her kids, walking into the room with her terrified children and Roshi following with Krillin under his arm. Later, the group were in a hospital room talking.

"The good news is there's no crippling injuries outside of Tien's broken legs and your own, so we should be up and ready to leave soon," Krillin said.

"Terrific, meanwhile I'm stuck here in this contraption for four months; that's really gonna slow down my training," Goku said as he lay in a medical machine and was covered head to toe in bandages.

"And I won't be able to walk for the same amount of time," Tien said.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll set about growing some more Senzu beans to aid in your recovery," Korin told them. The door then opened and Bulma ran into the room, only she was now wearing a white Capsule Corp shirt with red sweatpants and her hair was a dishevelled mess.

"Guys turn on the TV quick." Daisuke turned on the TV in the room and everyone saw the Saiyan spaceship.

"I'm standing in front of the alien spaceship that was recovered from the ruins of East City late last night. For our safety it has been placed inside the isolation chamber behind me," the reporter said.

"The Saiyan spaceship!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I can't see!" Goku whined.

"Eyewitnesses at the scene reported a second spaceship which mysteriously floated up during the recovery operation," the reporter said.

"What do we do now?" Roshi asked. "They have that spaceship under lock and key."

"But we need it," Krillin said as Azumi pulled out the remote from her hospital scrubs.

"Hm, now which buttons did Vegeta use," she mumbled, pressing buttons, and the screen on the remote lit up. She smiled before the spaceship exploded, making everyone scream.

"The spaceship has exploded!" the reporter announced unnecessarily, his face covered in soot.

"But...but...I'm sure I pressed the right buttons," Azumi said, stunned.

"Maybe it's a certain combination that you entered that triggered the self-destruct mechanism," Daisuke told her daughter.

"Now what do we do, we'll never get to planet Namek!" Bulma shouted loudly before she began pacing. "Come on think Bulma, there has to be another way."

"Calm down Bulma, we still have those other ships," Goku said.

"But we don't know if only Nappa's spaceship exploded or if all of them exploded when Azumi entered the code," Tien said, and Azumi hung her head sadly.

"Sorry, I was trying to help." Daisuke picked her daughter up and hugged her.

"It's okay," she whispered. "We'll figure something out, like ask… Mr. Popo?" She looked out the window as did the others to see Mr. Popo floating on his carpet.

"Who's that guy?" Roshi asked.

"That's Mr. Popo, the assistant to Kami," Goku answered. "He and Kami watched over the Earth for years."

"So you have a spaceship we can borrow, Mr. Popo?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure it's a spaceship, but I do know it's not from this Earth. If you want, I can take one of you with me to it right now," Mr.. Popo answered.

"You'd better get going Bulma," Daisuke said.  
"Me, but why?" Bulma asked freaked out.

"You're the only spaceship expert here," Daisuke answered. "If you want, I can carry you while I fly following Mr. Popo there," she said, walking over to Bulma who gulped.  
"No thanks I'm fine," she replied chuckling nervously. She climbed out of the window onto Mr.. Popo's carpet before a gust of wind blew, making the carpet move and she began to freak out. "Someone get me off this thing, I'm too young and too good looking to die!" she shouted before Daisuke sighed and hovered out of the window. She grabbed Bulma under her arm.

"Lead the way, Mr. Popo," she said.

"Right of we go," With that, Mr. Popo on his magic carpet flew off, and Daisuke flew after him with Bulma screaming all the way.

"I hope Popo is right, we do need a spaceship," Krillin said. Meanwhile, Mr. Popo and his carpet stopped moving over a wasteland and Daisuke hovered beside him with Bulma petrified with fear.

"We're here," he said.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything that even resembles a spaceship." Daisuke said.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough," Mr. Popo said as his carpet landed on a mountain.

"Where are we anyway?" Daisuke asked, landing beside him and putting Bulma on her feet.

"Yunzabit Heights," Mr. Popo answered.

"But that's on the other side of the world," Bulma said.

"Well we did fly pretty fast," Daisuke replied as she followed Mr. Popo. They went through a canyon as the wind blew fiercely, making Bulma shiver.

"So, where is this spaceship anyway?" Bulma asked, but Mr. Popo didn't answer. "You don't talk much, do you?" she asked.

"Not really, but that is what makes him Mr. Popo," Daisuke said with a smile as Mr. Popo began jumping up a cliff face. Daisuke grabbed Bulma and followed with the blue haired girl screaming in terror.

"There it is," Mr. Popo said once they caught up to him, and both girls looked down at the ship and gasped. "What do you think?"

"It's a ship alright," Bulma said, walking over to the ship and tapping it. "It's not made of metal, so what's the deal with this thing?"

"I don't remember much, only what Kami told me during our time together. The last time he spoke of it was a hundred years ago. It seems when he arrives here, he was in a terrible accident and lost his memories. He stayed in Yunzabit Heights for many years waiting for his parents to return and take him home, but after years of waiting he finally left this place. He returned when he could to look for signs of his people, but he never did," Mr. Popo explained.

"How sad," Bulma said. "But what does your story have to do with this ship?"

"Because Kami found this ship one day. He then had a word come to him. When he spoke it aloud, the door to the ship would open," Mr. Popo answered. "Piccolo." With that, a platform descended from the ship.

"Cool," Daisuke said, jumping onto the platform with Mr. Popo, and Bulma climbed on slowly. "How do we get up there?"

"By repeating the password. Piccolo," Mr. Popo answered, and the platform rose up into the ship.

"Wow, look at this place," Bulma said.

"If this is some sort of spaceship, then how did it get here?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Kami was a Namekian, King Kai told us that long ago the Planet Namek was in danger of being destroyed. They must have started evacuating people to different worlds, and Kami's parents did the same to him. It's all falling into place," Daisuke said, walking towards the large chair in front of the large viewing window. "Now we just need to find out how this thing works." Bulma walked to a control panel and pressed the buttons, but nothing happened and she growled.

"Nothing's working here, spaceship expert, yeah right," she grumbled.

"Maybe it's voice activated like the door," Daisuke suggested turning to Mr. Popo. "Did Kami ever speak Namekian around you?"

"Well, not the entire language but I do know a few words," he answered.

"Then tell this ship to fly us to Jupiter," Bulma said, pushing Mr. Popo in front of the console.

"Fly us to Jupiter," he said in Namekian, making the console beep and the ship blasted into the sky, knocking the trio off their feet.

"Bulma, I think this works!" exclaimed Daisuke. "If only we had safety belts." The floor opened up and a toilet emerged.

"You asked for a toilet, that's what safety belt means in Namekian," Mr. Popo explained as the ship skidded to a stop in front of Jupiter.

"Jupiter," Bulma said happily. "It works, now we can fly to Namek."

"Oh Kami, soon you shall be with us again," Mr. Popo said, tearing up happily while Daisuke and Bulma smiled as well as Kami's spaceship headed back to Earth.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	37. Arrival on Namek

Arrival on Namek

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"And we flew to Jupiter in ten seconds, the ship is perfect for our needs to get to Namek and use the Dragonballs," Daisuke said once she was back in the hospital and sitting beside Azumi and Gohan's beds, while peeling an apple for them both.

"Wow, that is so cool," Azumi said in awe, taking one of the apples and biting into it. Gohan took a second.

"It sure is. Bulma has her father working on it right now, it should be ready to fly soon," Daisuke replied before walking out of the room to stretch her legs for a bit. Once she closed the door, Azumi and Gohan shared a look and glanced at their sleeping father before climbing out of their beds. They left the room and headed to the balcony, and both hung themselves from the ledge and began doing chin ups.

"Mom's going to be so mad when she sees us doing this," Gohan mumbled.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Azumi asked her brother with a grin before she felt a stabbing pain in her arm. She yelped, losing her grip and falling down a few floors before grabbing another balcony. She let loose a sigh of relief.

"That could happen," Gohan called down to her, making his sister frown.

"Oh shut up," she replied, pulling herself onto the railing and beginning to walk up and down it. She stumbled, but recovered in time to prevent falling. "Okay, here goes," she said before jumping off the railing high into the air. She began flipping before landing on the roof, and Gohan followed after her.

"See, I told you we were better," Azumi said, smiling at her brother who smiled back.

"It seems you both are," a voice from behind them said, and they gulped before turning around to see Daisuke standing there with her arms crossed. "Care to explain why you're both out of bed?"

"We feel fine mom, besides physical therapy is better than staying in a bed all day," Azumi said, and Gohan nodded while Daisuke sighed.

"That only applies if you're fully healed. Physical exercise can actually hurt you if you're still injured. Your father and I were worried you might have gotten hurt," she said, picking her kids up under her arms and walking back to their room. A short while later, Bulma arrived along with the others to tell them how the ship was progressing.

"If the ship holds up like I think it will, we can make it to the planet Namek in less than a month's time. There are still some repairs I need to make, but we should be able to leave in the next five days," she told everyone.

"Wonderful news," Mr. Popo said.

"And I thought we'd never find a way to get the other Dragonballs. Great job," Krillin said.  
"Congratulations Bulma, you've saved the day," Roshi congratulated her.

"It was Mr. Popo who found the ship along with Daisuke who helped me get there. With their help, we'll be able to find the Dragonballs in no time," Bulma said, but Mr. Popo frowned sadly.

"I can't go with you. I'm really sorry Bulma, but I can't go and abandon the lookout for such a long amount of time, I just can't."

"But you're the only one who can speak Namekian, this entire mission was riding on you coming along. You can't just back out now," Bulma told him.

"I'm sorry, I have to stay here," Mr. Popo said, making Bulma gasp in despair.

"Don't worry Bulma, we'll figure something out," Krillin said. "I'm sure Mr. Popo can teach you the Namekian words needed to operate the ship."

"I guess it shouldn't be too hard to grasp, but I'm not going by myself. Who is going to come with me to keep my company?"

"I'll go," Daisuke answered with a smile. "I'm healed up, so I should be able to handle anything that might cause us problems."

"I'm in too," Krillin said. "Though I need more training if we're attacked."

"That's what I'm here for, plus while on Namek, it'll be the perfect opportunity to train as well," Daisuke told him.

"Don't pass this up Krillin," Tien told his friend.

"Alright, but when I get back, I want to see you both in perfect fighting shape again," Krillin replied to Goku and Tien, who nodded.

"We're going too," Azumi said as she began to un-wrap the bandages around her head along with Gohan.

"What? No way, out of the question. It's too dangerous," Daisuke told her children.

"Mom, you saw how we fought against Vegeta and Nappa, we can handle it. You guys need all the help you can get, please let us come and help." Azumi said to her mother who frowned.

"Daisuke, she's right. I understand how they're just children, but I believe in them, and I know you do as well." Goku told his wife who looked at him and nodded.

"Alright. Both of you have to promise to stay near me at all times, understand?" she asked her kids who nodded.

"Can you learn Namekian in five days?" Mr. Popo asked Bulma.

"I don't know, it might take longer to input all the info into the translator." she answered. "How about we leave in ten days?" she suggested to Daisuke, Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi, who nodded.

"Good idea, that'll give us some more time to heal up," Krillin said, making Gohan and Azumi agree as the others all left the room to let them rest.

"Hey, Azumi, Gohan," Goku said.

"Yes dad?" Azumi asked, walking over with her brother. Goku looked at them and smiled, holding his hand up.

"Give me your best shot," he told them, causing them to nod in determination. Azumi threw a punch. hitting Goku's hand as hard as she could. and he looked at her before nodding. Gohan stepped up and did the same. "Good work, you're ready."

"Thanks daddy," Azumi said as she and Gohan hugged him gently. "Get better soon."

"I will, be careful on Namek," Goku replied as Daisuke walked over and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I'll look after them Goku, don't worry." she told him. After ten days of preparation for the journey to Namek, Bulma and Krillin were on Master Roshi's island waiting for Daisuke and the twins to show up. "You sure this thing can make it there and back in one piece Bulma?" Krillin, who was now wearing his cap and regular clothing along with a duffel bag he was carrying, asked, looking at Kami's spaceship.

"It'll get the job done Krillin, and besides, if I were you I wouldn't be complaining about a free ride. You're lucky I'm going to let you sit up front," Bulma, who was now wearing a Capsule Corporation spacesuit answered. "You were going in with the luggage." Krillin chuckled nervously. "I'm not joking."

"Did you do something with your hair, it looks really good," Krillin complemented.

"And don't try to win me over with cheap compliments, I only cut my hair so it would fit in my space helmet," she replied.  
"About that, do I need a spacesuit. because I don't have one. It's not something that people have in their closet you know," Krillin said.

"You'll be fine without it," Bulma replied.

"I can see Daisuke and the twins approaching," Roshi said, looking to see Daisuke, Gohan, and Azumi flying towards them before they landed in front of Roshi.

"Sorry we're late, had some last minutes packing to do," Daisuke, who was wearing her usual outfit, apologised, pointing to the duffel bag she carried. Her kids had backpacks and a duffel bag, each wearing repaired versions of the clothes they wore during the battle against Vegeta. Gohan still had the power pole on his back, and Azumi had her sword as well.

"Be careful now, you don't know what you'll encounter," Roshi said.

"Piccolo," Bulma said, making the spaceship's platform descend, and everyone climbed on.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon with our friends alive and well," Azumi said, waving to Roshi and Turtle as the platform fully rose into the ship and she, Gohan, and Krillin looked around in awe.

"Nice place," Krillin said. "So where can I put this stuff? You said there was a luggage compartment right?"

"Just put it on the ground and hang onto something, we're departing in five seconds," Bulma answered, sitting in the pilot's chair.

"Are you mad or something Bulma? What's wrong?" Krillin asked.

"No, I'm just ready to leave," she answered as the ship began shaking.

"We're not strapped in yet!" Krillin shouted before the ship blasted off into space. "I think I left my stomach back on Earth!"

"You should have stayed there with it," Bulma said as the luggage went flying around the ship, hitting everything and making a mess. Soon the ship was flying through space. "I'm going to change, you can all clean this up," Bulma said, walking off.

"What's her problem?" Azumi asked.

"No idea, let's just clean up," Gohan answered, and the others nodded and began to clean up the mess until Bulma returned without her spacesuit.

"Did you really wear that spacesuit just for takeoff?" Daisuke asked her friend who huffed and walked passed her. Soon, seven uneventful days had passed and Bulma yawned as she climbed out of her bed.

"I should have installed the new sleep pods; that would be the only thing making this trip bearable," she said before noticing Daisuke was sitting across from Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi. All four had their eyes closed. "Are you four doing image training again? I guess that's a good way to pass the time. Are you even listening to me?" With a sigh, she opened a soft drink.

Meanwhile, in the Z-fighter's minds, Daisuke was standing still, her eyes sharp for any movement. Her daughter appeared with a battle cry, throwing a punch which she blocked with ease. Azumi growled and threw a kick, but it was caught and Daisuke tossed her away.

"Hadoken!" she shouted, firing her mother's signature attack at Daisuke who swung her hand, swatting the attack away.

"Attacking head on only works if your opponent is slower than you or distracted," she told her daughter, blurring from view before appearing in front of her daughter with a punch which was barely blocked by Azumi, who skidded back from the force.

"Kamehameha!" Azumi shouted, firing a blue wave of Ki at her mother. Daisuke side stepped the attack, but her daughter smirked as she turned the beam to follow her. With a smile, Daisuke held her hand up stopped the beam with her hand. There was an explosion and a cloud of smoke was created. Once it cleared, Azumi saw her mother was unharmed.

"Your skills are definitely improving," Daisuke told her daughter before she caught a punch from Gohan and tossed him away. He flipped, landing on his feet before jumping towards his mother again, launching punch after punch at her which she blocked easily. Gohan managed to punch her in the face, making her stumble for a moment.

"Good, when facing a strong opponent, targeting their openings as opposed to just attacking them is vital," she praised and Gohan smiled.

"Hey Daisuke, take this!" Krillin shouted, firing a large beam of yellow Ki towards her before lifting his hands into the air, making the beam fly up. He brought his hands down, causing the attack to separate into dozens of smaller and faster Ki spheres. Daisuke smiled and took off flying in between the spheres as they landed, causing explosions. Krillin held his hand up and shouted.

"Destructo Disk!" He created and threw the razor edged disk of Ki at Daisuke, who jumped above it, narrowly avoiding being hit by hit. She then saw Krillin use the multiform technique to make two copies of himself. "Kamehameha!" The three Krillin's fired a large blue wave of Ki each which combined into one massive Kamehameha wave which flew towards Daisuke.

"Whoa!" she shouted, flying out of the way. "Kamehadoken!" She thrusted her hand forward, and fired a white beam of Ki at Krillin who shouted as it flew towards him. Everyone's eyes snapped open, Gohan, Azumi, and Krillin panted while Daisuke smiled. "That's enough for now, you've improved a lot so far; keep it up we can't let our skills weaken on this trip."

"Do we actually get stronger doing this, Mom?" Gohan asked.

"Not quite," Daisuke replied. "The stronger the fighters, the less skill matters. However, when dealing with an opponent of equal or close to that skill, the way you fight becomes very important. We can't get stronger or faster when we're linking minds, and you can't even practice new techniques because what we're doing is partially based off of memories for accuracy. But you can get more skilled."

Meanwhile, back on Earth in the hospital, Goku was out of the machine to help him heal and was doing sit-ups with Roshi watching. Tien was out of his wheelchair, slowly trying to walk around the room.

"What's going on here, I told you both you need rest to heal," a doctor said, walking into the room with a nurse.

"Don't worry doc, I feel fine," Goku said, moving his left arm before he winced in pain.

"Any exercising or excessive movement right now would hinder your recovery," the doctor said sternly, frowning at Goku and Tien who chuckled sheepishly. A nurse helped Tien back to his wheelchair, and Roshi and another nurse helped Goku back to his healing machine.

Soon, Bulma, Gohan, Azumi, Krillin, and Daisuke finally saw planet Namek approaching. "Alright everyone, strap yourselves in, we're here!" Bulma shouted, making everyone climb into their seats and strap in. The ship shook as it passed through the atmosphere, swooped over the ground and then touching down, less than gracefully.

"You need to work on your landings, Bulma," Krillin grumbled.

"Now I just need to check the atmosphere to see if there is enough breathable oxygen for us to walk around freely, or if we'll need suits. I bet we'll need suits; they'll work for a short while but once the air tanks run out…." Bulma said, before she stopped, seeing the others already outside the ship marvelling at the new planet.

"You know, apart from the blue tinted vegetation and no large land masses, this place looks a lot like Earth," Gohan said.

"Agreed, but it's way too quiet," Krillin said. "Something's not right; I've got a bad feeling guys."

"Stay on alert," Daisuke said, sniffing the air. She walked a few feet away from the others. "This place...it's so beautiful...like the Digital World from my old home...I sure miss it, along with my friends and the Digimon...No, I can't get bogged down in the past, not anymore. My friends will always be in my heart, as will you Gaomon, but I have a new family now. New friends to protect and fight for," she thought, clenching her fist.

"What do you guys think you're doing, going out here when there could have been no oxygen!" Bulma shouted, climbing out of the ship.

"If there was no oxygen, then how would the Namekians breath on this planet?" Daisuke asked, making Bulma frown.

"Well, from now on, no one moves unless I say so." She pulled out the Dragon Radar and turned it on. "I picked up four Dragonballs already, and they're close too!" she cheered, laughing happily.

"Four in one place...that's might not be good," Azumi said, and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, you think someone's gathering them?" he asked his twin.

"It's possible," Krillin answered before he and Daisuke perked up and looked around. "Did you feel that?"

"I did. A huge energy source is nearby, or it's approaching fast," Daisuke answered.

"You're all being delusional, Piccolo had a high energy level. It's only natural that his people have them as well, you're probably just sensing one of his relatives sitting at his house having dinner," Bulma said, laughing.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Bulma!" Daisuke shouted, making her friend stop. "This power level isn't from someone peaceful, it's dark and tainted. And I've felt it before."

"You're crazy. Look, the only people on this planet are the Namekians who are peaceful, so stop worrying so much." Bulma said, pointing to the Dragon Radar. "Look there are four Dragonballs nearby, so let's all go meet the locals. Once we get the Dragonballs, we'll be over half way there." Daisuke and the others shared a look before hearing a noise; they all turned and saw a Saiyan spaceship hurtling through the sky.

"It's a Saiyan ship!" Krillin shouted, terrified.

"Vegeta! Quick, mask your energy, all of you!" Daisuke ordered, making her children and Krillin nod. "He has to be here for the Dragonballs."

"If he uses them before us, then we won't be able to wish Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo back," Azumi said. Meanwhile, at the landing site of Vegeta's space pod, the Saiyan had climbed out and walked out of the crater.

"Now all that is left is to remove the last obstacle in my way. Then, once I have the Dragonballs in my possession, the power of eternal life will be mine. Nobody will be able to stop me. Not even the mighty Frieza." He put his scouter on before pressing the button. The device beeped and he turned his head. "I'm already detecting his power level, it's nearby. I'm coming for you Frieza; I sure hope you're ready."

"Did you get all that, Master Roshi? Repeat it back to me," Bulma said as she used a phone connected to a satellite dish to contact Roshi on Earth. "No, you got that part backwards!" she shouted. While this was going on, Daisuke looked to the sky as another space pod flew through the sky and crashed into the planet.

"Another spaceship!" Azumi shouted. "Oh just great, as if Vegeta wasn't enough, now we need to deal with another guy?" she asked, kicking a pebble and knocking it into the water.

"And the one who has four of the Namekian Dragonballs with them as well," Daisuke said, gritting her teeth.

"Maybe we should head back to Earth and cut our losses," Krillin said. "The odds are stacked against us."

"Maybe, but if we keep away from Vegeta and the new arrival that just landed along with whoever holds the four Dragonballs until the end we should be alright." Daisuke replied. "If we leave now, we won't get another chance. Who is to say the one after the Dragonballs won't destroy the planet after using them?"

"Mom's right, if we leave now, all hope will be lost. And we'll have come all this way for nothing," Azumi said before Gohan gasped.

"Someone's coming!" he shouted, making Bulma scream and hide behind one of the ship's legs.

"Is it Vegeta?" she asked, scared.

"No. The power level is much too low to be his, it must be a scout or something," Daisuke answered before noticing two humanoid creatures land across the water from them.

"Who're they?" one of them asked, looking at the humans.

"Whoever they are, they're not from around here," the second one said.

"They're wearing armour like Vegeta," Krillin pointed out. "They must be hired muscle."

"Aren't you guys going to do something? You have to protect me," Bulma said in fear as the two aliens flew hovered towards them.

"Zarbon said that we don't need to question them if they're not Namekians, we can just kill them now," one of the aliens said.

"They're power levels are non-existent, they're probably tourists. Let's blast the ship first to stop them from leaving before we have our fun," the second alien said and both laughed. He raised his arm-mounted weapon which fired a blue beam of energy. It crashed into the ship, blowing a hole clean through it.

"Our ship!" Bulma shouted while the aliens laughed.

"Sorry, did I destroy your precious spaceship?" the alien mocked.

"Let me handle these two, I need to work out some stress," Daisuke said before she was covered in her aura of Ki, making both scouters on the alien's faces beep. They looked down to see Daisuke's almost non-existent power level had skyrocketed.

"Impossible!" one of them shouted, watching as Daisuke vanished from sight. She appeared mere inches in front of them and smirked.

"Hi," she said, causing them to flinch. "And goodbye!" She held her arm up and formed a Hadoken in before firing point blank range. She obliterated one of the aliens with ease, the other alien looked at her in fear and turned to fly away, only for Azumi to jump towards him. She drew her sword and decapitated the alien with ease.

"Alright, nice work Daisuke and Azumi," Krillin said as Gohan smiled happily.

"Don't look so happy!" Bulma screeched.

"Oh, here we go," Krillin mumbled.

"They blew a hole in our ship, how are we going to get home now!?" Bulma demanded.

"Wait for Goku and Tien to get here. Knowing your father, he's building another ship ready for them to use once they heal up," Daisuke said, landing on the ground.

Meanwhile, not far from their location, three aliens were standing in the remains of a Namekian village amidst the corpses of its people.

"Zarbon, what is it?" asked the alien who was sitting in a hoverpod. "Something's troubling you."

Zarbon had long green braided hair, blue skin, and garb reminiscent of a high-class prince. He also wore battle armour with shoulder pads and a blue scouter.

Beside Zarbon was Dodoria, a large and pink alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. Like Zarbon he also wore common battle armour which included the shoulder pads and a green scouter.

"It's the search party we sent out Lord Frieza; both of them stopped transmitting at the same time. I realise those scouts weren't the best that we had, but it worries me that they were defeated so easily. Whoever is responsible for this attack clearly knows what they're doing, and they seem to have the ability to suppress their power." Zarbon said.

"While that is interesting, why are you wasting my time with it?" Frieza asked.

"The power level that is unknown came in at twenty-five hundred, it's possible Vegeta brought in some extra help," Zarbon answered.

"Only twenty-five hundred? That shouldn't concern you; just concentrate on retrieving the Dragonballs and we will be on our way. I'll deal with this unknown power level when I blow up this pathetic rock," Frieza said with a smirk. Back at Kami's ship, Bulma was crying hysterically as she tried to fix the ship.

"It's no use, we'll be stuck on this stupid planet for eternity!" she wailed.

"Calm down Bulma, we need to get moving before more scouts come and we give away our location by fighting them off," Daisuke told her.

"Yeah, we gotta keep calm," Gohan said.

"That's easy for you to say!" Bulma shouted before going back to crying. Daisuke growled and walked over to Bulma before slapping her hard. '

"Snap out of it! I don't know what your problem is, Bulma, but it's not helping. We need to get moving, or we'll be in trouble. More trouble that is. So stop crying and toughen up!" she shouted before walking back to the others who all looked at her in shock. After a moment, they followed her and Bulma rubbed her cheek.

"Hey wait for me!" she called, running after them.

Soon the group had found a cave. "This will do for now, and it's out of the way, so we can stay out of sight," Daisuke said.

"Alright, I'll set up the Capsule House for us," Bulma said, walking further into the cave. While she did this, Azumi's head perked up and she looked around and paled.

"Guys, we should get into the cave now!" she shouted, running in followed by Gohan, Krillin, and Daisuke. They were just in time as a large assortment of aliens flew past at incredible speed.

"Too close, two of those guys were stronger than Vegeta," Krillin said, sweating nervously.

"And the one in the middle, his power was unlike anything I've ever felt. He makes Vegeta look like nothing!" Gohan exclaimed.

"And they had four of the Dragonballs," Bulma said, holding the Dragon Radar in her hand with a worried expression. "What do we do now? We can't beat those guys, how are we going to make our wish with those guys around?"

"We'll find a way Bulma. For now, you stay and get the Capsule House set up. The rest of us will follow them discreetly and see if we can maybe find a way to sneak away with the Dragonballs," Daisuke said, stepping out of the cave followed by the other three fighters. They set off in a strange, hopping, semi-flight to suppress their power levels.

"I think I sensed a group of Namekians in this direction as we were walking," Gohan said.

"Maybe they've got a Dragonball with them," Azumi suggested.

"And somehow those guys have a way of finding out where the Dragonballs are," Krillin continued.

"Keep alert you guys," Daisuke said. "Goku, Tien, I do hope you're both healing fast, we're gonna need help."

"What! Are you serious? Vegeta's on Namek?" Tien asked Roshi who had just informed him and Goku of the news from Namek.

"Yes, and it gets worse. It seems there is an evil being there even stronger than Vegeta," Roshi answered. "Also, Bulma told me that their ship has been damaged in an attack, she doesn't think she can fix it."

"So they're stuck there!?" Goku shouted.

"It seems so, but I'm more worried about this stronger foe," Roshi said.

"Knock knock," Yajirobe said as he walked into the hospital room. "It took forever, but here is a gift from Korin, a fresh bag of Senzu Beans." He took a bean out and tossed it to Goku who caught it in his mouth and swallowed it. He threw one to Tien as well, who quickly ate the small object. Both fighters jumped into the air, and once they landed on their feet, they broke out of the casts on their bodies, making Roshi chuckle.

"Finally, I've been dying to get out of here," Goku said as he walked to a cabinet and pulled out his clothes. He got dressed along with Tien. "Of to Namek, hope Doctor Briefs has finished building that ship we told him to." Goku and Tien jumped out the window and flew off to Capsule Corp, and hopefully on their way to Namek.

"I do hope Krillin and your family can keep things together until we get there to help Goku," Tien said.

"So do I. I can't believe there is someone stronger than Vegeta."

Meanwhile, back on Namek, Daisuke, Krillin, and the twins were lying on a ledge in hiding, overlooking a small Namekian Village.

"There they are," Krillin whispered, looking at Zarbon and Frieza.

"They've got the four Dragonballs alright. And they're huge!" Azumi whispered.

"And it looks like they're about to get the fifth one," Daisuke observed, watching as an elderly Namekian was brought out of a small hut, followed by two other elders and two children. Dodoria turned and looked in their direction and they laid flat. "Keep still; if they find us I don't know if I'd be able to hold them all off," Daisuke whispered.

"What is it, Dodoria?" Frieza asked his subordinate.

"I'm not sure; I detected a faint power level from that cliff. It's probably just a rodent or small bird."

"Look Namek, we don't have time for you to stand around all mute, so hurry and tell us where the Dragonball is or I'll put one between your eyes," one of Frieza's soldiers threatened while the others laughed and one shoved one of the children to the ground.

"Grr, those jerks, they'd better lay off that kid or I'll make them pay," Azumi snarled.

"Azumi, easy," Gohan told his sister. "If we move now, we'll be creamed."

"They're all dressed like Vegeta, but they don't look like Saiyans," Krillin said.

"So Goku and my kids are the only other Saiyans besides Vegeta left," Daisuke said. "They all must work for that guy in the hoverpod."

"I don't see Vegeta anywhere, maybe these are competition?" Krillin asked.

"I doubt it, but let's keep watching," Daisuke answered, and she noticed the elderly Namekians share a look of shock once they saw the four Dragonballs under Zarbon and Dodoria's arms.

"You've probably heard of me, but in case you haven't, I am the mighty Frieza. And yes, all the stories about me are true. Now then, I know there were more than just you old men and children, but since my men and I have better things to do than chase down a bunch of filthy Nameks, we can do this one of two ways. Either you cooperate, or I kill you one by one," Frieza threatened, holding his finger up and a small sphere of Ki appeared above it.

"The elders stay in the village with the children while the men work the fields," one elder said.

"Good. Now then hand over the six starred Dragonball," Frieza demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the elder said.

"Don't play dumb with me, the first Namek we talked to said the same thing, but he talked soon enough. All we needed to do was to start killing the others," Frieza said.

"What!?" Krillin exclaimed in a whisper.

"You cold blooded murderer," the elder snarled.

"Sticks and stones Namekian. Zarbon, show these fools our powers of persuasion will you?" Frieza asked.

"At once," Zarbon replied, blurring from sight and appearing behind one elderly Namekian. He kicked him in the head, snapping his neck with ease. The second elderly Namekian roared in outrage and fired a beam of energy intended for Zarbon, but he jumped into the air, resulting in another soldier taking the hit and being killed. Zarbon then fired a bright orange beam of Ki at the Namekian, which badly burned him before he fell to the ground dead.

"They killed them!" Azumi hissed, shaking with rage along with Gohan.

"Azumi, Gohan, calm down. There was nothing we could do, we can't fight these guys head-on," Krillin said. "We need to be smart if we're going to get the Dragonballs and wish Piccolo, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu back to life."

"So, will you start cooperating?" Frieza asked.

"Do with me what you will, but I still won't tell you anything," the last elderly Namekian said.

"Stubborn fool, even being threatened with death you won't give me what I want. Very well, how about I take out the children?" Frieza suggested, causing Daisuke, Krillin, and the twins to gasp. A moment later, they saw three Namekians flying towards the village.

"More Namekians," Krillin said.

"Those three must be like Piccolo, the warriors of the species," Daisuke pointed out.

"Look out boys, these guys are packing serious heat. Their power levels are at one thousand each," Dodoria said, turning on his scouter, and he and the other soldiers laughed.

"Now I see how they were able to find our villages so quickly, they use the device to track sources of energy," the elderly Namekian thought.

"The Nameks are just suppressing their power, but these boneheads don't seem to know that," Krillin said.

"Like Vegeta and Nappa," Gohan said, and his sister nodded in agreement. The three warrior Nameks charged into battle, dodging the energy blasts fired from the soldier's arm-mounted weapons and easily overpowered and killed the soldiers, much to the surprise of Dodoria and Zarbon.

"One thousand is their power level? Are you sure?" Zarbon asked, making Dodoria check his scouter again.

"I can't explain it, somehow their power level is at three thousand now," he answered.

"Listen children, move away from me at once. Do as I say, go," the elderly Namekian told the two young Namekian. He then held his finger out and fired a Ki beam at Dodoria's scouter, destroying it. He followed this up by jumping into the air and firing two more Ki beams from his fingers at the last two scouters, destroying them as well.

"Crafty old dog," Krillin said, impressed.

"Why did he do that?" Azumi asked.

"Because they use the scouters to find sources of energy, without them they will be unable to find the other villages and Dragonballs," Daisuke explained to her daughter.

"You think you're smart, but destroying the scouters won't save you!" Dodoria shouted up at the elder. He jumped into the air after the elder, shocking him and the other Nameks.

"Elder, look out!" one of the Namek warriors shouted.

"Dodoria not yet! Kill these three young warriors first!" Frieza shouted, making his subordinate growl before obeying and dropping to the ground. He blurred from sight and appeared behind one of the Nameks. He punched a hole clean through him, sending blood everywhere. He elbowed the second warrior Namek in the stomach before ripping his arm out of the first, and he fired a Ki beam from his mouth, obliterating the Namek. The final Namek jumped back and threw a large Ki blast at Dodoria, creating an explosion which engulfed Dodoria but left him unharmed once the smoke cleared. With a roar, he charged forth and rammed his head into the Namek's stomach, throwing him into a wall.

"So do you see what I have been trying to explain to you all along? You're no match for us, now hand over the Dragonball," Frieza demanded the elderly Namek who growled before he floated down to the ground and went to retrieve the Dragonball.

"I hate that jerk so much," Azumi snarled.

"Calm down Azumi, we need to be patient," Krillin told her as they watched the elderly Namek walk towards Frieza with the Dragonball. Dodoria struck after he handed it to Frieza, sending him into one of the buildings.

"I've had enough of you hindering my search for the Dragonballs, I'll just kill you all right now," Frieza said before firing a beam of Ki from his finger tip at the Elder, piercing his chest. He slumped to the ground dead, causing the two children to cry out in fright before they ran off. Dodoria roared and fired an energy blast from his mouth at one of the children, killing him instantly and leaving the second child shaking in fear.

"Now it's your turn, brat," Dodoria said, walking towards the child.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Azumi roared, jumping to her feet. She rocketed down to the village and aimed for Dodoria. She kicked him in the side of the head, sending him crashing into one of the buildings which collapsed on top of him. "Take that, you asshole!" she said, landing in front of the child.

"What? Where did you come from?" Dodoria demanded once he got out of the rubble.

"If you want him, you're going to have to go through me!" Azumi told him.

"If you insist," Dodoria said before jumping towards Azumi, only for Daisuke to appear in front of her daughter to intercept his attack and kick him back.

"GO!" she told her daughter and the Namek child as Krillin and Gohan landed beside Azumi. "I'll hold him off!" Krillin grabbed the young Namek and took off with Azumi and Gohan flying after him.

"Dodoria…" Frieza chimed in sweetly, masking his malicious intent. "What's wrong with this picture?" he asked the pink brute.

"Uh, what Lord Frieza?" he asked, scratching his head.

"The fool in front of you! Kill her and get after the others, you buffoon!" Frieza shouted.

"Uh...right," Dodoria said before leaping at Daisuke who jumped back.

"Hadoken!" she shouted, throwing her signature attack at Dodoria who was unfazed when it hit him. "Oh crud." She flew off after the others, feeling that they had already gained some distance, and Dodoria followed. He was gaining on her before she stopped and turned to face him. "You want a fight, then let's kick it up a notch." She clenched her fists and roared, her body was covered in a shroud of Ki, and she began transforming before Dodoria's very eyes. "Gaogamon."

"You transformed...bu...but how?" Dodoria asked, shocked.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Daisuke said with a smirk. "Spiral Blow!" She breathed a twister at Dodoria who's eyes widened and was and blown back by the wind. Daisuke appeared under him and moved to kick him in the back. Dodoria twisted around and blocked the blow, but the force still sent him moving backwards. Immediately following up, she slammed her foot into his face, sending him back down. "This guy," she murmured to herself. "He's stronger than Vegeta. I don't think I can win here."

"You're going to pay!" he roared, flying towards Daisuke. He fired a powerful energy wave at her which Daisuke barely managed to avoid, only to block a series of hammer blows that sent her backwards. She countered with a strike to his face, but it only sent him stumbling back a bit. Lunging forward, he countered with a powerful headbutt that sent her flying to the ground.

Daisuke landed on her feet and sunk into a stance, arms to her side. "Ka…Me…Ha…" A sphere of blue energy began to form between her hands.

"It's useless!" Dodoria roared. He held out a hand that began to glow with pink energy.

"Me… HAAAAA!" Daisuke shouted, thrusting her hands forward releasing a blast of blue energy towards her opponent. The energy beam was met by Dodoria's and they clashed together with a roar. Daisuke gritted her teeth and strained as the clashing energies were forced slowly back towards her. "Damn."

As despair pricked through Daisuke's mind and Dodoria began cackling with glee, another energy blast flew at Dodoria from a different direction. He barely had time to widen his eyes before it collided with him in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was barely injured, but the distraction had been enough.

With a roar of exertion, Daisuke pushed the beams back until they struck Dodoria who screamed in pain as he was sent flying onto a small island in a distant water source. There was silence for a moment before Daisuke turned to her rescuer to see Azumi.

"Mom!" the girl shouted, flying over to her mother. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you," Daisuke returned. "But where are the others?"

"They're further ahead, but I was worried and came back to help."

"Then let's go find them." The two flew off after Krillin, Gohan, and the small Namekian.

"Damn….you…" Dodoria gasped out before hearing a laugh.

"Well Dodoria, fancy meeting you here," Vegeta said, landing beside him.

"Vegeta...good...you're here...help me…" Dodoria gasped, holding a hand up. "If you do...I'm sure Lord Frieza will be thankful."

"Ha, he'd probably kill me after he was finished with you. So I think I'll save him the trouble," Vegeta said, holding his hand out.

"Wait! If you spare me, I'll tell you what happened to Planet Vegeta!" Dodoria begged.

"What're you talking about? I know what happened, it was destroyed by an asteroid strike," Vegeta said.

"That's what you think...Frieza….he was the one who killed the rest of your race, with a single flick of his finger he obliterated the planet. We lied to you, Raditz, and Nappa to keep you in line...and you simple monkeys bought it hook line and sinker," Dodoria said chuckling, and Vegeta frowned.

"So Frieza destroyed my home planet and my race," Vegeta thought before he hovered into the air and began flying away.

"Wait, aren't you going to help me?" Dodoria asked him.

"You never clarified what kind of help I should give you," Vegeta replied, cruelly making Dodoria scream as he watched Vegeta's hand ignite with Ki. He threw a large blast of it at Dodoria, making him scream before he was killed in the explosion. Vegeta laughed in victory as he flew off.

"Now to find one of the other Dragonballs before Frieza."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	38. A Gift from the Eldest Namekian

A Gift from the Eldest Namekian

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Thanks for your help back there," Daisuke said as she, and Azumi flew through the sky to catch up to Krillin, Gohan, and the child Namekian. "If you hadn't shown up, I would have been in a stalemate with that Dodoria guy for who knows how long."

"Happy to help mom," Azumi replied with a smile. "But are you sure it was a good idea to leave that jerk alive? What if those guys he works with find him, he could tell them how strong we are. We'll be in trouble!" Daisuke looked over at her daughter and smiled.

"Don't you worry Azumi, I left him barely alive. Even if he somehow did make it back, he wouldn't much use to anyone for much longer." After another moment, she saw Gohan and Krillin flying up ahead, still holding onto the child Namekian. "Hey Krillin!" she called, making the bald warrior turn and smile when he saw his friends flying towards him.

"You guys are alive, thank goodness. I would have hated to tell Bulma I was the only one left to protect her," he said.

"Mom, you're okay!" Gohan exclaimed, and Daisuke smiled gently. "I was so worried, and I wanted to go after Azumi but Krillin said-"

"It's okay Gohan." She turned to Krillin. "Well, you're safe from her kicking your ass for now," Daisuke told him before looking at the child Namekian. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes...thank you for saving me," he answered, bowing his head in respect.

"Don't thank me, thank my daughter Azumi. She's the one who flew in to save you, I just followed her lead," Daisuke replied, making her daughter chuckle bashfully.

"It was nothing," she chirped. "So can you fly?"

"Yes, but I'm still learning," he answered as he floated in the air and flew up and down, making the others chuckle.

"Why don't you stick with us, I promise we're not nearly as bad as those other guys," Krillin told him, and the child looked at the humans in shock, seeing their smiles.

"Sure, thank you," he said. "My name is Dende; it's an honour to meet you."

"I'm Daisuke, and these are Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi. Follow us, our hideout is that way," Daisuke said, flying off. The others followed her back to the cave where Bulma had set up a Capsule House. Speaking of Bulma, she was currently in the bath tub, talking to her father.

"So we're still trying to get the Dragonballs, but we found out there is this group of aliens here looking for them too. I don't know who they are, but they've got four of them already. If they get all seven, it'll be like what was the point of coming here in the first place. I don't see why I have to suffer all these hardships for nothing. And what's worse, is two of those aliens destroyed our ship, so I don't know how we're going to get back to Earth. Dad are you listening!?" Bulma shouted into the communicator.

"Uh...of course dear, of course...so stuck on Namek eh? That sounds like quite the pickle, but I wouldn't worry dear Tien and Goku are out of the hospital and are already on their way to Namek as we speak, they should be arriving in about six days," her father answered causing Bulma to cheer for joy. "But one thing that worries me is they didn't allow me to install the cappuccino machine." This last remark caused Bulma to sweat drop.

Meanwhile not far from the cave, Daisuke and the others were flying over somewhat familiar landscape.

"We're close, you guys," Daisuke said.

"Good, I thought we were getting lost out here," Krillin said before he turned his head, looking behind him. "Someone's coming, we gotta hide guys!" He and the others flew down to a small island and hid behind the rocks where they suppressed their power levels.

"Who is it?" Azumi whispered.

"I don't know, it's not Dodoria, that's for sure," Daisuke answered before she saw Vegeta hovering in the air looking around. "Shoot, Vegeta keep quiet."

"How could he have found us?" Krillin asked in worry.

"He hasn't, not yet," Daisuke answered.  
"I could have sworn I felt several power levels in this direction. Maybe it was foolish to destroy my scouter before I fully tested my ability to sense power levels on my own," he grumbled. "But then again...it's very faint but I can sense something from down there, it's just behind that rock," He floated down towards the group.

"He's got us, even if we lowered our power levels all the way to zero, he would still be able to sense the kid's," Krillin whispered.

"If he has found us, then you guys take off and I'll fight him and hold him off. Get back to Bulma and stay hidden," Daisuke said, standing up ready to fight Vegeta. She took a step before a giant fish jumped out of the water in front of her before splashing down.

"Damn, just a fish. Forget it; I've wasted enough time chasing shadows. There are two more Dragonballs left to be found, if I can get to one before Frieza, it will be enough to stop him from completing his collection. Then it's only a matter of biding my time until I pick the perfect opportunity to take the rest, and without their scouters, I could be breathing right down their necks and they wouldn't even know it." As he flew off, Daisuke fell to one knee, panting.

"Too close," Krillin said, falling onto his back. "If that fish hadn't shown up when it did, I don't want to know what would have happened to us."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not waiting to see if he comes back," Daisuke told the others who nodded.

"That cave is sounding cosier by the minute," Azumi said, making her brother nod. They jumped off with Dende and soon arrived outside the cave.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this," Daisuke said, walking to the cave.

"What do you mean, Dai?" Krillin asked.

"I do want to wish the others back to life, but competing with Vegeta and those other guys Dodoria worked with wasn't part of the plan. This is getting more and more bleak by the minute."

"Are you saying we give up mom?" Gohan asked her. "That's not like you at all, we can do this if we work together, we're not going to let jerks like Vegeta push us around."

"He's right," Azumi said, making her mother smile.

"You're right, sorry for being so glum, I guess I'm just a bit exhausted after today's ordeals," she said before laughing. The other smiled as they walked into the cave to find the Capsule House. "Looks like Bulma set up shop." Daisuke pushed the door open. "Bulma, you in here?"

"Where were you guys! I almost died of boredom," Bulma said, walking over with her hands on her hips before she saw Dende. "Who is the miniature Piccolo, he's Namekian, right?"

"That's right, we'll tell you the rest in a minute," Daisuke answered, sitting on the sofa.

"Oh guess what, I talked to my dad and he said Goku and Tien are on their way to Namek in a replica Saiyan spaceship. They'll be here in six days and they're still training so they'll be ready to take on the bad guys," she said, making everyone smile and cheer apart from a confused Dende.

"This means we still have a fighting chance!" Krillin shouted in excitement.

Meanwhile, flying through the air was Vegeta, who changed his course when he felt a power level and laughed maniacally.

"I love it, I should have learned to sense power levels long ago. There's a whole group of them dead ahead, a Namekian village, just the kind of place to find a Dragonball. Frieza will have to search every inch of this stinking planet, but with my newfound abilities I'll always be one step ahead of him!" He stopped flying and looked down to see a Namekian village, untouched by Frieza. "Perfect, not a single corpse in sight. Looks like I'll need to change that," Dropping down to the ground, he made the Namekians look at him. "Which one of you is the elder? I'm here for the Dragonball if you have it get it."

"How rude," one Namekian said, growling at Vegeta. An old Namekian with a staff walked into view.

"I am the elder. Now I must ask what use do you have for the Dragonball," he said.

"That's my business old man. Where is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give you what you are seeking. Only those who are worthy may claim the Dragonball," the elder Namekian answered, making Vegeta hold his index finger and thumb out.

"Wrong answer….bang," he said, firing a red bullet of Ki from his fingertip at the elder.

"Elder!" Another Namekian jumped in the way and was hit. He slumped to the ground, causing everyone to look at the cruelly smirking Vegeta.

"Who is next?" he asked, looking at the Namekians surrounding him who growled. Their anger merely made him laugh.

"Sounds like you guys had a rough day out there," Bulma said. Turning around from the fridge, she saw Daisuke, Azumi, Krillin, and Gohan eating some food while Dende was simply drinking a glass of water.

"Yeah, we're lucky to be alive," Krillin said his mouth full of food.

"So Dende," Daisuke said once she finished her meal, making the Namekian look at her. "I believe we just need one Dragonball to keep hidden, and we'll stop Vegeta and that guy Dodoria worked for from making their wish. Would you happen to know where we can find a Dragonball?"

"Each village has one Dragonball, except for one. Guru keeps that one safe," Dende answered.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"The eldest of our people. He is very wise; perhaps if we went to see him, he would know what to do," Dende answered.

"It might be worth a try." Daisuke stood up. "You guys stay here. There's no need for us all to risk going out there." She and Dende walked out of the house. "Lead the way, the sooner we find the Dragonball the better, I'd rather be in a stalemate then against an immortal enemy," Daisuke said as she and Dende blasted off into the sky, with Dende leading the way.

Meanwhile, Vegeta smirked at the Namekians surrounding him with their hands glowing with energy.

"Hit me with your best shot," he taunted. Obliging him, they fired large blasts at the Saiyan, creating a large explosion. Once the smoke cleared, all that was left was a crater, making them smile. However, a cluster of rocks rose out of the ground into the air with Vegeta inside. He roared, blowing them away from his body, and the rocks hit the Namekians down below, knocking them all down. The last Namekian roared and fired a yellow Ki beam at Vegeta, who held his hand out and caught the beam. Licking his lips, he fired his own Ki beam which overpowered the Namekian's, sending it back down and the Namekian screamed as he was consumed in an explosion.

"A whole bunch of power levels are fading, that means somewhere out here Namekians are dying. It could be that group that almost killed you earlier, but that power I'm sensing make me think Vegeta. He's attacking one of the villages," Daisuke said as she and Dende flew through the sky, making the young Namekian look over at her worried. "That bastard, they never had a chance against him. Maybe I should have let Azumi kill him when she could," she thought as they continued flying towards Guru's place. Meanwhile, Vegeta punched another Namekian in the face, knocking him down before stomping down on his throat, killing him.

"You killed them all! You savage!" the elder Namekian shouted, holding a child's body in his arms.

"It's down to me and you, old man, now tell me where the Dragonball is or else!"

"I won't tell you anything."

"Have it your way," Vegeta said, walking towards one of the houses which was still intact. He turned and held his hand out before firing a blast of blue Ki at the Elder, obliterating him. "Don't ever try to stand up to me," he sneered, walking into the building before walking out with the four star Dragonball. "Perfect." He went to the water's edge and tossed the Dragonball into the water. "Frieza can tear this whole planet apart looking for that Dragonball, but he'll never guess it was so close to home. That's six of the Dragonballs accounted for, now to find the last one."

"Dende, stop!" Daisuke shouted as she and Dende flew through the sky. "It's Vegeta, he must have sensed us. Come on let's hide." She grabbed Dende and flew down to the ground where both hid behind some boulders. Daisuke watched Vegeta fly towards her and Dende before he suddenly changed course and flew away from them. "Odd, why did he fly away from us?" she whispered before she felt something. "There's another huge power level, he's going after that one. Dende, stay here until I check it out, okay?" Dende nodded, and Daisuke jumped off, keeping her power as low as she could while following Vegeta until he intercepted Zarbon. The two hovered above her. "Okay, this should be interesting. I wonder if this new guy is stronger than Vegeta."

"Zarbon, we finally meet again. I've already disposed of that useless Dodoria, now I intend to do the same to you," Vegeta told Zarbon.

"Impossible, there is no way you defeated Dodoria by yourself," Zarbon replied.  
"You're right, I didn't fight Dodoria, but I did finish him off after he got his butt kicked by a brat and her mother," Vegeta said.

"So you simply picked the bones clean, is that what you're saying? You should know better than to disobey Frieza."

"Yes, so I've heard, but unlike you, I'm not suited to the life of a mindless follower. I'm through taking orders, I'm through cowering before Frieza like a dog, and I intend to see him grovel at my feet, as soon as I've made my wish," Vegeta said.

"You mean with the Dragonballs."

"The winds of change are blowing Zarbon, soon the power of immortality will be mine and I will rule over this galaxy forever."

"You're dreaming, Frieza already has five of the Dragonballs it won't take us long to find the rest."

"But you're blind without your scouters; however that's a liability I don't share with you. My powers have improved in more ways than you could imagine," Vegeta said, making Zarbon chuckle.

"So you've learned some new tricks, what makes you think that your new abilities would even hold a candle to Frieza?"

"I'd say you already know the answer to that. Before Dodoria died he told me everything, Frieza destroyed my home planet because he feared the Saiyans, which mean he fears me!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Frieza _was concerned_ about the entire Saiyan race rising up against him, all alone you're no threat to anyone," Zarbon told him.

"We'll see," Vegeta said, vanishing from sight, and appeared beside Zarbon who threw a punch but he caught it with a laugh.

"He's faster than before, this is not good," Daisuke thought, watching Vegeta thrown Zarbon away before he righted himself. Vegeta vanished and appeared next to Zarbon who also vanished before appearing far from Vegeta. Zarbon held his arm out and fired a large orange Ki beam towards Vegeta who roared, swinging his arm at the incoming attack. To Zarbon's shock, the blast was deflected, flying away from Vegeta who smirked. It exploded, creating a giant explosion.

"You surprised me Vegeta," Zarbon said.

"Wow, incredible." Daisuke thought. "If I'm lucky after this fight they'll be too exhausted to give chase to me and Dende." Vegeta elbowed Zarbon in the jaw, knocking him back before his leg became a blur, throwing kicks at Vegeta who easily dodged them while laughing. He vanished when Zarbon launched another kick, and appeared above Zarbon before kicking down towards one of the larger land masses below. Zarbon landed on his feet only for Vegeta to appear behind him and kick him in the back, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Well I think I've proved my point Zarbon," Vegeta boasted before he heard his opponent laughing as he got to his feet.

"I have to admit you have impressed me, Vegeta. Your fighting skills have come a long way since we last met, but not quite far enough."

"I'm not strong enough to beat you? Funny because that's what I thought I was doing; unless of course you're telling me you've been holding back," Vegeta said.

"That's right, you've figured it out. I know you would," Zarbon said, wiping the blood from his mouth while Vegeta laughed.

"You crack me up."

"Go ahead and laugh if you want, I'm about to wipe that stupid smile off your face. It's time I show you my true power, so watch closely, this isn't something I like to do very often. You ever hear the saying beauty is only skin deep? Well right now you're only seeing the beauty."

"Is that so? Forgive me if I don't believe you; what are you going to do, make a bunch of funny faces and hope that you scare me to death?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't be so hasty, Vegeta, be patient. You don't want to spoil the surprise," Zarbon answered, fixing his hair. "And it's a good one!" he said with a manic look on his face.

"Let's see it!" Vegeta demanded.

"Alright then, don't say you were not warned," Zarbon said before his arms and legs bulged in mass, and his face turned into something more reptilian. Sharp teeth showed from his mouth, making Daisuke gasp.

"You can transform as well!?" Vegeta shouted, remembering how Daisuke transformed during his time on Earth.

"Indeed I can. You've met the beauty side, and now behold the beast side of me!" he said with a roar, running towards Vegeta. He kneed him in the gut before slapping him down, and Vegeta skidded across the ground before Zarbon ran in front of him and kicked him in the jaw. The blow knocked him into the air where Zarbon grabbed Vegeta's ankle and slammed him back into the ground. Grabbing the dazed prince's head, he began head-butting him viciously, causing blood to fall down Vegeta's face. Daisuke's eyes widened in horror as she watched the battle continue, and Zarbon laughed as he threw Vegeta into the air. Smirking as Vegeta flew down to him, he flew up to meet him and both collided, creating a shockwave before they began exchanging blows. Before long, Zarbon was pummelling Vegeta with ease, and each blow landed created a shockwave, causing the ground to shake and crack.

"Oh man...I have to fight this guy?" Daisuke asked mentally before the boulders she was hiding behind crumbled. She jumped away to find another hiding place, and as she did this, Vegeta was panting heavily as Zarbon appeared in front of him. Another punch sent him flying down through a small mountain, and he went straight threw before hitting another boulder. He fell to his hands and knees where he coughed up some blood.

"No! I won't lose!" he shouted, getting to his feet just before Zarbon arrived, and the two began fighting each other again. Moving into the air, Zarbon kicked Vegeta in the jaw with a back flip kick before holding his hand out, and he fired a purple ball of energy at Vegeta, pushing him down to the ground. Luckily for Vegeta, he moved out of the way and the ball hit the ground and exploded. Vegeta fell to the ground and panted. Zarbon then began firing a barrage of purple energy blasts at his enemy who ran off with them exploding right behind him. Turning around, Vegeta fired his own energy blast at Zarbon who swatted it away before firing another energy blast at Vegeta who dodged. Zarbon kicked him and he flew backwards.

"And you didn't believe me when I said you couldn't win," Zarbon said, laughing; he flew towards Vegeta and grabbed him around the neck and one of his arms. "Enough of this, I'm through toying with you." Vegeta began elbowing him in the stomach, and Zarbon let go with a growl. He grabbed Vegeta's hair, making him shout in pain before Zarbon began pummelling him. Raising his hands, he hit Vegeta with a double axe handle, sending him falling towards the ground. He flew after him and grabbed the Saiyan prince. "It's lights out for you, Vegeta." He flew towards the ground with Vegeta before letting the Saiyan go. Vegeta crashed into the ground in a massive explosion, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a large crater which began filling with water. "Perfect, if he was still breathing after that impact, he won't be for much longer."

"Okay, the fight's over time, to get back to Dende and fast," Daisuke thought, turning to leave before Zarbon spotted her. However, she wasn't that lucky as the boulders she was now hiding behind crumbled, and she cursed as Zarbon saw her.

"Well, looks like I had an audience, what's the matter? Too afraid to fight me now that you've seen Vegeta's demise?"

"I'm no match for this guy, not yet anyway," Daisuke thought as she saw Zarbon fire a purple energy blast towards her, but she flew out of the way and began flying back to Dende. Unfortunately, Zarbon chased after her, laughing. "I can't lead him to Dende...or else he could follow us to the eldest Namekian," Daisuke thought, flying out of the way of another energy blast thrown by Zarbon. "Alright you want a fight, come and get it!" she shouted turning to face Zarbon who smirked flying towards her and Daisuke smirked back holding her hands to her head. "Solar Flare!" she shouted creating a blinding flash of light which blinded Zarbon who roared in pain and held his eyes.

"My eyes! My eyes!" he shouted, allowing Daisuke to flee while he was blinded. Once Zarbon's eyes had cleared, he growled. He turned back into his normal form. "Ah well, I'll just tell Frieza I've finished off Vegeta, I won't need to mention that I had an audience," he said, flying off.

"Daisuke, you're alright," Dende said, relieved that Daisuke returned.

"Yeah but I almost nearly wasn't, the guy who Vegeta went after was stronger than him and was able to kick his butt easily, I barely managed to escape before I got killed. We need to get to Guru's place now. While Vegeta is down and out, I'm able to use more energy, so hold on," Daisuke said, grabbing Dende before she flew off quickly. Soon Daisuke landed on a raised plateau, and put Dende on the ground.

"So, this is Guru's place?" she asked, gazing up at the spherical building with the mysterious spikes and bubble-shaped windows. Out of the doorway stepped a tall, broad-shouldered Namekian warrior.

"Greetings, Dende. Is this visitor…" he said, looking at Daisuke and Dende.

"She's here to help Nail," Dende said enthusiastically. "She and her children saved me from the invaders today!"

"Very well. If you wish to see Guru, then follow me. He has been expecting you for some time," the warrior told Daisuke, walking back into the building, and Dende and Daisuke followed him.

Meanwhile, flying through space towards the planet Namek was Tien and Goku's spaceship. Inside the ship, both Tien and Goku were training as hard as they could so they would be ready for whatever they came across on Namek.

"Training in this twenty times gravity is a lot different than when I trained on King Kai's planet," Tien said with sweat dripping down his body.

"Tell me about it, this is nothing like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Kami's lookout," Goku replied as he and Tien continued their sparring against one another, the ship being shook to its core by the two warriors battling back and forth, moving from attack to defence and back even as they took great care to avoid damaging the vessel.

"Hello! Goku, Tien!" A voice in their heads interrupted their sparring.

"King Kai!" Tien exclaimed.

"That's me, I've got some good news for you, your friends made it down Snake Way even faster than you did," King Kai said.

"You mean Chiaotzu and Yamcha reached you together?" Tien asked.

"That's right, so did Piccolo for some weird reason, and they want me to train them even harder then I trained you," King Kai said.

"What! Piccolo is there!?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry, he promised to be on his best behaviour, otherwise King Yemma said he'd sent him down to hell before he could blink," King Kai answered, laughing.

"Well...I guess we should be relieved," Tien said.

"Tien, can you hear me?"

"Chiaotzu," Tien asked back with a smile.

"It's me, the trip down Snake Way wasn't that bad, but this stronger gravity is going to take some getting used to," Chiaotzu answered.

"Believe me, I know what you mean, Goku and I are trying to get some training under heavy gravity down before we reach Namek in five days. And unless we get a lot stronger in that time, I don't think we'll be able to help Daisuke, Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi," Tien replied.

"Why's that?" Goku and Tien heard Yamcha's voice.

"While we were in the hospital, Daisuke, Bulma, Krillin, and my kids went to Planet Namek to find the Dragonballs there to try and wish you guys back, but when they got there, they found Vegeta was already there," Goku answered.

"What happened? Did Vegeta try to attack them!?" King Kai asked.

"No, thankfully they've been able to avoid him so far. However, it gets worse. There's another force searching for the Dragonballs on Namek as well; they're not Saiyans, even though Bulma said they wore the same armour, and apparently there is a fighter even stronger than Vegeta," Tien answered.

"No way!" King Kai, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu shouted.

"What's got you all so worried?" Piccolo asked.

"Someone on Namek is even stronger then Vegeta," Yamcha answered, and Piccolo grit his teeth in anger.

"You didn't catch his name did you?" King Kai asked.

"Sorry, Bulma didn't tell us," Goku answered.

"Well, I'd better take a look," King Kai said, walking away from Chiaotzu and Yamcha. His antennae perked up as he tried to get a lock on Planet Namek.

"Good idea," Tien replied.

"Argh! I can sense an enormous power level already!" King Kai shouted as he focused until he found the source. "No! It's Frieza!"

"King Kai, what's wrong!?" Goku asked.

"Goku, Tien, this is the strongest opponent you could ever face, there's no way you are ready for him. I'm not just saying this for your sake, but for the sake of everyone everywhere, you can't anger Frieza. If you do, his wrath will follow us to the ends of the universe. Now I'm ordering you both to not go anywhere near him, don't even think of challenging him you're no match, it would be like poking a beehive with a stick. The best thing for you to do is stay away as far away from him as you can," King Kai answered.

"But what about the Dragonballs?" Goku asked.

"Don't listen to this fool," Piccolo's voice echoed in their heads. "Just focus on the Dragonballs and wish us all back to life. Between you two, your woman, the brats, and me, we should be able to take care of Frieza no problem."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Goku muttered sarcastically as he and Tien resumed their spar.

Meanwhile, back on Namek, Daisuke, and Dende had followed Nail into the building, and they followed him floating through a hole in the ceiling to another room.

"Master, I've brought Dende and the warrior from Earth," Nail spoke to the huge, ancient Namekian sitting in a large throne, and Daisuke gasped at the size of Guru.

"Welcome brave warrior, it is an honour to be in your presence. And I thank you for taking care of young Dende, is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?" he asked her.

"I was happy to help, and you don't need to give me anything in return. I would have helped Dende anyway," Daisuke answered.

"A great evil has come to Namek, Frieza and his forces. Because of them, nearly all my children have been murdered," Guru said, and Dende looked down sadly. "It would seem they will stop at nothing until they have the Dragonballs. To Namekians, the Dragonballs symbolise wisdom and power, but Frieza only sees them as a tool to serve his greed."

"That's why I came here Guru, to ask for your Dragonball so that I may hide it from Frieza and stop his plan. I won't let him succeed, I promise," Daisuke said.

"So you are also collecting the Dragonballs?" Guru asked her.

"Yes. But my motives are good, and not evil like Frieza's," Daisuke answered. "I lost several friends and I want to use the Dragonballs on this planet to wish them back to life."

"How is it you know of the Dragonballs?" Guru asked her.

"We used to have a set of them back on Earth," Daisuke answered.

"Impossible," Guru said.

"When the storm that devastated your world happened, there was one Namekian child who managed to escape in a spaceship which took him to my planet. He then grew up to become the guardian of the Earth; he is the one who created the Dragonballs," Daisuke explained.

"Ah yes, I remember now, the child of Katas. I'm pleased to know he made the journey safely; he was a gifted child from the Dragon family. He would have had the power to create the Dragonballs," Guru said.

"Kami was killed on Earth during our fight with the Saiyans, one of them is the same one who is here now, called Vegeta," Daisuke said.

"Ah, this Saiyan must be horrible indeed. What an awful power, one who could have defeated a Namekian such as Kami must have been a Super Saiyan," Guru said.

"A Super Saiyan?" Daisuke asked.

"You do not know, please step closer so that we may solve this puzzle," Guru answered and Daisuke walked towards him and stood to his left as he placed his hand on her head. "Now clear your mind so I may feel your past," Guru told her.

"Alright," Daisuke replied clearing her mind as Guru began reading her mind.

"What a terrible thing, a Namekian at war with himself, torn in two," Guru said as he saw Kami separate himself in two, his good half and his pure evil half. "To become Guardian of Earth, Kami had to purge even the smallest trace of evil from his heart, thus he split himself into two and Piccolo was born. In doing so, their power was vastly reduced and split evenly between them. Had they reunited, they would not have been able to be defeated by any normal Saiyan." Guru lifted his hand from Daisuke's head.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"I have seen your mind; even after all that has happened to you during your lifetime, your heart has remained pure throughout. Your intentions are true, and your bravery and loyalty to your friends are beyond question. You have shown you are worthy to receive the Dragonball," Guru answered, taking the Dragonball from the top of his throne and handing it to Daisuke.

"Thank you Guru, you have no idea what this means to me," she said gratefully. "That's one down and six more to go."

"I only hope there is still enough time for you to make your wish. Unfortunately, I only have a few days left to live. If you want to make your wish, you will need to gather all seven Dragonballs before I go. If this cannot be accomplished before then...I'm afraid the Dragonballs with disappear along with me," Guru told her.

"Don't worry, I'll get all seven Dragonballs before then, and if I can't make my wish before then, neither will Vegeta or Frieza for that matter," Daisuke said, and Guru smiled down at her.

"Thank you; you do my people a great service, brave warrior."

"Any time," Daisuke replied.

"There is great power inside of you, much more then you realise, for much of it is still sleeping. Allow me to awaken this power for you," Guru told her, placing his hand on her head again.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Daisuke said before Guru's hand and arm glowed. Daisuke gasped as her eyes glowed bright gold and she was covered in a golden aura, causing Dende and Nail to gasp in shock. "Whoa! This...this is the Golden Radiance! I still have it?" Daisuke wondered with a smile.

"You see, this power has been inside you this whole time," Guru said, causing Daisuke to bow to him.

"Thank you for your gift, Guru. By the way, can you do this with anyone?" she asked.

"If they have the power inside of them, then it can be unlocked," Guru answered.

"But if you do this too many times, won't it drain your own power?" Daisuke asked, concerned.

"I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, but the short answer is no," Guru answered with a smile.

"Would you be able to do this to a friend of mine, along with my kids? If anyone has hidden powers, it would be them," Daisuke said.

"Bring them to me, and I will see what I can do," Guru replied, and she nodded.

"Right, I'll be right back. Dende, you stay here until I come back with Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi," she said.

"Be careful, Daisuke," Dende said, and she nodded before flying out of the building as fast as she could.

"This is insane; I'm several times more powerful than I was before. If I also transform, I could probably defeat Vegeta in his Great Ape form back on Earth! With this new speed, I'll make it back to the others in no time," she thought.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	39. A Prince's Retaliation

A Prince's Retaliation

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Back at the place where Vegeta had been defeated by Zarbon, the crater was now fully filled with water. A flying creature native to Namek flew down and sat in the water looking around, but a moment later the water bubbled as a hand shot up grabbed the bird, dragging it into the water while it struggled. Vegeta, whose battle armour had been damaged and was missing a shoulder guard, emerged from the water gasping for breath before pulling himself weakly onto dry land. "Zarbon...you've made your last mistake...all you've done is make me stronger. And when I heal, I'm coming for you...I'm coming to get you and Frieza both!" he proclaimed before slumping into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, flying through the sky was another one of Frieza's soldiers, who landed on a cliff overlooking the destroyed village Vegeta had taken the Dragonball from.

"I don't believe this, I finally find a village to destroy and someone has already beaten me too it," he growled floating down to one Namekian that was still alive. "Tell me what happened here."

"A Saiyan...he took the Dragonball," the Namekian answered.

"Vegeta," the soldier growled as the Namekian grabbed his boot.

"Please you must help me."

"You worthless Namekian trash," the soldier replied, killing the Namekian with a single yellow energy blast before flying away. While the soldier did this, Frieza was back at his ship hovering in the air, looking out a large window with the five Dragonballs he had acquired.

"Lord Frieza, it's Zarbon."

"The door is open," Frieza said, looking to see Zarbon walk into the room as he hovered down to the ground. "I take it you've found the last village?"

"No. But I am here to tell you that I found Vegeta, you won't have to worry about him any longer," Zarbon answered, making Frieza smile.

"Am I to assume that you used your powers of transformation?" he asked, and Zarbon nodded. "I see, and you know for a fact that he is dead?"

"Well I didn't check his pulse if that is what you mean, but I'm telling you, it is highly unlikely that he survived. One in a million."

"So in other words, you don't really know, do you?" Frieza asked with a frown.

"I know I saw him fall into the water and not get back up again," Zarbon answered.

"You should have gone in after him Zarbon, now we can't confirm anything just because you didn't want to get wet. What if Vegeta had found a Dragonball before you supposedly killed him?" Frieza asked, making Zarbon's eyes widen in realisation. "Because of your actions, we may not be able to find one of the last two Dragonballs."

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza, I'll go back and look for him," Zarbon replied, and Frieza nodded before he noticed the soldier run into the room.

"Lord Frieza," the soldier said, making both Frieza and Zarbon look at him. "I found another village, but it was destroyed by the time I got there and the Dragonball was missing!"

"Missing?" Frieza demanded.

"I found one of the villagers still alive, he said a Saiyan took it," the soldier answered.

"You were right, Vegeta must have hidden it," Zarbon said.

"So I killed the Namekian and got back here as fast as I could," the soldier said, which made Frieza frown and Zarbon look at the solider in pity.

"So you're saying you killed the only witness?" Frieza asked. His eyes glowed and the soldier was engulfed in an explosion and thrown back, dead. "Take note Zarbon, that is what will happen to you if you do not find the Dragonball. You'd best pray that Vegeta is alive, do you understand!?" Zarbon nodded in reply. "Appule!" Frieza barked, making another alien run into the room.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send word to the home planet at once, I want the Ginyu Force deployed to this planet immediately, and tell them to not forget their scouters. I want them here in the next five days," Frieza commanded, and Appule ran out of the room.

"The Ginyu Force? Lord Frieza, is that really necessary? I've got this under control, I can handle this without them," Zarbon said.

"I have a feeling you will need them sooner than you think."

"What makes you think that?"

"I destroyed the Saiyan's planet because I feared one day they might pose a serious threat, and it looks like I am right." Zarbon gasped. "But Vegeta is not my only concern, there are others as well."

"What others? Surely you don't mean the one Saiyan and his children that Vegeta fought on Earth, I don't see how they could trouble you. Even with their powers combined, they were barely a match for him. I doubt they will be a match for you."

"Are you telling me that I am wrong, is that what I am hearing, Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

"No, my lord," Zarbon answered quickly.

"Good. Besides, those three weren't the only ones Vegeta fought on Earth. The one who could transform also troubles me."

"But Lord Frieza, I encountered her after I had defeated Vegeta, she barely posed a threat to me before she escaped, I doubt she'd be able to pose any threat even if she did transform."

"We shall see, now go find Vegeta!" Frieza ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Zarbon said, running off before he flew out of the ship and headed back to where he had left Vegeta. "The Ginyu Force, Frieza isn't taking any chances," he thought.

"These Saiyans are proving to be quite a thorn in my side, it seems the more they fight the stronger they become. Of course, I'm still much more powerful than they are, but if they keep multiplying their strength, then who knows what they will be capable of. Best to eliminate them now before they can get any stronger," Frieza thought. Meanwhile, Vegeta was dragging himself slowly across the ground.

"I won't die like this… the Dragonballs...are...mine," he said before passing out.

"So you're still alive after all, lucky for me," Zarbon said, landing on the ground before Vegeta. "I'm going to have so much fun making you talk." He grabbed Vegeta's hand and flew off back to Frieza's ship. Back with Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, and Azumi, the twins were sparring with one another while Krillin watched them and Bulma looked at the Dragon Radar.

"Hey it's moving, check this out guys." she said, making Azumi and Gohan stop their sparring and walk over with Krillin.

"What is it Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"A Dragonball is moving towards us," Bulma answered, showing a blip on the radar was moving towards them.

"It's got to be mom, she must have got the Dragonball from the Eldest Namek," Gohan said with a smile.

"I knew she could do it, our mom is awesome," Azumi cheered, making Krillin and Bulma smile.

"But there is something else, if the one Dragonball moving is with Daisuke, and the five gathered together are with this Frieza guy, then why is this one so far from the others?" Bulma asked, showing the others the radar to see that one Dragonball was separated from the others.

"It doesn't look that far from here, actually," Krillin said.

"It's over in that direction….where we sensed Vegeta earlier attacking that village!" Azumi exclaimed, making the others gulp. "But I don't think he's there anymore, either the Namekians didn't tell him where it was and he gave up searching for it, or he's found it but has hidden it somewhere so he can come back for it later. Bulma, give me the Dragon Radar and I'll go get it."

"It's all yours kid, but be careful," she told Azumi, who nodded as she took the Dragon Radar and flew off. She smiled, looking at the radar.

"Okay, straight ahead and the coast is clear. I can't sense Vegeta anywhere," she said, flying through the sky. Back at Frieza's ship, Zarbon and Appule were looking at an unconscious Vegeta who was in a tank filled with blue liquid, a breathing mask attached to his face.

"Let me know when he's ready, I want him to be fully healed before I begin torturing him," Zarbon told Appule before walking out of the room. Meanwhile, Daisuke was flying through the sky back to the others with the Dragonball she had received from Guru under her arm. "I do hope the others are alright and manage to keep hidden until I get back. I don't want any of them to go off on their own and run into that Zarbon guy, he was stronger than Vegeta. He'd definitely kill the others if they're not careful," she thought. "I wonder if Goku and Tien are doing well with their training." Sure enough, Tien and Goku were still continuing their sparring against each other.

"At this rate, we should be strong enough when we get to Namek," Tien said, and Goku nodded.

"I wonder how Yamcha and Chiaotzu are doing on King Kai's planet," Goku wondered.

"If I would guess, they're probably trying to hit Gregory with the hammer by now," Tien replied making Goku look at him confused. "Don't ask."

"What about Piccolo?" Goku asked, and Tien shrugged.

"He's probably training on his own." Back on Frieza's ship on Namek, Appule turned some switches as he monitored Vegeta.

"How is he?" Zarbon asked as he walked back into the room and looked at Vegeta still in the tank.

"Stable for now, but he's still in critical condition. I am unsure as to if he will wake up or not once healed," Appule answered.

"He's got to make it, you must revive him at all costs, do you understand me?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes sir," Appule answered nervously.

"If he doesn't wake up, then Frieza will have my head," Zarbon thought. Frieza, meanwhile, was floating in the air looking out the window of his ship.

"I want that Dragonball," he thought, frowning.

"This isn't good, at this rate he'll never recover," Appule said to himself while monitoring Vegeta. "It looks like the high and mighty prince Vegeta isn't so high and mighty after all now, is he?" He began laughing, failing to notice Vegeta's eyes slowly opening. "You sit tight, I'm going to take a little break. Try not to wander off now." Vegeta's eyes snapped open, causing Appule to scream in terror before the tank Vegeta was in glowed. It exploded, knocking him down, and Vegeta stepped out of the ruined tank and stomped down on the alien's head, killing him.

"You fools just keep underestimating the true power of a Saiyan." He held his hand up to the wall before firing a blast of Ki, blowing a large hole in it. The door then opened and Zarbon and Frieza ran in.

"He's gone, he must have flown off!" Zarbon shouted while running to the hole.

"So go after him then," Frieza said.

"Excellent, everyone's here," Vegeta thought from his hiding place outside the room.

"Get going Zarbon! Do you hear me?!" Frieza shouted.

"I'll find him!" Zarbon replied.  
"You'd better, and if you don't find him within the hour you'll wish you'd never been born!" Frieza threatened.

"They're almost making this too easy," Vegeta said laughing before running off down the corridor. He opened a door to find the Dragonballs all in one place. "Oh Frieza, so overconfident in your abilities that you've even left the Dragonballs unguarded. Well, I assure you, it will be your last mistake. You lose Frieza!" he thought, his smirk widening and laughter increasing.

"Vegeta, where are you Saiyan, when I find you I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces!" Zarbon shouted, flying through the hole looking around the surrounding area.

"Haven't found him yet?" Frieza asked, making his minion look down at him. "Remember, you have one hour to find Vegeta until I hold you completely responsible for his escape!"

"Yes Lord Frieza!" Zarbon replied while Vegeta laughed, watching Zarbon fly around outside.

"As if you could ever find me. Well...let's see...five Dragonballs, just waiting to be taken. Now, what would be the best way to get them out of here?" he asked himself. "At least with Frieza and Zarbon looking for me I have the element of surprise, perhaps that is all I need to escape." Chuckling, he ran to the doorway and began to build up Ki in his hand until it glowed. "That oughta do it. Hey, are you guys looking for me!" he shouted, making Frieza look behind him in surprise.

"What was that!?" Zarbon shouted. Vegeta fired the Ki blast which circled around the ship, causing multiple explosions and a large hole in the roof was formed with fire, engulfing Zarbon as he flew back to the ship. Vegeta ran to the large window in the room and blasted a hole through it before he began throwing the Dragonballs out of the ship. "That should do it." He flew through the hole out of the ship just as Frieza and Zarbon ran inside.

"My Dragonballs!" Frieza shouted. "Where are my Dragonballs!?"

"Ahh Vegeta!" Zarbon shouted, flying out of the hole looking around. "He couldn't have gotten far!"

"What are you waiting for you fool, haven't you disappointed me enough? Go and find him now!" Frieza ordered angrily.

"Yes, lord," Zarbon said.

"Idiots," Vegeta thought as he dived into the water and began swimming away. "Since they'd see me flying away, I can slip away unnoticed down here. And now to find where those Dragonballs landed."

"Stop apologising and start doing things right!" Frieza shouted at a kneeling Zarbon while slamming his tail into the floor. "You're a disgrace of a warrior; you're not fit to serve me. I can't believe I ever counted on you to do anything important for me. Now my Dragonballs are stolen and Vegeta has gone missing. Have I left anything out, Zarbon!?"

"No," Zarbon answered.

"You had better get those Dragonballs back, you have one hour to do so. Do not disappoint me again," Frieza snarled, and Zarbon nodded, flying out of the ship to look for the Dragonballs. Meanwhile, Azumi was still flying towards the location of the Dragonball Vegeta had hidden or had left behind.

"Okay, it's right over here," she said, coming upon the village. She stopped dead as she saw what was before her. Deceased Namekians littered the ground down below, and she numbly floated down to get a better look. The entire village was dead, killed by Vegeta's hand. "Dead….they're all dead...he destroyed everything…" she whispered, looking around before gritting her teeth and growling. "You'll pay for this Vegeta! Do you hear me! You're going to pay! I should have killed you back on Earth! Now I'm going to correct that mistake when I find you!" Back with Vegeta, he had climbed out of the water and walked away to find the five Dragonballs.

"Well look at this, all five of them lined up in a row. I even amaze myself, with the one I hid in the lake that makes six. Now all I need to do is find the last Dragonball. Then the entire universe will fall to their knees, cowering at my feet," he said, placing all five Dragonballs together in a small cover hidden from sight before he perked up. "Oh great, someone's coming...is it Zarbon...no wait…" he said, hiding behind a rock. "The power level is much higher than his...did Frieza come after me?" His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Daisuke flying overhead, her now golden aura of Ki surrounding her body as she flew.

"Man, I can't wait to let Krillin and the kids know that Guru can make them stronger than ever before," she thought with a smile.

"That earthling, Daisuke. How did she get to Planet Namek? No matter, at least she found the last Dragonball for me...but her power level disturbs me. She's much stronger than me. Even stronger than me and Zarbon combined. She's still no Frieza, but this kind of increase in power is insane, even for a Saiyan, and she's no Saiyan. No matter, I'll just have to be careful." With that, he flew off after Daisuke. Azumi, meanwhile, finished burying the last of the Namekian bodies.

"That was the last one," she said. "I promise that I'll wish you all back if I can," she vowed before looking at the Dragon Radar and following it to the water's edge. "Smart of you Vegeta, hide it in a place that would be the last thought on anyone's mind." She dove into the water, following the Dragon Radar to the Dragonball's location. There she found it and picked it up. "Alright got it." She smirked as she noticed a large pearl the same size as the Dragonball nearby. "Azumi, you're an evil genius." Soon she was flying away with the Dragonball in her arms. "I hope you like the special present I left for you Vegeta."

"Damn, where is he? Where is that puny Saiyan?" Zarbon asked, flying around looking for Vegeta. "If only I had my scouter, I would be able to find him in a heartbeat." He turned his head as he heard a noise in the distance. "What was that? I could swear I heard something. If I don't locate him I'll have to answer to Lord Frieza." Seeing a glow in the distance, he narrowed his eyes to see Daisuke flying through the sky. "It's that woman who escaped me after I defeated Vegeta earlier, but where did she get a Dragonball!?" He then saw Vegeta following Daisuke stealthily. "Vegeta, you're not getting away, not this time!" he shouted, blasting off after both Vegeta and Daisuke. Vegeta turned his head to look behind him as he flew.

"I get the feeling I'm being followed...Zarbon. Let that freak follow me, I'll take care of him as well. With any luck, he's still cocky from our last fight. He has no idea that defeating a Saiyan makes the Saiyan grow even stronger," he said with a vindictive smirk. Soon, Daisuke saw Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma down below by the cave, and she landed, making them jump slightly before smiling.

"Hey guys, look what I got from the Eldest Namek, his name is Guru."

"A Dragonball, alright!" Krillin cheered, and Gohan nodded.

"Where's Azumi?" Daisuke asked, noticing her daughter was missing.

"Oh, we were able to find another Dragonball nearby, so she went to go find it, at the village Vegeta destroyed," Bulma answered, and Daisuke frowned in worry.

"She'll be fine, she said she couldn't sense Vegeta anymore over there," Krillin said, and Daisuke nodded before turning around to see Vegeta drop down from the sky.

"Vegeta!" Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin screamed.

"Well the surprises sure don't stop coming, I've found two pathetic Earthlings along with Kakarot's spawn and mate far from home," Vegeta said with a smirk as Daisuke growled, handing the Dragonball to Gohan.

"You three stay behind me at all times," she said stepping forwards. "It's about time I test the limits of my new strength."

"I'm here for the Dragonball now. Hand it over and don't even try to escape, otherwise the snivelling woman behind you along with your son and the bald one will pay the price," Vegeta threatened. A moment later, Daisuke blurred from sight only to appear in front of Vegeta, hand in front of his face with a Hadoken formed ready to be fired.

"Threaten my friends and family again Vegeta, and your head is going to take a trip from your shoulders," she said, her voice filled with ice and venom that sent chills down Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan's spines.

"It appears we have company," Vegeta snarled, looking over his shoulder to see Zarbon stop flying and look down at the group with a smirk.

"A friend of yours? All the same, I'll kill you both if you try to fight me," Daisuke said, and Vegeta smirked.

"Then you'd have to worry about your friends and son being caught in the crossfire then." Daisuke snarled at him.

"Vegeta, did you really think you could escape me for long?" Zarbon asked, making Vegeta smirk. "Ah, another Dragonball, how nice of you to track it down for me. Don't tell me you've joined forces with them." He looked over at Bulma, who for some reason had hearts in her eyes, Gohan, Krillin, and Daisuke. "Those four don't concern me, what I want to know is what you did with the rest of the Dragonballs. You can either tell me or tell Frieza, your choice."

"Try to make me talk," Vegeta replied, and Zarbon smirked as Daisuke moved towards the others.

"With pleasure," Zarbon said.

"Now come on, go through your little transformation." Zarbon grit his teeth at hearing this. "You know you can't beat me unless you transform into that hideous creature," Vegeta said, pointing at Zarbon.

"Alright, now you've done it. Nobody insults me like that Vegeta, and for someone who looks like you, you have no right to call me hideous. I'd kill you where you stand, but consider yourself lucky that Frieza wants me to bring you in alive."

"The only thing I'm going to consider is how much pain I make you endure before I end your miserable life. So come on, let's go, ugly," Vegeta said with a smirk, and Zarbon growled, jumping towards him with a kick, but Vegeta stepped to the side before crouching under another kick thrown by Zarbon. He flew into the air and Zarbon followed.

"My hero," Bulma gushed, making the others sweatdrop.

"Oi vey, she and Yolei would be best friends if they ever met," Daisuke thought, watching Vegeta fire a barrage of blue Ki blasts at Zarbon who flew in and around them, avoiding them. Flying above Vegeta in a burst of speed, he threw a pink energy sphere at the Saiyan who blocked and redirected it down to the ground below. Due to the distraction, Zarbon managed to punch Vegeta in the cheek as the Ki blast hit the ground near Daisuke and the others, creating a large explosion.

"Let's get out of here, time to run," Krillin said.

"But he said he'd kill us if he tried to escape!" Bulma shouted.  
"He won't do that while I'm around," Daisuke replied as she grabbed Bulma and took off with Krillin and Gohan behind her.

"Going somewhere!?" Vegeta shouted, firing a barrage of Ki blasts towards them; Daisuke turned and held her free hand up.

"Hadoken Barrage!" she shouted, firing rapid fire Hadokens at Vegeta's attack, overpowering them and continuing to barely miss Vegeta who flew out of the way even as he kicked Zarbon in the face, knocking him to the ground. Zarbon flipped and landed on his feet while Vegeta landed on the ground with a smirk.

"The form disgusts me, but I have no choice. Prepare yourself, Saiyan," Zarbon growled before he began transforming.

"What the!?" Krillin and Gohan exclaimed while Bulma screamed in fright.

"He turned into a monster!" she shouted.

"And he's more powerful than before," Gohan said worried, watching Zarbon fly towards Vegeta.

"Don't worry, even if he managed to somehow win against Vegeta, I could handle him," Daisuke said confidently.

"Congratulations, you and that female are the only two to ever see this form a second time!" Zarbon told Vegeta. Meanwhile, Azumi was flying through the air back towards the others with a smile before she abruptly frowned.

"I'm sensing two big power levels back where I left Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma...no make that three, and the third one is massive. I better hurry!" she exclaimed, flying off even faster.

"How do I get myself into these things?" Bulma asked worried, watching Vegeta continuously fire energy blasts at Zarbon who kept dodging them. "Goku, where are you when I need you?" she asked.

"He and Tien will be here soon, don't worry," Krillin told her, and Gohan nodded while Daisuke stayed on guard. Zarbon roared, throwing Vegeta into the air before cupping his hands together and firing a pink Ki blast at him, who countered by throwing his own blue Ki blast, causing an explosion when the two attacks collided. He was sent back by the force of the explosion and Zarbon chuckled. He flew down towards the Saiyan Prince who landed on his feet, before the Saiyan threw himself to the ground to avoid a punch by Zarbon. This was followed with a jump to avoid another hit and he flew into the air. Zarbon followed and he released dirt he had been holding in his hand, blinding Zarbon. Vegeta flew behind his opponent and punched him with a Ki enhanced punch, shattering the back of his armour and Zarbon growled in anger, turning around to find Vegeta had vanished. However, Vegeta appeared above him and slammed both fists into the blue-skinned monster, knocking Zarbon down where he crashed into a pool of water. Vegeta's arms became a blur as he fired multiple Ki blasts down into the water below, making Bulma scream as she backed away in fright. Zarbon, whose cape was now missing and his arm was mostly destroyed, burst out of the water. As he flew towards Vegeta, he was forced to dodge more Ki Blasts before he back-flipped and flew to the ground. There he met Vegeta and both began to pummel each other. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Vegeta, you're dead." Zarbon growled while Vegeta laughed.

"Face it Zarbon, you're no match for me anymore. I'm far stronger, now would be a good time for you to begin begging me to spare your life."

"Begging you?" Zarbon asked before laughing. "Your smart mouth won't be so noisy once I crush your skull."

"The first and last mistake you made was to underestimate the power of a Saiyan warrior. While others grow weaker during battle, we Saiyans become stronger. You can bleed us to the point of death, crush every bone in our body, it only makes us more powerful," Vegeta informed Zarbon who shouted in shock.

"He's just like Goku then, no matter how much of a brutal beat down Vegeta takes, he keeps getting stronger," Krillin whispered.

"I don't care how powerful you think you've become, you'll never defeat me while I'm in this form Vegeta!" Zarbon shouted, making Vegeta smirk as Zarbon ran towards him.

"You're wrong, I can kill you in any form Zarbon!" he shouted as both warriors began to fiercely battle once again. Vegeta delivered blows to the stomach and then drove his fist into Zarbon's gut, making the alien freeze as he had his hands on Vegeta's head.

"Vegeta...I was only following orders," Zarbon choked out as blood poured over Vegeta's glove.

"Is it just me, or are you begging for your life after all Zarbon?" he asked.

"Vegeta...spare me...and we'll destroy Frieza together…." he begged before Vegeta growled and fired a beam of energy through Zarbon, who roared in pain as he went flying back into the water.

"Once I have all of the Dragonballs, I will be the one to defeat Frieza alone," Vegeta said, turning to Daisuke and the others. "Now that problem is out of the way, we have unfinished business. I sense you're a lot stronger than you were back on earth, woman. So I'll ask nicely. Hand over the Dragonball right now or your son, your friend and the woman will suffer dearly." Daisuke snarled.

"No. You know that I am far stronger then you Vegeta, so challenging me is suicide. If I were you, I'd leave now because if you don't you won't be around for much longer."

"Whatever, I have the other six Dragonballs, Daisuke. Even if you have that one, you will never be able to make your wish without them. We'll meet again, and next time...we'll see how powerful you truly are." With that, Vegeta blasted off into the sky back to where he had hidden the other five Dragonballs.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	40. The Ginyu Force Arrive

The Ginyu Force Arrive

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"That was too close," Krillin said, watching as Vegeta flew away. "He could have killed us if you weren't here, Daisuke."

"Yeah, you were awesome mom," Gohan said, hugging her leg, and Daisuke smiled and ruffled his hair.

"But now what do we do? Vegeta said he had the other six Dragonballs and that sooner or later you guys would need to fight him to get the rest," Bulma said.

"But didn't you say that Azumi left here to go find a Dragonball that was left behind?" Daisuke asked with a smile. "If she finds that Dragonball, that means all I need to do is defeat Vegeta and take the other five Dragonballs."

"Sounds simple. But let's just hope that Azumi doesn't run into Vegeta," Krillin said.

While they waited for Azumi to return with the Dragonball, Frieza was on his ship holding a glass of wine in his hand, swirling it around while three soldiers stood behind him.

"Zarbon's late. I grow tired of waiting, he should have been back by now," Frieza said. "Either Vegeta has defeated him, or he has failed at his mission and run away to escape me. I knew that I should have dispatched the Ginyu Force from the very beginning."

"Lord Frieza, you'll be pleased to know that the Ginyu Force has been notified of your command, and are making preparations for departure. I expect to hear word from them any minute now," the soldier in front said to Frieza who smirked.

"There, you see. Now that's professionalism," he said before chuckling. "Oh, and since the Ginyu Force is coming, you will no longer be needed, ever." Before the soldier could do anything to save himself, a flash of red light engulfed him, leaving the other two soldiers quaking in fear while Frieza simply chuckled.

Meanwhile, Azumi was flying back to the others when she skidded to a stop.

"Something's heading this way! Oh man, it's Vegeta!" She flew down for cover.

"I'm sensing someone just up ahead," Vegeta said as he flew through the air. He began hovering in the air and looking around as Azumi hid behind a large mound of earth.

"I need to hide my power level," she thought, closing her eyes, and she calmed down.

"Where are you? Come out. I can't sense your power level, but I know you're down there. Whoever you are, show yourself, you can't hide forever. If you don't come out, I'll start blasting this entire area until I find you." Vegeta said, looking around.

"What can I do?" Azumi thought looking at Vegeta.

"Come out! Last chance!" the Saiyan shouted.

"I have no choice. I need to face him," Azumi thought, gritting her teeth.

"Azumi, listen to me, you're not ready to fight someone as powerful as Vegeta. True, you did fight him on Earth, but he was already weakened, and Gohan helped you. He's much stronger than he was then as well. Don't do anything foolish," she heard her mother's voice echo in her mind.

"No matter what, I need to protect this Dragonball."

"Fine, have it your way then, prepare to die!" Vegeta shouted as he began to gather energy in his hand and prepared to fire.

"Wait!" he heard Azumi shout, and he looked over at where the sound had come from and saw Azumi climbed onto the mound of earth. She looked at Vegeta, the Dragonball safely hidden behind rock she stood on.

"Well look at this, the daughter of Kakarot and his mate. We meet once again," Vegeta said, floating down towards Azumi. "I just had a run in with your friends, sibling, and mother. I had a feeling you would be close by."

"You better not have hurt them!" Azumi shouted, causing Vegeta to scoff.

"Relax brat, your mother was in the way. However, even if they still have one of the Dragonballs, they won't be able to make their wish unless they come and take the other six that I possess."

"He thinks he has the other six," she thought before Vegeta landed in front of her.

"What's with that device in your hands?" he asked her, making her look at the Dragon Radar.

"It's just a watch," Azumi answered, making him laugh.

"You mean to tell me with all the scientific technology on your planet, that huge device is a watch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an antique watch," Azumi answered.

"Anyway, is your father on this planet?" Vegeta asked her.

"No he's not. I haven't seen him since Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, mom, and I left for Namek," she answered.

"Aw such neglect," Vegeta said, reaching for Azumi who closed her eyes only to feel Vegeta ruffling her hair. "Too bad because you see, we are the last of the Saiyans. That means we have to look out for one another, understand? It's like we are siblings, your father, yourself, your brother, and I." he said, and Azumi grit her teeth. Before she could blink, Vegeta kneed her hard in the gut, making her eyes widen as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Vegeta placed his foot on her head. "Not too bright are you girl, you're an even bigger fool than your father. And that's saying a lot, go and cry in the arms of your mother little Saiyan, this is no place for snivelling babies. See you around." Vegeta took off into the sky, leaving Azumi alone who giggled and sat up holding her stomach.

"He didn't find the Dragonball, alright." she chirped before falling off the mound of earth. "Ow…."

"I've packed everything into a capsule any sign of Azumi yet guys?" Bulma asked running out of the cave.

"No, and I'm beginning to worry. You saw how Vegeta killed that monster, I'd hate to think of what he could do to Azumi if he runs into her," Krillin answered.

"Don't worry, she's fine," Daisuke said, looking into the sky and seeing Azumi flying towards them at top speed.

"Hey guys!" she shouted before landing and running over carrying the Dragonball. "Lookie what I found."

"Alright, nice work sis," Gohan said, and Azumi giggled as Daisuke hugged her daughter.

"Great job sweetie," she said. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"Well, Vegeta found me but he never found the Dragonball because he never even knew I had it."

"Thank goodness for that now it's time to get moving," Krillin said.

"Soon, very soon, immortality and the universe will be mine," Vegeta said as he now stood on the edge of the water where he had hidden the last Dragonball. He dived down into the water, looking around. "Where is that damn ball, I knew I left it down here," he thought as he continued searching for the Dragonball. After a moment, he saw it nearby. "Ah there it is," he thought, swimming over, and he grabbed the Dragonball only to see it was a pearl with four stars drawn on it. "It's a damn pearl! Someone stole my Dragonball!" he thought furiously before he saw a chibi figure of Azumi blowing a raspberry drawn on the pearl. Vegeta roared in rage as he blasted out of the water and shot off back towards the cave. "When I find you, you're dead! I swear it! You are dead!" he shouted at the top of his lungs while flying through a small mountain which exploded once he made contact with it. Soon he landed outside the cave, looking around. "Where are you girl, I want that Dragonball!" He ran into the cave, hoping to find Azumi and the others inside, and a few seconds later the cave exploded, leaving nothing but rubble. "NO!" Vegeta shouted, flying into the air.

"Where is she? They're all hiding, I can't sense any of them, but I'll find them. The moment they make their next move, I'll find them. No one makes a fool out of me, I swear I'll make them regret the day they were ever born. They won't leave here without the other Dragonballs, and when that time comes, they will have to deal with me," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Alright, the coast is clear, Vegeta's not going to find us down here," Azumi said as she and Gohan looked down at Krillin, Bulma, and Daisuke. The group were standing in a small gap between two massive rocks.

"Good. Bulma, you stay here while I take Krillin and my kids to see Guru. He can awaken their hidden powers, and I have a feeling that we'll need all the power we can get. We'll be back before you know it," Daisuke said.

"But what happens if Vegeta does find me? You can't leave the Dragonballs here," Bulma replied.

"She's got a point, having one would have been fine, but two is just too much of a risk of Vegeta taking them." Krillin mumbled.

"I got an idea," Daisuke said. "Can you put the Dragonballs into a capsule?" she asked Bulma, and Krillin looked at her. "What? If hover cars, houses, and other things can be put into capsules, I don't see why the Dragonballs can't be."

"That's a great idea. That way, if we run into Vegeta, he won't be able to steal the Dragonballs from us," Gohan said, jumping down with Azumi, and they landed beside their mother.

"She's right. Can it be done, Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Of course it can be done, I just need to find a spare capsule," Bulma mumbled as she rummages around in her backpack before pulling out one. "Here we are, hand over the Dragonballs quick," she said, and Daisuke nodded. Bulma placed the two Dragonballs inside of the capsule.

"Thanks, now let's go to Guru's place. Try to keep your power levels suppressed as we fly," Daisuke said, taking off followed by Gohan, Azumi, and Krillin.

"Come back soon you guys!" Bulma called, watching them fly away.

Meanwhile, back with the other five Dragonballs, Vegeta sat on one of them, gritting his teeth.

"Damn it, how could I let that little brat fool me so easily. That device she told me wasn't a watch, it must have been some sort of Dragonball locater, and if that's the case, I can't leave these Dragonballs unguarded for a second. Not until I know where she and the others are hiding. I have to focus, wait for them to make their next move, and sense them out." Closing his eyes, he began to focus until the ground began shaking, causing him to open his eyes. He saw a red sphere of energy streak passed his hiding place and cause a massive explosion in the distance.

"It seems Frieza is growing restless. He must not be too happy that I destroyed his ship's main power core," he thought with a smirk, watching as another red sphere of energy flew overhead, creating a large gust of wind in its wake. "He's firing wildly; he's blind without his scouters. Surely he must have sent for replacements by now, but that will take time a few days at least. I have to settle this quickly. If I can find the last two Dragonballs and make my wish before new scouters arrive, then I know I can defeat Frieza, but if they get here before then, I'm finished."

"Sheesh, are you guys feeling that?" Azumi asked as she and the others continued flying through the sky.

"Yeah, someone's using a lot of energy and they don't seem very happy," Gohan added.

"It's probably Vegeta, or it could be Frieza," Daisuke said. "We need to keep flying without stopping, it's the only way you three will get your hidden powers unlocked."

"You keep talking about hidden powers; do you really think we have any?" Krillin asked her.

"I didn't believe that I had any hidden powers either until Guru unlocked them," she answered with a smile before looking at her kids. "And you two are sure to have some as well, you both have Saiyan blood in you and you're the son and daughter of myself and Goku. This will surely make you guys stronger. Come on, let's pick up the pace, we've been flying for a long time. Since the suns never set on this planet, I can't tell how long it's been," Daisuke said as her golden aura of Ki surrounded her and she blasted off, followed by her children and Krillin. "At least at top speed we will be there in an hour."

"And Goku and Tien should be arriving soon, so they'll need our help," Krillin added, and the others nodded.

"Ha I found them at last," Vegeta said, standing up having finally sensed Daisuke and the others. "Interesting, they're halfway across the planet. I was sure they'd make an attempt to steal my Dragonballs, but it seems they've got something else in mind. Whatever they're up to, if I don't take this chance, I won't be able to take the other two Dragonballs from them. If I take one Dragonball with me, even if that blue haired woman finds this place with the tracking device, they won't have all seven." Vegeta grabbed one Dragonball before he flew off after the group of Earthlings. "They're dead! They won't escape me this time!" As he flew through the sky in pursuit of his foes, back on Frieza's ship, a soldier walked into the room Frieza was in and bowed slightly.

"Lord Frieza, we've received word from the Ginyu Force they are currently passing through Sector 9043XY. We can expect their arrival on the planet within the hour."

"Excellent, and considering the fact that Vegeta has been keeping his pointy little head down for the past few days, I think it's safe to assume that he must not have been able to collect all seven of my Dragonballs. Too bad for him, once the Ginyu Force arrives with their scouters there won't be anywhere left on this miserable planet left for him to hide." As Frieza waited for the Ginyu Force to arrive, Vegeta was currently in hot pursuit of Daisuke, Gohan, Azumi, and Krillin.

"I have them, they won't be able to escape from me this time," he thought. "I'll need to play this smart however, Daisuke's power level far exceeds my own. If I catch her by surprise, I might be able to take her out. Even if I just injure her, I might be able to convince them to hand the Dragonballs over. Not that I'll let them live after that." He laughed cruelly as he continued to gain on Daisuke and the others.

"We're almost there you guys; do you see that large peak in the distance? Guru's house is on top of it," Daisuke said to the others before she skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Azumi asked before she sensed what Daisuke had. She shouted in terror. "It's Vegeta!"

"Oh man, he found us, now what do we do?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, take Gohan and Azumi to Guru's now! Tell them you are friends of mine," Daisuke answered before she saw Krillin about to protest. "Don't argue with me, just do it!" she barked.

"Right," he said hesitantly before flying off.

"Be safe mom, please," Azumi said before she followed Krillin.

"Don't worry I will be," Daisuke replied as Gohan flew after his sister. "Come on Vegeta, I'm ready." Turning towards the direction Vegeta was approaching from, Daisuke's eyes widened as a massive volley of energy blasts was converging on her. She threw her arms up in a block and the energy blasts exploded against her. Daisuke gritted her teeth. "What's his game? He should know that these attacks can't actually hurt me." A moment later, her eyes widened and she threw herself to the side. Hidden behind the energy volley, a spinning thin disk reminiscent of Krillin's Destructo Disk was almost on top of her. It missed her by mere inches, shearing a few hairs off of her head.

Two huge energy blasts approached her from each side. Off balance, Daisuke was unable to dodge, but knocked each attack into distance with two swings of her arms, causing them to explode harmlessly. A moment later, Vegeta showed up in front of her, an irritated look on his face.

"That wasn't too bad," Daisuke said. "You almost got me there. But let's face it, outside of that disk you can't hurt me, and you won't come even close to hitting me with it now."

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta growled. "Where are the Dragonballs?"

"What's wrong, are you mad that my daughter found the Dragonball you were hiding?" she taunted, and Vegeta scowled.

"I might be weaker than you," he said, "but I'm much stronger than your brats. I can sense that they're over by that odd building." He held out a hand that began to glow with energy, and point it in that direction. "I don't need to beat you; I just need you to hand over the Dragonball."

Daisuke snarled, and was about to charge Vegeta when they both sensed a large source of energy coming from Guru's house. In an instant, Vegeta released an energy beam at the house, and Daisuke swerved to deflect it. As she moved, Vegeta blurred forwards towards the building. He was unable to cross even half the distance before Daisuke shot after him and easily intercepted him with a swift kick to his jaw. Vegeta was sent him flying back, and the Dragonball slipped from his grasp. Daisuke caught it.

"Thanks for the Dragonball," she chirped before flying off towards Guru.

"Get back here with that Dragonball, you bitch!" Vegeta roared, flying after her.

Seconds earlier, Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi were standing beside Guru who placed his hand atop Azumi's head and gasped before coughing.

"You hold much power within you child, as your sibling does. I can unlock it," Guru told her.

"Please hurry, it's Vegeta, he's coming this way," Azumi said. Her eyes widened as Guru removed his hand from her head and a massive shroud of Ki surrounded her, making her shout in awe. "Whoa! What a rush!" she shouted in excitement. Krillin and Gohan cheered happily as well, and Daisuke smiled as she landed outside Guru's house.

"So Guru managed to unlock Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi's hidden powers. Man he works fast." she said before turning around to see Vegeta land. The older Saiyan growled.

"So that's the power level I sensed. So you've finally come to settle the score? Well, here I am Kakarot!" he shouted before he saw Azumi, Gohan, and Krillin step out of Guru's house. He smirked when he saw them, only for all three to shout as they flared their newfound power. "What!?" he bellowed in outrage. "You three? But your power levels….what is this place what have you done?" After a moment, his shock was replaced with a mocking grin. "Am I supposed to be scared by you three getting a little power boost? It still means nothing, you're nowhere near my level." he told them.

"No, but I am," Daisuke said before she tossed the Dragonball in her hands to Krillin and blurred from sight. She appeared in front of Vegeta, delivering a right hook and sending the Saiyan prince skidding backwards, blood spilled him a busted lip. "That was just the warm up, would you like to experience the full Daisuke Motomiya beat down?" Daisuke asked him.

"Hey, listen up!" Dende shouted, running out of Guru's house with Nail following behind him. "Guru just said that a powerful force is heading to Namek." the young Namekian said.

"What?" Azumi asked him.

"What in the? Who is this Guru?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow, while wiping the blood from his face.

"Hey, he's right, something is coming," Krillin said, looking into the sky.

"Yeah, that power level is huge," Gohan said.

"Wait, I know. It's Goku, he and Tien have finally made it!" Krillin said happily.  
"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, looking into the sky.

"If that was true...then why can I sense five individual power levels?" Daisuke asked, frowning in confusion.

"No... Not them," Vegeta said, his eyes going wide with shock before he began mumbling under his breath. "One….two...three...four, five. It has to be; damn it all, Frieza's called in the Ginyu Force."

"The who?" Daisuke asked before Vegeta ran over to her and grabbed her shirt.

"No more times for games, give me the Dragonballs right now." he said urgently before Daisuke pushed him back.

"Why should I?" Daisuke asked him.

"Because if I don't make my wish before they get here, we will all be dead," he answered.

"Do you think we're stupid, why should we trust you?" Krillin asked him.

"Listen to me. These are no petty henchmen that Frieza's called, it's the Ginyu Force. Five men, each as strong as I am, maybe even stronger," Vegeta answered, making everyone look at him in shock. "And in a few moments, they'll be here with their new scouters they'll find us and kill us all."

"I don't believe you," Krillin replied.

"Do you feel that power you fool!? None of us apart from Daisuke and perhaps myself are strong enough to defeat even one, and I doubt even she could fight them all on her own. Our only chance is to use the Dragonballs to make me immortal!" Vegeta said.

"I fear what the Saiyan says may be true. This is...an evil presence that approaches us," Nail said, looking into the sky.

"Here's the deal, we use the wish on Daisuke," Krillin said, making Daisuke look at him with wide eyes.

"Are you nuts Krillin, if we do that then we'd have wasted the wish, and I don't want to be immortal anyway."

"But you would still have two more wishes," Nail said, causing everyone to look at him. "Didn't you know the Dragonballs will grant you three wishes?"

"You're sure, Nail?" Azumi asked, and he nodded.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice," Daisuke said with a heavy sigh. "Lead the way to the Dragonballs you've got Vegeta, but if you try anything funny, the deal is off." Vegeta nodded and he took off with Daisuke and Krillin flying after him.

"Hey wait up!" Gohan called, flying after them with Azumi on his tail.

"This is nuts!" she shouted.

"Just fly as fast as you can you fools!" Vegeta shouted at them, and the group continued to fly through the sky.

"So how long do you think it will be before the Ginyu Force arrives?" Daisuke asked.

"Any second now, we have to hurry. You'd better have those other two Dragonballs with you!" Vegeta told her.

"Don't worry, I have them," she replied before she turned her head and looked behind her. "Heads up I think the Ginyu Force have arrived and are heading this way."

"We have to go faster!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh Dad, where are you?" Gohan said, looking at the sky.

"Don't worry, Gohan. Dad and Mr Tien will be here soon enough. Until then, I think we can handle the Ginyu Force on our own," Azumi said with a reassuring smile. Meanwhile, up in space, Goku and Tien's ship was finally approaching Planet Namek.

"We're almost there, just ten minutes left," Goku said as he finished putting on a new change of clothes to replace the shredded ones from the intense training he and Tien went through.

"No more time for training now, it's time to help our friends," Tien said. "Strange, I don't feel the least bit scared."

"The calm before the storm, we'll be in the thick of it once we land on Namek. We need to be ready," Goku said.

"It's just down there!" Vegeta shouted back on Namek as he flew down to his hiding place for the Dragonballs, and he ran towards them chuckling.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Krillin said as he, Daisuke, and her children landed, and Daisuke pulled out the capsule holding the other two Dragonballs. She opened it and the two Dragonballs fell to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"Bad idea or not, it's our only shot. I don't trust Vegeta either, but it would be better than letting Frieza have his wish," Daisuke said as Vegeta came running over.

"What's the problem, hurry and bring the Dragonballs so we can summon the dragon!" he demanded, and Daisuke frowned before Vegeta turned around, and the others looked to see five aliens drop from the sky and land in front of the other four Dragonballs.

"Hello Vegeta," the one in the middle said.

"Been a long time, mate," the alien to the immediate left of the middle alien said before the five began laughing. Vegeta growled.

"Damn it, not now, I was so close." Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi looked at the Ginyu Force, shaking from the amount of power each member of the team possessed before they began to pose.

"Recoome!" shouted a large, orange haired and muscular human-looking alien.

"Burter!" shouted the tallest member of the Ginyu Force, towering over the other members. He had dark blue skin, red iris and pupil-less eyes, and many small spots over his body.

"Guldo!" shouted a short round alien with light green skin and four eyes.

"Jeice!" shouted a red-skinned alien of average height and long white hair.

"Ginyu!" the alien in the middle shouted. He had purple skin and two black horns on his head. The entire group wore armour and had scouters.

"Together we are the Ginyu Force!" the five aliens shouted as they posed again, making Daisuke, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi sweat drop.

"These guys can't be serious," Daisuke mumbled.

"We've come for the Dragonballs and you Vegeta," Ginyu said, and Vegeta grit his teeth.

"Hey Captain, it looks like we've got the other four balls right here," Recoome said, looking at the four Dragonballs behind him.

"If you fools had only listened to me," Vegeta growled.

"How were we supposed to know that they would be here this fast?" Krillin asked him.

"Common sense, I thought you earthlings had at least a little. Now thanks to you, we're going to be killed," Vegeta snapped.

"This is going to be easier than I expected. I should thank you Vegeta for having all seven Dragonballs in one place...but you'll understand if I don't," Ginyu said.

"Vegeta was right, how the heck are we going to be able to beat these five guys, especially the one in the middle?" Krillin thought, looking at Ginyu. "His power is even more terrifying than the other four."

"Don't get too cocky Ginyu, you haven't beaten me yet," Vegeta said before Guldo approached.

"You think you're pretty tough don't ya? Well, this time Frieza's not here to save your scrawny carcass. How I've waited for this," he said.

"Oh really, is that a fact?" Vegeta asked.

"That's right, come on," Guldo taunted.

"This little guy has four eyes but no brains. With that power level, I wouldn't be surprised if my kids could defeat him. But if he's on this Ginyu Force, there must be something more to him," Daisuke thought.

"Guldo, I thought I told you not to breath near me ever again you disgusting toad," Vegeta said with a smirk, and Guldo growled and charged before Recoome grabbed his teammate and held him back.

"Frieza wants him back alive remember?" he asked, and Guldo growled but stayed still.

"Vegeta, this will go a lot easier if you just hand over the Dragonball," Ginyu said.

"And I suppose you want me to just hand myself over to Frieza as well, is that it?" Vegeta asked.

"It would make it easier for us and yourself," Ginyu replied.

"Go to hell!" Vegeta shouted. He turned around and threw the Dragonball he was holding far away. Daisuke saw Burter take flight, almost becoming a complete blur as he flew after the Dragonball and appeared merely moments later with the Dragonball in his hand.

"Nice try," he said.

"You're so quick, mate," Jeice said.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" Azumi asked in shock.

"He's fast," Daisuke said as the Ginyu Force laughed.

"A valiant effort Vegeta, but my friend Burter here just loves a good game of catch," Ginyu said.

"Impressive speed on the big blue guy's part. He's not as fast as I am though, and I know I can handle all five of these guys on my own. I'm not sure, but I might have to transform for their leader. Either way, I have a gut feeling that Frieza is on another level entirely." Daisuke thought.

"Now the other balls, please," Ginyu said, looking at the two Dragonballs at Daisuke's feet then the one in Krillin's hands.

"Destroy it!" Vegeta shouted at Krillin, who looked at him before raising his fist ready to rid himself and the others of the only chance of reviving their friends.

"At the very least Frieza won't get to make his wish come true," Krillin thought. However, he was about to bring his fist down on the ball when it suddenly disappeared from his grasp. Everyone blinked before Daisuke saw the Dragonball in Guldo's hands. She gasped in surprise. How the hell did he manage that? She didn't even see him move. Looking down at her feet, her eyes went wide as she saw that the two other Dragonballs were also missing and were now at Guldo's feet.

"So it's true what they say then," Vegeta growled in frustration.

"You gonna fill us in, or do we need to guess?" Gohan asked him.

"I never believed it, but Guldo has the ability to freeze an instant in time," Vegeta answered, making the others gasp.

"Impossible," Daisuke said.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Guldo replied, chuckling.

"Alright, we have what we came for, now it's time to decide what we're going to do with you lot. Treat them nicely boys," Ginyu said.

"We should run," Krillin whispered.

"It's no use, they'd catch us if we tried. Our only chance is to stand and fight," Vegeta replied.

"How much do you know about these guys?" Daisuke asked him. "Any weaknesses?"

"None that I can think of off the top of my head, we just need to hold out long enough to find one we can exploit," the Saiyan prince answered.

"Well that's reassuring," Azumi mumbled as she reached for her sword on her back.

Daisuke scoffed. "Not to sound arrogant, but with my current power these guys shouldn't be much of a problem. You don't need to worry." Vegeta growled, but the others looked relieved.

"Now who gets Vegeta?" Ginyu asked as the other four members of the Ginyu Force began playing rock paper scissors.

"These guys are weird," Gohan said.

"Yes, I get Vegeta!" Recoome cheered.

"You always win," Guldo grumbled, upset.

"Now now, fair is fair," Ginyu told him.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you have a few hits first if that makes you happy," Recoome said, making Guldo chuckle with malice.

"Now that that's settled, I'll take the Dragonballs to Lord Frieza," Ginyu said as the seven Dragonballs floated into the air above him. He flew off laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" Daisuke shouted. Glancing at her kids, she said, "Gohan, Azumi, listen to Krillin until I get back." She sped off after Ginyu.

Ginyu had a small headstart, and perhaps more important, was a little faster than her, but she managed to stay his tail. After a minute or two, he turned around, a bemused expression on his face. "You're persistent."

"I won't let you use the Dragonballs! Hadoken!" Daisuke fired a sphere of Ki at Ginyu who smoothly dodged and retaliated with one of his own. Daisuke flew around it and slammed into him like a falling star. He blocked her first blow with an arm, and several retaliated with a blow to her gut. Daisuke managed to dodge the worst of it, and soon the fighters were tearing up the landscape around them, their clashing blows causing bursts of air to explode around them. After a couple of minutes, they separated.

Daisuke fire a barrage of Hadoken shots at Ginyu who knocked them aside and fired an energy wave at her. Despite her dodge to the side, the attack followed Daisuke and crashed into her, causing her to cry out in surprise as she was thrown into a nearby mountain.

"Kamehameha!" Echoed from the mountain, and a blue beam of Ki shot towards the leader of the Ginyu Force. He dodged easily before lifting an arm.

"Milky Cannon!" A purple beam of energy flew to where Daisuke had crashed into the mountain, and the resulting explosion decimated it. Ginyu tapped his scouter, and then gave a grin. "Come out, I know you're there."

With a blur of motion, a somewhat scorched Daisuke appeared in front of him, panting. "Asshole."

"Now now," he chided. "Don't get me wrong, you're easily one of the strongest enemies I've ever faced. Almost no one has made me use my full power of 120,000. But your own 100,000 just isn't enough."

"I've only just begun!"

"Hah! Ridiculous. And are you sure you have time to fight me?"

An uneasy expression passed over Daisuke's face. "What do you mean?"

"If you're here," he began, "who's keeping the other members of my Force from killing Vegeta and the brats?" Daisuke paled. She had hoped that she could take care of him quickly and return before he reached Frieza, but this was taking longer than she had expected.

"This isn't over!" she shouted. No, she wouldn't risk Gohan and Azumi, not even if it meant Frieza getting the Dragonballs. Ki burst around her, and she sped back in the direction she had come. "I can only hope I'm not too late," she murmured, concentrating on the feel of her children's Ki.

Back with the others, Daisuke had just taken off after Ginyu. "Gohan, Azumi, come here," Krillin said, and the kids walked over to her. "Most of these guys are out of our league, but you should be able to beat the green one. I'll be helping Vegeta against the others, okay?"

"Are you sure we can do it?" Azumi asked.

"Hey, you're strong. I'm sure you'll be fine," Krillin said, a smile on his face.

"Didn't you say Kakarot and that three eyed earthling were coming here to save everyone?" Vegeta asked Krillin.

"Don't know about you, but they're coming to save Gohan, Azumi, Daisuke, and myself."

"I'm not trying to win a popularity contest here; all I'm saying is that we might need their help soon." Vegeta grumbled.

"Frieza?" Krillin asked, and the Saiyan prince nodded.

"Hey Guldo, why don't you take your turn first?" Recoome asked Guldo.

"Now that you mention it, that sounds like the best idea," Guldo said, stepping forwards.

"Get ready!" Krillin ordered.

"You ready Azumi?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. What do you say we turn up the heat!?" Azumi shouted as she and Gohan were surrounded by their Ki auras, making Burter, Recoome, and Jeice's scouters go wild while Guldo looked on in shock.

"What the?" he asked as the twins flew into the air.

"Lot of good that's gonna do," Recoome said with his arms folded across his chest as he, Burter, and Jeice looked at Azumi and Gohan.

"Now!" Azumi shouted as she and Gohan stopped ascending into the sky.

"Right," her brother replied as both charged their attacks.

"Hadoken!" Azumi shouted, tossing a sphere of Ki at Guldo while Gohan fired a Kamehameha. Azumi and Gohan blurred from sight and reappeared off to the side as their attacks hit the ground, creating a massive explosion. Both looked around to see Guldo running away.

"Hey how'd he get way over there when he was here when we fired at him?" Azumi asked, confused.

"His ability to control time, that's how. Looks like Vegeta was right," Gohan answered.

Meanwhile, the three other members of the Ginyu Force flew into the air away from the explosion.

"I'm impressed, those two are tougher than we thought," Recoome said as Burter's scouter beeped.

"Now, isn't that something. Looks like our little friends can increase their power levels without transforming."

"Hey Vegeta, you got some choice mates there," Jeice shouted over at Vegeta.

"Incredible, their speed and power has increased exponentially since I fought them on Earth. How can they be this strong without any kind of special training?" the Saiyan asked himself. Aloud, he said, "The brats should be careful. Guldo's pathetic, but he'll do anything to save his hide. A frontal assault isn't a good idea."

"Let's get him!" Gohan shouted before he and Azumi began vanishing and reappearing rapidly, making Guldo look around in confusion. Soon his four eyes began spinning, and he growled before taking a deep breath in.

"Time Freeze!" he shouted, stopping time once again. Opening his eyes, he saw Gohan and Azumi right in front of him and he turned to run away. "Wait...why am I the one running away?" he thought before he turned back around. "Say goodbye you brat." He held his hand up and charged an energy attack. Throwing it at Azumi just as he breathed out and time resumed, Azumi's eyes widened. She held her arms up, blocking the attack while gritting her teeth.

"You think you're so smart. Take this four eyes!" she shouted. "Kamehameha!" She cupped her hands and fired an electric blue beam of Ki right at Guldo who took off running, but the force of the impact sending him tumbling across the ground.

"If I were a betting man, I'd bet that Guldo's about to lose," Burter said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Jeice said with a snort.

"Guldo will kill them both in under a minute, one chocolate nut bar says he does," Recoome said, pulling out a candy bar.

"Ha! You're on," Burter replied with a grin. Guldo meanwhile was panting heavily, an act that Azumi and Gohan noticed.

"He's running out of energy," Gohan said.

"I'll circle around and try to get him from behind while you keep him occupied," Azumi said before she vanished, followed quickly by Gohan. They appeared in several locations rapidly in front of Guldo whose eyes widened.

"Time Freeze!" He held his breath just in time as Gohan appeared in front of him frozen, and he smirked and turned only to see Azumi right behind him. "Oh hell, I'm all out of energy!" he thought before he grabbed Azumi and tossed her into Gohan. He took off running. "I gotta find a place to hide until I can catch my breath." He took shelter behind a rock and let out the breath he was holding in, causing time to resume, and Gohan and Azumi skidded across the ground.

"Hey, watch it," Gohan said, sitting up.

"Blame the four eyed freak, he stopped time. But I don't think he can do it again, now's our chance to finish him off," Azumi said, standing up before flying off. Gohan followed her. "He's behind that rock!"

"Argh get away!" Guldo shouted running off once he saw them both. "Wait a sec!" he shouted before he ran off just before a Hadoken fired by Azumi hit the ground creating an explosion sending him rolling across the ground again.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted firing another blue beam of energy at Guldo who rolled out of the way.

"You're killing me here, Guldo!" Recoome shouted.

"I don't know, I'm enjoying watching him get his flabby tail whipped," Burter said.

"Hey Guldo, if you don't kill those two punks quick, then you're outta the Ginyu Force and you lose your spot on the bowling team!" Jeice shouted with a smirk.

"They have a bowling team?" Krillin asked Vegeta who groaned.

"Don't ask."

"Time to finish him!" Gohan shouted, flying down towards Guldo at full speed.

"It's time to pull out all the stops!" the four eyed Ginyu Force member shouted as he held his hands up. He shouted loudly, and Gohan was suddenly frozen in place, struggling to move. "How do you like that you brat, I call it the Mind Bind."

"Looks like what we said really lit a fire under Guldo," Recoome said.

"Too little too late, you lose the bet Recoome. It's been more than a minute," Burter said with a grin.

"Fine, here's your stupid chocolate," Recoome grumbled, tossing the candy bar to Burter who caught it.

"It's payback time, brat," Guldo said to Gohan with a smirk before he raised his arms, causing large chunks of the ground to float into the air. They turned into smaller chunks before they all flew towards Gohan and began pelting him in the face, him completely unable to defend himself.

"Looks like the brat tried a frontal assault, and it's going to bite him," Vegeta said.

"Guldo, step on it and kill them already!" Recoome shouted.

"Yeah, we don't have all day," Burter added while Guldo laughed.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" He heard a whisper in his ear, and turning around, all he saw was the glint of steel before his head was severed from his body. Azumi lifted her sword as his head fell from his shoulders and rolled across the ground.

"You little brat…you can't...defeat me….I belong to the Ginyu Force!" Guldo shouted.

"Not anymore you don't," Azumi said coldly. Holding up her hand while her sword rested on her shoulder, she fired a Hadoken at Guldo, obliterating his head. Gohan was now freed and dropped to the ground.

"Thanks sis."

"No prob," she replied, tossing her sword into the air and it fell perfectly into its sheath. She giggled.

"Show off," Gohan said with a grin.

"I can't believe it, that crazy bitch actually killed Guldo!" Jeice shouted.

"Yeah, now the captain's gonna be pissed; he spent a lot of time on our choreography," Recoome said.

"And someone has to pay, which means those brats need to be killed," Jeice said.

"I got dibs on Vegeta, you guys need to decide who gets the others," Recoome said.

"Nice work you two," Krillin said as he landed beside Gohan and Azumi with Vegeta. "But the fight isn't over yet. I hope that Goku and Tien will get here soon."

"Hope isn't a luxury any of us can afford right now," Vegeta told him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	41. Recoome Unleashed

Recoome Unleashed

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Recoome chuckled as he walked towards Vegeta and the others. "Alright you brats, this fight is between me and Vegeta, but if you feel like jumping in to help him you're welcome to go ahead and try. I'll take you all on at once."

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal, Recoome! We're not going to let you stand there and have all the fun!" Jeice shouted at his fellow Ginyu Force Member.

"Save the kids and bald one for us like we agreed," Burter said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Recoome replied, waving his hand behind his head to them.

"Aw man, either way we're toast," Gohan said gritting his teeth.

"And now…. feel the power…. of Recoome!" said the orange haired alien, striking a pose.

"Unbelievable," Krillin muttered. Vegeta grit his teeth before letting out a loud shout, and an aura of Ki surrounded him, looking like blue flames and making the Ginyu Force's scouters go wild.

"Why that sly little devil. It seems Vegeta's been hiding his true power level from us," Jeice said. Vegeta shot towards Recoome and landed a punch to his face, breaking the scouter and sending Recoome flying back. He flew into the air before heading behind Recoome. Flying towards him, he slammed both his hands down on Recoome, slamming him into the ground. Following his strike, Vegeta drove both his knees into Recoome's chest.

Burter and Jeice watched with smirks as Vegeta grabbed Recoome's leg and spun him around before letting him go sending Recoome into a far away mountain. Vegeta held his hands out to his sides before he began to charge two whitish-blue energy spheres that gave off streaks of electricity. Bringing his hands together with his fingers spread apart, he fired a massive energy wave towards the mountain Recoome had smashed into, creating a giant explosion along with a massive shockwave.

"See you in hell, Recoome!" Vegeta shouted, adding more power to the blast and creating another massive explosion.

"He did it…." Krillin said, looking over at the large cloud of smoke. "That big oaf never even saw it coming. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Vegeta's on our side."

"That was close," Burter said to Jeice, both still reeling from the explosive shock wave that hit everyone and everything in the area.

"The oaf's not dead," Azumi said as the smoke began to clear showing Recoome unharmed apart from a few cuts and bruises, and minus his battle armour.

"This is crazy; he's not even breathing hard!" Gohan shouted.

"At this rate, the only thing stopping Frieza from getting those Dragonballs will be some kind of miracle!" Krillin said.

As the battles continued to rage, Ginyu watched the quickly disappearing dot that was Daisuke. "Well that took care of that distraction. It's a pity, but I suspect I'll be losing at least a couple members of the Ginyu Force. I'd better get these to Lord Frieza." He quickly flew off towards Frieza's spaceship.

Inside the spaceship, Frieza was looking at a computer as it scanned planet Namek. "Just as I thought, this planet is nothing more than a lump of rock. There is nothing worth developing here, which means there is no profit to be made. It's the perfect thing to blow to pieces. Once I have all the Dragonballs and have made my wish, it'll make a nice fireworks display to celebrate my immortality. I will write the name Frieza across the galaxy."

"You're kidding, right?" a soldier asked him.

"I'm not how do you say….the kidding type. It will be glorious." Seeing the same soldier looking at him, he frowned. "What're you doing staring at me, hurry up and see if there are any more planets nearby worth colonising." The soldier nodded and began searching the nearby planets while Frieza smirked. "I think I will enjoy eternal life." Back at the battlefield, Vegeta & Recoome were in a standoff until Recoome chuckled.

"Now this is one of my favourite little moves." Vegeta braced himself for whatever his opponent might throw at him. "Recoome Kick!" Recoome shot off like a bullet towards Vegeta and hit him in the jaw with his knee, sending the Saiyan through the air.

"Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed while the kids were in shock. Vegeta landed on his hands and flipped back before flying back towards Recoome, fist cocked back. He threw a punch, but Recoome easily blocked it before throwing a strike of his own, hitting Vegeta in the face and causing the Saiyan to begin attacking Recoome with a flurry of punches. Every strike was blocked by Recoome.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you're pretty good, but let's see if you can bounce back from this," Recoome said before elbowing Vegeta in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. He followed up with a punch, but Vegeta jumped out of the way into the sky and flew off, Recoome following him. Vegeta held his hand out and threw an energy blast directly at Recoome.

"Alright!" Gohan, Azumi, and Krillin said before Recoome flew out of the way. Vegeta stopped flying and looked around. He turned just as Recoome appeared and punched him, sending him down into the water below.

"What did I tell ya Vegeta, you're all washed up," Recoome said, chuckling.

"This could be it," Krillin whimpered, trembling, as he and the others looked at the water.

"Alright, it's about time!" Burter shouted to Recoome, and Jeice nodded.

"Yeah, no sweat," Recoome said.

The water bubbled and Vegeta blasted out of it, and ramming his fists into Recoome's stomach, making his eyes go wide. He began to punch his opponent in the gut, making his eyes go even wider before he smirked and grabbed Vegeta by the midsection.

"I'm glad you're back Vegeta, I didn't want to end this fight without showing off all my best moves," he said before lifting Vegeta over his head and diving towards the ground. The others watched on as Vegeta was slammed into the ground head first, leaving only his legs above ground as the smoke cleared, showing a small crater.

"Well, look what we have here, a vegetable waiting to be picked," Recoome said laughing, and he pulled Vegeta out of the ground. Vegeta remained motionless until he swung his hands forward and fired a blast of blue Ki, hitting Recoome in the face and sending him flying onto his back. Vegeta grunted in pain as he pulled himself to his feet weakly.

"Oh man, Vegeta looks like he can barely stand," Azumi said before she and the others looked at Recoome. He lifted his legs into the air before he jumped and did several flips. Landing on his feet, the only damage seen from taking that shot to the face was the loss of some of his hair and some more blood on his face.

"You gotta be kidding me, that guy is built like a tank!" Gohan said.

"That was low, even for a Saiyan like you Vegeta. You are ruthless; no wonder you were always one of Frieza's favourites. Too bad you had to go and turn traitor on us." Recoome said to an exhausted and bloodied Vegeta.

"That Recoome, he's just having a laugh," Jeice said.

"He sure loves his work," Burter agreed.

"So do you have any more sneaky tricks up your sleeve, or should I just kill you now before this gets too boring?" Recoome asked.

"This is insane. I knew from the outset this battle wasn't going to be easy to win, but I'm fighting at full strength and he is just toying with me, brushing off my attacks like they're nothing. If this keeps up, I don't know how much longer I can last." Vegeta thought.

"You ready for this?" Recoome asked before striking another pose.

"There he goes, looks like we've come to the grand finale," Jeice said.

"You should take one last look at Vegeta, because after this there won't be anything left," Burter said.

"Here it comes," Recoome said, holding his hands in front of his forehead. "Recoome….Eraser Gun!" he shouted, opening his mouth and firing a large pink energy wave straight at Vegeta.

"Let's go!" Krillin shouted as he, Gohan, and Azumi, flew towards Recoome while Daisuke blurred from sight. Krillin kicked Recoome in the head, stopping his attack prematurely.

"We got you Vegeta!" Azumi shouted as she and Gohan grabbed him and flew out of the way of the attack. The attack crashed into the ground, releasing an explosion that rocked everyone present.

"You idiots do you realise what you've just done?" Vegeta growled at Azumi and Gohan.

"Uh, saved your sorry butt? If we didn't, you'd be nothing but dust right now," Azumi told him.

"Instead of saving me you could have used the opportunity to attack Recoome! Do you idiots really think he will let his guard down like that again?" Vegeta demanded, standing up while holding his left arm.

"The guy wasn't kidding when he called it his Eraser Gun," Krillin said, looking at the path of destruction the blast from Recoome left.

The orange-haired warrior jumped to his feet.

"Crafty little move twerp, you made me close my mouth on my own blast. I would be pissed, but lucky for you, I know a good dentist," he said, showing his mouth had only a few teeth left. "Hey Jeice, Burter, how about you let me kill this one too, what do you say? Yeah or no?"

"Well he has a point," Jeice mumbled.

"Alright, he's yours, but as soon as we get back home you're treating us to lunch for a week!" Burter replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Recoome said before glaring at Krillin. "You just cost me big, now I'm pissed." Krillin gulped as he backed away a few steps before Recoome kicked him hard in the jaw. He shouted in pain as he skidded across the ground.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted, flying towards his friend with Azumi. "Krillin speak to me," he said.

"Sorry Gohan, but I think he broke every bone in my body with that kick. He's just too strong for me. I knew it would end like this...but at least I got in one good shot," Krillin said, chuckling weakly.

"Aw man, that wind up pose must have been off or something. That kick should have sent his bald head skidding back at least twice as far," Recoome said, kicking the ground in frustration.

"You shut up!" Azumi shouted. "We're not gonna let you hurt our friend any more. Gohan, let's teach this jerk a lesson." Gohan nodded in agreement.

"You think you're both pretty tough don't ya? Come on, show me what ya got," Recoome said, chuckling as the twins flew towards him.

"We should have kept our turn," Jeice said.

"Let Recoome have his fun. "

"Daisuke, you'd better hurry up, I don't think we can take this much longer," Krillin said quietly.

Gohan kicked Recoome's face and threw a punch, but it was caught, along with Azumi's.

"Had your fun kids?" he asked before he spun around and tossed both kids into the air. He created a small ball of Ki in his hand and tossed it towards Azumi and Gohan, who flipped in the air to avoid the balls of Ki as they flew down towards him.

"Kamehadoken!" both shouted, firing a white beam of Ki from their hand directly towards Recoome who held his hands up. He blocked the combined beams easily, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Not bad for a second there, both of those kids' power levels jumped above twenty thousand," Burter said, and Jeice nodded. Azumi and Gohan floated down to the ground as the smoke began cleared to show Recoome unharmed.

"Not bad you two, I don't mind getting my hands dirty," he told them. "Not when there's killing involved." Blurring from sight, he appeared behind both of the twins who attempted to dodge but failed, Recoome's kick sending them flying back. He appeared above them and began punching Gohan and Azumi at the same time before slamming them both to the ground. They grunted in pain.

"What's wrong, no more fight left in you?" Recoome asked, walking towards them.

"I'll show you fight," Azumi growled, getting to her feet. She charged with her sword, jumping into the air. Swinging her blade down at Recoome, it was caught in his hand, and Recoome smirked. "Oh crud," Azumi said as she was thrown away by Recoome and skidded across the ground. Looking up, she saw Recoome easily snap her sword in half and toss the remains away.

"Little kids shouldn't be playing with sharp things, you could get hurt," Recoome said laughing, while Gohan got to his feet and cupped his hands.

"Ka….Me….Ha...Me…" he said as a blue sphere of Ki began to form in his hands, making Recoome look over. "Try this one on for size. HAAAAAA!" he shouted, firing a blue beam of Ki right towards Recoome. However, before the attack could even hit him, he blew a strong breath towards the beam, sending it into the air and it came right back down towards Gohan, who jumped out of the way. Recoome suddenly appeared behind Gohan and punched him in the face hard, making him cry out in pain, and he crashed head first into some rocks and tumbled across the ground. Pulling himself to his feet slowly as blood trickled down his face, Gohan glared at Recoome.

"Dad, I hope you and Tien are nearly here," he thought. "Mom, we need help."

"Hey, back for more, huh?" Recoome asked, walking towards Gohan.

"I have to keep fighting, I won't quit," the young warrior said as Azumi landed beside him.

"Same here, let's show this jerk what we can do." Recoome ran towards them and both flew into the air out of the way. Gohan punched Recoome in the face, sending him falling down, and Azumi drove both her knees into his stomach before beginning to rapidly punch Recoome in the chest. She pulled her fist back and threw a punch, only for Recoome to move at the last second.

"Come on squirt, don't tell me that's all you got," he taunted.

"Hadoken!" she shouted, throwing a sphere of white Ki into Recoome's face at point blank range, causing him to stumble. "Now have a little Hadoken Barrage!" she shouted, throwing multiple Hadokens towards Recoome, obscuring him from view in a cloud of white and blue smoke.

"We both know that those won't hurt him," Gohan told his sister as the smoke cleared showing an unharmed Recoome.

"Ya know, I hate it when you're right," Azumi told her brother as Recoome flew into the air.

"Now it's my turn. Recoome Bomber!" he shouted, before beginning to throw reddish-pink energy spheres towards Gohan and Azumi. They flew out of the way of each blast while Recoome kept up the barrage.

"Yoohoo," he said, suddenly appearing behind Gohan, and he elbowed him in the jaw before appearing in front of Gohan as he flew through the air. He him hard in the stomach before slamming his fist into the back of Gohan, sending him into a boulder which shattered on impact, and Gohan barely moved.

"Gohan!" Azumi shouted, flying down to her brother. "Are you alright? Please say something," she begged desperately.

"Ow...looks like I can't move anymore," he weakly said. "Looks like it's up to you to finish these jerks off."

"You just rest right now bro, don't worry," Azumi said, glaring at Recoome who landed on the ground nearby. Azumi growled, walking towards him. "This fight isn't over yet," she said. "Mom and dad wouldn't give up in this fight. And neither will I, not until every bone in my body is broken and not until my heart beats its final beat and my lungs breathe their final breath."

"You sure are stubborn brat, I've met some characters in my day that wouldn't stay down either, but you take the cake. Now let Recoome show you your doom!"

"Never, you're not going to win that easily!" Azumi shouted, running towards Recoome.

Recoome jumped over Azumi as she threw a punch, and he kicked her in the face, twisting her head. Azumi's eyes widened and she gasped. Everything went in slow motion and slowly went black.

"I don't think she's going to get up this time," Jeice said.

"I'll say Recoome just snapped her neck," Burter said laughing.

"Mommy...I... I hurt…. mommy…." she weakly pleaded. A part of her was disgusted that she was stuck begging for her mom, but it was easily overpowered by the desire to be held by her again.

"Uh is your scouter getting the same reading mine is?" Jeice asked. The team looked into the distance where they saw a powerful aura approaching.

"100,000?" Burter stammered. Daisuke came into view, rage emanating from her.

"I'll kill you all!" she screamed. She disappeared into a blur, causing the entire team to look around.

"Hey where did she go?" Burter asked before Daisuke appeared behind Recoome and punched her fist clean through him, causing his, Burter and Jeice's eyes to widen.

"But….but...how….I'm….I'm Recoome and stuff…." Recoome choked out as blood began pouring from the gaping hole in his chest where his heart had been. The last thing he would ever see is Daisuke's slitted eyes, boiling with hatred.

"Correction…. you were Recoome and stuff," Daisuke whispered coldly as she watched Recoome's lifeless corpse fall to the ground.

The end of the chapter

Read and Review


	42. The Calvary Has Arrived

The Calvary Has Arrived

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Daisuke looked down at the corpse of Recoome before she spat on it in disgust. Looking over at her daughter, she walked over and kneeled beside her. "Azumi," she said gently.

"Mommy?" Azumi weakly asked as she felt her mother gently hold her hand. "You came back…."

"Yeah, I did. I'm so sorry I didn't get in here earlier," Daisuke apologised, looking over at Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan in sadness. "Don't you worry, I'm going to finish both of them and then we'll go home, I promise you." Hearing a loud boom overheard, she looked up to see a spaceship hurtling towards the planet.

"Did Frieza call for more reinforcements?" Jeice asked Burter as both watched a cloud of smoke rise into the air from where the spaceship had landed.

"Probably some Namekians coming home from vacation," Burter answered.

"Poor dopes, they have no idea what they're coming home to," Jeice said with a small smirk.

Meanwhile, Daisuke looked over at where the spaceship had landed and felt hope in her heart.

"Goku, Tien…. they made it. I hope they brought Senzu Beans, because we need them," she thought. Elsewhere on King Kai's planet, King Kai's antenna perked up, making him gasp and causing Piccolo to look over at him.

"They made it! Tien and Goku are there, Daisuke can handle the Ginyu Force, but the others are near death. But if they hurry, they just might be able to save them. It's a slim hope granted how badly they were beaten by Recoome, but I have faith in them." Piccolo frowned, looking into the sky with anger.

"Curses. While I'm stuck here dead, both Daisuke and her husband have gotten stronger then I could imagine."

Back on Namek, the smoke around the spaceship began to dissipate before the door opened up. "Who the heck is that?" Burter asked, looking over at the spaceship.

"It's Goku and Tien," Krillin said, chuckling in relief.

"I doubt whoever it is will be able to save you lot," Burter said.

"They won't need to save us. Because I'm going to finish what I started by killing you both," Daisuke said, her golden aura of Ki surrounding her, and she roared. While Daisuke prepared to battle again, Tien and Goku emerged from the spaceship and floated into the air.

"So this is Namek," Tien said, looking around. "The biggest power level is over there." he said, looking to the right. "And the second largest is coming from over there," he said, looking over to the left. "But where are Krillin and the others?" Goku frowned, looking around before his eyes widened as he felt Daisuke's energy nearby, followed by him sensing Gohan, Azumi, and Krillin's energy's.

"That's because they're barely alive. Daisuke seems to be fighting someone, we need to go now!" Goku shouted, flying off into the sky with Tien following him towards the battlefield. Both quickly landed behind Daisuke, causing Burter and Jeice to look at the new arrivals.

"Kakarot, of course," Vegeta scoffed, glaring at the Saiyan.

"You sure took your time, you two," Daisuke said.

"Sorry we're late. We got held up with a few things in space," Goku apologised to his wife.

"Apologise later. Heal the others, I hope you've brought Senzu Beans," Daisuke said, and Goku nodded, holding up a large bag of them. He kneeled down beside Azumi and held his daughter in his arms, looking into her slowly glazing over eyes.

"You don't look too good Azumi, but we can fix that. You hear me? You're going to be fine," Goku said gently. "Try to swallow this Azumi." Taking out a Senzu Bean, he placed it in his daughter's mouth and she managed to swallow it. Her eyes lost their glaze, and she blinked.

"Daddy, is it really you?" she asked happily.

"What the heck!? You said that bitch's neck was broken!" Jeice shouted at Burter as both looked on.

"Yeah, well, it was a few seconds ago!" Burter replied, watching as Azumi got to her feet while Tien walked over to Krillin and pulled out another Senzu Bean from his own small bag.

"About time you got here. Did you stop for coffee or something?" Krillin asked, making his friend smile slightly as Krillin swallowed the Senzu Bean and stood up fully healed.

"It's like those two just touch them and they're healed!" Jeice exclaimed.

"Yeah, who are those guys?" Burter asked. Azumi pulled Goku over to Gohan, who had managed to turn onto his back and he groaned.

"Daddy…" he said as Goku kneeled down and pulled out another Senzu Bean. He gave it to Gohan who ate it, and his injuries healed. Gohan sat up. "It's really you," he said happily and Goku nodded. He brushed Gohan's left cheek where a thin but noticeable scar had formed, from brow to chin.

"So what happened to you guys?" he asked before looking at Recoome's corpse. "And who was that guy?"

"He's the guy that defeated us, Vegeta, and Krillin," Azumi answered.

"Why would he have fought Vegeta, weren't they on the same side?" Goku asked.

"It's complicated. And it's gonna take some explaining," Azumi said, and Gohan nodded.

"Don't speak, I have an idea," Goku said as he placed his hand on Azumi's head.

"Uh, what're you doing dad?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to read your sister's mind," he answered with a small smile. "Just relax," he told Azumi who nodded, and Goku began to see everything that had happened ever since Azumi, Gohan, Daisuke, and Krillin had arrived on Namek; from seeing Frieza for the first time, and how Dodoria chased them and Daisuke defeated him with help from Azumi, the meeting with Guru, and how he unlocked everyone's power to make them stronger, to the alliance with Vegeta and encountering the Ginyu Force and the battles with Guldo and Recoome. "Thanks. I understand everything now." He removed his hand from Azumi's head.

"Uh, but how?" Azumi and Gohan asked.

"I'm not really sure. That was my first time. Once I had finished my training on the ship, something happened. I didn't really think much of it at the time, but training under one hundred times gravity must have had something to do with it."

"What, a hundred times? But how? You and Tien should have been crushed," Gohan said.

"I guess I must have tough skin, or maybe it's got to do with me being a Saiyan," Goku replied. "You've both done incredible here; until I read your thoughts I had no idea how tough it was for you two."

"We did our best, and now that mom is about to kick Burter and Jeice's butts, we can go home soon," Azumi said, and Gohan nodded.

"Not right away. We still need the Dragonballs to wish the others back to life," Goku said. "And there's something else as well." Turning around to look at Vegeta, he pulled out another Senzu bean and tossed it towards the Prince who caught it. "Hurry up and eat it Vegeta, I'm not doing this out of kindness."

"Goku are you nuts? We can't be sure about Vegeta yet," Krillin shouted to him before Vegeta at the Senzu Bean. His eyes widened as he felt his body heal. "This better not come back to bite us in the butt!" Krillin shouted.

"Well to be honest, if he didn't help you guys out you'd all be dead since Daisuke was away during the battle," Tien told him.

"Oh, right…" he said, chuckling sheepishly. "Hey where'd Dai go?" he asked, noticing that Daisuke had vanished and everyone looked around.

"I just managed to see her move," Goku said amazed before Daisuke appeared behind Jeice and Burter. Both turned around when their Scouter's beeped.

"Had this been under different circumstances, I might have decided to spare both of your lives. But considering that I am pissed off right now at what your friend did to my children before I killed him, that option is no longer on the table. It's time for you both to die. I'm going to enjoy every single moment of it." Daisuke said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"You think you're so tough, you just got lucky!" Jeice shouted before he and Burter charged towards Daisuke, who easily caught Jeice's kick with one hand and Burter's punch with her other hand.

"Oh, did I really?" she asked before throwing Burter and Jeice away. Both flipped into the air before landing on their feet.

"Yeah you get in one lucky punch, and you think you're all that. You don't scare us." Burter answered, making Daisuke smirk at their arrogance.

"Didn't you say my power level is 100,000?"

"The Scouter's are malfunctioning, there is no way your power level is almost as strong as the Captain's," Burter said. "And we'll prove it to you!" Both he and Jeice flew towards Daisuke, leaving trails of blue and red behind them as they began flying around Daisuke who stood still as the wind blew through her hair.

"What's she doing, why is she just standing there?" Krillin asked, watching as Burter and Jeice continued to fly around Daisuke. "Shouldn't she be fighting them instead of standing still?"

"I think she's luring them in, making them think she's weaker then she truly is, and when they least expect it, she's going to strike." Tien answered.

"What's the deal with this one, Burter? She's not even making a move," Jeice said as he flew past Daisuke again.

"I don't know Jeice, I guess she's scared stiff or something. Let's finish this off and report back to Captain Ginyu."

"Good idea. You take the lead," Jeice said, making Burter nod before he landed in front of Daisuke.

He lifted a hand and blue energy began to form, but before he could release it his eyes widened. Daisuke had seemingly teleported right in front of him, and he barely had a moment to process her speed before a sledgehammer of a roundhouse kick slamming into his torso. He tried to scream, but couldn't muster the breath as he was sent flying backwards into a large plateau, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Burter!" Jeice screamed. "You'll pay for that!" he snarled at Daisuke. He fired off a series of small energy blasts, but she seemed to fade away before reappearing in bursts, rapidly approaching Jeice while dodging every attack. As Jeice raised his hands to fire another, Daisuke appear in front of him and grabbed his hand, dispersing the attack. "But how?"

Daisuke sneered before slamming her fist into his face, ignoring the sound of something shattering and he was sent soaring across the landscape until he was just a dot on the ground. She turned towards a chocking Burter as he tried to stagger to his feet, but failed.

Burter looked up to see Daisuke appear in front of him in a burst of speed, hand outstretched. "I'm going to enjoy this," she hissed. Energy formed in her hand. "Hadoken." Burter just had enough time to scream as he was engulfed, and when the smoke cleared, only Burter's legs remained.

The other ran up to her as she turned to where she had sent Jeice. "He's gone," she noted.

"Daisuke, what was that?" Goku asked her.

"Those two nearly killed our children, Goku. I wasn't going to give them anything but a quick death."

Vegeta smirked from the side. "She might be more of a Saiyan than you, Kakarot," he taunted. The Z-fighters frowned at the prince before turning away.

"One got away," Tien noted. "Should we go after him?"

"I let him escape on purpose," Daisuke explained. "He'll head straight to his captain and lead him here. Then I'll get the chance to take them both out at once."

"You idiot, have you any idea what you've done!?" Vegeta shouted, walking over to her angrily. "You let him get away, that mistake will cost you your very life."

"Him? You saw how outmatched her was, and Ginyu won't be a problem," Daisuke said.

"He doesn't need to be stronger then you to defeat you Daisuke, he could take your children hostage and make you all walk right into their hands like lambs. They're ruthless savages, warriors who will do anything to win the game." Vegeta explained. "Sure you killed Burter and Recoome, but against the likes of Ginyu and Frieza you'll be nothing compared to them."

"I won't be the only one fighting Frieza, and once I transform Ginyu's finished.

"That's true, but if I know Frieza, he already has the Dragonballs and has made his wish. That means you won't be fighting just a maniac, you'll be dealing with an immortal."

"I don't think he's used the Dragonballs yet," Goku said, making everyone look at him.

"What're you talking about, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well on Earth, whenever the Dragonballs are used, the sky turns pitch black. Also, there's high winds and radical lighting, but the sky has been really calm," Goku answered.

"What? So Frieza hasn't summoned the Dragon yet? But why not?" Vegeta asked in confusion.

"The Namekian Dragonballs must be different from the ones on Earth, maybe they need a password or something," Krillin answered.

"A password, then there is still hope," Vegeta said.

"That means we can wish the others all back to life!" Azumi cheered as she and Gohan began dancing around happily.

"We still have a chance," Tien said with a smile.

"A very slim chance, if I don't kill all of you or steal the wish out from under you," Vegeta thought.

Meanwhile, at Frieza's spaceship, Jeice had just finished informing Ginyu on what had happened to Recoome and Burter.

"Are you tell me that two members of the most illustrious fighting squad in the universe have been defeated by one woman?" Ginyu asked.

"That's right sir. I barely escaped with my own life," Jeice answered, causing Ginyu to frown.

"So it seems that Earthling was able to make it back in time. Well then, I guess I'll have to deal with this myself," he thought. "Jeice, follow me, I'm going to deal with this problem personally." Jeice nodded before they flew into the air and headed back to the battlefield.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	43. Daisuke vs Captain Ginyu

Daisuke vs Captain Ginyu

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"My father couldn't have been that far off on Goku and Tien's arrival time, they should have been here by now," Bulma said, still where Daisuke and the others had left her. "Maybe both of them made it here won the day and then headed back to Earth together and forgot about me…no they wouldn't do that. After all, I've known Goku since he was a little guy, and I've known the others for years as well. Oh, what's the use?" she asked herself, throwing some electronics she was repairing away. She fell onto her back and looked at the sky. "I know you guys won't forget me."

"So what do we do now, Daisuke?" Goku asked his wife.

"Yeah, where do we go from here?" Krillin asked. Daisuke looked at him and Goku before looking at Vegeta.

"You know these guys better than we do Vegeta, how would you suggest we do this?" she asked him.

"Oh it's quite simple, all you have to do is finish Frieza," he answered with a smirk.

"You don't think we can do it, do you?" Goku asked him. "King Kai told us about Frieza on the way over here, and told us to avoid him at all costs."

"Good advice, I suggest you follow it Kakarot," Vegeta replied.

"But, if we can get our hands on the Dragonballs we'll be able to wish our friends from Earth back to life. We might have a chance then," Tien said, making Vegeta scoff.

"Your friends from Earth? If you think that they're going to tip the scales in your favour, you're out of your mind. But I have an idea, let me wish for immortality, and we'll win for sure."

"You can forget it, there is no way we're creating an immortal Vegeta to go around terrorising the universe," Krillin said, making Vegeta chuckle before turning his head slightly. Everyone else followed suite.

"Two big powers coming," Tien said.

"Oh great, they're coming back," Gohan said, worried.

"You'd better believe it. Jeice, the one your mother let go is coming back with Captain Ginyu," Vegeta said with a smirk while Daisuke frowned. "I hope you're not regretting your choice to let Jeice go, Daisuke."

"Why don't you shut up?" Azumi asked him with a frown. "Mom, just tell us what to do and we'll help you," she told her mother while Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, if those two are coming here, and I can't sense Frieza over where their ship is… Kakarot, quick, help me locate Frieza!"

"Fine," Goku said as he looked around, trying to locate Frieza's power level.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal?" Krillin asked.

"The big deal is that if the Dragonballs are where their spaceship is, and Frieza isn't there for some reason…." Vegeta answered, making the others eyes go wide.

"Then that means Captain Ginyu and Jeice are leaving the Dragonballs unguarded to come here," Krillin said in realisation.

"Precisely," Vegeta replied.

"There is a huge power in that direction, but it's pretty far off. That's him, it has to be," Goku said.

"Oh no, that's where Guru's place is," Gohan said, worry appearing on his face.

"This is not good. Guru's old, he can't defend himself," Krillin said. "And that's not all. Guru created the Dragonballs, so if Frieza destroys him, then the Dragonballs will be history as well!"

"Say what!? Do you mean to tell me that if some old Namekian dies, then the Dragonballs will vanish?" Vegeta shouted in anger.

"All things must pass, not even the Dragonballs last forever," Daisuke said.

"Frieza wouldn't hurt Guru if he knew. But he doesn't know," Krillin said sadly.

"And Guru won't tell Frieza either, he'd rather die than let the Dragonballs be used for any kind of evil," Azumi added. "I wish there was something we could do to help him out."

"Well there isn't brat. Besides, if Frieza kills the old Namekian, the Dragonballs will be useless and he won't be able to make his wish," Vegeta said, making Azumi, Gohan, and Krillin glare at him.

"Calm down you guys, we've got company," Goku said, looking up to see Ginyu and Jeice approaching. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Finally. Now I can finish what I started with Ginyu earlier," Daisuke said as Ginyu and Jeice landed.

"So Earthling, we meet once again. I take it you're looking for another fight?" Ginyu asked with a smirk, Daisuke mirrored it before it twisted into a scowl.

"Uh, now would be a good time for a plan," Krillin said nervously.

"Krillin, you, Gohan, and Azumi go and get the Dragon Radar and see if you can find the Dragonballs," Daisuke told them. "Tien, I want you to go with them as well in case they run into any trouble."

"Right," Tien replied. Meanwhile, Ginyu looked at Daisuke as his scouter beeped.

"Just like it was last time, 100,000. However, I assume that she is still hiding some of her true power. When she really gets going she might reach the same power level as myself, or maybe even higher." Ginyu said.

"But she's an Earthling. No bloody Earthling should ever come close to that sort of power," Jeice said in disbelief.

"Well, she's obviously a very rare kind of human. I knew that from the moment I fought her earlier. What a magnificent opportunity to showcase my fabulous strength once again, a chance to reveal the full extent of my grandeur in battle," Ginyu said, smirking in anticipation.

"Alright you guys, it's time for you to get out of here," Goku told his kids, Krillin, and Tien. "Get the Dragon Radar, and then go after the Dragonballs."

"But we can't leave you and mom on your own," Azumi said.

"Don't worry, your mother and I will be fine. Now, get going you guys," Goku said with a smile.

"You heard Goku. Azumi, Gohan, let's go," Krillin said, and the twins nodded.

"Please be careful," Gohan told his parents as he, Azumi, Tien, and Krillin flew off to get the Dragon Radar.

"Don't worry, we will be," Daisuke said before looking at her husband. "Goku, back me up. If Jeice tries to get involved, finish him, but otherwise Ginyu is my opponent."

"You got it," Goku replied as Vegeta blasted off into the air laughing.

"Have fun you two!" he shouted.

"I am not even a little surprised," Daisuke growled before she heard Ginyu flying towards her and Goku.

"Prepare to die!" Ginyu shouted, flying towards Daisuke who turned to face him.

"If you think that you are going to win a second time, then you are sadly mistaken." Ducking under Ginyu's knife edge chop, she grabbed his arm and tossed him into the air where he flipped before righting himself quickly. Daisuke flew into the air with her golden aura of Ki surrounding her and she roared, causing Ginyu's scouter to beep wildly.

"What!? Impossible!" he shouted, watching as Daisuke transformed into her Gaogamon form before his scouter finally stopped beeping. "Power level…200,000…."

"That's right, this fight is not going to go your way!" Daisuke shouted, charging Ginyu and elbowing him in the side of the head, sending him flying through the air. He flipped and landed on his feet, and began to punch at Daisuke rapidly. She dodged each one of his punches with ease while Goku and Jeice watched the two warriors battle. Daisuke kicked at Ginyu's head which he narrowly dodged, allowing him to grab her by the ankle and throw her towards a mountain. She flipped and shot towards Ginyu with a punch, only for him to vanish. Landing on the ground Daisuke looked around. "I know you're there. Come on out." Hearing a rumble, she turned to see something tunnelling under the ground towards her.

"Daisuke, watch out!" Goku shouted to his wife as Ginyu burst out of the ground, but before he could act, Daisuke blurred from sight and kicked him in the back, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Hadoken Barrage!" she shouted, firing rapid fire Hadokens towards Ginyu who managed to flip out of the way before flying off towards a small mountain. Daisuke flew after him, and as Ginyu neared the mountain, he grabbed hold of a branch and flipped around. Once Daisuke passed him, he kicked her into the air. Daisuke spun around before turning and punching Ginyu in the face sending him flying away.

"Milky Cannon!" Ginyu shouted, holding his hand out, and he fired a purple energy wave towards Daisuke who jumped out of the way before the attack could hit. The mountain she stood on was destroyed in a large explosion.

"Where'd she go!?" Jeice shouted as he tapped his scouter, looking around for Daisuke before it beeped, and he turned and saw Daisuke hovering above Ginyu. "Captain, above you!" Ginyu turned around only to be met with a punch from Daisuke, sending him crashing into the water below and causing Jeice to cry out in shock. "This can't be happening, there's no way a pathetic earthling could be defeating the captain so easily. I thought when she killed Burter, Recoome, and beat the crap out of me, that would be the end of it and Captain Ginyu would set her straight, but it turns out she was only using half her power earlier. The captain is going to need a miracle to win this one."

Meanwhile, two sea serpents rose out of the water and growled at one another. However, both them heard a noise and turned to see someone flying towards them. They dived back down under the water as Vegeta flew overhead with a smirk on his face.

"This is just too convenient. Ginyu and Daisuke are back there clobbering one another to death, while the runts are up ahead collecting the Dragonballs for me. It's almost too good to be true." He chuckled. "I'll just wait until those idiot Earthlings find out what the password is, then I'll sneak in and make my wish instead. You know, if there is anything that I've learned throughout this entire ordeal, it's that I'm a freaking genius."

Not far ahead of the Saiyan Prince, Krillin, Tien, Gohan, and Azumi were flying through the air towards the location of the Dragonballs.

"Alright, once we find the Dragonballs, we need to hide them somewhere safe. Then we need to make it to Guru's to learn the password before heading back to the Dragonballs, and use them before Frieza finds us." Krillin said.

"Right," Azumi and Gohan said.

"I hope Daisuke and Goku are doing alright against Ginyu and that other guy," Tien said.

"They'll be fine, you saw how Daisuke took out Burter and Recoome. She can handle it. Besides, Goku is with her, and seems really strong as well," Krillin said.

"I know. But I can't help but worry," Tien replied as they continued flying towards the Dragonballs.

"Spiral Blow!" Daisuke shouted, breathing a cyclone towards Ginyu who crossed his arms and tried to keep upright as everything around him was torn up from the sheer force of the wind. Daisuke charged towards Ginyu and both began to exchange punches, creating a dome of energy around them from the energy they were giving off. Daisuke kicked Ginyu in the chest, sending him skidding backwards, and he panted while Daisuke was hardly winded.

"You are without a doubt the strongest person I have fought in a long time," Ginyu praised directed at her.

"Normally I'd return the compliment, but you're going to be dead in a couple of minutes," Daisuke replied.

"You're all talk and no bite. Do you really think that you can defeat me? You don't even know if I am truly using my full power."

"Yeah right, don't try and pull that trick with me. I can tell you are going all out; unfortunately for you, it's just not enough to win," Daisuke said, crossing her arms.

"Don't you get cocky you bitch; the captain is going to finish you off!" Jeice shouted, and Daisuke glared at Jeice.

"You're mine!" Ginyu shouted, holding his hand out towards Daisuke, and he fired a large purple energy blast towards her. She turned to look at the blast and vanished from sight while the blast carved a groove in the ground. It exploded in a slowly expanding dome of purple energy before the dome erupted, sending dust and debris everywhere. "What a rush," the Captain said chuckling. Goku looked slightly worried for Daisuke as the smoke billowed into the sky to form a mushroom cloud.

"Wow, what a whopper, Captain. I haven't seen you get this amped up since I came on board," Jeice said in awe of Ginyu's power while the dust cleared to reveal a large crater in the ground.

"Quiet Jeice, I'm listening."

"Uh, for what, Captain?" Jeice asked.

"Me!" a voice from above Ginyu shouted, and Daisuke appeared and kicked at Ginyu's head. She missed and landed in a crouch before vanishing as Ginyu tried to kick her. He looked around and Daisuke appeared and kicked him in the back. Spinning around, both began to trade fists and kicks again. Jeice watched on before gasping in worry when Daisuke kicked Ginyu in the stomach, sending him over the water before he crashed down into it. Daisuke ran to the water's edge and watched as it began bubbling and steaming, and a wall of steam erupted in front of her followed by a large geyser of water. Ginyu flew out of it and the water crashed onto the shore in a large wave. Daisuke flew into the air after Ginyu, avoiding it.

"Whoa, she's faster than me, I can't believe this," Ginyu said once Daisuke flew ahead of him into the sky. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Jeice had flown into the air. He was readying to fire an energy blast before he was blindsided by Goku, his own movements a blur. Jeice cried out and was sent flying into the water. He climbed out a moment later, sputtering.

Ginyu frowned. "Tch. Serves him right for interfering in our battle."

"That's pretty cold," Daisuke commented. "Goku! Take him out if he tries to interfere again!" Daisuke's husband nodded, and she turned her attention back to the fight.

"This just isn't my day. I had you in my hands earlier, I should have killed you before you transformed!" Ginyu said in worry, and Daisuke smirked as her golden aura of Ki surrounded her once again.

"That's right, you should have. And now you're going to die and nothing will save you Ginyu," she told him.

"No, this can't be happening!" Ginyu shouted, diving into the water below.

"I think he's having a nervous breakdown," Goku said.

"He's just cooling off mate, he'll be back," Jeice replied as Ginyu burst out of the ground carrying a large boulder. With a roar, he threw it towards Daisuke but once the boulder hit her aura of Ki, it shattered.

"Try these on for size!" Ginyu shouted before throwing a barrage of fiery orange energy spheres towards Daisuke. They all surrounded her before she gave a loud roar, flaring her Ki which sent the spheres back down towards Ginyu and Jeice while Goku flew out of the way of the attack.

"Watch it!" Jeice shouted as both him and his captain moved out of the way, and the energy spheres struck the ground in fiery explosions. "Captain, this might be a good time to go and get Frieza."

"Shut up Jeice, I'm in charge here!" Ginyu shouted as he flew up towards Daisuke, and he saw an image of a wolf appear over Daisuke's body. Daisuke roared loudly. "So this is the real you…." he said in terror.

"The time for talking is over, Ginyu, prepare to face your demise." Daisuke said, coldly.

"You don't scare me; the Ginyu Force doesn't bow to anyone… though you're not like anyone I've ever faced before," Ginyu said as he began sweating heavily.

Meanwhile, at Guru's house, Nail had finally made his way back and ascended to Guru.

"Who is it Dende? I cannot see very well," Guru said.

"it's Nail. He's come back, Guru," Dende said as Nail kneeled before Guru.

"Nail, why have you come back, I told you to go and assist the Earthlings in their quest. Can you not respect an old man's wish even in his dying hour?" Guru asked.

"I know what is coming this way Guru, and you know as well. The only place for me right now is by your side." Nail answered.

"You know that you can't help me, Nail," Guru said.

"But I have to try," Nail replied. "If I don't succeed, I will die trying."

"Nail," Guru spoke before he softly chuckled. "You're a fine young man."

"I don't believe it, where did Bulma go?" Krillin asked as he, Gohan, Azumi, and Tien had arrived at the hideout and found it deserted.

"Of all the times for her to go wandering off it had to be the time we needed her," Azumi said as she looked at an imprint on the ground. "An evil maniacal galactic dictator is close to immortality and she's gone off cruising on her air ski."

"We've got to go find her, without the Dragon Radar it's hopeless," Krillin said flying off and the others followed him to find Bulma.

"You're not an ordinary Earthling at all!" Ginyu shouted at Daisuke back at the battlefield.

"What, the transformation didn't already tell you that?" she asked him. "Now, you've got two choices. The easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is that I make your demise quick and painless, and the hard way is that I take my time to kill you."

"Don't let her get to you, captain! She's making you lose your focus!" Jeice shouted before Ginyu began chuckling which soon turned into full blown laughter.

"What's he laughing about?" Goku thought. The same thoughts moved through Daisuke's mind before she saw Ginyu throw a purple energy sphere at her, but she easily swatted it away.

"I've never seen someone so cool under fire. But now it's time for the Grand Finale of Grand Finales," Ginyu announced before he began throwing multiple energy blasts towards Daisuke. She stood still and allowed the blasts to hit her, but they had no effect as she was covered in a cloud of smoke. Ginyu held two fingers out and fired a blast of energy from them, and the cloud of dust gained flashes of light before it exploded in a violent eruption, causing Jeice and Goku to cover their eyes from the brightness of the explosion.

"Dai," Goku thought, looking at the smoke as it cleared, and he sighed in relief at seeing his wife unharmed.

"If that's what you call a Grand Finale then you're finished Ginyu," Daisuke said charging the captain and she continued her assault pummelling Ginyu mercilessly unknown to her Ginyu was smirking the entire duration of the Daisuke's assault.

Meanwhile, Bulma was being chased by a gigantic flying pterosaur on her air ski.

"This is just great; why does this always happen to me?" she asked herself as she saw a cave up ahead. "A cave, come on Bulma, you can make it!" she cheered herself on before she saw that the inhabitant of the cave was a giant dinosaur. Turning to avoid it, she hit a rock which caused her and her air ski to go flying into the air. She landed on the pterosaur which flipped around, and she began falling down towards the dinosaur which opened its mouth ready to swallow her whole. "Maybe if I close my eyes it'll just disappear. Oh, who am I kidding!" she screamed before someone flew under her and caught her.

"Bulma, you alright?" Opening her eyes, she saw it was Tien who had caught her with Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi behind him.

"Nice catch," Krillin said, chuckling slightly while the twins giggled.

"Where the hell were you guys!?" Bulma shouted at Krillin and the twins, making them jump back in fright. "Do you know how long I've been chased by every single wild beast on this planet since you guys have been gone!?"

"Uh, sorry, I think," Krillin answered, scratching his head and making Bulma growl. she stopped and looked at Tien.

"Tien? Wait, if you're here, then that must mean that Goku's here as well?" she asked hopefully.

"Yup. He and mom are dealing with that last of the Ginyu Force, and they'll be coming to find us soon," Azumi chirped as her brother pulled the Dragon Radar out from Bulma's pocket and turned it on.

"I've found the Dragonballs, they're in that direction, not that far," he said, flying off with Krillin and Azumi while Tien floated to the ground and set Bulma down.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry," he told her before flying off with the others, leaving Bulma who sighed and looked at a cloud shaped like Goku's head.

"I wonder when I will see him again," she thought.

Meanwhile Daisuke kicked Ginyu in the jaw, sending him flying down to the ground where he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Hadoken Barrage!" Ginyu saw a dozen Hadokens heading towards him, and he jumped out of the way of the attacks which caused large explosions when each one hit the ground. Ginyu avoided the blasts before the final one hit the ground behind him, sending him skidding across the ground. He groaned as Daisuke landed and watched him get to his feet. She saw he was badly injured from the beating she gave him, and he was...chuckling.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you laughing?"

"Because, now it's time for me to unleash my ultimate technique on you. Prepare yourself…because now you are...mine!" Ginyu shouted, laughing madly.

"Give me your best shot, you freak."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	44. Switched

Switched

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Ginyu continued laughing madly, and Jeice smirked as he figured what Ginyu was going to do now. "Jeice, hold onto this," Ginyu said, tossing his scouter over to Jeice who caught it.

"Right boss, let her have it!" he cheered.

"What're you guys up too?" Goku asked Jeice who smirked at him.

"Don't worry mate, you're going to find out soon enough." Ginyu clenched his fists and began grunting in effort as the ground began trembling from the amount of power he was gathering.

"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work. I'll just dodge it the second you launch your attack and finish the fight for good." Daisuke thought. Ginyu laughed as he spread his arms out wide. Daisuke moved to dodge only for her eyes to widen. "What's going on, why can't I move?" she thought frantically. Her and Ginyu's bodies began to glow the colours of the rainbow, and Ginyu then fired a yellow energy beam from his mouth right at Daisuke. It flew into her mouth and she let out a muffled cry of shock before a flash of light blinded her.

After blinking her eyes several times, she looked across from her and saw…her body staring back with a smirk. "Hey…what…what's going on?" she asked before falling to one knee in pain. "What kind of power was that?"

"The kind of power that allowed me to change bodies with you?" her body said in a cool and smug voice.

"You changed bodies with me? That's a pathetically desperate move," Daisuke growled.

"Call it what you will, but in the end, I win," Ginyu said, laughing in triumph before Jeice jumped over.

"Captain, your scouter," he said, and Ginyu sauntered over to Jeice in his new body and grabbed the scouter, placing it on his face.

"Good. Now, we head back to the ship and deal with the rest of those Earthlings. They won't suspect a thing, and I am sure Frieza will be glad to know that I have dealt with their strongest warrior." He took off into the air with Jeice following from behind. "Ha, this new body is even faster than I could have imagined."

"Get back here!" Daisuke shouted, getting to her feet. She winced at hearing Ginyu's voice come from her body. "You're not going to get away with this." She took a few steps forward gasping and she held her stomach in pain. "Damn it, I beat up this body really bad during the fight and Ginyu knew it. He probably planned this just in case I was about to win."

She was interrupted by a shout. "Daisuke! Where are you going!" Goku yelled after a fleeing Ginyu. He turned to Daisuke. "Hey what the heck just happened?" Goku asked, flying over to Daisuke and landing in front of her. "Answer me!"

"Goku, hold up, it's not what you think," Daisuke said stepping towards him as she tried to calm her husband. He held his hand up at her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Don't come any closer. Now explain yourself, why did my wife just fly off with your lackey?"

"Goku, that wasn't me, that was Ginyu, he stole my body," Daisuke answered.

"Impossible," Goku replied. "Why should I believe you? You could just be Ginyu trying to make me lower my guard, and then you'll kill me when my back's turned.

"I wouldn't do that, Goku. You're my husband."

"Then prove to me that you're Daisuke and not Ginyu."

"Fine, how?"

"Tell me something that only Daisuke and I would know," Goku answered her. "And make it fast, otherwise I'll finish what Daisuke started."

"After the Martial Arts Tournament where I fought Tien Shinhan in the finals and defeated him, you were killed by Tambourine who was sent by King Piccolo to steal your grandfather's Dragonball. You fought him but he was too strong. Then I showed up and you jumped in the way, taking the attack, and you died in my arms. Once I defeated King Piccolo, I went to Kami to have him bring Shenron back to life, and once you and everyone else who was killed was brought back to life, you headed to Kami's lookout on the Nimbus cloud….and then, we had our first kiss," Daisuke said before she fell over in pain again. This time, Goku caught her.

"Daisuke….it is you," he whispered and she smiled. "He really did steal your body."

"Yeah, and he's gone after the others where he'll try to convince them that he is me," Daisuke said. "We have to get there, but I don't think I can fly fast enough. Go on ahead." Goku put one of her arms around his shoulders and he grabbed her waist.

"If there's any chance of getting your original body back, we probably need the one you're currently in. Hold on tight," he said before flying off, carrying Daisuke with him.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was hovering above Frieza's spaceship and smirked when he saw only guards surrounding it. "Frieza's out on the town and he's left the Dragonballs in the hands of these fools. This'll be easy. Hello boys!" he shouted, firing two energy waves at two soldiers and hitting them in the chest, killing them instantly.

He began to kill the other soldiers outside the ship, causing massive explosions. Smirking, he floated down to the ship and through the hole in the roof. The rest of the soldiers inside the ship ran towards the source of the explosions before running into him. They froze up in fear. "What's the matter, afraid of me? And you call yourselves guards…look, I'm even unarmed," he said, raising a hand and making the soldiers cry out in terror before running away. This was a mistake since Vegeta simply fired a powerful energy blast and killed them all. "Takes care of that problem."

He walked towards the bridge and saw the Dragonballs were missing and frowned. "Damn, they must have hidden them somewhere. The obvious place would be inside the ship, but that is too obvious. I have to give Frieza credit. I'll just look around here." With that, he walked away to look for the Dragonballs.

Flying across the sky and heading towards Frieza's spaceship were Ginyu and Jeice. Ginyu was flying around, enjoying his new body. "Some fun, huh, Jeice. And now I have an unbelievable amount of power!" he cheered, flying closer to the water to look at his reflection. "And I got to say, this female's body isn't half bad. A definite femme fatale, don't you think Jeice?"

"Looking hot, captain, you'll defiantly get a few more admirers when this is all over."

"Damn, at this rate of speed, we won't make it in time," Daisuke said as she and Goku flew through the sky.

"Sorry Dai, but I'm being careful. I don't want to cause any more harm to your current body," Goku told her regretfully.

"it's fine, just fly as fast as you're willing to," she replied, and her husband nodded. He continued to fly through the sky, making sure not to drop his wife. Meanwhile, in Frieza's ship, Vegeta was currently washing his face and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe I've regained my strength so quickly. Now I just need to concentrate my power and soon those hidden Dragonballs will be mine," he thought with a smirk before walking over to a dryer and opening the door. "Finally, these damn things take forever," he said, grabbing the chest armour that was inside and placing it on. He then perked up and smirked. "Company, it's those brats and three eyed freak, I'm sure of it."

Outside the spaceship, Azumi, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien landed on the ground. "Which way, sis?" Gohan asked Azumi who was looking at the Dragon Radar. She walked off.

"The signal is pointing this way," she said, and the others followed her. "They're right here." She looked at the ground to see it was recently dug up. "They buried them, have to give them an A for effort."

"Let's get digging," Krillin said as he, Gohan, and Azumi began digging the Dragonballs up while Tien remained on guard. Soon they had dug up all seven Dragonballs.

"We've got all seven, what luck," Krillin said happily. Unknown to them, Vegeta was watching them from underneath the spaceship.

"I was right, it is those brats and the three eyed freak, but at least they've saved me from getting my hands dirty," he thought with a smirk.

"Now, all we need to do is summon the dragon and wish everyone back to life," Gohan said.

"I hate to say this, but I think we should wish Piccolo back to life first. If we do, then Kami and Earth's Dragonballs will return, meaning we could use them again," Tien said, making the other three nod.

"You've got a point," Krillin said before clenching his fist. "I summon the Dragon, I command you hear my howl and make my wish come true!" he shouted, hoping to summon the Dragon, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't anything happening? We have all seven Dragonballs," Gohan said.

"Didn't you say there was a password or something we had to use to summon the Dragon?" Azumi asked Krillin.

"Oh great, and we don't even know what it is. Why didn't we ask Guru when we had the chance!?" Krillin asked.

"Hey, don't yell at me," Azumi said.

"Who is yelling?" Krillin asked back.

"Guys be quiet," Tien said, quickly making them look at the three eyed warrior. "Someone's coming." The other three looked in the direction Tien was looking and also sensed what was approaching.

"Do you think the Ginyu Force followed us here?" Krillin asked.

"But that would mean they somehow defeated mom and dad," Gohan said.

"Oh great, today just isn't my day," Vegeta thought, looking in the same direction as the others.

"Quick, you three hide," Tien said, pointing to a nearby boulder making them look at him. "Don't argue with me, just do it."

"Come on, you two," Krillin said, grabbing Azumi and Gohan, and they ran behind the boulder. They peeked out from behind it and saw as two figures flew towards them. Once they landed, they blinked, seeing it was Jeice and what appeared to be Daisuke.

"Look Captain, someone's dug up the Dragonballs," Jeice said, making the Captain look at the Dragonballs.

"How convenient, who dug them up, I wonder," Ginyu replied.

"Daisuke?" Tien asked, making both warriors look over at him. "What're you doing with Jeice, I thought he was working with Ginyu, or did he join our side? And where is Goku anyway?"

"Ah, well, Jeice was working for Ginyu, but he once I defeated Ginyu he saw the error of his ways and pledged his loyalty to me," Ginyu lied. "And Captain Ginyu was a worthy opponent as well."

"I see, strange how someone who was fighting us not too long ago suddenly changed sides once you defeated Ginyu. You still haven't told me where Goku is," Tien said with a frown.

"Ah, Goku...well, he said he'll catch up with us soon," Ginyu said, putting his hand behind his back where he began focusing his energy into it.

"Tien, watch out, that isn't our mother!" Azumi shouted from behind the boulder, making Tien look over at her and allowing Ginyu to act. "Watch out!" Tien turned back around as Ginyu fired an energy blast from right at Tien who jumped into the air to avoid it as it flew into a nearby mountain. The blast destroyed it in a massive explosion, sending debris flying everywhere.

"How very perceptive of you brat," Ginyu said with a smirk.

"What did you do to our mother!?" Gohan demanded, causing Ginyu to chuckle.

"Let's just say I'm taking your mother's body out for a test drive, and I'm going to use this body's incredible power to kill you all. Now, let's get this fight over with."

"What's he saying?" Krillin asked.

"He stole mom's body, that's what he's saying!" Azumi shouted in anger, making everyone look at her, then at Ginyu, who laughed.

"That's right, nothing can stop me now that my power is at 200,000!" he boasted proudly.

"Okay, this is getting way too complicated," Vegeta thought as he continued to watch the battle unfold.

"Do you really think you can beat us just because you stole Daisuke's body?" Tien asked. "You may have some of her power, but I felt her before you stole her body. You aren't anywhere close to as strong as she was," he said, charging Ginyu, and the two began their battle. Meanwhile, rapidly approaching the battlefield, Daisuke and Goku were still flying through the sky.

"How are you holding up, Daisuke?" Goku asked.

"Ugh, I'll live, but we need to find a way to get my body back from Ginyu," she answered. "I just hope that the others can hold out for a while until we get there to help." Back at the battle, Tien and Ginyu were in an even fight for the most part, Tien kicked Ginyu in the stomach, sending him stumbling back.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien shouted, firing a beam of energy from his finger at Ginyu who swatted it away from him.

"My turn," he said before holding his hand out. "Milky Cannon!" He fired a powerful purple energy blast towards Tien who simply stood there before he gave off a loud yell. "Kaio-ken!" The attack exploded in front of him and created a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Tien was still standing. "What's going on, I don't understand it. Jeice, what's my power level!?" he demanded of his teammate.

"Uh…." Jeice said, turning on his scouter as he looked at Ginyu and it beeped. "58,000."

"Jeice! Stop whispering and tell me my power level!" Ginyu demanded, looking over at his teammate.

"It's 58,000, Captain!" he replied.

"What!? 58,000! But that just can't be right, this body's power level was 200,000. How could it have dropped do drastically?" Ginyu asked.

"You probably aren't used to your new body yet, Captain. Give it time and you're sure to get stronger," Jeice answered, and Ginyu smirked.

"You're right, good advice Jeice, I almost got worried for nothing. It's still more than enough power to crush these insects," he said cracking his neck, rushing towards Tien who jumped over him and kicked him in the back making Ginyu stumble before he growled and turned around and threw a punch which was blocked by Tien who tossed Ginyu over his head and he flipped into the air.

"Kaio-Ken times 2!" Tien shouted as his body became covered in a fiery red aura, and he shot towards Ginyu at incredible speed. His elbow slammed into the captain's jaw, and he and Ginyu continued to battle one another.

"Whoa look at them go," Gohan whispered.

"We should get ready to help; you heard Jeice, the longer Ginyu stays in your mother's body, the more powerful he's going to get," Krillin told him and Azumi.

"Right," Azumi replied. Tien was punched by Ginyu in the jaw, knocking him back before Ginyu followed up the attack with rapid fire punches and kicks. Tien flew away to give him some room.

"Kamehameha!" Tien shouted, firing a blue energy wave right towards Ginyu who laughed as he fired a purple energy wave from his left hand. The two energy beams collided and battled for dominance. However, as the Kaio-ken began to strain Tien's body, Ginyu's blast slowly pushed his back and sent him crashing towards the ground.

"Incredible, even the Kaio-Ken and all of my training with Goku in the increased gravity wasn't enough," Tien said.

"Ha, which one of you three runts is next?" Ginyu shouted at the others. "Come now, don't be shy. Your precious mother isn't going to get her body back any faster by you just standing there."

"Gohan, Azumi, let's go," Krillin said, and the twins nodded.

"I'll wipe the floor with all three of you. It doesn't matter if you fight me all at once or one on one," Ginyu said with a laugh. Krillin charged towards Ginyu and vanished when he threw a punch. He appeared behind the body snatcher and kicked Ginyu in the back, making him stumble forward.

"Hadoken!" Azumi shouted, firing her mother's signature attack at Ginyu who easily blocked it with his forearm. "Hadoken Barrage!" she shouted, firing a barrage of Hadokens towards him, and the attacks harmlessly bounced off his chest.

"Hey, I think that actually tickled," he said with a laugh, making Azumi growl. "Aw, what's wrong? Are you mad that you have to fight your mother, brat?"

"Shut up you bastard. You're not my mother you stole her body," she shouted.

"Damn right I did. And with her power at my fingertips, no one will be able to stop me," Ginyu said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" Gohan shouted as he and Krillin flew towards Ginyu. They began to punch and kick at him, but he blocked and dodged each strike.

"Okay, while he's busy, let's see if that move I created during the trip here actually works. Hope it doesn't blow up in my face," Azumi thought as she held her hands out to her sides and began charging her attack. Her aura began forming around her with streams of dirt rising into the air.

"Hey Captain! Looks like the little brat is up to something!" Jeice shouted at Ginyu, and he looked down at Azumi.

"Aw, how cute, does she really think whatever she plans to do will work?" he asked while blocking Krillin and Gohan's attacks.

Meanwhile, Azumi created two blue energy spheres in her hands. "Okay, I think that should be enough energy…" she thought as she combined the two energy spheres into one large one in front of her. "Buster Cannon!" she shouted, firing a blue energy wave towards Ginyu who looked down at the incoming attack. He smirked as he stayed still and puffed his chest out. The attack struck him, creating a cloud of smoke. "Did I get him?"

"Close…but no cigar," a voice behind her whispered, and she turned to see Ginyu standing there. He kicked her in the jaw, sending her flying backwards, and she crashed into one of the legs of Frieza's ship before falling to the ground and groaning in pain.

"Damn," she grunted before she saw Ginyu dominate Gohan and Krillin with ease. Soon, both were defeated, and Ginyu landed and placed his foot on Gohan's head.

"What's the matter squirt, run out of fight?" he taunted. "Aw, too bad, I wanted to kick your ass some more," he said, kicking Gohan in the stomach and making him grunt.

"Stop….it," Azumi growled, getting to her feet and causing Ginyu to look at her.

"What did you say?" he asked with a smirk.

"I said….to…stop…." she answered, looking up at Ginyu with her eyes now glowing golden. "I SAID TO STOP IT!" Her Ki began surrounding her like a tornado.

Her body glowed white and a red cape billowed out from her shoulders. Her removed tail regrew, a nasty red blade at the end. Vicious metal gauntlets with razor sharp claws formed over her hands, and a pair of pointed metal boots appeared on her feet. "BaoHackmon," she murmured subconsciously, looking at her new form.

Ginyu was staring wide-eyed. "You can transform as well?" he exclaimed. He quickly regained his composure. "Well, not that it will matter. I'm still going to kill you." He charged forwards in a blink of an eye, and hurled a fist at Azumi's face. She caught his attack with a claw, causing blood to flow from his hand, and lashed out with her tail. It drew a line of blood in Ginyu's side before he forced her back with a burst of Ki.

Snarling, he blasted a purple energy beam at her, an attack that Azumi caught in her gauntlets and, after a moment of struggle, crushed. She smirked at his evident surprise, and charged forwards. The two engaged in a furious exchange of blow. While Azumi took glancing blows here and there, her claws were quickly leaving bloody lines across her mother's body. His speed and skill likely surpassed hers, even in her transformed state.

Azumi's ability to cause damage to Ginyu even if he blocked was making up the difference. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it would be enough. Azumi slowly tired while Ginyu seemed as fresh as ever, possibly even growing stronger as their fight progressed. He grew better at grabbing her gauntlets above the bladed claws, though a gut wound was caused upon Azumi showing her boots were every bit as sharp as her claws.

Finally, Azumi slipped up. She overextended on a lunge and Ginyu moved to take advantage. Just as he was about to slam his fist into her chest, a blow that would likely take her out of the fight, Daisuke's body flashed white. Her hair grew shorter and back to the dyed mahogany colour. The ribbons that trailed from her head disappeared, along with her fur. Her claws retracted, and Ginyu stumbled.

A grin passed over Azumi's face. "Looks like you don't know how to keep mom's transformation up! It's over Ginyu!" Two flashes of light later, Azumi dragged her claws across Ginyu's muscles in his right arm and her tail took out his left leg. He stumbled back and fell to the ground where he lay panting.

"J-Jeice," he stammered.

"Captain!" the white-haired soldier exclaimed. "Don't worry, I've got ya." Before Jeice could move, a cold voice echoed from the side.

"No, I don't think you do." As those present turned, they saw Goku supporting Daisuke in Ginyu's body, a dark look on his face. He slowly put down Daisuke and looked deep into Jeice's eyes. "Just try. I'll try not to take too much pleasure in taking you down."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	45. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm Before the Storm

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed with a smile, happy to see his friend had finally arrived.

"Sorry we're late guys, we had to take it slow due to how injured this body is," Daisuke said, holding her side.

"Mom, is that you?" Azumi asked, looking at her mother trapped in Ginyu's body who chuckled.

"Yeah, hey sweetie," she said. "And you've transformed as well, I'm proud." Azumi grinned and scratched her head sheepishly.

"Thanks, I look totally badass," she chirped.

"How sweet, it makes me want to throw up," Ginyu said as he struggled to try and stand up, but couldn't move due to the beating he just took from Azumi. "Jeice, help me," he ordered his teammate who gulped.

"Goku, take that guy out," Daisuke said, and her husband nodded and glared at Jeice.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to make your end as quick and as painless as possible."

"To hell with that, I'm getting out of here!" Jeice shouted as he tried to run, only for Goku to appear in front of him in a burst of speed, causing Jeice to bump into Goku and fall down.

"Jeice, you coward, trying to run when your Captain needs your aid. That does it, you're out of the Ginyu Force!" Ginyu shouted angrily.

"Not that there will be anything left of the Ginyu Force once Goku is done with you," Daisuke thought. Jeice flew into the air as he tried to flee from Goku, but when he turned around to see where Goku was, his eyes widened as he saw the Saiyan flying right behind him.

"I can do this all day," Goku told him with a small, confident grin.

"We'll see about that!" Jeice shouted as he fired a red energy blast at Goku who flew to the side, easily dodging the blast.

"Was that the best you got?" Goku asked as he continued to chase Jeice around, and soon both were under Frieza's spaceship, exchanging blows. "You really should surrender if you know what is good for you," he told Jeice as both flew over the water.

"Surrender to you? You must be joking; the Ginyu Force never surrenders!"

"I thought you were kicked out? Well, it looks like that mindset is going to cost you," Goku said, flying into the air with Jeice as their skirmish continued. "And I hope you realise that you've got no chance against me. You see, normally I'm willing to give people like you another chance." He flew back from Jeice a short distance to put a stop to the fighting. "But you see, you and your friends have made one very big mistake, you messed with my friends and family. That's something I will never forgive."

"You don't scare me," Jeice shouted as he lunged and punched Goku in the jaw. He made his head turn to the side before turning back with a chuckle.

"Wow, that actually hurt, but there's something you need to know. You're way out of your league, so I'm gonna give you one more chance to run away with your life, and some advice; take my offer."

"I will defeat you!" Jeice shouted, firing a barrage of red energy spheres at Goku, obscuring him in a cloud of red smoke. Goku emerged unharmed and punched Jeice in the face, sending him flying through the air. Jeice fell towards Frieza's spaceship and Goku followed him, both warriors continuing their battle inside with Jeice launching more energy blasts towards Goku, but he dodged them and ran through the smoke from the explosions when Jeice burst through a wall and rammed Goku into another. "If you thought you'd defeat me, think again!" He threw a punch, but Goku dodged and Jeice's fist was stuck in the wall before he was kicked by Goku, sending him through the ship back outside. Goku punched Jeice in the stomach, smashing his armour and sending the alien tumbling through the sky.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, firing a massive blue energy wave right at Jeice and it vaporised him, leaving nothing behind.

"J-Jeice?" Ginyu asked, looking at what happened. "You killed him. You're going to regret that!" he shouted, slowly getting to his feet as Goku floated back down to the ground. "Get ready, because Captain Ginyu is coming to get you!" he shouted, pointing at Goku dramatically. "Aw man, that line really bit the big one."

"It's over Ginyu, you can't beat us in that body," Goku said.

"Not in this body correct, but who said I'd fight in this one?" Ginyu asked, looking at Goku with a smirk. "Change…NOW!" he shouted, extending his arms out, and he fired a beam of yellow energy from his mouth towards Goku.

"Now's my chance!" Daisuke thought, jumping to her feet and moving in front of Goku just as the beam hit her, and a flash of light blinded her briefly. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring at Ginyu who had fallen to one knee.

"What's this, my old body!?" he exclaimed in outrage. "What did you do!?" he shouted, and Daisuke chuckled, falling down onto her back.

"I got my body back…that's what I did Ginyu," she answered weakly before wincing. "Looks like Ginyu took a bigger beating in my body then I thought." Ginyu grunted as he struggled to his feet.

"I need a new body, I must finish the transfer," he thought, turning to Goku. "Well come on, hotshot, I want a piece of you!" he taunted.

"Over my dead body, Ginyu!" Daisuke shouted, pulling herself to her feet through sheer strength of will and she held her hands out. "Ka...Me…"

"This I have got to see," Vegeta said from his hiding place with a smirk.

"Ha…Me…" Daisuke said as a sphere of blue energy formed in her cupped hands slowly. "HAAAAA!" she shouted, firing the Kamehameha wave towards Ginyu, but it swerved to the right, wildly missing him completely, and Daisuke fell back down her energy spent. "Damn…I've got nothing left."

"Ha, pathetic Earthling, looks like you lose and I win," Ginyu said, chuckling.

"Not so fast, Ginyu," Goku said as he punched the wounded Captain in the jaw, and began to attack the captain who simply took the beating.

"No Goku…stop, he's going to let you beat him up until he can switch bodies with you, and then we'll all be done for," Daisuke said weakly as Goku continued to fight Ginyu. "I need to stop Ginyu," she thought as Goku threw Ginyu down to the ground before flying down towards the captain just as a toad jumped into Daisuke's hand. Her eyes widened.

"You're mine, Change Now!" Ginyu shouted.

"I won't let you!" Daisuke shouted, throwing the toad towards Ginyu as he fired a yellow beam of energy from his body, and the toad flew in front of Goku, causing a blinding flash of light. When the light died down, Ginyu dropped to all fours and began to ribbit before jumping away like a toad.

"What the heck just happened?" Tien asked as Goku landed on the ground.

"Hey it worked, that was close," Daisuke said, chuckling weakly.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Krillin asked, rushing over with Gohan and Azumi.

"Mom, speak to us," Gohan said worried.

"I'm fine, just really banged up. Ugh, I don't think I'm going to be fighting anyone anytime soon," she replied.

"Well, we can change that," a voice said, and everyone looked to see Vegeta walking out of his hiding place. "But first, explain to me what happened to Ginyu," he said as Tien and Goku helped Daisuke to her feet.

"Take a look at that frog over there, and say hello to Captain Ginyu," she said.

"What?" Vegeta asked looking at the toad who gulped and tried to escape but Azumi grabbed it in her hands.

"Got ya, hey mom, dad, can I keep it?" she asked.

"You really want a body snatcher who is trapped in a toad for a pet?" Gohan asked his twin who sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, good point," she answered before turning around and threw the frog into the air and far away. "That takes care of that, now what do you mean by we can change what happened to mom?" she asked Vegeta.

"And why should we trust you?" Krillin asked.

"Because his enemy isn't us anymore, it's Frieza…right?" Daisuke asked, looking at Vegeta who nodded. "And also he needs us to use the Dragonballs to make his wish."

"You know me all too well, Daisuke. Now hurry up, Frieza could be on his way as we speak," he said before flying up to the top of the ship. He stood on the roof and Tien looked at Goku who nodded, and both carried Daisuke to the top and followed Vegeta inside with Krillin, Azumi, and Gohan following behind them into the ship where they saw the corpses of the soldiers that Vegeta had killed earlier. "In here." Vegeta said, stopping at a door.

"You first," Goku told him, and Vegeta opened the door and walked into the room which held two machines.

"By tapping into the system, we should have Daisuke back to full strength in no time," he said, walking over to one of the machines. "Hurry up and put her inside," he told Tien and Goku, and soon Daisuke was in the pod with a breathing mask over her nose and mouth, other wires strapped to her body as the chamber beeped and began to fill with blue liquid.

"So, what is this thing?" Krillin asked.

"It's called a Rejuvenation Tank, Frieza's army uses it to heal their warriors if they're near death. With this, Daisuke will be back to full power in no time. This is one of the older models, but it'll work just fine," Vegeta answered.

"What happened to the newer model?" Gohan asked.

"I kind of broke it. Don't worry, this will be just fine for our needs," Vegeta answered.

"She isn't going to drown in there, is she?" Krillin asked, looking at Daisuke whose eyes were open.

"I was thinking the same thing myself," she thought before closing her eyes to let the healing tank do its thing.

"Okay, everything seems to be working properly. As for you lot, I think some armour is needed," Vegeta said looking at the others.

"Armour, what do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, that was my next question," Gohan said. A few minutes later, Vegeta and the others were in another room with Vegeta rummaging through the compartments. He tossed a blue jumpsuit at Gohan, a black short sleeved one to Krillin, and a pink tank top version with no leggings and no sleeves to Azumi.

"Put those under your regular clothes," Vegeta told them. "Hurry, there isn't much time."

"I guess we should trust him like Daisuke said," Krillin said, removing his clothes.

"I guess," Gohan agreed, removing his socks along with Azumi.

"This is the armour I was talking about, it's an older model than mine, but it should work just the same," Vegeta said, tossing a white and yellow chest armour with shoulder guards to Gohan, a black and yellow one with thigh and shoulder guards to Krillin, and a chest plate with one strap, no thigh or crotch guards, and knee pads with leg armour to Azumi.

"How do we put this stuff on?" Krillin asked.

"Slide it over your heads, otherwise I'll come over there and shove it on you. The armour expands to almost any size, I wore it on Earth, remember?" Vegeta asked and the trio thought back to Vegeta turning into a Great Ape.

"Oh yeah," Azumi said as she began putting her armour on, and Gohan and Krillin followed suit. Soon the trio were dressed.

"So cool," Gohan said as he and Azumi jumped into the air and flipped in sync before landing.

"Practical and stylish," Azumi said.

"This isn't a fashion show, you two," Goku said to his kids. "This is serious, we don't know how strong Frieza truly is, so you shouldn't get complacent thinking just some armour will protect you." The kids gulped before nodding.

"How long until Daisuke is fully healed?" Tien asked Vegeta.

"I'm not sure, but a safe assumption based on her height and weight, an hour. Maybe less if we're lucky."

"If that's the case, then I'd better go see Guru to find out the password," Krillin said. "I might run into Frieza, but if we don't find out the password then we'll never be able to use the Dragonballs."

"Be safe," Tien said, and Krillin nodded, running off before flying out of the ship towards Guru.

"I'll go check on Daisuke," Goku said, walking back to the room Daisuke was in, and he smiled gently at her as she had her eyes closed and was letting the machine do its thing.

"I'm going to lie down, let me know when the bald midget is back," Vegeta said walking off, leaving Tien, Gohan, and Azumi alone.

"You're taking a nap?" Gohan asked him.

"Well, with you two in that new armour, I feel totally safe," Vegeta answered before he laughed, causing the twins and Tien to frown. Soon, the trio were outside the ship, watching over the Dragonballs and looking for any sign of Krillin…or Frieza. Meanwhile, Dende was flying through the sky, searching for the others.

"I hope I can find Krillin and the others in time to let them know what the password is," Dende said as he flew, soon coming to the battlefield where Burter, Guldo, and Recoome had fallen, and he landed. "What happened here? I hope the others are okay," he thought, looking around.

"I must admit, you're really starting to bore me, Nail," Frieza said as he stood beside the exhausted and injured Namekian warrior who was heavily panting and struggling to remain upright. "Tell me the password, or I will simply beat it out of Guru. Is that why you want?" he asked before Nail launched a point blank energy blast at Frieza, hoping to destroy the evil tyrant. As the smoke cleared, he was completely unharmed, much to Nail's horror. Frieza then vanished before he appeared in front of Nail with his back turned. He lifted his arm, hitting Nail in the face and knocking him down where he held his face, whimpering, before it turned into a weak chuckle.

"I think it's time to let you in on a little secret," he said, making Frieza narrow his eyes. "Our diversion worked perfectly, by now Dende has delivered the password to the people from Earth." Frieza's eyes widened in shock as he realised the little Namekian he has passed by before held the password, and he growled in anger.

"You will pay dearly for this!" Frieza shouted, blasting off into the air, and he headed back to his ship. "Ginyu Force, come in this is Frieza, report!" he shouted into his scouter. "There's no way they were defeated by those Earthlings and Vegeta, they will pay if they're sleeping on the job!"

"Where are you!?" Dende cried, looking around for any sign of the Earthlings.

"Dende!" he heard a shout, and he turned to see Krillin flying over.

"You're alright, thank goodness Guru sent me to give you the password," Dende said with a smile.

"That's great, I was just on my way to ask him what it was. Hold on tight," Krillin said, grabbing Dende before blasting off back to Frieza's ship. He soon returned, much to Azumi, Gohan, Tien, and Goku's relief. "Guys, we got the password, hurry, let's make our wishes."

"But Vegeta's still asleep," Gohan said.

"That's perfect, if we make our wishes before he wakes up, he won't be able to wish for immortality." Krillin replied.

"He's got a point, I'd rather not deal with an immortal Vegeta," Azumi said, picking up one Dragonball, and the others grabbed the rest before taking off and landing on another landmass near the ship, but far enough so Vegeta wouldn't get there immediately.

"Use the password Dende, we're counting on you," Krillin said, and Dende nodded.

"And make it fast, I'm sensing someone approaching…it's Frieza," Tien whispered as Dende held his hands over the Dragonballs.

"Almighty Dragon Porunga, I summon you!" Dende shouted in Namekian, causing the Dragonballs to glow and hum. The sky turned dark and the wind began to pick up.

"Now they're working!" Krillin exclaimed before a bright flash of light blinded them briefly as something shot into the sky. As the light died down, everyone looked up to see a much more brutal-looking dragon than Shenron, with a heavily muscled upper body that was more alligator-like with a long green slithery tail, and a large fin down the centre of his back with giant spikes on his shoulders,

"You have collected all seven Dragonballs, and as it is written, think wisely, and I shall grant you three wishes within my power," Porunga said.

"Three wishes, just like Nail told us," Azumi said. "Quick, Dende, wish for the Namekian known as Piccolo to be brought back to life on Earth."

"Good choice, with him alive, Kami will be back as well, and that means Earth's Dragonballs will be active again," Goku said, and Azumi nodded as Dende began to speak to Porunga in Namekian.

"It shall be done, as you wished," he said, his eyes glowing red, showing the wish had been granted. On King Kai's planet, Piccolo's halo vanished, showing he was alive and making everyone look at him.

"Hey, you're alive," Chiaotzu said, and Piccolo smirked.

"Good, now I can finally leave this place," he said. Back on Earth, at Kami's lookout, Kami appeared in front of Mr Popo who began to tear up in joy.

"Thank you for taking care of the plants while I was gone Mr Popo," he said with a smile, happy to see his friend once again.

"I have granted your first wish, now, what will be your second?" Porunga asked.

The group frowned. What _did_ they want as their second wish? It was unlikely the Dragonballs could get rid of Frieza directly.

"Hey, let's wish for Frieza to be transported far away from here!" Gohan exclaimed.

"But then he might track us down and find Earth!" Azumi protested. "Maybe we can have the Dragon send help?"

"Who could help us?" Goku pointed out. "Piccolo? Even if he's five times stronger than he was before, he won't be of any help. Maybe we could wish that Daisuke is fully healed now."

"But if Frieza is moved away, we don't need to spend a wish doing that!" Gohan protested. Before the disagreement could continue, Porunga's eyes turned black and he roared before exploding in a burst of light. The Dragonballs dropped to the ground, now turned to stone.

"What happened?" Gohan asked. "We only made one wish."

"I've seen this before, back when King Piccolo destroyed Shenron, the Dragonballs turned to stone," Tien said. "That must mean one thing…Guru is dead." Dende then cried out in fright, and everyone turned to see an infuriated Vegeta behind them.

"You bastards! You used up all the wishes! You selfish bastards, you're going to wish you were never even a twinkle in your father's eye!" he shouted.

"Hey, don't blame us, we only got one wish. The Dragon died before we could use the other two. Besides, we used our wish to bring Earth's Dragonballs back, you'd have used it to become immortal, so you're the selfish one!" Azumi shouted, and Vegeta snarled.

"Okay, you're first you little brat!" Before he could attack anyone, he stopped and turned around, beginning to shake terror, and everyone followed his gaze. Krillin, Dende, Gohan, and Azumi began trembling in terror as well while Goku and Tien were sweating nervously. Standing on a cliff looking down on them with hatred and furious anger, was none other than...Frieza.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	46. Frieza's Secret Power

Frieza's Secret Power

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"There doesn't appear to be any power readings for the Ginyu Force, so it's true you weaklings managed to defeat the most elite fighting force in the universe. What a farce, I only wish that I was there to see the look on Ginyu's face when you defeated him," Frieza said as he looked down at the small band of warriors.

Floating down from the cliff, he turned his gaze to Vegeta. "I always knew that someday you would turn on me Vegeta, but I didn't know when; but now, I see you were waiting for the stakes to get high enough before you showed your hand. A valiant effort, but in the end it just didn't work now, did it?" he asked the Saiyan taking a step forward. "I hope you've enjoyed your little rebellion, because now it is over you miserable little Saiyan! You will pay for what you've done this day, I could have become the immortal ruler of the Universe for eternity!" he shouted as Azumi, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Goku jumped out of the way of the imminent battle.

"Like I care if you hate me. I quit, I'm free now. To think I was nice to you all those years, makes me want to puke." Vegeta said, causing Frieza to smirk.

"Go ahead and live boldly Vegeta, even if it is only for a few more moments." He chuckled before he flared his power, causing the ground to shake with dozens of small rocks floating into the air.

"Oh man, we're in trouble," Krillin said, terrified as the water around the small island was pushed away by the Frieza's sheer power.

"You dare challenge me, Vegeta, have you forgotten what I truly am?" he asked Vegeta before he fired a red energy blast from his hand. Vegeta blurred from sight, dodging the blast as it hit the ground where he stood.

"Take cover," Krillin said as the others all ran behind a large rock for cover. Frieza continued to fire energy blasts at Vegeta, who kept dodging them while the others hid as large chunks of rock landed all around them from the explosions.

"We've got to attack him while he's distracted, it is our only chance," Azumi said.

"Right," Gohan said as he followed after her, and both appeared behind Frieza and fired an energy blast at his back. He turned and fired a red energy blast of his own at them, overpowering their attacks and they quickly dodged his own. After a few more dodges, they landed beside the others again. Frieza fired another energy blast right at them, only for Vegeta to appear and punch it away, causing it to destroy another island in the distance. He smirked slightly.

"This guy is no joke. How're we going to win?" Azumi asked.

"The simple answer is; you're not going to win. I'm going to kill you all, and it won't be pretty," Frieza said with a smirk.

"Nonsense, our chances of winning are just as good as yours," Vegeta said, making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"That's absurd, you're finished Vegeta, you and all your little friends," Frieza replied.

"Then you must be blind to the fact that their power levels are only getting strong with each attack, especially the two brats. They've so much power inside them, but they don't even know it yet. And that's not all, soon I will become the very thing you fear Frieza. I will become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said confidently.

"A Super Saiyan…" Frieza said with a small smirk. "We'll cross that bridge if we ever get to it, you fool!" He roared, charging Vegeta who barely caught his punch before he grabbed Frieza's other hand. Both began struggling as their bodies were surrounded by an intense aura of Ki, causing the ground beneath them to crack and split, and a crater to form beneath their feet. "You lowlife Saiyan, how dare you." Frieza growled as his scouter wildly beeped. "What!?" he shouted before his scouter exploded, and both he and Vegeta jumped out of the crater.

"Not bad. You've improved, Vegeta, I commend you. Perhaps you are close to becoming a Super Saiyan."

"Maybe Vegeta's right, maybe we can defeat Frieza if we work together, we're all growing stronger and we've got him outnumbered," Gohan thought optimistically.

"I'm getting a bad feeling. Frieza's freely acknowledging Vegeta's power, but it doesn't seem to matter to him. There's something we're missing," Goku thought.

"I don't like this, Vegeta has gotten stronger, but Frieza doesn't seem to care," Krillin thought.

"Why don't you go ahead and transform, Frieza?" Vegeta asked, making everyone look at him.

"Wait, Frieza can transform like mom? Aw man, this is so not good," Azumi said.

"Well, hurry up and do it. Show us the real you, Frieza," Vegeta said.

"How'd you find out about my little secret?" Frieza asked.

"Your minion Zarbon blurted it out right before I killed him," Vegeta answered.

"What're you talking about?" Goku asked.

"This form of Frieza you see before you is just a mask, a clever little camouflage to hide his true form which he can turn into at any time, but he just uses this form to conserve energy," Vegeta answered.

"That is what you think, but I rarely transform into my true form because my power is too radical to control," Frieza informed.

"Oh, that's just great," Krillin said.

"Calm down, he's only saying that to intimidate you; his power won't increase that much," Vegeta said.

"Such bravado Vegeta. Whatever has happened to your memory? You seem to have forgotten how much you feared me," Frieza said with a cruel smirk. "Strap yourselves in boys and girl, you're in for a wild ride. And Vegeta, just so you know, any chance of victory that you had has now been thrown out the window."

"Azumi, you might want to transform in a second as well," Goku whispered to his daughter.

"Alright, Dad," she whispered back.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I never transform without someone giving me a countdown," Frieza said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Vegeta grumbled in frustration.

"But that is for when I am in a forgiving mood. However, this time, I am not," Frieza said as he glowed brightly, causing Vegeta to close his eyes slightly. Frieza's armour then shattered and fell to the ground in pieces; he was also a few inches taller.

"Goku, everyone…hold on please," Daisuke thought back in the healing tank.

"That's it? That's your transformation, you've only grown a few inches and lost your armour. I've seen things far more impressive," Vegeta said.

"it's such a pity to see you acting like this Vegeta, it was so much better when you obeyed me," Frieza said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Obey? I was pretending to obey, you idiot. I was waiting for the perfect chance to destroy you," Vegeta growled.

"Just like your father in so many ways," Frieza said with a chuckle. "You probably don't even remember him that well, either. However, you were in the bowels of my ship when he decided to make his fateful decision to try and destroy me as well. He came with his finest warriors, but they were easy to deal with. Then I destroyed your entire planet and the rest of you pathetic monkeys. The fireworks were…to die for."

"How absurd, you were so afraid of the Saiyans you destroyed their entire race along with our home planet. But in doing so, you left the strongest Saiyan alive. You fool, that will be a mistake you're going to pay dearly for," Vegeta said.

"Why you insolent tree monkey, I've had enough of this! You're the one who is going to die!" Frieza shouted, slamming his tail into the ground. "Allow me to show you something not even your father saw during his life time!" With that, Frieza's body began to arch with electricity and the wind picked up around the area as Frieza's body began bulging and pulsing with energy.

"Aw crap, we're done for," Krillin said.

"Nice knowing you, Gohan," Azumi said, trembling in terror with her brother following suit.

"Yeah, you two," he replied. Frieza finished his terrifying transformation and towered above the group. He looked similar to his previous form, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass and a more mature-looking face. His horns had grown longer and curved sharply upwards, making him look like a devil, and since his armour was shattered, his natural looking armour covered his chest and shoulders, He had purple sections on his shoulders and abdomen, and orange sections on his forearms and shins.

"I hope you're not disappointed," he said, his voice now sounding deeper.

"Oh no, now it feels like there is ten Frieza's," Daisuke thought in her healing tank.

"What's the matter Vegeta, have you run out of bold threats to say already?" Frieza taunted. "Such a waste of time transforming, but some amusement is better than none. Oh, and take note that in this form, my fighting power is 1,000,000."

"What, no way that's impossible even for you," Vegeta said in denial.

"Oh man, now what're we going to do?" Gohan asked the others.

"I don't know. I don't even think the Kaio-ken could increase my power that high," Tien said nervously.

"Shall I give you a demonstration?" Frieza asked before he flared his power, causing the ground surrounding him to crack before disintegrating. Holding his hand up, he sent a burst of his power forward, sending everyone and everything else flying through the air. A massive tidal wave rose up from the sea and began submerging the islands and other landmasses in its path. Daisuke felt the tidal wave hit the ship, but it remained upright.

"Why the long faces, don't tell me you're unimpressed with my little display," Frieza said, chuckling. "It's a wonderful day to die, the sun is shining, the ocean is a sparkling blue-green and the mountains can be seen in the background. What more could you ask for?"

"Everyone okay?" Tien asked, looking at the others.

"Fine, just a scratch," Krillin answered, now having a gash on his head which was bleeding as he held Dende in his arms.

"Now, who should I kill first?" Frieza asked, looking at the fighters one by one. "I cannot allow any female Saiyans to be left alive, so you're first," he said, flying towards Azumi before she could react, and he impaled her with his horn. It came out her back, causing everyone to freeze as Azumi's blood began to cover Frieza's horn.

"Azumi!" Gohan and Goku screamed while the others were shocked beyond words.

"My god," Vegeta whispered.

"I'm sorry does that hurt?" Frieza asked, pushing the horn further into Azumi, and she screamed in pain as blood flowed from her mouth.

"Frieza…." Gohan snarled in anger as Azumi grit her teeth and Gohan charged towards Frieza to save his sister. Unfortunately, was hit by Frieza's tail, knocking him through the air, and he groaned before he saw Frieza began to shake his head up, and down causing Azumi to scream louder and louder in pain. Gohan saw red. "FRIEZA!" he screamed, blasting towards him again, and he struck the tyrant with every ounce of strength he possessed in the stomach, causing him to grunt as Azumi slipped off his horn and fell down towards the ocean, but Goku caught her in time.

"You little fool, all you've done is shorten her suffering." Frieza said to Gohan, who was gritting his teeth in rage.

"You…you…you bastard!" he screamed kicking Frieza in the face, snapping his face to the side before Gohan began punching him in the stomach. He delivered an uppercut, knocking him back, and kicked him several times in the chest to send him flying down through the air. Gohan created a Hadoken and threw it right down to Frieza, which he blocked with his arm, but the Tyrant was blasted in the face by another Hadoken thrown by Gohan who appeared in front of him.

He landed on a small island, and Gohan roared before launching a barrage of Hadokens down at Frieza, pummelling him with shot after shot, creating massive explosions. "What's going on with this kid, he seems to be growing stronger," Vegeta thought, astounded.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted, firing a powerful blue wave of Ki down towards Frieza, creating a rather massive explosion, and when it died down, Frieza was lying down with burns and bruises all over his body, and he groaned.

"That's impossible, he just summons power from out of nowhere and was able to do that to Frieza? There's no way he's a Super Saiyan, there's just no way." Vegeta said in denial while Gohan panted slowly.

"Sis?" Gohan whispered, looking over at Goku to see Azumi in his arms.

"It's alright Gohan, she's still breathing, she'll be fine," Goku shouted over to him.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"We don't have time to worry about your sibling right now, we've got a bigger problem," Vegeta said, and sure enough, Frieza got to his feet slowly.

"You caught me off guard kid, but your attack was a 2 out of a scale of one to a billion; you're nowhere near my equal."

"So, what're we going to do now, Einstein? There's no way we can beat him," Vegeta said to Gohan.

"Wait for my mother to heal, you saw how powerful she was. Who knows, that tank might make her stronger then Frieza," Gohan replied.

"Oh, that's a brilliant plan, wait for the women to arrive while we do what? Get our butts kicked by this monster?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"You're the one who dared him to transform, ya know. If you didn't, we might have been able to kill him already!" Gohan shouted back.

"Gohan, look out!" Krillin shouted as Frieza made his move, appearing in front of Gohan and backhanding him across the face, sending him falling, stunned, before he was kneed in the gut and coughed up blood.

"Don't tell me I just won with a single hit, brat, this is no fun at all," Frieza cruelly mocked before punching Gohan again, sending him crashing into the ground. He coughed up more blood as he laid there defeated. "It was fun while it lasted, however."

"Hey Frieza!" he heard someone shout before he was hit by an energy blast fired by Vegeta. "Rule one, never turn your back when up against me, because the fight is never over. I bet I've got some tricks up my sleeve to show you," he said, creating two purple energy balls in his hands. "Feel the wrath of the Prince of All Saiyans!" He fired a powerful purple energy blast at Frieza, creating a gigantic explosion. "Never underestimate a Super Saiyan. While you boast about how strong you are, I'll be the real victor," he said with a smirk before the smoke cleared to show Frieza unharmed, and Vegeta's expression turned to one of horror.

"I'll be right with you Vegeta, but first I need to finish off the little brat," Frieza said, floating down to Gohan who had got to his knees before he was picked up by the hair. Frieza chuckled. "Do you want to have another shot at me, boy?"

"Unhand my son, Frieza!" Goku shouted from behind him, and he turned to see Goku glaring at him angrily. "If it's a fight you want, then fight someone your own size."

"Ha, if you desire a quick death, very well. I can always come back to the boy later," Frieza said, throwing Gohan at a nearby boulder and he hit hard and fell to the ground in pain. "You look familiar; we've not met, this much I know…" he said, looking into Goku's eyes. "Ah yes, that anger and defiance in your eyes. I've seen it before, in the lone Saiyan who stood up to me before I destroyed Planet Vegeta and him along with it. You must be his son, that's the only explanation, but it won't matter. I'll kill you just like I killed him."

"Destructo Disk!" a voice shouted as a razor sharp disc of Ki soared towards Frieza and severed his tail in half when he jumped to dodge the attack, and he turned to see Krillin nearby.

"Nice shot Krillin," Goku said with a smirk, which caused Frieza to glare at him.

"You had this planned!?" Frieza demanded before Krillin began throwing more Destructo Disks at Frieza. He jumped and dodged the barrage. Krillin held his hand up and formed another large Destructo Disk and threw it towards Frieza. Before it hit him, it separated into multiple disks that flew towards Frieza from every angle, and he dodged each one but had a few close calls.

"Come on freakazoid, come and get me!" Krillin taunted before flying off, and Frieza snarled and flew after the bald Earthling.

"Good work Krillin, keep him occupied and a way from Gohan for a while," Goku thought before following after his friend and Frieza.

Meanwhile, Azumi was laying on her back with Dende standing over her, hands glowing and her wound closing up. "Thanks, Dende," she said.

"You're welcome," Dende said.

"Go and heal my brother, I'll go help dad, Tien, and Krillin fight Frieza," she said before standing up, she transformed into her new form and flew off after the others while Dende moved towards Gohan.

"Don't look back, whatever you do," Krillin thought, looking behind him slightly to see Frieza right behind him. "Damn I looked, Tien, you'd better be ready." He flew down towards a cracked rock and flew into the cracks. "I can lose him in here."

"I just love a good game of cat and mouse, this one is almost small enough to eat," Frieza said before vanishing and reappearing at one exit as Krillin emerged. He screamed and flew back into the mountain, and Frieza smirked before he kept chasing Krillin, always appearing just before he exited. Soon Krillin was panting, heavily exhausted. "Time to smoke him out," Frieza said, firing a red energy blast down towards Krillin and creating a large cloud of smoke which forced Krillin to fly away. Frieza followed and flew in front of him.

"Here goes nothing," Krillin said, firing two energy blasts at Frieza who leaned back to avoid them, allowing Krillin to dive into the water and swim away.

"Just what I need to calm my nerves, fishing for Earthling scum," Frieza said.

"You'll have to put your plans of fishing on hold, Frieza," Goku said as he stopped flying behind him.

"You again? You're beginning to annoy me," Frieza growled, facing him.

"That's kind of the plan," Goku said before firing a Ki blast at Frieza, who leaned to the side, dodging it only for Goku to kick him in the face to no effect. "Well, this worked better off in my head," he admitted before he quickly flew back as Frieza fired numerous red energy blasts. Goku dodged as he flew back towards the others, and Frieza followed after him.

"You can't run forever!" Frieza shouted.

"Who said I was running?" Goku called back before he flew above Frieza. "Tien now!" he shouted at the three-eyed warrior who flew towards Frieza.

"Kaio-Ken!" he shouted, his body being covered in a fiery red aura as he sped towards Frieza and began attacking the tyrant with all he had. Frieza took the attacks to the chest before he grabbed Tien's fist and tossed him overhead, much to the shock of Goku and Tien.

"Let's try again, attack together!" Goku shouted, and Tien nodded, flaring his Kaio-Ken again. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, firing a blue wave of Ki at Frieza.

"Kamehameha!" Tien shouted, firing a Kaio-Ken enhanced blue wave of Ki at their enemy. Both beams hit him dead on, creating a large cloud of smoke. However, once the smoke cleared, Frieza was shown to be unharmed.

"Is that the best you can do? It seems your little plan isn't working out too well after all," Frieza said, chuckling.

"Buster Cannon!" a nearby voice shouted, and a blue wave of energy slammed into Frieza's back. Goku and Tien's eyes widened as they saw Azumi behind the tyrant.

"Azumi, what're you doing here!? I thought I told you to stay with the others and let Tien and I handle this!" Goku shouted in worry as he flew over to his daughter.

"I couldn't just let you fight this guy on your own, dad. Besides, I've got a score to settle with this jerk for trying to impale me like a pig," Azumi replied as the smoke cleared to show Frieza unharmed and pissed off as he turned to face Azumi.

"How're you still alive, you should be dead!" he shouted to Azumi. "Grr, no matter, I'll finish the job properly this time." He held his hand up and charged a powerful energy blast before firing it towards Azumi faster than she could react.

"Azumi, watch out!" Goku shouted, flying in front of Azumi taking the energy blast for her. He screamed as the attack hit him and sent him flying down towards a small island where he landed and groaned in pain weakly.

"No, Dad!" Azumi shouted, flying down to her injured father.

"Where're you going?" Frieza asked, flying down after Azumi before he was elbowed in the back by Tien, halting his pursuit.

"Azumi, get Goku back to the others now, I'll hold him off!" Tien shouted, and Azumi nodded, picking Goku up before she flew off.

"Hold me off, how do you plan on doing that?" Frieza asked him.

"By doing this, Kaio-Ken…times ten!" Tien shouted, his body being surrounded by flame like aura as he charged Frieza and began punching and kicking him as he forced the tyrant onto an island. "Now for my ultimate technique, Neo Tri-Beam-HAAAAAA!" he shouted as the sky around him turned orange. He hit Frieza with his most powerful attack, and he continued to fire again and again, forcing Frieza to his knees from the constant pressure. Soon he fell down a hole created by the attack, and Tien panted heavily. "Used up too much energy, I need to get back," he thought, slowly flying off. Five minutes later, Frieza pulled himself out of the hole and he snarled.

"Alright, no more games, it's time to finish them all off!" he roared, flying after Tien and the others.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	47. Daisuke Returns to Action

Daisuke Returns to Action

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Okay, my body is finally starting to feel good as new. I just hope that the others can hold on for just a bit longer against Frieza; from the amount of power I sensed just now, someone's used up a lot of their energy to hold him back," thought Daisuke as she floated in the healing tank with her eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Goku grunted in pain as Azumi set him down beside Dende who held his hands over the injured warrior and began to heal him. "I was such an idiot, Dad; I shouldn't have gone after you guys," Azumi said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm just glad you're safe. Ugh, but Daisuke might be a bit upset when she is fully healed," Goku said with a small grin.

"Aw man," Azumi whined, earning a laugh from her father as Tien made his way back and fell to his knees.

"Tien, where's Frieza?" Krillin asked, flying over.

"I don't know, I held him off for as long as I could…I think he's right behind me however," Tien answered, causing the others to gulp and turn. Sure enough, Frieza was flying towards them.

"I've wasted enough time fooling around with you miserable pests, I am going to finish you off one by one," he snarled, floating above the group.

Vegeta blasted into the air and tried to fly away to save his own hide. "Vegeta, come back here!" Krillin shouted, but his shout wasn't necessary as Frieza appeared directly in front of the Saiyan prince, who stopped in his tracks and trembled in terror.

"Going somewhere, Vegeta?" Frieza asked before Vegeta flew off away from Frieza only for the tyrant to him off again. "You truly are amusing to me. It's too bad that the rest of your race isn't here to see the mighty Prince Vegeta trembling in fear before me, but that is no problem to me," he said before punching Vegeta hard in the stomach. It was followed by another punch to the face, sending him flying down to a small mountain where he crashed into it.

"Now what do we do? He looks really mad," Azumi said.

"Well like the saying goes, it's not over until the fat lady sings," Goku said.

"Well I think she's warming up and humming a few bars right now," Krillin said.

"We need to hold on until mom gets here, then we'll have a chance," Gohan said optimistically, while the others had their doubts. Meanwhile Daisuke was in her healing tank and heard it beep, and the water began to drain. She opened her eyes.

"Seems this thing has done its job," she thought as the tank opened and she stepped out, removing the wires attached to her body. "And I feel even more powerful than before, and just in time as well; I have a bad feeling that Frieza is about to do something big." She took off through the roof of the spaceship and flew towards the battlefield.

"It's time for you all to die, it's been fun," Frieza said as he held his hand in the air and began to gather energy and form it into a sphere. However, before he could unleash his attack, there was a flash of light and Daisuke appeared in front of him.

"Mom!" Gohan and Azumi cheered in relief. Goku and the others also had were not as hopeful; Daisuke was stronger than them yes, but was she stronger than Frieza?

"So, you're Frieza, huh?" she asked the tyrant before looking at her friends and family. "You guys stay back, I'll deal with this guy on my own." She floated down onto a nearby landmass and Frieza joined her.

"Call me crazy, but I have a feeling she has no idea what she's up against," Krillin said.

"Well, if you want, you go and tell her that," Tien said.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something is different about mom," Azumi said.

"What do you mean?" Dende asked as he finished healing Goku's injuries.

"Well, normally mom doesn't act this way unless she's sure she's going to have the best chance of winning the fight," Azumi answered.

"Oh, cut the crap, there's nothing different about your stupid mother, and there is no way she stands a chance against Frieza, alright?" Vegeta asked, holding his arm as he pulled himself out of the mountain Frieza punched him into.

"This coming from the guy who boasted he could beat Frieza earlier," Goku mumbled, and those that heard him snickered making the Saiyan Prince grunt.

"I remember you, you're the one who was with those Earthlings and said you'd hold off Dodoria," Frieza said.

"Oh, that guy? Yeah he was easy. Just like Recoome, Burter and Ginyu," Daisuke replied with a small smirk.

"So, you were the one who defeated the Ginyu Force. A mere pathetic Earthling like yourself shouldn't have that much power," Frieza said in disbelief.

"Well you know the saying, never judge a book by its cover," Daisuke replied as her Ki aura surrounded her, kicking up dust and small pebbles, sending them flying.

"You talk a big game, but it won't take me long to have you face first in the dirt begging for mercy," Frieza said with a chuckle.

"Let's see if you feel the same way after I show you my new form," Daisuke said as she transformed into her second form before she clenched her fists. She hunched over and gave a mighty roar. Her body began to arch with electricity and glow bright gold, blinding everyone who looked at her as she began to change.

"MachGaogamon!" she shouted, and everyone looked to see her hair was now like a mane spiky and wild looking. The clothes she was wearing had been replaced by a tight crimson red bodysuit that had a diamond shaped hole showing off her stomach. She had wolf ears on her head and on her face was a red and silver visor covering her eyes, large metal jet like wings attached to her back. Her hands were now silver with spiked red knuckles, she had a few patches of metal on her shoulders and thighs, and her feet were in metal boots.

"Oh my, quite impressive, and very adorable," Frieza mocked, before Daisuke appeared in front of him in a blur, and punched him in the jaw. The blow sent the unprepared tyrant flying backwards.

"You won't think I'm so adorable when I kill you, Frieza," Daisuke said with a fanged smirk. She disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of Frieza, landing a punch that slammed into his face. Daisuke began to deliver piston like punches, the blows too fast to distinguish them individually, before flipping back and flying towards Frieza with her jet wings extending out. They kicked in increasing her speed. "Winning Knuckle!" she shouted, delivering a powerful punch to Frieza, sending him crashing through the air. Before he could hit the ground, Daisuke appeared behind him, and slammed her fists down into his head, sending him crashing into an island. The very surface of the island seemed to fracture under the impact.

"Go mom, kick his ass!" Azumi and Gohan cheered.

"Amazing, she might actually win this." Goku said in awe of Daisuke's new power.

Frieza burst from the rubble in an explosion. "Curse you!" he shouted, flying towards Daisuke. He punched her sending her back, before he grabbed her and rammed her into a mountain. Without a moment of hesitation, he began firing multiple energy blasts at her engulfing her before he sent a huge energy blast towards the mountain. It collided with an explosion that seemed to cast a shadow on the rest of the landscape.

"Mom!" Azumi and Gohan screamed. Frieza began to chuckle, but it was cut off when the smoke cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Daisuke. In a burst of speed, she reappeared in front of Frieza.

"Thanks for the warmup. It's time to get serious, don't you agree?" she asked Frieza who, to her surprise, chuckled.

"My, you're an interesting one. No female has ever given me such a challenge," he said snidely.

"Thanks for the compliment…I think… if it was an insult, I've heard worse," Daisuke replied. She and Frieza charged each other again and clashed. They began trading blows, but it was clear to even a casual observer just who had the upper hand. Daisuke landed blows more quickly and consistently, each strike sending tremors up Frieza's entire body, while the occasional blow he struck she completely ignored. With a burst of Ki, Daisuke sent Frieza stumbling backwards.

"Hadoken!" she shouted, firing three of her signature attacks. He deflected the first Ki orb to the side, caught the second with effort, and the third slammed into him, causing an explosion that moments later revealed a burnt Frieza. He tried to retaliate with his own Ki blast, but the attack went straight through her form, revealing her appearance as an afterimage. She reappeared behind Frieza and grabbed his tail, spinning him around before tossing him into the air. She flew above him and slammed her metal boot into his stomach, sending him back down.

"Hadoken Barrage!" she shouted, firing rapid Hadokens towards Frieza and covering him in a cloud of smoke for a mere moment before he flew out of the smoke and punched Daisuke in the jaw, sending her head snapping back. He grabbed her ankles and tried to her into the nearby ocean, but Daisuke twisted and grabbed a hold of his own. With a pull, she ripped her legs free from his grasp and hurled him into the watery depths.

She raised a single hand, a huge Hadoken formed. "It'll be like fishing." She hurled the sphere into the waters below her, and a huge explosion sent water flying high into the air. "Did I get him?" she muttered to herself.

"She's even a bigger fool than I if she thinks she can take on Frieza all by herself…" Vegeta grunted in pain. "But then again, I'm not that stupid to tell her not to try, and she's making a very good attempt at it. But it's not over yet."

Frieza burst from the water, showing even more burns on his body. "You disgust me!" Frieza shouted, lunging at Daisuke who vanished and appeared above him. He chased after her, but she was two steps ahead of him.

"You must be wondering why I'm giving you so much trouble, right, lizard-face?" Daisuke taunted.

"What did you call me!?" Frieza shouted, grabbing Daisuke by her bodysuit and glaring at her in the eyes. "This power…who are you? There is no way a mere Earthling like you has enough power to challenge the might of Frieza," he growled, and Daisuke looked at the tyrant and smirked.

"I guess it ticks you off a lot Frieza, you know, not being able to so easily defeat me like you're used to doing in your battles. Or do you just let your cronies do your fighting for you?"

"Are you insinuating that I am a coward?" Frieza demanded.

"You said it, not me," Daisuke said before she began glowing bright gold, forcing Frieza to let her go. She chuckled. "Now that we've had our little talk, it's time to put an end to you." She punched Frieza in the jaw, sending him flying back. He was rammed in the stomach before Daisuke delivered her spinning uppercut, sending him into the air, and she flew after him and pulled her fist back.

Frieza suddenly flew out of the way, and she chased after him before he kicked her in the jaw and punched her in the head, sending her to the ground where she landed on all fours and saw Frieza charge a large amount of energy in his hand. He fired a powerful wave towards her, and she stood up and pulled her arm back.

"What is she doing, mom, get out of the way!" Azumi shouted.

"Daisuke!" Krillin shouted.

"Are you insane?!" Vegeta added, watching as Daisuke roared and swung her arm at the energy blast, sending it right back at Frieza.

"Kamehadoken!" Daisuke shouted, holding her arm out, and she fired a gold beam of energy towards Frieza which merged with his own attack and they slammed into him, engulfing him in smoke.

"Whoa," Gohan said.

"Did she do it?" Azumi asked her brother hopefully. The smoke cleared, revealing Frieza was still alive, though panting with exertion. His entire body was smoking. "Crap, how are we going to kill this guy?"

"I hate you!" Frieza roared down at Daisuke before he landed in front of her. The two stared each other down. Suddenly, Frieza began to chuckle. "Have you gotten it through your thick head that you cannot defeat me yet? The thing that you fail to grasp is my ability to transform, and with each transformation I become stronger. Your efforts were against a weak me, understand?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Please, you can't be that much stronger when you transform," Daisuke said in disbelief.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Frieza asked her.

"Go ahead. I want you to know that you threw everything you had at me, and it wasn't enough," Daisuke replied, getting ready for Frieza's next transformation.

"Keep in mind that this next transformation isn't my ultimate form, I still have one more transformation after this and no one has even seen that form. Nor this form for that matter, so be honored," Frieza told her, red electricity began to arc from his body and a red aura covered his entire being. Daisuke grit her teeth as the transformation began, and she and the others all watched in horror as Frieza transformed.

Once he was done, he looked even more terrifying then before. He had an extremely elongated skull, his facial features contorted and changed with his nose melding with his mouth to form a crude beak. His horns receded and became white, more horns erupted into pairs along the length of his head. Spikes began growing out of his back and they curved upward somewhat, the armour on his shoulders grew outward like shoulder pads, and he now stood with a slight hunch as if the strain of supporting his own head was too much for even his own body to bear.

"Oh dear God, he looks like the Xenomorph from Alien!" Daisuke thought with wide eyes.

"So how do I look? I may not win any beauty contests with it, but I'll beat your tail," Frieza said.

"Bring it on, Frieza," Daisuke replied. "This is going to be your grave."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	48. Frieza's Final Transformation

Frieza's Final Transformation beta

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Is she insane, Frieza's probably indestructible by now!" Vegeta shouted, and the others were looking on in worry.

"How did Frieza recover so quickly after all the damage he took from Daisuke?" Tien asked Goku who shrugged.

"Daisuke, please be safe," he thought.

"Shall we continue?" Frieza asked.

"By all means," Daisuke answered, blurring from view and Frieza caught her punch. "You may be stronger and faster than before, but I know the odds are still in my favour," she told him before kicking him in the head, sending him back, and she took off into the air. Frieza chased after her.

"I don't believe this, mom is still holding her own against Frieza," Azumi said.

"When it comes to speed, I think you're right, but we'll have to wait and see," Krillin replied as Vegeta looked down at Dende and smirked.

"Ah, the little green one, he'll come in handy soon," he thought as his mind though up a devious scheme.

"Hadoken!" Daisuke shouted, firing her signature attack at Frieza who dodged before he was punched in the face by Daisuke. She flew back before he could retaliate. Frieza disappeared in a blur of speed and Daisuke was kicked in the back and flipped through the air. She turned to glare at a smirking Frieza.

"So, you think your speed will save you?" he asked.

"Seems to be working so far," Daisuke replied, causing Frieza to chuckle before he fired a beam of Ki at her knee, causing her to roar in pain before Frieza fired some more beams of Ki, hitting her other knee, her elbow, shoulder, and stomach. He chuckled. "That stings," Daisuke grunted.

"Then how about you have some more?" Frieza asked as he fired more beams of Ki at Daisuke. This time, she wasn't about to stay still though, and her form before to rapidly flash aside, avoiding the hail of Ki Beams. Unfortunately, every second it became more difficult to keep dodging, so with a roar she spread her hands out to her sides, and a dome of Ki surrounded her, blocking the Ki beams fired by Frieza, and she rammed into the tyrant, making him stumble.

"Hadoken!" she shouted, firing a large Hadoken point-blank range into Frieza's stomach and sending him flying higher into the sky with smoke coming from his stomach. "I'm not going down so easily!" Flying towards Frieza, she threw a punch, but he vanished just in time and Daisuke turned. She blocked a punch from him and both began exchanging more blows. Daisuke kicked him back and flew after him as he flew higher into the air, just barely keeping ahead of her.

"It seems we are evenly matched in speed," Frieza said before flipping in the air and slamming his tail into Daisuke's head, sending her falling to the ground. Frieza appeared underneath her and punched her stomach several times, sending her higher into the air with each punch. He then grabbed her ankle and began spinning around. "Round and round I go, where I'll stop, nobody knows." Releasing his grip, he threw Daisuke into a mountain down below before he fired dozens of energy blasts at the mountain, causing it to explode violently. He chuckled as Daisuke appeared, her clothing slightly burned, and she grit her teeth.

"Definitely tougher than he was in his previous form," she thought before dodging another energy blast from Frieza. "Alright, let's see how he handles this." She split into six copies who all began charging towards Frieza.

"Alright, the multiform technique, Frieza is going to have a tough time dealing with Daisuke now," Krillin said as the five copies and original Daisuke swarmed Frieza.

"A clever little trick, but you will need to do better than that," Frieza said, grabbing two copies by their throats and crushing them as they burst into particles before he shot another one with a beam of Ki, piercing its chest and destroying it.

"Hadoken!" Daisuke shouted, hitting Frieza in the back. The other two copies slammed their feet into his head before flipping back.

"Kamehameha!" both shouted, firing a blue wave of Ki each which combined and slammed into Frieza, forcing him back as he held the blast with both his hand. He roared and fired his own Ki blast, pushing the combined Kamehameha back towards the two copies who were hit, and both flipped back smoking but unharmed until Frieza appeared behind one and thrust his hand through her chest, destroying the clone.

"Now only one to go," Frieza said, glaring at the last clone and Daisuke who frowned before she and her clone merged into one.

"I did hope those copies would do more damage, but then again they're not at my full power," she thought. Flying towards Frieza, she began spinning around him, creating a tornado of air.

"Do you really think this will work on me? I can survive without oxygen, so your attempts at suffocating me will not work."

"Who said I was planning on suffocating you?" Daisuke asked as she began to hit Frieza from all angles while continuing to fly around him.

"Enough of this!" Frieza shouted, firing an energy blast in front of him, and the attack struck Daisuke in one of her metal wings, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground and crashed into a mountain.

"Mom! Gohan, let's go!" Azumi shouted as she and Gohan flew off towards Frieza who began firing energy blasts down at where Daisuke landed obscuring her in explosion after explosion.

"Get back here you two!" Krillin shouted, flying after them before Vegeta grabbed his ankle.

"Don't waste your time with them, you idiot," he said, pulling the bald Earthling to him.

"What the heck are you talking about, they're going to be killed!" Krillin shouted, infuriated at Vegeta stopping him from saving the twins.

"You're no match for Frieza, stop wasting your time and beat me up." Vegeta said, causing Krillin's eyes to widen while Goku and Tien frowned hearing this.

"What did you just say?" Krillin asked, clearing his ears out.

"Look, just beat me until I'm near death, and then that Namekian kid down there can heal me," Vegeta said. "And once that happens, I will finally become a Super Saiyan," he thought.

"Hey Frieza!" Azumi shouted as she flew towards the tyrant with a kick, but he flew out of the way easily and smirked before he was hit in the back by an energy blast fired by Gohan. Azumi flew back to her brother and both cupped their hands in sync.

"Kamehameha!" both shouted, firing a beam of blue energy down at Frieza. The two beams combined into one and slammed into Frieza who caught the energy blast with ease. However, he found himself slowly being pushed down towards the ground.

"I've had just about enough of you Frieza!" Gohan shouted as he and Azumi added more power to their attack, causing it to grow slowly while a crater was formed beneath Frieza as he was trying to hold the blast back.

"Gohan, Azumi!" Krillin shouted, covering his face with his arm from the bright light. "Just a little bit further!" he encouraged as Frieza's tail touched the ground, causing his eyes to widen before he roared and forced the energy beam back towards the twins who gasped in shock as the attack headed towards them both. However, before it hit them Daisuke appeared and swung her hand down, splitting the beam in half and causing it to miss her and her children.

"That was a little too close," she thought, looking at her kids who panted in exhaustion. "Both of you go back to your father and stay there, it's too dangerous for you," she said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Strange, they're stronger than any Saiyan I've ever fought." Frieza thought, landing on the ground and looking up at Gohan and Azumi. "No matter, all Saiyans must die; no matter how strong they are, they will fall to me. Saiyans are like insects, if you let them gain a foothold they will be very hard to exterminate afterwards. Best take them out now before they gain momentum." Meanwhile, Vegeta growled in anger.

"Those two brats, they getting stronger every single second. I need to be stronger than them!" he thought, grabbing Krillin by his armour. "Alright cue ball, as you've just seen, a Saiyan's power grows every time they recover from a serious injury, so hurry up and do what I told you!" he said.

"But I could kill you if I beat you up too much," Krillin said.

"Very unlikely. Now, let's get this show on the road already. According to my plan, once that kid down there sees that I am nearly toast, he will have no choice but to heal me, right?" Vegeta asked.

"Even though I can't stand your guts, there is no way I can do that," Krillin replied, causing Vegeta to glare at him. "Besides, after what I just saw, Daisuke is still fighting so she can handle Frieza."

"Give me a break, after that last attack those kids don't have any more power left in them, and I bet Daisuke is on her last legs too." Vegeta said.

"Don't count me out yet Vegeta," Daisuke thought, overhearing the conversation. "Besides, I doubt Dende would heal you after all that you've done to his people."

"Are you sure you want to fight him alone, mom?" Azumi asked, looking at her mother and then at Frieza.

"Yes, I'm sure. This way, if he somehow is able to defeat me, you both will be safe." Daisuke answered, flying towards Frieza while the twins flew back towards Goku and Tien.

"Come on, we can still do it if we hurry," Vegeta said to Krillin who gulped and clenched his fist. "Do it," Vegeta demanded as Krillin fired a small Ki blast, but Vegeta blocked it. "Do better than that!" he shouted as Krillin backed up. "Argh, humans! I know infants who can fight better then you!" he shouted, raising his fist before Krillin shouted and fired a point-blank energy wave which went right through Vegeta's stomach. He fell to the ground with blood pouring from his injury, and he chuckled. "Now I too will become a Super Saiyan…and annihilate Frieza."

"What did you do that for, Krillin?" a newly arrived Azumi asked, shocked at his actions.

"Something tells me Vegeta had it coming," Gohan said. Meanwhile, Daisuke charged Frieza and rammed both her knees into his chest before following up with several devastating kicks. She followed up by slamming her elbow into his head, causing him to fall to the ground stunned.

"Time to end this," she said before flying into the air. "Kamehadoken!" she shouted, firing a golden energy wave down towards Frieza who got to his knees to see the blast approaching. He flew out of the way just in time and charged Daisuke, and both caught the others punch and struggled against one another. "I am going to put an end to your reign of terror, Frieza, even if it kills me."

"Then you'd better do it soon my dear, otherwise I will transform and unleash the power of hell upon you and your friends," Frieza replied with a smirk, forcing Daisuke to her knees slowly. "I'll start with your children; those two Saiyan brats are strong, I cannot allow them to live. I might even force you to watch as I kill them slowly and painfully." Daisuke growled and glared at Frieza with hatred.

"Don't you ever threaten my children, Frieza, and I mean ever. Howling Cannon!" she roared before howling loudly as she fired a giant hurricane of wind at Frieza, who tried to remain standing, and he was succeeding. "Hadoken!" Daisuke shouted, firing an energy blast and hitting Frieza, causing him to stumble which was all it took for him to be sent flying very far away. "He's not beaten yet, I need to follow," she thought before flying after Frieza.

"Come on kid, hurry up and heal me," Vegeta said, stumbling towards Dende with blood pouring from his wound.

"I can't," Dende said.

"What do you mean you can't heal me? I've seen you heal the others!" Vegeta said.

"I can only heal those with a good heart, your heart is black from all the people you've hurt," Dende replied.

"What? Listen to me kid, if you don't use your powers to heal me then Frieza will wipe all of us out. I don't have time for your moral dilemma."

"Alright I'll try," Dende said as Vegeta approached him. "I'm sorry, I can't," he said, running past Vegeta.

"You'll pay for this!" Vegeta shouted at the fleeing Namekian before he fell to the ground and passed out from the pain.

"What do we do Goku?" Tien asked the Saiyan who was looking at Dende as he ran away.

"If this was some other time and place I'd say leave him to die, but I have a bad feeling that Frieza isn't finished yet. He said he had another transformation after his current one, so Daisuke will need the help," Goku said, running towards Dende with Tien following. Meanwhile, Daisuke flew through the sky and gasped when she sensed Frieza's energy rising.

"Oh crap, he's transforming again," she thought, flying as fast as she could to reach Frieza and hoping she would make it in time to stop him. She soon found Frieza hunched over with cracks forming all over his body, and he chuckled.

"You're just in time for the final reveal, I do hope you are ready," he said. Daisuke landed just as Frieza's current form shattered with a bright flash of light. Daisuke got ready for another fight as the light died down to reveal Frieza in his final transformation.

Frieza now was completely white and leaner with more noticeable muscles. He had shrunk back down to his first form's size plus a few inches, with purple jewel like spheres on his head, shoulders, stomach, forearms, and shins. His severed tail had also regrown to its full length.

"Well now, what do you think?" Frieza asked, his voice calm yet holding a malicious undertone.

"At least it's not as ugly as your last form," Daisuke answered, causing Frieza to laugh.

"Quite true, but take pride in knowing you are the first to see this form in a very long time." Daisuke grit her teeth.

"Let's begin then," she said before firing a powerful energy wave at Frieza, only for him to vanish completely before it hit, and she gasped.

"Impressive, but you missed." She turned around to see Frieza standing behind her with his hands behind his back with a small smirk. "Care to try once more?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, I am in so much trouble," Daisuke thought, backing up slightly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	49. A Monster Emerges

A Monster Emerges

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Happy Holidays Everyone and Happy New Year

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Frieza asked Daisuke as he waited for her next attack. "The first move is yours, it's only courteous." Daisuke gritted her teeth at the remark.

"You're going to regret making that choice!" she shouted, running towards Frieza. She threw a punch only for him to seemingly vanish, and she looked around before jumping into the air just before Frieza landed with a punch, causing the ground beneath to shatter upon impact. "Too close. Good thing my instincts are all working properly or I might have been finished," she thought, looking down at Frieza who was cool as a cucumber.

"I do hope you had more to offer then just a simple punch, I would hate for our time together to be cut short. You have fought valiantly, you would have been the greatest in the universe if only I weren't around."

"Thanks for the compliment, but there is always someone stronger, Frieza, you just haven't met them yet," Daisuke replied, making Frieza's face turn into one of rage.

"Insolence. Enough talk, it is time for your demise!" he shouted, bursting towards Daisuke, and he kicked her in the jaw. Her head snapped back before Frieza punched her stomach, sending her flying, and she righted herself while holding her stomach in pain.

"Damn, he's faster than I am. Goku, you guys better get here soon or I might be done for," she thought. Meanwhile, unaware of Daisuke's current plight, Goku and Tien were looking down at Dende.

"Listen Dende, I don't like it either, but healing Vegeta is our only chance of winning this battle. Daisuke is strong, but given the sudden spike of energy we just felt, Frieza must have transformed again. It's only a matter of time before he kills Daisuke and comes back here to finish us all off," Goku said as Dende shook his head.

"I can't heal him, he's just as bad as Frieza. I can't heal someone who destroyed my people."

"Look, it's our only shot Dende, and once we defeat Frieza we will use Earth's Dragonballs to revive all your people. It will be like it never happened," Tien said, placing his hand on the child's head, and he looked up before sighing. He nodded before running over to Vegeta.

"I wonder what Frieza transformed into," Azumi said to her brother and Krillin.

"I bet it's the most horrible and disgusting thing ever in the entire universe," Krillin said, trembling in fear.

"Sheesh, you never think about things positively, do you?" Azumi asked.

"Oh, sure, like there is anything positive about Frieza transforming; he's probably taking his time tormenting your mother right now and she can't do anything to stop him," Krillin said.

"I know my mother, she's not going to go down without a fight," Gohan said, knowing his mother would do her best to win. Over with Dende and Vegeta, the child Namekian held his hands over the fallen Saiyan as they began glowing, bathing Vegeta in an orange glow and beginning to heal his injuries. The Saiyan Prince's eyes opened once he had been fully healed, and he stood up, flexing his muscles.

"And by the way, thanks!" he shouted, kicking Dende to the ground, causing the others to grit their teeth in anger. "Be thankful I'm in a good mood today, brat," he said before sensing Frieza's energy, and he smirked. "So Frieza's finally decided to show himself. Well, now that my power has increased, it's time for my fists to do the talking." He clenched his fist as it began glowing with Ki, and he took to the sky and flew off towards Frieza and Daisuke, who were continuing in their on-going battle.

"Try this on for size!" Daisuke shouted, holding her hand in the air, and she created her energy-bolo and threw it at Frieza. It wrapped around his arms and torso. "Now's my chance," she thought, speeding towards Frieza. "Winning Knuckle!" she shouted, pulling her fist back, and she threw a punch only for Frieza at the last moment to break the bolo and catch her fist. "What? How did he break free….is he truly that strong?" she thought as she was shoved back by Frieza.

"Impressive little trick, but it's no match against one such as I," he said, holding his finger out. "Bang." He fired a bullet of Ki at Daisuke, and she jumped back, dodging the explosion by a hair, but the shockwave knocked her back.

"Damn, how can I win when his moves are almost invisible to me? This is going to be one tough fight," she thought before she noticed Frieza had vanished. As she looked around, she was grabbed by her throat and coughed as she saw Frieza right in front of her.

"This fight has been entertaining, but I believe it's time for the third and final act of this chapter to conclude."

"I'm not giving up so easily," Daisuke growled as Frieza lifted her off her feet with ease.

"You know, if you joined me, you'd be able to live. I could use a new right hand since you killed the Ginyu Force, and Dodoria and Zarbon are also dead. You and I would rule the universe together, plus having a competent sparring partner would suffice."

"Is this a serious offer or are you just fooling around?" Daisuke asked as she tried to pry Frieza's hand from her throat.

"That depends on you, if you join me your family would be spared my wrath," he said, making Daisuke look at him. "I can see that that interested you," he said with a cruel smile.

"You're bluffing, why would I even think of trusting you to leave my family alone?"

"Because you know that I will kill them if you refuse me," Frieza whispered, pulling her close, and she gurgled something. "What?"

"Burn in hell, you son of a bitch," she hissed before firing a point-blank energy blast at Frieza's face, sending him skidding back, and she flipped back, rubbing her throat.

"Hell? Well if I am going there, then I will take you with me," Frieza said, emerging from the smoke unharmed besides a few burns on his face.

"You're going to have to work for it," Daisuke retorted, and Frieza held two fingers up and fired another energy blast at Daisuke. She raised her arms up to block it, knowing she'd either be killed or lose all the flesh on her arms. For her part, she was hoping for the latter.

"Look out!" a voice shouted, and she was roughly pushed to the ground. The energy blast flew over her before it collided with a mountain and it was engulfed in a flash of light. The mountain was obliterated, leaving a black mushroom cloud in the sky. "Idiot, what're you doing?" She turned and saw it was Vegeta who saved her, and she frowned.

"I should be asking you that same question," she said, standing up.

"I didn't save you to be nice, I came here to defeat Frieza," the Saiyan said with a smirk.

"Are you nuts, he's going to kill you, and being brave is just going to allow that to happen quicker."

"Just stand back and watch how a Super Saiyan fights," he said, walking towards Frieza.

"Your words are bold, Vegeta, but you seem to forget how much you feared me," Frieza said with a small smirk.

"You'll be the one who is fearing me once I show you the true power of a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted, causing Frieza's and Daisuke's eyes to widen.

"Super Saiyan? Him?" Daisuke thought in disbelief. Frieza began chuckling and wiped some stray blood from his nose from the hit by Daisuke.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, Super Saiyan," he said.

"If you don't believe me, then I will just wipe that grin off your face!" Vegeta shouted, clenching his fists and bending over as a dome of energy began swirling around him. He released a mighty battle cry.

"This is insane, how did he get this much power so quickly?" Daisuke thought, taking a step back as Vegeta was bathed in a golden aura. "He did say a Saiyan's strength increases every time they recover from near death, but even if that is true, has he really become a Super Saiyan?" She flew into the air as gold lightning began arcing all over the area from Vegeta's body.

"Hey, do you feel that?" Azumi asked the others back at the previous battlefield.

"It must be Vegeta, his power is growing," Tien said.

"Then let's go, I have a feeling he will need help even if he doesn't admit it," Goku said with a frown. "Plus, we need to see if Daisuke is alright. Dende, stay close to us just in case Frieza tries to take you out," he told the child who nodded, and the group flew off to where Daisuke, Frieza, and Vegeta were.

Meanwhile, Vegeta roared loudly, spreading his arms out and creating a blinding flash of light as trees were uprooted and rocks were obliterated by the power he was exuding. When the light died down, Frieza remained unfazed and Daisuke looked down worried.

"He's barely stronger than my current form. I hope he has a lot more power than just that, otherwise he's dead," she thought before sensing Goku and the others heading her way. "Good, with the others, I might have a shot when Vegeta fails."

"I must say you impressed me with your new-found force, Vegeta," Frieza said.

"And I'm just warming up, you clown. If you had one of your stupid scouters here, you would realise how powerful I really am and you'd run off like the coward you are. No matter, a Saiyan loves a good fight, and you'll discover my powers soon enough," Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"This power has gone straight to his head," Daisuke thought, sweat dropping.

"Let's cut right to the chase, this time you're going down," Vegeta said, and it was Frieza's turn to give a smirk. "What's the matter, is your brain one of your weak and underused muscles?"

"Very well, let us begin. But I warn you, you should be prepared to back up your pathetic taunts. I just hope you've not bitten off more than you can chew…Super Saiyan."

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted as a rock lifted into the air, and he pushed it towards Frieza who destroyed it with ease. Vegeta shot towards him, but he dodged the Saiyan's strike. "You're making me mad!" Vegeta charged at Frieza and punched the cliff behind the tyrant as he dodged. Vegeta continued his attack, but he was unable to hit Frieza even once.

"Give up, you're no match for my speed," Frieza said before he vanished again, dodging a double axe-handle from Vegeta who began looking around in disbelief.

"This can't be possible, there is no sign of him anywhere," he said before hearing Frieza chuckle. He turned to see him on a small island with his arms crossed.

"I guess you're not that Super of a Saiyan after all, your Earthling friend was more of a challenge then you are," he said, looking at Daisuke. "I guess this makes you the loser."

"How can I beat Frieza, I've used all my best moves and I still wasn't able to hit him. He's so damn fast," Vegeta thought, looking down at Frieza.

"Vegeta, face it; your fight with me is futile and useless. Just wake up, you're blind and delusional. You keep going on about being a Super Saiyan, but it is nothing but a myth, Vegeta. I've never seen one. Have you?" Frieza asked, making Vegeta clench his fists. "You have really high hopes if you believe you're a Super Saiyan."

"What if he's right, what if I'm not a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta questioned himself. "That means I don't have a chance against Frieza. I'm pretty much dead. No, that's not possible. You're wrong, I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted as he was surrounded by a yellow electrical aura before holding his hands up. He fired a powerful yellow energy wave down towards Frieza who remained still.

"Idiot," he thought, jumping out of the way just before the energy wave struck where he was standing, causing a giant eruption to destroy the small chunk of land and leaving only a mushroom cloud of smoke behind.

"What!?" Vegeta shouted as he saw Frieza flying away, and he began firing energy waves at Frieza. They flew all around Frieza, exploding, but he was untouched by each explosion and the sky lit up from the sheer number of energy blasts that were happening. Daisuke covered her face from the light and smoke before she saw Frieza appear in front of her.

"Aw crud," she thought before flying off as more energy waves headed to Frieza, who vanished, avoiding them. Vegeta roared loudly as a dome of energy surrounded him, and more energy blasts were fired from the dome.

"Vegeta's shots are bang on, but every time it seems that Frieza can anticipate his moves," Daisuke thought as she landed on a far-off island and continued watching the battle, noticing how fast Frieza was dodging. "It's only a matter of time before Frieza goes on the offensive and finishes Vegeta."

Vegeta, meanwhile, continued firing energy blasts at Frieza, but the tyrant was one step ahead each time. He appeared right in front of Vegeta with a smirk, and he waved his tail in front of the Saiyan's face, making him snarl.

"I'm not done with you!" he shouted, flying into the sky, and once he was high enough, he turned back and looked at Frieza. "I'll show you, Frieza, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, and you can burn in hell!" A white aura surrounded his entire body, and he held his hands out. He fired a giant purple and white energy sphere down towards Frieza.

"Vegeta, what're you doing, are you trying to destroy us all!?" Daisuke shouted as she watched the attack head towards Frieza. But at the last second, he jumped and kicked the attack, sending it right back towards Vegeta who barely dodged and watched as the attack flew into space. It exploded, causing the entire planet to shake violently and Daisuke to shade her eyes from the bright light.

"Whoa, what was that!?" Krillin shouted as he and the others flew through the sky.

"Trouble, let's go," Goku said as he shot off faster than before, and the others followed suit. "I just hope Daisuke wasn't harmed by that attack."

"I should go, I've wasted enough of my time playing around with you," Frieza said to Vegeta as he landed on the ground with grace. He smirked at Vegeta who had a look of defeat on his face as he floated slowly to the ground.

"He defended himself with one simple kick, and Vegeta's energy is pretty much gone," Daisuke thought, gritting her teeth.

"Before I go, however, one more final piece de résistance," Frieza said to a trembling Vegeta. "Don't worry, the pain will go away after a short while."

"He fought bravely, but now Frieza is going to pay back Vegeta's treachery tenfold," Daisuke thought as she watched Frieza float into the air before flying towards Vegeta. He rammed his head into the prince's jaw, snapping his head back, and blood began pouring from his mouth as he went flying. Frieza flew after him and did several flips before slamming his tail into Vegeta, sending him downwards before he crashed into the ocean.

Frieza then landed on a small rock in the water and smirked before lifted his hands, then placing them down. The water began to ripple and churn before it shot upwards, surrounding Frieza and the downed Vegeta in a cylinder of water. "You disappoint me, Vegeta. After all your talk about being a Super Saiyan, I thought I would give you a fighting chance," Frieza said, floating down to the ocean floor where he picked Vegeta up by his hair. He ate a small crustacean that was on his body before punching the Saiyan hard in the back, making him shout in pain.

"There we go, I was just checking to see if your reflexes were working, but let's try again just to be sure." Again, Frieza punched Vegeta in the back, making him shout in pain before falling to the ground. "You put up a good fight, but the bottom line is that you are just as stupid as those other monkeys." A kick sent Vegeta rolling across the ground. "I can still save you, if you were to pledge your allegiance to me," Frieza said before he looked up at Daisuke who gulped.

Frieza kicked Vegeta, lifting him off the ground before he kicked again, sending him into the air. He then flew after him and elbowed him in the chest, then again, and again, and again, before finishing it up with a kick that sent him crashing down in front of Daisuke.

"Get up Vegeta," she whispered before Frieza appeared in front of her, and she backed up a step and snarled at him.

"Don't worry, I plan to finish you off once I am done with Vegeta," he said before picking up the Saiyan by the throat with his tail. He smirked before punching him in the back over and over, causing Vegeta to cry out in pain and cough up blood, unable to defend himself.

"Hey, that's enough!" Daisuke shouted, charging Frieza only to be punched in the stomach. She gasped before she turned back to her normal appearance, and fell to her knees.

"I said I would deal with you once I had finished with Vegeta, but if you truly want to die along with him, then be my guest," he said before grabbing her by the throat with his free hand while he continued to punch Vegeta with his other. He tossed Daisuke away into a nearby mountain, and fired an energy blast at it, creating a giant explosion. It came crumbling down on top of Daisuke, and she groaned weakly as she began to black out.

"Goku…hurry…" she thought

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	50. Our Last Hope

Our Last Hope

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Daisuke's energy is fading, but that could only mean…Frieza is winning the battle. I need to hurry!" Goku thought as he took off faster towards the battle.

"Hey Goku, wait up!" Krillin shouted, giving chase with the others.

"The only reason he would be going faster would be if Daisuke is in trouble," Tien said, causing Gohan and Azumi to share a worried look.

"Then let's hurry and help her!" Gohan shouted, and his sister nodded and both sped up to match their father's speed, followed by Tien, Dende, and Krillin.

Meanwhile, Daisuke came to and pulled herself out of the rubble of the mountain. She glared at Frieza who was continuing to mercilessly punch Vegeta in the back, and the Saiyan Prince was powerless to stop him.

"Even if I hate Vegeta, I need to help him somehow," she thought. Despite her attempts at forcing her aching body to stand, she winced and collapsed to one knee. "It sucks my transformation wore off, if I was still transformed I would be of more help. Not that that appears to mean much to Frieza." She watched as Vegeta coughed up blood which landed on Frieza's face, and he licked it up, making her cringe in disgust. Vegeta continued coughing up blood and crying out in pain as Frieza continued his assault until he was satisfied that his foe had suffered enough. He threw him away with his tail and the Saiyan prince rolled across the ground to stop in front of Daisuke who looked down at him with slight pity. "I did say he was nuts, thinking he could defeat Frieza when even I couldn't do it." Looking up, she noticed Frieza was missing and she looked around before his tail suddenly wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"I did say I would deal with you once I was finished with Vegeta. And now this won't hurt much..." Frieza said. "Correction, this will hurt very much." Daisuke cried out in pain as Frieza punched her in the back hard, followed by another punch and another, with each hit Daisuke began coughing up blood.

"Goku…hurry…please…" she whispered, making Frieza stop briefly and turn Daisuke to face him.

"Goku. So, that is the other Saiyan's name who is the father of those two children. Don't worry, they'll be dealt with as soon as I am done with you," he promised punching Daisuke in the stomach before he released her and she dropped to the ground. As she tried to stand, Frieza stood on her head, forcing it back into the dirt.

"Daisuke!" they heard a voice shout as Goku landed on the ground, followed by the others who all gasped, seeing Vegeta on the ground defeated along with Daisuke. "Leave her alone!"

"So, you must be Goku, we were just having a little chat before you arrived," Frieza said, grinding his foot into Daisuke's head making her whimper in pain. "Hm, going out with a whimper, I am disappointed. you were such an interesting foe."

"Leave her alone, Frieza!" Goku shouted, rushing forward and striking the tyrant in the jaw, making him stumble back much to his utter shock.

"You…you damn ape, you dare attack me!?" he shouted, his face contorting into one of rage, aimed at Goku.

"I told you to leave her alone, Frieza, you should have listened," he replied.

"Goku…he's strong…too strong…" Daisuke coughed out, pulling herself to her feet. "He beat me and Vegeta like it was nothing once he transformed into that form."

"I can take him," Goku said with a small smirk, causing Frieza to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you insane, did you not hear what I told you, Goku!?" Daisuke shouted at her husband who smiled before leaning in and he whispered.

"I heard you, but you don't need to worry. Thanks to Dende who healed me after my first encounter with Frieza, I feel a lot stronger."

"And you think that will be enough?" Daisuke whispered back, unsure if she should believe him or not.

"It had better be, otherwise we're going to be in a whole lot of trouble…no pressure, right?" Goku asked, and Daisuke groaned.

"Yeah sure, just don't get overconfident like Vegeta did when he thought he could beat Frieza," she said, pointing to Vegeta, and her husband nodded.

"Are you two done? I have a schedule to keep, and dealing with you insects has ruined my entire day," Frieza said with a small cruel smirk. Goku frowned before his body began exuding Ki and he stepped forward.

"Good luck, Goku, be careful. Watch out for his tail," Daisuke warned him before she fell back down exhausted, and the others ran over to her. Dende in particular moved forwards.

"Got it," Goku replied, looking back at her. "You just get some rest. I'll handle things from here."

"You're rather confident. Shall we begin?" Frieza asked before attacking with a swing of his tail, but Goku vanished, avoiding the blow. He appeared behind Frieza and kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying before he flipped and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Kakarot is different than before…maybe his battle with Frieza from before pushed him over the edge. Perhaps he's finally become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta thought, looking over at Goku as Frieza held his finger out aimed at the Saiyan.

"Everyone, hit the dirt," Krillin yelped, jumping to the ground along with Gohan, Dende, and Azumi, while Tien and Daisuke watched on.

"Die, you fool," Frieza said, firing a beam of Ki at Goku who shockingly slapped it away with his hand, sending it flying into the air where it exploded. Frieza growled as he began firing multiple beams of Ki directly at Goku who continued swatting them away with one hand as Daisuke and Tien watched in amazement. The attacks landed all around them, but none hit anybody and soon Frieza stopped his assault as a cloud of smoke obscured Goku from view momentarily.

"What just happened?" Krillin asked, looking up.

"Goku blocked all of those attacks with one hand," Tien answered as the smoke cleared showing Goku unharmed.

"Impossible…he shouldn't have been able to survive that," Frieza said before everyone heard Vegeta chuckle.

"Who would have thought a lowly soldier like you would do it, Kakarot, I commend you," He said causing Goku to look down at him. "Frieza, you fool, you just don't get it. Kakarot isn't just some ordinary Saiyan…he's a Super Saiyan!" Frieza's eyes widened as the Saiyan Prince propped himself up with his elbows. "That's right, you heard me, if there's a God he must be good for letting me live long enough to see this day…" He began laughing. "To think your worst nightmare of being defeated by a Saiyan has finally come true."

"Enough of your inane prattle!" Frieza shouted, firing a finger beam at Vegeta, piercing his chest causing him to fall back down and cough up blood as everyone looked on in shock.

"You monster, he couldn't even defend himself," Daisuke shouted in anger.

"It was the only way to shut him up. On and on he went about that pathetic legend like a broken record. There is no such thing as a Super Saiyan," Frieza said callously.

"Kakarot…listen to me…don't be so soft on Frieza. There's no stinking honour, play to win…no rules. You're going to have to get over yourself, show no mercy with him, that'll get you killed, Kakarot…" Vegeta said, coughing up more blood. "He destroyed the home of the Saiyans…Planet Vegeta…he took me from my father when I was just a little boy, he made me do whatever he asked…he said he'd kill my father if I didn't…he made me who I am…do what must be done, Kakarot…kill him…defend our race! Please…." Vegeta begged, with tears spilling down his face before his eyes closed and he took his last breath.

"Finally, he's dead, Saiyans tend to linger like a bad odour," Frieza said with a cruel smirk.

"Goodbye Vegeta, I think I finally understand you now," Goku thought before looking at the ground, and his eyes glowed before a small explosion occurred, creating a hole. Goku picked up Vegeta's body and placed it in the hole before he began covering him in dirt. "Hopefully you will find peace on the other side. I'll do my best to avenge you and everyone else," he said as he finished covering Vegeta in dirt before he stood up and glared at Frieza. "You're nothing but a spineless coward, Frieza. Now I'm going to make you pay for what you've done."

"Such bold words from a filthy Saiyan, I do hope that you're not just trying to frighten me. And how do you hope to defeat me when both Vegeta and Daisuke failed? Don't tell me you believe what Vegeta said about you being a Super Saiyan, it's nothing but a myth, pure fantasy."

"I don't care about some old legend, Frieza, it's me who will defeat you," Goku replied as he looked at Daisuke over his shoulder and nodded, making her nod back.

"You guys, we need to get out of here. We're distracting him." She took off flying, followed by Tien, Dende, and Krillin while Azumi and Gohan remained.

"Azumi, Gohan, both of you get out of here. I'll be fine," Goku told his children with a smile of confidence.

"Ok…you'd better not lose, Dad!" Azumi shouted, flying off with Gohan. Once the two were safely away, Goku turned back to Frieza and stomped his foot into the ground before launching himself forwards. He threw a punch, and Frieza blocked it, creating a cloud of dust behind him from the shockwave. The two vanished and began to exchange blows with the other, either dodging or blocking.

"Whoa, that's fast, I can't see them at all," Krillin said, stunned as sonic booms echoed around the area as Goku and Frieza's battle continued. Small chunks of land were destroyed, water shot into the air, plumes of smoke and fire began to consume the landscape.

"Goku…" Daisuke thought in worry as she could see her husband and Frieza battle, and to her relief, he was unharmed…for now.

Goku dodged several punches from Frieza before Frieza began flipping towards the ground, making Goku chase after him before he dodged Frieza's tail which lashed out at him three times. He landed on a chunk of land, and Frieza fired a giant ball of energy down towards him. He placed his hands on the ground and fired two energy blasts, shooting himself into the sky and avoiding the attack as the chunk of land was annihilated in a massive explosion, leaving a mushroom shaped cloud of smoke as a result.

The next thing Goku saw as he hovered in the cloud of smoke intrigued him as Frieza began firing beams of Ki from his eyes, but each shot missed him by a large margin. "He's firing blind. He can't sense where I am," Goku thought before looking above to see Frieza above. He resumed firing at Goku who flew off, dodging the attacks.

"Whoa that's huge," Gohan said as he and the others stared at the mushroom cloud while on a large island far from the battle.

"Look out!" Daisuke shouted, grabbing her children and jumping to the side as Tien and Krillin dodged as a giant ball of energy streaked past them, blowing up a small cliff behind them. "That…was too close," Daisuke panted as she checked to see her children were unharmed.

Back in the cloud of smoke, Goku and Frieza continued their battle, each landing several blows on the other while blocking others. They clashed again before Goku was knocked down and Frieza fired an energy blast after him, engulfing the Saiyan in an explosion.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Frieza said, landing on the ground as the smoke began to clear. However, he heard a noise and looked over his shoulder to see Goku unharmed, standing back to back with him. The smoke finally cleared to reveal he and Goku were standing on a narrow and tall pillar of earth left over from the energy blast. "Shoot, where did this guy come from, how can a Saiyan have so much power?" he asked himself as the pillar both stood on crumbled and they jumped to the ground.

Goku threw a punch at Frieza, but he vanished, shocking Goku who landed and began looking around for Frieza. "Got you!" he shouted, firing twin Kamehamehas at a cliff where Frieza was, but he missed as the tyrant jumped into the air and vanished, causing Goku to look around, trying to sense for Frieza's presence. He turned around just as Frieza burst out of the water and fired an energy sphere at him. He caught it with his hands, but was forced back by the attack until he was backed up against a mountain which began to crack from the force. With a mighty yell, Goku threw the energy sphere into the air, causing Frieza to look up in surprise.

"He is making a fool out of me," he growled, glaring down at Goku before firing a beam of Ki from his fingers, hitting the ground but nothing else.

"He missed me…but why? He can perfectly see me from up there," Goku thought before he felt the ground shake violently as lava burst out of the ground. Goku jumped onto the mountain and watched a geyser of lava shoot into the air. "Oh, that's not good," he thought as more lava began breaking through the crust and shooting into the air before a tidal wave of it landed on Goku. However, he created an energy shield, protecting him as the lava began consuming the chunk of land.

"It's over." He turned to see Frieza behind him before he was struck by his tail, sending him falling into the ravine that was rapidly filling with lava. "Such an uneventful ending for such a great fighter." Frieza said with a smirk.

"Hey, what did you do with Goku!?" he heard a shout, and looked behind and above him to see Daisuke floating in the air.

"I seem to recall him melting in the river of lava, how would you like to join him? I'm making a stew down there and I could really use some Earthling for seasoning, that's just what it needs to be perfect." Frieza said with a smirk, and Daisuke grit her teeth, the lava soon erupted into the air in a giant geyser and both heard Goku yelp.

"My butt is on fire!" he shouted, making Daisuke smile in relief before the geyser of lava began to get out of hand. Goku turned around and fired an energy wave at the lava, forcing it back down into the ground, and as he did the ground cracked and collapsed into the hole, allowing seawater to rush in and cool the lava rendering it solid. "That patch better hold," Goku thought before he dodged a strike from Frieza and flew off. He landed on the ground and glared at Frieza. "What's the big idea, Frieza?"

"Isn't it obvious, I am trying to kill you."

"Then leave this planet out of our fight, leave it alone," Goku told him.

"Have it your way, then. I've never met a sentimental Saiyan before, it will be your downfall."

"If having feelings is a weakness, then how come I am the only Saiyan left?"

"You won't be alive for much longer," Frieza answered, jumping towards Goku only to stop as a Ki blast flew in front of him and Daisuke landed beside Goku.

"Daisuke, get out of here," Goku said.

"No way, Goku. I'm not letting you fight him alone. I know you're stronger than before, but I don't know if that will be enough to stop Frieza, please let me help you," Daisuke said to her husband who frowned as he considered the pros and cons. On one hand, the chances of winning increased, but on the other hand Daisuke could be killed, and if that happened he'd never forgive himself. Reluctantly he nodded.

"Alright. But if things get out of hand, I want you to run got it?" he asked in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Sure. Just don't expect me to go along with that plan even if things do get hairy, I'm too stubborn to just abandon you," Daisuke replied with a grin as she powered up and transformed back into her MachGaogamon form.

"Oh, now things are getting exciting!" Frieza shouted as he blinked, and a massive explosion rocked the ground. He then gasped as Goku flew out of the smoke, unharmed, and he jumped back before he saw Daisuke above him.

"Howling Cannon!" she shouted, and Frieza was sent down to the water by the attack, but he stopped just above it. He moved away as a giant amount of water shot into the air.

"Where is he?" Goku asked before Frieza shot out of the water and hit Goku, sending him down into the ocean.

"Goku!" Daisuke shouted before she dodged a punch from Frieza and the two continued to fight. Meanwhile, Goku sunk down to the bottom of the ocean and landed on his feet as he began to think.

"He's fast, and he doesn't give any room for opportunities…hold on…he can't sense where I am, he had to use his eyes to fight. This gives us a chance. Alright, time to put this plan into action. Kamehameha," he said, holding his hands out creating two energy spheres which floated away from him a few feet. Nodding, he swam away while making sure to keep his hands held out, focused on the two spheres. "Alright torpedo one, away!" he thought, throwing his hand up and sending the energy sphere into the air.

"What is that!?" Frieza shouted, dodging the attack before the second energy sphere launched out of the water behind him. "You trickster!"

"Winning Knuckle!" Daisuke shouted, flying towards Frieza, and she punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into a mountain which shattered upon his impact. He skidded across the ground into another mountain, destroying that one as well.

"Nice shot," Goku said, floating beside her.

"Thank you too. Nice diversion," Daisuke replied with a smile before the pile of rubble Frieza was buried under was blown to pieces by a powerful energy burst, and Frieza stood up with a few bruises.

"This guy is something else, I'll give him that," Goku said.

"I've got to hand it to you, you're the first one to hurt me that much besides my loving parents," Frieza said to Daisuke. "Such a strange sensation, these two are rare ones indeed." He vanished and reappeared above the water before doing the same thing several more times until stopping on a small hill. "I'll have some fun before I crush them," he thought, raising his hands and large boulders began to rise out of the ground and circle above him.

"Oh, this ain't good," Daisuke said as one large boulder flew towards her and Goku. They flew around, but this was followed by another boulder and then finally Frieza sent the entire field of boulders he held above his head towards them. They began dodging as the boulders flew around them in a circle, leaving no room to escape.

"This is all being done with his mind," Goku thought in shock as he dodged a boulder.

"To hell with this. Hadoken Barrage!" Daisuke shouted, firing rapid fire Hadokens which began destroying the boulders, and they rained down on Frieza who was unaffected by the attack. "Was that all you got, Frieza?"

"No, I'm getting warmed up," Frieza answered, holding his hands close together, and the ground began to shake beneath him. He raised his arms to the sky, and to Daisuke and Goku's horror, he began to lift an entire mountain into the sky. He cackled madly.

"Oh…crap," Goku whispered.

"Dodge this if you can," Frieza said, throwing the mountain towards them both. Both looked at each other and nodded and they cupped their hands.

"Kamehameha!" they shouted, firing twin beams of energy towards the mountain, and they hit it dead on and blew the mountain to pieces, creating a giant cloud of smoke and dust. Both jumped onto a higher cliff and looked around for Frieza.

"Here I am!" he shouted, appearing above them with his hand out, and he caught both in a sphere of energy. Both tried to break out of it, but they found themselves barely able to move.

"I can't move," Daisuke thought.

"Here, let me help you with that," Frieza said before kicking the sphere, sending the two flying into the air, he appeared above them and hit them again, and he did so several more times before kicking them, sending them to the ground. "Got you," he said, appearing in front of them, and he caught the sphere with his tail. "You are lucky I'm so quick, this sphere will go boom if anything but me touches it." he informed them before flicking them into the air. He began toying around with them, hitting the sphere, sending it everywhere until he caught it. "Now for the final swat, this game is over when you hear the bang," he told them.

"You bastard," Daisuke growled.

"Don't try and flatter me," Frieza said, holding up his hand, and he fired a powerful energy blast, sending the sphere rocketing towards the ground where it exploded in a violent and powerful blast, destroying everything for miles along with a blinding flash of light and fireball, No one could tell what happened to Daisuke and Goku.

"Mom, Dad!" Gohan and Azumi shouted as they were sent flying by the force of the blast, but Tien caught them while Krillin held on to Dende, and soon the light died down. When everyone got to their feet, the entire landscape for many miles had been reduced to sand.

"Oh, no…" Krillin whispered, noticing the crater where Daisuke and Goku had landed.

"Mom…daddy," Azumi whispered, tearing up. "They're gone…" she whimpered, hugging Gohan as both siblings cried in sadness.

"Not by a long shot, you two. Your parents are fine," Tien said with a smile.

"What're you talking about Tien?" Krillin asked, thinking Tien was trying to make the kids feel better.

"Look over there," he said, and the others followed where he was looking to see Daisuke and Goku standing unharmed, and dusting off the sand from their clothes.

"Man, I like sand but only at the beach," Daisuke said before she and Goku flew off back to fight Frieza.

"They outran the explosion somehow…incredible," Tien said. Daisuke and Goku stopped in front of Frieza.

"Alright you've had your fun, next time find another ball," Goku told the tyrant who chuckled.

"What do you say to getting down to it, no more holding back," he suggested with a smirk.

"I'm game. You Daisuke?" Goku asked.

"Oh yeah. It's time we put a stop to your tyranny Frieza," Daisuke said, getting ready for one last round that would decide the fate of the universe.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	51. A Legend Becomes Reality

Legend Becomes Reality

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"So, this is it, the calm before the storm," Krillin said as he and the others looked up at Daisuke, Goku, and Frieza.

"You got that right." Tien replied as the cliff beneath them cracked and a chunk fell into the ocean below. "It's strange to think, but this battle could decide the fate of the entire universe."

"And we're the only ones here to witness it," Krillin replied. "Hopefully we'll survive it as well." Daisuke and Goku shared a brief look and nodded. Daisuke flew towards Frieza with Goku right behind her, and she threw a punch which Frieza ducked. He grabbed her arm with his tail and threw her towards Goku who caught her before flying out of the way of a Ki blast fired at him by Frieza.

Goku let Daisuke go and she flew higher until she hovered above him. Goku shot off towards Frieza with a flurry of punches and kicks which he dodged easily. "Hadoken Barrage!" Daisuke shouted, firing multiple Hadokens at Frieza who flipped back and flew away, casually avoiding the blasts before a few hit him, engulfing him in smoke. When it cleared, he was unharmed.

"Are you getting tired?" Frieza asked with a cocky grin. "Fighting for so long, it must be taking its toll."

"I'm good, can't say the same for you. How long have you been fighting just me before Goku joined?" Daisuke asked. "Adding to that, you also fought the others beforehand. I'm surprised you're not calling for time out." Frieza chuckled and cracked his neck and flexed his fingers.

"Why would I do that? You've worked so hard in this battle, it wouldn't be fair. What say I give you both a break, I won't use my hands for a while. I wouldn't want you to believe you had no chance in winning." Goku and Daisuke looked at him then each other before Daisuke saw a large island nearby. She nodded towards it.

"Fine, but if you do, then let's fight on the ground," she told Frieza, and the three flew off.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Goku asked Daisuke.

"He seems to be a better fighter in the air, if we're on the ground, we might have a small advantage. Even if it's not much, we need to take it." she answered, and her husband nodded as they landed on the island with Frieza following suite. Goku removed his Gi top, leaving him in his undershirt and stretched, preparing for the battle before nodding to Daisuke who returned the gesture.

"Now follow me!" Daisuke shouted, flying towards Frieza who crossed his arms and smirked. He jumped above her punch and delivered a kick to her jaw, sending her flipping back as Frieza chased after her with rapid kicks. She did two backflips before charging at Frieza with her own kicks, and he avoided them. "Underestimating us will be your downfall, Frieza," she told him before she was slapped across the face by his tail, stunning her.

"I doubt it, it will be your downfall thinking you ever stood a chance against me." He slapped her several more times with his tail before kicking her in the head, sending her soaring towards a boulder. She used her hands and jumped into the air, landing on the boulder while panting. "Rather slow getting to your feet this time, so disappointing," he taunted before seeing Goku charge at him. Both vanished, and Daisuke looked to see them all over the place. Goku threw kicks, punches, and even the occasionally Ki blast, but nothing managed to hit Frieza.

Both took their battle into the air, where Frieza wrapped his tail around Goku's ankle and began heading to the ground, taking Goku with him. He released Goku when they were close to the ground, but the Saiyan landed on his hands before grabbing Frieza's tail. He pulled, but the tyrant used his feet to keep himself standing. "When's the last time you had a bath, it stinks back here." Goku taunted with a smirk.

"First you grab my tail, and then you insult me, this will be your death."

"Alright you asked for it," Goku said, and with a yell, his Ki surrounded him and he began spinning Frieza around. He threw him towards Daisuke, but Frieza vanished. Both looked around before a mountain nearby exploded, with Frieza coming through the smoke as the rubble flew towards Daisuke. She swung her hand, sending a wave of energy and obliterating the rocks. The energy hit Frieza, but he was unfazed. Daisuke jumped over and grabbed his tail before slamming him into the ground.

"The one good thing about tails is that they are great for grabbing and tossing your opponents around," she said with a smirk, making Frieza snarl, getting to his feet. He kicked at Daisuke who released his tail and began punching his foot. Goku joined in and together they pushed Frieza back. They kicked him in the stomach and continued their attack before Goku was grabbed around the head by Frieza's tail.

"One more step and his head will pop off like a champagne cork," he warned Daisuke who growled. "Did you two really expect a fairy tale ending? You can't always have it your way…" his boasting was cut off when Goku bit down on his tail hard, making him scream in pain and let Goku go as he blew on the bite mark. The bite had drawn blood.

He glared at Goku, and was kicked in the head before being punched in the chest and stomach. With a powerful blow, Goku delivered an uppercut to Frieza, snapping his head back. He growled, clenching his fist and throwing a punch that hit Goku, sending him skidding across the ground. He breathed heavily as Goku sat up and smirked. "So, I guess you had to use your hands after all," he said, and Frieza smirked.

"It appears so. From now on, the deal is off. Both of you have been most exhilarating opponents, but my patience with this little fight is drawing thin. I should let you both know that I've been holding back much of my power for the sake of amusement, but before I stop holding back, I make this one final offer to you both. Join me, you both have much potential, it would be a shame for it to go to waste by killing you."

"Not happening Frieza, I refused before and my answer will not change." Daisuke said.

"I'm with her on this one, we have everything anyone could ever ask for," Goku added and Frieza chuckled.

"You naïve fools, you know nothing of the pleasures of this universe. Anything that you desired would be fulfilled instantly. You would live like gods, wealth, food, wine, and even the services of slaves."

"Yeah, not happening. It would come at a price, one that we don't intend to pay, ever," Daisuke replied. "Now let's get on with this fight, you say you've been holding back, but you seemed challenged in your other forms."

"True, but those forms did not have access to my full power. You most likely have reserves, but not nearly as much as mine. I've only been using one percent of my power," Frieza said, making Daisuke and Goku blink in shock.

"No way…you're bluffing," Goku replied with a nervous smile as sweat trickled down his and Daisuke's faces.

"Don't be so sure, you should both be glad. Nobody has ever made me use this much power before. Fifty percent of my maximum should suffice." Frieza said with a smirk as he began powering up.

Meanwhile, the others all shared worried looks.

"When you think this is your last battle, you're in no rush to start." Krillin said.

"Agreed, but Daisuke and Goku seem to have a knack for winning in these types of situations," Tien replied. Gohan and Azumi shared worried looks.

"Do you think mom and dad can win?" Azumi asked Tien and Krillin.

"Who knows, their powers have far exceeded our own. It's too difficult to be sure," Tien answered. Lightning began appearing over the battlefield until a bolt of it struck Frieza, and he chuckled.

"I am now at fifty percent power. The choice is yours," he told Daisuke and Goku who blurred from sight and appeared behind him. "So, you wish to die instead of joining me, such a shame." Daisuke and Goku took a step towards him before he gathered energy in his hand, making both gasp and back away slowly. "You are truly something else, so proud and obstinate. You're just like Vegeta and his father, and that radical Bardock. You're all alike, too stubborn to recognise a good deal. We could have done so much good together." He turned around and faced them both as they felt his power.

"He wasn't bluffing," Daisuke said, gritting her teeth before Frieza vanished and instantly reappeared in front of Goku, hitting him with an elbow to the jaw, sending him flying back. "Goku!" she shouted before Frieza kneed her in the nose, causing blood to spill down her face as she stumbled back and panted. "Crap…this is going to be nearly impossible," she thought, wiping the blood from her face. Frieza vanished again and appeared to her right, and tripped her up before grabbing her with his tail and pulling her into his elbow. She coughed up blood and fell to her knees as Frieza flipped in the air landing in front of her.

"Has it become clear to you yet? You both never stood a chance. You should have finished me off while I was in my second or third form, maybe then you would have won," he told Daisuke who glared at him before winching in pain.

"Oh man, this isn't good, they're losing." Krillin said. "Tien quick, make the Spirit Bomb." Tien looked at him and nodded.

"Right, it might be the only chance we have left. But it'll be risky, if he sees what I'm doing he might kill all of us." He said.

"But we have no choice. Besides, he can't sense power levels, so he might be oblivious to it until it's too late," Azumi said, and Gohan nodded.

"Alright. I'll get over there and prepare the Spirit Bomb, but I'll need time. I hope your parents can hold out," Tien replied, flying off towards the battlefield. "King Kai, if you can hear me, I'm going to need a favour," he thought. Back at the battle, Daisuke tried to stand up but the pain was too great.

"How could he be this fast? Goku and I should be able to follow him at least," she thought, and Goku was having similar thoughts.

"What's wrong, don't tell me that the legendary Super Saiyan and his friend are giving up so early," Frieza taunted. "You should strike now while my back is turned." Goku took his advice and charged, but Frieza vanished and hit him with his tail, tripping him up, and he fell towards the tyrant who was laying down. Goku punched the ground as Frieza vanished again and appeared in front of him, his back still facing them.

"Goku, Daisuke, can you hear me?" a voice in their heads asked.

"King Kai?" Goku thought.

"Yes, Tien is heading towards the battle now. He's planning to create the Spirit Bomb and use it against Frieza. With any luck, it should have enough power to defeat him. But he needs some time to create it. I know you're struggling right now, but I must ask you both to stall him and keep him busy," King Kari explained.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best. Just tell Tien to power up the Spirit Bomb quickly, otherwise we might not make it." Daisuke told him.

"And tell Tien that if we die doing this, we're going to kill you in the Other World," Goku finished before flying towards Frieza. His target vanished and kicked him in the face. Daisuke attacked, but Frieza kicked her into the air before Frieza hit her with a double axe-handle, sending her into his knee first before kicking away, sending her crashing into Goku. Both flew through the air.

"What's wrong, you're both not having fun, loosen up," they heard Frieza whisper behind them. They turned and punched him, but he caught their fists and threw them away. Both fired a Ki blast at him from opposite sides, but he simply flicked them back at their senders with his fingers, and both gasped as they were hit and crashed into the ground, covered in burns and their clothes torn.

Daisuke growled and shot towards Frieza, but he slammed her into the ground. He came up from under her, hitting her in the back and kicking her, sending her into the ocean. He landed, waiting for her to surface, which she did with heavy panting. "One…last shot…he won't see this coming. It won't hold him for long, but it should be just enough to get a hit in," she thought, charging towards Frieza and beginning to circle him as she used the Afterimage Technique. Held her arms out and hurled two balls of Ki connected by a string. It struck Frieza and wrapped around him. It began to break almost immediately, but she only needed a moment. "Now, Kamehadoken!" She fired a gold wave of Ki at point-blank range, and it engulfed Frieza completely. When she ended her attack and the smoke cleared, there was no sign of him. "What did he go? I still sense him somewhere." Daisuke was cut off by a chuckle and Frieza appearing behind her, wrapping his tail around her head.

"A neat trick, I almost didn't see that coming," he said, applying more pressure, and Daisuke choked and struggled to breathe.

"Get your tail off my wife!" he heard Goku's enraged roar as the Saiyan slammed his feet into Frieza's head, managing to send him flying back, and Daisuke rolled across the ground and coughed. "Daisuke, you alright?" Goku asked, rushing to her side.

"Fine, watch out!" Daisuke shouted, pushing him away as Frieza sent a wave of Ki at Goku. It narrowly missed him thanks to Daisuke's save, but the row of islands behind them wasn't so lucky as they were obliterated in a tremendous explosion, causing the entire planet to tremble from the shockwave.

"Damn, we might need to step in at some point, so both of you get ready." Krillin told the twins.

"You're crazy Krillin, we'll be killed," Azumi told him.

"I know it seems suicidal, but if we plan to beat Frieza with the Spirit Bomb, we might need to get involved." Krillin replied, looking up in the sky to see the Spirit Bomb slowly coming together. "Come on Tien, they need you to hurry."

Goku charged Frieza again, but he vanished and appeared to his left and hit the Saiyan with his tail, knocking him back. He flipped, landing on his feet, and fired a barrage of Ki blasts at the tyrant, covering him in a cloud of smoke.

Knowing that wasn't enough he jumped into the air just as a Ki blast flew under him and skid across the water before exploding. Goku flew away from Frieza, but Frieza was just too fast and kept punching Goku, creating shockwaves with each hit that sent him flying, and Frieza continued to hit him like a ping-pong ball.

Daisuke roared as she stood and flew towards Frieza. "Winning Knuckle!" she shouted, throwing a punch, but Frieza easily blocked it with his elbow before he disappearing and kicking Daisuke in the back, sending her crashing into a hill. She flipped and stood on her feet, panting. Frieza held two fingers up as a ball of Ki formed above them and began humming ominously. He swung his arm, sending an arc of energy at Daisuke who gasped and covered her body with her arms. As the attack hit, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see the hill she was standing on had been cut in half, and behind her the ocean also had a deep cut going on for miles.

"What an attack," Goku whispered, stunned. Had Frieza cut all the way through the planet?

"Are you impressed by my attack? I told you I could destroy this planet, the same way I have done with so many other worlds, including planet Vegeta," Frieza said with a smile. "This can end two ways, I can make your deaths fast, or painfully slow." Daisuke and Goku grit their teeth as both looked at the tyrant nervously, unsure of exactly what to do next.

"Just hold on a little longer you two, the Spirit Bomb is coming along," Tien thought, looking up at the Spirit Bomb that was growing in size. "It doesn't help that most of the beings on this planet are dead, which is why I need to call upon the other lifeforms in this solar system to help create the Spirt Bomb."

"Since you refuse to answer me, I will make the choice for you. What to do to make this even more painful than it already is. I could crush your hands, rip off your ears, or crush your skulls," Frieza said callously.

"You may be stronger than us Frieza, but we're not about to give up. Even if it kills us, we will defeat you," Daisuke told him, and he sighed.

"You bore me with your petty speeches, but everyone has to have last words…before they are obliterated!" Frieza vanished in a sonic boom, leaving behind a trail of dust, and Daisuke and Goku were punched in the face and chest without them even seeing him. They were thrown across the ground, and Frieza walked towards them. "What's wrong, do you poor babies have boo boos? Don't worry, I'll make you feel better." He kicked them into the air before slamming his elbows into their stomachs. Grabbing Daisuke by her ankle, he tossed her into the island below. He wrapped his tail around Goku's throat before throwing him after Daisuke. He then plummeted to meet the falling Saiyan, driving his knees into his chest. Goku was slammed into the ground, creating a crater.

Goku got to his feet only to be struck down by Frieza, hitting the ground face first. He groaned weakly, and slowly and painfully got to his feet. He stumbled and fell down once more. "Goku…" Daisuke said, crawling over before she was picked up by her hair.

"After all those things you said to me, and after how valiantly you fought…this is the end for you both," Frieza whispered, tossing her into the air, and she groaned as she turned back into her normal form before crash landing into the ocean. She choked and gasped before holding her hand over her mouth, and she swam to the surface. Before she could even take a breath, she had to duck back down as Frieza began firing energy blasts towards her. As her lungs began to burn, begging for air, she swam away from the blasts and surfaced. Frieza was already there, and drove her back under the water with his foot. He chuckled as she began flailing around, trying to remove Frieza's foot from her head desperately before she drowned.

Slowly she began passing out until darkness consumed her, and Frieza chuckled when she stopped moving. Daisuke found herself floating above Namek, and down below she saw Krillin and Tien on the ground motionless. "Tien…Krillin!" she shouted before she found herself flying through space back to Earth, and found everything was destroyed and in flames.

"Daisuke…" she heard Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and the rest of her friends calling out her name.

"Master Roshi, Bulma, guys, where are you!?" she shouted before seeing Master Roshi's staff burning. "Master Roshi!" she shouted before hearing a scream that made her blood run cold. "Azumi!" She saw her daughter consumed by flames. "Gohan!" He ran towards her before he too burst into flames. Hearing Frieza laughing, she turned and saw him standing over Goku's body. "GOKU!" The entire planet exploded and her eyes snapped open as the Crest of Miracles appeared on her forehead and began glowing brightly. She felt the Golden Radiance surging through her body once more.

Frieza saw the water bubbling again before a surge of energy threw him into the air. The water exploded under him, and everyone watched in awe as they felt tremendous energy. Daisuke emerged from the water, growling in anger as the Crest of Miracles continued shining on her forehead. "RAWRRRRRRRRR!" she bellowed, her battle cry echoing across the planet.

"Mom!" Azumi and Gohan cheered in relief, while Goku got to his feet and saw his wife. He smiled.

"Dai…." he thought, relieved as he flew over to help her.

"The future of my family…my friends…the fate of this entire universe…it all depends on me! I won't let you win Frieza!" Daisuke shouted a golden aura of Ki covering her entire body. "And I don't care if you are a million times stronger then me Frieza, I will not fail anyone again!" She shot towards Frieza and slammed her fist into his jaw sending him flying. She pursued with a mean right hook and sent him flying high into the sky. "GOKU!" she shouted as he arrived, and he nodded.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" they screamed, firing a combined energy beam that was gigantic in size directly at Frieza, who gasped before holding his left hand out. He stopped the beam but it kept pushing against his hand. Growling, he fired his own energy blast, which backfired as it caused the beam to explode, blinding Azumi, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien as the entire landmass below Daisuke, Goku, and Frieza was levelled kicking dust and debris high into the air.

"Why you little…" Frieza growled, holding his hand which had severe burns all over it.

"Damn you… Frieza," Daisuke panted as the Crest of Miracles vanished from her forehead, and she slumped into Goku's arms. "Man…that took a lot out of me…dumb Golden Radiance," she mumbled as Goku kissed her forehead. Frieza checked the damage to his hand and snarled, blood coming from his mouth as a result of the two punches Daisuke managed to land.

"Incredible…I didn't know Daisuke could summon that much power before…" Krillin whispered in awe.

"Yeah…wow, our mom is a badass," Gohan said, and Azumi nodded. "But…even her and dad working together with that last attack didn't work…what can they do now?"

"The Spirit Bomb, Gohan, Tien is nearly finished, see?" Azumi asked her brother, pointing to the ball of energy that was finally looking complete.

"And if that doesn't work?" Gohan asked her, and she gulped.

"Um…pray for a miracle?" she suggested, nervously. Daisuke and Goku landed on an island as Frieza looked down at them.

"These two…something is strange about them…an Earthling and a Saiyan with this much power is unheard of. They are both inferior species," he thought, looking at his hand again, and he growled. "I must eliminate them now."

"That was our last shot…crap," Daisuke whispered as Frieza landed in front of them. "Looks like it's all over unless Tien finishes the Spirit Bomb." Goku nodded, and Frieza shot towards them with an elbow, striking them both, and they rolled across the ground and got to their knees. Frieza kicked them in the jaw, sending them flying back before he jumped and launched them into a boulder which shattered on impact. Both grunted in pain before Frieza fired a beam of Ki from his finger, hitting the ground in front of them and creating a smokescreen, before he appeared through it and punched them both. They skid across the ground until their upper bodies were in the water. Both sat up and coughed before Frieza grabbed their shirts.

"The choice is yours, are you both ready to surrender?" he asked them, but they coughed up water which landed on his face, and he growled tossing them behind him. He began kicking both while they were down.

"That does it!" Azumi growled, powering up before Krillin stopped her.

"No, you both aren't strong enough. I'll go alone, at least if I might be able to buy them all some time," he told her and Gohan who frowned.

An angry look passed over Azumi's face. "Gohan and I are stronger than you! You can't stop us from going." Krillin sighed.

"Then we'll go together." Mentally, he was freaking out. "This is stupid what am I doing? Saving my friends that's what, time to stop being a coward." Back with Daisuke and Goku they groaned and got to their feet as Frieza walked away before pausing. He turned back and sighed.

"Again, you stand, you must be gluttons for punishment." H held his finger up and fired a Ki beam, hitting Daisuke in the shoulder, and she grunted before Goku was hit in the knee and hissed in pain.

"Frieza!" they heard Krillin shout as a large Ki blast flew towards Frieza. He looked at it and stepped back before more Ki blasts came flying towards him. He nimbly dodged each blast before laughing.

"Oh, how pitiful. Are you their saviour?" he asked Krillin, Gohan, and Azumi who landed in front of Daisuke and Goku.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daisuke asked in shock. "He's too strong, you'll be killed, get back."

"I know, but you're my friends, I'm have to try," Krillin said.

Azumi broke in. "You're our mom! How were Gohan and I supposed to let you be killed?"

Krillin held his hand up. "Destructo-Disc!" he shouted as his most deadly attack formed above his hand. It grew larger than ever before, and he threw it towards Frieza. It sped across the ground, but the tyrant jumped into the air to avoid it.

"Oh, you amuse me, I'll enjoy killing you…how about right now? Friends should die together, it wouldn't be fair to kill you all one by one," Frieza said, holding his finger up and he began charging a purple and black sphere of Ki that crackled with electricity.

"Buster Cannon/Kamehameha!" he heard two voices shout, and he barely managed to dodge the attacks from Gohan and Azumi.

"Aw, how cute. Well then, it's time for you to start dying!" he shouted as the Ki sphere above him began to grow in size. Tien's eyes snapped open and looked above him to see the Spirit Bomb fully formed.

"It's done!" he shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "Ok Frieza, you want to prove you're so strong…then take this!" he shouted, throwing the Spirit Bomb down at Frieza who turned to see the giant orb of energy heading towards him.

"No…." he whispered as his attack was dissolved by the Spirt Bomb. "No….!" He turned and held his hands up as Goku and Daisuke grabbed Krillin and their children and held them under their bodies. "That's impossible!" Frieza shouted in denial as the Spirit Bomb contacted his hands and began pushing him down towards the ocean, no matter how hard he pushed against it. "I can't control it…it's too powerful!" The Spirit Bomb continued pushing him down and the ocean was forced away by the attack's sheer size, and Frieza screamed as he was engulfed by it. It exploded, being visible even from space. The explosion threw Goku, Daisuke, Gohan, Azumi, Krillin, and Tien away, and they screamed.

The flash of light soon faded away, and the ocean rushed into the giant crater caused by the Spirit Bomb. Daisuke and Goku pulled themselves and the others onto a small patch of land, out of the water. They all laid down and panted as Tien landed beside them. "Nice work Tien…but next time…not so close," Daisuke gasped out, and he nodded before Daisuke chuckled in relief and the others joined in, getting to their feet.

"We're so glad you're alright," Gohan said, hugging Goku while Azumi jumped into her mother's arms, and both parents smiled.

"Same to you two, you had us worried. You are both so grounded when we get home, you could have been killed when you attacked Frieza. You're both lucky that Tien finished the Spirit Bomb before that happened," Daisuke said with a smile. Her children smiled as they jumped to the ground, and Goku hugged Daisuke.

"I'm glad you're ok," he whispered to her, and she smiled kissing him on the lips gently.

"You worry too much, no way am I going to die that easily," she replied with a laugh, and Goku nodded. "Now Guru and everyone else who died on this planet can finally rest in peace…" she suddenly stopped and looked to a pile of rocks nearby where her eyes widened in terror. The others followed her gaze and gasped as they saw Frieza…still alive.

"No….no way…that's impossible…" Krillin said, terrified.

"I hit him directly with the Spirit Bomb…nobody should be able to survive that…" Tien whispered in disbelief. Frieza snarled and held his finger up. He smirked, firing a Ki blast directly towards the group, and everyone gasped as it pierced Daisuke's chest. She gasped as the others watched horrified, and she hit the ground, coughing up blood.

"Mom!" Gohan and Azumi shouted, rushing to her side with the others.

"Daisuke, say something," Krillin begged his friend who didn't respond. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Soon, the others around her were unable to feel a heartbeat at all.

"Mommy…" Azumi and Gohan whispered as tears began falling down their faces. They sobbed and buried their heads into their mother's chest. Goku, meanwhile, was silent in grief as tears fell down his face. He looked at the ground, clenching his fists.

"Well looks like I finally killed that bitch, now for the rest of you," Frieza said with a pained cackle. Goku let out choked sobs as his entire body began shaking in grief.

"You…you…killed her…you killed my wife…you…you're going to pay for this…you'll pay…you'll pay for this!" he growled as the dirt and small pebbles began lifting into the air around him. The sky darkened with lightning bolts, striking the ground around Goku as his eyes turned entirely white and his hair began waving wildly in the wind as the others watched on in awe. Goku's hair began standing up and flashing between gold and its normal colour, and he roared loudly as his hair turned gold. His eyes turned completely green with an aura of flamelike gold Ki surrounding his entire body, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Curse you Frieza…NOW I'M MAD!" he screamed at the tyrant who gasped in terror.

"No…it can't be…it was just a legend…you can't be a Super Saiyan!" he shouted as the others looked at Goku. Goku only had eyes for Frieza.

"Bad luck for you Frieza, because I am…" Goku said, coldly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	52. Final Battle on a Dying Planet

The Final Battle on a Dying Planet

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

Almost everyone looked at the new Goku in shock and awe. Frieza had a different reaction: sheer terror. "No…this can't be happening!" he screamed, lunging towards the Super Saiyan. Goku easily caught his punch, and looked at the tyrant with pure, cold hatred.

"Your reign is over Frieza." he said, punching and sending him flying through a mountain. Frieza skid across the water before hitting another island and stopping there. "Tien, Krillin, take Daisuke's body and my kids out of here. The ship shouldn't be too far."

"Wait, you want us to leave?" Krillin asked his friend.

"Yes. Go, find Bulma as well." He saw Gohan and Azumi about to say something. "No excuses!" he snapped, and both gulped before nodding slowly.

"Ok Dad, please be careful. We can't lose you as well," Azumi said as Tien picked up Daisuke's body. "We'll be waiting. Come home."

"Don't worry about me. This won't take too long," he told her with a smirk, before flying off in a now golden aura. He found Frieza pulling himself to his feet, and landed in front of him.

"What is this… I thought Saiyans only transformed into giant monkeys…this has to be an illusion. The Super Saiyan is just a legend, fantasy!" he said, glaring at Goku before he spotted Azumi, Gohan, Tien, and Krillin leaving in the distance. "Nobody leaves here today unless I say so!" He lifted his finger to fire a Ki blast at them before Goku appeared in front of him, faster than ever before, and grabbed his hand.

"You don't know when to quit," he said coldly, crushing Frieza's hand, making him wince in pain. "First Vegeta, and now the one who I love." He continued crushing Frieza's hand, making him scream as he tried to free himself from the Saiyan's iron grip. "Even now you show no remorse for your actions, all you think about is how to destroy me." Frieza shouted as a dome of Ki surrounded him and Goku, but the Super Saiyan was unfazed before he let Frieza's hand go. The tyrant jumped back, holding his hand.

"Curse you Saiyan. You will regret ever stepping up to challenge me," he shouted before Goku appeared with his back facing Frieza. The Saiyan backhanded him, and he went flying through the air. Goku appeared behind him and kicked him in the back before slamming his elbow into his head, sending him plummeting into the ocean. Goku waited for him to surface, and easily dodged a Ki blast fired at him. He watched as Frieza emerged from the water, glaring at Goku with hatred.

"You will learn to fear my power, Frieza!" Goku roared, his golden aura flaring to life. Frieza tensed, and Goku charged and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying. He chased Frieza and grabbed him before slamming him, spine first, onto his knee making him cry out in anguish before Goku punched him, sending him rocketing to the ground.

He heard Frieza roar loudly as the ground below erupted in an explosion, sending debris everywhere, but Goku remained unfazed. A geyser of water followed the eruption before Frieza blasted out of the ground and flew into the air. "Why do you loath what I've done so much? Saiyans were just as cruel as I am. They were all killers, and you have the gall to condemn what I have done?"

"I don't care what the Saiyans did, they paid for their sins when you slaughtered them all out of fear. But your crimes far exceed theirs, you have killed countless innocents. I will not let you harm anyone else."

"A bit hypocritical coming from you, Mr Super Saiyan, you're just as bloodthirsty as me. What makes you any different?" Frieza asked, and Goku smirked.

"Because I know when to show compassion and mercy, and against you, Frieza… I will show neither." Frieza growled before he flew off, and Goku followed, appearing in front of him. Frieza roared and fired an energy blast at Goku, hitting him before he began throwing multiple energy blasts in a desperate attempt to kill his target.

Meanwhile, Azumi and the others turned back to see the fighting in the distance. "Dad!" Gohan and Azumi said, worried.

"Don't look you two, your father will be fine. We need to get to the ship and get back to Earth. Krillin, it's best if you go and find Bulma now and meet us there." Tien said, and Krillin nodded.

"Alright, you guys stay safe, I'll be back." He flew off to find Bulma, and Daisuke weakly opened her eyes, but closed them again after a moment, lacking strength.

"Go…ku…," she thought before she passed out again as Tien, Gohan, and Azumi flew off to the ship. Back at the battle, the smoke cleared, and Frieza panted before seeing Goku was unharmed. He growled and began throwing more energy spheres towards Goku, but they exploded around him, never once touching him, Frieza created a larger energy sphere and hurled it at Goku, and it exploded in a flash of light, blinding the tyrant.

Once again, however, Goku was unharmed when the smoke cleared, and he growled. Goku held his hand out, and Frieza was thrown back by an invisible force. He flipped head over heels until he skidded to a stop. Goku shot towards him and delivered an elbow to his torso, sending him back, followed by an uppercut. He then rammed into Frieza's back, making him howl in pain. He gritted his teeth and charged Goku, with rights and lefts and kicks which the Super Saiyan blocked with ease. As they rose into the air, a sphere of energy surrounded them before it exploded. Frieza flew down, landing on a pillar of stone and Goku floated down gently.

Frieza growled and fired a beam of Ki from his fingers, but Goku blurred, dodging the attack. "But how… how could he dodge at this range!?" he screamed. He jumped into the air and fired more Ki beams from his fingers at Goku, who evaded them all easily before Frieza fired another blast of Ki from his hand. Again, it was dodged. "Damnit, hold still!" He fired more rapid-fire beams of Ki from his finger at Goku, who smirked and with a swing of his hand deflected all his attacks. The beams of Ki hit the area around him and exploded, but Goku was unharmed.

"Please tell me that was just the warm-up, Frieza, for all your talk about how powerful you are, you're nothing compared to me," he said calmly before his head snapped back as Frieza fired another Death Beam, hitting his chin, but having no effect.

"Damn you! I am the invincible Lord Frieza!" Frieza floated higher into the air as he began to create a large energy sphere between his hands. "A worthless Saiyan like yourself can never surpass me!" he proclaimed, making Goku smirk as he held his hand out and began gathering energy. It formed into a humming, blue sphere.

"I'm sorry to say, Frieza, but your worst nightmare is finally becoming reality."

"Shut your mouth and burn in hell!" Frieza launched the energy sphere towards Goku, who smirked and pulled his arm back.

"You're the one who's going to hell you bastard!" he shouted before firing a one-armed Kamehameha at the energy sphere. The two attacks collided and began struggling against each other. Frieza grunted in effort as he held his hands out. He saw his own attack get pushed back towards him, and the attack slammed into his hands. Struggling to hold it back, he found himself getting pushed further and further back into the air. "This ends now!" Goku shouted, adding more power to the Kamehameha and it grew in size.

"Impossible…no, I won't let a filthy monkey be my downfall!" Frieza shouted as his own attack hit him, engulfing him in an explosion. Goku lowered his hand, waiting for the smoke to clear, and when it did, Frieza was alive, but heavily burned and exhausted from having to hold back both his and Goku's attacks. "Damn it. Damn it! I should have killed him and the others at the very beginning, but by toying with them, I allowed them to grow stronger, and now I may very well die here!" he mentally scolded himself in outrage.

Meanwhile, the others were now flying over the battlefield that was littered with the corpses of Recoome, Guldo, and Burter. "Oh man, I hope Goku's doing ok," Tien said softly.

"We're almost at your ship, right Tien?" Azumi asked, and he nodded.

"We are. Just a little bit further." Sure enough, a few minutes later they saw Tien and Goku's spaceship, and landed outside before Tien carried Daisuke's body into the ship with Gohan and Azumi behind him.

"We should contact the others on Earth and let them know we're going to be on the way back," Tien said. "Watch over your mother for a while, ok?" he asked the twins, who nodded and knelt beside Daisuke. They held both her hands when they noticed her chest slowly moving.

"Did you see that?" Gohan asked, and Azumi nodded. Both rested their heads on Daisuke's chest and heard a faint heartbeat, and their eyes widened in happiness. "She's alive!" Gohan shouted. "Tien, mom's alive!" Tien rushed over and held his hand on Daisuke's neck, and felt a very weak pulse.

"You're right. It's a miracle she survived that attack, I thought she was gone," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out one last Senzu bean. "This is my last one." He put it in Daisuke's mouth and helped her chew and swallow it, and she groaned, opening her eyes slowly.

"Go…ku?" she whispered, sitting up, and she was hugged by her children.

"Mom!" they cried happily.

"We thought we lost you," Gohan sobbed into her chest. "Please don't ever scare us like that again."

"Don't worry you two, Frieza got lucky. I won't give him the same chance…wait, where is Frieza… and your father?" Daisuke asked, looking around.

"Mom you should have seen it, Dad turned into a Super Saiyan. Once he saw you get hit by Frieza, he transformed and told us to take you back here to his ship so he could finish off Frieza," Azumi answered with a smile.

"He did?" she asked, standing up and looking outside the ship where she sensed a tremendous power. "Yeah, I feel it now. Where's Krillin and Bulma?"

"Krillin's gone to get Bulma and bring her back here before we wait for Dad to finish Frieza so we can go home." Gohan answered. Daisuke nodded and looked in the direction she could sense Goku and Frieza's energies. "You're not going to help Dad, are you? You nearly died last time you fought Frieza."

"No. As much as I want to go and help your father finish Frieza off, I'd probably get in the way. Let's just wait for Krillin to come back with Bulma, then we'll wait for your father." she replied. "Goku, you better be alright," she added mentally.

"It's time I finish you Frieza, for your crimes against all the innocent people of the Universe." Goku said, back at the battle, as his aura of golden Ki began swirling around him again. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" He cupped his hands before he noticed a crimson aura surrounded Frieza and he pressed his hands together.

"Sometimes the smartest man wins the battle, not the strongest. I will defeat you, and you cannot stop me!" he told Goku as he created a small red energy sphere between his hands before holding it in the air. It grew larger and began crackling with black electricity. "Say goodbye to this world. Die planet die!" He threw the sphere of energy not at Goku, but at Namek itself as Goku watched on stunned.

"NO!" he shouted, watching the attack hit the ground, and it kept going down to the core of the planet. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Goku gasped, covering his eyes. The flash of light could be seen across the entire planet.

"What's that light?" Azumi asked.

"He wouldn't…" Daisuke whispered, making her children and Tien look at her. "Frieza is trying to destroy the planet, Goku must too strong for him to handle if he's going to resort to that tactic."

"Then we'd better get the ship ready to leave, we may not have much time," Tien said, running to the controls. Krillin, meanwhile, was flying through the sky and saw the bright light far away as the winds began picking up.

"Oh man, what's Frieza up to now?" he thought before noticing Bulma on the ground below which was cracking and crumbling beneath her.

"Help! I don't want to die!" she screamed before she was grabbed by Krillin, who flew into the air before the ground gave way.

"I got ya, don't let go."

"You think I'll let go you idiot!?" she shouted, holding onto him for dear life.

"Yeah…you're Bulma alright," Krillin muttered before he turned serious. "Come on, we need to get back to the ship. The others are waiting for us." With that said, he blasted off back to the ship with Bulma holding on tight.

Goku looked down at the hole Frieza's attack had created and smirked. "You held back, looks like you weren't confident on if you could outrun the explosion."

"Perhaps, but once this planet explodes you'll have no more air to breath, and I will be the victor. For you see, I can survive in the vacuum of space. In five minutes time, the core of this planet will completely disintegrate."

"Five minutes? That's more than enough time to kill you and leave this planet." Goku said with a small smirk, only for Frieza to laugh.

"Simple minded fool, you don't know the true extent of my power. You never had a chance. Shall I show you this form, Super Saiyan? It'll allow you to experience a battle you've never had before in your life," he offered before an energy blast struck the left side of his torso tearing a hole clean through his shoulder, and he screamed in agonising pain.

"That won't happen today, Frieza. The life of my wife is far more important to me than my pride. I'm not going to waste time here," Goku said calmly. He flew towards Frieza and slammed his knee into his stomach, making him cough up blood. Goku slammed both fists into Frieza's back, sending him falling towards the hole which lead down to Namek's core. However, Goku flew beneath the tyrant and slammed his fist into Frieza's stomach again, causing him to yell in pain.

Frieza kicked him away, and began flying off before Goku caught up to him with ease and caught him by the throat. "What's the matter? You started this whole fight, Frieza. Don't you want to finish what we started?" he asked before kicking Frieza in the jaw, sending him through the air. He appeared in front of Frieza before kicking him in the jaw again, knocking him high up. He flew after Frieza, who held his hands out and sent a shockwave of Ki towards Goku, throwing him away. He crashed into the ground, leaving a deep trench behind.

Frieza panted heavily and waited to see where Goku was before the ground erupted as the Super Saiyan flew out, shirt torn to pieces, and he ripped off the remainder. "Hn, and here I thought you were all out of tricks. Don't bother trying to transform, Frieza I'll just blow you to pieces before you can do it." Goku reminded him.

"I won't need to transform when this planet explodes, this shall be the end of you!" Frieza shouted, firing more energy blasts at Goku who dodged them before slamming his elbow into the hole in Frieza's torso, making the tyrant cry out in pain. "That was a cheap shot."

"No such things in a battle, Frieza, you of all people should know this," Goku replied, headbutting him hard before grabbing his tail and spinning him around. He let Frieza go and flew after him before stomping into his back, sending him into a small island which exploded upon the impact.

"Goku, can you hear me? This is King Kai," a voice in his head suddenly called out.

"I'm a bit busy, King Kai, if I don't finish Frieza off now the entire planet will explode, taking me with it," Goku thought back, chasing after Frieza who had got to his feet and flew off, trying to find a place to power up.

"I know that Goku, but listen, Kami and I have been speaking. Mr Popo is collecting the Dragonballs on Earth as we talk. He has six of them and is tracking down the seventh, we plan to use Shenron to wish all those killed on Namek by Frieza and his forces back to life," King Kai explained.

"That's good news. Once that happens, you can use the Namekian Dragonballs to take everyone except Frieza to Earth, right?" Goku asked.

"Exactly. They only managed to use one wish before Guru died, so we have two more wishes left." King Kai answered.

"Good. Keep the third wish open for a while, in case I don't make it off Namek before it explodes." Goku said.

"You got it Goku, take down Frieza, save the universe, and avenge all those who have died. I'll let you get back to work," King Kai said before cutting the connection, and Goku smirked.

"Perfect timing," he thought as he caught up to Frieza and fired a barrage of Ki blasts at him. He flew around before one struck him in the back, sending him crashing into a large landmass, and Goku landed in front of him. "Stop trying to run Frieza, just face it, you've lost."

"Damn you…I should have made sure I had killed you all." Frieza snarled clenching his fists as they crackled with purple energy.

"That was your mistake, you thought yourself so powerful that no one could touch you. That choice has brought judgement day upon you, Frieza," Goku said. Abruptly both he and Frieza noticed Porunga suddenly reappear nearby.

"What is that!?" Frieza asked in surprise while Goku smiled.

"So, they finally used the Dragonballs. Ok then," he said as across the planet the killed Namekians all began coming back to life, including those killed by Vegeta. The Saiyan prince himself pulled himself out of the grave he was buried in, and panted.

"What trick is this?" he thought before seeing Porunga, and he flew towards the dragon.

Dende blinked and looked around before he saw the mighty dragon near him. "Dende, this is King Kai, hurry and wish for everyone on Namek except Goku and Frieza to be transported to Earth!" The young Namekian nodded.

"Right." He flew towards the dragon, while Frieza took off towards the massive figure, hoping to gain his desire for immortality with Goku right behind him.

[Great Porunga! Please send everyone on Namek, but Goku and Frieza, to Earth!] Dende pleaded as both Frieza and Goku arrived just after he spoke, and they looked in anticipation.

"Very well, understood. I shall leave these two here, and move everyone else to Earth," the dragon said as Goku smiled and Frieza gasped in shock, before looking down at the smiling Dende.

"You rotten brat!" he roared, and fired a red beam at the little Namekian, who vanished in a flash of light as the attack hit the ground.

"Frieza!" a voice called, and the two fighters turned to see the revived Vegeta flying towards them.

"Vegeta!" Goku greeted as the revived Saiyan Prince looked at his rival with a shocked smile.

"Kakarot, you've become a Super Saiyan after all!" Vegeta said, his eyes filled with shock and pride while Goku just nodded.

"E-even you! Why?!" Frieza demanded. "Why are you alive!?"

At this Vegeta turned toward the conqueror and readied a Ki blast. "Take this!" he shouted, and was about to fire, but was teleported away, followed by the revived Namekians, Bulma, Gohan, Azumi, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and the nearly dead Daisuke.

"Farewell!" Porunga roared as he flew into the sky, and the seven Namekian Dragonballs followed, vanishing in a flash of light.

"W-wait!" Frieza called, but the orbs were gone. He turned to Goku and snarled in fury, his last chance of becoming immortal and ruling the universe for eternity was gone, and now he couldn't take his anger out on Dende or anyone else except for Goku. "I am the one who decides who lives and who dies in this universe, Saiyan, and I won't let some filthy monkey tell me otherwise!" Frieza shouted, firing rapid energy blasts at Goku who began swatting them away like they were nothing.

Goku raised a hand. "It's time to end this. Ka-me-ha-me," be began, charging up a one handed Kamehameha.

"No!" Frieza screamed, and he desperately flew at Goku, trying to stop him before the attack was released.

"Haaaaaaa!" Goku finished, and the blue wave overtook Frieza. Within moments, Freiza's body was torn apart, leaving only the head and upper part of the torso. The remains of the tyrant crashed onto the planet below.

"Finally, over…thank goodness," he thought flying off without a second glance. "I only have two minutes to find a way off this planet. Let's just hope something on Namek can still fly in space." Goku found one of the Ginyu Force's space pods, and he climbed inside. He pressed a few buttons and the pod flew off just before the ground opened under it, and Goku sighed heavily as the pod left Namek. He then shut his eyes, exhausted from the battle, and behind him the planet Namek finally exploded, hopefully taking Frieza with it.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Namekians, Z-Fighters, and Vegeta had arrived outside Capsule Corp with Porunga looming above them. "I have one more wish to grant. Announce it now," he said. Dende looked at the great dragon before Daisuke called him over. She kneeled and whispered the wish into his ear and he nodded.

[Great Porunga, we wish to revive the ones known as Chiaotzu and Yamcha, right here!] Dende said.

"So be it," Porunga said and his eyes glowed. Both Chiaotzu and Yamcha appeared in front of everyone.

"Yamcha! I missed you! You're really back!" Puar cried, flying into Yamcha's arms and the man smiled.

"Whoa, easy."

"Yamcha." Yamcha turned to see Bulma smiling, and gave a smirk-like smile of his own.

"Hey, wow. You're looking better than ever, Bulma. I missed you a lot," he said, and Bulma nodded. Meanwhile, Chiaotzu looked around before he saw Tien standing before him with a smile.

"Am I...?" Chiaotzu asked, and Tien nodded as tears started forming in his eyes. He jumped into the taller man's arms. "Oh, Tien! I'm so glad to be home and back to you!" Everyone cheered at the reunion of two friends.

"The wishes have been granted. I must go now." Porunga said, vanishing in a flash of light, and the Dragonballs turned once again to stone and dropped to the ground with a thud.

"But what about Goku, did he make it off Namek?" Krillin asked.

"The last I saw before was taken here, he was fighting Frieza. Perhaps he won or perhaps the planet blew up, taking them both with it. Either way it's no skin off my back." Vegeta said coldly, making everyone glare at him.

"I'd watch what you say, Vegeta." Daisuke told him.

"Or what?" Vegeta asked, before Daisuke appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, making him cough up spit.

"Or I'll make you wish you stayed dead," she promised before walking back to her friends and children. "King Kai, if you can hear me, tell us if Goku survived!" she shouted into the sky.

"Ow, not so loud," she and the others heard King Kai shout, and most rolled their eyes. "But as a matter of fact, yes, Goku is alive, but by the skin of his teeth. He escaped Namek seconds before it exploded. Unfortunately, it looks like the space pod he jumped into is on a predetermined course, he won't be able to change it until it arrives," he informed them.

"Probably one of the Ginyu Force pods, they must have diverted to Namek before they could go to the planet planned," Vegeta said.

"Can you ask Goku if he'll come home?" Daisuke asked King Kai.

"Even better, I'll link you two right now." There was some muttering heard, making everyone share a confused look. "Ok, try it now."

"Goku, speak to me." Daisuke said.

"Dai…I thought you were dead…" she heard Goku's voice in her head, and she could tell he was shocked and relieved.

"No, I'm alive, Frieza probably missed most of my vital areas, so that is probably why," she replied with a smile. "So, King Kai told us how you're in one of the Ginyu Force's space pods, when you find a way to turn that pod around, will you come home?"

"Eventually…" Goku answered.

"Eventually…what the hell do you mean by that?" Daisuke shouted.

"It's not like I want to come home Daisuke. But if I come home now, I'll be a danger to you and everyone else. My new power was almost too much for even me to handle. I need to learn to control it, once that is done I'll come home." Goku explained, and Daisuke sighed and held her head in her hands.

"Alright. You'd better come home the second you do that. If you don't you're sleeping on the couch for a month, and you're only getting vegetables for meals!" Daisuke shouted, and even though she couldn't see her husband's face she could tell her paled.

"No, come on, anything but vegetables!" he whined.

"Do you want to make it you only get one plate per meal as well?" Daisuke asked.

"No," Goku answered childishly.

"Good. Then promise to come home the second you learn to control your power," Daisuke told him.

"I promise. I'll see you guys soon, tell the kids I love them," Goku replied.

"They know Goku, and we love you too," Daisuke said as King Kai ended the communication.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep my eye on him and keep you posted," King Kai told her and Daisuke nodded and picked up her kids.

"Come on you two, it's been a long time since we've been home. You need a bath, and some food." she said and her kids smiled. "I'll see you guys around," she told the others who nodded, and Daisuke flew off holding onto Gohan and Azumi who fell asleep in her arms. "Come home soon Goku, please."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	53. A Message from the Future

A Message from the Future

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"Goku!" Daisuke shouted, sitting up in her bed panting with sweat dripping down her face. She looked beside her to see the bed empty, and she sighed. "It was just a horrible nightmare. I know better than to believe that Goku was killed by Frieza when he wouldn't let that tyrant reach his full power. He may love a good battle, but even he's not stupid to let his pride control his actions." She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom where she splashed some water on her face and looked in the small mirror. "Even though it's only been two years since Namek, it feels like twenty at times. Oh Goku, please come home soon…I miss you, the kids miss you, everyone else misses you. Even Vegeta, though I think he's too proud to admit you being gone is affecting him."

"Mom, you ok?" She turned around to see Azumi and Gohan walk into her bedroom. "We heard you shout," Azumi added.

"I'm fine you two. Just a nightmare," Daisuke replied with a smile, walking over and pulling her children into a hug.

"Was it about Dad fighting Frieza on Namek?" Gohan asked, and Daisuke nodded slightly.

"I know he defeated Frieza, but sometimes it just happens and it feels so real."

"Are you angry at him for not wanting to come home after he escaped Namek?" Azumi asked.

"At first, I was. But then I thought about it and realised that if he had enough power so that he could defeat Frieza, him being on Earth without learning to control it could be a bad thing. But I have a feeling he'll be back soon," Daisuke answered with a reassuring smile, making the twins nod. "Now, the sun is rising, so how about we have some breakfast and train for a while before going to see the others." Her kids nodded and ran out of the bedroom, and Daisuke smiled before she grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

After the battle on Namek, she decided to change her outfit since her old clothes had been ruined beyond repair. She now wore a dark red uwagi top that was held closed by a deep royal blue obi, white leggings that that went above her knee, a pair of black short shorts, and her red bandana was now around her forehead. Under her uwagi she wore a black short sleeved turtleneck, with black tipped gold boots.

She walked into the dining room to find two bowls were already empty, and she sighed before walking outside to find Gohan and Azumi both wearing the armour they wore on Namek, sparring with each other and not holding anything back, though Azumi wasn't transformed. "Seems they want to become stronger so they won't be in as much trouble as they were on Namek. Can't say I blame them, but I do worry they might burn themselves out," she thought, watching as Gohan fired a Kamehameha while Azumi fired her Buster Cannon, and the two attacks collided, throwing both back from the force. "Alright you two, what have I said about fighting by yourselves?"

"To not to," Azumi answered.

"You said it only cements our flaws when nobody is there to correct them," Gohan added, and Daisuke nodded.

"That's right. I know you both want to get stronger but you should take it easy, you've both gotten stronger than even I could have imagined in just two short years." Her kids smiled. "Your father would be proud. Now come on, how about both of you against me. I believe the score is seven to two," she suggested with a small smirk. Gohan and Azumi nodded and shared a look before both blurred from sight and charged Daisuke, who blocked their punches with her forearm. She pushed them back and they flipped before Azumi lunged at her with rapid kicks and punches. She avoided them before grabbing her daughter's ankle and tossing her into the air.

"Take this!" she turned as Gohan fired an energy wave from his hands.

"Don't alert your enemy when you attack, use every advantage you've got," Daisuke told him, jumping into the air to avoid the attack.

"Hadoken Barrage!" Azumi shouted from the air, even higher than Daisuke, firing dozens of Hadokens down at her mother who looked up and smiled before vanishing from sight. The barrage of energy blasts hit the ground below. "Where did she go?" Azumi looked around trying to sense her mother's Ki before she gasped and turned. She blocked a punch as Daisuke appeared behind her.

"Good. Your ability to sense Ki has improved, it'll save your life in the future. Some opponents we may face won't know how to sense you. That gives you the advantage." She caught a kick as Gohan flew up towards her. "Also, try not to make yourselves obvious when fighting someone who can sense Ki. Keep it suppressed just before unleashing your attack."

"What happens if we fight someone whose Ki we can't sense?" Azumi asked, floating away from her mother as Gohan broke out of her grip.

"That's is a good question. I've never faced someone like that, but it isn't out of the question," Daisuke answered, worrying her kids. "Enough worrying about things that may not happen for now, though. This fight is still going."

"Right." Her children's Ki auras surrounded them as they roared and charged Daisuke, both attacking her together.

"I wonder how the others are doing. I know Tien and Krillin are still training hard. The events on Namek showed us all that there are people far stronger then we could have imagined in the universe. We got lucky against Frieza, but none of us can get complacent in thinking we're safe. At least Piccolo and Vegeta know that so they aren't trying to destroy the world for now. And I think Vegeta's still out in space looking for Goku, but from what I heard from Bulma he's going to run out of fuel soon," Daisuke thought before Gohan landed a punch, sending her flipping back and her children smiled. "I let my guard down against them, now that was a rookie mistake."

"We got you mom. The score is now seven to three." Azumi said holding up her fingers in a V for victory sign. Before the training could continue all three felt something, something sinister.

"No way…" Gohan whispered, trembling in fear. "This can't be…it feels just like…"

"Frieza," Daisuke growled, clenching her fist. "Don't tell me he survived an entire planet exploding."

"How did he find us?" Gohan asked.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to stop him, or at least hold him off and hope Goku isn't too far away," Daisuke answered, flying off. Her kids followed her to where they sensed the malevolent energy. "There's another one with him. Could this be one of his allies?" she questioned herself.

Meanwhile, approaching the planet was one of Frieza's spaceships, and inside were several soldiers along with Frieza whose body had been rebuilt with various cybernetic augmentations, replacing the parts that Goku had blown away during his final battle with Frieza. "I certainly enjoy these last few quiet moments before a planet is laid to waste," his father said, who sat in a chair beside him. He was much taller than Frieza and looked similar to his second form transformation. "We could blow the planet up from here."

"No, Father. I want to savour my revenge. I underestimated them the last time I fought them, but this time they shall know the terror that is Frieza!" the cyborg roared, with red electricity arching from his mechanical body parts.

"Careful son, we mustn't let our tempers get the best of us. I am quite curious to meet this Saiyan, I've heard so much about him," his father said with a smirk, watching as Frieza grit his teeth.

"We're in final approach to the planet, your excellency," a soldier said humbly.

"Very good," he replied as the ship approached Earth and began to land. It soon touched down on the planet's surface.

"They've landed. Come on, we're almost there," Daisuke said.

"Shouldn't we land and continue on foot?" Azumi asked her. "It could give us an advantage."

"True, but if we do it, Frieza might blow up the planet before we have a chance to stop him. I know it's risky, but if things get messy let me handle it," she answered with a serious expression, and the twins nodded.

"I can sense Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, and the others nearby. They probably sensed Frieza, too," Gohan spoke up.

"Good, we're gonna need all the help we can get." A few minutes later, the trio saw Frieza's ship and began descending towards it. They landed, when they saw two people had somehow arrived before them. "Who are you two?" she asked, making both turn and look at the trio. She could have sworn she saw happiness in their eyes.

One was a girl around twelve or thirteen years old, and she had short black hair and eyes. She was dressed in an indigo sleeveless uwagi with a white long sleeve turtle neck, an indigo belt, dark purple pants, and indigo boots. There was a scar on her cheek, and on the back of her uwagi was the kanji for hope. There was an orange bandanna on her head that had seen better days, judging by the number of tears it had.

The second was a male who was about three years older than the girl, and he had lilac hair, azure eyes, and was wearing a black tank top with a purple Capsule Corporation jacket, a pair of black pants with an indigo belt, a broad sword was across his back in a reddish orange sheath, and white boots.

"We're here to help," the male answered. "You should get out of here, things are about to get dangerous," he said to the girl.

"Not happening. I came with you for a reason, I'm not going to stand back every time something happens," she said defiantly, and the boy sighed.

"Fine. But don't go off on your own."

"You two should be the ones standing back, you have no idea who you're dealing with," Daisuke told them as Frieza, King Cold, and a contingent of soldiers emerged from the ship.

"Actually, we do," the mysterious male replied, causing Daisuke to narrow her eyes.

"How could he possibly know who Frieza is? The only ones who do are myself, Tien, Krillin, Gohan, Azumi, Vegeta, and Goku." However, she would have to get answers from the boy later as Frieza chuckled, causing the group to glare at him.

"Oh my, a little welcoming committee. I didn't expect Earthlings to have such manners." He saw Daisuke and his eyes widened briefly before scowling. "How are you still alive, I'm sure that I killed you."

"You must be getting sloppy then; next time, you should make sure your opponent is dead. You'll never know when they'll come back to destroy you," Daisuke said with a small smirk. "What do you say we skip the fooling around since we know one another so well?" Frieza smirked back.

"A wonderful idea," he said, stepping forwards.

"Gohan, Azumi, you two handle the soldiers," Daisuke told her kids who nodded.

"Pan, you help them out," the boy said, and his companion nodded. "I'll handle the other one."

"Are you sure you can handle him? His Ki is immense, I thought nobody could surpass Frieza's power," Daisuke said, and the boy nodded.

"I can handle him. After all, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." To Daisuke and her children's shock, he roared loudly, and the ground beneath him began to crack. His hair waved in the air before it turned gold and stood up straight, and his eyes turned green with a gold flamelike aura of Ki around him.

"No way. I thought Goku was the only Super Saiyan," Daisuke thought. Her kids also were similarly confused.

"So, is this the so called Super Saiyan you were defeated by, son?" King Cold asked Frieza, who was looking at the strange person and saw the same cold look in his eyes that he saw in Goku's on Namek.

"No…but those eyes…this shouldn't be happening. I'll kill you!" Frieza shouted, charging towards the Super Saiyan only for Daisuke to intercept him and block his attack with her forearm.

"You're fight is with me, Frieza. It's time I pay you back for almost killing me," she growled, jumping back before roaring as she went into her MachGaogamon transformation.

"So be it. Killing you will be a great pleasure," Frieza said before firing a barrage of red Ki blasts at Daisuke, who began swatting them away, and they exploded around her. She dodged rapid beams of Ki fired from Frieza's fingers, and two grazed her arm and shoulder, causing her to grit her teeth.

"Seems those robot parts have enhanced his strength. Terrific, just what he needed, even more power. At least my training over the last two years helps," she thought. She took to the air, and Frieza chased after her, hitting her with punches and kicks which she mostly guarded against, but he swung his robotic tail, sending her plummeting to the ground. She flipped and flew back into the air, charging Frieza. "Winning Knuckle!" she shouted, driving a glowing fist into Frieza's jaw, sending him soaring through the air, and he crashed into a mountain. The mountain exploded, and Frieza stood amidst the rubble, glaring at Daisuke.

"Damn you! First you stand against me on Namek and survive, and now you defy me again!?" he shouted.

"Of course, I do. I won't stand by and watch as you kill countless innocent people for your own sick pleasure. I could have killed you on Namek, Frieza, but I got cocky I let you transform and that nearly resulted in everyone I know and care for dying. I won't let that happen again!" Daisuke shouted, shooting towards Frieza, and the two continued their battle, creating sonic booms whenever their fists clashed.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Azumi who had transformed, and the girl known as Pan charged the soldiers that served King Cold and Frieza. "Hadoken!" Azumi shouted, firing two Ki spheres at a soldier, one blowing his head off, and the other obliterated the rest of his body.

Gohan kicked two soldiers in the heads, knocking them back, and two more began firing their wrist mounted cannons at him. He smirked and began swatting the energy blasts away with a single hand, and the energy blasts hit a mountain behind him. "Was that all you had? Come on, you'd think soldiers that worked for Frieza would be tougher than this."

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you." Pan told him as she kicked one soldier in the chest before finishing him off with an energy wave, reducing the soldier to a pile of ash.

"You should listen to the girl. you brat!" one soldier shouted as he and the others fighting Gohan began firing energy blasts from their hands at him. He began flipping and jumping out of the way. He swung his hand at one energy blast, sending it flying right back at the soldiers who jumped out of the way, only for Azumi to rush in, and two flashes of light later, the soldiers dropped to the ground in several pieces and Azumi landed.

"Nice work, Sis," Gohan said, jogging over and hugging Azumi who laughed and returned the gesture, while Pan watched the scene with an unnoticed, somewhat sad smile.

"We can't rest now. We should go and help your mother," she said, drawing their attention before they looked up to see Frieza and Daisuke still battling.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, we'd get in the way, even if we've gotten stronger in the past two years, our mother is stronger still," Gohan explained, and Pan looked at them and then at Daisuke.

"But will it be enough?" she mentally questioned herself.

Daisuke blocked a punch from Frieza and fired an energy blast point-blank at his stomach, sending him flying to the ground before she landed. "Damn you…!" Frieza snarled, firing a purple energy wave at Daisuke who crossed her arms and blocked the attack. Once the smoke cleared, she was still standing with only a few burns and smirked.

"It seems you've lost your edge, has being turned into a cyborg been a benefit or a hindrance?" she asked, seeing Frieza's frustration and irritation.

"I've had enough of these games. It's time I destroyed you and this miserable planet," he shouted, flying into the air, and he held his finger up and began creating a giant ball of energy in his hand. It almost resembled a sun when fully charged. "Say goodbye." He sent the energy ball towards Daisuke, who stood her ground, cupped her hands and began charging one final attack.

"Kamehadoken!" she shouted, once the gold sphere of Ki between her hands was fully formed, and she fired it towards the incoming attack. Frieza smirked, but it faltered and turned into fear when he saw Daisuke's energy wave push back his attack, and suddenly punch through it. He held his hands up and began firing another energy wave down at Daisuke's Kamehadoken, hoping to stop it, but it was too late and he screamed.

"Damn you!" were his final words as the energy wave consumed Frieza, finally ending the life of the galaxy's most feared tyrant.

"And don't come back." Daisuke said calmly before walking over to her children who hugged her.

"You did it mom. You were so awesome." Azumi praised, and Gohan nodded.

"Thanks. Good thing I took my training these last two years seriously, otherwise I might have been in trouble." She then looked at Pan and nodded. "And you weren't bad either. Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"Oh um….my father and aunt. They taught me everything they knew," she answered softly before an explosion rocked the area, making her gasp. "Trunks!" she shouted as her companion skid back and smirked.

"I'm alright. He's a bit tougher than I thought." He turned back to King Cold whose body was covered in bruises. "But he won't be around for much longer."

"So confident in your powers. I was just fooling around boy!" King Cold shouted, firing a powerful energy wave towards Trunks who vanished from sight just before the attack struck. The smoke cleared to reveal he was gone causing King Cold to chuckle. "I didn't expect it to be that easy once I took things seriously."

"Hey up here!" he gasped, and looked to see Trunks on a mountain. He waved his arms around several times before holding both hands out, thumbs and index fingers together, and he fired an orange flamelike energy blast down at King Cold who jumped into the air to avoid it. "Now it's over!" Trunks shouted, jumping into the air drawing his sword. He stabbed King Cold in the stomach, causing the father of Frieza to cough up blood before falling to the ground.

"You…how…this can't be…I'm King Cold…the strongest being in the Universe…" he stuttered, looking at his blood-stained hand. Trunks landed on the ground and glared at him with no sympathy.

"Not anymore." And with that, he fired an energy blast at King Cold, obliterating him, before he looked at the spaceship and he fired another energy blast, destroying it too. He sheathed his sword and powered down, returning to his normal appearance, and sighed. "It's over." He saw Pan run over. "You did good. I guess I was right to bring you along." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Thanks. So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"How about you answer some questions?" Both turned to see Daisuke, Gohan, and Azumi walking over. "Thanks for the help, but how did you know who Frieza was, and how are you able to become a Super Saiyan? Only my husband can do that last I checked."

"It's complicated. And I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you," Trunks replied with regret, confusing Daisuke and her kids.

"What do you mean by that?" Azumi asked.

"It's complicated. I know where Goku's going to land, follow us if you want." He spoke up a few moments later before looking off to the side. "And you guys can come too." Daisuke turned to see who he was talking to and saw Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Bulma, Puar, and Vegeta, who was wearing a pink shirt and yellow pants.

"Nice shirt, Vegeta!" she complimented while snickering, causing the prince to grumble.

"You shut up before I destroy you!" he threatened.

"You're welcome to try. But in case you just got here, I finished off Frieza and this guy here killed his father." Daisuke explained, pointing to Trunks and shocking her friends, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

"Are you sure it wasn't Kakarot?" Vegeta asked her.

"Nope. But somehow, they know where he's going to land, and they're being tight-lipped about how they know."

"We'll explain when Goku gets here, promise," Pan told her before flying off with Trunks. After a quick glance at the others, Daisuke nodded and flew off after them with her children behind her.

"I highly doubt that kid is a Super Saiyan. Kakarot and I are the only two left. Of that, I am certain." Vegeta thought, flying off with the others behind him, Yamcha having to carry Bulma.

"What's this kid's game, how does he know about Goku?" Piccolo thought, glaring at Trunks. "I'll have to keep an eye on him."

Trunks looked back at the group following him and Pan before glancing at a small watch on his wrist. "Alright, my tracker still works with the original satellite, you rule gramps." He flew to the ground. "This is it." Pan nodded, and once they landed, the others followed and looked at the duo cautiously. Trunks reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small case and opened it, and took out one of three capsules that were inside. He tossed it to the ground and a small refrigerator appeared in front of him.

"He's up to something," Yamcha said.

"Don't be so paranoid. It's just a refrigerator capsule." Bulma told him with a smile. "And I don't see anything wrong with having a drink, if he's offering them."

"I am. Whose thirsty?" Trunks asked, opening the door, and he grabbed a can of soda. The others shared a confused look, not knowing what to do, Gohan and Azumi smiled and walked over to him.

"What a great selection, he even has root beer." Azumi said, grabbing one can along with Gohan. Daisuke walked over next and grabbed a can, and tossed it to Bulma who caught it and smiled. A moment later Daisuke tossed some more cans to Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin.

"So, how do you know Goku?" Daisuke asked, opening her own can of soda. "From the way you talk about him, you act like you've met him. But I've never seen you before, and he probably would have told me had he met you."

"Well…we haven't actually met your father," Trunks answered.

"Then how do you know he's going to be arriving here in a few hours?" Krillin questioned.

"We can't say." Pan replied.

"You're up to something, is that why you can't tell us how you know Kakarot? Are you planning to kill him and all of us once he arrives?" Vegeta snarled.

"Calm down, Vegeta. If this was a trap to kill us all he wouldn't go to all this trouble of helping us fight Frieza and his father, he would have just let them destroy the planet." Daisuke told him calmly. "But that still doesn't explain how he is a Super Saiyan."

"That's because he's not. Kakarot and I are the only two pure-blooded Saiyan's left alive, counting your children who are half-Saiyan, that makes four of us. There is no way this boy has Saiyan blood," Vegeta snapped.

"He's not going to tell us anything, that much is certain. Let's just wait here and see if he's telling the truth about Goku," Tien calmly interjected, and most of the others nodded and began to wait for Goku's return.

During that time everyone was on edge, giving Trunks and Pan suspicious looks, which they noticed and avoided everyone's gaze. For some reason, Trunks couldn't stop looking at Vegeta with a somewhat sad smile while Pan looked at Daisuke, Gohan, and Azumi as well from time to time.

"Why do they keep staring at us?" Azumi whispered to Daisuke, noticing Pan look at them again.

"Who knows. But don't they both seem familiar?" Gohan asked his mother and sister.

"That's true. Pan especially…but I can't put my finger on it," Daisuke muttered, narrowing her eyes. "It's almost weird…she looks just like Azumi if she didn't have my eyes or blue hair. Who knows, maybe I'm just over thinking things," she thought before hearing the watch on Trunks' wrist beep, and he stood up.

"He's here." he said making everyone stand up as they heard a noise from above, looking up they spotted a space pod hurtling towards the Earth not far from where they were.

"It's Dad. Come on!" Gohan cheered, flying off towards where the pod was about to land with Azumi and Daisuke following him. The others soon joined. Goku's family were the first to arrive, and they stood at the edge of the crater the space pod had made and watched as the door opened. Goku emerged, wearing new clothes that looked nothing like his Gi.

"Huh…hey guys," he greeted before being tackled into a hug by Azumi and Gohan.

"What took you so long Dad?" Gohan asked him, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"We've been so worried about you, we thought you would never come back," Azumi said, and Goku smiled at them.

"Sorry I took so long you guys, I really wish I could have returned sooner, but my pod needed to be repaired and that took longer than I thought it would," he apologised before he saw Daisuke and he smiled. "Hey, miss me?" Daisuke rolled her eyes and walked over and kissed her husband on the lips. He grinned before she grabbed him by the ear and he yelped. "Ow…let go…let go…"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Goku. You promised you would return as soon as possible, not take two years! What were you doing?" she asked him with a frown. Everyone else wasn't quite sure what to think of someone as powerful as Goku being held by his ear, though Vegeta found amusement in it. He wasn't going to tell anyone though.

"I'm sorry. I really am, I landed on some strange planet and I was out of it for a few weeks because of how much energy I used fighting Frieza. But once I was recovered, I planned on controlling my powers so I could come home as soon as possible, but then, well…they kind of taught me a cool technique I thought could come in handy," he answered sheepishly.

"What technique?" Daisuke asked him sceptically, and he smiled.

"Azumi, could you go stand way over there please?" he asked his daughter, who blinked but nodded, and she flew off until she stopped far from the group. "Okay. Here we go," he said, placing his index and middle fingers to his forehead. After a few seconds, he vanished and appeared behind Azumi, picking her up and putting her on his shoulders, surprising everyone.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" she asked him as they walked back over to the group.

"The people on planet Yardrat taught me it. It's called the Instant Transmission, with it I can move around instantly."

"You've so got to teach us that," Azumi said.

"Maybe when you and Gohan are older," Goku replied. "Now, how did you guys know when I was arriving?"

"Those two. Somehow, they know everything about you, but they're being really secretive about it," Daisuke answered, pointing to Trunks and Pan.

"Is that so?" Goku asked, looking at the duo with narrowed eyes. "Anything else I should know?"

"The boy's a Super Saiyan, even though Vegeta doesn't want to admit it. But we saw him transform, so that must mean more Saiyans survived then we thought," Daisuke answered causing Goku to look at Trunks cautiously.

"That shouldn't be possible."

"For once we agree on something, Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled glaring at Trunks and Pan. "We want answers, and we want them now," he demanded, and everyone nodded causing Trunks to sigh.

"I'll only talk with Goku about this, I'm sorry, only he can know," Trunks said, walking off, and he waited for Goku to follow before Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming as well. If he wants to talk to you, then he's going to do it while I'm around. I just got you back, I won't give him a chance to attack you if he's planning this," she told him. Goku nodded, and both followed Trunks. The young man clearly wanted to stop Daisuke, but sighed and kept walking, knowing it most likely wouldn't end in his favour if he protested aloud.

Once the three were out of hearing range from everyone but Piccolo, Goku stopped them and looked at Trunks. "You have five minutes to explain what is going on and why you're here," he told him. Normally he wouldn't be this serious, but if this stranger was a threat, he wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Alright. But first I need to know something, can you turn into a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked Goku.

"I can. At first, I couldn't control it but, after some intense training I'm able to transform at will. Shall I show you?" Once Trunks nodded, Goku smirked, and in a flash of gold Ki he was once again a Super Saiyan, shocking those who hadn't seen the transformation before. "So, what's next?"

"Now, we'll both be Super Saiyans." Trunks answered, transforming into a Super Saiyan again. Vegeta growled, clenching his fists. Yet another Super Saiyan appeared while he, the prince of all Saiyans, was not. Trunks drew his sword and charged Goku who didn't move, and Trunks stopped the sword mere centimetres from Goku's forehead. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"There wasn't any intent to hurt in that blow; I knew you wouldn't harm me. How about you try again?" Goku offered, holding up one finger which he charged with his Ki. Trunks nodded and began attacking Goku with the sword, only for Goku to block each strike with his finger alone. Daisuke was in awe of her husband's power. She had gotten much stronger over the last two years, as her defeat of Frieza showed, but Goku was stronger still.

Trunks stopped his attacks and nodded before tossing his sword into the air. He turned back to normal and his sword fell into its sheath without hitting Trunks. "Everything I've heard is true. Looks like I can trust you. I'm sorry for the secrecy, but I need you to promise you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you." Trunks said.

"No can do. Either you tell me and Daisuke, or not at all, your choice," Goku said, powering down to normal, and Trunks sighed.

"It's no use being secretive, either, Piccolo's probably listening in anyway. So, go ahead and tell us." Daisuke told him.

"Very well. My name is Trunks, and this may sound farfetched, but I'm from twenty years in the future," Trunks said, causing Goku and Daisuke to share a stunned look. "And Vegeta is right, only himself, you, Gohan, and Azumi have Saiyan blood, and I got mine from him. He's my father."

"What!?" Daisuke and Goku shouted.

"Yes. And as for Pan…well, her story is a bit more complicated than that. But I didn't come here to tell you just that, three years from now on May 12th at 10 A.M, a destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles south-west of South City. They have dreadful power even by our standards, they're monsters, that's the best way I know to describe them. Once this pair surfaces, everything you know on this planet will be gone for good," Trunks explained.

"Are they aliens?" Goku asked.

"No. They're androids created right here on Earth. They're creator is Dr Gero, the creator of the Red Ribbon Army," Trunk answered causing Daisuke's blood to run cold.

"Him…you're certain?" she asked Trunks, who nodded and she growled. "After all this time that bastard is still alive."

"I know what he did to you, and if I knew where his lab was I'd be paying him a visit instead of you. You both have no idea the technology he's using to create those monsters. They're unlike anything you've ever faced before."

"What's Gero's plan?" Goku asked.

"Nobody knows. The second those two began to think for themselves they rebelled and nothing has been spared since. Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare, always running and hiding and looking for a way out. Hunting me down is their favourite thing to do; it's two against one so there's not much I can do except run," Trunks answered.

"Why aren't the others helping you, surely we're all still around." Daisuke said.

"You're not…you're all dead…" Trunks informed them softly. "When the Androids first arrived, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin lost their lives fighting them. Only Azumi, Gohan and Daisuke escaped with their lives. But five years after that, Daisuke lost her life when she went off to fight them alone. She did the best she could but they used their two on one advantage to finish her off, and eight years after that Azumi and Gohan are both killed by them. That was four years ago in my time, and as you know Piccolo is gone so I can't use the Dragonballs to bring the others back to life. Building the time machine was all I could do, but it cost us so many lives. Those damn Androids are far too strong!" he shouted, letting all his feelings pour out of him.

"What happens to me? Do I die fighting them?" Goku asked Trunks who shook his head.

"No. Not too long from now you're going to catch a virus that attacks the heart. In this time there is no cure, you'll begin hearing about it soon enough. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"Brought down by a stupid virus, that's rotten luck. And to think I wouldn't even get to fight and make a difference against those Androids," Goku growled, punching his palm.

"You still want to fight them even after all I've told you?" Trunks asked, surprised.

"Of course. All challenges are tough at first, but we're not about to let two Androids destroy our world," Daisuke told him with a nod, causing Trunks to smile.

"Mother and Gohan were right about you both, I can trust you," he said before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial of purple medicine, handing it to Goku. "This is the antidote for the virus, take this once you begin getting sick and you'll be fine." Goku nodded with a smile.

"What are the symptoms?" Daisuke asked Trunks.

"Well from what my mother told me when she was tending to the Goku of my time, he was heavily fatigued and exhausted such that even flying for a few minutes tired him. If anything like that begins happening, take the medicine before anything worse happens," he answered, and Goku nodded.

"Wait, your mother tended to me. Will I meet her or do I already know her?" he asked, causing Trunks' cheeks to go pink.

"You know her. She's standing right there?" he said, pointing behind Daisuke and Goku at Bulma. Both fell over and began laughing hysterically, concerning the others.

"Bulma's your mother?" Daisuke asked in between laughs before she and Goku calmed down. "Man, Vegeta and Bulma, who would have thought."

"They don't stay together long. It's more of a passion kind of thing," Trunks muttered, blushing even brighter. "You know how stubborn they are."

"That's true. I'm shocked they can stand each other for as long as they do sometimes. I feel bad for Yamcha, but he probably finds someone else." Goku said.

"I never knew my father, so just getting to meet him is great. He's a cranky guy, but he's a good man," Trunks said with a smile as he glanced over at Vegeta. "And I know this sounds weird, but please don't tell them. They'll wind up together on their own, and if they get wind of this I might never be born."

"Don't worry. Wait, what about Pan, who are her parents?" Daisuke asked as Trunks sheepishly scratched his nose.

"I can't say that. But I'll just say you're her grandparents," he muttered, making Daisuke and Goku blink in stunned silence. "Anyways, Pan and I should be getting back to our timeline, we need to let Bulma know everything went ok." Trunks nodded over to Pan who flew over towards them.

"So, you told them everything?" she asked once she landed, and Trunks nodded. "Did you ask them if I could stay here to train, and get stronger so I could help them?"

"Pan, we've been over this. If you stay here, it might mess up the timeline, and you might let slip who my parents or your parents are," Trunks told her, and she frowned.

"Trunks, that's not fair. I trained under Gohan and Azumi ever since I could walk, and once they were gone I trained with you. But still it's not enough, I need to get stronger to protect our future…to protect all of those who are still left," she said, clenching her fists.

Trunks sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to think of what to say. "Pan, listen to me," Daisuke said, kneeling to look her in the eyes. "I know you want to help fight the androids, but it wouldn't be right if you stayed in our time; you're not born yet, and you won't be for many years. What happens if something happens to you here? Your mother or father would be devastated."

"I don't have anyone left besides Trunks. My mother died in the latest attack by those Androids. I tried to fight them but I just couldn't do it…I hate being so weak that I can't protect anyone."

"I know the feeling. When Dr Gero experimented on me, I felt so weak when I found out he took the life of my best friend. I thought my life would be a hollow and short lived one, that was, until I met your Grandfather. Things turned out alright after that," Daisuke said with a smile, and Goku smiled as well.

"I think she should stay," the Saiyan said, stunning Trunks and Pan. "If she truly wants to get strong enough to protect her timeline and to protect ours, then I see nothing wrong with training her. Besides, it'll be fun getting to know my granddaughter." Daisuke to rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to reconsider?" Trunks asked Pan who shook her head, and he sighed. "Alright. I suppose I should have expected this, after all your entire family are stubborn."

"Hey!" Pan and Daisuke shouted while Goku snickered.

"I'll head back to tell my mother that I succeeded in warning you all. And I know she won't like the idea of you staying behind in this timeline, but there isn't much she can do about it," Trunks said, and the trio nodded.

"Take care Trunks, give Bulma our love." Daisuke told him, and Trunks nodded. With a two-finger salute, he flew off to head back to his time. "Now, all we have to do is tell the others about this. And try to keep the fact Pan's our granddaughter hidden." She groaned aloud before turning to see everyone walking over.

"So, what did he have to tell you guys?" Bulma asked. Goku and Daisuke shared a look and sighed.

"Alright, might want to sit down. This is going to be a lot to take in," Daisuke told the group, and so she began explaining what Trunks had told them about the Androids. She made sure to leave out all of their personal information, including their parents' identities.

"So, in three years, the Androids will arrive and all of us except myself, Gohan, and Azumi are meant to die in the battle. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to train to make sure that doesn't happen," Daisuke said.

"You're crazy. There's no way any of that is gonna happen," Yamcha said nervously.

"Believe what you want Yamcha, but I think I speak for all of us that we're going to train to make sure we don't die fighting the Androids. You can risk it, but none of us will," Goku told his friend seriously before they all heard a noise and looked up to see Trunks in his time machine. He looked down at the group before the time machine vanished in a flash of light.

"Alright now that we all know what's going to happen, we should all set about beginning to train. Stay safe everyone," Daisuke told the group, who nodded, and everyone began flying off their separate ways, with Yamcha having to carry Bulma again.

"Three years until the Androids arrive, do you think we'll be ready?" Gohan asked his parents and sister as they and Pan flew back to their home.

"I hope so, son. We'll just have to train every day and make sure we do our best so we're as ready as we can be," Goku answered.

"Another Super Saiyan, I must have that power. I need to experience it!" Vegeta thought as he flew back towards Capsule Corp with Bulma and Yamcha following. "And that boy seemed to be waving before he left, I wonder why."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	54. The Brother of Frieza

The Brother of Frieza

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"HAAAAA!" Goku roared, firing a Kamehameha across the ocean as he stood on the shore near Kame House, causing the sea to part due to the force of the beam.

"Look at that! I can see clear to the mainland, Goku, that's amazing!" Roshi exclaimed, in awe of his old student's power.

"If that impressed you, then watch this," Goku replied, firing another Kamehameha and making the ocean part once again.

"Remarkable, he's so relaxed and confident. But he's never trained harder before, defeating Frieza on Namek and learning of the Androids that will arrive in only two years' time has changed him. If only I was strong enough to protect my students," Roshi thought, watching as Goku soon flew away from Kame House, leaving him to his magazines. He began giggling as he read.

Meanwhile, back at Goku and Daisuke's home, Gohan, Pan, and Azumi were busy packing. "I think that's everything; spare change of clothes, extra socks and underwear, oh, and weighted clothing too," Pan mumbled to herself.

"Did you remember to pack your sleeping bag?" Daisuke asked her future granddaughter. It still felt weird to think of her in that way.

"I did," Pan answered with a smile, pointing to the rolled up sleeping bag beside her, and Daisuke nodded.

"Good. Once Krillin and Goku get here, we'll leave," she said. Speaking of her husband, she sensed him land outside before he entered the house.

"Hey, are the kids ready to go?" he asked, kissing Daisuke on the cheek.

"Just about. I made sure to pack your stuff since I figured you'd forget something," she answered, holding up Goku's bag, and he nodded.

"Thanks, I think we've got everything."

"You're forgetting your medicine," Pan said, holding up the small bottle Trunks had given them when he arrived, warning them of the androids and Goku's future sickness. It hadn't happened when Trunks had suggested it would, but still they weren't going to take the chance that it wouldn't flare up at any moment.

"Oh, right, Daisuke, you hold onto it," Goku said, and she nodded, taking and bottle and pocketing it.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to go," Krillin said as he stood at the doorway with a smile as Gohan and Azumi rushed out of their rooms, also packed.

"Good. Now, let's go," Daisuke said, and they all flew off to the spot they were going to be camping at for a few days.

Meanwhile, on a planet in deep space, another ship just like the one Frieza had was on a planet that was devoid of all life. "What, my brother was defeated by a Saiyan? That's impossible, where did a Saiyan manage to gather enough power to kill Frieza?" asked an alien who was the same race as Frieza. He looked similar to Frieza's final form, only taller and with dark purple skin with white armour-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins, and head.

"It happened, my lord. This Saiyan has been living on Earth, he left Vegeta right before Lord Frieza blew the planet up," a tall, brown reptilian humanoid said. He also had yellow eyes, wore the same armour as the other two aliens besides the Frieza lookalike, and had a blue scouter.

Beside him was a large and green-skinned humanoid with long black hair similar to Raditz. He had a yellow scouter which was part of the helmet he wore.

The third was standing closest to the brother of Frieza and had a humanoid build with a turquoise-blue skin colour as well as blonde short hair that was curled to the left.

"And what of my father, last I heard he was with Frieza."

"By all accounts my lord…he was slain as well," the blue skinned alien answered cautiously, and the brother frowned.

"So, both my father and brother were killed by a common Saiyan. They bring shame and dishonour to our family. Salza, plot a course for Earth. It's time I avenge my family." The alien known as Salza bowed before running to the ship followed by the other two aliens.

Back on Earth, the sun began setting and the family and Krillin were camped by a small river. "Alright, the rice is coming along and the stew is nearly finished," Krillin told the others as he gently stirred the stew while Azumi, Gohan, and Pan watched. "All we need now is your parents to bring back the fish so we can eat."

"Wow, I've never been camping before; usually we were underground because of the risk of the Androids attacking. But we tried to make it like camping," Pan said softly.

"Well, now's the time to experience the real deal, but we need some more firewood to keep the fire going," Azumi said, running over to a large pile of wood Goku and Daisuke had gather earlier. She picked up one large log and tossed it into the air before jumping after it. With several well-placed strikes, the wood was split, and began forming into a neat pile.

"Show-off," Gohan muttered with a grin as he grabbed some wood and began adding it to the fire. While the kids and Krillin were managing the fire, Daisuke and Goku were further upstream.

"Hadoken!" Daisuke shouted, firing a small and weak Ki blast into the water, and she grabbed the rather large fish she had killed and smiled. "Just big enough for sushi."

"Way to go…." Goku began to praise his wife before both stopped as they sensed something nearby, and heard the branches of the trees move slightly.

"The others," Daisuke whispered, dropping the fish, and she and Goku ran off back to the campsite. When they arrived, they found Krillin on the ground unconscious while Pan, Gohan, and Azumi were back to back to back as the three aliens surrounded them.

"Alright you brats, which one of you is the Saiyan who destroyed Frieza and King Cold?" the green skinned alien asked with a smirk.

"What makes you think it was a Saiyan?" Pan asked with a frown.

"Ha, don't make us laugh. You really think such pitiful, weak Earthlings could kill one as powerful as Lord Frieza or King Cold?" Salza asked as he pigged out on the cooked rice. "Hm, you brats can cook. Dore, Neiz, finish them off," he ordered, making the two smirk before their scouters all beeped. They turned only for Dore to be kicked in the face by Daisuke, sending him flying back while Neiz jumped out of the way of an energy blast fired by Goku.

"Mom, Dad!" Azumi and Gohan cheered at the sight of their parents.

"Are you guys ok?" Daisuke asked.

"We're fine, they knocked out Krillin though," Pan answered, kneeling beside the unconscious, bald fighter.

"He'll be fine, you keep an eye on him," Goku said as Dore stood up and Neiz landed beside Salza.

"Just who are you guys?" Daisuke demanded, noticing their armour looked familiar. "Don't tell me you guys work for Frieza or something. News flash, you idiots he's dead. I made sure of that."

"You killed Frieza…but…you are an Earthling," Salza said in shock.

"I'm unlike a normal Earthling. Now, let's end this. You three are ruining our camping trip." Daisuke said, powering up into her Gaogamon form, knowing it would be more than enough power to handle the likes of these fighters.

"Agreed, killing you shall be a badge of honour for us. Cooler's Armoured Squadron, attack!" Salza shouted as he, Dore, and Neiz flew towards Goku and Daisuke who took to the air.

"You take those two, the blonde one is mine," Daisuke told Goku, flying towards Salza and she began attacking him. Goku nodded and easily blocked Dore's punch and a kick from Neiz before throwing both back.

"It seems we've encountered two who know how to fight," Salza commented as Daisuke punched him in the jaw, sending him flipping through the sky.

"HAA!" Goku and Daisuke shouted, firing energy beams at the Armour Squadron who deflected the energy beams fired at them. Goku charged Dore and kneed him in the chest, but the attack was caught, and Dore enveloped Goku in a bearhug and began crushing him, allowing Neiz to fly in from behind. He was about to attack Goku until he was kicked in the jaw by Pan, sending him into the sky.

"Keep your hands off him you slimeball!" she shouted, flying after Neiz and she began attacking him. He blocked her strikes and kicks while laughing. "Shut up!" Pan shouted, firing an energy blast at Neiz, and it appeared his head was blasted off, shocking Pan until his head popped back up and he sneered.

"Thank goodness for retractable heads," he said with a mocking smirk, causing Pan to growl before she saw Salza knocked to the ground by Daisuke, and Goku break out of Dore's bearhug and knock him down as well. "Uh oh," Neiz said and he flew down to his comrades before Pan could attack him.

"Pan, go back to the others now," Daisuke told her as she and Goku landed on the ground as well.

"Ok," Pan replied, flying off back to the camp. Daisuke and Goku glared at the squadron before they sensed someone behind them.

"Sir, we didn't expect you," Salza said humbly. Daisuke and Goku turned around to see Cooler standing in the river.

"He looks just like Frieza and his father; just when you think we're finished with that family, more keep arriving from space," Daisuke thought.

"You must be the Saiyan I've heard so much about. To think my brother and father were killed by the same Saiyan," Cooler said.

"Sir, the Earthling defeated Frieza," Salza informed Cooler, who looked at his right-hand man then at Daisuke.

"Her? I highly doubt an Earthling has that kind of power."

"I could show you my power if you're so inclined to join your father and brother in Hell," Daisuke told him, clenching her fists.

"Mom, Dad, I'm coming." Both gasped and looked up to see Gohan flying towards them.

"Gohan turn back now! This isn't the safest place for you right now!" Goku shouted to his son while Cooler looked up at the young half-Saiyan.

"This isn't the best place for anyone right now," he said, firing a beam of Ki from his eyes at Gohan.

"No!" Goku shouted, flying up, and he was hit in the back by the blast.

"Dad/Goku!" Daisuke and Gohan shouted as Goku grabbed his son and threw an energy blast at Cooler, who easily blocked it, and Daisuke watched as her husband and son fell into the river then went over the waterfall.

"Solar Flare!" Daisuke shouted, taking the pose, and a bright flash of light emanated from her body, blinding Cooler and his armoured squadron as they surrounded her, and it allowed her to escape and go after Goku and Gohan.

"Don't let her escape!" Cooler shouted, flying to the edge of the waterfall, and he fired a powerful energy wave down at the water below, causing the water to rise into the sky before it settled, and he looked around to see Daisuke had gotten away.

"Two more Saiyans dead, the Universe is a better place," Dore said laughing before being silenced by a glare from Cooler.

"They're not dead you fool, anyone who can counterattack after being struck by the full power of my Death Beam is not to be underestimated. And the woman also escaped. Find them and kill them. No mistakes." His soldiers nodded and flew off to begin searching.

Meanwhile, Daisuke landed on the bank of the river and saw Goku and Gohan surface, and she pulled them both out of the water. Her eyes widened when she saw the injury on her husband's back.

"Goku!" she shouted, shaking her unresponsive husband as Gohan teared up. "He's not dead, Gohan, but right now we need to get him someplace safe. Those four are still out there and while I'm sure I could take the three flunkies on by myself, or Cooler by himself, I don't think I can do both at the same time." Gohan nodded, and Daisuke picked up her husband and carried him over her shoulder, Gohan behind them. "Just hold on Goku, please don't die on me now."

For her part, Pan made it back to Azumi and Krillin and she shook Krillin who was still unconscious. When he didn't respond, she slapped him hard and he awoke with a yelp. "Ow!"

"Nice work…but where are mom, dad, and Gohan?" Azumi asked, noticing the rest of her family was missing.

"Those guys who ambushed us fought them, I think they injured Goku because I felt his power drop big time, and they've gone to hide. We should try to find them ourselves, but let's keep our powers supressed. Three of them had scouters so any power level we use they'll detect," Pan said, and the others nodded and began jumping off keeping their energy levels as low as possible.

Back with Daisuke, Gohan, and Goku, they were now resting in a cave, and Daisuke kept an eye on her husband while also looking outside the cave in case anyone showed up. "Dad, please wake up." Gohan said sadly before Goku groaned and slowly opened his eyes, wincing in pain. "Dad!" he cheered happily.

"How are you feeling?" Daisuke asked with a small relieved smile.

"My body's fried, I can barely move. That guy who shot me is no joke. I guess he is the brother of Frieza," Goku answered. The ground soon began shaking, and Daisuke looked outside and saw dozens of energy blasts falling from the sky and frowned.

"It's those three. They're probably trying to draw us out or kill us by sheer dumb luck," she said as energy blasts began hitting around the cave and it began to collapse. "Hold on you two!" she shouted, covering her husband and son as the cave fell on top of them. Soon, the barrage of energy blasts had stopped, leaving a large area of the forest nothing more than a barren wasteland.

"Do you think we overdid it a bit?" Dore asked Salza who smirked.

"No. But we may have trouble finding their bodies, because they're probably in a million pieces," he said laughing, soon joined by Neiz and Dore.

"There is no way they survived that," Neiz said.

"Do you truly believe that?" Cooler asked, landing behind the three who turned to face them. "Weak minds are easily deceived, I want you to comb every inch of this place until you find them. They're alive, do not fail me."

"Yes sir," his three minions said, bowing to him.

"I don't like these games anymore then you do; I'd rather blow up the planet, but I want to see them die with my own eyes to know that those who disgraced my family are no more," Cooler said with his arms crossed.

Soon, night had fallen, and Dore, Neiz, and Salza were still searching for Daisuke, Goku, and Gohan, flying around the sky while Pan, Azumi, and Krillin were hidden under a tree. "Let's move," Pan whispered, running off quickly before she stopped by a pile of rubble as she sensed something inside. "I think they're here."

"Daisuke, Gohan, Goku, are you guys there?" Krillin whispered.

"Krillin, is that you?" he heard Daisuke's voice through the rubble.

"It's me; Pan and Azumi are here as well," Krillin answered.

"Thank goodness, Goku and Gohan are here too, but Goku is injured," Daisuke explained. "Also, Goku is sensing some trapped animals and is worried about them."

"We got it," Azumi said, running off, and Pan followed. They began to free the trapped animals as Krillin removed the rubble covering Daisuke, Goku, and Gohan.

"Fresh air, thank you Krillin," Goku said once he and the others could breathe again, though Goku's breathing was a bit more laboured than the others, which Daisuke noticed.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked him.

"Fine, just tired. I guess today took more out of me than I thought," he answered. "Are those animals doing ok?"

"Don't worry about them right now." Daisuke said, placing her hand to his forehead. "You're burning up, you were fine an hour ago."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Goku replied with a weak smile as Pan and Azumi walked over, followed by some of the animals they had freed.

"I doubt it. Daisuke, do you still have the medicine?" Pan asked Daisuke who nodded and removed the bottle from her shirt. "Good, I think the virus is setting in."

"Don't be crazy, I didn't get it when you said I would so perhaps you guys were mistaken…" Goku said before he grunted and held his chest making everyone gasp. "Or maybe…you guys were right about me getting sick, but not about the timing."

"This is bad, of all the times for that damn virus to start affecting you is the time we're being hunted by Cooler's brother and his own version of the Ginyu Force," Daisuke grumbled as she opened the bottle carefully. "Just a small sip," she instructed her husband, who drank some of the medicine.

"What do we do? Goku's in no condition to fight now." Krillin said worried.

"Gohan, take the Flying Nimbus and go to Korin to get more Senzu Beans. Fly high in the air so they don't spot you since they'll be looking below for us," Daisuke instructed, and her son nodded. "Don't use any of your own energy unless you need to."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care you guys," Gohan said.

"Be safe bro," Azumi said, hugging Gohan who returned the gesture.

"Nimbus!" he called, and the yellow cloud appeared. Gohan jumped on it and he flew off towards Korin's Tower.

"Please don't get caught, Gohan, we need those Senzu Beans," Krillin thought as Pan looked at Gohan until he was out of sight.

"Be ok, father, I don't want to lose you again."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	55. Another Super Saiyan?

Another Super Saiyan?

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"There's Korin's tower, I'm almost there," Gohan thought as he saw the tower in the distance as the sun began rising. "Just hold on Dad, I'll get those Senzu Beans and be back before you know it." He soon arrived at the tower and jumped off the Nimbus, landing on the flight of stairs, and he ran up. "Master Korin, are you here?"

"Ah Gohan, what brings you to my tower," the white cat asked, turning to face the young half-Saiyan.

"I don't have a lot of time, so may I please have some Senzu Beans?"

"You think you can just come barging in here and asking for some Senzu Beans?" Korin asked with a grin, and Gohan blinked.

"But they're for my dad, he's hurt bad and if he doesn't get a Senzu Bean soon he's going to die." He was also worried about the Heart Virus his father had contracted the Heart Virus. He just hoped by the time he got back, Goku would be cured. "Surely you know what's happening with Frieza's brother and his goons who came here yesterday, right?"

"I do know, you don't need to beg," Korin said, handing him a bag of Senzu Beans, and Gohan smiled and bowed to him. "You'd better get to your father soon."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this," Gohan said, jumping onto the railing.

"Kid, wait." He turned and saw Yajirobe beside Korin, and he tossed another Senzu Bean to Gohan who caught it. "Just in case."

"Why do I let you live up here?" Korin grumbled.

"I don't know, beats the heck out of me," Yajirobe replied. Gohan chuckled slightly before he pocketed the Senzu Bean and jumped off the railing.

"Nimbus!" he shouted, and the yellow cloud appeared and caught him and flew off. "Now back to the others on the double."

Back with the others, Daisuke slowly opened her eyes as she felt the sun on her face. "Morning already?" she thought, looking around the cave, and she saw everyone else was asleep. Her eyes then laid on her husband who was sleeping peacefully. "Goku?" she whispered, shaking him gently.

"I'm alive…thanks to you and the medicine…" he whispered, opening his eyes and making Daisuke give him a smile of relief. "Is Gohan back yet?"

"No. But he should be soon, he's on the Nimbus so unless he is spotted by Cooler or his goons he should be fine…I hope." Daisuke saw Pan stand and walk out of the cave. "Pan, where are you going?" she asked.

"I've just got a bad feeling…I'll be back." Pan said, flying off before Daisuke could stop her, and Goku smiled.

"Yep…definitely our granddaughter."

"She gets it from your side of the family," Daisuke replied with a grin.

"I can't find them anywhere, they're probably dead," Dore said as he, Salza, and Neiz met up after searching the whole night for their targets.

"It doesn't matter what you think, what matters is what Lord Cooler thinks," Neiz said.

"We're having no luck searching for them, our scouters must be broken," Salza said with a frown, which suddenly turned into a smirk when he saw Gohan nearby flying past on the Nimbus. Dore and Neiz saw his smirk and turned and grinned nastily once they saw Gohan. The three went after him.

"Almost there, just a little further," Gohan thought before he sensed something and jumped off the Nimbus. He flipped through the air and saw Salza, Dore, and Neiz. "Shoot, I got careless, I flew too low."

"Going somewhere, monkey boy?" Salza asked before he and his fellow goons flew towards Gohan. The kid flew off as quickly as he could.

"Let him have it Salza!" Dore shouted, and Salza fired a Ki beam from his finger at Gohan who avoided it. Neiz flew in from his right and dodged the first punch, but the second sent him flying towards Dore who slammed his fists into him, knocking him towards Salza. He kicked Gohan back down to Dore who grabbed him by the head, causing Gohan to grunt. He held the bag of Senzu Beans close to him. "What're you holding there, you little brat?" Dore asked, grabbing at the bag only to howl in pain when Gohan bit into his finger drawing blood. "That does it! Time for my can opener attack." He began applying pressure to Gohan's skull, causing the half-Saiyan to grunt before he began going limp.

"Get your hands off him!" a voice shouted before an energy blast smashed into Dore's back, forcing him to release Gohan.

"Who did that!?" Dore shouted, turning to see Pan floating in the air. "Oh, it's you."

"Didn't you learn from our last encounter, you're no match for us," Neiz said with a smirk.

"Alone yes, but I doubt you can handle me," a voice said, making Pan gasp and turn to see Piccolo floating behind her.

"What're you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you'd rather let these guys kill us so you can take over the planet."

"It would be a hollow victory; if I am going to conquer Earth, it's going to be with my own power," he explained, removing his turban.

"What's a slug doing out here, shouldn't he be on his home planet?" Dore asked.

"Lord Frieza blew it up you idiot." Neiz reminded his teammate.

"You should just run along Namekian, you're a weakling compared to us." Salza told him.

"I've seen how you fight, this should be easy." Piccolo replied as Dore charged him but he vanished leaving his cape behind and Dore got caught up in it, Piccolo reappeared and slammed his elbow into Dore sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Gohan, get back to the others now!" Pan shouted, and he nodded and flew off. Before he could get anywhere, he was shot in the back by Salza. Crying out in pain, time seemed to slow down for Pan as she watched Gohan plummet to the ground. She chased after and caught him just before he hit the ground, and she laid him down. "Gohan, come on, speak to me!" she begged, tears forming in her eyes. Memories of her when she was younger and hearing about her father being killed from Trunks filled her mind. She and her mother had cried themselves to sleep for the next three days.

"Not again…I can't let it happen again…I'm still not strong enough…damn it," she thought, punching the ground beside Gohan. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably. "Damn it!" She punched the ground again, not seeing her hair beginning to wave in the wind as her bandanna became undone and blew away.

"Aw, take a look at that, the little girl is crying over her dead monkey friend," Salza commented as he and Neiz continued fighting Piccolo. The Namekian was being completely overwhelmed by the two, so much that Salza had all but stopped fighting.

"Stop crying you brat, mourn him later," Piccolo thought as he kicked Neiz back. He fired an energy blast from his hand at Neiz, who dodged it with his retractable head, making the Namekian growl in frustration.

"Why am I so weak…why can't I…get…STRONGER!?" Pan screamed as her hair turned gold and went spiky, while her eyes turned teal green like she had seen from Goku and Trunks when they transformed. Her sudden transformation stopped the fighting as Salza and Neiz looked down at her.

"What the?" Neiz asked while Piccolo smirked.

"Now you're in for it," he thought. But there was resentment in his thoughts. Yet another had surpassed him. He hated it.

Pan stood up and looked at her hands, and feeling stronger than ever before.

"This is…I did it…" she thought before hearing Gohan moan and slowly open his eyes weakly.

"P…Pan?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I got ya," she said, grabbing one of the Senzu Beans from the bag and placing it in his mouth. He swallowed it, and his injuries healed.

"Thank you…looks like there's another Super Saiyan before Vegeta," Gohan said with a grin.

"He's gonna hate that," Pan said before she frowned and looked up at Salza and Neiz. "Gohan, get back to the others. Piccolo and I will deal with them."

"Got it, wipe them out," he said, and Pan smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. This will be easy." Gohan flew off and Dore, who was nearby, got to his feet.

"Oh no you do-!" he was cut off when Pan appeared in front of him, and punched him clean through the chest. He coughed up blood. "You…h…how?" he coughed up more blood as Pan smirked.

"You underestimated me. Now you're dead." She pulled her fist back and fired another energy blast from her hand, obliterating Dore and leaving no trace.

"Dore!" Neiz shouted in anger over seeing his comrade's demise. "You filthy monkey, you're going to pay for that!" Pan floated into the air and smirked as he flew towards her and dodged his punch, then blocked his knee with her hand.

"Tough talk, but you can't back it up." She struck Neiz with her palm, sending a burst of Ki through him and his chest exploded. "Two down, now there is only you," she said, looking over at Salza who backed away from Piccolo and Pan.

"You're going to regret this!" he shouted, flying off. Both chased after him, and he turned and fired energy blasts at the pair. Piccolo easily evaded the attacks while Pan deflected them with a casual swing of an arm, and she chased him down to the forest below. "Die!" He fired an energy blast at her that destroyed a portion of the forest, causing him to land on a branch and chuckle nervously.

"Nice try." He turned and was kicked in the jaw by Pan, sending him into the air where she pursued him. Growling, he fired more energy blasts down at his attacker, but she held her hand up and fired her own energy blasts, destroying his attacks with ease. He dived through the smoke, his right hand now covered in Ki in the shape of a blade, and he swung it at Pan who dodged the attacks before he got a lucky shot and cut into her uwagi. To his shock, only her clothes had taken damage.

"You little bitch," Salza growled.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your petty insults will never hurt me. You and your boss made a terrible mistake coming here. You treat my race like trash, you believe you're better than us, but deep down you fear the Saiyans. You know just what we can do, Goku defeated Frieza on Namek, his father was killed on Earth by a Saiyan. And once I finish with you, Cooler is next." Pan said.

"Salza, stop wasting your time, go after the brat." Pan's eyes widened and she turned around to see Cooler above her, holding an unconscious Piccolo under his arm.

"He got Piccolo… crap, this is so not good," Pan thought. She noticed Salza smirk and fly off to hunt down Gohan, and clenched her fists, getting ready to fight Cooler. "I'm no match…even as a Super Saiyan I can tell his power exceeds mine…but still I can't give up."

"So, you want to fight me? Hmm, very well, this shouldn't take me long," Cooler said in a casual tone before tossing Piccolo away. He fired an energy blast at the Namekian, injuring him further and Pan gritted her teeth.

She charged at Cooler and slammed her fist into his jaw with a snarl, making the brother of Frieza inch back slightly.

"Impressive," he commented before grabbing Pan's arm. He punched her in the gut, making her eyes widen before Cooler kicked her back. She flipped through the air and righted herself, only to see he had vanished. "But if this is all a Super Saiyan has to offer…the rest of you should be easy to kill." She gulped and looked over her shoulder to see Cooler behind her, and he fired a Death Beam from his finger. It pierced her abdomen and she screamed in pain before her hair turned back to normal and she passed out. Cooler grabbed her leg and flew off after Salza.

"This isn't good, Pan and Gohan should have been back by now," Krillin said, looking around for any sign of the two half-Saiyan.

"Krillin! Where are you?" he heard Gohan call out and he looked to see Gohan approaching.

"Gohan, down here, hurry!" Krillin told him, and Gohan landed in the cave.

"You're back, but where's Pan?" Daisuke asked her son, noticing her future granddaughter was nowhere to be seen.

"She stayed behind to fight Cooler's goons, and she turned into a Super Saiyan as well," Gohan informed everyone who took interest in that news.

"What is this, a Super Saiyan bargain sale? First Dad, then Trunks, and now Pan," Azumi said, crossing her arms.

"We can worry about that stuff later; did you get the Senzu Beans?" Daisuke asked, and he smiled and held up the bag. "Good boy." She took the bag before seeing something. "Watch it!" She pushed Gohan and Krillin out the way as she fired an energy blast with her free hand towards a nearby Salza, and he jumped back. "I'll handle this guy, give your father a Senzu Bean. Goku, stay back until Cooler shows up. Save your power for that guy." She flew out of the cave and punched Salza in the jaw, sending him flipping across the ground.

"There's just no end to you filthy Earthlings and Saiyans. when Lord Cooler destroys this planet, I will enjoy the fireworks." He growled.

"But you're not going to survive that long," Daisuke replied. "Hadoken Barrage!" She fired a barrage of Hadokens towards Salza who jumped into the air to avoid the assault.

"I will survive longer then you!" Salza retorted, firing a large energy blast down at Daisuke. The ground exploded and he smirked when the smoke cleared to reveal nothing.

"Kamehameha!" he turned around to see Daisuke in the air behind him, charging an orb of blue Ki in her hands before she released a powerful wave of blue energy at Salza. He crossed his arms to block the attack and was hit, causing him to scream as he was thrown into a nearby mountain which was destroyed in the resulting explosion. "Good thing I had Goku teach me the Instant Transmission, it's very handy," she thought, flying over to the mountain and seeing Salza lying unmoving in the rubble. "Rest in peace asshole."

"I see that you defeated the last of my soldiers. To be honest, I wouldn't expect less from the one who killed my brother." She turned and saw Cooler, and growled when she noticed him holding Pan by her ankle.

"Let her go, Cooler!"

"As you wish." Cooler released Pan who hit the ground with a thud. "Now where is the Super Saiyan who fought Frieza on Namek?" he asked, before Daisuke could answer, another voice spoke up.

"Kakarot is currently unable to face you, so how about you face me instead?" her eyes widened as Cooler turned around and saw Vegeta floating behind Cooler with his arms crossed and a smirk of arrogant confidence on his face.

"Vegeta?" Daisuke thought looking at the Saiyan prince. "When did he get back?"

"And just who are you?" Cooler asked.

"The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta!" Vegeta answered, causing Cooler to chuckle.

"The Prince of all Saiyans? How many is that, just you, the one who fought my brother on Namek, plus the three children?" he asked. "My brother must have been careless if he allowed himself to lose on Namek to a Saiyan, especially since I've already fought a Super Saiyan and she was no match."

"Another Super Saiyan besides me?" Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth. "And a female…that girl from the future, she was able to gain such power at her age. No, I refuse to believe it."

"What's wrong, Saiyan, are you afraid now that your so called legendary power is no match for me?" Cooler taunted, and Vegeta smirked and chuckled.

"That so called Super Saiyan you fought was a mere child. You've never faced a Saiyan who spent their entire life in battle; my hands are soaked to the bone with blood. I'll be glad to add yours to the mix!" he shouted, shooting towards Cooler and slamming his elbow into his gut, making his eyes bug out. Vegeta then kicked Cooler, sending him through the air and he looked at Daisuke. "Get out of here, woman, and tell Kakarot to stay out of this fight. He got to fight Frieza, I want to be the one to end Frieza's bloodline."

"No skin off my back, but you better not lose. Otherwise Goku will need to finish what you couldn't," she said with a smirk before flying back to the cave. "Good luck, you're gonna need it," she thought, looking back at the Saiyan Prince briefly.

"Not so fast," Cooler said, holding his palm up before firing an energy wave towards Daisuke. Vegeta appeared in front of the blast and swatted it away with his hand and the wave hit the ground nearby, creating a giant explosion that shook everything.

"Your fight is with me, Cooler. It's time to put an end to you."

"Such confidence, like the rest of your race you believe yourselves unbeatable. While my brother may have been the most feared being in the galaxy, I am stronger than he ever was. Were it not for my father, I would have killed him when I had the chance," he told Vegeta who laughed.

"So, you mean to tell me that the only reason you're here in the first place is because you were denied the opportunity to kill your brother?" he asked before flaring his Ki with a roar. "I missed out on the chance to avenge my race by killing your brother, it seems we're in the same boat. The only difference is, I'll be the one to exact a measure of revenge this day." He shot towards Cooler and the two began their battle. A kick to the stomach by Vegeta was returned with a blow that the prince leapt over. He grabbed Cooler's tail and began spinning him. After a few seconds he let go and charged his hands with energy. He began firing blasts at the brother of Frieza who crossed his arms to take the brunt of the attack.

He flew towards Cooler and punched him in the gut, and then kicked him, sending him flying before chasing after him. He threw another punch but it was caught by Cooler who also caught Vegeta's other punch before snarling. "Nobody disgraces my family and lives to tell about it, once I finish with you, this whole world will be nothing but dust." Both flew towards the large lake.

Once underwater, Vegeta threw more punches, but Cooler managed to dodge until a kick to the ribs took the air out of him. He began swinging his tail at Vegeta to force the Saiyan back before holding his hand up. With a burst of light, he fired an energy blast at the prince who caught it with his hands, but the force of the blast sent him into a rock underwater until he managed to fling the blast up where it hit a cliff above.

He lunged at Cooler and threw another flurry of punches. Cooler evaded the assault, but was struck when Vegeta released a powerful kick to the back of his neck, followed up with a blow to the jaw that sent him out of the water where he landed on a small rock in front of the waterfall. Vegeta jumped out and caught his breath.

"Not bad. Quite impressive. Here I thought that I would have the most trouble dealing with the other Saiyan, I'll need to wrap this up quickly then. Like my brother, I have the ability to transform. My brother had the edge until I found another transformation beyond this one," Cooler informed Vegeta.

"You're bluffing," he growled as Cooler took a pose.

"You should feel honoured. You will be the first to see this form; first you will see, then you will die." He clenched his fists and began powering up as the water began wildly crashing around, small rocks beginning to lift into the air as well.

Vegeta covered his face as debris began hitting him as Cooler continued transforming.

His chest and muscle-mass expanded to a degree similar to Frieza's second form transformation, the breast-plates and shoulder pads of his white carapace became hoop-like in shape, the white carapaces on his wrists gained a dark blue section and blade-like protrusions. The carapace around his head however was the most drastic change, it completely encased his head except his eyes which now were solid red and glowing. His mouth was covered something reminiscent of a vizier and four spikes extended from his cranium. A dark blue section appeared in the middle of his head and he also grew taller.

"Time to die!" Cooler shouted, his voice now deeper as he jumped towards Vegeta who vanished before Cooler could smash into the rock he was standing on. He appeared in the sky above. However, he was hit from behind by a powerful knee from Cooler, sending him crashing into a cliff before Cooler slammed his fists down, sending Vegeta into the water. Cooler then dived into the water, sending it all into the air as his fist hit Vegeta's gut, making him scream in pain Cooler laughed and flew back into the air as the water settled above Vegeta. "I love doing that."

He saw a light in the water as an energy blast flew up and struck him, but did no damage, and he chuckled as Vegeta flew out of the water holding his stomach. The Saiyan suddenly smirked.

"Impressive, Cooler. To transform beyond what your brother could, but it's still no match against the power I now possess." His words confused Cooler before the Princes of all Saiyans roared loudly as his aura turned golden as did his hair while his eyes turned teal.

"Not impressed," Cooler said, crossing his arms making Vegeta smirk.

"You should be, because this is the last time you'll ever see a Super Saiyan!" he shouted, shooting towards Cooler, and he slammed his fist into his gut before blurring from sight and appearing behind him. He slammed his fists into his head, sending the tyrant to the ground. Cooler crashed before shooting back up towards Vegeta who blocked his punches and kicks with ease. A smirk plastered on his face, he leaned to the left to dodge a punch, and fired an energy blast at Cooler, sending him back. "I've been able to become a Super Saiyan for months, I've just never saw a need to use it until I returned to this planet and saw you."

"You dare mock me?" Cooler growled. "I am the supreme master of this universe!" He raised his left arm, causing the ground to shake and crack. "The taker of life, it is by my will that this planet shall be annihilated!" he roared, lifting his right arm and sending chunks of earth into the air by the sheer power he was exuding. However, Vegeta was not impressed.

"Do you ever stop howling?" he asked, holding his arm up with his index and middle finger and his thumb out. He fired an energy blast at Cooler that tore into his stomach, and he roared in agony before he stopped and chuckled.

"Now I see why my brother was killed by that other Saiyan, he got overconfident. But I won't make the same mistake!" he roared, firing an energy blast at Vegeta who was engulfed in the blast, but remained undamaged. Unfortunately, the attack had temporarily blinded Vegeta. He looked up to see Cooler floating above him with a Supernova charging above his hand. "You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me, now you and this planet shall be destroyed!" he shouted, tossing the Supernova towards Vegeta who grit his teeth and began charging his own attack as his aura of gold turned purple.

"You're the only one being destroyed here today Cooler, the time of your family is over. The time for the Prince of all Saiyans to regain his throne is now! SUPER GALICK GUN!" he roared, firing his signature attack at the Supernova only several times more powerful than ever before. The Galick Gun clashed with the Supernova and the two attacks briefly struggled against one another before the Supernova began being pushed back towards Cooler.

"No! This can't be!" Cooler shouted in disbelief, holding his hands up to stop his own attack, but he couldn't and soon was being pushed into space towards the sun. "Damn that Saiyan, this can't hold me forever, I'm going to get off this thing and when I do I'm going to crush him." He then noticed the sun and, more importantly, that he was heading right for it and there was nothing he could do. He roared as the sun consumed him in fire and plasma, and the supernova exploded, blotting out the sun temporarily before it began to shine on the Earth once more.

"And don't come back…" Vegeta said, floating to the ground where he fell to his knees and panted, his hair and eyes turning back to normal. "Damn it…used a lot of energy throwing that attack back in Cooler's face…but at least…I got some measure of revenge on his family," he thought before he saw Daisuke, Goku, Krillin, Azumi, and Gohan rush over while Pan was being carried on Goku's back, her injury now healed thanks to a Senzu Bean.

"I got to hand it to you, Vegeta, you did good." Daisuke complimented him.

"Oh, shut up, I only killed him because I wanted to. I unlocked this transformation to show that I am not inferior to any other Saiyan. Getting revenge against Frieza's family was a nice benefit."

"Well regardless, nice work," Goku told his fellow Saiyan who got to his feet slowly before tossing him a Senzu Bean. The Prince ate without complaint and his energy and wounds healed. "So, are we done with Frieza and his family?"

"Unless their mother is alive somewhere, then yes. Now I'm leaving, you better not slack off training, Kakarot. I won't let you be killed by some Androids, that honour belongs to me," Vegeta said.

"Wouldn't dream of slacking off, Daisuke would kill me," Goku replied.

"Darn right I would," Daisuke said, kissing her husband on the cheek while their kids and Krillin smiled.

"Ugh, don't make me gag. At times, I wonder why Saiyans are wired to like strong women," Vegeta muttered before flying off.

"Maybe because if you weren't you'd have nobody to keep you in line., Daisuke said once he left, making everyone laugh. "Now, let's go you guys, we need to pack up what's left of our camp and go home."

"You got it," Goku said, and everyone walked off with Pan opening her eyes briefly and smiling.

"Looks like the Androids are going to be in for a tough fight when they show up," she thought.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	56. The Arrival of the Androids

The Arrival of the Androids

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

The day had finally come, after three short years of training, the day that Trunks had said the Androids would arrive. "Alright, we don't have much time. We need to head right for the island Trunks said the Androids would appear," Daisuke told her family as they stood outside their house.

"Do you really think we're ready for the Androids?" Azumi asked, unsure of herself, until Goku put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, making her smile.

"We are. We've all been training non-stop for three years, waiting for this day."

"Plus, with your father, Pan, and Vegeta able to become Super Saiyans, we should have an advantage," Daisuke added.

"Just be careful, when the Androids of my timeline arrived we stood no chance," Pan said.

"Because you didn't train, or even expect anything; thanks to your warning, we will be able to change our fate," Daisuke said. "Come on let's get going. Goku, did you remember to get the Senzu Beans from Korin yesterday?" He blinked and chuckled sheepishly, making her facepalm as she knew that he had forgotten. "Never mind, I'll go get them. I'm faster anyways. Azumi, Pan, follow me just in case I run into trouble. Gohan, stick close to your father today."

"Got it," Gohan replied with a smile as he hugged his mother.

"Don't worry son, I'll be fine," she said, kissing his forehead before she flew off with Azumi and Pan, heading for Korin's Tower.

"Let's go, son." Gohan nodded, and he and Goku flew off towards the island. "Krillin should meet up with us on the way there."

"And the others?"

"Yamcha and Tien said they'd be there, and I know Piccolo and Vegeta won't miss this battle."

"Can we trust those two?"

"We have to for today, son. Piccolo your mother or I can handle easily, but Vegeta is a wildcard; his performance against Cooler shows he's powerful. I just hope he can keep his pride in check for today at least." Soon they were nearing the island and saw Krillin flying up ahead.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan greeted, approaching the bald warrior with Goku.

"Hey guys, where are the others?" Krillin asked.

"They went to get the Senzu Beans," Goku answered, and Krillin sweat-dropped.

"You forgot to get them yesterday, didn't you?" he asked, and Goku chuckled, scratching his cheek. "Honestly, on a day like today, you'd think you wouldn't forget something so important. I just wished we had more time; I could have trained more, gotten faster and stronger."

"You did all you could, we all did," Goku said. He noticed Piccolo behind and above them, but he kept his distance. Soon they found the island and floated above it. "Wow, there is a lot of people down there, more than I thought."

"I didn't even know this city existed," Krillin commented.

"We'll need to divert the Androids away from here, otherwise too many innocent people will be hurt," Gohan said.

"First, we need to find them, and I can't sense any huge power levels at the moment," Goku said, looking down at the island with a small frown. They flew lower to see if they could spot the Androids when they spotted Yamcha, Tien, and, to their shock, Bulma on a cliff overlooking the city.

"What's Bulma doing here?" Krillin asked as they landed with Piccolo landing behind them.

"You're late," Yamcha said to his friends, who noticed he cut his hair and it now was short and spiky.

"At least the Androids haven't arrived yet. And what're you doing here, Bulma, it's way too dangerous to be here," Goku said to his friend, walking over, and he noticed she was holding a baby in her arms as well.

"I've come to watch you all fight, silly. Don't worry, I'm only staying for a bit and then I'll go home." she told him.

"That's not the point, you could be hurt before you have a chance to leave, and bringing your son along isn't helping matters," Goku retorted.

"Speaking of the kid, is it yours, Yamcha?" Gohan asked, but Yamcha huffed.

"He's not my kid. If you think that's a shock, wait until she tells you who the father is," he said, walking off with his arms crossed, and he sat down on a rock.

"I'm betting it's Vegeta," Goku said with a grin, and Bulma blinked. "I'm right aren't I?"

"How did you know that?" Bulma asked, and Goku chuckled.

"Well who else was living at Capsule Corp these last few years, and he looks just like Vegeta. What's his name?"

"Well I was going to name him Trunks, but Vegeta suggested we name him Terra, and I agreed." Bulma answered, shocking Goku and Gohan.

"Well that's going to mess up the timeline," Gohan thought.

"Since we're on the subject, where is Vegeta?" Piccolo asked, glaring at them all.

"I'm right here, slug face." Everyone looked further up the cliff to see Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed. "And Kakarot, just so we're clear, once we deal with the Androids you and I are settling the score," he told his fellow Saiyan, who nodded with a smirk.

"Of course, only rule is no destroying the planet. Can't have you being a sore loser now, can I?" he asked, making Vegeta scoff.

"Where's Daisuke, Pan, and Azumi? Weren't they coming with you?" Tien asked Goku.

"They'll be here, they just went to get the Senzu Beans," Goku answered.

"Weren't you supposed to do that?" Bulma asked, and Goku slumped. "Good thing Daisuke remembered, then."

"Ignoring the fact Kakarot's an idiot, what's the time, woman?" Vegeta asked, making Bulma frown but she looked at her watch.

"Nine thirty."

"Those Androids are going to be here soon. Bulma, you really should leave," Goku told her.

"I just want to see what these guys look like, I'm sure I'll be fine with you all here to protect me," she replied with a smile.

"She's still stubborn alright. I wonder how does Vegeta deals with her," Goku thought.

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Azumi, and Pan were racing through the sky with a bag of Senzu Beans tied to Daisuke's sash around her waist. "Thank goodness Korin farmed a lot of Senzu Beans for this occasion, now let's get back to the others."

"We're running out of time, we only have thirty minutes left before the Androids arrive," Pan said, looking at her watch as they sped up, heading for the island. As they began to fly over the ocean and numerous islands, Daisuke spotted something out the corner of her eye and stopped flying. She grabbed her daughter and granddaughter as an energy blast soared past them, narrowly missing the group.

"What the heck was that?" Azumi asked, shocked they didn't sense the attack coming.

"Seems the good doctor's calculations were spot on, they would be heading to collect Senzu Beans," a voice said, making them turn to look at three figures floating in the air, with the one in the middle holding his right arm out that was still smoking.

He was a muscular man, his white hair was in a mullet style with greyish-blue eyes. He wore a yellow vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well green trousers, black boots with ribbed tips, brown gloves, as well as a grey and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front.

The one to his right had the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. He wore a brown brassard and belt combination, with a silver skin tone and black hair in a long-braided ponytail.

The final person on the left of the man in the middle had the appearance of a very short and small man with purple skin and pink lips. He wore a pair of sunglasses and a large green hat with a red ball on top.

"Androids," Azumi said with a frown, noticing the Red Ribbon logos. "Are these the same ones from your time?" she whispered to Pan, who shook her head.

"No…but this makes no sense…how could he make more of these monsters?" Pan whispered, clenching her fists in anger.

"Maybe you and Trunks coming back to warn us made him make more Androids, perhaps he saw us training somehow and decided to increase his forces," Daisuke suggested.

"Enough talking, it's time for you three to die," the silver android, said firing a barrage of Ki blasts with the short android following suite, and the three girls flew out of the way easily.

"14, 15, you take the brats. Gero gave me orders to handle the woman, said something about finishing his pet project," the hat wearing android said, cracking his knuckles.

"If you think I'm going to let you take me back to that monster you've got another thing coming!" Daisuke shouted, firing a Hadoken at the Android who blocked it with his forearm. He fired his own energy blast at Daisuke, who kicked it away and it crashed into the ocean. In a flash of light, she powered up to her Gaogamon form.

"Don't waste any time, 13. We're under orders to finish this quickly and join Dr Gero on the island where he and 19 are," Android 14 told him.

"Yeah, yeah, he never said we couldn't have some fun first," Android 13 said, charging Daisuke who blocked his punch and caught his kick with her free hand. She was hit by his other knee, sending her spinning through the air.

"Gero and another Android? Oh no, that means, Goku and the others will be fighting four androids, and if two of them were enough to kill everyone in the future, what chance do they have now?" she thought with concern. She dodged Android 13's punch and gave one of her own to his gut, making him smirk before grabbing her arm and throwing her down to a deserted mass of land below. She flipped in the air before landing, but quickly moved back as 13 dive-bombed where she stood, sending rocks and dust everywhere.

"This is gonna be fun, if I bring you back damaged Dr Gero will just repair you, no skin of my back." He began charging a red energy sphere while holding his finger up, and fired a beam of energy from it at Daisuke who blurred to the side, dodging the attack, as it soared across the ocean behind her.

"He's strong, no doubt about that. But my speed gives me the advantage, I don't think I'll need to transform again. I can save that for Gero and the other Androids," she thought as Pan and Azumi landed beside her with 14 and 15 landing behind Android 13.

"Mom, are you ok?" Azumi asked.

"I'm good, he's strong. What about you two?" Daisuke replied.

"So far so good, they're even with our strength, should we transform to finish this?" Pan asked ready to transform at a moment's notice.

"Do it, we can't afford to be held up by these guys. We have to regroup with the others as soon as we can. No underestimating them." Daisuke answered, and Pan nodded. With two flashes of light, Azumi had transformed and Pan powered up to Super Saiyan. "Let's just hope Goku and the others can handle the other Androids and Dr Gero until we can finish with these guys here."

Meanwhile, Goku and the others were still standing on the cliff looking down at the city. "Daisuke should have been back by now," Goku said, his arms crossed as he stood beside Tien.

"I'm sure she, Pan, and your daughter are fine," the three-eyed warrior reassured his friend. "Though it is strange, the Androids haven't begun their attack yet, and it's 10:15."

"You think Trunks was wrong?" Krillin asked.

"I doubt it, though it's always possible that enough changes were caused by his coming back that it messed up the timeline," Goku answered. As the group contemplated, thinking about what to do next, an explosion drew their attention and they all saw a building in the city had been attacked.

"Who did that?" Krillin asked, before Piccolo noticed two figures hovering in the sky before they flew down to the city.

"The Androids, they went down into the city," he answered, gritting his teeth. "And I didn't even sense them, how is that possible?"

"They did that without us sensing them at all, they must be good at hiding their energy," Yamcha suggested.

"Or we can't sense them. They are Androids, so perhaps they don't give off energy like we do," Gohan suggested.

"But that's impossible!" Yamcha denied.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to stop the Androids before they hurt anymore people," Goku said, flying off to the city with Krillin and Gohan right behind him. Tien nodded to Yamcha and both followed their friends, with Vegeta and Piccolo reluctantly following.

"If I were an Android, where would I be?" Goku thought, landing on the roof of a building as he looked for the Androids, but he couldn't find any sign of them. "Damn, no sign of them. And I can't sense any energies besides that of the others."

Elsewhere in the city, said others were searching for the Androids. Unfortunately, there luck was no better than Goku's. "Why didn't Trunks show Mom and Dad a picture of the Androids when he was here?" Gohan thought as he walked down a street looking for the Androids. He bumped into someone and stepped back. "Oh, sorry sir," he apologised, looking up at the person he bumped into. He saw an old man with slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large white bushy moustache, and long white hair.

He wore a black hat with the Red Ribbon Army logo, and he had no eyebrows; only a pronounced brow.

The person standing next to the old man had completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra-large orange pants, an extra-large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with the same Red Ribbon Army logo on it.

"Target Identified, Son Gohan. Child of Son Goku and Daisuke Motomiya," the person standing next to the old man said with a smirk. Evil intent glinted in his cold blue eyes, and Gohan gulped before he flipped back just as the person slammed his fist into the sidewalk.

"Ok, found the Androids," Gohan thought as the old man looked at him with a smirk.

"Ah, so this is the child of my uncompleted project. I see you have her eyes and her determined fire," he said.

"You're Dr Gero?" Gohan asked with a frown. "You're the one who hurt my mom."

"Actually, I improved her. Without my modifications, she'd still be the weak human she was when I found her. I wonder where your mother is, I still have much work to do with her."

"You stay away from my mother, you freak!" Gohan shouted, firing an energy wave at Gero who held his hand up, and the energy was sucked into the small red orb in the palm of his hand, leaving him unharmed to the shock of Gohan. "Well…that's a new one."

"Thank you for the energy boost, allow me to repay you in kind," Gero said with a smirk. "Photon Wave!" he shouted, firing a pinkish and whiteish energy beam towards Gohan who jumped out of the way, and the blast hit a car, creating an explosion and a large cloud of smoke that alerted the others to the battle.

"Thank goodness nobody was in that car," Gohan thought before he turned around to see the second Android behind him. He was grabbed by his throat and began feeling his energy being sucked from his body. "So…they can absorb energy attacks…and from physical contact."

"Someone's power level is fading fast," Goku thought, sensing the sudden drop in energy as he flew towards the source of the cloud of smoke. "I've got to hurry." He landed near the destroyed car and saw Gohan in the grip of an Android. "Gohan!" he shouted, charging to save his son, and he slammed the Android's back, forcing it to release Gohan as it skidded across the street. "Son, are you alright?"

"D…dad?" Gohan asked, looking at his father, and he smiled. "I found the Androids," he said, with a chuckle and Goku smiled.

"You did good, son. What happened?"

"That one was absorbing my energy, and the second one is Dr Gero. He was able to absorb my attack easily," his son explained, pointing to the Androids as Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Vegeta arrived.

"So, these are the Androids, they don't look so tough," Vegeta said, looking at Goku and his son. "Your son doesn't look too good, if I were you I'd get him out of the way before he gets killed."

"Krillin, take Gohan out of here until he gets a Senzu Bean. We're not sure what's keeping Daisuke from getting back here," Tien told his friend.

"Ah, that might be the other Androids I created," Dr Gero said with a smirk. "Even though I do not know how you anticipated our arrival on this day or when we would attack this island, I do know that you would gather Senzu Beans to heal yourselves if you were injured during our battle. That is why I sent Androids 13, 14 and 15 to Korin's Tower, but it seems that they instead encountered Motomiya. Very convenient timing for you; if she hadn't arrived when she did, there wouldn't be a Korin's tower for you to go to."

"I wouldn't put too much hope in your Androids. Daisuke's pretty tough; she's probably turning them all to scrap metal right now," Goku said confidently.

However, Daisuke, Pan and Azumi, were currently not turning the Androids into scrap metal. Instead they found themselves evenly matched to their opponents.

"Hadoken!" Daisuke shouted firing her signature attack at 13 who blocked the blast with his hand. "Hadoken Barrage!" She fired multiple Hadokens this time at the Android, who jumped back, avoiding the blasts.

Android 14 and 15 held their hands up and charged similar looking Ki blasts and fired them at Pan and Azumi who jumped to the side avoiding the blasts. "Let's make things interesting," Android 15 said. He and Android 14 began charging another attack by combining two more Ki blasts together, which began to grow in mass and density, and the ground began shaking.

"Azumi, on my mark, fire a Kamehameha right back at those tin cans," Pan said, jumping into the air and cupping her hands. Azumi did the same, and each began charging a Kamehameha. The two Androids fired the combined energy blast into the air at the two of them. "Now, Kamehameha!" Pan shouted, firing a blue energy wave down at the oncoming attack.

"Kamehameha!" Azumi shouted, doing the same, and the two Kamehamehas combined into a singular larger Kamehameha. It slammed into the combined energy blast and forced it back towards the Androids. The energy hit the ground with a large explosion, and both girls panted.

"Did that do it?" Pan asked, looking around for the Androids before 14 appeared behind her and slammed his knee into her back before elbowing her, sending her to the ground.

"Pan!" Azumi shouted before she blocked 15's punch as he appeared on her right. She flipped back. "Buster Cannon!" she shouted, firing her strongest attack down at the midget Android only for the attack to hit some sort of energy barrier, leaving 15 unharmed. "What the?" Azumi asked before 15 began firing energy spheres at Azumi, who flew around each attack before kicking the last one right back at 15 who sidestepped it.

Android 14 appeared behind Azumi and punched her in the back, sending her to the ground before he appeared below her and kneed her in the gut, making her cough up some blood.

"Azumi! Hold on, I'm coming!" Daisuke shouted, flying to help her daughter before her ankle was grabbed by Android 13.

"You're not going anywhere girl," he said, slamming Daisuke into the ground before throwing her away. She skid to a stop as he fired another beam from his finger. She caught the blast with her hands and was pushed across the ground and out onto the ocean before she roared and threw the blast into the air. "How about this!?" Android 13 shouted, creating a large spiralling red sphere of energy in his hands, and he fired it at Daisuke who flew out of the way, but the blast followed her wherever she went.

"Oh, great, another homing attack." Daisuke thought, turning around and she held her hands up.

"She's plain crazy if she thinks she can block that attack with her bare hands, it's strong enough to turn half this ball of mud into ash," Android 13 said, amused by Daisuke's foolish effort until he saw an aura of Ki surround her as she cupped her hands, charging an attack.

"Kamehadoken!" she roared, firing a golden wave of energy at the homing sphere, and both attacks clashed before Daisuke's attack overpowered the Android's and it exploded in a flash of red light that lit up the sky.

"Whoa, look at that," Android 15 said as he and Android 14 stopped in their attack on Azumi to look at the explosion. They paid for their distraction with cries of surprise when Azumi's bladed tail lashed out and took 14's legs off under the knee. 15 took a step towards her being blown away by a blast of energy from a standing Pan.

"Hey, where did that grin of yours go?" Azumi asked the androids.

"Let's finish these two off!" Pan shouted, and Azumi nodded as Android 15 charged Pan as she began creating two energy blasts in her hands, and a sphere of gold Ki began to form around her. "MAIDEN BURST!" she roared, throwing her arms out creating a large dome of energy around her.

Azumi flew out of the way and Android 15 held his arms up to try and block the attack, but he had no luck and screamed as he was blown to pieces.

"But how!" Android 14 shouted before he was bisected by Azumi's claws as she charged him, and she smirked.

"That's how," she commented with a chuckle. Daisuke smirked at seeing Pan and her daughter finish the other two Androids. She dodged a punch from 13 and slammed her knee into his stomach, and then an elbow drove him into the ground. He pulled himself up and saw the remains of the other two Androids.

"Inferior craftsmanship, to say the least," Azumi said.

"So, you defeated Android 14 and 15?" Android 13 asked before he smirked and began laughing.

"Why is he laughing?" Daisuke thought before she saw two small chips, one from both Androids, and another piece from their chests fly towards 13. "Oh crap." The two chips flew into Android 13's temples, the two others merged into his chest, and he began to transform. His muscles bulged, his skin turned blue, he grew taller, his hair turned from white to orange spiked up, and his eyes turned a malevolent yellow. He roared.

"This is bad," Pan said as Daisuke landed in front of her and Azumi.

"Yeah. Seems this guy can transform thanks to the other two being destroyed. Why didn't I think of something like this happening?" Daisuke asked herself.

"Don't beat yourself up, mom. We couldn't know Gero would think of something like this to fight us," Azumi said.

"I feel great. Now it's time to finish you off; one last chance surrender and come with me to Gero's lab, or die!" Android 13 shouted, holding his hand up charging an energy blast ready to fire.

"I won't go back to that monster, you'll have to kill me!" Daisuke shouted, powering up and transforming into her MachGaogamon form. She charged the Android, blurring from sight, and she slammed her foot into his neck from behind. He didn't even flinch, shocking her before she began punching and kicking him from all angles.

Android 13 smirked and caught her by the ankle. He released his energy blast at Daisuke, sending her flying back and sending her rolling across the ground. Azumi growled and flew towards the Android. She slashed at his throat with her claws, but blanched as they were unable to pierce his skin. That had never happened to her before. She tried to punch him in the chest, but it didn't have any affect.

"Ah nuts," she said before she began punching and kicking him until she was grabbed by Android 13, who flew into the air and then dived towards the ground.

"This is the dive of death!" he shouted. Pan flew towards him to help Azumi, but she was hit by an energy blast, sending her to the ground, and she groaned. Azumi was slammed back first into the ground, and Android 13 fired another energy blast, sending Azumi skidding across the ground into Daisuke's arms as she caught her.

Daisuke growled and flew towards Android 13 but he dodged her punch and slammed his elbow into her spine, making her shout in pain. Another punch sent her flying back, and 13 ran alongside her. He began a barrage of punches and kicks before one last uppercut sent her sprawling to the ground. She gritted her teeth and got to her feet only for an energy blast to hit her, knocking her down.

She got back to her feet and was knocked down by another energy blast, only for her to repeat the action. "Is that all you got?" she taunted the Android who charged another energy blast.

"To hell with you!" he roared, firing the blast towards Daisuke who placed her fingers to her forehead and vanished from sight. He smirked, thinking he killed her until Daisuke appeared above him.

"Kamehameha!" she roared, firing the energy wave down at the Android, and it hit its mark, creating an explosion. She panted, but when the smoke cleared, Android 13 was still standing and unharmed. "What on Earth is it gonna take to beat this guy?" she asked herself.

Next to her, Pan and Azumi staggered to their feet. Android 13 smirked. "I'll blow you all away at the same time!" He held his arms open and a large, crackling sphere of red energy formed in front of him.

Daisuke traded grim looks with the others and they all placed their hands beside them. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" They shouted, charging up their strongest Kamehameha waves. They combined into a massive beam of white light that was met by the massive energy of 13's attack.

The two attacks struggled against each other for a moment before they were slowly pushed back towards Daisuke, Azumi, and Pan. Daisuke gritted her teeth. This couldn't be the end. "Everyone, put everything you have into this!" she shouted. The three poured even more energy outwards, slowing the beam's approach more, but not stopping it.

As the heat of the clash approached them and a pit of despair opened up in Daisuke's stomach, she felt a surge of energy from beside her. A quick glance showed a golden aura around Azumi, which was accompanied by a huge surge of power. It was enormous! Daisuke hadn't seen anything like it, not since Gohan... did Azumi possess the same potential he did?

Regardless, the energy was surged up the united Kamehameha wave and began pushing back the energy sphere. Android 13 roared in disbelief even as the attack struck him. "This can't be happening! You're not perfect Androids like I am!" His screams faded as the blast slowly dissolved his body until not even dust remained.

"You're right. We're human, that is what makes us strong," Daisuke said.

As fast as the energy had appeared, it faded and an exhausted Azumi slumped to the ground. "Azumi!" Daisuke exclaimed, and rushed over to her daughter. Azumi was unconscious, but breathing regularly. "Looks like she's just tired. Good thing we have Senzu beans." Daisuke pulled out three Senzu beans, gave Pan one, and slipped a second down Azumi's throat while eating a third herself.

Azumi's eyes fluttered open. "That was amazing," Pan praised her with a smile. Azumi smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know what came over me, honestly."

"It was amazing," Daisuke agreed. "But these aren't the only Androids we have to deal with. Let's go." As the three began flying to meet with the others, she gritted her teeth. "You just wait, Gero, I'll finish you off myself if I have to," she thought to herself.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	57. Dr Gero's Demise

Dr. Gero's Demise

I don't own Digimon or Dragonball Z

"How are you holding up, Azumi?" Daisuke asked her daughter as they shot through the sky towards the city, where the Androids probably were already causing chaos and destruction.

"I'm good. Do we have enough Senzu Beans for the others?" she asked as Daisuke took out the small bag, and nodded once she checked.

"We do. Good thing I told Korin to start growing them once we got the warning from Trunks, did he say anything about coming back to this time?" she asked Pan.

"I think so, but it's really hard to get a hold of the fuel the Time Machine needs. Let's just hope for the best," Her granddaughter answered, Daisuke frowned and looked at Azumi who nodded.

"We'll manage. Come on, let's pick up the pace," she said before she sped up, followed by Azumi and Pan.

Meanwhile, the stand-off between Dr Gero, Android 19, and the rest of the Z-fighters continued. "We need to be careful, they can absorb energy through touch and from a distance, and with all the people around us, this fight will be difficult," Goku thought.

"If you are concerned for the humans around us at this present moment, don't worry, I shall ease your concern," Gero said with a cruel tint to his tone. His eyes glowed red before he began firing blasts of energy from his eyes all around him, and multiple explosions rocked the city. Goku grit his teeth in anger.

"NO!" he roared, slamming his fist into Gero and making the android stumble back. His hat fell off, revealing his brain in a glass dome. Goku growled, gritting his teeth while Tien looked behind them to see the destruction the android had caused and shivered, slightly unnerved.

"They just blew up half the city!" Krillin exclaimed from the cliff he, Bulma who held Terra in her arms, and the recovering Gohan were standing on.

"That was the work of the Androids alright," Gohan said, getting to his feet, but before he could head down there, Krillin grabbed his arm.

"Not yet Gohan, you're still recovering from having a good chunk of your energy absorbed, wait until your mother gets back with the Senzu Beans," he told the boy, who glared at him but nodded. Just then, they saw several figures flying away from the city. "Look, it's Goku and the others, they're leading the androids away from the city."

"I just hope they remember the androids can absorb their energy," Bulma said. "Most of the guys aren't the best when it comes to fighting tactically."

"Hey, sorry we're late." They heard a voice as Daisuke, Pan, and Azumi landed near them. "What're you two doing here, why aren't you in the city?"

"Long story short, Gohan encountered the androids who drained some of his energy, so we retreated to wait for you and the Senzu Beans. What took you so long anyway?" Krillin asked Daisuke, who frowned.

"The androids can drain people of their energy?" she asked before shaking her head. "Nevermind, do the others know of this?" Gohan and Krillin nodded, and she took out a Senzu Bean and tossed it to Gohan who ate it quickly. "And as for what kept us, we ran into some other androids, we managed to destroy them so we won't need to worry about them anymore. Come on, let's go after the others." Daisuke flew off, followed by the others and leaving Bulma and Terra alone on the cliff.

"Oh, by the way bro, I can get huge power boosts as well," Azumi boasted to her brother with a grin, and Gohan smiled.

"Awesome, is that how you beat the androids?"

"Yep, your sister's awesome," Pan praised with a smile.

"Enough talking guys, we need to focus for now," Daisuke said, stopping any further conversation as she sped up, the others following suit.

For his part, Goku was flying as fast as he could, and looked back at Gero and 19 who were following him, with the other Z-fighters behind them.

"Kakarot is wasting time, he wants to prolong this for as long as possible," Vegeta thought with a frown. "Well no more." He flew above Gero and slammed his foot into the android's back, sending him crashing to the ground below, and everyone stopped and looked at the prince.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

"Oh, give it a rest, Kakarot. I want to fight these scrap heaps, so let's get on with it," he replied, floating to the ground with the others begrudgingly following. 19 landed beside Gero who was already on his feet.

"As expected, the arrogance of Vegeta showed itself," the android said, dusting himself off.

"Let's see, what good does this area have in terms of natural advantages?" Piccolo thought, looking around. "High ground surrounded by rocky outcrops. Perfect cover, let's put that to good use."

"Let's not underestimate them," Tien advised everyone.

"A good idea Tien, but it will do you no good once you have all been ground into dust," Gero said.

"How'd you know his name?" Yamcha asked the android.

"Do you truly wish to know this thing before you die? If so, I shall tell you. For some time, you have all been under surveillance by a sophisticated tracking device that was designed to locate a very specific energy signature. It locked onto Android 11, or as you would like to call her, Daisuke during her battle at the World Martial Arts Tournament. From that point on, it observed every battle. The process of the Kamehameha wave was studied, the rapid rate at which you became stronger was also noted, until enough data was collected to make the perfect fighting machines capable of killing you all," Gero explained with a smirk.

"So, were you spying on us while we were fighting on Namek?" Goku asked him.

"There was no need to follow you there, it was anticipated your power would continue to increase, so that calculation was factored into the android's designs," Gero answered, and Goku smirked.

"You think you know everything about us, but you don't know a thing," he said calmly, making Gero's eyes widen a fraction. "Tell me, Gero, did you take into consideration that any of us would be able to transform?"

"Transform? What nonsense are you talking about?" Gero asked Goku, who smirked and with a roar transformed into a Super Saiyan. This increase of power alerted Daisuke and the others to his location.

"Got it, grab onto me," Daisuke told everyone, placing her fingers to her forehead, and Pan, Azumi, Gohan, and Krillin grabbed her out stretched hand. They all vanished via the Instant Transmission and appeared next to the others.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Pan said, clenching her fists as she looked at the androids. "These aren't the same androids from my time either, just what the hell is going on?" she thought, glaring at the mechanical fighters.

Daisuke was glaring completely at Dr Gero and she snarled. "You!"

"Ah, Android 11, so nice of you to find me and save me the trouble of hunting you down," Gero said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare call me that, you tortured me, experimented on me, you took away my friend. I've been looking forward to this day for a long time now. I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart." Daisuke said with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes. "Goku, you stay out of my fight. Gero is mine, you can handle the fat silent android."

"You got it, I know how much getting revenge on Gero means to you. I won't get in the way, neither will the others…right?" Goku asked, glaring at his allies who all nodded except Vegeta, who just scoffed.

"Fine, but hurry up. I want to finish our business today, so don't fool around," he told Goku who nodded. Daisuke roared and flared her Ki.

"You're not going to transform?" Goku asked, making her smirk.

"I'm not going to give him a chance to weasel out of this." With a flash of light, she powered up to her Gaogamon form.

"Don't get overconfident," Goku told her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Daisuke blurred from sight and appeared in front of Gero, slamming her foot into his face, sending him flying into a rocky outcrop which crumbled from the impact.

"This is most unexpected…" Gero muttered, getting to his feet and pushing a rock away before Daisuke appeared behind him and slammed her knee into his back. She grabbed him by the armpit and lifted him over and slammed him into the ground.

"Dr Gero…" Android 19 said before Goku charged him. He vanished when 19 tried to grab the Saiyan, shocking the android at his speed. Goku appeared behind him, causing 19 to kick at Goku, who blocked with his forearm. The two began exchanging blows. 19 chuckled and jumped back before leaping into the air over a rocky outcrop. Goku followed as the android fired a purple energy blast that blew apart the rock, but Goku moved above 19 when he flew through the smoke.

The android looked up to see Goku dive towards him and he headed to the ground, keeping just ahead of Goku. In response, Goku put on a burst of speed and appeared behind 19. He slammed his elbow into his back, making 19 shout in pain before the android went flying into a bunch of rocks that collapsed on him.

"Inconceivable!" Gero shouted, watching the events unfold in shock before he was punched in the gut by Daisuke, who smirked.

"Doctor, I wouldn't take my eyes of your battle with me. Otherwise, I might just turn you to ash." She whispered.

"I should have made sure you were loyal to me before I woke you up to begin testing you. Or killed you when I found you and made an android out of your pet, he would have been much easier to bring to heel," Gero said, before he gagged when Daisuke grabbed his throat.

"My pet, as you called him, was my best friend. His name was Gaomon, you took him from me. I was going to toy around with you and then finish you off as you begged for mercy, but now…now I'm just going to take this nice and slow, and enjoy my revenge." She caught Gero's punch with ease, and was kicked in the chest. She let Gero go but dodged his punch, and flipped over and slammed her foot into the back of his neck.

Android 19 pulled himself out of the rubble and glared at Goku. He flew towards him, intending to ram his head into Goku, but the Saiyan caught the charging android and kicked him in the jaw, sending him high into the air. Goku appeared behind him and began dodging the android's punches.

"A good thing that heart virus is cured, otherwise who knows how bad I could be losing this fight," he thought, grabbing the android by the wrist, and he spun around and sent the robot flying.

"Goku's got this in the bag, that android hasn't even touched him yet," Yamcha said.

"Don't be so sure, you idiot, just because Kakarot hasn't let that bucket of bolts get his hands on him yet doesn't mean it won't happen sooner or later if he gets careless," Vegeta told him as he watched the fight closely.

Goku slammed his fist into Android 19's stomach before elbowing him in the nose, sending the android flipping back. Before he could recover, Goku slammed his fists into his head with a double axe handle.

"Goku's power is exceeding what I had anticipated, if Android 19 doesn't absorb some of Goku's energy soon, he will drain his internal energy reservoir and begin malfunctioning," thought Dr Gero as he kept avoiding Daisuke's attacks by the skin of his teeth.

"I can do this all day, Gero, you won't absorb any energy from me," Daisuke shouted, appearing behind him, and she slammed her foot into his back, sending him skidding across the ground. Again he got to his feet. "He's not strong, but he's tough, and from how Goku is faring, the other android is just as durable," she thought.

"It is only a simple matter of time, Android 19 will get his hands on Goku soon enough. And once he's absorbed some energy, the battle will be over for your husband," Gero told her as Goku kicked Android 19, sending him crashing to the ground, but again the android got back up, and Goku grit his teeth.

"Dammit, nothing's working. He's more durable than I thought. Maybe I'll need to resort to energy attacks, let's see how fast he is when it comes to absorbing it." he thought charging two Ki spheres in his hands.

"What's he doing? Energy attacks aren't going to work on that thing," Pan said as her grandfather tossed one Ki blast down at Android 19. 19 smirked and held his hand up, and absorbed the Ki blast.

"How about the second course?" Goku asked, appearing behind the android, and he slammed the Ki blast into Android 19's back, making the android gasp as he was blasted away. Goku smirked.

"That plan isn't going to work a second time," Piccolo thought. "He's going to slip up sooner or later, and that'll be his downfall."

Goku charged towards Android 19 and swung his leg at the android's, but 19 blocked it and grabbed Goku's ankle. He laughed before he spun the Super Saiyan around and threw him into the air, where he then fired a purple energy wave at Goku. He crossed his arms and took the brunt of the attack head on, and grunted as he felt the attack burn his arms slightly.

19 laughed as he appeared behind Goku and slammed his fists into his back, sending him to the ground, but Goku flipped on his hands and landed on his feet, and dodged energy blasts fired from the android's eyes. He swung his arm, sending another energy blast fired at him away into a mountain.

"You are no match for me, surrender," Android 19 said, flying down towards Goku with a smirk. Goku flipped over the android, dodging his attack, and he charged his fist with Ki.

"Let's see how you like this!" he shouted, throwing a punch at the android who caught it and absorbed the energy charged in it. "Perfect," Goku thought as he placed his feet on the android's chest when 19 grabbed his other arm, and he began pulling with all his might. "Let's see you try to absorb my energy when I rip your arms off."

"What?" Android 19 asked in surprise as he grunted trying to absorb Goku's energy quickly. He heard his arms creaking and straining. "No…this is illogical, how can this be?"

"Simple, you androids didn't anticipate we'd use your own ability against you. Now, it's over," Goku said, and with one final tug he ripped free of the android's grip, taking his arms with him, and !9 screamed as Goku fired an energy blast at the android. It blew it to pieces, leaving only its head which rolled across the ground.

"Error…system malfunction…" the head said before its eyes went dim.

"He beat Android 19…no…that shouldn't be possible. I planned for every possible outcome!" Gero shouted before a fist tore through his stomach, and he gasped and looked over his shoulder to see Daisuke was the one to deliver the fatal blow.

"It's over Gero, you will not cause any more deaths with your androids. You've lost," Daisuke whispered. Gero chuckled and began laughing madly.

"You think…I…I've lost…no…I still have Android's 17 and 18 at my disposal," he said in between coughs. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a remote, and pressed the button. "With that simple button press…I have remotely activated my two strongest Androids. They'll soon full awaken and when they do you'll all be dead!" Gero shouted loudly, and he continued to laugh before his head was ripped off his shoulders by Daisuke who then crushed it in her hands.

"Not if we find those androids before they fully activate," she said, turning to everyone. "Let's go now, I doubt his remote could work over long distances, so the base holding the androids must be around here somewhere." She turned to Pan. "You'll be up front, Pan, it's your job to identify the androids."

"Got it. Let's go before we're too late." Everyone flew off, with Daisuke taking out a Senzu Bean and breaking it in half. She gave half to Goku while she ate the other half, and both felt their energy replenish.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah. I've dealt with my demons, you don't need to worry about me freaking out over more androids now."

"I'm allowed to worry, you're my wife after all," Goku said and she smiled with a blush.

"Enough mushy crap, let's get going; I want to smash some Androids today," Vegeta said, flying ahead of them.

"Seems he's got his priorities straight," Goku whispered, and Daisuke chuckled as they flew after him and Pan.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


End file.
